Compass
by AnnStef
Summary: Amidst a Civil Rights Movement stirring within the four nations, a bigoted Zuko falls in love with a Water Tribe maid, despite the obstacles of harsh reality.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Last Airbender and all its intellectual property does not belong to me. This is just for pure enthusiasm for the fandom and my love for these two characters.

 **AN:** This is set in the Avatar Universe around the 1950s. It is not canon compliant, but there is bending. Imagine that in this universe there is a civil rights movement going on, since there are race and class tensions within all the nations. The story will deal with how the characters of Avatar deal with segregation and discrimination. Will be based off the race tension in America, during the Civil Rights Movement era, but in this case loyalist Fire Nation people discriminate towards foreigners, especially the Water Tribe since they thought them to be barbaric. The people of the Earth Kingdom face discrimination as well.

I clarify that this prejudice and discrimination seems to more prevalent from those of the Fire Nation, but if you continue to read and see how each character perceives events, it is clear that every ethnicity in this universe can carry some sort of bigotry for the other races. Not everyone is perfect and not everyone can immediately have empathy and put themselves in the shoes of others.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katara moved as quickly as her legs could take her down the crowded midtown street, swerving any possible collisions with the numerous people who possessed the same goal to arriving to promptly to work. Frantically running, with her skirt pulled up, her ankle boots clacking against the cobblestone, she remembered how for every minute she was late, her unmerciful boss was definitely docking her pay. That morning she had missed the public bus, which was her sole mode of transportation. This had caused her to wait another twenty minutes for the next one, which still stopped five blocks away from her workplace. _Please La, don't let Jinpao fire me,_ she begged under her breath _, I need this job._

Minutes later, Katara arrived at Jinapao's Teahouse; her miserable place of employment for the past two years. She got hired once her father and brother moved to the Fire Nation for a new carpentry job. The big move from the Southern Water Tribe to the Fire Nation was tough, but it was worth it due to modest pay her father and brother got compared to the lack of jobs back home. Since then Katara's waitressing job had served to supplement the meager paycheck her father earned by working his fingers to the bone as a carpenter alongside his son Sokka.

Katara worked like a dog; putting up with all sorts of customers, and running around at her boss' every whim, but she was still grateful. It was 1950s, and as what people considered a colored woman without a particular skill, Katara was mindful that her options for employment were scarce. Though she was the first in her family to graduate high school and to be gifted as a waterbender, Katara had to choose between housekeeping or waitressing, and sometimes she regretted choosing the latter.

The bells atop of the front door to the teahouse chimed at Katara's entrance, and immediately she found her scrawny employer, Jinpao, behind the counter and she cringed as she saw how cross he was. She hardly had both feet through the door, before her toothpick of a boss rushed at her as quickly as he could.

"You're thirty—" he checked his watch with a nod, "thirty-four minutes late."

"I'm so sorry, sir. I—"

"What's your excuse this time, huh?" he asked placing a hand on his hip, tapping his foot impatiently. "Was your brother sick again? Or did you have to run out and get your daddy's back medicine? Or maybe you have a new one I haven't heard. Please, entertain me!"

"I missed the bus," Katara admitted quietly, averting her gaze as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She wished she had a better justification, but she thought it best to say as little as possible to not irk him further.

Jinpao's eyes narrowed at the attractive girl before him, shaking his head. "You got one more time to be late this month, and then you're fired. You hear? I don't even know why I put up with this! It's the damn customers, they like you too much."

Katara waited for the rest of the rant…there was always more. Jinpao could be pleasant enough if he was in a good mood, but she never seemed to please him that far. He was always hypercritical of her, and she was constantly walking on thin ice. The only reason she even had that job was because her father had saved Jinpao a ton of money in repairs for his café's furniture, and she was constantly reminded of it when he'd snap at her for any little thing.

"Just get out of my sight and get cracking," Jinpao finished with a sigh.

"I apologize again, sir."

"Yeah, whatever," he, sounding defeated.

Katara couldn't help but smirk as she made her way to grab her apron.

* * *

"Zuko!" Chang cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice against the bustling campus courtyard, running to catch up with his friend.

Zuko stopped midstride, to find one of his friends jogging across the green courtyard with a wave. "Hey, Chang," Zuko tried not to appear too disgusted at how out of breath Chang was from the short jog.

"Jian, Zhu, and I are going to the teahouse," Chang panted. "Wanna join?"

Zuko looked at his best friend Aang who was at his side, but appeared to be disinterested in the conversation, in his own world. Zuko turned back to Chang, who too ignored Aang. "You up to it, Aang?"

Aang scratched his head covered in airbender tattoos, not having to consider the offer long before realizing he would rather pass. Zuko was his friend and all, but being around a group of three others who were exactly like him but worse…would drive a sane person over the edge. They were all wealthy, entitled, and arrogant, but Zuko much less than the others, and Aang had learned to live with and appreciate his snobbish quirks. But to the others, he was a borderline freak; his tall and lanky stature, tattoos and baldness only furthering their opinions that he was socially awkward, too much of a "hippie" and a "drag".

"Aang!" Zuko demanded, impatient as usual. "It isn't a life or death decision; do you want to go, or not?"

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

"Alright, we're going to drive. How are y'all getting there?"

"I think we'll just walk," Zuko answered on Aang's behalf.

"Jian's uncle owns this teahouse where we could eat and drink for free. You know the one?"

Zuko did not "do" teahouses, in fact he detested them. They were only for poor people who were too lazy to make their own goddamn tea, and too down and out to go somewhere better. He was not much of a tea drinker unlike his tea fanatic uncle, Iroh. As the son of the infamous real estate mogul Ozai, president of "Sozin Real Estate", the largest real estate company in the country, Zuko's dining opportunities were hardly limited. His family, consisting of him, his father, and his sister, Azula, went out to eat at the finest restaurants money could buy. So, he had no clue where this pitiful teahouse was.

"I know where it is," Aang said raising his hand.

"We'll see you there, Zuko." Chang quickly turned around, exiting as quickly as he came.

"Remind me again, why do you hang out with those creeps?"

"Funny, the say the same about you." Zuko said, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. "Anyway, they're decent guys."

"No, they're not," Aang snorted.

"You just don't know them like I do."

"I like everyone, but those guys…I just have pity that you do," Aang quipped.

"Have you been to this place, before?" Zuko asked, taking in a long drag.

"Yeah, it's pretty close. Jian's uncle is the owner, and their tea and service is pretty good."

"Well," Zuko flicked some ashes in the wind, "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Katara wiped her hands on her apron as she placed another order for the kitchen. She fanned her face as she stepped away from the heat which the stoves emitted from the boiling of teas.

"Rough day back there, Peng?" Katara asked one of the cooks with a smile.

"Sure is. Good day for tips, though," he correctly remarked.

Katara nodded, fixing her disheveled hair yet again; today her head of dark wavy hair refused to cooperate, and she knew how testy Jinpao could become when his waitresses looked less than perfect. Quickly, she picked up the tray of drinks she had prepared, looking across the room at the table of five college boys, most of the Fire Nation, who had walked in with a booming voices and loud laughs about five minutes ago. How she envied them and their opportunity.

Katara considered herself to be a decent enough person, and knew that being envious was unbecoming…but she couldn't help it. She could tell by their clothes and attitude that they were wallowing in gold, and by the flippant way they spoke to them, they weren't very nice either. Their sense of entitlement was palpable, and it made her empty stomach churn.

One of them stood from his seat in the booth, whistling at her like a hound from across the room demanding drinks for the group.

Katara took a deep breath, collecting herself before she presented herself to them yet again. Jinpao had only hired Katara because her father saved him a lot of money whilst working on his furniture, and she was constantly reminded of it when he'd snap at her for any little thing.

Her customers were rude, allowed to get away with treating her without an ounce of respect. Her boss hardly tolerated her, and the few graces she received from him were because he owed her father a favor. Katara looked down at her dark skin, and wondered if it really was a curse after all. She quickly pushed the ugly notion out of her aching head.

Despite other's constant efforts to belittle her, Katara knew that she contained a great amount of potential. Her compassionate and gentle heart was her best quality, but also her fatal flaw. She was always told her tinkling laugh and radiant smile brightened any room, and she was loyal until the end. Her second-class citizenship and foreigner status did little to dampen her spirits, even on the days when her feet ached after a long day, and she was forced to stand on the bus when there were plenty of the seats in the front. Or those occasions where she would rather wait in the colored section of the train with a full bladder, than step inside the terribly neglected colored public restrooms.

"It took you long enough," the shortest of the five scoffed, reaching over to literally pick his cup of tea off the tray.

"I apologize. It's busy."

"Doesn't look too busy to me," another chimed in.

Katara swallowed her retort, as she gave the rest of the table their beverages.

"Two spiced teas, one ginseng, and a lychee tea," she finished, handing the last two drinks to Zuko and Aang respectively.

Zhu looked down at his tea, and looked back at Katara, rolling his eyes. "You got my order wrong. I ordered green tea."

Katara looked down at her notepad, where she had written otherwise, and she knew what he had ordered. "You told me spiced tea."

"Well, look," Zhu said sliding the drink away from there. "I changed my mind then, didn't I? Be a doll, and go fetch me another."

Katara's head tilted to the side in awe. She contemplated whether it would be beneficial to argue, but she decided against it. She wasn't about to lose her job over some brat who liked to see her run around. She plastered on the best fake smile she could muster, and donned her 'the-customer-is-always-right' tone. "I apologize for the mix up sir, I'd be glad to get you another."

Katara reached over towards Zhu's drink with a sigh, only to misconstrue and have her right elbow knock over another drink, the hot liquid spilling onto the table as it pooled directly into Zuko's nearby lap.

"What the hell! Are you slow, or something?" he yelled at her, jumping out of the booth with a start, his expensive pants sported a large wet stain.

Katara covered her mouth, as the rest of the table snickered except for the bald one who looked as mortified as she. "I'm so sorry!" she croaked, turning the flipped cup upright.

Zuko froze, his eyes narrowing to slits as he proceeded to tell her off. "Yeah, you better be sorry," he snarled. He looked at the distinctly Water Tribe girl whose hair was out of place and her skin glistened with sweat, while revulsion twisted in his gut. He looked down at his stained pants and the searing pain between his legs, and the disgust increased tenfold.

"It was an accident, I didn't—" The new busboy moved past Katara in a hurry, leaning over the table with a wet rag to wipe down the mess, eyeing the snickering occupants in disdain.

"What's happened?" Jinpao asked, his face as red as ever as he glared at Katara. He was surprised to see his nephew Jian at the table, accompanied by a group of his friends.

Katara opened her mouth to voice a reply which she knew would be futile, but the rude and vocal boy with dark hair who felt violated had beat her to it.

"Can you get us a new waitress? Maybe someone who doesn't have molasses in her britches, and who's competent enough to get an order right," Zuko glared at Katara who to his surprised, returned the favor.

Jinpao watched as the busboy departed after cleaning the table, and Katara stood doing her best to avoid his accusing gaze. Shaking his head, he said, "Of course young man, we do apologize…right Katara?"

She knew that she had already apologized to the group of imps, but she reminded herself of how much she needed this job for the millionth time that terrible night.

"Again, I apologize," she lied, swallowing the pride that was creeping up her throat, threatening to give the spoiled man a piece of her mind.

Zuko said nothing as he brushed past the owner and the waitress, trudging to the bathroom.

Katara leaned over to pick her tray off the table, making a straight beeline to the back of the restaurant where the poorly lit and dingy employee changing rooms were. She sat on one of the benches which were between the row of storage, and buried her face in her hands.

She wasn't one for crying often, but she was at her breaking point. Katara felt like her life was at a standstill…at only nineteen. Stuck in a dead-end job, with a dim future…who was she to tell that group of boys off any way? In everyone else's eyes, she was a nobody.

She heard footsteps walking into the room, and she did her best to wipe her eyes. The new busboy whose name was unknown to her, came into view in the doorway, and Katara suddenly felt embarrassed for falling apart in front of a stranger.

He stood a moment at the doorway, deciding whether he wanted to come in.

"Sorry, if I'm in your way," Katara said shakily, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Uh, no, no," he said, walking over. "Here," he said, digging into his left pocket and handing her a handkerchief.

Katara gave him a small smile, holding up the embroidered handkerchief. "Thanks, that's very nice of you."

The busboy stood there awkwardly, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched the pretty girl properly wiper her eyes.

"Are you new?" Katara asked after a sniffle, trying to normalize the uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah, first day," he said running a hand through his long dark hair with half of it tied up in a top knot, and framed his calm green eyes.

"My name is Katara."

"I'm Haru."

Pause. "It was very kind of you to bring me this," she said, holding up the small handkerchief. "Oh, and for cleaning up the table…you didn't have to."

"Cleaning tables is my job," he said, with a smile which made him appear to be trustworthy and kind. Haru took a seat next to Katara on the bench. "I'm sorry for how they treated you, but you got to let stuff like that out of your other ear. I'm sure it wasn't personal—though that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"How much of it did you see?"

"Most of it."

Katara shrugged, laughing quietly. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I should be used to this stuff by now; I get it all the time." She took a moment to take a deep breath. "I'm sure you do too."

Haru nodded in understanding. "I do, but I also know you never get used to being hated."

Katara looked at him, for he had stolen the words from her mouth.

"That's exactly it," she said, looking him in the eye.

Moments passed by before Katara felt awkward, and looked away.

"Well, thank you, Haru," she said standing quickly. "I'll wash this," she said, holding up the handkerchief. Giving him one last smile, Katara hustled out of the room.

* * *

Katara trudged through the front door of her small single-story, three-bedroom home at around 9 o'clock, her light purse feeling like a tonne against her aching shoulders. One light in the hallway was left on for her, so she knew Sokka and her father must be in bed already. Picking up her shoes, she dragged her feet all the way to her small room on the far side of the house.

"Oh, hey Dad. I thought you were sleeping," Katara said tiredly as her father stepped out of his room.

"Katara sweetheart, you're back late. How was work?" Hakoda asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep from his red eyes.

"Not too good; bad customers and bad tips."

Hakoda stepped into the small hallway, his brows furrowed in frustration. His daughter was so young, but worked as hard as he did. She was used to it though; Katara had been the 'woman' of the house since she was six.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, Dad," Katara said, sighing. She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek, his stubble tickling her face. "I think I'm just going to bed, before I fall asleep right here."

"Okay," Hakoda responded sadly. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"'Night, Dad." Katara quickly went to her room, not looking back.

Slowly, Hakoda shut his door, his gaze fixating on one of the many pictures he had of his late wife Kya. It was at times like these, when he was reminded of the burden placed upon Katara, that he missed his deceased wife the most. It's been years since her passing from an incurable illness, but the loss was still tangible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Keep in mind, in this story Zuko's relationship with his father and sister is strained but normal. Azula depicts a very caring side to her, that manifests into something else as the story progresses.

* * *

Zuko sat in his literature class, waiting for the torture to cease. The professor had been lecturing for the past hour, and for most the address the entire class was completely zoned out. Most of the time, Zuko wondered why he even bothered to show up for his classes: nothing better to do? He knew most people couldn't afford further education after high school, but he'd gladly give them his. For the young man, every moment in any of his classes was his personal hell. Zuko didn't even understand why his father went through all the trouble to get him accepted into this cursed place. Though Ozai would flat out deny it, he gave the school board enormous sums for their near bankrupt scholarship fund, and as a result the university had no choice but to accept Zuko. He insisted Zuko to attend schooling to become ready for the business world as well as improve his firebending, which Zuko internally disagreed since he thought himself to be a decent enough firebender.

Finally, unable to bear the torment most called literature class, Zuko gathered his books and arouse from his desk. Walking down the columns, and row by row, heads lifted from their sleeping positions as ferocious whispering ensued.

The tall and lean Professor Ming stood paralyzed, unsure of what his least motivated and excessively rude student was doing as he continued to walk to the front.

"Umm, excuse me? Mister!" Ming nearly yelled stopping Zuko in his tracks. "Where on earth do you think you're going? I have yet to finish the lecture or dismiss the class."

Zuko quickly looked at the students who moments ago were slumped over their desks, but were now perky and their backs rod straight. He could see Azula and her best friend, the stunning Mai, looking especially shocked in the front rows. Zuko had to refrain from chuckling when he saw Aang next to his own empty desk, grinning like a madman and shaking his head.

Zuko thought of whether he should come up with a lie, and then proceed with his escape mission. Or perhaps tell Professor Ming the truth: he hated his class, he was the worst teacher he ever had the displeasure of tolerating, and that he didn't have to be in his class in the first place. But Zuko refrained from the truth, Ming still had to grade that awful analysis he handed in.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, sir," Zuko began his phony explanation. "But, I have to meet my father at the hospital for an appointment. He won't be able to drive home, and I really should be going." Zuko looked at the expensive watch on his left wrist for dramatic effect. "I'm late already, and I don't want him there by himself."

Zuko stopped a smile from creeping onto his lying lips. Ming was buying it all, hook line and sinker, so he continued. "Again, I apologize for the interruption. I wouldn't have come to class at all, but I didn't want to miss the lecture I knew you'd be giving."

The old man's face softened. "Okay…but next time, let me know before class starts. I won't keep you any longer."

 _Next time? I wasn't planning on it, but if you insist…_

Zuko nodded at Ming, promptly exiting before he busted into hysterical laughter the moment he shut the door to the large class room. He should have been ashamed at how quickly and convincingly the lie fell off his lips, but he was willing to do anything to escape from Ming's tortuous lesson.

Zuko was the only child of Ozai and Ursa, who was from a prestigious family. He never knew his mother much, since she died mere days after his sister's birth from an infection she caught during her delivery. Ozai never resented his Azula for the loss of his wife, but with Ursa's passing he became a different man. Focused solely on the advancement of his business empire and moulding his children into his perfect image, Ozai was able to accumulate the fortune and status he and his family now reveled in.

In his childhood, Zuko wanted for nothing…except a mother, that is. His father's wealth didn't compensate for his coldness or lack of affection. Zuko doubted his father loved him, he always seemed to not live up to the impossible expectations of his father. The relationship between them felt more like one that of roommates than father and son.

The strange thing was that Azula held a special place in Ozai's heart since the day she was born, despite the tragedy of that day. Honored to be named her grandfather at birth, he was by the girl's side since, happily playing the role of a true father and daughter.

At first Zuko was jealous of the affection Azula received, just as selfish then as he was now. Ozai doted on Azula more than Zuko, a source of tension between him and his sister. However, Zuko couldn't imagine life without Azula, his exceptionally bright and talented sister.

Before Zuko was even out of the prison walls, he slipped a cigarette out of its box which he had with him all the time. As soon as he stepped out of the hallway, he wasted no time in enjoying the smoke tickle his lungs, finally exhaling in relief, loving the sensation of huffing like a dragon. Only a few paces out of the school, he heard the door open again, and he turned around to see who it was. He had to remind himself not to roll his eyes once he saw Mai wave at him, calling for him to wait for her.

"Zuko?" Mai called out in her calm voice, known to be gentle and cold one moment and sharp as a razor the next.

Zuko looked at his…what was she to him? Certainly, not his main girl nor girlfriend, but he had to admit that they had been on more than a few dates, and fooled around occasionally. But he wasn't interested in her; he was just using her before she used him. Zuko was no fool; he knew Mai had little interest in him as a person. She was like everyone else: only interested in his money and striking looks.

With his shaggy black hair, golden eyes, and toned body, he attracted women like a magnet. And his massive fortune was just the cherry on top….and typically it all went straight to his head.

"Mai, what are you doing out of class?" he asked, not particularly thrilled to see her.

She looked beautiful as usual, her dark hair tied up into bun and leaving strands to hang by her shoulders. Her expensive pencil dress highlighted her skinny figure and dazzling tawny eyes. No matter how much she irked him, he had to admit she was extremely attractive.

"As soon as you left, Ming dismissed us early," she said catching up to him with a smile.

He blew out a puff of smoke, and couldn't resist rolling his eyes as Mai delicately coughed. _Can she just go away? Where the hell is Aang when I need him?_

"Want to go get something to eat?" Mai asked, never relenting on her efforts to get Zuko alone…again.

 _Should I be kind to her_? "Sorry Mai, but—"

"I know you don't have to go to the hospital for your Dad. I know you better than that Zuko."

 _No, you don't._ He stopped, idly inhaling as he looked around the throng of students exiting the building, looking for Aang.

"You're right Mai, but I'm not in the mood. Okay?"

Mai looked down, trying to conceal her disappointment. "Another time then?"

"Sure." Zuko said walking past her without a goodbye. When would she give up? He wasn't that interested in her—this couldn't be said for his father, however. Ozai was just as relentless as Mai; constantly inviting her family for dinner, making sure that Mai was seated next to his son—Zuko just wanted them both to give up.

To his relief, Zuko saw Aang in the distance, talking to Azula. He went to the pair, invited by Azula's glare.

"Zuko, have you lost your mind? You're not even a good liar," Azula scoffed. "Ming should've seen right through that charade."

Zuko grinned sardonically. "But he didn't, did he?"

Aang shook his head in reproach. "Zuko, are we still going to the park to study? We all know how much you need it."

"Yeah, sure."

"You coming Azula?" Aang asked.

"No," she tapped her books. "I've got plenty of assignments and firebending practice…you do too Zuko." Azula added putting her dark hair behind her ear.

"Since when were the two of you made my babysitters? You don't need to remind me about work every other moment, I got the memo. I'll see you at home Azula. Oh, and tell Yugoda I want smoked se slug tonight, would you?"

Azula narrowed her gold eyes. "You're so spoiled."

Zuko dropped his cigarette, stomping it out. "Oh, and you're not?" He retorted, taking notice of her ruby earrings and ring; she wore more expensive things than he did.

"Well…don't be surprised if I happen to 'forget' to tell Yugoda," she said referring to their fantastic cook and head maid. "Bye Aang."

Zuko and Aang walked in silence to Zuko's new red Satomobile sports car. A group of girls who were walking past slowed down ever so slightly, giddily giggling and whispering amongst themselves as they saw Zuko approach the car.

Just for fun, Zuko winked at one of the girls who caught his eye, and she turned quickly, covering her mouth gleefully.

"Why do you do that?" Aang asked in disgust.

Zuko shrugged, as he literally hopped over the door and into the seat. "'Why not? It's fun."

"Something's not right about you…", Aang said shaking his head. "Oh, and nice move in Ming's class today; nicely executed." Aang commended his friend.

"See Aang," Zuko started the engine "You're the only one who gets me."

"Touché."

Zuko smiled at the only best friend he ever had. Aang was the only person who wasn't family who could look past Zuko's wealth and brashness and see who he really was; Aang was a one of a kind for sure.

After ten minutes of listening to the smooth tunes, Zuko pulled up to the local park where he and Aang went to study whenever it was warm out. Zuko always enjoyed being outdoors, and when he decided to study at all, he preferred to do it whilst in nature.

However, if he was outside he'd rather be firebending. Yes, he knew it was a stereotype that all the wealthy became well versed in their bending, but Zuko truly did enjoy it, ever since he was a boy. Aang would get out and par with him occasionally, but Jian and Zhu were his main companions in the field.

"Wow, there are a bunch of people here today." Aang commented as they walked into the large park.

"Yeah," Zuko said plainly.

Moments of silence passed by, "Are you alright, Zuko?"

"Me?" He said as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Can you give the smokes a rest?" Aang asked annoyed, Zuko was always smoking.

Had anyone else made the request, Zuko would have given them a dirty look, then make sure to "accidently" exhale the smoke in their direction, but for Aang he put the cigarette away.

"Anyway, I'm fine…just tired of school."

Aang wasn't sure if he totally believed Zuko's generic answer; there had been something troubling him for the past couple of weeks. His occasional "moods" were becoming all too frequent, and it seemed like a cloud of mild depression had swept over his usually stable friend who would always indulge him in playful banter.

For example, at Jinpao's Teahouse the other day, Zuko had completely flown off the handle, blowing the colored Water Tribe girl' simple mistake out of proportion and making a scene over nothing. Sure, Zuko had a temper, but the way he spoke to that waitress—it was an entirely different level—even for him. Aang only hoped the sweet waitress wasn't fired over Zuko's complaints.

Zuko thought for a few moments, choosing which words he wanted to use in order to convey how he really felt, something he was not too fond of disclosing often.

"I think I feel lonesome at times. You and Azula are really the only true friends I have, and…", Zuko's voice trailed off as he looked at his feet, embarrassed at how needy he must've sounded.

Aang empathized with his friend. He too was from great wealth, but Aang had to admit that Zuko carried the larger burden. He never knew his mother properly, and his father just threw money at him rather than affection. And to make it worse, girls pined after him like crazy; where in which Zuko occasionally considered his looks to be a curse. Aang knew Zuko's arrogant façade was to keep people away—well most of it was. He could be a bit of a hothead…

"People are shallow, and most of them won't take the time to really get to know you." Aang agreed.

Zuko laughed. "You can say that again." Zuko said spitting onto the pavement. "I wish I could skip all this schooling, and just go to work for my father."

Aang didn't know what to say about that. Thankfully, he spotted a good spot under a large tree. "Hey, what about over there?"

"Sure." Zuko said, relieved they weren't talking of his problems any more.

Katara nearly ran to the park, she was so excited to finally get some alone time. The park was one of the few places in town that wasn't segregated, and she enjoyed watching the turtleducks in the pond, or even the old couples who came to feed the sparrowkeets.

 _I want that someday_. She thought sadly as she watched an old colored couple sit on a bench, their arms locked together. _The way things are going, I may as well join a monastery_ , she mentally added cynically.

However, unlike usual, the love was not completely flat lined; there was Haru. Ever since that embarrassing night where he found her and sort of consoled her in the employee change room, they had gotten to know each other better. She considered him a friend now…

 _It was closing time, and as usual Katara was exhausted; her feet hurt, and she had a terrible headache caused by the usual customer complaints. Her only consolation was that she made amazing tips that night, and several regulars stopped by which always gave her great joy._

 _She caught herself watching Haru clean the tables by himself, with most of the staff gone for the night._

 _"Need some help?" she asked walking over to the booth with a wet rag._

 _Haru looked over his shoulder at Katara with a smile. "Of course."_

 _Haru watched Katara's lips curve upward in a sweet smile, and his heart did back flips. He had only known her a couple of days, but he was completely drawn to her. She was always so poised and graceful, kind to anyone no matter how rude or nasty they were to her. After a few conversations with her, he had learned she was a very hard worker, and extremely intelligent._

 _And her subtle beauty made her even more perfect in his eyes. Her skin a radiant shade of brown, and her face framed by perfect dark brown waves, and her blue eyes were always so gentle. She was not a model…but her beauty warmed the entire room. And as corny as it sounded, Haru was forced to admit that her humble smile warmed his heart._

 _Katara helped him clean one of the booths in her section and she took notice of Haru's knuckles. They were badly scraped and bruised by what appeared to be fresh wounds. Without thinking, Katara picked up his left hand, her brow furrowing in concern._

 _"Bar fight?" she joked._

 _Haru's eyes widened when he noticed that both of her hands were on his, hers were soft and warm compared to his that were bruised and battered. Haru, you're pathetic, he chastised himself._

 _"No. No bar fight," he said simply, placing the hand back on his dishtowel. "I…I uh, bending fights. I'm in training."_

 _Katara raised an eyebrow. "Like…professionally?"_

 _He tilted his head back, letting out a deep chuckle, which affectionately reverberated against the diner walls. "No, I wish! I wouldn't be here if I did!" he said, looking around. "I do fights, and win money, but it's only chump change. I'm trying to get into big league pro-bending."_

 _"Are you any good?" Katara asked as she dropped her dishtowel, and sat in the booth._

 _Haru hesitated as he too sat, not wanting to sound arrogant. "I'm pretty good."_

 _Katara placed both elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands. "I've never met a real pro-bender before."_

 _"Now you have," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not that great," he said shyly. He never liked too much attention. "It's always been my dream to go pro, ever since I was a boy in the Earth Kingdom."_

 _"Is that where you're from?" Katara asked, a little too excitedly._

 _Haru nodded. "I moved here when I was seven."_

 _"Oh, so you've been here a while?"_

 _"Yeah, I—"_

 _A waitress coworker stopped by the table, interrupting the conversation. "Sorry, but I've got to go home and take care of my kids. Katara, can you lock up? I'd be surprised if my house isn't burnt to the ground by now."_

 _"Are we the last ones here? I thought Peng was in the back?"_

 _"No. He and the boss took off."_

 _"Sure, I'll close. Have a nice evening, and tell your boys I said hello."_

 _The brunette smiled. "See you, Katara…bye Haru," she said, giving a sly smirk. She gave one quick look back at the pair before finally exiting the diner._

 _Haru continued. "When I retire from pro-bending, I want to be a trainer…maybe have my own dojo. But you should come by my dojo sometime, I'd love to show you around…"_

 _"That'd be great." Katara looked at her watch; it was ten o'clock. "Damn! It's late. Sokka or Dad will be waiting up for me."_

 _"Do you live far?" Hari asked, standing._

 _"No," Katara hurriedly collected her belongings._

 _"Let me walk you home then, it's late, and I'd just feel better if I did."_

 _Katar paused; she didn't want Katara to get the wrong idea about their relationship. It was late, and it wasn't safe for a young woman, let alone a Water Tribe woman, to be out this late by herself. She usually walked home with Yokanna, her co-worker and neighbor, but she was out sick that day. "Okay, that's really sweet of you."_

 _Haru smiled. "Let me get my things."_

Katara put a pause on last night's memory, Haru was indeed very sweet. On the walk home, they talked mostly about her. He was a fantastic listener, one of the few men she knew who didn't just want to talk about himself. Katara couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the scene that played out when the two of them arrived at her home.

 _"Well, thank you so much Haru, you really didn't have to walk me home," Katara thanked him as they stood outside of her door. It felt like the end of a date…_

 _"It's no problem really, I don't live too far from here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because I was too lazy."_

 _Katara shifted the purse that was falling off her shoulder. "You were very good company."_

 _"You as well—" Haru's attention was caught by a single light that switched on in the small house._

 _Katara saw it too, and wondered if it was Sokka or her father; she hoped it was Sokka._

 _"Katara…" Hakoda drawled as he slowly opened the front door. He looked at his watch, before his gaze rested upon the stranger on his doorstep with his daughter._

 _"Hey Dad," Katara quickly said, hoping her father didn't have the wrong idea. "This is Haru, he works with me. He's just walking me home."_

 _Haru put his hand out to shake with the older gentleman._

 _Hakoda obliged, adding, "Does he now? Well, it's nice to meet you young man."_

 _"He's new. He's a busboy."_

 _Haru mutely nodded._

 _Hakoda tilted his head slightly in confusion, pointing at Haru. "Do you speak, kid? You're awfully quiet."_

 _Katara narrowed her eyes at her father, trying to send him telepathic messages to quit embarrassing her._

 _Haru laughed a little, "Yes sir, I speak."_

 _"Hmm," Hakoda said evaluating the young man. He didn't look threatening, however Hakoda could tell the boy was strong, and taking in account his bruised knuckles, that he was a bender in the fighting rings. Hakoda did notice his good looks, and concluded that Haru would have no trouble in the ladies' department._

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you, young man. And thank you for walking my daughter home. It's nice to find a nice gentleman these days, your mama raised you well, I reckon."_

 _"It was very nice meeting you as well, sir," he turned to Katara, and could tell she was embarrassed…she was so sweet. "I'll see you Monday," since they both did not work on Sundays'._

 _"Thanks Haru," Katara muttered._

 _Haru simply nodded to Hakoda and Katara, before turning around to walk himself home._

 _Katara brushed past her father, and walked straight to the kitchen. She put her things down on their small kitchen table in a huff._

 _Hakod followed his daughter to their kitchen. "What's eating you?"_

 _"Dad! Do you just go out of your way to embarrass me? Asking him if he spoke? You don't say things like that!"_

 _"Why not? It's my house, and it was a good question. The boy hadn't said a word, for all I knew he could've been hard of hearing. Anyhow, asking boys questions and making them squirm is what papas are supposed to do. I just want to protect you Katara. You're beautiful, but you also see the best in people…but a little too much."_

 _Katara's shoulders slumped; they had had this discussion on numerous occasions._

 _"Not everyone you encounter will have good intentions like you sweetheart, especially if they're Fire Nation."_

 _"He's not Fire Nation, Dad. He's from the Earth Kingdom."_

 _"Oh." Hakoda took a seat at their small round kitchen table. "Well Katara, you won't be mad at me once you hear this good news I got."_

 _"Okay…"_

 _"I found you a job."_

 _"I've got a job Dad."_

 _Hakoda waved his hand dismissively. "No, I mean a good one."_

 _"I'm listening." Katara remained standing._

 _"You know that fat cat real estate guy, Ozai?"_

 _Katara knew of him and she nodded._

 _"Anyways, I fixed the car of his secretary, a nice Fire Nation woman named Wei. Well, they're looking for another maid over at his fancy mansion. I gave her our information; you have an interview on Monday morning."_

 _Katara wasn't too thrilled…a maid? But hey, anything could beat what she put up with at Jinpao's. "What time?"_

 _"Nine-thirty, and sweetheart, it pays a fortune!"_

 _It didn't sound too bad anymore. "Thanks Dad, I'll be there."_

 _"Okay, I'll have Sokka drop you off."_

 _"I can take the bus."_

 _"The interview won't take long. He'll drop you off at Jinpao's after."_

 _Katara gave her father a kiss. "Thanks Dad, I love you. And I wasn't mad at you to begin with."_

 _"Goodnight, Katara."_

 _Katara couldn't help but smile at the prospect of a new—better paying—job. After two years at Jinpao's, she was near to approaching her limit of tolerating that place._

Deciding to finally do what she came to the park for, Katara picked up the book that she brought with her: Love Amongst the Dragons. Only a few pages in, she was enjoying the small novel.

She spotted a young mother pushing her baby in a stroller. However, Katara also saw the small child drop a rattle off the side of the stroller. The mother was totally oblivious, moving at an extremely fast pace. Unable to help herself, Katara leapt up from her bench to retrieve the baby's rattle. However, the rattle was not the only thing that fell, for her book slipped off the bench from her movement.

She quickly caught up to the rattle, then running up to the mother.

"Ma'am?" she said tapping the woman's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I think your child dropped this," Katara handed the rattle to the mother.

"Why, thank you!"

Katara walked to the front of the stroller to look at the baby. "What's her name?"

"Hope. Say 'hello' Hope."

"Hi," the toothless child barely gurgled.

Katara laughed, "You are just too pretty Hope!" Katara turned to the proud mother. "You have a beautiful child."

"Thank you miss."

"Have a nice day," Katara said as she gave baby Hope one last wave.

Katara watched the mother and her child continue, just as she realized her book was gone. She walked in the direction she came, but it was nowhere in sight.

Aang and Zuko had been studying for about thirty minutes when they saw some girl spring up to save the rattle of a baby.

"She dropped her book," Aang noticed as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get it for her.

"Aang, I think she's perfectly capable of finding the book on her own."

Aang ignored his friend as he made his way to the book that lay on the paved path. Zuko grumbled as he got up to follow his ridiculous friend. Aang picked it up the small book, as he saw the owner from behind in the distance, next to a stroller.

Zuko snatched the book from Aang's hands. "Love Amongst the Dragons? Sounds stupid," he snorted.

Aang snatched it back. "It was quite captivating; don't judge a book by its cover."

"I haven't heard that one before," he said sarcastically. "Where is this girl anyway?"

Aang pointed as Katara turned around, a large smile on her lips. She looked familiar to Zuko…

Aang walked towards her asking, "Is this yours?"

Katara looked at the book in his hands, and was delighted to see that it was indeed hers. "It is…thank you for picking it up," Katara took a moment to look at the pale and lanky boy as he handed it to her. She remembered him from the diner.

At the same moment, the recognition clicked for Aang too. "Are you that waitress…?"

"I am," she said clutching her book. Just as she uttered the words, Zuko moved to Aang's side, previously preoccupied with lighting his cigarette. His eyes squinted, but not for long: he recognized the girl nearly immediately. Simultaneously, Katara and Zuko's eyes widened.

"You're the—" they both rushed out.

Zuko's jaw set, "You're that simple girl who spilt hot tea all over me!"

"It was an accident which I apologized for." Katara decided she didn't want to talk to this tall dark haired brood who she now had two horrible encounters with. "Thank you, again," she said turning to Aang.

Aang took a bony elbow, and nudged it in Zuko's side. "No problem, what's your name? It seems like we keep running into you."

"Katara."

"Katara…" Zuko whispered to himself. It was a distinctly beautiful Water Tribe name for a poor and plain colored girl.

"Katara, I'm Aang. And this rude oaf is Zuko."

"Nice to meet you Aang," Katara said smiling. He was very sweet, which was no surprise since airbenders are known for their benevolence and kindness even though they weren't coloured. He did look a little strange, with his lanky limbs, tattoos, and hairless head. But his eyes were gentle and his tattoos suited him very well.

Zuko was wondering why the three of them were still talking to each other, why must Aang be so damn friendly?

Aang looked at his antsy friend. "I hope to see you around, Katara."

"Bye," she said smiling. "Oh, and have a nice day…Zuko."

Aang looked at his friend, happy that this girl had been kind to him even with his nastiness. "She was lovely…unlike you."

"What! She's an idiot."

"What is wrong with you Zuko? She was a sweet girl, even though you were rude."

"You're just naïve. It's because I don't like her."

"And why not? You don't even know here."

"I know her enough to know…she's strange."

Aang gave a last look to his friend, as they both proceeded to the spot where their school materials were. For the rest of that afternoon, Aang thought of Katara. There was something about her he found intriguing…he only hoped that they would meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday was the only day that Katara had off to enjoy herself, and what was she doing with it? Sleeping. Her brother came in without knocking, taking a seat on her bed. He gently shook his younger sister's shoulder to wake her up.

"Katara, wake up."

Slowly, Katara opened her heavy eyes, "Sokka, I'm sleeping, what is it?"

"There's some guy here to see you."

She sat up. Someone to see _her_? She never had any visitors—well, none that Sokka wouldn't know at least. "Who is it?"

"Uhhh…," Sokka tapped his chin, thinking. "Lee?"

She stood up, putting her hair in a braid. "I don't know anyone named Lee."

"Actually, scratch that. That's not his name…I don't know he's some buff earthbender. He said he worked with you?"

Katara immediately knew who her brother was talking about, and rolled her eyes. "Sokka, you're so thick! His name is Haru!"

"It's a weird name! How am I supposed to remember!"

"He's from the Earth Kingdom, thus his name is as well," Katara tried to explain as she slipped some shoes on.

Sokka smirked, "Look at my baby sis', with an earthbender boyfriend."

Katara groaned, "Sokka! He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, he came here asking Dad if he could take you out for the day."

Katara froze. "What?" She squinted at her brother trying to tell whether he was fibbing or not.

"You're a damn liar Sokka! He did not!"

Sokka smiled, "Sure did! He's in the kitchen!" he insisted, standing. He gave Katara a onceover, "Ohh, I see…he is your boyfriend!"

"Stop being so childish," she scoffed.

Katara realized that if Sokka was with her, then that meant Haru was alone with her father. La only knew how he was tormenting him! She rushed out of her room, determined to save Haru from the wrath of the protective but brash Hakoda. As Katara approached her small kitchen, she expected the sound of a ruckus. But none of that was occurring, instead she heard…laughter? Revealing herself to the men, she found her father and Haru next to each other, resting their backs on the counter, looking like two old pals.

"What's going on here?" Katara asked, crossing her arms.

"This Haru kid, I like him!" Hakoda smiled at Haru who was still laughing. "He may have weird hair, but you're alright with me," he said, shaking the young man's hand.

Katara concluded that this was not reality, and she must have been dreaming. Her father was so protective of her, he would only let Katara go on dates with guys he had known for a long time in advance. But even after that he was still suspicious. Hakoda would often remind the young men who showed interest in his daughter that he had a Water Tribe club in the closet, and he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Haru, why are you here?" Katara asked, as Sokka came to stand next to her. _And please don't embarrass me in front of my family…_

"I came to ask your father's permission, to see if I could spend the day with you."

Katara could feel her cheeks gain color as she blushed, at his simple words. No one had ever asked her father's permission to spend time with her; he had all of her potential dates running for cover. Katara looked at her father, unsure of what to say.

"Alright with me Katara…we went over the rules, right Haru?"

"Yes sir, and you have my word."

"My man," he said slapping his back good-naturedly.

 _What did he say to him!_ "Uhh, Haru, let me get my purse."

"You won't need it."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She had no idea what he was doing, nor what to say next.

"Goodbye, sir," Haru said, nodding to the older gentleman.

"Have fun, Katara," Sokka piped up and winked.

"I'll bring her back by curfew," Haru added to Hakoda.

"Damn right you will," he said, his smile transforming into a look of adamancy.

Haru couldn't stop smiling as he led Katara out of her home.

"Surprise!" he said as they both stopped in the front of her house.

"Haru, I'm happy to see you – " and she really was " – but why are you here? And how on earth did you get past dad without a scratch?"

"Well…honestly?"

"Preferably…"

"Well, my uncle has fallen ill back in my village back home. He's got seven children, and my aunt can't take care of all the children and him. So, we're going down for a couple of months to give a hand."

"Oh no! Will your uncle be all right?"

"We think so, but my aunt needs us, and that's what family is for, right? So, I came to spend my last day here…with you."

Katara didn't know how to respond to Haru's last statement. He would be away in the Earth Kingdom for a couple of months, yet he wanted to spend the time with her? She thought they were just friends, but friends could spend the day together…right?

"I'm flattered Haru, really I am. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Okay," she said smiling, even though he would be leaving so soon. She enjoyed his company, but he wouldn't be gone forever, it wasn't really their last day together. "Where are we going?"

Haru had borrowed his father's car, for he and Katara would be all over town that day. First, they went to the cinema which they both thoroughly enjoyed. After that, they stopped by the diner next to the cinema where they had an inexpensive dinner together.

During the meal, Katara asked Haru everything she could think of about the Earth Kingdom. She was so fascinated with the country, and reminded Haru that he should consider himself lucky to be able to explore such a vast nation.

It was when Katara excused herself to the bathroom towards the end of their dinner that she began to feel confused and conflicted. She considered Haru a dear friend…but there was no denying it now, they were on a date. And the part that alarmed her the most was how much she was enjoying herself. Haru made her feel so at ease, like she had known him for two years instead of weeks. He was so kind and tender to her, and she had to admit that she knew he had feelings for her…and it was kind of reciprocated. A wave of sadness washed over her as she realized that he'd be leaving tomorrow. She had just gotten to know him.

After dinner, they went to one last place, somewhere he knew was special to her, the park. It was there that the night really took a romantic turn. Shyly, Haru lowered his hand to his side and slowly moved it to Katara's free hand. To his surprise, she welcomed it and smiled as he entwined his fingers in hers. In the moment, she thought it felt right.

But here they were now, it was twenty past seven, which was a mere ten minutes before Katara's strict curfew. They both sat in the borrowed car, not wanting to exit, knowing that it signaled the end of their perfect day together.

"I had a great time, Haru."

"Me too, Katara."

There was an awkward silence as Haru shifted in his seat to face her. _Is it too sudden or maybe too soon…will she be offended?_

Haru looked down at Katara's lips just as a perfect strand of hair fell onto her cheek. Slowly he brushed it away, never breaking eye contact with her. Without another word, he closed the gap between them, until their lips met. Haru didn't want to rush it, and make it seem like he had been waiting to do this…like it was calculated. Plus, he wanted to enjoy it, for it was no longer just in his dreams.

Her touch was like how he imagined it would be, but suddenly—it was over.

"Haru, my father will see," she said scooting as far away from him as she could.

He took a moment to respond, wishing that she hadn't pulled away so soon. "You're right… I'm sorry." Haru rushed out of the car to open the passenger door for his date. They walked to her front door together, and stopped, neither of them wanted to be the one to utter the departing words.

"Well, I'll miss you then, Katara."

"But we'll see each other again…soon," she replied, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Haru gave her a smile before a quick kiss on her cheek, quickly turning back to his car. Later that night as Katara was preparing for bed, she realized that neither of them bid the other 'goodbye'.

* * *

Monday was Zuko's least favorite day. It was the day where the thrill of the weekend ceased, and he would spend the next haul days in school. Begrudgingly, he got out of bed, staggering to the bathroom that was attached to his massive room. Jumping into the shower, he welcomed the warm water as it woke him up completely.

Twenty minutes later, he was going down the wooden spiral staircase of his three-story mansion. His shoes tapped on the imported tile of the foyer as he walked to the ornate dining room. The scents of breakfast wafted from the kitchen, no doubt originating from another marvelous "Yugoda Special".

"Good morning, Yugoda," the older Water Tribe woman greeted.

"Good morning, Yugoda. What do we have here today?" he asked sitting down at the large mahogany table.

Zuko's mother had designed much of the house, but the kitchen and dining room were her prizes. The foyer contained an imported all-crystal chandelier and a miniature version over the long dining table. The surrounding walls were a deep maroon color, with matching dark furniture. Art from all over the world hung perfectly on the walls, without a speck of dust.

"Only your favorites!"

Zuko smiled at the woman he had known, and who had cared for him since he was little. She was his nanny before he came of age, when she was then promoted as head cook and maid. She basically singlehandedly ran the house. Yugoda was always so patient with Zuko, often treating him as her own child, something she and her husband were never blessed with. Yugoda was the one person whose dark pigment was of no significance to Zuko, nor provoked unexplainable contempt. In his eyes, she was a saint and surrogate mother. So much so that Ozai had to reprimand the servant on several occasions, reminding her place that she was only the help; not his family. Zuko would always become agitated when he heard of such conversations. Ozai viewed Yugoda as a commodity who could easily be replaced, but Zuko sure didn't see her that way.

But of course, none of his friends but Aang knew of this special bond he enjoyed with Yugoda. There would be hell to pay if any of them found out that the only mother he truly ever had was a poor, uneducated, Water Tribe woman.

Yugoda came back from the kitchen, with a plate bursting with mochi, fruit, along with eggs and komodo sausage. Zuko looked at the food from his seat, rubbing his hands together.

"Yugoda, you're going to get me fat!"

"I sure hope not!" she replied, laughing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I had some extra time, so I thought I would make something special for you. But you better hurry, don't miss your lessons!"

He answered with his mouth full. "Don't remind me."

"Well, it's eight-thirty. Wouldn't want you to be late," she said, leaving Zuko in the vast dining room, humming her favorite tune. The same tune Zuko would find himself later humming at school.

* * *

Sokka and his sister pulled up to the gate of the Sozin estate at nine-twenty, with Katara in the passenger seat, mesmerized by the beauty and grandeur of the vast property. In breathtaking décor true to the ancient Fire Nation era, it was composed of red brick and gold trim, containing various platforms and balconies. In Katara's opinion, it was more appropriate to call the place a castle! There was a porch-like structure surrounding much of the house, enclosed by trees and immaculate landscaping.

A colored, Earth Kingdom man in uniform oversaw the gate, and walked to their vehicle.

"Good morning."

"Hello. My sister has an appointment…a job interview at nine-thirty."

The man looked at his clipboard. "Name?"

"Katara."

"May I see some identification?"

 _Identification, what is this place?_ "Sure, just a moment." Katara rummaged through her purse, pulling out her wallet. She showed the man her ID.

"Thank you," he said, nodding and tapping the tip of his hat. He then proceeded to push a button which slowly opened the gate.

It was only then when Katara saw the true beauty of the place she hoped to be working at soon. In front of the ridiculously large home was a beautiful fountain, which sprouted clear water. The circular road around it was paved with a light sandy brick, contrasting with the light red brick of the home.

Sokka followed the long driveway until he got to a roundabout at the front of the house. Immediately, another man in uniform opened the door for Katara once the car was parked.

"Good morning."

"Why, thank you," Katara said, as the gentleman held her hand to help her out of the car. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment…and the man had only assisted her out of the vehicle! Katara's attention was then caught by the beautiful white steps which ascended to the entrance of double doors. _This place is magnificent…_

Sokka came to stand by his sister's side. "She's here for a job interview with a Head Maid Yugoda."

"Ahh, she's waiting right inside. Just go up the steps."

"Thank you."

Sokka turned to his sister. "Good luck Katara, I know you'll do great."

"Thanks, Sokka. You'll just wait in the car?"

"Yup."

Katara didn't look back as she joyfully went up the stone steps. She saw an older woman in a black dress and white apron waiting for her.

"Are you Katara?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good morning Katara, I'm Yugoda."

Katara shook her hand. "Thank you for making time for me, Yugoda. You must be busy…with everything," Katara said, looking around the expansive estate.

"No problem. Follow me."

Katara followed the woman past a foyer of such beauty, she thought they only existed in the fiction novels she liked to indulge in. The tile shone to such a high sheen, Katara could literally see her reflection. Were those crystals up there? And…a winding staircase! _I have stepped into a complete alternate universe…_

"It's overwhelming the first time, isn't it?" Yugoda asked the young girl when she noticed her taking notice at every fine detail of the grand foyer.

"Yes ma'am…It's beautiful, just beautiful."

Yugoda smiled, she very much liked this girl…there was a sort of innocence to her. It was quite lovely. Yugoda walked into the kitchen, where she invited Katara to sit at a small table where some of the servants ate their meals.

"So Katara, from the beginning then, shall we?"

"A fine place to start," Katara replied, smiling.

"Sure is. Okay, so tell me, what can you do?"

 _You want this job Katara; you've got to sell yourself._ "Well I've been cooking since I was a girl, so I could always help with that. My mother was a seamstress, so I am fine at mending things. I've been running my house since I was six-"

Yugoda raised her eyebrows. Since she was six?

"—so, I'm no stranger to cleaning. I've worked at a teahouse for two years, so I'm used to being on my feet all day, and tending to people…in the event of parties. Hard work and I are friends; I do what needs to be done."

"Very impressive," Yugoda said, immediately making her decision. She liked this girl, sort of reminded her of herself some decades ago, and with her sweet manner, she would blend well with the accepting staff. "Well, the hours would be from nine until six. Monday through Fridays, and you can pick your Saturdays, if any. The head of the house lets the staff who don't live on site have the day off on Sunday. And from the address Mr. Ozai's secretary gave me, you live in the neighborhood of some of our staff. Jin, does that ring a bell?"

"I know her." _I forgot she worked here… wait, does that mean I got the job?_

"You would be especially tending to Ms. Azula. You two will get along, she's a doll who is only two years older than you. The woman who quit used to tend especially to her…is that a problem with you?"

 _Wait…I do have the job!_ "Yes…yes, of course!" Katara tried not to become overly excited.

"Fantastic. You can start tomorrow," the woman stated without really even asking.

Katara wanted to do back flips on the spot. _Finally! I can give Jinpao a piece of my mind as I dance my way out of that place! Goodbye rude customers, goodbye evil boss, goodbye hideous pink uniform!_

"As luck would have it," Yugoda continued, "the young lady who left was small. I'd say precisely your size."

Katara watched as the older woman reached into the chair next to her producing a black uniform with a white collar. _Is there a little hat to match?_

Yugoda ducked under the table to look at the girl's shoes. "You can wear those with the dress, as long as they don't scuff."

Katara retrieved the uniform, and put it on her lap.

"I'll talk to Jin. She'll be by your house to pick you up at eight-thirty sharp."

"Perfect, thank you so much Mrs. Yugoda."

"Call me Yugoda. Can you find your way out?" she asked, standing.

"Yes ma'am. I look forward to starting tomorrow."

"Me too, it's always nice to have young people around."

Katara did the best she could to stop herself from running down the steps to tell her brother the news. She startled Sokka when she opened the passenger door.

"That was fast!"

"I got it!" Katara squealed.

Sokka smiled. "Of course! They'd be fools to turn you down," he said, starting up the car. "Did you meet the big boss?"

"Of course not, he's probably busy at work."

"How about his son?"

"Why would I have met his son Sokka! It was a job interview."

"Maybe it's good you didn't, you'd be running in the other direction!" Sokka said snickering.

Katara glared at him, she didn't want him to rain on her parade, but he continued.

"His name is Zumo, and I hear he's a terror. He's supposedly a skirt-chasing, stuck up, first class prick. You probably won't see him much though. Some guys at the shop talk about him, he has a _real_ reputation."

"La, gossip like a woman!" Katara sighed as they drove toward the exit.

"I'm sure he's not that bad."

"I don't know…I sure wouldn't want to meet him."

* * *

The next morning Jin was in front of Katara home at eight-thirty on the dot, and Katara was out of her house faster than a speeding bullet.

"Good morning, Jin," Katara greeted her neighbor, "I'm so excited about my first day!" Katara said unable to suppress her smile.

"I can only imagine, what a blessing this job must be for your family!" Jin exclaimed in reply.

"Indeed." Katara was ecstatic that she would not have to share a twenty-minute car ride with a stranger. Jin lived a few doors down in a slightly larger home. She was a sweet woman with two little ones; one of them came to her reading class at the temple on Saturday mornings.

"Did you get rid of that waitressing job?" Jin asked as she drove on down the road.

"Yes, I did," Katara answered, remembering the event with a smile.

 _Immediately after her interview, Sokka dropped Katara off at Jinpao's, grinning from ear to ear. She went straight to the employee room without a word, and cleaned out her locker and then went to find her ex-boss._

" _Where the hell are you going!" he nearly yelled when he saw the contents in the girl's arms. "Go on and get to your shift, or your fired!"_

" _I'm getting far away from here, Jinpao. I can't say it's been a pleasure working for you…but thank you anyway," Katara said, shifting the few items that were in her locker._

" _You can't just leave!" he insisted._

" _Oh, I can't?" she said in a sarcastic tone which she relished. Finally, she didn't have to hold her tongue in fear of losing her job. "I collected my check last Friday. And let's not fool ourselves, sir; you never wanted me here to begin with. So, I get to move on out of this dump, and you get rid of me like I know you've been aching to do since I got here."_

 _Jinpao's mouth was in a straight line as he watched the ungrateful colored girl joyously whistle a happy tune as she exited his diner for the last time._

After about twenty minutes of silence, the women pulled up the beautiful estate.

"Yugoda told me to tell you all your daily duties."

"Okay, sounds good," Katara said, as the women stepped out of the vehicle.

Katara waved to the gentleman who helped her out of the car yesterday; she learned his name was Yu. She took notice of three expensive cars that weren't there yesterday: a red, blue, and black one. Two of which were Satomobile sports cars. _Must be nice._

Katara followed Jin into the mansion where she could smell breakfast being prepared. Jin stopped in the marvelous foyer.

"Alright, ready?"

"Yes," Katara said bracing herself.

"You are responsible for the rooms of Ms. Azula and her brother. That means: sweeping, dusting, cleaning the shutters and windows, changing the sheets and towels every other day, cleaning the clothes that are in their hampers, and cleaning their attached bathrooms. Make sure you mop the bathrooms; they get in frenzy when that's not done. Now, when you're done with that, you're also responsible for Mr. Ozai's study, and let me say he expects it to be immaculate. And I mean it…you don't want to see him angry, heads will roll. Then when that's through, your responsible for the cleaning the sitting room…full of wood furniture. That means get all the picture frames and vases, heck, the fireplace too! But do that last. Then you will help serve dinner. After that, your day is through. If you do all those things properly, you should be occupied most of the day. Any questions?"

 _Shit, that's a lot_. Katara shook her head.

"Good, I'll go get your supplies."

Katara waited as Jin nearly ran out of her sight, and quickly came back with a large bucket filled with cleaning agents.

"If you need a mop, a broom, anything, go to that cabinet over there."

Katara nodded; she was at a loss for words.

"Okay," Jin said out of breath. "Good luck."

Katara stood there in the foyer wondering where she should go first. She decided that Azula's room would be best…but where was that? Not wanting to be a bother, she walked up the mahogany spiral staircase to the second floor. The hall was long, but she opened the first two rooms, and could tell they were for guest. The next one she opened to step into an extremely large room. Katara gasped…this was not a bedroom…this was an apartment!

The large light red canopy bed would swallow up any room of normal size; instead it was dwarfed by the room's greatness. The section right next to the door was like a miniature living room with a table and chairs, and an expensive radio on the round table. _Why on earth would someone want another living room in their bed room? Ugh, rich people._

Past the odd mini-living room was the large canopy bed, with adjacent bedside tables. In front of it was a mirror and seat, no doubt where Azula did her hair and makeup every morning. To the right of that was an elegant oak wardrobe, large enough to contain clothing for four people. _My wardrobe would have to be double this to occupy that large thing._ And next to that was a changing station, and heavy drapes over the large windows that matched the canopy.

Katara was still in awe as she made her way to an attached bathroom which had a separate tub and shower. Katara laughed at how impractical that was. The white tile was waxed to a high gloss; it was quite beautiful.

Katara sighed as she exited the bathroom, only to hear a male calling out.

"Azula! Have you left already?"

Katara moved further, only to run directly into the man, nearly bouncing off him. The momentum sent them both back a little, and Katara looked up into a pair beautiful and startled gold eyes. _Zuko…from the diner and the park? What is he…oh no._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zuko exclaimed, as he took a quick look at her attire and he couldn't believe his eyes. " _You're_ the new maid!" he nearly yelled.

Katara stood there…so this was _Zumo_. She knew never to trust her brother when it came to names, never. "I can't believe it…you live here!"

"Of course, I'm Zuko. How did you not know who I was? Haven't you seen the photos all over the house!" How could _the_ waitress be here!

"I've only been in three or four of the rooms, sir."

"I can't believe _you_ are working here. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Zuko said to himself, his hysteria simmering down. Then he remembered. "Wait, don't you work at that trash heap of a teahouse?"

Well, at least they could agree on one thing. "I quit yesterday."

"Oh…Katara wasn't it?" He wanted to make sure he had her name so he could be specific later for the details of the new maid who he wanted fired.

She smiled that he remembered who she was, and he seemed to be kinder—well, a little. _Large improvement from the last two times I had the displeasure of meeting you._ "Yes."

He just looked at her. He then asked, "Do you know where Azula is?"

"No, sir."

"Oh. Well…bye, Katara," Zuko said, giving the maid one last sideways glance.

"Uhh, bye, sir." Katara stood there, unsure of why that went so well. It seemed like a switch went off, and he actually began to treat her with some dignity. She shook her head, wondering why she kept running into this guy.

First at the restaurant where he was awful, then at the park…where he was still awful, and now she would see him every day. Oh La, why? Of all the rich people that needed a maid, it had to be him. How strange life could be. _How did I even get here? This past week has just been so…dramatic._

Zuko stood outside of Azula's room, listening to the new maid whistle a tune. She was so peculiar, yet she kept showing up in his life…but why? _She's just another maid, she doesn't mean anything,_ Zuko told himself. However, that entire day the only thing he could focus on was the probability of a thing like this happening. It reminded him of what his silly uncle would say… " _Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny."_


	4. Chapter 4

It was the weekend, and the last day of Katara's first week working in the beautiful mansion. There was no doubt in her mind that her new job was a deliverance from her two years of being waitress. The staff, composed of forty-two people, welcomed Katara into their ranks, and did their best to help her adjust to her new duties and schedule. Yugoda, however, was the one who took special care of her, asking for Katara, especially to help her with dinner and other small tasks, just so she could get to know the girl.

Even after her first week, Katara still found it remarkable that it only took forty-two people to run the vast estate. The two gardens, stable with mongoose lizards, a pool, and two different training courts for sparring matches were all immaculate by the end of the day.

Katara was most happily surprised in regards to her relationship with Azula. She didn't meet the lady of the house until her second day on the job, when she was changing her bed sheets. Azula came in quietly, and politely introduced herself, making small talk with the new maid who she found to be very sweet. There had only been three days since then, but Katara and Azula had taken to each other, admiring each other's strengths and work ethic. Katara never knew that rich people could be as _kind_ as Azula had been to her.

"Good morning Katara," Azula nearly sung as she walked into her room, exhausted.

"Ms. Azula, you're back awfully early." Katara noted that it was only about one o'clock.

"Stop calling me that! I'm just plain ol' Azula," she insisted, addressing the excruciatingly polite maid.

Katara smiled. "Are your classes finished for the day?"

"Yeah," she sighed, as she jumped onto her bed.

"Any plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Katara asked, as she dusted off Azula's dresser.

"Nope, nothing at all…but Katara, you don't have to dust my furniture _every_ day. You're just working for nothing then."

"Alright," Katara said, resting the feather duster to her side.

"But, don't you dare skip any corners in Zuko's room, he'll have a fit!" The two girls laughed at Azula's witty remark. Katara noticed that every chance she got, Azula would tease her beloved brother.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Katara confessed. "He doesn't seem to like me very much," she confided.

"And why not?"

Katara stood there, wondering if she should tell Azula about the first time she met Zuko at Jinpao's.

"Well, I've met him before, at my old job."

"At Jinpao's? Oh, I want to hear this story!" Azula nearly squealed. "Katara, come sit next to me, we're friends," she said, patting the open space next to her on the bed.

Katara went to sit on the edge of Azula's bed, covering her face in her hands in mild embarrassment. "It was absolutely terrible." Katara paused, not sure if she wanted to divulge the incident after all.

"Go on then," Azula goaded, giddy in anticipation.

Katara smiled at Azula's insistence, her tone changing to that of a gossiping schoolgirl. "Well, one afternoon Zuko, Aang, and three other guys came into the teahouse. One of them was just bored I guess, or wanted to get me in trouble. So, he lied, saying that I brought him the wrong tea. Well, I sort of quarreled with him..."

"Really!" Azula exclaimed. "I know the people Zuko hangs out with, and they're mostly rotten."

Katara laughed to herself, "Well then I accidentally knocked two steaming teas onto Zuko's lap!"

Azula began to howl in laughter. "You didn't! Oh, Zuko remembers petty things like that. No wonder he's so sour around you!"

"Then in the park I ran into him and Aang—"

"Zuko loves that park," Azula interrupted, knowing exactly which park Katara was referring to.

"Really? I do too."

"Ok, go on!"

"Well, Aang was a sweetheart, and picked up the book that I had dropped."

"Just like Aang."

"Well, Zuko was rude to me there too. That's when I learned his name, after he brought up the incident at the diner of course. Little did I know that he would live _here_! My brother thought his name was Zumo," Katara recalled, shaking her head at Sokka's terrible memory.

"That's so crazy…" Azula's voice trailed off. "He'll come around though, Katara. He may seem like a brat, but really he is very thoughtful and kind. Have you seen the way he is with Yugoda?"

"No."

"Well, he probably wouldn't admit it, but he loves her like a mother. She used to be his nanny, and when my father isn't around, you'll find Zuko in the kitchen talking to her and joking around. He's extremely tender with the woman; it's quite sweet actually. And you can tell Yugoda's so proud of him, just like he was her own son."

"Wow…I never would've expected that."

"Yeah, just keep your eyes peeled, you'll see. He's different than you think."

* * *

Later that day, Katara walked into Zuko's room and sighed at the clothes that were strewn about instead of being in the hamper. She peeked into the hamper, and noticed that Zuko's training gear was in there, and she audibly groaned. His bottoms were maroon, and it took the longest time to clean the soot and mend the tears. _How does a single person go through all these clothes?_ she asked herself, taking in the messy state of the room, the same room she had cleaned yesterday.

She decided to tackle the bathroom last, and clean his bedroom first. The dusty curtains caught her attention, and she decided she'd deal with those first. She began to sing her favorite song as she got her feather duster out of her bucket. She looked out of Zuko's second floor window, and saw a couple of servants doing yard work in the large front garden. She took a moment to marvel at the magnificent and colorful garden from a bird's eye view. She wondered if Zuko or Azula ever went outside to their private stone balconies just to gaze at the beautiful grounds. She saw Zuko's ashtray on the balcony's ledge, and made a mental note to empty it later. Still singing, she bent down to reach the bottom of the curtains where the majority of the dust collected. On her way, back up to her standing position, she hit her head on Zuko's heavy oak desk.

"Ouch!" she yelped, as she stood straight, rubbing the soon-to-be bump on her head. She looked at the desk, which was quite clean and organized unlike the rest of the room. It was so orderly, that it looked like it wasn't used frequently. An expensive typewriter rested in the middle of the large desk, and a neatly typed paper sat next to it. Curiosity encompassed Katara, resulting in her uncontrollable urge to pick up the paper.

"Oma and Su: A Forbidden Tale," she giggled as she read the title to herself out loud. _How do you spell the simple name of the main character wrong?_ Briefly skimming the first paragraph, Katara threw her head back, losing herself in uncontrollable laughter. _Did he even read the book! Sokka could write a better paper than this!_

* * *

As usual, Aang had come over to Zuko's home unannounced just to kill time with his best friend. With no siblings, and parents who were usually busy travelling the world doing charity work, his own home often felt empty and lonesome.

Aang waved at the staff who greeted him as he made his way to the living room, where he found Zuko sprawled on the couch watching television.

"Hey, Aang," Zuko exclaimed when he saw his friend.

Aang jumped on the couch next to him. "You up for some studying?" he teased.

"No," Zuko frowned, turning away.

"I'm just joking!" Aang said, laughing. "Can I stay for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask anymore, you eat with us like every night."

Aang laughed at the truth of the statement. Then he remembered. "Hey, can I read your paper for our literature?"

"It's horrible as usual," Zuko said, stretching. "But I'll go get it if you really want."

Zuko jogged up the spiral staircase, stopping at the second floor. Walking down the hallway until he stopped in front of his room, where he heard a peculiar sound. Next to his open door, he listened to the new maid sweetly sing a familiar song, specifically a lullaby. Her voice was not trained, nor was it smooth or crisp. Yet it was sweet, and he could tell she was enjoying giving voice to the song and so he stood, listening to the familiar tune, smiling as he recognized it as one of his favorites that his mother would sing to him.

He took a quick peek, and saw her cleaning his dusty curtains. He had never taken the time to really _look_ at the maid, for he was always too busy insulting or reprimanding her in the several encounters they had shared since she began her new job one week ago.

But at that moment, hidden in the shadows of the dark hallway, he finally considered her subtle beauty. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the way her waves of hair fell perfectly just past her shoulders reaching her hips, or the way her tanned, brown skin radiated a glow like none he had seen before. Previously he had just considered her to be a plain girl…but he was quickly rethinking his previous judgment. Aware that he was analyzing her beauty, he nearly smacked himself. _Zuko, what the hell are you doing!_ he mentally chastised himself. _She's a colored for Agni's sake. But she sure is pretty_. The last thought made him mentally curse his train of thought. _It doesn't mean anything. Hell, I see pretty girls all the time; I could count a hundred girls of greater beauty than her any day,_ Zuko thought, finally convincing himself.

He shook the taboo thoughts out of his mind, but he still couldn't pull himself away from the dark hallway where he watched the maid go about her cleaning. He saw Katara bump her head on his desk, and he had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh at her blunder, and to conceal his presence.

However, she was the one doing the laughing as she bent over his desk. It was at that moment that Zuko remembered the paper he was supposed to be retrieving was the very thing she had to be laughing at. For reasons he couldn't explain, he became embarrassed as the sweet laughter of the new maid echoed out of the bedroom. She was laughing at his paper! Rage consumed Zuko's body at the maid's insolence as he rushed into his room. His stride heavy against the hardwood floors, Katara heard him before she saw his furious demeanor.

Finding him just past the doorway, the maid reflexively dropped the paper as she moved away from his desk.

"What the hell were you looking at?" Zuko demanded, as he walked to his desk. All the pleasant thoughts he previously entertained of the maid were now only a distant memory. He picked up his essay, just to confirm that she was indeed laughing at his literature work.

Katara put her head down, preparing for his wrath.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," she rushed out, admitting her guilt.

Zuko clenched onto his paper, and looked down at Katara. She kept her eyes to the ground, and it was then when he realized just how small she was. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Why were you looking at my things?"

"I wasn't sir, it just caught my eye, that's all."

Zuko squinted as he looked down at the paper. "And what the hell is so funny about it anyway? Was it horrible or something?" he lightly joked. He knew the maid wouldn't have the audacity to tell him even if it were true.

Katara removed her gaze from the mahogany hard wood floor, and focused on any other spot in the large room that was away from his penetrating stare. Finally, Katara met his gaze in the silence debating whether she should tell him the truth that the paper was a perfect example of lazinessand that he deserved a failing grade for such a disgrace to literature.

"No, it's a fine paper—" she began, but saw Zuko's face contort at her lie. It was at times like these when Katara wished that she could produce a convincing fib. Finally yielding, she told the truth. "Yeah, it was pretty…awful."

Zuko was taken aback by her brute honesty. Everyone he knew lied in an effort to win his graces, or avoid his wrath. The staff of the estate especially would never admit such a thing to their privileged master, in fear for their jobs. In the past, Zuko had managed to get staff fired for offenses less grievous.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he replied icily, throwing the document back on the desk. "What do you know? You're just a maid."

"Sir, I've read the Tale of Oma and Shu, which you spelled incorrectly in the title."

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked over the desk, at the paper's title.

"Also, within your introduction, it becomes very clear that you did finish reading the book. And if you did…" her voice trailed off, as she decided not to voice her next criticism; she was becoming too sassy.

Her arrogance greatly angered him. Who was she to put him in his place? Yet, he was a little amused at her confidence. It wasn't every day that someone stood up to him, especially not a peasant colored woman of whom he was the superior. She definitely had spunk, but it was that which troubled him. He knew right then and there that he would never manage to control her the way he was able to manipulate other people.

Though impressed with her tenacity, he needed to let her know that he was the one in control here. As a result, he grappled with the words he would need to put the uppity waterbender in her place.

"H-h-how dare you!" he barely got out, shaking his head at his occasional impediment. "Who do you think you are, talking out of place like that?"

Katara thought about whether or not she should reply.

Zuko picked up the paper. "How do I know you're not lying about reading the play?"

Katara resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "Well sir," she began, trying to regain politeness, "I teach a children's literature class on Saturdays, so I need to be well read myself. In fact, Oma and Shu is one of my favorite stories. The historical tale was skillfully written, all of the characters and plots are so complex yet natural." She smiled, thinking of the book. "It's kind of like real life –" She cut herself off, remembering that Zuko was still upset, and here she was rambling on about some book.

Zuko began to wonder why she was working as a maid if she was a teacher. Zuko's flash of anger began to pass as Katara's smile faded. He noted that she smiled a lot and it was strange.

He leafed through the five-page document as Katara said, "I must move on now. Have a good afternoon, sir."

Katara spun, picking up her bucket, ready to race out of the room. Zuko was silent, looking at her for several prolonged moments, and she figured now was an ideal time to escape.

"Wait!" Zuko burst out.

Katara stood like a statue at his words, her back to Zuko.

"Katara, I—" Zuko sucked in a deep breath that nearly wracked his lungs. To do what he was about to do, he had to swallow years of crippling pride and self-entitlement. "You're obviously an expert on books—"

"Oh, no, no," she said nervously, her hands shaking as she turned around to face him once again. "I'm nothing of the sort, sir."

"Well, you sure know a hell of a lot more than I do."

"Are you asking for my help, sir?"

Zuko just stared at her. Didn't she get it! Of course, that's what he was doing, did he have to spell it out for her!

"Just forget it," he said turning around, embarrassed that he asked her at all. What had he been thinking? A single moment of weakness…that was all.

Katara displayed a small smile as she walked towards Zuko. She commended him for swallowing his pride long enough to sort of ask her for assistance…perhaps Azula was right about her brother.

"Well," Katara said, gently taking the paper from his hands, "did you read the book, sir?"

Zuko ran a hand through his black hair. "I think we both know the answer to that," he retorted, still unable to swallow his sarcasm. Baby steps. He couldn't completely change in one day.

Katara wondered how he figured that she would be able to help him if he hadn't even read the thing. "Alright, that might be the first thing you want to do."

"No kidding," he huffed.

Ignoring his persistent caustic attitude, Katara skimmed the first page. "Your writing style isn't horrible, but the mangling of the facts sort of…destroys the paper. When is it due?"

"Monday."

Katara sucked in her breath involuntarily, was he insane or just a serious procrastinator?

"I'm doomed!" Zuko whined as he collapsed into his desk chair. _Why am I even talking to her, when she only persists in irritating me? How have I managed to stay civil around her?_

"Well sir, I wouldn't say you're exactly doomed. You'll just have a couple of late nights—" she paused, taking her last statement into consideration. "Really late nights, working hard. That's all."

Zuko gave her a "do-you-know-who-I-am" look. He wouldn't go out of his way for a literature assignment.

"Honestly, I don't even know if I can do that, not if I'm totally unmotivated."

A small laugh escaped from Katara's lips. "Well, sometimes—"

"Zuko!" Aang called out, as he ran into his friend's room. He stopped in his tracks, and back and forth at Zuko. If his large ears hadn't deceived him…he had heard laughing and words of encouragement coming from this very room. Zuko was sitting down; with Katara near to his side… but there was no argument. What had he walked into?

Zuko and Katara just stared at Aang with wide eyes. They had only been talking, but even that was strange, when their brief history was considered. For a few precious moments, neither of the three said a word, suspended in an awkward silence.

Aang pointed to the door, "I, uh…Zuko?" he garbled. More silence, "I was wondering why you were taking so long."

Zuko stole a quick glance at Katara, who had a look on her face that he couldn't read. He proceeded to try and explain why he and Katara were together.

"Katara was just helping me with my Oma and Shu paper," Zuko rushed out, but immediately regretted his choice of words.

Aang's dark eyebrows shot up in shock, as he looked to Katara. Zuko decided not to say anything else that would make the situation even more awkward.

"Good afternoon, Aang," Katara said, nodding at Aang. "Well, I've got to go, and...clean!" Katara exclaimed, picking up her bucket of cleaning agents, and finally exiting the room.

Aang moved from the doorway to let her pass, and looked at his friend. Once Katara was out of earshot, "Did I interrupt something?"

Zuko snapped. "Don't be ridiculous Aang!" he said, standing.

"Well, what were you two doing?" Aang found it extremely peculiar that they were alone together for any period of time without going at each other's throats. Katara was always the exemplar of politeness, but Zuko was brutal. It would only be a matter of time until she snapped like many of the other former maids. For many of the ex-staff of the estate, even the considerable income paled in comparison to Zuko's rudeness and difficulty.

"What are you implying?" Zuko added.

"Nothing…it's just…I thought you hated her." Aang shrugged.

"I don't hate her," Zuko confessed. In fact, he was just beginning to tolerate her. "I just didn't like her resistance. That's all," Zuko winced at his statement. It sounded extremely callous, even to his ears.

"So, what was all of that about then?"

Zuko threw his awful Oma and Shupaper at Aang, who barely caught it. "This. She read some of it and thought it was terrible. I walked in on her laughing at it," Zuko explained, slightly fudging some of the details of how he caught her. _Aang already has the wrong idea. No need to fuel them._

Aang laughed. "She told you that!"

"Basically, but I don't blame her."

Aang wondered how Zuko hadn't jumped down Katara's throat if that was really what she had said.

"I haven't even read the damn book, Aang, and this cursed thing is due on Monday!" Zuko fumed, referring to his assignment. "Did you know coloreds read literature?" Zuko asked in all seriousness.

"I never thought of it, but I guess Katara does," Aang replied, chuckling. Then seriously, "I told you…there's something about her."

"She's uppity," Zuko snarled.

Aang rolled his eyes. He looked down at his friend's paper. "You know, you spelled 'Shu' wrong?"

* * *

Katara couldn't help but replay the encounter she had had with Zuko mere hours ago whilst completing her other tasks. However, she put those thoughts on pause as she was greeted by Yugoda as she walked into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" Katara asked the head staff member.

"Of course, dear," Yugoda smiled, always so happy to see the exuberant girl. The older woman pointed to a pile of potatoes that lay on the adjacent marble counter. "Could you peel those for me?"

Katara nodded, moving past Jin and another servant who were working in the kitchen, preparing dinner for that night. Katara grabbed a peeler, and stood in between Yugoda and Jin who were already engaged in a conversation.

"I hope it comes to a close soon. It's been what, two years now?" Jin said, shaking her head as she chopped the onions that would go into the stuffing.

"It has been a couple of years, hasn't it?" Jin agreed. "It doesn't feel like it though. But it's about time we got some type of change."

Katara silently peeled the potatoes, unaware of what the two women were talking about. Then Meng, the other woman in the kitchen piped up, joining the conversation.

"My boy, he goes to the elementary school down the street from our neighborhood, you know the one?"

Pausing from making the gravy over the gas stove, Meng said, "Well, he comes home every day, talking about how something new is breaking in that slipshod building they call a school. His textbooks?" The woman paused to shake her head at the thought.

"Barely hanging by a thread, and, golly, are they old."

"My boys go to another school, and you all know it's one of the best colored schools in town."

Yugoda and Meng nodded at Jin's statement in agreement.

"Well even there, one book is read by five or six of the kids at a time! Now, you tell me if they got to do that at that fancy Fire Nation school five blocks away?"

The two women nodded. "I just hope that once Foreign vs. the Education Board is through, that we'll finally get the schools our kids deserve."

Katara finally understood that they were talking about the trial that was reportedly near a close. She found it hard to believe, however, for it had been going on for years. In her opinion, the harsh reality was that the country just wasn't ready for the integration of public schools. Katara knew, however, that some type of change was necessary. Her Saturday pupils were the products of the same underfunded and neglected schools that the women were speaking of, and before her instruction many of the eight and nine year olds could hardly read.

Yugoda looked at Katara, who had remained quiet for the duration of their conversation. "I think it's a wonderful thing what you're doing Katara, teaching them kids in your free time. How come you ain't a teacher yet, dear?"

Katara looked up from the potatoes. "Oh, I don't want to be a teacher. I like reading and children, so I figured teaching a reading class was only rational. But I really want to become a healer; I'm just saving up money so I can go to school for training."

Yugoda smiled at the girl's dreams, they were lofty, but she believed Katara could do it. She had only been here a week, and she hadn't heard the girl voice a single complaint about anything. And that was saying a lot, because she knew that her dear Zuko was being difficult with her, which she'd have to talk to him later about that. _If only Zuko had the same determination towards learning that Katara does. That boy wastes his god given opportunities…he needs to start taking them to books, instead of them girls._

Little did Yugoda know however, that Zuko had sent his best friend home over an hour ago, and was in his room reading the Tale of Oma and Shu.


	5. Chapter 5

For the very first time in his college career, Zuko was completely engaged in literature class. The session was about to end, yet he had not fallen asleep or sent any hand signals to Aang. His unusual alertness was attributed to the fact that he had actuallyread the material Professor Ming was lecturing on, and it surprised him to realize that literature actually wasn't so bad after all. After Zuko had spent two nights reading a now-worn copy of the Tale of Oma and Shu, he had realized that he should have given the material a shot much earlier. He was even more surprised to realize that writing was just like Katara had said…and he was enjoying it.

"Yes, Zuko?" the startled professor addressed Zuko's elevated hand.

Rows of heads swiveled to necessary positions, just to confirm that the usually uncaring Zuko was actually participating.

Zuko looked at the various students who gawked at him expectantly before he replied, "Professor, I was just wondering if you too would consider Oma the most tragic character in the play? I mean, even after Shu's death she still had to continue on for the sake of the people caught between the feud," Zuko said evenly.

Aang gave his friend a strange look, as did everyone else in the classroom. Everyone knew that Zuko hardly ever completed the required assignments, and when he decided to show up for class he was usually sleeping.

Ming took a moment to collect his thoughts, resisting the urge to hold onto his podium for support. Zuko had actually contributed to the discussion and intelligently so. He had finished grading Zuko's essay the night before, and immediately thought the young man had cheated since the paper was too well constructed and knowledgeable for the unmotivated student. But Ming was beginning to reconsider, for the boy had obviously displayed that he had indeed read the material.

"A fine question, Zuko,"

Mai turned to take a quick peek at Zuko in the back row, and give a flirty wink.

Ming saw the swift exchange, but continued nonetheless. "Well, in fact I would have to conclude the same as well. For—"

However, Ming's explanation was cut short by the loud chime of the bell, signaling the end of the period. The students immediately sprang up from their seats to exit the classroom, a sound hub emerging in mere moments.

"Wait, wait. I have your essays graded. Don't leave without them!" Ming yelled, addressing the class.

Zuko lethargically got onto the line that was forming to receive the papers, when Azula nudged him in the rib with her elbow.

"Nice show back there. I didn't know you read it," she said grinning, proud of her brother.

Zuko simply shrugged. "Yeah. You know, it was the craziest thing. It was actually because of Katara that I read the damn thing."

Azula silently raised her eyebrows, wondering what that statement was supposed to mean.

"Ah, Zuko," Ming sighed with a smile on his lean face. "Well done sir, by far the best yet. Keep it up."

Zuko took the paper from the professor giving him a small smile, as he too looked down at the paper: B+.

"Wow, thank you…sir," Zuko barely got out as he rushed out of the classroom to go find Aang in the school courtyard.

"Hey man!" Chang yelled across the courtyard, when he spotted Zuko exiting the school. He slung an arm around his friend once he caught up. "You wanna spar this afternoon? Jian, Zhu and I are all heading up to the dojo."

Zuko shook his head; he wasn't in the mood today.

"Nah, thanks for inviting me though. Are you taking—"

Mai made her way over to Chang and Zuko, with smile on her face. She would have cornered Zuko before Chang, had she not stopped to make sure that her hair and subtle makeup were immaculate; she was on a mission.

"Hey Mai," Chang said, giving her a boorish once-over.

"Chang, could you excuse us?" she requested ever so politely.

Chang looked at Zuko for confirmation, who gave him a small nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zuko." Chang departed, waving.

"When did you read Oma and Shu?" Mai asked, taking Chang's former place next to Zuko.

"This weekend, it was pretty good actually," Zuko replied, fishing in his pockets for a smoke.

Mai just nodded, finally cutting to the chase. "Zuko, we haven't gone out in a while, and I'm free tonight," she said sweetly, not one to beat around the bush.

Zuko cursed under his breath, as he lit the cigarette, resulting in Mai's delicate coughing. He ignored her reaction to the smoke, and continued to enjoy his first cigarette in three days.

"Mai," Zuko said, stopping under a tree. He watched a few students mill about, thinking of how he could reply to Mai's proposal. "Me and you," he said, pointing. "We're not a thing."

"Oh c'mon, Zuko," she insisted, moving in a little closer. Zuko could smell the scent of her peach shampoo from her perfectly styled black hair. "Let's go out to the drive-in theatre or grab dinner together. We always have fun with each other, you know that…"

Zuko resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. How direct did he have to be for her to realize that he didn't want anything to do with her? Zuko now wished that he could take back the handful of dates he had with her, if only for his peace of mind. Mai seemed to think that if she constantly pined after him, that he'd finally give into her. It wasn't going to happen and Zuko had thought that Mai had figured that out by now. _What will it take to convince her…and my father? They're both so fucking persistent!_

"Mai, you're just wasting your time with me," Zuko admitted truthfully. He didn't really consider himself a catch to anyone. Sure, he had the good looks, but he didn't understand why any girl would want him except for his loads of money. He knew that he could be rude and unpleasant, yet he knew there was a list of girls that were eagerly waiting to get a shot with him.

"Don't say that Zuko," she pouted.

 _Oh no, is she about to cry? Oh, God. Please, no crying!_ Zuko looked at his wrist-watch. "Mai, I've got to go," Zuko lied as he spotted Aang, relieved that he had dodged a bullet yet again.

"Zuko!" she nearly yelled, stomping her foot against the grass in frustration as Zuko bolted in the opposite direction.

"Aang, save me!" Zuko hissed as he grabbed his friend's collar, nearly throwing him over.

* * *

Zuko trudged up the stairs to the front door of his home, nodding to the various servants in the yard who stopped their chores to greet him.

"Yugoda?" he called out once he reached the empty foyer. He stopped one of the servants who was carrying a load of laundry. "Do you know where Yugoda is?"

"Good afternoon sir. Mrs. Yugoda is in your father's office, I believe."

Zuko's knees nearly buckled from the wave of nausea that swept over him. If Yugoda was in his father's office, it could only mean something bad was happening. The two other occasions that Yugoda had been summoned to Ozai's office, was when Ozai was reprimanding her for being too familiar with his son.

Zuko had only been a boy then, yet he knew that his father had wanted to fire Yugoda. When his father had actually proposed the notion to Zuko when he had lost his temper, the boy threw a large fit. In fact, it was Yugoda who was the one who finally coaxed the young Zuko out of his barricaded room. After that, Ozai decided not to dismiss the then nanny, fearing that his firstborn would harm himself out of grief.

"How long has she been in there?" Zuko asked, snapping back into the present.

The servant noted Zuko's concern, and she decided not to perpetuate it. "Oh, not long at all sir. Perhaps five minutes."

Zuko hurried to his father's office, not bothering to thank the servant. In no time, he reached the office which was a grand room at the end of the first floor, with an amazing view of the back garden and part of the stables. Filled with large windows and enough books to fill a library, in Zuko's childhood, it was a place of fantasy.

Slowly, as not to create unnecessary noise, Zuko cupped his ear to the door to hear if there was any arguing. However, he couldn't make out a single word through the thick oak doors that seemed to be locked.

Suddenly, he was jarred from his position as the door opened to reveal Yugoda, who stood with a hand on her hip. Regaining his balance, Zuko could see his father standing from behind his desk to see what the commotion was on the other side of the door.

"Zuko, were you eavesdropping?" Yugoda whispered harshly, chiding.

Zuko could only produce a bashful smile as the woman made her way past him, shaking her head in reproach. Zuko looked into his father's large office through the door Yugoda had left open.

"Zuko? Come in."

Zuko closed the doors behind him, immediately asking the only question on his mind. "Why was Yugoda in here?" Zuko asked, cutting the pleasantries.

Ozai ignored his question for a few moments, as he sat in his large office chair. "Not to worry, we had no argument."

Zuko sighed in relief, not realizing that he was actually holding his breath.

"I had wanted to see you actually. Sit down, Zuko." Ozai said, looking down at a stack of papers.

"How's school going?" He continued without looking up.

"Very well. I received a fine mark on my literature paper today."

"Really?" Ozai said a little pleased, finally looking at his son.

Zuko smiled with pride. "Yeah. The professor was surprised as well."

Ozai let out a small laugh, "Very good then."

"So, why'd you want to talk to me?"

"I can't have a conversation with my heir?"

"It's rare," Zuko replied rather plainly.

Ozai nodded, no stranger to Zuko's frankness. A dense awkward silence hung over the vast office space.

"Are we done here, then?" Zuko asked rather curtly as he looked around the room.

An angry expression swept Ozai's aging features, but was gone in a moment. He nodded in response to his son's question.

As Zuko got up however, Ozai recalled an important note. "Wash up for dinner tonight. Mai's family is dining with us. No casual wear, you hear?"

Zuko's shoulders noticeably slumped. "Why, father?" he asked, trying his best not to whine.

"Why not? They're family friends, Zuko."

"No, they're _your_ friends."

"Zuko, I'll hear no more of it. Ukano and Michi are your godparents," Ozai said sternly. "And Mai is a beautiful and pleasant young woman."

"No, she's not," Zuko scoffed. Well…she _was_ beautiful.

"Nonsense, Zuko," Ozai shook his head. "You two have a future together. You should get to know her. Your feelings will change, I assure you."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. What was his father implying? "And what if they don't?"

Ozai dropped the pen that was in his hands, looking down at his desk as he tried to think of his next words. This was a delicate matter, one he had been meaning to address for some time. He hadn't anticipated that the issue would arise this way, so unexpectedly, but he would make the best of the situation.

"Then you'll make them. You'll make your feelings change, Zuko."

"What?" Zuko asked, blinking rapidly.

"Zuko, you're not a child anymore!" Ozai said, finally losing his patience as he bolted upright from his seat. "It's high time that you start thinking of your future and stop being a disgrace!"

"I do! Sozin Real Estate _is_ my future; it's one of the few things that matters to me, other than my firebending."

"Don't be so naïve, Zuko!" Ozai scoffed as he turned to stare out one of the many office windows.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Ozai said more to himself. "You can have everything I have, and trust me, one day you will. But how will you fit into society without a woman like Mai at your side? She's from a good family, a pleasant girl and hostess. It's time you start thinking of your reputation. It's time you start putting your ducks in a row…and it starts with her."

Zuko couldn't believe his ears. It sounded as if his father had planned his entire life out for him. The way he was talking about Mai made her seem like a well-placed card in a poker game, and it disgusted him. Zuko shook his head as he made his way to the door, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"You're crazy. I can't stand Mai, there's no future with her. I can't believe you're saying all of this…but I don't care."

Ozai turned to his son in fury, his booming voice stopping his child in his tracks. "Zuko! Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Zuko obeyed, facing his father.

"Now you listen up, and you listen good." Ozai ran a quick hand over his face. "You _will_ learn to stand her. You have a duty to this family, to carry on our business and our good name. Stop being so selfish for once, Zuko! You're not a child, it's not just about feelings or wants anymore; there are sacrifices to be made. The things that last are the respect you gain and the legacy you leave. Fleeting emotions like love won't matter, which I have learned first-hand." Ozai turned away once again on the last statement.

Zuko's eyes narrowed in fury and confusion. He looked at his father, opening his mouth about to voice an angry response when he decided against it. Silently, he left his father's office, never wanting a cigarette so much in his life.

* * *

Katara had been cleaning in Azula's bathroom and carrying on a conversation with her for the past fifteen minutes, chatting about various topics.

"Oh!" Azula exclaimed sitting on the bathtub, with nail-filer in hand. "Zuko did really well on his paper…" she changed topics, leaving the statement open to Katara's interpretation. Not to her surprise, Katara displayed a large smile as she sat on her knees.

"Really? Good for him," she said, wiping her forehead.

Azula could tell that Katara wasn't going to talk further about it, so she goaded. "He said that it was because of you…"

"Really? Oh, well that's not true."

"Why'd he say it then?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really help him."

"Aha! So, you did a little? C'mon Katara, you don't have to be so humble all the time!"

Katara stood, putting her tired hands on her hips, "I suppose I did…a little. But why does it matter? I read some of his paper, and he asked me for help, that's all."

Azula looked at her blankly. "Zuko…asked you," she said, pointing at Katara, "for help!"

"Sort of," Katara replied, remembering the strange encounter. Azula became excited over the smallest things, and Katara believed she was doing the same now.

"See Katara, I knew he'd come around. No one could help but love you." Azula greatly admired the maid. She was always so happy, gentle, and kind, not to mention the wit she never really got to display because of her position.

"I told him that I taught a literature class, but only to children. He didn't believe I had really read the play at first. Then he finally asked for some assistance. He was quite nice, actually."

"See, he's not the arrogant, spoiled Zuko all the time," Azula emphasized, advocating for her brother.

"I'm not sure. That was Saturday, and its Thursday now. He's probably back to normal."

"No, I think he's in a good mood because of that paper."

Katara picked up her bucket, ready to complete the rest of her chores. She couldn't help but release a little snort as she said, "We'll see."

Exiting Azula's room with a basket full of laundry, Katara made her way down the hall to Zuko's room. Usually he was out on the training grounds at this time, or up at the dojo sparring with his friends. However, his door was closed, signaling that he must be inside. Katara sighed as she knocked on the door for confirmation.

"Come in," Zuko yelled from the other side.

Katara let out a small groan, for she wished that he had been out training. Slowly, she opened the door, only to find Zuko hunched over his desk.

He looked over his shoulder at Katara. "Ah, good afternoon Katara."

"Afternoon, sir," she said, stepping in. "Just came to pick up your laundry."

As she walked over to his hamper, she saw him reach for the cigarette box which lay at the corner of his desk.

"Ah, damn it!" he growled, hurling the empty box off his desk.

"Sir," Katara gently interrupted his swift burst of rage.

Zuko quickly turned around.

Katara walked towards him, pulling out a box of cigarettes from her apron's pocket. "I saw the box was empty earlier." She handed him the carton. "I meant to replace it earlier."

Zuko mutely looked down at the full pack, relieved. "Thank you," he finally said as he took them gratefully.

"Oh," he started, debating whether he should thank Katara for the advice she had given him, which spurred him on to read the book.

"Katara," he said turning around in his chair, "I would like to thank you. I know you and I haven't quite seen eye to eye, but you really helped me through with the whole paper thing. I did well on it, and I have to admit…it's because of you."

Katara stood paralyzed, unsure of how to respond to his confession…and gratitude. Zuko was beginning to surprise her, for the words actually sounded quite genuine. She wasn't very used to him being kind to her. She wasn't complaining about it though; he had the potential to be quite pleasant.

"I wasn't the one who did anything really, but I'm happy that you did well on it. You deserved it; you must have spent a lot of time on that one assignment."

"Yeah, I did. It was worth it though."

Katara smiled, maybe he wasn't as lazy as she had previously thought…maybe not as rude either. Katara finally added his dirty clothes to the laundry basket, remembering that she had to empty the ashtray he had outside as well.

Silently, she moved past Zuko's desk to slide open the glass door that separated Zuko's balcony from his room, stepping out into the brisk afternoon. Reaching for the ashtray, she paused to look down at the people working in the stables.

"Wow," she silently exclaimed as she saw one of the servants walk out with an intimidating looking mongoose lizard.

Zuko still sat inside however, lighting a cigarette as he quietly watched the maid walk outside. He could see her looking over the balcony, but he wasn't quite sure what it was exactly that had caught her attention so. He also took the moment to appreciate her figure from where he sat. Unlike much of the staff, she wasn't heavy set, but she was short. His sight slowly drifted downward, before he mentally chided himself for his evaluation. Throwing the lighter back on the desk, he inhaled a generous portion as he stood. He walked out to the balcony, closing the glass door behind him.

Katara heard him come out onto the balcony, and immediately picked up the ashtray she was supposed to be emptying. "I'll be out of your way in a moment sir," she apologized.

Zuko leaned on the balcony next to her, cigarette dangling from his lips. "Don't leave on my account."

Katara held onto the tray, as she stood over the balcony once again. She looked quickly at Zuko, before looking back at the stables.

"The mongoose lizard," he said, propping an elbow on the stone ledge, "her name is Rei. She's Azula's."

"She's beautiful. I've never actually seen a mongoose lizard, in real life. I've seen pictures, but never in person."

"Really?" Zuko asked, surprised, exhaling a huff of smoke. "I love riding. My mother did too."

Katara stole a quick glance at his profile, noting his proximity. He was acting extremely peculiar; actually treating her as a human being, and they were actually having a pleasant conversation, on his balcony of all places.

"My mother loved animals, before she died we always had pets…we can't afford them now though," Katara remembered a little sadly.

Zuko blinked at her statement; he hadn't known that her mother had passed away too. "My favorite mongoose lizard," he continued, " his name is Druq. Fastest one in that stable."

The cigarette smoke irritated Katara's throat, resulting in a series of coughs escaping from her lungs.

"Sorry," Zuko apologized, promptly putting the new cigarette out.

"Oh, it's fine."

"I take it no one in your family smokes then?"

"Well, it's only my brother and father, and cigarettes are expensive!" she replied laughing.

Zuko couldn't imagine being so poor that you couldn't buy so something like cigarettes. He wondered how Katara's mother had died, for it was the second time in one conversation that her mother had come up. He didn't want to ask however. It'd be too rude. The death of her mother probably explained why she was so independent…she was an enigma.

He looked at her looking out on the grounds, her eyes so full of awe. Her innocence in front of the landscape was strange to him, for he had experienced the estate every day of his life, but had never been as impressed with it as she was.

And then the reality of the moment hit him that he was alone, with this strange and attractive Water Tribe woman, who he had put a cigarette out for. He didn't give up his cigarettes for anyone…and that realization startled him. _What the hell are you doing Zuko! Why are you talking to her like this?_ His thoughts scolded him yet again. He seemed to be correcting himself a lot around her.

"Your family sounds a lot like mine."

Katara released a small giggle. "Sir, not at all."

Zuko was amused with her response.

"My family is so poor, I bet my father's monthly salary isn't even half of your allowance. My home, it's the size of your bed room."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "You're exaggerating!"

"No sir. You're so lucky, with all of this," she said looking around. She fixed her gaze on the fountain in the driveway that lay in the distance. "But I wouldn't give up my family for all the money in the world. You can't replace love like that, and I do love them. You know?" she said, turning to him.

Zuko bit his lip, and mutely nodded. Katara had occasions where she would burst out with phrases that to him were almost lyrical. Like he had said in the park to Aang, she was strange. However, he no longer thought so in a negative way. She was quite lovely, no matter her skin or status. He concluded that he actually did like her, he only wishes that he hadn't been so awful to him before. Three weeks ago, he was disgusted by her and last week he barely tolerated her. But now…he liked her.

"What does your father do then?" Zuko decided that he should embrace the opportunity he had to get to know her a little bit more.

Katara turned to him, too resting on her elbow. "He's a carpenter, his name is Hakoda. My older brother, Sokka, is a carpenter as well, but he's just an apprentice."

"Oh, a carpenter."

"Yeah."

"And you…is this all you want to do? Be a maid? You're obviously educated…you _do_ read famous works of literature!" Zuko laughed, self-consciously taking a step closer to her. He swore that he could smell lavender in her hair and it was lovely.

"I hope to become a healer one day. But who knows, I might be mopping floors and changing sheets for the rest of my life."

"Nah, I don't think so. But if you want to become a healer, what are you doing here then? You're just wasting time."

"It comes down to what everything does; money. I'm just saving up for school, I don't plan on working here forever."

Zuko silently looked at her, in an unnerving gaze.

Katara looked down at her small wristwatch. "I must go now, I'm actually running a little late."

Zuko stood up straight. "Why?" He asked more eagerly than he had intended…he wanted her to stay.

"We're having guests over for dinner, I must go help prepare. Good afternoon."

As Katara went to the door, resting a hand on the handle, before she added, "It was nice talking to you."

"No, my pleasure."

Katara gave Zuko a quick smile as she walked back into the house.

Once she was out of sight, Zuko turned around, placing both elbows on the ledge. He didn't like to admit when he was wrong, but he had to in Katara's case. Yes, she was strange, but in a way that excited him and made Zuko want to get to know her even better. She was refreshing when compared to the plastic and proper girls who pined after him or the subservient coloreds who served him. Her species of female was unknown to him, but he planned on becoming an expert.

* * *

Zuko sat watching television with Azula as he heard the chime of the doorbell. Five-thirty on the dot; Zuko cursed the consistent punctuality of the Mai's family. The siblings looked at each other simultaneously.

"Ready, Zuko?" Azula said, standing, and she straightened her dark red pencil dress.

"After you, of course," he said, turning off the television.

Azula turned to fix Zuko's bowtie. "You know how father gets when we have company."

"Thank you, Azula. Imagine what a mess I'd be without you?"

His sister just smiled as she proceeded in fixing his attire.

"Of course, I know how father is with guests, them especially."

Azula nodded.

"You look good this evening," Zuko added.

"You're looking sharp yourself." She gave him a wink.

Ozai appeared in the doorway out of breath, dressed to the nines as well. "What are you two still doing in here, with our guests at the door?"

"We were just leaving father, right Zuko?"

Zuko didn't reply, still cross with his father. Ozai made way to the door, with Zuko and Azula in tow. A maid opened the door to reveal the guests. Michi dismissed the servant, as she spotted Ozai make his way through the foyer to the front door to greet his guests.

"Michi, looking lovely as usual," Ozai said, giving the woman a hug.

"You look to be in good health Ozai," Michi said, moving in to greet his children.

Ozai shook hands with Ukano, and placed a kiss on Mai's hand. "Mai, you get even more beautiful with every passing day."

Zuko stood in the background as he rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you, sir."

Mai moved in greet Azula with a hug, then turned to Zuko, expecting him to kiss her hand as well.

"Good evening, Mai," Zuko said, as politely as he could, trying not to clench his jaw too tightly.

Ozai stood behind Mai, and gave Zuko a look which told Zuko he should comply with the customs. Quickly, he took Mai's hand, finally placing a small kiss.

"Shall we eat? Our staff has the best prepared." Ozai asked with a smile, always his happiest with guests.

"Why, I am famished!" Michi replied.

They made their way to the dining table, all anticipating a tasty meal. At dinner, Zuko appeared to be quite normal. He engaged in various discussions, playing the familiar role of a host quite well. However, he could not help looking at his watch on several occasions, wondering when the dinner would finally be over.

As a result, he was quite relieved when they brought the meal to a close an hour and a half later. Zuko, content with the three-course meal and desert, just wanted to go into his room, and listen to the radio.

He rose to assist Mai up from her chair when Ozai said, "Zuko, why don't you show Mai our new piece of art in the sun room?"

Zuko resisted narrowing his eyes at his father's newest trick to get him alone with Mai. Yet he evenly replied and affirmative. Mai followed Zuko out of the dining room, chatting on about some matter Zuko didn't care about, her voice irritating him more than usual. Zuko led her to the sunroom, when they past Katara, who was leaving to go home with Jin.

Zuko stopped short, startling Mai. "Good night Katara. Have a nice evening."

Mai gave Zuko a strange look as the maid replied, "You as well, sir."

Mai watched with confusion as Zuko's gaze followed the maid all the way to the end of the hall.

"Zuko!" she nearly screeched as she linked her arm in his.

Zuko wasn't aware that he was actually staring at Katara until Mai's arm had assaulted his.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys since it really helps to know if I'm taking this story in the right direction. Enjoy!_

* * *

Katara's family walked into their small home on a hot Sunday afternoon, still chatting about another exhilarating pro-bending match that they listened to on their neighbour's radio. Sokka and Hakoda hastily made their way to the living room to relax and listen to some blues on their record player, while Katara went towards her bedroom.

"I'll go and get dinner started, Dad," Katara yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh, Katara!" Sokka called out, jumping from the couch. "This came for you," he said, placing a letter in his sister's hands.

"Who's it from?" she asked before looking at the return address. Not waiting for her brother's response, Katara read the name of the sender in the top left corner, and couldn't help the large smile that took over her face as she read: "Haru". She ran a hand over his neat cursive, before her demeanor quickly shifted.

"Sokka, why am I just getting this now?"

"I was out with friends by the time you got home last night. I forgot to give it to you. Sorry."

Katara didn't waste another moment questioning her brother. Running into her room, she kicked her door shut before jumping on her bed. Lying on her stomach, she took a deep breath as she began to open the small beige envelope. The anticipation of Haru's words became more unbearable by the moment, in her excitement she wanted to rip the envelope to shreds, but restrained herself. She took a deep breath before reading his letter filled with details of his family, the Earth Kingdom and his earlier than expected return.

She reflected on just how much had changed in the two weeks Haru had been away. However, those thoughts were soon pushed out as she remembered the prospect of Haru returning in a couple of weeks. She had missed talking to him, always eager to listen and help her; she thought of him often as well. Katara's dreamy reflections on the sweet and romantic Haru were interrupted by a quick knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Katara said as she quickly shoved the letter under her pillow.

"Hey sweetheart," Hakoda said, stepping in. He paused for a moment. "Why are you still in your good clothes?"

"Just resting a minute, Dad," she replied, sitting up and subtly pushing the pillow back farther.

"Oh, sorry to bother you. Could you run a quick errand for me, sweet pea?"

"Sure."

"Great. Could you go down to the pharmacy and pick up my prescription?" Hakoda rubbed his sore back. "I'm really aching today."

"Yeah, let me change, and put the arctic hen in the oven for dinner."

Hakoda gave his daughter a quick smile before he exited her small bedroom.

As soon as Hakoda left her room, Katara walked to her small wooden dresser with the letter and envelope in hand. With great care, she placed the letter back inside the envelope, tucking it away underneath some clothing.

* * *

Zuko and his gang had just finished eating a large lunch at Jinpao's Teahouse, and were now making their way to the repair shop to pick up Jian's wristwatch. The four boys walked in a line that nearly took up the entire sidewalk. However, there was no one around to object, for the area was just about deserted. Around this time, most people were in their homes preparing or enjoying Sunday dinners with their families.

Jian lit his second cigarette as he continued taunting Zhu. "Miyuki? C'mon, that's slumming. I can't believe that's all you've been getting lately," he nearly cackled.

"Shut up Jian! Remember that broad, Star, you hooked up with a couple of weeks ago?"

Chang snickered. "Hey, I don't think he wants to be reminded!"

"Screw you guys!" Jian said, spitting on the hot pavement.

Zuko listened to the banter of his friends, chuckling as they recounted their recent "lady friends".

Chang nudged Zuko in the rib. "You've been awfully quiet, Zuko. Score with Mai lately?" Jian and Zhu grew silent, anxious for Zuko's reply.

"Nah," Zuko shrugged nonchalantly.

"And why the hell not?"

"She annoys me to no end, I can't stand her anymore. What I'd give to take back those…instances." Even uttering her name left a sour taste in his mouth.

His friends looked at him like he was a mad man; they would do just about anything to go on a single date with the notoriously picky Mai. There was no shortage of men pining after the wealthy girl, who shot down every one of them. Zuko knew that many men would consider themselves lucky to "earn" a shot with Mai...but he considered himself cursed.

"Zuko, who gives a shit if she 'annoys' you?" Jian asked. "She's hot, that cancels out just about everything else."

Chang and Zhu nodded, voicing various affirmatives.

"No." Zuko shook his head vehemently. "Her seemingly sweet voice is like nails running down a chalk board. Her outwardly soft touch is like scalding acid…you guys can have her."

Chang let out a puff of smoke. "What, are you a poet now?"

His friends continued to laugh at Zuko's remark; if only they were so lucky as to have Mai! They soon switched topics, gossiping about the latest news at the dojo. On joining the conversation, Zuko decided to join his friends in a smoke as well. Digging into his pockets, he swallowed an explicative as he found them empty…yet again. He mentally backtracked, and concluded that the carton must have fallen on route from the teahouse.

"Hey guys, I think I dropped my cigs a few corners back, I'll catch up."

The three boys waved Zuko off as he retraced his steps rather quickly. He found the carton in no time, letting out a sigh of relief once he spotted the nearly full pack in the middle of the sidewalk. As he bent down, he heard a voice call his name from the doorway of a clothing store.

"Zuko?"

He stood up, finding his friend Takumi, a buddy whom he sparred with on a regular basis.

"Takumi, how are you doing?" Zuko smiled as the friends exchanged a brief pat on the back.

"Ah, nothing much. Just picking up some things for my mom," he said, lifting up the pair of paper bags he clutched. "I haven't seen you in the ring lately."

Zuko paused, looking down the corner, wondering how far his friends would get if he continued his conversation with Takumi. He finally concluded that he'd catch up with them eventually.

* * *

Katara quickly walked to the back of the pharmacy, stopping at the large counter where the prescriptions were dispensed. She couldn't see any of the pharmacists, and she really was in a hurry. Impatiently, she tapped the small golden bell which lay to her right, hoping someone would come to assist her soon.

"Coming!" An out of breath Mrs. Wu appeared a few moments later, grabbing the counter for support. Her face lit up when she saw her favorite customer. "Ah, Katara. How are you doing, dear?"

"Just fine, in a bit of a rush though. I'm here for Dad's prescription."

Mrs. Wu disappeared, whistling a tune. She came back with a small paper bag, containing Hakoda's pills. "Is that it, dear?"

"Yes ma'am," Katara said, handing the woman the exact cash as she took the prescription.

"How's your father doing? Not working too hard, is he?"

"I think it's impossible for him to do so," Katara quipped, laughing. "But he's doing well, just the occasional back pain."

"I heard you got a job down at Ozai's estate?" Mrs. Wu continued, ignoring the fact that Katara had mentioned she was in a hurry.

"Yes, ma'am I did. I really enjoy it compared to waitressing."

"That's good, you're such a hard worker, compared to the laziness I see in young people today," Mrs. Wu remarked clicking her tongue.

"I try, ma'am."

"And may I add, you're looking very lovely today, Miss Katara," the older woman winked.

Katara looked down at her favorite dress. A light blue piece, that drew in at her waist, before tapering, and ending at her knees. In a hurry to reach the pharmacy before the early Sunday closing hours, she had just thrown her hair up, but thanked the kind woman for her compliment nonetheless.

Walking out of the small and cold pharmacy, Katara smiled as the sun's rays greeted her, accompanied with a gentle breeze. The bus stop was a couple of blocks away, but Katara didn't mind the walk in the midst of beautiful weather. Placing her father's medication in her bag, she checked her purse to make sure that she would have enough money for the bus fare to take her home.

Preoccupied with the contents of her full handbag, Katara didn't notice the small bump on the sidewalk. Completely miscalculating her next step, she tripped over the pesky bump, her handbag flying from her arms. Luckily, she fell rather lightly, but all the contents in her bag spilled out onto the empty sidewalk. Katara resisted voicing a strain of expletives as she bent down to pick up the numerous contents which now lay in the street.

She heard a group approaching her, and tried not to hinder their movement as she moved to the side. She was forced to look up however when a cigarette butt came crashing down mere inches from her hands, crushed into the pavement by a large brown dress shoe. Looking up, Katara's eyes widened to the size of saucers, as she recognized the stranger in an instant. _Oh no, please no…._

"Hey, look, Zhu," Jian turned, yelling back to his friends. "It's that bitch waitress who spilled that tea on Zuko…where is he anyway?"

"Yeah, I remember the broad," Zhu replied, looking down at the spilled contents that littered the street.

Chang walked over to a small book that lay a few feet from Katara: _Love Amongst the Dragons_. He picked it up, as he leafed through it quickly.

"Jian, Zhu; you know if coloreds read?"

Katara jumped up, afraid that he would damage the book. She had bought it with her own money, and it was a rarity when she had the extra money to buy things for recreation.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, lunging for the book which Chang held out, teasing her. He moved out of her reach swiftly, as Katara barely recovered her footing. He knocked his head back, letting out a roaring laugh as he tossed the book to Zhu.

Katara didn't want to jump towards Zhu as well, for she knew the boys would just keep tossing it to each other. _They will not reduce me to "hog-monkey in the middle"!_ Katara stood rooted in horror as she watched Zhu rip off the cover, and proceed in ripping out the pages as well while also setting some of the pages alight. Chang and Jian watched, laughing hysterically. At times like this, she really wished she developed her bending skills.

"What you gonna do about it, bitch?" Zhu asked smiling; it was no fun unless he provoked a reaction.

Katara wanted to cry, as she watched the destruction of her book. Why where these men humiliating her yet again? Hadn't they had their fill at the teahouse? What had she ever done to them?

Jian picked up the small purse that lay near his feet, as he watched Katara's chest moving rapidly, in a vain attempt to control her emotions. He clutched onto the bag tighter, as Katara moved toward him. Jian took in account her figure in her cheap dress, and briefly gave her a thorough once over.

"You're not that disgusting for a colored," he said, licking his lips with a smile. The husky tone made Katara's stomach knot.

"Give it back to me, you filthy pig!" Katara yelled as she went to reach for her bag; it was more important than her book.

"Whoa, we've got a feisty one fellas!" Jian piped up, turning to his snickering friends. He spun to avoid Katara's reach. "Yeah, you ain't that bad at all," he added gutturally, moving a hand to her hip.

Finally, at her breaking point, Katara spat in his face as she grabbed her bag, with unexpected ferocity, she bended a small water whip to his face from the water in a nearby puddle. The feel of his thick hand on her hip revolted her, and she would not tolerate the humiliation for another moment…no matter the consequences. Chang and Zhu took large steps back, simultaneously sucking in a large breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jian roared, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. He took hold of Katara's small wrist with such momentum and force, that she fell to her knees in pain as his hand began to heat up.

She dared to look him in his eye, as she bit her lip to suspend the hot tears which threatened to burn her cheeks. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but the streets were completely empty; not even the engine of a car could be heard in the distance.

"You, nasty piece of Water Tribe filth," he said, spitting next to her.

"Go to hell!" Katara said with much more confidence and control than she felt.

Jian raised his hand to smack the waterbender across her face, and back into her place, when a great force toppled his body against the hot pavement.

* * *

Zuko had finished his conversation with Takumi, happy that he had the opportunity to catch up with his sparring buddy. Saying good-bye to his friend, Zuko finally lit his first cigarette of the day, when he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the weather. He figured that his friends were already in the repair shop by now, so he took his time taking the necessary turns to get there.

He reached the corner before the shop, when he heard the cackling of his friends. Zuko smiled and shook his head as his imagination drifted to the possible topics they could be discussing now. However, it was when he heard the screaming of a woman that he became alarmed. Jogging to turn the corner, Zuko found his friends, but he found Katara too. On the sidewalk, various items were strewn about, with Chang and Zhu off to the side their arms crossed, sitting back like they were watching a show. Next, Zuko's vision locked onto Jian, and the death grip he had Katara trapped in. Zuko's legs were glued to the pavement, his mind quickly analyzing the situation. Jian was a big guy, and compared to Katara's small stature, he may as well have been a giant. The wrathful combination of automatic rage took over Zuko's body, as he dropped his cigarette, charging at Jian with all the might he could muster.

Before he knew it, Zuko was on top of Jian, both sprawled on the hot pavement. He could hear Katara's shrieks mingle with Zhu and Chang's shouts. Katara scrambled away from the two men who lay on top of one another, clutching her slightly burned wrist, thankful that she was free from Jian's painful grip. Zhu and Chang got up with a start, wondering when Zuko had found them and why he had tackled Jian. Jian pushed Zuko off him, as they both shot up into standing position.

"What the fuck, man!" he yelled, shoving Zuko in the chest, sending him back a few paces.

Zuko pushed him back even harder, still furious as he yelled, "Were you about to hit a woman?"

"She spat at me and used waterbending on me, I needed to teach her a lesson!" Jian hissed as he looked at Katara, who watched the encounter wide-eyed.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. What had he walked into? "Don't look at her, you're dealing with me!"

Jian spat out some blood which salted his mouth. His head began to ache from the sudden impact it had endured. "Are you crazy! What do you care? She's just a barbaric bitch. Hell, you'd think—"

Jian didn't have the time to finish his insulting tirade on Katara, for Zuko's right fist collided with his jaw, a cracking sound resulting before the two ended up on top of each other once again. Zuko was able to get a few punches into Jian's ribs before he was pulled off, kicking, by two strangers.

Once Chang and Zhu saw Zuko was restrained, they picked up the now bloodied Jian from the sidewalk, looking at Zuko in fear and confusion. Osamu, the Fire Nation owner of the watch repair shop, and his son, had heard the commotion from their store, when they came out to see the fight.

"Zuko! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jian hardly got out, fluid over taking his throat before he spat out even more blood.

Zuko looked back at Katara, who stood frozen in fear. Was she afraid of him?

"You're a fucking prick!" Zuko finally responded.

"Fuck you, man!"

Zuko tried to get a running start at Jian again, when Osamu and his son tightened their grip on him, yanking him back with full force.

"Agni, Zuko, calm down!" Chang yelled finally regaining his voice.

"You all make me sick!" Zuko spat. "Get off me!" he yelled at Osamu and his son, who immediately backed away with their hands up. Zuko was as hot as a firecracker.

Zuko took another look at Katara, who had picked up her bag, still looking frightened.

Osamu addressed the colored girl he hadn't noticed until that moment. "What are you doing here young lady?"

"They were attacking her!" Zuko yelled, before Katara could respond.

"Zuko, stop being irrational! We're your friends!"

"Get gone, girl!" Osamu yelled at the mute colored. She was obviously the starting point of this conflict, and he didn't want her prolonging it.

Katara stayed in her place, still shocked by everything that had unfolded; Osamu's words did not register.

"Are you deaf, girl? I said get gone!"

Without further encouragement, Katara gave Zuko one last look of gratitude before she fled.

Zuko watched her scurry away, "Katara!" he called. She ignored his call, and his gaze fell on the ripped and burnt pages of what must have been her book, and his anger boiled up once again.

"You know her?" Zhu asked.

Zuko turned to Jian and pointed a finger at the young man who was hunched over in pain. Osamu quickly stood in front of Zuko, pushing his finger away.

"You get going too, before I wise up and phone the police."

"If the cops need to be called, it's on them," Zuko said pointing once again. His statement resulted in three dirty looks from the guys who he once considered to be his friends.

Osamu brought his voice down to a quiet hush, addressing Zuko solely. "No need to be getting the police involved because of… _her_. You hear? Now I know you're heated, and I don't know what you all have going on with that girl, but don't let some peasant land you cooling off in a cell for the night, you understand?" The older gentleman finished, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko's vision clouded with anger as he violently shook off Osamu's hand and made his way to go find Katara.

"Katara?" He called out, running up and down various avenues even when it became evident that she was long gone. Zuko wanted to see if she was all right; he could only imagine how bruised and scarred her wrist must have been from Jians heated grip.

After turning a few corners, and calling for her more than several times, he finally gave up. Trudging to his car, he ultimately felt defeated. He rested an arm on the roof of his convertible, and laid his head on top, filled with just a barrel of confusion and various other emotions. With his head resting on the car, Zuko missed Katara's gaze follow him from her standing position on the public bus.

* * *

Sokka had been pacing the kitchen floor for the past five minutes, as his father and sister sat at the kitchen table, both in silence. Katara had returned from what should have been a quick stop at the pharmacy, bruised, scraped and burned. Hakoda and Sokka had nearly jumped over the couch when they saw the state of her. She had recounted her run in with the three boys to them, trying her best not to cry. When she had finished, she looked at her father who had remained silent for most of the recollection.

"Who the fuck do those rich firebenders punks think they are?" Sokka continued his tirade, wearing a hole into the kitchen floor.

"You watch yourself Sokka!" Hakoda finally snapped at his son's speech. "Your mother wouldn't tolerate that language, and neither will I."

"Dad, did you even _look_ at Katara? You can see the imprint of a hand wrapped around her wrist. The scrapes on her knees aren't bad, but they're still there! Give me a shot at them, and we'll see what they look like!"

"Sokka, please!" Katara sniffled. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing."

"No, Katara!" Sokka yelled, slamming a fist on the small wooden table. "Katara, for once, you don't have to be strong for us. Let us be there for you. You know what…I'm going down to the police station right now!"

"Son, sit down," Hakoda commanded his child.

"Dad, I'm not gonna let them treat my sister like that in public, and get away with it! Why are you not furious? They _attacked_ your daughter!"

"Sokka! You better sit your skinny butt down this instant, or so help me!" Hakoda yelled, the aggression in his usually soft voice startling Katara.

Sokka took a deep breath as he pulled a chair out.

"No one is going down to the police station."

"But—"

"Hush. Think things through for once! What will you accomplish by going down there, huh? Those four rich Fire Nation boys? No punishment or justice will come to them; we all know it to be true." Hakoda sucked his teeth. "Not a darn thing is going to be resolved by you busting into that station, huffing and puffing."

Sokka crossed his arms.

"Now, our family has been through worse. We'll keep our chin up, pride intact. Katara is a strong young woman. We're not gonna let some four hotheads reduce this family to disparity…not after everything we've been through," Hakoda affirmed, his voice cracking under the intensity.

"Dad, it was only three of them."

"Does it make a difference, Katara?"

"It's only because of Zuko that you don't see a hand print across my face as well. That brute was ready to hurt me, but Zuko didn't give him the chance. He really saved me, who knows what would have happened if he didn't show up?"

"Thank La he did." Hakoda said sullenly, the thought that his daughter wasn't even safe in broad daylight terrified him. "He didn't have to do that, and it took a lot of guts for him to take on his friends like that."

Katara wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I like him."

Hakoda and Sokka snapped their gaze to Katara.

"One noble act doesn't change him or his family," Sokka snarled.

"Then what does it do Sokka?" Katara asked, she too becoming angry.

Her brother remained silent.

"How dare you slander him like that, when he was the only one to come to my aid."

Sokka hung his head.

"I've concluded that he is a decent man, not the perfect one, mind you. And he deserves our gratitude if nothing else. He can't help the color of his skin or his bending nature, but _you_ can help your rudeness."

"Katara is right, of course." Hakoda concluded the discussion, seeing that tension was quickly rising. "I think we're all tired. Let's just take it easy tonight."

* * *

Zuko had gotten home about ten minutes ago, walking right past the living room trudging up the stairs to the second floor. Aang and Azula had been playing cards and listening to the radio when they saw Zuko come in, his knuckles bloodied. They followed him up the stairs, calling his name, gaining no response.

When Zuko finally got to his bedroom, he finally acknowledged his sister and friend. Shutting the door, he told them why he looked the way he did, and what had happened to Katara. Azula and Aang sat on Zuko's bed, listening to him recount the details.

"Oh Agni, poor Katara!" Azula exclaimed, covering her mouth as she heard what had happened to her maid and friend.

Aang was silent, fixing his gaze on Zuko's window, shocked to the same extent as Azula. "It looks like you got Jian good," he finally spoke up, referring to Zuko's bloodied knuckles.

"Not nearly good enough!"

"Zuko calm down, please. Someone will hear. You don't want father to find out, do you? You're lucky he's gone for the weekend or else…you know he already thinks you're reckless."

"I don't care what father thinks! I prefer he consider me reckless, than a coward who would watch an innocent woman be assaulted by a man twice her size! You know how small Katara is, and Jian is nearly a mountain! She looked so scared…" Zuko's voice trailed as he turned his back on Aang and Azula who shared a confused look.

"And the worst part is," he continued, "they're gonna get away with it, and they'd do it again if given the chance."

"You've seen their true colors Zuko, it's not your duty to associate with them after this."

"Hell, Jian will be lucky if I don't kick his ass again when I see him at school tomorrow!"

"If what you said you did to him is true…I don't think he'll be able to make it to school," Aang quipped.

"I wonder how Katara is," Azula added thoughtfully. "Zuko," Azula said standing, "your knuckles, let me clean them."

"No, I'm fine."

Azula ignored him as she walked into his bathroom to get some water and anything to clean the wounds.

Aang looked at Zuko, who stared out the window, hand on his hip.

"Zuko I've never seen you this way about anyone—I mean… anything before."

"I couldn't watch her be brutalized."

Aang looked at Zuko, as he heard Azula run the tap in his bathroom. "Zuko, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Zuko looked at Aang, afraid to utter another word.

"Ready?" Azula said, walking in. "Sit down Zuko."

He voiced no complaint as he sat in between Aang and Azula. His sister picked up his right hand, and proceeded to clean it.

"You better hope father doesn't find out."

"No…he will," Aang commented lightly.

Azula gave him a quick glare, as Zuko remained silent.

"It was a noble thing, Zuko, what you did for Katara. I'm sure she's thankful."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Aang looked down at his hands as Azula remained silent.

All Aang could think about the rest of the day was Zuko's last statement: what was happening to his friend?

* * *

Katara woke up Monday morning, dreading going to work and having to face Zuko. She didn't want to admit it; but she was thoroughly embarrassed. Katara kept reminding herself that Zuko considered those three pigs his friends; how different was he? A couple of kind conversations and similarities didn't mean anything significant…did it?

Mercifully, Jin asked few questions on the car ride to the estate, and Katara silently went about her chores. She didn't see Zuko that morning, she figured that he had left for class early. Perhaps he was avoiding her too…

Humming a comforting hymn, she walked up the spiral staircase to Zuko's bedroom to put his clean laundry back in his drawers. She actually smiled when she saw that his room was clean for once, and she wouldn't have to do too much cleaning. She was thankful even for the small blessings.

She went about putting the clothing in the appropriate drawers, as she looked out at the ashtray on the balcony and it was…empty? Usually she had to empty it every two days, but she had been noticing that Zuko had been smoking a little less lately. Finished with the clothing, she looked at his bed which looked messier than usual. She shook her head as she approached the bed, still baffled that anyone could stand such a mess.

She walked to the linen closet on the hall, getting a new set of red sheets which complimented the shade of red on his canopy bed. She started off with the pillow covering, but as she lifted the large pillow, she noticed something under it. She picked up the small book which appeared under the pillow: _Love Amongst the Dragons_. She sighed sadly, remembering that her own copy had been destroyed yesterday, she was happy at least that Zuko was reading it. Judging from the little bit she had read, she considered it a good read.

Katara examined the book a little more closely, and realized that it must have been brand new; not a single page frayed or torn, with the spine perfectly intact. Curious, she picked it up, opening the cover. She blinked rapidly several times, sure that what she was seeing was a mirage of some sort. Neatly inscribed in black ink, Katara read:

 _For Katara, hope you don't miss the old one too much – Zuko._

Katara sat on the bed, holding the book in her now trembling hands…Zuko had bought her a book? Not only did he come to her rescue yesterday afternoon, but he was moved enough to replace her destroyed book.

"My goodness…," she said to herself as she flipped through the several pages. She truly was moved; it was a very kind and unexpected gesture. _Boy…I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. He's nothing like those boys._

* * *

Zuko sat in his history class, his head in the clouds. The entire period he had wondered if Katara had found the book he bought for her. He left the bed extra messy that morning just to draw her attention to it. He fondly remembered the events of last night after Azula had cleaned his knuckles.

 _"Jee!" Zuko addressed the off duty chauffer who sat in the kitchen._

 _"Yes sir?"_

 _"Come here," Zuko said, standing in the living room, as the tall chauffer quickly made his way to him._

 _"Don't worry; you're not in trouble," Zuko assured the man once he was in front of him. "Follow me."_

 _Zuko led him to the foyer, making sure no one was around._ _"Alright, I need you to run an errand for me."_

 _"Of course, sir."_

 _"I need you to go to town and buy a book."_

 _"A book?" Jee nearly exclaimed, unable to mask his surprise._

 _"I know, I know, but yes, a book." Zuko pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket, handing it to the chauffer._

 _"Listen, I don't care if you have to go to the next town over, visit every bookshop in the damn county. I want the book tonight."_

 _Jee looked at the paper quizzically. "Of course sir, anything else?"_

 _"No, but make sure it's that one," he said, pointing at the paper in Jee's hand. "This is very important to me. Oh, don't tell anyone…it's a gift for someone."_

 _"Of course, I'll get going then, sir."_

 _Zuko patted the chauffer on the back. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."_

Zuko was snapped out of his memory when he heard the professor angrily calling his name from the front of the room.

"Zuko! Would you be so kind as to answer the question?"

Zuko looked around the room, all eyes on him. How long had he zoned out for? "Sorry sir, could you repeat it?"

Rolling his eyes, the professor posed the question to another student who was more alert, as the rest of the class refocused their attention to their textbooks. Zuko was able to concentrate for the remaining thirty minutes of the class; however, his mind did occasionally drift to his plan.

Zuko was the first one to flee the classroom, not wasting any time socializing in the courtyard. He couldn't help but notice the whispers that followed him all the way to the parking lot, the same way they had when he walked into class. He was well aware that he'd be the school's hottest gossip until the end of the week.

Approaching his car, Zuko found Mai waiting for him, checking her hair in the side mirrors. Rolling his eyes as he audibly scoffed, Mai jolted rod straight.

"Zuko," she said frowning.

"What is it now, Mai?" Zuko asked, standing next to his car.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked, pouting.

Zuko pulled the keys out of his pants pocket. "Oh, you mean you haven't heard?" he nearly snarled sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Zuko. Tell me what happened, we can talk, right?"

"Agni, Mai, I'm not in the mood, okay!" Zuko ran a hand over his face to try and calm down a little as he watched Mai winced at his brashness.

"What's been wrong with you lately, Zuko? Things haven't been the same between us." She took a step towards him, as Zuko reacted taking a step backwards.

Finally, he had had enough of Mai and her persistence. "Mai, just leave me alone! I don't know how direct I must be to make you realize that I want _nothing_ to do with you. This 'us' you keep talking about, doesn't exist!" Zuko could see the moisture collecting on her eyelids, but he wasn't through. "I'll be polite when your family is over, but I don't want to talk to you anywhere else. Now I'm sorry it had to come to this." Zuko finally opened his car door. "But I'm through and I'm sick of dropping hints."

As Mai's first teardrop fell, Zuko felt like a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders. He jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engine. Mai stood next to the car still, pretending that the conversation _wasn't_ over. When she saw that Zuko was serious about the end of what she considered to be a relationship, she knocked on his windows as people began to take notice.

"Zuko, you can't do this!" she fussed. "You can't just end things like this!"

 _What the hell is wrong with this woman?_ "Mai, get the hell out of my way, unless you want your feet run over!"

Zuko pulled out of the parking spot like a bat out of hell, his tires screeching all the way off the campus. Mai jumped back, as she watched Zuko speed off, a couple of students jumping out of his way. She wanted to let out a scream for him to come back, but she knew he was long gone. She tried to control her emotions and put on a cold, stoic face. Turning to make her way back to her car, she spotted the Aang gawking at her.

Narrowing her eyes marred by smudged make-up at Zuko's lanky friend, she threw her head back, stomping off in a furry.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko made record time back to the estate after he left Mai bawling in the school parking lot. Speeding a good twenty miles per hour above the set limits, he began to wonder what exactly he was racing home for anyway. The reality set in that his father was scheduled to return from his business trip that morning, meaning it was only a matter of time before Ozai summoned his son to account for his actions. Though Zuko had assured Azula on numerous occasions that he wasn't afraid of Ozai's wrath, deep down he knew his father would have more than a few cross words for him after this incident.

Pulling his car into his parking space near the fountain, Zuko groaned when he saw his father's car parked on the opposite side. He tried to push the unpleasant thoughts out of his head as he jogged up the steps; his direction took him determinedly through the foyer straight to the kitchen. Yugoda always had food prepared for him after he returned home from classes and he hadn't spoken with her for quite some time.

He smelt the aromas from the kitchen before he entered and when he did, he found Yugoda with Meng and Jin, all three women cooking and quietly gossiping. As soon as Zuko appeared in the doorway, the chatter ceased.

"Zuko," Yugoda greeted him happily with a smile.

"Hey, Yugoda." Zuko looked around the kitchen at the two other maids, who silently turned their backs to Zuko. "Pardon me, but may we have a moment?" he asked, addressing the two cooks, who had suddenly become timid.

The women looked up, startled, as Yugoda nodded for them to leave. Jin and Meng glued their gaze to the tiled floor as they silently and quickly brushed past Zuko.

Yugoda walked to the sink to wash her hands, as Zuko picked an apple from the large fruit basket.

"What's the matter? You look a little down," Yugoda noted as Zuko pulled out a stool.

Tiredly, he rubbed his hands over his face, feeling his rough facial hair begin to make an appearance. "Is Father back?" he asked, ignoring Yugoda's inquiry.

"Yes, of course—" Yugoda began before her gaze focused on the battered state of Zuko's knuckles. Quickly drying her hands, she moved to stand across from him, releasing a gasp as she saw the true extent of his injuries. Gently she pulled his right hand away from his face. "What happened to you Zuko?"

Zuko promptly yanked his bruised hand out of Yugoda's, embarrassed and not wanting to account for his actions just yet. "You should see the other guy," he quipped, attempting make light of the situation.

Yugoda saw right through his forced and unconvincing smile as she picked up her wooden rolling pin. "You've been fighting again, haven't you?"

"You make it sound like it's a common occurrence."

"Common enough, and stop trying to avoid telling me what happened."

Zuko averted his gaze as he finally relented. He quickly recounted the entire incident to Yugoda who listened quietly and thoughtfully, proceeding in her tasks.

"I told you them boys were trouble, Zuko."

"They were fine until yesterday. I couldn't be a part of their brutality."

"And I'm proud that you weren't. I figured one day something like this would happen, where you'd realize that you're too good for their company."

Zuko looked away once again, shame overtaking him as he remembered past events that weren't so noble. "No, I'm not, Yugoda."

"Yes, you are. That took courage Zuko – standing up for someone like that even when you know you'll get flack for it. Now, I can't speak for Katara, but she's a good girl. I'm sure she's fine, and grateful for what you've done. I don't like fighting…but sometimes you must. And I'm proud of you, Zuko, very proud."

Zuko's cheeks flushed at Yugoda's heartfelt praise. "Yeah, but Father sure won't feel the same way."

Yugoda shrugged. "Then he's wrong."

Zuko smiled at her honesty. "I wonder when he'll yell at me for all of this. Lecturing me on fighting, and reminding me of how reckless I am. Blah, blah, blah."

"He'll probably call you into his office soon. Boy, he's gonna be mad!" Yugoda nearly laughed as she shook her head. "You better start preparing your excuses now."

Zuko resisted a glare, as he wondered why Yugoda couldn't sugarcoat things…at least _sometimes_. "I bought Katara a new copy of the book that was destroyed by one of my 'friends' yesterday. I figured that she at least deserved that."

Yugoda blinked a couple of times rapidly. "Did you now?"

"Yeah, Jee ran out last night to pick it up for me. I told him I didn't care if he had to go a hundred miles to find the thing; I wanted it immediately so that I could give it to Katara today. He said he had to go to three separate stores to find it."

Yugoda was impressed that Zuko would make such a grand gesture towards Katara. "Three stores, you said?"

Zuko nodded as he continued to eat his apple. "Yeah, he's a good guy. I hope Katara found it," he said, smiling to himself.

Yugoda looked up from her rolling pin to find Zuko with a dopey grin on his face. "Found it? What does that mean?"

"What! Nothing, I m-m-mean—"

"Zuko, quit stuttering. Why are you acting so strange today? Did Jian knock you upside your head too?"

 _You're the second person to tell me that I've been acting strange today…_

"I'm just fine Yugoda. Just a little—"

Their conversation was cut short by the screech from a pair of shoes in front of the kitchen doorway. Katara appeared soon after, resting on the doorframe, slightly out of breath. "Mrs. Yugoda, have you seen Zu—" she rushed out before she took a second look about the kitchen

She blinked at the sight of Zuko, not expecting to find him there. She wasn't prepared to face him just yet.

Zuko stood once Katara came into full view, self-consciously running a hand through his hair. The two forgot Yugoda's presence as various thoughts rushed through their minds.

"Yes, dear?" Yugoda asked impatiently, disrupting the silence.

Katara shook her head, as she addressed Zuko, finally stating the reason of her sudden appearance. "Mr. Ozai wishes to see you…in his office, sir."

Zuko's shoulders sagged, as he gulped rather audibly. The time for reckoning had finally arrived.

"You better get going then, you know how much he hates waiting," Yugoda reminded Zuko as he watched Katara quickly rush out of the kitchen.

Zuko didn't linger to hear Yugoda finish her thought, for he took off in the direction Katara had departed.

Yugoda looked up, realizing that Zuko had abruptly left, not waiting for her to finish. She had known the young man since birth, and usually he was an open book to her. But she could tell there was something else stirring in him, and for the life of her she couldn't put a finger on it. Yugoda eventually chalked up the unusual anxiety to nerves and stress from school and home.

Her thoughts were disrupted as Jin and Meng walked back into the kitchen laughing loudly.

"That boy tore out of here faster than a speeding bullet! He nearly knocked us over, Yugoda!" Meng remarked, as she walked to the back counter.

Zuko nearly ran to catch up with Katara as she walked away from the kitchen into an adjacent hallway, next to several guest rooms. "Katara!" he called out in a harsh whisper, as the maid pretended not to hear his footsteps behind her.

She finally stopped, realizing that Zuko would follow her all the way outside, until she finally acknowledged him. Still, she didn't face him as he finally came to stand next to her. Katara looked down the hall, watching a servant go up the stairs with a basket full of laundry. On the opposite end of the hall sounds of sweeping could be heard, all observations indicating that they were far from being alone.

Katara finally turned to Zuko, who waited patiently for her to address him. "Sir, your father's waiting for you and he didn't sound very happy," Katara reminded him.

"He can wait. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what exactly?" Katara whispered as a servant nodded at the two of them as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You know damn well about what," he whispered as well.

Katara gulped as she looked at the various people, who were in earshot and could easily eavesdrop on their entire conversation. Zuko also looked around at the several employees, who pretended to be carrying on with their tasks, but were obviously listening in. Without thinking, he quickly took Katara by the arm pulling her into an empty room next door. He closed the door softly, as a wide-eyed Katara watched him, his strong hand still encircling her arm.

"Sir, this isn't a good idea. I'll be more than willing to talk to you later, but…" Katara wasn't sure how to voice her opposition to the situation he had created by speaking to her in private, in an empty room, with several witnesses nearby.

"I don't care," he stated, releasing her arm, and waving his hands. "People always talk in this house. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Katara quickly looked away, hiding her wrist under her apron. "I'm okay. It was no big deal."

Zuko immediately noticed her gesture, and knew she was hiding her injuries. "Is that the hand?" he asked pointing.

Katara mutely nodded.

"May I…see?"

Slowly Katara moved her reddish-purple wrist, as Zuko put his own hand out to assess her wounds. A small gasp resulted as he saw the large angry handprint of Jian's grip covering her small and dainty wrist. "That bastard," he snarled in response.

"It'll heal. The burn is minor. I know a beginner waterbending technique that'll heal it slowly."

"He's still a bastard."

Despite herself, Katara released a small giggle, coaxing a smile from Zuko. "I must thank you though. I'd have this printed across my face as well if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I wouldn't let him hurt you — I mean, I wouldn't let him hurt any woman."

"And for the book, that was too kind, you really shouldn't have."

He took a step forward, closer. "Of course, you deserve a replacement."

Katara looked around the bedroom as she cleared her throat, wondering if the conversation would continue. "Your father is waiting." Katara looked down at her hand, which Zuko was still holding. "Sir…you can let go of my hand now."

Zuko let go of her hand like a hot rock, stuffing his own in his pocket.

"Call me Zuko. I think we know each other well enough by now."

She looked up, shaking her head, and met his gaze. "No, I couldn't, it'd be too improper."

"I insist…people I care about have such a privilege."

Katara didn't tear her eyes from Zuko's, though she felt extremely light headed, and her stomach began to knot. It must have been a simple slip of the tongue…it had to be. However, she quickly began to rethink that last statement, for the gaze Zuko had on her was like no other. It was almost as if his lovely gold eyes were peering straight into her soul; he saw _her_.

"Zuko!" Azula could be heard calling for him in the hallway.

Zuko and Katara tore their gaze from each other, refocusing on the door, and Azula's nearing voice.

"Zuko, you have to go now," Katara said ever so softly.

Zuko smiled as he heard his name roll off her tongue for the first time. He looked back at Katara, unwilling to part with her just yet. There was so much more he wanted to say to her, but he was afraid that more confessions would slip. Maybe it was a blessing that Azula had come along. Zuko stepped out of the room without saying another word to Katara, opening the bedroom door just wide enough so he could slip out, and avoid exposing her.

"Zuko, what were you doing in there? Didn't you hear me calling earlier?" Azula asked, a little out of breath.

"Sorry. I was looking for something," he rushed out quickly.

"You can do that later…if you survive. Father is going crazy, I'm positive that he found out about yesterday."

"Yeah, me too…," Zuko's voice trailed off as he glanced at the closed door leading to the guest bedroom. "On a scale from one to ten...how angry would you say he is?"

Azula didn't hesitate with her bluntness. "Level thirteen, for sure."

"Fuck…"

"And wasting more time _here_ isn't helping!" Azula nearly yelled.

Zuko finally took heed to her warning as he left the hallway, jogging all the way to his father's office. Normally, he would have taken his time in getting there, but he had already kept him waiting for much longer than he should have. Once outside the office doors, Zuko took a moment to collect all the confused and jumbled thoughts in his mind. He finally knocked, waiting for his father's permission to enter.

"Zuko? That better be you!" Ozai yelled angrily from the other side.

Without responding, the Zuko pushed open the double doors and then closed them softly behind him. His father stood behind his desk, hands on his hips as he stared out of a nearby window. Zuko walked to the opposite side of his father's desk, deciding that it would be best if he remained standing.

"Zuko…," Ozai began slowly and deliberately. Zuko could tell that his father was doing his best to control his tone and decibel level. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for this mess," he hissed, finally facing his son, the vein in his neck already throbbing.

Zuko swallowed in a vain attempt to relieve the sudden dryness in his throat. "I take it you've heard about what happened—"

"Don't you dare use your sarcasm with me!"

Zuko sighed, "I'm not. I just…wanted to see how much you already knew."

"Oh, you want to know what I know, Zuko?"

Zuko stood his ground, resisting the urge to nod to his father.

Ozai needed no further encouragement to begin his rant. "I come back to what should have been a peaceful home from a tiring weekend in Yu Dao, and the first thing I'm bombarded with is a message to call Osamu. And I ask myself: 'Why would Osamu, someone who fixes watches for a living, need to talk to me?' So, I call Osamu, on my own time mind you, and you know what he tells me?"

"No, what?" Zuko played along, doing his best to remain as respectful as possible.

"That my son," Ozai yelled, slamming a fist down on his desk, resulting in several things toppling over, "started a street fight, in broad daylight. Also, that it took two grown men to restrain him and that he was swearing like some inbred fool! And you know what that fight was over, _son_?"

"No…?" Zuko asked, gritting his teeth.

Ozai finally let the cap off what little control he had maintained, not caring to keep his voice hush any longer. "It was over the new maid! Now please tell me that Osamu has finally lost his damn mind and it's not true!"

"Then I'd be a liar," Zuko stated with a calmness he certainly didn't feel.

Ozai took a moment to still his racing mind as his eyes narrowed to slits. "Should I even bat an eye at your antics anymore, Zuko? I always thought I had raised you better, but then you run off and do stupid things like this. I can't even go on a business trip, without some sort of calamity occurring at home!"

"You did raise me well father, and that's why I had to do the honorable thing when I saw Katara being manhandled by Jian."

Ozai paused, confusion clouding his features. "Who the hell is Katara?"

"The maid, the woman Jian was attacking."

"Zuko, there were other ways you could've dealt with the situation, something that didn't include tackling Jian like a fiend!"

Despite the intensity of the moment, Zuko had to swallow a chuckle.

"Jian had to be taken to the hospital! I hope you know that I'm going to have to pay for the medical bills…a damn broken rib, Zuko? You know, I can only cover your ass so much and my patience with your recklessness is growing thin, boy! How on earth am I supposed to conduct business with Jian's father after this? Are you just hell bent on dragging our name?"

"Father, if you expect me to watch an innocent woman be battered in public…well I'd rather not be part of this family if that's what our family does! I know Katara is a colored—"

"Oh, Zuko, please!" Ozai said, turning.

"But she's still human, and I won't apologize for defending a _woman_...no matter what her color is. I bet you wouldn't be upset if she was Fire Nation," Zuko scoffed.

As he watched his father's mouth form a straight line, he immediately wished that he had chosen a different set of words. He knew his father was resisting the urge to jump over the desk, and strangle him.

"You will hold your tongue, boy!" Ozai yelled angrily, pointing his finger at his disrespectful son.

"This issue is much greater than mere race or skin color. It's about my – your – reputation. But naturally, the fact that she's a poor Water Tribe woman just makes it even worse! Zuko, the world we live in isn't perfect…and there are certain things we cannot change. I can't have you picking fights around town over people like _her_." Ozai's voice became slightly calmer.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "And who would 'people like her' be, father? I can't believe that you're upset with me, because I did the right thing!"

"Zuko, I'm upset that you'd be so reckless as to batter and alienate the people we have no choice but to socialize with! Do you not realize the complications you have created for me? All over some irrelevant maid…"

"All you care about is your business, you don't care about people…well I do."

"Well, this is a new development. When did you become so chivalrous?" Ozai scoffed.

Zuko remained silent.

"Now you listen up Zuko. You're going to march down to that expensive school that I pay for, and make amends to friends."

Zuko scoffed. "They are not my friends. I'm not going to apologize for doing what's right! They need to be the ones apologizing to Katara!"

"Zuko, throw away your useless utopian mindset! This is the way things have been done for years! The foreigners know their place when they come to our land; it's high time that you learnt yours. No Fire Nation man is going to apologize to some colored, especially if it was her fault!"

"Her fault?"

"Enough Zuko! Enough!" Ozai said, pointing at Zuko angrily. "Now, I don't know where you're getting these crazy ideas from, but they're not welcome in this house. You created this mess, now you will fix it! I'm getting too old for this. I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after you! So, you will humble yourself and apologize. I don't give a damn if you're lying through your teeth; it's for the good of our family and the family business."

Zuko shook his head violently as he folded his arms across his chest. "I will do no such thing. I'm not sure what Osamu told you about what happened, but what those three 'friends' of mine need is fire blast up their backside, not me kissing it. I won't do it…I refuse."

Ozai observed his son, utterly speechless at his stoic defiance and stubbornness. "I don't know why I even bother anymore! The only thing you've succeeded in doing is being a disgrace!"

Zuko decided that he had had enough. His father wasn't interested in the truth, only in belittling him.

"There you go, turning your back to your problems, yet again."

"No, I'm just not doing this with you right now."

Zuko nearly ripped the double doors off their sturdy hinges as he blew out of the room. He could still hear his father calling after him as he stormed out a set of doors, and onto the back patio. Not wasting a single moment, he lit a much-wanted cigarette as he stepped down from the concrete patio. Ozai's voice began to dissipate as Zuko's loafers crunched against the expensive green grass. Some male servants were completing yard work on the grounds, and paused to nod at their fuming master. Zuko ignored them, afraid that if he were to speak at all, profanities would come spilling out.

He always knew that he wasn't the perfect son his demanding father had set out to have, yet hearing out loud how his father really felt about him hurt more than he could articulate. Couldn't Ozai tell that for the past two years he had been trying to be the son that he could be proud of again? He thought perhaps his father would take pride in the fact that he fought for the innocent no matter the consequences. However, Zuko was reminded yet again that social status and the family business were the two things that Ozai cared about the most.

Zuko tried to tell himself that he shouldn't have been upset, for scenarios like this had unfolded before. He did something to upset Ozai, in response he lashed out, then Zuko would retreat to his secret place – the pond.

One of the few places that brought him comfort – and that's where he was headed now. About a ten-minute trek, following the faint path, led Zuko to a large pond, which he associated with some of his most fond memories of adventure and innocence. As children, he, Azula, and Aang would ride their mongoose lizards to this little kingdom, spending the afternoon swimming and playing around the grounds. Zuko hadn't visited his private and secluded "retreat" for the longest of times, and now seemed an appropriate occasion, if there ever was one, to retreat to his secret place of solitude for comfort.

Following the small trail through the thick canopy of trees, he arrived to find his sanctuary in the same state he had left it when he last visited months ago. The small dock and tire swing seemed to be frozen in time, looking as new as when his father surprised him with putting it up thirteen years ago. The familiar red of fire lilies and yellow swamp candles covered the banks, making the area a worthy landscape for a vivid painting. The scenery continued to captivate Zuko to the same degree on his hundredth visit, as it did his first. In fact, he was so mesmerized that he didn't notice his cigarette was at its end, and burnt his middle finger. Dropping it immediately as he felt it sear into his flesh, he stomped the end out, but pocketed the butt; he wouldn't dare litter this place.

Almost in a trance, Zuko walked out onto the dock, watching the currents from the wind shift the water lilies side to side. A headache began to set in as he took his shoes and socks off, dangling his legs over the dock, and into the water.

The words of his angry and disappointed father ran through his head in a reel. _Are you just hell bent on dragging our name? The foreigners know their place when they come to our land, it's high time that you learnt yours!_

He tried to push the angry comments out of his head, but the familiar words taunted him. He picked up a nearby stone, throwing it into the water with all the aggression he felt flowing through his veins. Zuko watched a small water lily get crushed on the impact and felt a sense of joy at its destruction. Before he knew it, he was picking up all the stones he could find, crushing the water foliage until he collapsed, exhausted.

Lying on his back, watching the clouds roll in the blue sky, Zuko wondered what his mother would say if she ever heard Ozai talk to him the way he did. Zuko always concluded that if his mother had lived longer, Ozai would be a completely different man…as would he.

But in reality, his mother was dead and these were the circumstances he was given. Zuko's mind slowly drifted to his mother's heirloom, a crown of the crown prince of the ancient Fire Nation given to her by her grandfather, which lay in a bedside drawer. It was the object he felt the most connection to his mother with. It was one of her most prized possessions and there it was collecting dust in a forgotten drawer. It took all the mental energy he had to stop thinking of his deceased mother. He didn't want to feel even more guilt than he already did.

* * *

"Katara, are you going home now?" Azula approached the maid in the foyer after a tense and lonely dinner with Ozai.

"Yes, it's getting late," Katara replied, shifting her purse to her other shoulder. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby before uttering her next words. "Is Zuko back yet?" she whispered as Azula took her arm, pulling her to the side.

"No, he's been gone for hours. He probably won't be back until everyone is sleeping…or so he thinks. Father usually waits up for him."

Katara blinked, she hadn't realized that Zuko had been gone so long. She had seen him walking away from the house after she heard the yelling, but she figured he was walking to the stables for a ride, or the training grounds to take his anger out. "You said Mr. Ozai _usually_ waits for Zuko…this has happened before?

Azula nearly laughed. "Yeah, it used to be like clockwork! But, it's been a while since he and father have gotten into a scuffle. They've been getting on quite well lately, until…you know."

Katara looked away for a moment, feeling guilty and embarrassed; this was all her fault. "His car's still here. Where could he have gone?"

"I have my ideas…" Azula began, before her attention was caught by a book poking out of the maid's purse. "What's this, then?" she asked plucking it out of Katara's bag.

"Oh, nothing!" The maid responded a little too quickly, hoping that Azula wouldn't open it to the front page.

"Zuko was talking about this book, last night." Azula stated plainly, as she handed it back to Katara. She had overheard the conversation Zuko had with the chauffer the day before.

"Really?" Katara unevenly sputtered. "I'll see you tomorrow. I hope Zuko comes back soon and safely."

"Bye Katara," Azula said as she watched the maid walk through the front doors, catching up with Jin, who was waiting to take her home.

As Azula made her way back to the living room, she saw her father's chauffer in the corner of her eye, and decided to do something she had meant to last night.

"Jee," she called, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Evening Miss," he said tipping his small cap.

"Good evening to you as well." Azula closed the space between them, bringing her voice to a quiet hush, which unnerved the tall chauffer. "Now I was down the hall last night, and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Zuko."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah, so…you know that book Zuko sent you to pick up yesterday?"

Jee loosened his collar nervously. "Of course! I had to go to three stores to get it, and beg the third not to close and let me in for just a minute."

Azula gave him the most charming smile she could muster. "What was it called then? It couldn't have been for Zuko!" she exclaimed laughing. She hoped the chauffer would understand her train of thought.

"I'm sorry miss, but he was really secretive, told me not to tell anyone. It was a gift, for someone special, I think. I regret that I can't tell you ma'am, truly I do."

Azula playfully nudged his side with her elbow. "Oh, c'mon Jee, it's just a book."

Jee's gaze shifted nervously. "I don't want to get in any trouble, ma'am. Sir told me not –"

"You won't get in any trouble; my lips are sealed. It'll be our secret," she whispered, giving him another smile.

"Oh, okay…alright." Jee sighed as he fished into his pockets for the slip of paper Zuko had given him yesterday. He handed it to Azula, without unfolding it.

"Thank you," Azula immediately turned away with the ball of paper, running up the stairs with it clasped in her hands. When she reached the deserted second floor, Azula gingerly unfolded the paper. Several times her eyes ran across the two words scribbled on the paper, just to confirm her suspicions. Indeed, her fears proved to be correct; there was no doubt that it was Zuko's messy handwriting. Azula was too cynical to believe that the relationship between the paper she held and Katara's obviously new book was just a mere coincidence.

Her mind ran through Zuko's recent suspicious behavior, beginning to connect the dots. Previously, she had convinced herself that she was just reading into things too much...but now she wasn't so sure. As she recalled the disturbing events of recent days, her stomach began to knot in nausea.

She knew how Zuko could be charming and manipulative; she had seen him woo a countless number of pretty girls. A sense of dread washed over her as she considered Zuko's womanizing nature and Katara's mild naiveté. She loved her brother dearly and valued her friend…but this _thing_ they were getting involved in with each other wouldn't be good for anyone. In that moment, Azula declared to herself that it was her duty to protect both from their own and others' stupidity.


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko had skipped breakfast the morning after the confrontation with his father, both men still bitter with one another. As a result, Zuko pulled up onto campus early, his car-radio softly playing. As he sang along to the currently playing single, Zuko noticed girls were taking notice of him more than usual. He was no stranger to female attention, however, as he parked his car, he noticed that it wasn't just the girls gawking at him. Male students lingered as they walked past his car as well, quickly shifting their gaze once Zuko returned the favor. He figured that word of his fight with Jian had spread even further overnight and now the gossip would be at its fever pitch.

As Zuko parked his car, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Aang making his way to him, joyously whistling. His friend's whistling ceased however, as he took notice of the gossiping pupils whose attention was clearly on Zuko.

"What's going on?" Aang asked once he was finally at Zuko's side.

Zuko took out a cigarette before replying. "I don't know actually. And I don't really care. I have…other things on my mind."

Aang raised his eyebrows, as he watched his friend light his cigarette. "Oh…did something happen to Katara?"

Zuko looked at his best friend, giving him his signature look when he thought Aang was being a total idiot. "What the hell _are_ you talking about, Aang?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. What's on your mind then?" Aang tried to quickly deflect his error.

"I got into a huge argument with my father last night." Zuko began walking towards the campus with Aang in tow.

"I imagined that you would eventually," Aang replied honestly.

"Yeah, well, we're both really pissed off. I avoided eating with him this morning; that's why I'm here so early. "

"Yeah, it's an occasion that will be recorded in history," Aang quipped.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now, Aang. Yesterday was bad, like the worst it's been in months."

"Yeah, I bet. What happened, exactly?"

Zuko took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, he summoned me to his office. Then…I don't know." Zuko trailed off as he turned from Aang, taking in a generous drag. "He told me that I should learn my place, apologize to my 'friends' – oh, and that everything was Katara's fault, naturally."

Aang let out a sigh. "It could've been worse."

Zuko shrugged before his sullen face was brightened by a grin. "Hey, you know I broke one of Jian's ribs?"

Aang's lip curled as he watched a mild sense of satisfaction take hold of Zuko's features. "Seriously?"

Zuko nodded, as he and Aang walked to an empty bench. "Yeah, well apparently father is going to pay the medical bill. It's not like the Jian's family couldn't handle it," Zuko snorted.

"It's just polite."

Zuko shot Aang a glare. "The bastard deserves worse than what he got; he's been injured worse during training. I spoke with Katara yesterday and she showed me her wrist. Aang, you can see that bastard's handprint seared around her tiny wrist. I wish I could kick his ass all over again!"

Zuko huffed, crossing his arms.

"You should calm down; it's too early to get so worked up."

"Oh, and I shouldn't be?"

"Quit getting all defensive. Listen, Katara's fine, right?" Aang paused, waiting for his friend to nod in agreement. "Well, you going at it with Jian again won't do anything but make your father angrier, maybe get you in trouble with the school…or worse, the police."

Zuko looked away for a moment. "I know, I know...I hate it when you're right. You're being rational, I'm not."

Aang opened his mouth to voice a witty response about Katara, when he quickly decided against it; Zuko was pretty sensitive. The two friends sat silently on the bench, both trying to avoid the occasional glare a passing student would give them.

"Do you think Jian will be back today?" Zuko finally broke the silence, as he crushed his cigarette butt.

"I'm not sure...probably not."

"You know, I bet the sick bastard thinks I did him a favor."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Simple. When the girls see him all roughed up, they'll go crazy. You know how they are, always needing to take care of someone. Just what the pervert wants, more girls fawning over him," Zuko scoffed in disgust.

Zuko cut off his next thought as he watched Aang rise from the bench to look at something in the distance, completely disregarding what he had just said. "Aang! Are you listening to me?"

"Shhh!" Aang whispered hoarsely, waving his hand to silence his friend.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko asked, as he too stood to see what had abruptly caught Aang's attention. Slightly straining his eyes in a squint, Zuko could see a small hub of students in a circle, obviously surrounding something. Slowly, the crowd moved toward the bench where the two friends stood, as the murmurs of the group became more audible.

"Let us through!" an angry voice called, seemingly from within the middle of the small crowd.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other simultaneously; either could recognize the gruff voice anywhere; Jian. Zuko wondered if he should go in the opposite direction to avoid Jian, or stand his ground and risk an altercation on school property. He didn't have much time to make his decision, for the battered Jian burst through the crowd, which immediately silenced.

"Damn…" Zuko and Aang both whispered to one another as Jian, and his wounds, came into full view.

Aang glanced at his friend in conspiracy, "He's gotten more roughed up than _that_ during a spar?"

Zuko gave Aang the coldest glare he could muster, as his gaze refocused on Jian again. Was that a limp that he saw? "He's just being dramatic, to get attention."

Yet, as Zuko continued to take visual inventory of Jian's wounds, he couldn't help but notice that the bully's knuckles were bruised to a far greater extent than his own, and a dark bruise marred the side of his face that received impact when Zuko had initially tackled him. The limp Jian sported was no act, his back and left thigh had endured tremendous force as he was pyshed against the concrete.

Zuko's assessment of his craft was cut short as Jian, with Chang and Zhu in tow, finally walked past he and Aang. Zuko thought that Jian would confront him, in an attempt to regain some of his masculinity, but who was he kidding? Jian was the dictionary definition of a coward. Instead, once at a safe distance away from Zuko, Jian voiced a gruff, "Fuck you!" that was loud enough to be heard over the crowd who had stopped following the three young men, resuming their whispering.

"Yeah, keep walking, prick!" Zuko replied, gaining their attention.

"Zuko…," Aang quietly cautioned.

Zuko ignored his friend, as he addressed the students who gawked at him like he was on display. "What are you all looking at?"

When confronted, most of the bystanders turned around, most of them finally disappearing into the school building as the first bell rang.

"Zuko, calm down, man," Aang tried to console his friend as he rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can't just alienate yourself from the entire school."

"I'm not," Zuko said, turning around catching his breath. "It's just… they don't know what happened. I'm not letting Jian slander me. Not even one of them knows what Jian did to Katara." Zuko ran a hand over his face, trying to suppress the anger that was boiling inside of him yet again.

"Class doesn't start for another five minutes. You need to calm down by then."

"No."

Aang looked at his friend, confused. "No?"

"You know what, Aang? I have the next two classes with all three of those bastards, and I don't feel like putting up with them or their posse today."

Aang momentarily paused, already following Zuko's train of thought. "What are you getting at, exactly?" he asked, just to clarify.

"You wanna play hooky with me today?" Zuko asked with a mischievous smile. "I mean…what harm will one day do?"

Aang immediately smiled as well, not giving the proposal a second thought. "Hell yeah, Hotman! I don't feel like school today either."

Zuko slung an arm around his best friend. "You've always been my partner in crime."

"Nope, I just stopped resisting after a while."

* * *

After the two friends decided to skip classes for the day, they stopped at a diner for a large breakfast. There they ate like kings, and Zuko left the attractive waitress a generous tip. Afterwards they went to the park to walk the large meal off, however they couldn't resist buying some ice cream from a local parlor along the way. Now, they both lay on their backs, appreciating the relative silence and serenity of the park.

"Are your parents back from their missionary work in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked, resting a hand on his full stomach.

Aang shook his head. "No, they'll be home in like three days, I think. Then in two weeks they're off to Senlin Village."

"More missionary work?"

Aang thought a moment. "Yup."

"I wish my father was travelling throughout the nations all the time like your parents do."

"No, you don't. At least you get to see your father."

"Is that before or after the business trips and company dinners? Or is it between the time he spends barricaded in his office in complete solitude?" Zuko snorted before continuing. "And when he _does_ step down from 'high society' or venture outside of his cave, it's only to yell at me, and remind me of what a failure I've been. Lately, I just wish he wasn't around."

"Azula would miss him, though."

"Those two are like peas in a pod, she's the apple of his eye. You know that."

"He loves you too, Zuko," Aang turned his head to look at his friend, who kept his gaze on the extremely blue sky, and the cotton-candy clouds rolling by.

Zuko grunted gutturally. "He has a great way of showing it. Anyway, I don't want to talk about him anymore…We're supposed to be having fun, remember?"

"Alright… What do you want to talk about, then?" Aang asked, looking up at the clouds as well.

 _Oh, I have my ideas…_ "Oh, nothing really."

"K-Katara," Aang fake-coughed to hint the name that had undoubtedly been on Zuko's mind.

Zuko quickly turned on his side, aiming an icy glare at his pestering friend. "What was that?

"Because to me, it sounded like a coward disguising what he really wants to say."

"Oh no—you definitely heard me," Aang replied, deciding not to back down this time.

Zuko looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Aang_."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. Zuko, you don't just beat the crap out of a friend for someone who means nothing to you."

"She's a woman, it was my duty to protect her," Zuko replied with the rehearsed response he had been giving everyone lately. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Aang right now. There were too many things that he hadn't sorted out himself, things he didn't wish to share with his probing friend.

"Oh, don't bullshit me, Zuko! Why can't you be honest with me?"

"I am, and I don't appreciate you insinuating that I…"

"Look!" Aang exclaimed, sitting up from the excitement. "You can't even finish your sentence! I've known you nearly all my life Zuko. You can't hide things from me."

 _Can't he just drop it for once! I don't want to talk about Katara…I've been thinking of her way too much anyway._

"Aang, will you just shut up!" Zuko suddenly yelled as he too sat up. "I don't want to talk about her, okay!"

"Hey, you're the one getting all defensive here. I'm just saying that—"

Zuko jumped to his feet, finally having enough of Aang's pathetic attempt at subtle interrogation. "I like her, okay! Are you happy now? Can you just shut the hell up, and leave me alone about it!" Zuko was nearly out of breath as he quickly rushed out the confession Aang had been fishing for.

A bright smile stretched across Aang's pale face, which made Zuko think that he was deranged. "I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it!"

Zuko nearly cringed at the smugness on his friend's face. "Now don't get any ideas, Aang. I like her as a friend. I mean how could I not? She's sweet, engaging, witty, and gentle. I was wrong about her—she is strange, but in a good way; she's her own person. And to my horror, I enjoy her company. She's like no one I've met before. But…things shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't…"

Aang believed everything Zuko had said, but suspected that his friend was in denial. "Zuko, we're best friends, right?"

"That's a dumb question."

"I'll take that as a 'yes', so I'll be…candid with you."

"I'd rather you didn't." Zuko admitted truthfully; Agni only knew what Aang would say next to make him even more uncomfortable.

"I think you do like Katara…but as more than a friend. Unless the definition of friendship changed a lot over the past week or so…"

When Aang saw the maniacal look emerge on Zuko's face, he quickly put his hands up to elaborate. "And there's nothing wrong with that, nothing wrong with what you're feeling. She's a sweet and attractive girl, one you can't push around. I think you like that about her."

Zuko raised his eyebrows, where was Aang getting all this audacity? "Don't be thick, Aang! There's _everything_ wrong with that! She's a maid…a _colored_ woman."

Zuko felt perspiration developing on his forehead, and he hoped Aang couldn't detect the distress he was putting him through. "Me and Katara…," Zuko took a deep breath. "That's like a cat falling in love with a dog."

Aang's eyes widened, as he looked up at Zuko who looked like he was ready to begin pacing. "What! Wait! Who said anything about _love_?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed at his friend. "Aang! Can you just shut up? There's no way in hell that I could have romantic feelings for a waterbender!"

"You're the one who said it…," Aang replied softly, well aware that Zuko was about to snap.

"Even the thought alone disgusts me." Zuko took a moment of pause to choose the appropriate words for what he wanted to convey, something that was becoming increasingly difficult. "Now, I don't know why you're hell bent on trying to prove that I care for her…but I don't!"

 _Even though yesterday I did tell her that I did…but Aang doesn't need to know that._

Aang put his hands up, startled by Zuko's sudden and vibrant reaction. "Calm down, okay! I just think you're not being honest with yourself. There's nothing wrong with having feelings for a waterbender."

"Oh, like you would know, Aang!"

"You're right. I don't have first-hand experience. But Katara is a human being, a very lovely one in fact. And I think you two would be good for one another, like compliments. But hey, just keep kidding yourself; just know that you're not fooling me."

The only thing Zuko could do was stare at his friend, feeling naked and vulnerable after Aang's spot-on analysis. It was like his friend could see into his very soul, or read his private thoughts…as if he was this spiritual being. But Zuko didn't want to talk about his feelings right now for they frightened him, both their nature and intensity. Aang could never understand how he felt, ever. Aang had a tendency for over simplifying circumstances.

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions, which were quickly unraveling; he needed to change the subject. "Let's head over to my house, and maybe go for a ride."

"To the pond?" Aang asked, perking up.

"Yeah…to the pond," Zuko replied, finally content that they were no longer talking about Katara. Nonetheless, she was the only thing on his mind whilst driving home.

* * *

Zuko and Aang drove to the estate in their separate cars. While Aang had his radio booming, Zuko drove in silent reflection. He stepped out of his car with a newly lit cigarette dangling from his lips as Aang followed suit.

"I could really use a ride right now," Zuko admitted.

"Yeah me too. It's been a while."

"Too long. But I don't think Druq is rusty. Oyaji has been taking good care of him," Zuko replied, referring to the man in charge of the stables. The two silently jogged up the front steps, when Aang stopped Zuko at the top.

"It's only one o'clock. What's our excuse for being back so early?"

It didn't take Zuko longer than a heartbeat to come up with a fib, he was an expert after all.

"Our professor was feeling ill, so he let the class out early, simple."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "I should be disturbed by how quickly you came up with that lie…"

Zuko simply shrugged as they finally stepped inside the quiet mansion. A couple servants were scrubbing the white tile of the foyer bent on their hands and knees. They looked up, pausing from their chore to greet the two young men.

"Afternoon Master Zuko, Master Aang," they parroted, nearly in unison.

"Afternoon," Aang beamed as Zuko gave them a simple nod. The two made their way around the servants as they rushed up the steps so they could change out their clothes. Zuko had kept an eye out for Katara, but to his dismay he hadn't seen her on the ground floor. Perhaps it was best that he didn't; at least not with Aang around to analyze his every move.

"You know where your clothes are, Aang." Zuko called out, referring to the guest room, which practically belonged to Aang. He had several sets of clothing stored in the room in case he spent the night, or decided to go on a ride. The estate had become Aang's second home since his own was usually empty.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second!" Aang yelled as he ran upstairs to the third floor, the same hall that lead to Ozai's room, and two other guest quarters.

Zuko walked into his room, closing the door behind him, relieved that he didn't have to suffer through classes today. A good ride was exactly what he needed to clear his head. He quickly changed out of his school attire, and met Aang at the bottom of the stairs. Both in appropriate riding clothes, they began to make their way to the double doors, which opened to the patio.

"Zuko, is that you boy?" Yugoda called out cornering the two young men.

Zuko slowly turned around, his muscles tensing involuntarily as Yugoda stood in front of him.

"Hey, Aang," she greeted him with a nod.

"How are you doing, Yugoda?" Aang asked with a bright smile.

"Oh, I'll be swell once I hear what you're doing back so early?" she asked, turning to Zuko, waiting to see what excuse he would concoct this time. "Make it a good one, Zuko," she warned him, already aware of the young man's wondrous abilities.

Zuko didn't miss a beat, reciting his lie, "Well, the professor was feeling ill. So, he let us out of class early, and—"

"Oh, just save it." Yugoda put her hand up to stop Zuko as she rolled her eyes. "You better hope your father doesn't find out. That's just what you need." She observed the two, shaking her head in reproach before she left.

Zuko turned his attention to Aang who was snickering quietly at how Yugoda saw through his friend's deception in a flash.

"Shut up Aang," Zuko commanded as he stepped out onto the large back patio.

"Hey, I'll race you to the stable!" Aang exclaimed excitedly, propositioning the familiar challenge once Zuko had closed the doors.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Don't be so childish…plus I'd win anyway."

"You're just saying that 'cause you hate losing."

Zuko smiled before rushing out, "One, two, three; go!" Before Aang knew it, Zuko was racing down the hill, and he took off as well in an attempt to catch up. Zuko turned around as he ran, laughing as Aang began to gain on him.

"You, cheater!" Aang yelled, as he got closer to Zuko.

Several servants doing yard work jumped out of harm's way as the two boys raced to the end of the hill where the stables lay. Before Zuko could reach the stables first, Aang zoomed by Zuko on a self-made air scooter and left behind a shocked Zuko. Moments later, Zuko stood next to Aang, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"You… are… a cheater!"

"Hey, you cheated first!" Aang laughed. "And there were no explicit rules."

"Mr. Zuko, is that you?" Oyaji, the stable manager, called before walking out of the stables. "Why, you're back early," the large man remarked with a hint of surprise. He rubbed his hands on a rag that dangled from his soiled jean overalls, giving Zuko a quick handshake.

"How are you, Oyaji?" Zuko smiled on seeing the friendly man.

"I'm blessed. And you, sir?"

"Just fine, thanks. Aang and I came for a ride."

Oyaji quickly waved to Aang before continuing. "That's a fine idea, real nice weather we're having. I'm sure Druq has been aching for a ride. We went on a quick one today, and I brushed him down of course."

"Ah, keeping the stables in good order as usual?"

"I try," the man beamed. "Do you need help with anything else?"

Zuko looked quickly at Aang, who had remained silent. "No, thanks."

Oyaji nodded at the two young men, turning around to give them some privacy.

"Oh,Oyaji!" Zuko called out, stopping the large man in his tracks.

"Sir?"

"Go on, and take the rest of the day off."

The tall and lanky man looked around, sure he had misunderstood the young man. "Off, you said? I don't mean to argue…but it's only past one, sir."

"No, I insist, father won't mind. It's a big feast day today, isn't it?" Zuko paused, thinking for a few moments, before he snapped his fingers once he finally remembered. "The Solstice Feast for Agni."

Oyaji blinked a couple of times, surprised that Zuko would remember the occasion. "Indeed, sir, it is."

"Wonderful. Go home early; get your kids ready for the ceremony. Spend the rest of the day with your family."

Oyaji looked at Zuko for several moments, surprised that the young man would propose such an offer. "Thank you, sir, I'll do just that! Sela will be happy to see me home so early. Thank you so much." Oyaji didn't linger for another second, not wanting to risk the chance of Zuko changing his mind.

Once the mongoose lizard-handler was out of sight, Aang finally broke his silence. "How'd you remember the feast day?"

"I have a calendar in my room. Father may have turned his back on the spirits, but Mom was devout…I do it for her."

Aang nodded, understanding as he walked with Zuko into the stable.

"Who are you taking out today?" Zuko asked, picking up Druq's saddle.

"Maybe my old friend Tashi," Aang said, walking to the animal's stall.

Silently the two prepared their mongoose lizards for riding, with Aang finishing first. He led Tashi out of the stable, ready to get moving. "What's taking you so long, Zuko?" he called out impatiently, the blazing sun burning a hole into his back.

Zuko walked out of the stable too, brushing his pants. "Sorry, I'll hurry." Zuko quickly turned to retreat to the stable, when he pivoted his head to address Aang. However, behind his friend on lizard-back, Zuko's vision focused to the top of the hill where Katara stood, speaking with Jee. Zuko couldn't help the sudden paralysis that took over his muscles as he watched Katara put her head back, laughing sweetly at whatever Jee was saying. Zuko smiled to himself as the most genius and romantic plan dawned on him.

"Hey Aang," Zuko began, as he walked over to Tashi, rubbing him as he spoke. "I actually forgot my sunglasses inside the house."

Aang groaned loudly, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'd give you mine, but it's too bright out."

"Yeah, I know. It's blazing out here, don't wait on my account. You go on to the pond, and I'll meet you there."

"You sure? I can wait if you hurry."

"Yeah, I might take a while. Go ahead."

Aang wanted to get out of the heat as soon as possible, so he didn't argue with his friend. "Alright, I'll see you soon, then." Aang gave Tashi a quick nudge, and moments later the mongoose lizard was in full throttle towards the forest.

Zuko waited until his friend completely disappeared behind the nearby hill, before he made his way back up towards the patio where Katara and Jee stood. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, making sure that he wasn't too messy. Once he reached the top, he saw Katara and Jee watch him in silent anticipation as he approached. The tall chauffer tipped his cap in greeting, as Katara nodded subtly, and politely.

"Katara, good afternoon," he greeted her with a smile, completely ignoring the chauffer.

Jee quickly looked at his watch, handing the glass Katara had just given him back to her. "I have to go pick up Mr. Ozai, and take him to a meeting. Have a good afternoon, sir, Katara."

"Bye Jee. Come talk to me later, okay?" Katara excitedly reminded the chauffer.

"Will do."

Katara watched Jee leave as she put the glass half full of watermelon juice down on the small table. "Zuko, you're back awfully early."

Zuko noted that she was calling him by his first name with ease, and he liked it. "I played hooky today with Aang. Just wasn't in the mood today."

Katara smiled at his honesty, before noting his attire. "Where are you off to?"

"Riding…that's why I'm here, actually."

Katara rose her eyebrows, unsure what that meant exactly. "That's why you're _here_?" she asked pointing to the ground.

"You said a while back that you had never seen a mongoose lizard, except in pictures."

Katara's face did little to mask her surprise that Zuko had remembered. "Yeah…that's right."

"Come with me to the stables then."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll show you the mongoose lizards." Katara remained silent, and immediately Zuko felt rejected, regretting what he thought was a clever plan. "You don't have to, I just thought—"

"No, I'd love to!" she nearly yelled, all of a sudden giddy with anticipation. "But I have work to do, I can't go right now," she remembered sadly.

"Nonsense, it's just for a minute," Zuko goaded, smiling again.

Katara looked inside the house, before agreeing with a nod of her head. Her dark-haired companion contained his excitement as he led her down the hill, towards the stables. Halfway down the hill however, it became steeper, so he offered her his hand for balance. She gladly accepted, grasping tightly as he led her slowly to the bottom.

On the way, he stole quick glances at her, the sheer excitement on her face made him feel warm all over, happy that he had the privilege to share this primary experience with her. They both stopped outside of the stable before Zuko encouraged her to step in.

"C'mon Katara," he goaded, pushing her by the small of her back. "Don't mind the smell…you get used to it."

Katara giggled, for she was just about to comment on just that. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dimness of the stable, as she heard the unfamiliar sounds of the mongoose lizards. "Where are you going?" she asked, as she watched Zuko continue walking to the end of the large stable.

"Come here," he gently encouraged her.

Katara took her time, looking at the three other mongoose lizards that were in separate stalls. They were much larger than she had anticipated, and their eyes were so great, that they startled her at first. She finally came to stand next to Zuko, who reached over the wooden stall door, taking hold of Druq's leather reins.

"This is Druq," he introduced his favorite mongoose lizard to Katara, whilst patting the animal's muscular, leathery shoulder. "Like I said, he's the fastest mongoose lizard in this stable…and the kindest." Zuko let go of the reins, brushing his hands on his pants to clean them. "Do you want to pet him?"

Katara's eyes immediately widened in fright as she took small step backward. "I couldn't, I'm actually a bit afraid. He's beautiful really…but…"

Zuko laughed at Katara's sudden discomfort. "He won't bite, I promise."

Katara took a deep breath, taking the rubber band that was around her wrist as she put her hair up in a ponytail. "Zuko, if he mauls one of my fingers off…"

Zuko chuckled at her sudden irrationality, as he moved toward her. "He won't…trust me."

Giving Zuko a final look of uncertainty, Katara moved toward the stall, but then remained frozen in her place. Zuko knew she wasn't bound to move any time soon, so he took initiative.

"Here, Katara," he whispered as he stood behind her, taking her right hand.

He paused, waiting for her to protest his proximity. When she didn't, he gradually moved her hand gently to Druq's black middle, his hand still resting on hers. A small smile emerged on Katara's face as she felt a mongoose lizard for the first time.

Zuko let go of her hand as he moved his own to the mongoose lizard's neck, showing Katara how to stroke him properly. She followed suit, giggling as Druq mewled at her touch.

"See, he's gentle," Zuko smiled at Katara's comfort.

"They're so much larger than I imagined. And he's so muscular." She slowly moved her hand to the mongoose lizard's deep black and green crest, feeling his leathery frills.

Zuko moved his hand from Druq's neck, sticking it in a pocket, as he watched Katara interact so tenderly with the mongoose lizard who expressed his content. In that instant Zuko had wanted to take a picture of her, so he could perfectly encapsulate this moment, and remember it forever. The joy on her features was so beautifully displayed, that to him that she appeared to be serene, with the subtlest yet brightest smile gracing her radiant face. Zuko decided that he should move away from her, before he got any further ideas.

However, Katara turned to him, their faces mere inches away from one another. "Zuko, tell me about him?"

He took a deep breath, contemplating where to begin. "Well, we bought Druq as a newborn from some friends of ours who are world-renown mongoose lizard breeders. He's seven years old and the best mongoose lizard I've ever owned. He loves insects and I think he has a crush on Azula's mongoose lizard."

Katara laughed at the last statement. "No one can deny his beauty..."

 _Nor yours…_ Zuko thought, suddenly regretting his decision to bring Katara here; he should have known his own character better. He was completely alone with her, in a setting where he was the most comfortable and she was completely unfamiliar with, creating the perfect opportunity for him to be in control.

 _You fucking prick! Can't you resist your urges, at least for_ one _girl? At least with her?_

Though his thoughts reprimanded him, Zuko couldn't budge from Katara's side. Neither of them had moved from their original positions. Katara stood rubbing Druq as Zuko stood behind her, contemplating what he would do next.

While she was enjoying her first experience, Zuko was battling a prevalent sin—his lust. He should've known that it was a bad idea to bring her down here where they would be alone for Agni knew how long. He didn't want to make even _further_ advances, and inevitably taint her as he had done to so many other girls before. She was already special to him, and for once he wasn't thinking solely about his selfish desires. Yet, for the life of him, Zuko still couldn't compel his legs to move.

"I think he likes you, Katara," he said softly, instead.

Katara laughed as she finally took her hand off Druq, resting it at her side. "Zuko, I can't begin to thank you enough for bringing me down here, it was too sweet, really. But I think I've spent far too much time away from the house. I have work to do." Katara admitted, waiting for his response.

She turned quickly to Zuko, underestimating exactly how close he was to her. She bumped into his chest with a soft thud, startled at their proximity. Katara looked up, mildly startled, to find Zuko's golden eyes gazing down at hers. She wanted to squirm.

"Zuko, I have to go now." Katara said for the second time, clearing her throat.

"Katara," Zuko began, moving a hand to her upper arm to prevent her from moving. "Don't go, not yet."

Despite his internal conflict, Zuko didn't want this opportunity to pass by. He had no idea when the next opportunity would arise for him to be with her like this...maybe never.

Katara remained silent, for she was convinced that she would be incapable of voicing a coherent response. The way he said her name completely turned her thoughts and previous objections to mush.

Once Zuko saw that Katara had no intention of leaving, he slowly raised his right hand, gently pushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Everything about her screamed out to him and he just couldn't resist his attraction to her anymore; so much for _just friends_. Yet, neither averted their gaze as Katara felt Zuko's large hand securely wrap around her own. Slowly, Zuko bowed his head to finally claim her lips for his, closing his eyes in anticipation—

"Zuko! Zuko, where are you?"

Katara and Zuko both looked up with a start, each looking at the stables entrance. Azula could be heard screaming her lungs out for her brother and she was quickly nearing.

Zuko restrained himself from voicing a strain of frustrated curses as he felt Katara's small body untangle from his grasp. And then it was over. "Katara, wait!" Zuko called out.

However, Katara wouldn't hear any objections, for she quickly exited the stables, and moved towards the sound of Azula's voice. Her heart threatened to pound a hole through her rapidly moving chest, as her oxygen supply felt extremely restricted. She felt so disoriented and lightheaded as she reached the top the hill, that the maid nearly ran into the lady of the house.

"Katara?" Azula exclaimed, excited to see her friend, though slightly confused. "Do you know where Zuko is? I've been looking everywhere for him." Azula sighed as she rested a tired hand on her hip.

It took all the willpower Katara had to catch her breath, and steady her voice. "I think, he may be in the stables."

Azula sighed, rolling her eyes. "Of course, thanks!" She hurried down the slope, leaving the maid in solitude. Perhaps this was all a dream...or a fantasy? That was beside the point. Surely Zuko hadn't made advances toward her, and surely, she hadn't obliged eagerly. For her, the most horrifying part was that she did nothing to stop it! She had let him touch her, if only for a few moments.

 _Oh, La. What have I done?_ Katara began to panic. Always very much in control of her emotions, she looked at the various chairs on the patio, and was sure that she was about to collapse onto one of them. She prized herself for always seeing the realistic side of romance, except for now with Zuko, and earlier Haru. _Oh, no…Haru! What kind of woman have I become? One moment I'm kissing a tender and romantic busboy, then the next I'm with my boss' son, someone who used to despise me, and we almost kissed!_ Katara finally decided to take a seat, as she lay her hand on her forehead. _Well...Haru and I aren't exactly dating..._ she began to rationalize. _Wait, that doesn't matter! It doesn't matter because what just happened with Zuko cannot possibly go any further than it already has. Okay, breathe, breathe…Emotions can overcome people in moments of weakness. You're not a bad person Katara, and you certainly haven't become loose; it was a mistake. Yes, mistakes happen, this just happens to be a large one._ Katara calmed down a little, taking in deep breaths. Finally, she could compose herself enough to re-enter the house, hoping no one would realize just how long she had been gone, or where she had been off to…and especially with whom.

* * *

Ozai had come home early for once, and requested that the cooks prepare dinner for an earlier time than usual. Katara was thankful that he had done so, for she was able to keep herself busy in the kitchens when they needed an extra hand to have dinner prepared faster.

Ozai now sat with his children and Aang, carrying on a pleasant conversation with two of the table's occupants. He pushed his plate of roasted duck aside, taking another look at his silent son. He hadn't seen him all day, for he was no doubt avoiding him. Even though Ozai knew that his son was cross with him, he was curious as to why Zuko was acting so downcast. "You've been awfully quiet, son," he noted, as he wiped his lips with a linen napkin.

Zuko looked up from his nearly full plate, as he saw three pairs of eyes waiting in anticipation for his reply. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I'm not very hungry actually," Zuko explained, pushing his plate aside as well. He signaled to one of the servants, who stood in the corner of the room, to take his plate away to the kitchen. The rest of the occupants of the dining room silently watched Zuko arise from his chair.

"But you'll miss dessert. Jin prepared your favorite," Ozai reminded his son.

"I'll have some tomorrow after dinner. I think I'm just going to bed. Good night, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The table mutely observed Zuko as he sullenly left the large dining room; the three of them exchanging concerned looks. Ozai turned to Azula and Aang, who both thoughtfully stared at their empty plates. "What's wrong with him?"

Aang simply shrugged; Zuko had been this way since they had gotten home from their ride.

"He's either being his moody self or probably just tired after a full day of schoolwork," Ozai concluded as he signaled a maid to clear the dining room table.

Aang too stood up, ready to return to his empty house. "Thank you for having me over for dinner, as usual, sir."

"Of course Aang, any time," Ozai immediately replied. "Drive safely."

"Will do, goodnight." Aang gave Azula a quick smile before he silently walked outside to his car.

Meanwhile, Katara was thankful that Jin had finished early, and that they would be going home earlier than usual this evening. Jin chatted about her day as the two women hurried out the employee entrance at the back of the estate to Jin's car. As the slightly older woman jumped into the driver's seat, Katara's hand lingered on the handle to the passenger door. Out of sheer curiosity, she turned to look in the direction of Zuko's bedroom.

As she looked a little bit closer into the lit room, she saw a part in the deep red drapes, with Zuko standing in the middle. He looked down, no doubt at her, and Katara wished she could only get a clear glimpse of his face. She wondered if he felt the same anxiety and confusion that she did. Yet again, the girl reprimanded herself for thinking of Zuko and their encounter at all. Hastily, Katara tore her gaze from the large window – how had she gotten to this point?

"Come on, girl!" Jin called impatiently, startling Katara. Without stealing another glance at Zuko, Katara hurried into Jin's car.


	9. Chapter 9

Katara sat soundlessly on her knees, yawning as she wiped the perspiration off her forehead with her backhand. She and Meng had been scrubbing the tiled floor of the foyer nonstop for the past hour and were now nearly finished with the grueling task. Katara had been listening silently and patiently to her talkative coworker, who continued to drone on about her husband, and their long list of relationship problems. Katara felt compassion for the poor woman, but she wasn't exactly concerned in hearing the details of her turbulent marriage, especially since she didn't knew the man in question so well.

"Men," Meng huffed, leading Katara to believe that her tirade was finally complete. "The only good thing that's come out of this marriage is them beautiful boys."

Katara merely nodded, hoping that if she didn't respond, Meng would have no reason to continue.

"What about you? A pretty and smart girl like you…I bet the boys come running and your papa has to beat them off with a stick!" Meng exclaimed vibrantly.

 _No, he just threatens them with his favorite club._ "No ma'am," Katara giggled a little. "No boys knocking on my door." _That's because one's in the Earth Kingdom and the other would be chased away if he stepped anywhere near my home._

"Now that's not true! What about that earthbender?"

Katara paused, startled at Meng's reference of Haru. How could she have found out about him? He lived in a neighborhood primarily with people from the Earth Kingdom, which was a good distance from their community.

"Huh?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

Katara cursed the gossiping ladies who were always keeping tabs on the single women of the community, and their personal affairs. "Well, his name is Haru."

"I knew it," Meng snorted after giving Katara a strange look. "Go on then, tell me about him!"

Katara sighed, knowing full well that Meng would continue to probe until she lost her mind or told her about Haru. "Well, he's a busboy at Jinpao's Teahouse, but he's training to become a pro-bender." Meng perked up on that note, coaxing a smile from Katara. "We went on a date, I guess – if you want to call it that. But the day after, he left for the Earth Kingdom to take care of his sick uncle. We're not together, or anything," she emphasized.

"I saw him one day…and La, he's a cutie!" The talkative maid burst out, leaving Katara to think that everything she had just shared went in one ear and out the other. Katara smiled as she nodded shyly in agreement.

"Do you miss him?" Meng asked, finally decreasing the volume of her raspy voice.

Katara paused, thinking for a moment. "I do. It felt as if we had known each other for months, when it had only been a couple of days. He's easily the sweetest person that I've ever met."

Meng smiled, sitting on her knees to watch Katara as she scrubbed, and continued her description.

"He's kind and thoughtful, a fantastic listener…and he is a cutie. I do miss him, but like I said; we're not together. It was just a date."

Meng raised an eyebrow, as she resisted a snort. "Mhmm, so you keep saying. But honey, if you're talking about him like that, then that must have been one hell of a date. And, if what you're saying is true…then I haven't met a man that fine; if you got him, you sure better hold onto him."

Zuko popped into Katara's mind for the millionth time that day as she turned away at Meng's last words. ' _I must be crazy then. I have someone who is kind and loving, yet for the life of me, I can't get my mind off a man who is completely unattainable. La, what's wrong with me? I'm a walking cliché.'_

Katara silently continued to clean, praying that Meng wouldn't ask her any more questions about her recently confusing love life. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of Zuko, for her mind would naturally digress to the events that unfolded yesterday in the stables. Katara certainly wasn't ready to confront him and was thankful that she wasn't forced to yet.

"You can go on honey, and finish the rest of your chores. I'll be done with this soon."

Katara sat on her knees, rubbing her sore hands. "Are you sure, I can wait a bit?"

"Nope. I got it," Meng encouraged her gently.

"Thank you, Meng. I owe you one!" Katara replied joyously, springing up to her aching feet. She took her time up the spiral staircase, stopping on the second floor, where she heard Zuko's shower turn off. The sound of the water startled her, for she was unaware that Zuko was still in the house. ' _He must be cutting class again_ ,' Katara thought as she entered Azula's empty room with a sigh.

Dragging her tired feet, Katara made her way to Azula's large oak wardrobe and proceeded to hang up some dresses which she had ironed earlier. She changed the sheets of Azula's canopy bed and cleaned her bathroom after, while singing several songs.

Katara softly sang as she dusted Azula's dresser. However, her pleasant song was cut short, as she heard loud exclamations emanate from Zuko's bedroom across the hall.

A gruff and clear "Son of a bitch!" reached her ears as she slowly made her way to the doorway. Resting on the door's frame, she stuck her head out, wondering what had upset Zuko. The swearing began to slow down, but it still continued. There was a small howl of pain amid the string of profanities, propelling Katara to finally knock on Zuko's closed door.

"Zuko, is everything okay in there?" Katara asked, putting her ear to the thick door, straining to hear a response.

"It's open!" Zuko called from the other side.

Pushing the heavy door open, Katara quickly scanned the room, but found it to be empty. "Zuko?"

"Katara? I'm in the bathroom."

Katara quickly walked to the sparkling white bathroom, unsure of what she would find. "I thought I heard—" Katara stopped in her tracks, a hand flying to cover her mouth, as she saw blood splattered on the ceramic sink and tiled floor. Zuko stood next to the bathtub, with a washcloth stained with blood covering his left hand, watching her silently. The maid rushed to his side, holding his bloodied hand. "Tui and La! Where'd all this blood come from?"

"I was changing the blade of my razor, damn thing," Zuko explained, turning his head to look at the pesky blood laden blade, which lay in the sink. "Sliced my hand right open."

Katara raised her eyebrows, surprised that such a small blade could do all this damage. "Here, let me help you," Katara offered as she held onto Zuko's arm.

"I'll be fine."

Katara looked at him, unsure, before finally nodding; he wasn't a little boy. She spun on her heels to exit, before she was halted by Zuko's laughter.

"Wait! Stop! I didn't really mean it, Katara," Zuko explained, holding his hand out.

"Why did you say it then?" Katara asked. When Zuko didn't respond, she sighed. "Do you have basin or something?"

"Yeah, under the sink." Zuko forced himself to turn his head as Katara bent down to retrieve the gauze and a small bowl stored in his bottom cabinet.

The maid stood with her hands holding a bowl filled with water, only to find Zuko staring at a wall in the opposite direction. "What's over there that's so interesting?" She asked, amused.

"Oh, nothing," Zuko quickly responded, as he focused his attention to her once again.

"Ok, let's go sit down." Quietly the two walked back into the bedroom, where Katara pulled Zuko's desk chair next to his canopy bed. Slowly Zuko sat, trying his best not to get blood on his clothes, but it was too late for that. He looked quickly at his clock, and noted that he'd be tardy for literature class… _oh well_.

Katara reached for Zuko's left hand without permission, releasing a small gasp as she finally took the towel off the damaged hand to view the cut. "One blade sure did a lot of harm," Katara noted, as she pushed the towel so it fell to the floor.

"It's no big deal. I was a little careless, that's all…had a lot on my mind." Katara looked up at Zuko, about to say something, but changed her mind.

"This will feel a little bit weird, I'm still a beginner at this but I managed to learn how to heal small cuts and bruises," Katara warned, as she coated her hands in water.

Zuko nodded for his permission for her to continue nonetheless. Katara silently proceeded in cleaning the wound and healing his wound as tenderly as possible. Zuko watched her in awe and wistfulness, expecting Katara to say something, but she remained mute. He sighed, finally giving into the silence.

"Katara, we can't avoid talking about what happened yesterday forever."

Katara didn't dare look him in the eye, gluing her gaze to his hand which lay in her lap. "Oh, we can't?"

"No, and we shouldn't. In fact, I want to talk about it right now."

"Yeah…well I don't."

"How about later?"

"How about never?" Katara retorted, losing her patience.

Zuko shook his head. "No. Listen, yesterday…I didn't mean to take advantage of you."

Katara finally looked up, with furrowed eyebrows. "Zuko, you didn't take advantage of me."

"I…didn't?"

"I don't think so. We just got carried away."

"I agree. But I don't want things to be…awkward between the two of us. I like you a lot, Katara. I value your advice and company, and I wouldn't want to lose that."

Katara suppressed a smile from emerging at his confession. "And you're a good friend, Zuko. It was just that serious boundaries were crossed yesterday…very quickly."

Zuko paused, swallowing loudly. A good friend? He didn't necessarily like the sound of that. But that matter was for another time. "I know, I know. And it was all my fault."

"It takes two," Katara stated plainly, as she began to withdrew her hand from Zuko's, the cut healed.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"Alright, I thank you for being a mature about this, Zuko."

"Don't go ruining my reputation now," he joked.

"Your secret's safe with me," she guaranteed with a grin.

Zuko nodded silently, observing his hand as Katara turned it. "You're pretty good at this, you know. Makings of a future healer?"

"Any waterbender with healing abilities could do this, it's nothing really."

"You're always so humble."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"No, it's quite sweet actually." He looked out onto his balcony silently for a few moments.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara interrupted his reminiscing.

"I was just recalling the time we had our first _real_ conversation."

She paused. "Do you mean the _actual_ first, or the first time you were kind to me?" She looked up at him with a grin.

"The one on the balcony. Where you told me that you've never seen a horse, and we talked about our families."

"Sure, I remember. Why the trip down memory lane?"

"I was just thinking, how quickly things change, you know?"

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy."

"I wouldn't have things any other way though." Katara looked up at him quickly, before returning her gaze to Zuko's healed hand. "Who knew you'd turn out to be the kindest person I've ever met, even after how rotten I was to you?"

Katara laughed quietly. "I'm not all that. And you weren't that terrible anyway."

Zuko snorted. "You don't have to try and make me feel better."

Katara simply shrugged. "You acted like most men I encounter…of your standing; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. See, the difference is that you're not actually rotten. You're quite a softy, once you get past your mild…"

"Arrogance?" Zuko asked, his gold eyes dancing in amusement.

Katara smiled bashfully. "Now, I didn't say that."

"But you were going to. It's fine, I've been called much worse."

"Also, it's not every day that someone sticks up for you against three bullies. I think that was the day I saw the real Zuko."

"The _real_ Zuko? Tell me about him, we may get along."

"Well," Katara began slowly, placing the bloodied water bowl on the table. "I think you're forced to take on a façade around certain people who come from high society. But, if they would actually spend time with you, I think they would see a very different you. And you're no racist; trust me, I've known enough. You actually want to gain people's respect, not just inherit the privilege, plus you have a conscience. I mean, you took the time to get to know _me_ , and that's saying a lot." Katara stopped. "Sorry, I'm babbling, aren't I?"

The only reaction Zuko could muster was a series of rapid blinks. "I don't know what to say...but Katara, you are something else. I haven't even known you that long!"

"I guess not," Katara said, as Zuko picked up his hand, examining her work. "But, we're comfortable with each other," Katara looked away. "Which is a little strange…but it's not that hard to pick up these things, you just have to be attentive."

"So, you've been observing me then?"

Katara smiled to herself, her cheeks taking on color and heating furiously.

"Are you blushing?" Zuko playfully teased.

"No, of course not!" Katara couldn't help but giggle as she turned away.

"It's alright, I wouldn't blame you, if you were…observing me that is." Zuko said smugly.

"Oh, La!" Katara exclaimed, playfully rolling her eyes.

"What? I have my mother's good looks," Zuko ruefully grinned, his golden eyes sparkling.

Katara turned in the chair, quickly surveying the room, before her features clouded in confusion. "Zuko, you don't have any pictures of your mother in your room."

Zuko quickly looked away, a pang of guilt stabbing Katara as he did so. "I'm sorry," Katara uttered softly.

He rose quickly and quietly, walking to his closet, as Katara remained seated. Neither said a word as he reached onto an upper shelf.

"Here, I want to show you something, Katara," he said pulling down a thick photo album.

 _We both know what happened the last time you wanted to show me something..._ "Okay."

Zuko took a seat on his bed, blowing some dust off the old beige cover. "Come on, I don't bite," he encouraged her, patting the empty space next to him. Katara rose to sit next to him, as he began to explain what it was he was holding. "Well, like you said, there are no pictures of my mother in my room. But that's because they're all in here. You want to see some?" Zuko asked a little shyly.

"Zuko, I'd love to see them," Katara replied happily.

Zuko gave her a smile before continuing. "You should consider yourself lucky; I hardly show anyone this stuff," he teased, but with a serious tone.

Katara watched with great anticipation as Zuko opened the large photo album to the middle.

"The first ones are old pictures of the family; boring stuff. But here," Zuko pointed to a large, slightly frayed picture. "This is mom at nine, a day at the Fire Temple. She took her beliefs really seriously; my grandparents wouldn't allow their children to skip temple days unless they were on their death beds." Zuko paused to chuckle, remembering his strict but loving grandparents.

"Yugoda would always tell me stories of how my mom was sort of like a bleeding heart, especially for the poor and widows."

"She sounds like she was a fantastic woman. What was her name?"

"Ursa, from a quaint village in the Fire Nation, but was from a prestigious ancient family. They say one of the Avatars were her ancestor."

Katara took her eyes off the worn photo, as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. " Wow, you mean Avatar Roku?"

Zuko simply nodded, as Katara let out a whistle. "No wonder you're such a hotshot!" Katara blurted.

Zuko laughed. "Yeah." He flipped a few pages, showing his mother in her latter teenaged years, in a long blue and white gown with a matching mask in her hands. "This is after her first play when she had the lead role."

Katara leant over to get a better view, as Zuko skipped some more pages.

"This," Zuko took a deep breath, as he ran a quick hand over the picture. "This was taken three days before her death; my birthday."

"She looks so happy." Katara peered closer at the small picture before laughing.

"What?"

"You were one chubby kid!"

Zuko laughed too. "Yeah, I was really thick until I turned thirteen."

Katara stopped laughing. "You know, I think she'd be proud of the man you've become."

It was now Zuko's turn to blush at Katara's compliment. "I don't know…I'd like to think so, though. I don't wanna disappoint her, not anymore at least. I'm through with making the same mistakes without learning any lessons…"

Katara listened silently to Zuko's cryptic confession, as he closed the photo album slowly. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me, Zuko. I know these pictures are special to you."

Zuko looked down at his bandage, as he shrugged. "I just figured that if anyone would be able to relate to all of that, it'd be you. Because…well, you know."

"Do you want to hear about my mother since you've opened up to me about yours?"

Zuko turned slightly, his knee touching hers. "Of course."

"Alright, I'll make it quick—"

"Take your time, I'm in no rush; literature can wait."

"Okay. Her name was Kya and she grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, we all used to live there. My grandparents were fishermen, however, Mom became a seamstress best one in town, even."

"Really? How'd she get out of the fishing industry?"

"I'm not sure really. I was only six when she died and I never bothered to ask those sort of questions."

"That's understandable. Sorry, I'm interrupting."

"I couldn't have ever prayed for a better mother. She too was a great woman of faith, she loved going to the temples and giving offerings. She was never embarrassed to dance and sing…she had the voice of an angel." Katara laughed. "People say I'm her spitting image, but I don't have her talent."

"You're not bad, I've heard you a couple of times," Zuko confessed.

"Thanks, but if you heard her, I'd sound like nails running down a chalkboard. And she never lost her temper with me, or Sokka, and she loved my Dad with all her heart. I hope I can be half the wife and mother she was."

"I'm sure you will be, to the man who's lucky enough to catch you."

Katara playfully snapped Zuko's knee. "Would you stop interrupting me, Zuko!" Katara jokingly chided. "Well, one night it was storming really badly. When I was little, I used to be afraid of stormy weather, and that night it sounded like the heavens came crashing down. Well, Mom had to go drop off a wedding gown she had finished altering to some rich lady up North of our village. Dad begged her to wait till morning, because the weather was bad. But Mom said she was already pushing her deadline and she would lose her commission if she waited any longer. Money was always tight in our house, even when my mom was alive. So of course, once Dad heard that Mom might lose some profit, he had to let her go. He regrets that decision more than anything, her brakes failed and she had a head-on collision with a larger vehicle."

Zuko gasped. "Agni…I am so sorry Katara."

"I miss her, though it was my Dad who really took the hard hit. But we're all fine now, you must adjust and keep moving forward. I mean, at least I got six years with my mom."

"Yeah."

Silence hovered over the room, as Zuko looked outside at the dark and downcast sky, before Katara's words took his focus off the dreary landscape.

"Well, thank you again for sharing those things about your mother with me, and listening about mine."

"Sure. We should do it again sometime," Zuko said, standing.

"I agree." Katara pointed at Zuko's hand. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Katara simply nodded with a smile, as she turned to leave.

"Oh, bye Katara!" Zuko called out, almost as if it was an afterthought. Zuko smiled to himself, happy that Katara had shared a piece of her life with him. Whistling, he went to put the photo album back on his closet shelf, when he took pause. Flipping towards the end, he took out the picture of his mother cradling him on his birthday. Gingerly, he took it out, and placed it carefully on his desk, giving it a small kiss before he left.

* * *

"Zuko," Aang whispered harshly to his sleeping friend, who was sprawled on top of his desk. Professor Ming stood at the front of the amphitheater-style auditorium, droning on without pause. Both Zuko and Aang sat in the back, a conveniently fitting place for students who tended to slumber through higher education. "Zuko…you lazy piece of—"

"Hey, watch it," Zuko protested groggily as he finally sat up. Rubbing his face, his vision eventually cleared as he opened his textbook to some random page, hoping Ming hadn't caught him snoozing.

"Ah, Zuko, welcome back to class," Ming greeted his rarely alert student. The class chuckled, before the professor continued his lecture. Pacing at the front of the room, Ming pointed at Azula's raised hand.

"Sir, pardon me, but I'm still confused," Azula began confidently.

"That's all right. It's a confusing plot."

"Okay, so if—" Azula began, however she was interrupted mid-sentence as Mai bolted out of her seat like a rocket. The entire class watched silently as the tall girl covered her mouth and stormed out of the classroom. Whispering ensued as Ming looked at the door speechless, unsure of what to do next.

He walked to Azula's desk, lowering his voice to a quiet hush. "Could you go and check on her, make sure she's alright?"

Azula nodded. Even after leaving the room, she could still hear whispering buzzing, and the professor telling his students to quiet down. Azula scanned the deserted hallway, but Mai was nowhere to be found. The swinging door of the girls' bathroom across the hall caught her attention. She approached the restroom, just as two girls rushed out, clutching their purses, and pinching their noses in disgust.

"Mai, are you alright?" Azula called as she stepped into the large bathroom. Mai voiced no reply, but Azula saw her standing over one of the sinks. "Are you alright?" Azula asked again.

After a few moments of coughing, Mai nodded, covering her mouth. "Thanks for coming after me," Mai said to Azula, as she was handed a wet paper towel to blot her face. Mai looked in the mirror, gasping at her slightly disheveled hair. "Shit!" she huffed, fixing up her hair. "I look like a mess."

"Your hair's fine Mai, but what about the rest of you?"

Mai waved Azula off, offering a light chuckle. "It's kind of embarrassing really, and a minor tragedy."

"It's alright, you don't have to—"

"I think I'm becoming lactose intolerant. I hoped that I wasn't, but there's no denying it now."

Mai turned back to the mirror, her hands in her hair. "This morning I had a real tall glass of milk, and some cheese; my stomach has been in knots ever since. So dumb! Me running out of class like that! But I felt like I was about to vomit," she whimpered.

"We can wait a while, I'm sure Ming won't be expecting us back anytime soon."

Mai stopped, and turned to Azula. "Will you wait with me?"

Azula tried to stop her lip from curling, regretting that she had said "we". But when she saw Mai's eyes light up with hope, Azula didn't have the heart to refuse her simple request. She could shelve her distaste for the girl for five minutes, at least.

"Sure, I'll stay with you."

Azula had planned to stay for no longer than several minutes, however the girls ended up staying until they heard the final bell ring. If one had walked into the conversation, they would have thought that the two were old friends. Laughing and gossiping, Azula's previous distaste for Mai was quickly dissipating. The two were giggling over a sarcastic joke Mai had shared, when they heard the students begin to flood the hallway.

"I guess we can leave then?" Azula asked as she and Mai began to walk out of the bathroom.

"Azula, I still have my things in the auditorium."

"I'll wait for you in the courtyard?"

"Sure thing, I'll be done soon." Mai turned to cross the hall, quickly walking to her desk in the front. As she stuffed her satchel, she felt a cold finger tap her exposed shoulder. Spinning on her heels, she spun directly into Aang.

"What do you want?" she nearly snarled, seeing that it was Zuko's geeky friend.

Aang blinked at Mai's hostility, as he stated his reason for disturbing her. "I just wanted to see if you were alright, you looked pretty sick."

Mai stared at Aang silently, wishing that he would just go away.

"What was wrong?"

"That's none of your business, Aang."

Aang's eyes narrowed, as he wondered why he even asked in the first place. "Fine. I was just being friendly." As he turned away, he whispered under his breath: "Something you wouldn't know anything about."

"What was that?" Mai snapped, hand on her hip.

Aang opened his mouth to respond, but Mai's attention was caught by someone else. Zuko, with his arms full, was making his way down the aisles, doing his best to avoid Mai altogether; hoping that Aang would distract her.

"Zuko," Mai called, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't look so startled now," she joked as she moved to stand in front of her former fling.

Zuko looked at Aang for help, but the he was already at the door, talking to another student. Zuko sighed, as he turned to face Mai. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Thank you for asking, you're too kind."

"Yeah, sure. Did you need something?"

"I've wanted to catch up with you for some time now," Mai began, looking Zuko in the eye.

"About what, could you make it quick?" Zuko asked shifting his weight impatiently.

"Zuko, why have you been so...distant lately?"

"Mai, we already discussed this in the parking lot the other day," Zuko cut her off angrily, already anticipating what she would say.

"That incident? You were just yelling; nothing' but hot air. You weren't really serious!" Mai laughed.

Zuko blinked. "Hasn't it crossed your mind that we haven't spoken since?"

Mai silenced, blinking rapidly. "I've just been letting you cool down, babe."

"No…I was avoiding you. And I'm not your babe. As a matter of fact, we're done here." Zuko turned his back to Mai, not giving her another chance to speak. Zuko ignored her calling his name, as he met Aang at the door, leaving Mai sulking by her seat.

* * *

Katara walked with Jin to the kitchen, as Jin shared with her a story about one of her mischievous boys.

"He's such a doll, Miss Jin. You really do have a beautiful family, and you take such good care of them."

"Thank you, honey. I try my best."

"I know you do," Katara said softly, as the two finally entered the kitchen.

Yugoda and Meng were already cooking dinner and dessert, chatting loudly as Jin and Katara walked in. Yugoda dropped her rolling pin when she saw the two casually enter the steamy room. "What took you girls so long? Supper doesn't cook itself," Yugoda said, as she handed the two women their aprons.

"Katara and I were just taking a quick break," Jin explained.

Yugoda paused, shaking her head before she began. "It isn't break time yet."

"I've been busting my back all day long. One small break isn't nothing."

Katara quietly moved around Jin to wash her hands, not wanting to argue with Yugoda, who seemed a bit on edge.

"All of you should've been down here fifteen minutes ago. There's no room for slackers in this household," Yugoda gave Jin a quick onceover.

Jin stopped, her tone rising a bit. "Excuse me? You calling me a slacker?"

"What Idid say is that you have no business taking breaks, when it isn't anywhere near break time yet. You heard me just fine."

"I can take a five minute break any time I want."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I'm not some child that you have any say over; you can't order me around like you do Zuko."

Katara's breath caught in her throat at Jin's last remark. After a beat of silence she watched Yugoda move from the counter, her mouth in a straight line, her jaw set.

"You better watch yourself Jin. Don't forget who runs things here."

"Oh, gimme a break. You—"

"Ladies!" Meng finally cut in before Jin had the chance to say anything else and lose her job.

"Stop the shouting."

"Nobody's shouting here, Meng." Yugoda replied icily, not taking her gaze off Jin. "I'm just reminding Jin here that —"

Jee strolled into the kitchen whistling, before he stopped short. Jin and Yugoda still enthralled each other in a stare off, with Meng between them, and Katara up against the sink. Jee looked back and forth, in a futile attempt to analyze the situation. Katara took initiative, moving to the front of the kitchen as Jin turned away from Yugoda, and Meng walked back to the stove.

"Jee, what is it?" Katara asked tiredly, running a hand through her wavy pony-tail.

"You look real beat."

"I'm fine."

"Good, because there's someone here to see you."

"Me?" Katara asked confused, pointing to her chest. She waved her hand, figuring that it was Sokka. "Tell them I'm working." Katara paused. "It's Sokka, right?"

"Your brother? No ma'am. Some earthbender."

Upon hearing Jee's brief description, Meng pushed past Yugoda, to stand next to Katara. "Is he really muscular, with dark brown hair, and _the_ prettiest green eyes?

Katara looked at Meng, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't take a profile of the guy." Jee shook his head at Meng's sudden excitement, returning his attention to Katara. "He said his name is Haru…or something foreign like that. Want me to tell him to go and get lost, Katara? I'm planning on leaving anyway."

"No, no! I know him!" Katara nearly yelled. She looked at Meng, who smiled at her, before moving past the nosy but well-meaning woman, and rushed out of the kitchen. Jee leapt back to make room for Katara, as he heard Meng laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Jee asked, as he took a step away from her. Jin and Yugoda waited for Meng to gain her composure, both curious as to why Katara had responded so strongly.

"That boy, Haru, he's Katara's boyfriend!" Meng snapped.

Yugoda sucked her teeth as she began to roll her pie dough once more. "Stop telling them lies Meng.

Jin and Jee began laughing as Meng shot them icy glares.

"No! I know what I'm talking about. Heis her boyfriend." Meng turned to Jee, eager to convince him and the two other women that she wasn't telling a tall tale. "He's a real cutie, got lovely green—I'm going to go look for myself!"

"Meng! Let them kids be! Stop being so damn nosy," Yugoda chided as Meng turned her back to her.

"You're not my mom" Meng cackled on her way out, with Jee in tow.

"Wait for me, I wanna see him too!" Jin exclaimed, hustling from behind the counter to catch up with Meng. Yugoda stood alone in the kitchen, wondering what she would do with her scatter-brained staff.

* * *

Katara couldn't make her legs move fast enough, as she left the kitchen, rushed past the foyer to the front door. Haru was finally back! His letter had said he may arrive earlier than planned, but he never gave a date. But he was here now! Yet, how did he know to come to the estate? For all he knew, Katara was still putting up with rude customers and horrible tips at Jinpao's. As she pulled open the large front doors, Katara pushed out all the logistics from her racing mind. From the top of the steps, she could see Haru at the bottom, next the running fountain. His attention was on a hat he was holding, until Katara called his name from the top of the stairs.

"Haru!" She waved excitedly.

"Katara!" he called, his face glowing as he caught sight of her.

Katara ran down the steps, unable to stop the smile illuminating her face as her feet touched down on the hot pavement. Haru met her halfway, opening his arms wide to receive her in a bone-shattering hug. Katara obliged happily, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You look great, I've missed you so much," Haru complimented, laughing as her wavy hair tickled his face.

Katara let go of Haru, stepping back to take a better look at him. His skin had tanned, giving it a healthy glow, and his hair was longer past his ears. "You grew out your hair…and grew facial hair," she giggled, quickly rubbing his cheek.

Haru ran a hand through his locks, almost as if he had forgotten about their length. "Yeah, never got around to cutting it."

"I can't believe you're back so soon!" Katara said as Haru pulled her in again for another hug. He gave her cheeks a few quick kisses, before she gently pushed him away. "Haru…I work here," she whispered shyly. Haru stopped, but kept a hand on her small waist as he began.

"About that, congratulations?"

"Thanks."

"I went to Jinpao's yesterday, expecting to find you there. But they told me that you quit, and that you worked here now." Haru took a moment to look at the house, whistling at its grandeur.

However, his whistle quickly turned into a chuckle, puzzling Katara. "It looks like we have an audience," he whispered, as he felt Katara's muscles tense. Quickly, she turned around to see about five of the staff at the top of the steps observing the two of them and whispering rather audibly. Haru released Katara's waist as she ran a hot hand over her face.

"How embarrassing!" Katara looked up to see Jin pointing past the fountain, just as Katara heard the engines of a couple of cars stop and turn off.

"Who's that?" Haru asked, entwining his hand with Katara's.

Katara turned, wondering how much more embarrassing all of this could become, when she saw Zuko and Aang step out of one car, and Azula out the other.

"Who are they?"

"That's my boss...well sort of. His name is Zuko." Katara quickly whispered.

" _That's_ Zuko? I've heard about him, not good things though…" Katara quickly nudged Haru in the ribs, cautioning him to quiet down.

Katara gulped as Azula approached the two first, her lipstick red lips curving into a wide grin. "Katara, who do we have here?" she asked, as Zuko and Aang stood next to her, all three standing across from the pair.

Zuko had noticed a couple embracing next to the fountain as he drove up the long driveway with Aang in the passenger seat. However, it wasn't till he was much closer, did he notice that it was in fact Katara with some man he had never seen before, locked together in a rather intimate embrace. Involuntarily, his hands gripped the steering wheel, and Aang had to remind him that the wheel hadn't done anything to offend him. Zuko mustered all his self-control, so as not to rip the driver's door off its hinges, and run to pull the couple apart. Luckily for this visitor, Zuko walked out of his car with Aang, telling himself that this man could be a family member…and it was not his place to meddle.

Nevertheless, any previous false reassurance was quickly washed away when Zuko watched Haru squeeze Katara's hand affectionately. The swift and subtle motion thrust a thousand daggers of anger and betrayal straight through Zuko's heart, as he looked at Katara, confused and hurt. He looked back and forth at the two, as he blinked in confusion.

The maid noted Zuko's sad eyes and quickly wiggled free of Haru's rough hand. Katara cleared her throat as Haru gave her a strange look; silence hovering over the group.

Azula took mental inventory of everyone's expressions, before deciding to speak up and break the awkward and somewhat tense silence.

"I reckon you're Haru?"

Haru nodded, shaking Azula's hand and offering her a rather forced smile. "I figured as much. I feel like I know you already! Katara here has told me so many good things about you."

Aang glanced uneasily at Zuko, who he knew was doing his best to stay calm.

"So, Katara tells me that you're a fantastic bender? And that you've been in the Earth Kingdom these past weeks?"

"Well, I don't know about _fantastic,_ but I have been in the Earth Kingdom."

"And your uncle, how is he?"

Haru turned to Katara with a bashful smile. "She really does talk a lot about me, huh?" When Katara voiced no reply, Haru addressed Azula once again. "He's much better, thank you for asking. I came back only two days ago." Haru turned to Katara, giving her a smile. "I thought I'd see Katara yesterday at work, but I was informed that she works here. I would've come sooner had I known."

Zuko voiced a quiet grunt, which didn't go unnoticed by Azula or Aang; the latter kept his focus on a pebble, not wanting to prolong the conversation by speaking.

"Well Haru, I hope we meet again, it was a treat to put a face to the name. You're even more handsome in person," Azula winked, coaxing Zuko's eyes to roll. Katara laughed at Azula's minor flirtation as Haru did the same.

Zuko was finally unable to maintain his silence. He thrust his right hand in Haru's direction, giving him a rather firm handshake. "I'm Zuko, Azula's brother."

Haru looked back and forth to try and noticing the resemblance. "Nice to meet you as well. I feel like I'm meeting royalty, and I'm at a great palace. You guys are the face of the town."

"Oh, don't remind him!" Azula bantered, motioning towards Zuko. She feigned a whisper in Haru's direction. "His head is big enough already."

Zuko ignored his sister as he rested his hand at his side, resisting the urge to brush it off on his khakis. "Say Haru, Katara has told me _so much_ about you." Zuko took a deep breath as Haru looked at Katara happily, who was becoming increasingly antsy. "It seems like everything she said is true. Great girl, isn't she?"

Azula clutched her purse nervously, as Aang rubbed his head fretfully.

"She sure is – the kindest and most honest person I've ever met."

Zuko resisted throwing his head back in a maniacal laugh. "Yeah…she sure is honest." Katara didn't look away from Zuko, instead he could tell that she too was resisting exhibiting just how irritated she was.

Haru cordially laughed, before continuing. "I've got to go now. Nice meeting you all." Haru turned to Katara, quickly. "I'll stop by your house later, okay?"

"Alright," Katara said a little too quickly.

"See you." Haru gave Katara a quick peck on the cheek.

Zuko rolled his eyes, turning away from the sickening lovebirds, unable to keep up the pretenses for another moment. Hastily, he jogged up the steps, with Azula and Aang watching and Haru returning to his car.

Zuko wanted to lash out, and the idling staff happened to be in the zone of his radar at the top of the steps. "Don't you all have work to do?" he snapped, startling the small audience. After a few more whispers, the servants quickly retreated into the house. Aang stood next to Zuko, resting a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder; however, it was shaken off violently in an instant.

"Don't, Aang—and don't follow me either!"

He jogged up the steps, opening the front door with such ferocity, Aang suspected that it would be off its hinges. Wincing at Zuko's reaction, Aang turned to look at Azula and Katara, who remained at the bottom of the steps.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko should have felt some sense of relief as he escaped the unbearable heat and entered the cool foyer. However, the only thing he could feel was the weakening of his knees, as they threatened to buckle beneath his weight. His heart was beating a mile a minute, with his head feeling like someone had taken a club to it. His body was begging him to sit down, but he refused. If he didn't keep moving, Aang would undoubtedly catch up with him and pester him to no end. Zuko needed to be alone…at least for a little while.

He had just found out that the woman he cared about was not the saint that he had thought she was. His thumping heart was frozen with bitter betrayal as he jogged up the spiral staircase, taking the steps two at a time.

 _Betrayal? Stop being so selfish, you don't have any claim on her! And you never will._ Zuko's rational reminders where quickly forgotten as he reached his bedroom, slamming his door with all his might. He stood idly in the middle of his room, chest heaving, as he contemplated what to do next. Part of him felt like throwing something and watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. However, he wanted to march back downstairs and tell Katara how he really felt. Or perhaps he'd march down to Haru's house and show him the skills of a _true_ fighter…that option was the most appealing at the moment.

Zuko snorted as he remembered how Haru was able to hold Katara so freely and express his sentiments towards her without any restraints, or the fear of condemnation; if only he were so lucky. But he knew nothing about this friendly foreigner; it was Katara who had misled him. His advances had been quite obvious as of late and she had led him to believe that she too was interested. Why else would she listen to his problems, heal his hand, or open up about matters close to her heart? Instead, she had let him make a fool out of himself and got his hopes up, only to have them crushed by a mustached earthbender.

 _Oh, get over yourself, you prick. You've done the same thing plenty of times before. Maybe the spirits are allowing you to feel the same pain you've inflicted on so many girls._ Zuko shook his head violently, not wanting to think of the possibility of divine reckoning. As he began pacing, his bedroom door swung open, without so much as a knock to preclude. Of course, it was Aang who had rudely intruded, looking like a deer in headlights as he watched Zuko run a hand over his sweaty face.

Aang took a deep breath, not sure what he could say to make his friend feel better. He closed the door softly, before speaking. "Jeez…I'm sorry Zuko," he began, stepping farther into the room.

Zuko turned his back to his meddlesome friend, resting his shoulder on a window pane as he fixed his sight on nothing in particular.

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright…but I know you're not."

"Bingo! Good job Aang!" Zuko snapped sarcastically. "What tipped you off, buddy?"

Aang ignored the sarcasm, which he expected to be in full force. "Zuko, I know how you must feel."

Zuko spun with a swiftness and ferocity that made Aang take a step back involuntarily. "No, Aang! You don't know how I feel! Okay? So just piss off."

Aang took a step closer to his friend despite the outburst. "We're friends, you can talk to me; get it off your chest."

"Aang, I don't think you heard me!" Zuko pointed at his shut door. "Get the hell out of here! I want to be alone right now, I don't want to deal with your shit."

"My shit?" Aang asked confused.

"All your questions! I don't want to hear a word of it."

"I just want to talk with you."

"Yeah, well I'm not in a talking' mood," Zuko grumbled, finally lowering his decibel level.

"You know, after that little stunt down there, it's obvious that there's something going on with you and Katara." Aang stated, cutting to the chase while he still had the time.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko denied, shaking his head.

"Oh, please! It's nearly obvious; a blind man could see it. I know you must be hurt seeing Katara with someone else. And I'm sorry that she wasn't honest with you, really I am. But keeping these things locked up is only destructive. Just say what you feel!"

"Aang, I can't!" Zuko bellowed. "How am I supposed to admit that I feel for Katara, what I haven't felt with any other woman before? Or that I'm falling in love with someone who couldn't possibly love me back?" Zuko looked away sadly, as his throat went dry. He took a deep breath, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

It seemed that Zuko was now in a talking mood, and Aang didn't want to stop him. "Why can't she, Zuko?"

"Aang, look at me! Look around for once!" Zuko exclaimed angrily, opening his arms. "I'm her total opposite! She couldn't possibly want me. And even if she did, we could never be. I can't just go and rewrite damn history or change our society. Not only am I the richest guy in town and she hardly has a penny to her name…but I'm Fire Nation and she's a waterbender; that's even worse. We come from two completely different worlds…worlds which could never be reconciled. I couldn't even _dream_ of walking down the street with her, holding hands like other couples can." Zuko paused, turning away from his friend once again. "And Aang…that hurts, more than _you_ could ever imagine. Haru," Zuko pointed out the covered window, "he can be with her. And I fucking hate his guts for it."

As Aang listened to Zuko spill his aching heart out, his own saddened tremendously for his friend. He had no idea that Zuko had been dealing with such turmoil, some of the points he had mentioned had never crossed his mind. And love? He was falling in love with Katara? Aang opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko wasn't finished.

Zuko laughed to himself sarcastically. "You know, I've just been kidding myself all along. Hoping maybe Katara and I could have a shot if—"Zuko stopped, shaking his head. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking. And Katara's a free woman, she can do whatever the hell she wants…but it doesn't make this a smaller pill to swallow. I think I'm out of my damn mind…"

"No, Zuko, you're finally making perfect sense!" Aang exclaimed, the happiness in his voice unsettled the disgruntled Zuko. "Even though all of the odds are against you—"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks Aang."

Aang ignored the interruption. "You thought she's worth it; and you still do."

"What are you trying to say, Aang?"

"If you care for her as much as you say you do, you wouldn't just throw in the towel."

"I'm not throwing in the towel. It's just, I'm angry…no, I'm mad as hell!"

"At who?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "At myself, for thinking that Katara wouldn't be someone else's girl; I just assumed like a moron. I'm mad at her, sure, she's cute and kind, but she isn't a cold rock. She must know how I feel about her. I've made it pretty damn obvious. Especially at the stables—"

Aang raised his dark brows. "What happened in the stables?"

Zuko shook his head. "I really don't want to think or talk about it."

Aang relented; Zuko was doing a good job of opening up as it was.

"But that _Haru_ guy…" Zuko said his name with as much disgust he could muster. Zuko took a moment to think about the man who had just plopped down into his life and had destroyed everything. "I'm mad at him. I'm mad that he's able to be with Katara publically and not have to worry about what his crazy father will do if he finds out. I'm mad that he can be free with her." Zuko moved past Aang, walking to his bed.

Aang watched Zuko lay on his back, staring up at the bed's canopy. "Zuko, I wish there was something I could say to magically make this better for you."

"Yeah, me too," Zuko responded, not making eye contact with Aang. "You know Aang…sometimes I feel like you're the only real friend that I have."

* * *

Katara hurriedly moved to the kitchens, tightening her apron as she did so. However, even before walked in, she could hear the three women who dominated the kitchen gossiping about her.

"Katara! That boy sure is a looker. Meng wasn't lying'!" Jin exclaimed as soon as the embarrassed maid came into full view. "Where'd you say you met him again, honey?"

"Uhh, Jinpao's Teahouse. He was a busboy."

"Honey, I need to get me a job there!"

"I know that's right!" Meng laughed loudly in unison with Jin.

Katara looked at Yugoda who was putting raspberry filling into a pie; trying her best no to give away any expressions of amusement. However, as Katara walked to the sink to wash her hands, she saw the older maid wearing a tight grin.

"Whatever happened to privacy?" Katara chided.

"You two were out there by the fountain. Last time I checked, looking was free." Meng sassed.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Jin cut in enthusiastically.

Katara cleared her throat, preferring not to share details with her nosy coworkers. "We aren't really dating, Jin."

"It sure looked like it. He couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Oh?" Yugoda asked alarmed, finally raising her head to look at Katara.

"No, Miss Yugoda. You know how those two like to exaggerate. We're not dating really because he went to the Earth Kingdom."

"But he's back now." Meng reminded her. "Does that mean you're dating now?"

"No…"

"Ah c'mon! Maybe—"

"Would you all just stop!" Yugoda looked at the two women. "Obviously, Katara isn't in the mood for talking, so quit the hollering!" Yugoda snapped, frustrated.

"We're just teasing," Meng explained, resting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "We hardly get any excitement in this house, so when one cute earthbender fella comes a running through, you know we'll make a fuss.

"Go on, and switch the radio on. The news should be coming on," Yugoda suggested to no one in particular. Yugoda had spoken; there would be no more talk of this mysterious and handsome Haru.

* * *

Ozai returned to his estate at five p.m., only to find his home completely silent and lifeless. Azula usually greeted him with a kiss as soon as he entered, but that afternoon he was greeted solely by a maid who took his briefcase. Whereas Aang and Zuko would normally be heard on the training court, or in the living room, sprawled on the couch watching television, they too were nowhere in sight.

"Zuko, Azula? I'm home!" Ozai called out, receiving the sole response of his echo. "Yugoda," Ozai stopped the head maid who was leaving the kitchen.

"Good afternoon sir," the chief maid nodded in respect.

"Where are Zuko and Azula?"

"They're both in their rooms; studying, I believe."

Ozai nodded, dismissing the maid promptly. He moved up the steps, not as quickly as he used to, reminded of his age as he reached the second floor short of breath. He looked down the desolate hall; both Zuko and Azula's bedroom doors were shut.

"Azula, may I come in?" Ozai asked, knocking on his daughter's door.

"Sure." Azula called from the other side.

Ozai opened the door, pleased to see his daughter at her desk reading a book. "I see you're hard at work?" He asked leaning his head down as Azula gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Azula rubbed her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Did you have a good day, at least?"

Azula smiled. "In fact, I did, father. Very exciting."

"Really? What happened?"

Azula waved her hand. "You wouldn't understand."

Ozai shrugged. "As long as it has nothing to do with boys…"

"Father…" Azula's voice trailed off.

Ozai changed the subject at his daughter's warning.

"I think we'll be sitting down for supper in twenty minutes."

Azula nodded with a smile as her father left the room, walking across the hall. "Zuko?" Ozai knocked, turning the handle on his son's room, only to find the door locked. Jiggling the knob a couple of times, he heard the agitated voice of Zuko.

"Stop messing with the door! Who is it?"

"It's me, why is your door locked?" Ozai asked letting go of the knob.

"No reason…I'm, uh...getting dressed!"

"Alright, supper's in twenty minutes."

"I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense, you'll eat with the family."

"I _said_ I'm not hungry," Zuko stated defiantly.

Ozai tried to open the door once again, as he too became angry. "Zuko this is ridiculous. I will not talk to you through a door. I'm your father, open up."

"I said I'm getting dressed!" Zuko grumbled.

Even through an oak door, Zuko's apparent attitude irritated Ozai.

"Zuko, I'm being very patient right now. But hear me well when I say that you're going to open this door, right now."

After further audible groans, and a few moments, Ozai could hear the lock being turned. Zuko swung the heavy door open with full force, resting on it as he waited for his father to speak.

Ozai's eyebrows shot up as he took a gander at his son. "What the hell happened to you?"

Zuko resisted rolling his eyes. "Is that what you came to say? Because if so, I'm going to go lay back down." Zuko began to close his door, but his father's arm shot up to keep it open.

"You will be doing no such thing. Supper's in twenty minutes. Wash up," Ozai took a quick onceover of his child. "And…look presentable." Ozai turned his back to his son, unable to see the glare Zuko sported.

Despite how ill Zuko felt, twenty minutes later he had brushed his hair, and presented himself in the dining room. Some of the staff was already setting the food on the table as Zuko walked in.

"Aang, you're back?" Zuko addressed his friend who sat next to Azula.

"Yeah, Azula invited me for dinner…as usual."

Ozai smiled as Zuko plopped down into a seat. "Get yourself together son, Yugoda made your favorites. Maybe that'll put a smile on your face."

Zuko looked down at his white plate, as he felt the movement of the maids around the table.

"Would you like some water sir?"

Ozai didn't respond, instead lifted his glass as the maid filled it to the brim.

"Me too, Katara," Azula called. On hearing her name, Zuko slowly looked up, finding Katara across the table. She moved to Aang, who declined. Then slowly, she made her way to the opposite side of the table where Zuko sullenly sat.

"Water?" She asked plainly and softly.

Zuko mutely nodded, and Katara filled his glass as well. Zuko couldn't help himself as he turned his head to watch Katara leave. When he finally turned to the table's occupants, his gaze crashed with Aang's.

"Can we start?" Zuko asked hurriedly, picking up his utensils without waiting for confirmation. Everyone else followed suit, spending the majority of the dinner in silence.

* * *

Katara's calloused hand's clutched onto a mop with a death grip, humming yet another tune. Though she was behind the usually boisterous kitchen, that afternoon a silence permeated the estate. Azula was out shopping with Mai and a couple of other friends, while Zuko could be heard on the training court with Takumi. Katara's humming ceased as she thought of Zuko and his strange behavior which began two days ago. Since then, he hadn't spoken a single word to her and it was obvious that he was exerting a generous amount of energy to avoided her at all costs.

Katara had tried not to dwell on his strange behavior, but deep down, she did feel a bit guilty. She cared for Zuko, and having him ignore her, and seemingly tossing her aside hurt. In her attempt to explain his new attitude towards her, Katara had come up with just about every explanation. However, the only one that seemed rational was that he was upset because of the strange encounter with Haru two days ago.

Not only had he been rude then, but he angrily bolted into the house after; she had only caught glimpses of him since. She wished that Zuko would talk to her, so she could put all her suspicions to rest. However, he would have to be the one to approach her. Katara wasn't going to put up with Zuko's rudeness, and then beg for him to speak to her. Perhaps that's what he was waiting for; for her to come to him crawling, wallowing in sadness because of his absence.

 _Well, he's got another thing coming!_ _He can go on and act like a spoiled brat…but I don't owe him a darn thing!_

Katara's thoughts were interrupted as Yugoda approached her, a small box in her hands. "Have you cleaned the study yet?"

"No ma'am."

"Would you be a dear, and rest this carton on the small table in there?" Yugoda tapped the box. "They're some cigars Mr. Ozai bought for the men who are coming tomorrow night for a party."

"Yes, I'll go do it." Katara agreed, taking the box.

"Thanks."

Katara nodded, resting the mop and bucket against a wall as she made the short trip to the study. Whistling, she pushed open the double doors, as the examined the thick and seemingly expensive box. She looked up, only to find that she was not alone. Zuko stood at one of the dozens of bookshelves, a book opened in his hands and a newly lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

Zuko startled at Katara for a split moment, before returning his gaze to his book. Katara walked to the small table where Yugoda told her to place the cigars, before she was jarred by Zuko's voice.

"What are you doing in here?" It was not a gentle inquisition, for his tone was hostile and cold.

"An errand." Katara stated simply, not wanting to partake in any of the games Zuko was playing.

Zuko looked at Katara, exhaling a puff of smoke, as he snapped his book shut with a loud clap. "Sure." Instead of wasting energy and putting the book back on the shelf, Zuko tossed it carelessly on a nearby seat, giving Katara a quick glance as she watched him, obviously confused. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he silently walked to the large desk which sat near the door.

"Excuse me Zu—sir."

Zuko didn't bother to look at Katara as he mashed his cigarette into the glass ash tray, but she continued nonetheless.

"You know I'm going to have to pick that book up now, right?"

If Zuko wasn't so upset with Katara, he would've been amused, even attracted to her sudden burst of sassiness. But now, it just pissed him off even more. "It is your job, isn't it? You are _just_ a maid, after all." Zuko finally turned to face Katara, as her eyes narrowed at his snide remark. Her normally soft and radiant blue eyes appeared to mist over, as Katara quickly turned leaving the room.

"Ah, shit!" Zuko cursed as he watched Katara nearly run out of the room, obviously upset with his comment. _Well, you've done it now Zuko. You've proven yet again what a remarkable jerk you really are._ Zuko looked at the closed double doors, anticipating that Katara would rush back in and give him a piece of her mind. Instead, the door remained closed and Zuko stood alone, feeling no better after the remark than he did before.

He dragged his feet slowly to the door, before he turned around and put the book back on the shelf.

* * *

"Here you go Sokka," Katara addressed her brother, handing him a newly buttered biscuit. Sokka thanked his sister with a mouth full of ham, as Katara turned off the stove, finally joining her family at the table.

"You look tired, Katara," Hakoda commented, looking over his newspaper.

Katara took a small bite of eggs, as she felt the curious gaze of her father and brother analyze her. "What?" She snapped rather sharply.

Hakoda put down his newspaper with a quickness, folding his strong arms over his chest. "Who do you think you're talking to young lady?"

Katara hung her head, hoping her father wouldn't continue.

"Now, you've been tip toeing around this house for the past couple of days, wearing a very un-lady-like sulk. I want no more of it, you hear?"

Katara looked down at her plate, as she quietly chewed, and uttered a soft, "Yes, Dad."

Sokka watched his sister, as he brought his glass of milk to his mouth. "I thought you'd be happy, with Haru back and all."

"Sokka, would you stop talking with your mouth full? And I am happy…it's just haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

"Sweetheart, you never get any sleep," Hakoda reminded his daughter.

"Well, maybe it's catching up now," Katara muttered.

Hakoda tilted his head, not satisfied with his daughter's explanation for her recent peculiar behavior.

Katara finished her food in less than five minutes, as her family took their time. Standing with her plate, Katara placed it in the sink. "Have a good day at work. I'm going to go see if I can get any rest." The two men simply nodded at Katara, who dragged her feet all the way to her small bedroom.

The only sound left in the kitchen was the sound of Sokka loudly slurping his milk. "Sokka!" Hakoda snapped, as his son put down his glass, revealing a milk mustache. Hakoda tossed his messy son a napkin, shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you or your sister is the older one in this house." Hakoda watched Sokka wipe his mouth clean, before addressing him again. "What's wrong with Katara, she seems so…moody lately?" Hakoda asked quietly, as he leaned in to make sure that only Sokka could hear his inquiry.

"Dad, she's a girl. Aren't they always like that?" Sokka began loudly.

Hakoda laughed quietly, before reminding his son to keep his voice down.

"Or…maybe she's actually tired."

"I don't believe that for a second, and if you knew your sister, you wouldn't either. That girl is just like her mom; "tired" wasn't in her vocabulary and it isn't in Katara's either." Hakoda declared, reclining in his chair once again. He looked at his watch before sighing loudly, and standing. "C'mon and eat up, or else we'll miss our bus."

Twenty minutes later, Hakoda and Sokka were running down the street and around to corner to the bus stop. Katara watched them from her bedroom window, collapsing into bed once she had lost sight of them. All she wanted was sleep; a nice replenishing rest free of dreams about Zuko. Her wish was granted, for moments after her head made contact with the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

Three hours later, Katara was jarred from her peaceful slumber, by a loud and violent rapping against her front door. Rubbing her eyes, she patted her messy hair down, as she groggily walked to the front door. Katara grew suspicious, for she knew no one as rude or impatient as this mystery person on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming! Who is it?"

There were a few seconds of delay. "Fire Nation Police, open up!"

Katara's eyes widened, before narrowing again in confusion. _Police? What business do they have here? Whenever the Law is at foreigner's home, it always means trouble._ Her thoughts didn't dissuade her however, once she heard the gruff anger and impatience in the voice of the officer. Slowly, she opened the door, completely baffled at their unexpected appearance.

Two men in the full black and gold police uniform stood on her doorstep, one of whom was smoking cigarette. "You Katara?" He asked, tossing the cigarette on her front lawn without a care.

Katara's eyes took a moment to look at the cigarette that was rudely flung practically next to her feet, as she wondered how they knew her name. "Yes sir, I am. And you are…?" She asked in a controlled tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm deputy Huang and this here is my partner." He responded taking a small notepad and pen from his pocket.

"Am I in some kind of trouble, officer? You do know my name."

"No ma'am. No trouble, we're investigating Sangok, and your name came up. Are you close with the family?"

"Investigation?" Katara muttered to herself. "I'm friends with his sister and our grandmothers were friends. But, I haven't talked to them in months maybe."

The officer examined Katara carefully, not fully convinced.

"May I ask what you're are investigating?"

"We're investigating claims that Sangok had some…elicit affairs with Miss Ty Lee and the Councilman is saying that it was against her will."

Katara's eyebrows came together in confusion, as she recognized the name of Councilman's popular daughter. Katara waited on her a couple of times at Jinpao's Teahouse, but they were hardly acquaintances. "Well sir, Sangok lives down there," Katara began pointing her index finger across the street to his home. "But I don't really know Sangok; he's a quiet fella, not much to him. But…Ty Lee, isn't she the Councilman's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I don't know her. And I sure don't know anything about any…elicit affairs."

"You know," the officer began, putting away the pad he never wrote in. "If you're lying, we can haul you in for obstructing our investigation."

Katara had withheld the fact that she had heard Ty Lee's name floating around the neighborhood, but she wasn't sure why; now she did. In fear of incriminating her friend's brother in any way, she decided to end the conversation. "I'm sorry officers, I don't know anything else. Have a nice day." She rushed out quickly.

The two men in uniform looked at each other, before turning to leave, without uttering another word. Katara closed the door, turning to lean her back against it. _Sangok is being accused of rape? How ridiculous! He and Ty Lee have probably never met! Or does—_ Katara's thoughts were interrupted as she heard more knocking at her door. "What do you want now? I told you everything I know, officers."

"Officers? It's Haru, Katara."

"Haru?" Katara asked, turning to open the door.

"I saw the police driving up. It looks like they went a couple doors down."

Katara moved to stand next to Haru, watching the same to officers knocking on Jin's door with the same amount of patience which they knocked on hers; Katara involuntarily shuttered.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked as Katara invited him inside of her home.

"It's nothing. Well, the police came poking around, asking about Sangok and the Councilman's daughter…saying that he raped her. They must have nothing better to do than harass Water Tribe folk, because they sure aren't protecting us," Katara scoffed. "Come, sit Haru. It's good to see you."

Haru sat at the kitchen table, nodding. "Yeah, I heard about them."

"Well, that means that you know more than I do." Katara poured her guest a tall glass of lemonade, handing it to him as she joined him at the table. "Tell me about it, would you?"

Haru ran a hand through his brown hair, wondering where to start. "Well, some guys at the dojo are saying that Sangok and Ty Lee have been sneaking around together for a good part of the year. I train with a lot of colored guys, some who live here, and they swore that it was the truth. Well, apparently, the Councilman found out that his daughter was running around with a poor colored man…and you're a smart girl Katara; I think you can figure out the rest."

Katara rested her hands on the table, as she exhaled loudly. "This has been happening more lately. Some Water Tribe man falls in love with the wrong Fire Nation girl…and then her parents accuse him of raping her. It happened to Hahn last year…he got the chair. Oh Jesus, Sangok is such a gentle soul…"

Haru shook his head too, knowing that the odds were greatly stacked against the poor guy. "He just picked the wrong girl…"

"You can say that again. But they haven't arrested him yet, that's good though…isn't it?"

"I guess, but I think that's why they're canvassing; fishing for any evidence that may stick, just so they can toss Sangok in jail."

"Damn. Good thing I didn't say anything…" Katara trailed off, talking mainly to herself.

Haru reached out, moving to hold her hand, before resting his own back in his lap. Katara noticed the strange gesture, but didn't say anything. "I didn't come here to talk about Sangok and Ty Lee. I wanted to take you out for lunch. You up for it?"

"Yeah!" Katara smiled, nearly jumping up from her kitchen seat. "Let me go fix my hair; it's a bird nest."

Haru laughed as Katara disappeared to her bathroom, closing the door.

* * *

Haru drove Katara down Centretown, where most of the restaurants were. He parked his car a block away from the restaurant, so he and Katara passed Jinpao's Teahouse on their walk, where Katara stopped to look at a large poster in the window: "Under New Management". Haru gently tugged her arm, tearing her away from the black and white sign.

"Did you see that sign?" Katara asked Haru as he opened the door of the restaurant next door for her.

"Yeah, Jinpao's cousin runs it now." Haru laughed to himself. "Apparently, Jinpao skipped town with his seventeen-year-old mistress."

Katara's hand flung to her mouth. "No!" She gasped in amazement.

Haru nodded his head in affirmation. "Sad, but true."

"I always thought he was a sleaze ball," Katara huffed, remembering her terrible old boss.

Katara and Haru enjoyed great conversation along with their delicious food, when suddenly Haru put down his glass of water, and took on a serious tone.

"Katara, I…uh, I have to tell you something."

Katara blinked, as she mutely nodded, Haru's diction making her uneasy.

"Well, I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it Haru."

"Alright. I've been offered a big deal by this huge scout from up north."

Katara blinked. "Where up north?"

"Ba Sing Se, actually."

Katara gasped. "Goodness! That's fantastic Haru! This is what you've been waiting for, right?"

Haru smiled, nodding as he looked down at his plate. "It's a dream come true. It's really my chance to really break through."

"That's great…but you won't leave for a while, right?" Katara asked hopeful.

"Not exactly…I leave in two weeks. They're offering me a lot of money and some of the best training. I'll have to do a couple of fights for them, but this is an offer I can't just pass it up. If I stay in this town, I'll never get recognized. This is my big shot!"

"This is so fast…it's like a whirlwind…" Katara said softly.

"I know. I already signed the contracts, and the scout wants me up there as soon as possible."

"I'm sad that you have to leave again Haru, really I am. But I agree, if you want to make it big, you'll have to go. This is sounds like an opportunity of a lifetime."

"I know…but I wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for at least a year."

Katara blinked, as she swallowed. She must have heard him wrong, so she asked for clarification. "A year?" She hardly whispered.

"Well…at least. And if they're really impressed, it may be for a little longer."

Katara looked away, as the thought of Haru being gone for more than a year had completely ruined their lovely meal.

"Listen, I know you and I aren't really official…and that's okay. I think it's best that we remain just friends. It wouldn't be fair for either of us, when we'll be so far apart for so long." Haru looked up at Katara, he held his breath, waiting for her response.

After a few moments of silence, Katara spoke with a small smile. "Haru, I want to thank you for being so forthright about this. And I…well, I agree. I wouldn't want to keep you from any girl up in Ba Sing Se." She joked, hoping to make the situation a little lighter.

Haru sported a bright smile, happy that she didn't take the new too badly. "Nor would I want to keep you away from anyone down here. But we'll still write each other, okay? Don't think you can get rid of me that fast!" He laughed.

"Of course! And you'll come down to visit, right?"

"We'll see. But I'll let you know far in advance. Sound like a good deal?"

"A deal it is."


	11. Chapter 11

Katara stood at the bottom of the estate's spiral staircase, looking at the full laundry basket at her feet with contempt.

"I may as well just get it over with." After an exasperated sigh, she picked up the heavy basket, feeling a strain on her back as she straightened. The entire way to the second floor, Katara laughed at the fact that she was about to turn twenty, and she had back pains like an old woman. With her arrival in front of Azula's bedroom door came a small sigh of relief as she set the basket down, and knocked on her friend's door, holding her breath.

"If that's you, Katara, you can come in!" Azula chirped from the other side.

The tired maid released a low groan of disappointment, and slight agitation, for she had hoped that Azula would be out of the house, spending time with Mai. Katara enjoyed Azula's company, and she was always so happy to see her, but today she wasn't in a talking mood. The last thing the maid wanted or needed was the uncannily perceptive Azula to pester her more than she already had about Katara's recent sullen moods.

Nonetheless, Katara couldn't avoid Azula all day. So, she put on the most convincing smile she could muster, pushed some hair out of her face, and then turned the knob to enter Azula's large abode.

Katara found the lady of the house standing by her canopy-bed, pensively examining two dresses she held in either hand.

"Katara, I'm glad to see you!" Azula declared. "I have been trying to choose which dress to wear to tonight and I can't decide!" She complained, obviously frustrated. "Now, tell me the truth, do you like the burgundy one or gold colored one better?" Azula asked, turning to Katara with a bright smile, before her expression was overcast with a frown. "Or…what about that long red one?"

Katara couldn't help but smile at how distraught Azula was over some silly clothing choice. "I like the gold one the most." Katara answered evenly, tucking away some clothing in the gargantuan dresser which sat next to Azula's equally large window.

"You're right," Azula agreed, tossing the other dress on the bed as she plopped down next to it. "You know, Mai and I went shopping just yesterday and we went to the nicest little boutique on the other side of town. I saw them and I nearly ran to the rack! They're just stunning, aren't they?" Azula asked excitedly, as she looked down at her chipped red nail polish.

"Mhmm," Katara agreed quietly, hoping the confirmation would quickly silence her unusually talkative friend. It was a formidable attempt, but Azula continued to ramble on about all the clothing she had found yesterday, and her words began to run together, knotting into incoherence, as Katara quickly zoned out.

Closing the top dresser drawer, one of Azula's tops fell to the floor. Bending to pick it up, the sun's rays which poured in from the window warmed her face as she stood to put the top in its proper place. With Azula's voice serving as background noise, from the corner of her eye, Katara saw Zuko walking around the large fountain which sat in the front of the mansion. Subconsciously, Katara's whole body pivoted towards the window, as she watched Zuko stand next to his red car. His head was tilted downward as he successfully lit a cigarette, throwing the lighter in the passenger seat.

As she watched Zuko finally get into the car, she wondered what he was thinking at that very moment. Had he missed her this past week as much as she had missed him? Or was he still upset with her, the reason why, still a mystery, and planning on avoiding her for yet another week?

Katara didn't have much time to ponder the thought, for her quiet reflection was loudly interrupted by Azula, who she found standing next to her.

"So, what do you say Katara?" Azula asked with a smile.

Katara winced with a start, unsure of exactly how long Azula had been standing with her.

Azula's eyebrows furrowed at Katara's reaction. Curious, she looked out the window at the same direction Katara had been so transfixed on only moments ago. Her eyes locked onto Zuko's car, which stalled in front of the estate's gates, as he waited for the attendant to open them.

Stealing another glance at Katara, Azula resisted the urge to scoff at her lovesick brother and her cheerless friend. In short; Azula had enough of this. Not only was it irritating to cope with Zuko's newly _shortened_ temper, which seemed to flare at the nominal things, but Katara too had been joylessly mulling around for the past week. In her opinion, the two had been behaving like children. Yet… she still couldn't decide whether their separation was a blessing or a curse.

Since she had discovered via minor investigation that Zuko had purchased Katara a new copy of _Love Amongst the Dragons_ , Azula had been watching a relationship develop between her friend and brother; and it unsettled her. From catching them alone together in the stables, to eavesdropping on private conversations which took place behind closed doors, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Azula had literally prayed that something would happen to split the two and have them go their separate ways before becoming too attached. So, it was only reasonable that she interrupted Haru's surprise return as a sign in her favor.

She assumed that Katara would forget about the brief flirtation she had indulged in with Zuko, and return to a _realistic_ relationship with Haru. Yet…it had become clear to her that everything was out of her hands when not only did Haru tell Katara he wanted to remain friends, but he had left for Ba Sing Se about five days ago! Now, everything was a mess and there was nothing she could do about it. What would it take for the normally sensible Katara to see reason? And Zuko—well, Azula still wasn't sure what her brother's motives were with Katara. She had concluded that they could only be selfish, because that was the only reason why he engaged with women in the first place.

"Azula, what were you saying?" Katara asked impatiently, turning away from the window completely as she found her friend staring at the ground, deep in thought.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…," Azula assured, flipping her dark hair, as she walked over to the brand-new shoes she had placed on her bed. She mentally chided herself as she felt the bed indent with Katara's weight as she sat. Azula swallowed, as she quickly gained her composure, finally reminding her friend what it was she had been talking about earlier.

"Katara, I was asking you which of these shoes matches the best."

The maid ran a tired hand through her hair as she stifled a yawn. "Tell me, what's all this dressing up for again?"

Azula sighed in frustration as she stamped her foot down, she had _just_ shared every detail with Katara, only to find her ogling at her brother through the window. "Could you stop the day dreaming!"

Katara held up her hands in defense. "Okay, okay! Just… quickly refresh my memory."

Azula sighed impatiently, beginning in a rushed tone. "Father's having a dinner party tonight with his three best friends and their families. It's Mai's family, Mr. Wong's family, who owns just about every fancy department store in the state, and you know Mr. Shiro; he is the mayor after all. I think the Councilor may be coming too…" Azula's voice trailed off as she thought for several moments, her mind running over the guest list.

Katara's ears perked up at the reference of the councilman. " _Councilman_ Yeh-Lu?"

"Unless there's some other Yeh-Lu running around in the Imperial City."

Katara scowled at the blatant sarcasm.

"Yes, Councilman Yeh-Lu; Mr. Big-shot…well, not as big as father," Azula added as an afterthought.

"Wow…this is strange."

"What?" Azula asked finally sitting next to Katara on the large bed.

"Well…I never told you, but the police came a knocking on my door last Saturday."

"What?'" Azula gasped. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. They were poking around the neighborhood, asking folks about some man named Sangok who lives across the street from me, saying he raped Ty Lee, the Councilman's daughter."

Azula sighed sadly, preferring not to speak on the matter. After all, everywhere else she went, people were gossiping on the very issue. "Yeah, my friends at university have been talking about it nonstop. Ty Lee's such a gentle, naïve girl…it's downright shameful that any man could do such a thing to her."

Katara's eyebrows came together in confusion. "You're saying that you believe all of that?"

"I don't know Sangok, now, but Councilman Yeh-Lu swears up and down that Sangok raped his daughter and I believe him. He's a respectable man, who serves our country well."

"Well, I actually _know_ Sangok, and he'd never do such a thing, he's the quietest boy I know. It's all one big lie."

Azula sat up, running her fingers through her long hair uncomfortably.

"And, rumor has it that Sangok and Ty Lee were in love and the Councilman found out. It's just an underhanded way to get rid of Sangok, for good."

Azula scoffed. "Rumor, has it?" Azula asked obviously offended. "That's all that is, a rumor, don't be ridiculous! Mr. Yeh-Lu is a stand-up man, he would never do such a thing!" Azula would continue to defend the Councilman; he was a pillar of the community and someone she knew personally. "Also, Ty Lee would never sneak around with a colored, when she has a boyfriend already. He's one of Zuko's old friends, Zhu."

Katara knew who Zhu was, how could she forget? He was the goon who had gotten her in trouble the first time she met Zuko, and was working at Jinpao's.

"Besides, girls fawn over him left and right! There's no way that Ty Lee would cheat on him…much less with a colored."

Katara blinked at Azula's last words, as she watched her friend's eyes widen once the sentence registered to her own ear.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Katara! It's just that…she'd never shame her family by messing with a colored man, that's all."

"Azula, it happens all the time, people just don't want to admit it." Katara snapped her fingers.

"Remember what happened with that colored man named Hahn, three years ago?"

Azula shook her head in the negative.

"The sheriff himself barged into his home and arrested him without any evidence. Let's just say, the courts moved faster than a hot knife through butter. Within a year, they had him fried in the chair at the state prison."

"But if the government didn't execute him, the Loyalists sure would've lynched him." Azula cut in, as if to defend the injustice.

"That doesn't mean a thing. All that matters is that early last year, it was revealed that Hahn was having relations with a married Fire Nation woman…I think you can figure out the rest."

Azula shook her head solemnly.

"Now, don't get me wrong. We're living in a fallen world and I'm not saying that rape never happens…but not Sangok, he's a gentle soul."

Azula looked away thoughtfully, as she stroked her chin. "Well, now that you mention it…I reckon that Ty Lee's never said herself that she was raped; only her father and the occasional rant from Zhu. She's been mighty quiet about it…"

Katara nodded, already convinced that everything said about Sangok was a lie. "I just hope this doesn't go any further."

"We both know that this is the Councilman's mission now. If Sangok goes down…it won't be pretty."

Katara shook her head, not wanting to think about the possible consequences. She couldn't talk about her neighbors any further without falling apart.

Azula saw the emotion which was becoming to overcome her friend, and she rubbed her affectionately. "We don't know how things will turn out for sure, Katara."

Though Azula made an earnest attempt to console her friend, they both knew that the words of encouragement were empty.

* * *

Katara was curled up on the couch with a book on her lap, and her brother sitting next to her, watching their father trying to fix their ham radio. The only sound in between the four walls was scratchy static emanating from the dysfunctional radio, and the relative silence unnerved the often talkative Sokka.

"Hey Katara, guess what?" He began excitedly, turning to his sister whose eyes were glued to her book.

"What?"

"Remember my old friend, Jet?"

"Who? Are you talking about that hooligan who's been sweet on Katara for years now?" Hakoda cut in before his daughter could respond

Katara laughed, shaking her head at her father. "Yeah, I remember him."

"Well, he came by the shop today to get his truck looked at. We got around to talking, just to catch up and all. He asked, about you, wanted to know how you were doing."

Hakoda rolled his eyes. "That boy just doesn't know when to quit." Hakoda remarked glancing at his children who sat on the couch. "That boy's a downright bum and he has no business knowing how Katara's _doing._ "

"True Dad, but he aint _that_ bad." Sokka murmured as he dropped the subject. "Oh, Dad, I finally got a chance to talk to Sangok's sister today. We stopped for a little chat when I was walking home from the grocery store."

Hakoda nearly dropped the ham radio to the carpeted ground, as he slowly pivoted, so he could face his children. "You did what now, Sokka?" He asked quietly, through nearly gritted teeth.

Sokka hadn't caught onto his father's change in mood, so he simply rephrased his last statement. "Me and her talked for a bit today." Sokka and Katara were startled, as their father's palm made contact with the wooden table in fury.

Katara looked up alarmed. "Is everything…alright, Dad?" She asked cautiously.

Hakoda shot up out of his chair, rubbing the top of his head. "Sokka, I don't want you talking her no more."

"But—"

"Hush!" Hakoda bellowed, earning the complete attention of his children.

"I don't want you walking on their side of the street, you hear?"

"Dad, you're not making any sense!"

"Dad, tell us what's wrong. They're like kin."

Hakoda shook his head vehemently, waving his hands. "No Katara, they aren't; not anymore. You two mark my words, they may live across the street, but I don't want you anywhere near that house, you hear?" Neither of his children responded, instead they sat on the sofa confused and wide-eyed. Hakoda to let out a labored sigh, deciding that retaining composure may prove to be the most effective in persuading his family. "Sangok's family received a death threat this afternoon. A brick sailed straight through one of their side windows, with a letter attached."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other, both hearing the news for the first time. Sokka's eyebrows came together. "But…she never mentioned that. And…now that I think about it, I never really looked at their house."

"La…why? Why would someone do such a thing?" Katara whispered in amazement.

"I don't know much, and I don't want to get involved. But what I do know is that the note was telling them that they'd skip town, if they knew what was good for them."

"…Or else what?" Katara asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

"Or else the Loyalists would get their hands on them, and have no mercy."

"Oh, La!" Katara cried out, as her brother reached for her hand to comfort her.

"So, now you understand why I want you to stay away from them?"

Sokka and Katara nodded in sync, as Hakoda continued, "If anything happens to the them I don't want you to be anywhere near that house. You know the Loyalists; they'll lynch a man and ask questions later. You two are all I got and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you two."

Katara nodded, understanding her father's disparity; yet she still had her questions. "But why would the Loyalists be acting now, Dad? People have been talking about Sangok and that Fire Nation girl for some time now. Yet, suddenly, the police are running through the town and the Fire Nation nationalists are creating a ruckus. None of this is making any sense!"

"Sweetheart, the rumors are getting ugly now."

Katara waited silently for her father to elaborate, however Hakoda looked away, making it clear that he had no plans to explain any further. Katara turned to Sokka, confusion clouding her features.

"What are people saying, Sokka?"

Sokka looked at his father for permission to continue, and Hakoda nodded his head slightly after a few moments of deliberation. Sokka took a deep breath, unsure of how to phrase the latest bit of town gossip. "The word going around now is that Ty Lee is pregnant."

Katara's eyes widened, as she blinked rapidly. She looked at her father who let out a labored sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No! I don't believe that for a second!"

Sokka and Hakoda nodded silently.

"That's a tall tale if I've ever heard one!" Katara continued to deny the latest rumor whole heartedly. "You know how rumors are…m-maybe Councilman Yeh-Lu is just saying that so it'll be easier to get rid of Sangok! Or maybe that Ty Lee is a filthy liar like her dad—"

"No one knows for sure, Katara." Hakoda nterrupted solemnly. "But none of us are going over to their house to find out." Hakoda covered his face, unsure of what else there was to say. "Katara, it's just…the Loyalists are too unpredictable. And we're a lot closer to that family then I'd want to be."

Katara pushed aside her book in frustration, resting her head on the back of the couch. "When were you going to tell me all of this?" She asked, closing her eyes.

The only response Katara received was silence; and it'd stay that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

While Katara was at home, spending a humble and simple evening with her family, Zuko was forcing himself to stay attentive to the new tawdry discussions he was forced to partake in. He played the part of the rich and charming young man well, but tonight, it took all the energy he had to fool his prestigious guests.

"So, Zuko, how are your summer courses coming along? Grateful for the ease in the work load?" Mayor Shiro asked patting the young man heartily on the back.

Zuko choked on his wine as the large man slapped him from behind. Clearing his throat, he answered promptly. "Yes sir, I am mightily grateful, though they're practically over. My senior year is starting soon, so I'm even more grateful that this coming year is my last in university." Though Zuko was completely serious, the men around him, let out chuckles of various intensities.

"Then you're ready to take over the family business, eh?" Ukano joked.

Zuko smiled politely. "No sir, not yet."

"Zuko's just being modest, Ukano," Ozai cut in quickly. He looked at his son before continuing. "In no time, Zuko will be downtown with me, second in command of Sozin Real Estate. But, until then, he'll be partaking in an exclusive internship which starts this fall and become part of the company as soon as he graduates."

"So soon?"

"Of course! He'll need to put that business degree to work."

"That deal sounds too good to be true!" Ukano joked.

"Yes sir, a good deal indeed." Zuko agreed, sipping his wine yet again.

The men nodded approvingly, before changing the subject matter, causing Zuko to become even more disinterested. He turned slightly, surveying the room for the thousandth time that night, but of course he didn't see _her_. He tried to get a glimpse past the kitchen, when his gaze collided with the watchful eye of his curious sister. She stood at the opposite side of the room, conversing and giggling with her friends. She mouthed a quick "what is it?" But Zuko swiftly turned away, pretending that he hadn't seen her.

"Right, Azula?" Mai asked with a giggle, nudging her oblivious friend.

Azula tore her gaze from Zuko, jostled by Mai's continuous bumping. "Yes…of course, Mai." Azula answered with a forced smile, unsure of what exactly she was being asked. A servant appeared with appetizers, saving Azula from a potentially awkward situation.

"What are those?" Mai asked the servant, pointing at the shiny silver platter which he held. Her friends didn't wait for his response, as all three wasted no time in plucking a couple of the appetizers.

"They're Varri-cake, ma'am," the servant replied, keeping his eye contact on the food.

"Are they made with dairy?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mai shook her head. "No. Go get me some more champagne though." She commanded, handing her small glass to the man. The servant nodded courteously, before retreating to the bustling kitchen.

"These little things are delightful, Mai. You should get one when he comes back," one of the other girls, Natsumi, suggested happily.

Mai shook her head in the negative. "I wish I could, Natsumi. But I fear that my stomach hasn't been taking to dairy lately. I'll have to live without the cakes."

"Oh, that's a shame," Natsumi replied as she continued to munch on her own.

Azula licked her lips, finishing the small appetizer quickly. "Excuse me girls, but I'm just going to go and use the restroom. I'll be right back," Azula explained hastily, before turning to exit the room.

Mai watched her friend until she was out of view, facing Natsumi and Aki once again. Her eyebrows knitted together as she watched the two girls turn their attention across the room. Mai observed them for a couple of moments, before becoming agitated.

"What _are_ you two drooling over?" She asked impatiently.

Natsumi snapped her neck to glare at her friend. "Now, that was a dumb question!"

Mai rolled her eyes, as she too looked across the room. She found Zuko with the other men; his head tilted back slightly, his eyes closed as he laughed energetically.

"He sure has a movie star smile," Aki observed, grinning from ear to ear, as she put a hand to her chest.

Natsumi offered her commentary as well. "It seems that every time I see him, he becomes even more handsome..."

Mai rolled her eyes for the second time, as the servant returned with her newly refilled glass of champagne. She yanked it off the platter without a 'thank you', before turning her sharp gaze to the two silly girls. "Could you two be any lamer?" She nearly spat, herself taking another glance at Zuko.

Aki and Natsumi looked at each other, as their giggling ceased. "What's eating you, Mai?" Aki asked in her shrill voice.

"I don't like you talking about him like that; like he's some piece of meat, or something."

Natsumi's eyebrows shot up at her friend's sudden mood change. "And why not? We do it all the time…it's like our own little hobby."

"Yeah, and it's not like you two are together, or anything…you never were," Aki agreed, swallowing a snort.

"Yes, we were!" Mai snarled, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. She paused, to gain composure. "We're just taking a break, that's all."

Aki and Natsumi looked at each other, both deciding not to argue with their love-sick friend, and play into her delusions with their silence. The girls picked up their old conversation just as Azula returned.

"Look, I think we're starting." Azula said pointing to the front of the room where Ozai stood, holding up his hands for silence. The talking quickly ceased, as the dinner party guests turned to their host in anticipation for further instructions.

"Good evening everyone, and again, it's my pleasure to have you here." A few nods and smiles ensued after the greeting. "My lovely cooks have prepared a delightful meal, and if everyone's ready, we'll head to the dining room." Ozai gave one last courteous smile, before leading the way to the adjoining room. The three families followed, all quietly chatting as they entered the ornate space.

Ozai walked to his chair which sat at the head of the table, with Zuko and Azula taking their seats on either side.

"Oh, Mai! Come sit next to me," Azula requested excitedly, patting the unoccupied chair next to her. Zuko gave his sister a look revealing his confusion, as Mai practically skipped to the end of the table. Zuko turned his head in the opposite direction as Mai sat, not wanting to make any eye contact with her. However, he didn't turn quickly enough, and caught the quick flirtatious wink which was sent his way.

Zuko's looked farther down the table towards Aki and Natsumi, who glared at Mai; obviously green with envy. He chuckled quietly to himself as he laid his linen napkin on his lap. Then he looked at his father, who watched Mai with a smile. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was Saturday, and instead of relaxing and having fun like the rest of her peers, Katara was running errands for her family. Not only did she have to go by the pharmacy to refill her father's pain medication again, but she had to go the grocery store to buy food for dinner that night; and she was already running behind schedule.

The familiar chime of the bells attached to the pharmacy door greeted Katara as she entered quickly. The owner and pharmacist, Mrs. Wu, could be seen in the front restocking the shelves.

"Katara!" The old woman nearly sang with a bright smile, always happy to see her favorite customer.

"How are you doing Mrs. Wu?"

"Just fine. And you?"

 _Well, I feel like my world is crumbling around me and there isn't a thing I can do to stop it. But besides that, everything's just peachy!_ "Alright, I guess." She replied with a shrug. "Dad isn't though, I came to refill his prescription," she explained, handing the woman the pill bottle.

Mrs. Wu invited Katara to follow her to the back counter where all the prescriptions were held. "He's not working today, is he?"

Katara shook her head. "No, he and Sokka both work Saturdays. That's the only day I have to do errands for the house." Though Mrs. Wu had disappeared behind the tall shelves, Katara could hear her clucking her tongue.

"Tell your father that he isn't young anymore. The spirits only gave him one back and sometimes all medicine can do is keep the aching away!"

Katara nodded in agreement though she was out of Mrs. Wu's view.

"Plus, your brother is a strapping young man. Let Hakoda shuffle him some of the heavy work."

"He tries, but you know how Dad is; if he's not working hard, he feels useless."

The pharmacist reappeared as some other customers walked in. "Hello!" She greeted before turning back to Katara. "You know, that's the sign of a good man," she said with a nod, handing Katara the newly refilled bottle. "When you're out looking for your husband within the next year or two, you make sure that he likes to work hard for his living, just like your dad."

Katara nodded in agreement.

"That's a sign of a good man, you hear?"

Katara nodded again as she heard the chime of the bells ring again.

"They don't make men the way they used to."

Katara giggled at Mrs. Wu's comment.

"You laugh Katara, but I'm serious!" She said with a smile.

"I'll keep it in mind, then."

Mrs. Wu opened her mouth to impart more wisdom upon Katara, but her gaze was refocused, past the girl. A bright smile pushed the wrinkles up on her face, as she moved from behind the tall white counters.

"Zuko? As I live and breathe, it sure is!" The older woman exclaimed in disbelief, nearly running to embrace the customer who had just entered her shop.

Katara knew it could only be one Zuko. Why did she always run into him at the worst times? She didn't dare turn around, as she felt the blood in her cheeks drain, and her hands turn icy. She could hear Mrs. Wu pat Zuko's broad back as she squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Katara, dear, I assume you know Zuko?" Mrs. Wu asked excitedly, rubbing his shoulder.

Katara's lip curled, as she realized she would have to face Mrs. Wu and Zuko. She did slowly, finding an extremely smug Zuko and an exuberant Mrs. Wu. Katara gave no response to the pharmacist's question, so he offered his own.

"Yes ma'am, Katara and I know each other."

Katara looked away from Zuko's piercing gaze as she felt all the anger she had been suppressing swell up once again.

"I've known Zuko since he was a boy, now. He'd pop in once a week with his nanny to get a sucker from me. Now, he's a man and he's forgotten about ol' me." Mrs. Wu softly chided.

"No, that's not true."

The pharmacist dismissed Zuko with a wave of her hand. "I take, you're off to greater things now."

Katara cleared her throat, as she put the money for the prescription on the counter, addressing the woman as Zuko watched her intently. "Well, Mrs. Wu, I've gotta run now. Have a nice afternoon."

"What, you're leaving already? We hardly had the chance to speak."

Katara turned around quickly, as she continued walking. "We'll catch up next time, I promise."

The old woman blinked a couple of times, turning to Zuko, who watched Katara open the pharmacy door, nearly running into a man who was on his way in.

"That was strange…" Mrs. Wu noted.

Zuko nodded as he snapped his fingers. "Forgive me Mrs. Wu, but I forgot my wallet in my car."

"Don't be silly, Zuko. You can have anything you need, free of charge."

"I couldn't! I'll be happy to pay…I just have to run to my car." Zuko moved quickly, not giving the woman a second chance to object to his departure. Tearing out of the pharmacy as quickly as Katara had, Zuko stopped in his tracks, looking both ways down the sidewalk for her. After a few moments, he caught her speed walking to his right and he wasted no time in catching up with her. "Katara," he called out as quietly as he could.

Katara didn't bother to even look back, as Zuko brushed past a couple who had to jump out of his way. "Katara, I know you can hear me!" He raised his voice, impatiently. Finally gaining enough speed, Zuko managed to get in front of her, causing Katara to stop short.

"Zuko, why are you following me?" She asked agitated, as she clutched onto her purse, looking around the area.

"We need to talk."

"Talk? Oh, you want to talk to me now? I thought I was 'just a maid'."

Zuko winced, unsure of how to respond.

Katara scoffed, shaking her head as she made a movement to go around Zuko. However, she was quickly intercepted.

"Please Katara, I didn't mean it when I said that."

"No, Zuko, I think you did. And that's just fine, because I have nothing to say to you either." Katara was able to take a single step before Zuko matched her movement, holding up his hands.

"Just hear me out," he whispered, taking a quick look at the people who passed by them, giving the two lingering stares.

Katara offered no response, as she too looked at curious individuals who walked just a tad bit slower as they passed her and Zuko.

"Listen, we can do this here with everyone watching."

Katara gave Zuko an icy glare, not appreciating his sarcasm.

"We can go somewhere more private, just hear me out."

Katara addressed Zuko sharply, looking at him directly in the eye. "Zuko, you're only getting two minutes, that's it." Katara brought her voice to a quiet hush.

"Fine." Zuko nodded, finding the bargain to be reasonable.

"Well, where is this 'more private' place, because last time I checked, we were on a street corner."

Zuko wasted no time, as he pointed behind Katara, towards a small passageway created by the outside walls of two neighboring stores. "Over there?"

Katara quietly nodded, as she followed Zuko to the spot. Zuko walked towards the end of the small alley, so they could have privacy, and not be seen from the sidewalk. He heard Katara already begin to tap her foot against the concrete impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. The movement drew his attention to her bust momentarily, before he heard Katara clear her throat.

"I'm supposed to be 'hearing you out', right?"

Zuko ran a hand through his hair as he nodded, mentally kicking himself. Before finally speaking, he paused, giving his best effort to make his voice as soothing and apologetic as possible. "Katara, I don't know where to start, except to say that I'm sorry. I was really out of line last week…in the study."

Katara didn't break eye contact with Zuko, though her foot ceased its tapping. "Zuko, if you expect me to stand here and tell you that all is well…then I'd be a liar."

Zuko blinked in slight confusion, preparing a response, but Katara wasn't done.

"I heard your apology and I'll say thank you for it."

"That's it?" Zuko could hear his anger begin to seep into his tone, which was becoming increasingly bitter. "I come here, I apologize, and this is how you're going to act?"

Katara rolled her eyes, looking away momentarily before connecting with Zuko's gold eyes once again, her voice taking on a new tone as well. "Zuko I know I'm just a maid, someone who works for you, but that doesn't give you a right to treat me the way you have!"

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want me to do!"

Katara shook her head, as if she hadn't even heard him. "How dare you treat me like the dirt on your shoes, disrespecting me on every occasion you could these past weeks. And now, some weak apology is supposed to make me forget?"

"Wait, now you hold on a damn minute!" Zuko nearly yelled, the hostility in his voice easily matching Katara's.

"No, you listen to me for a minute!"

Zuko visibly winced as he shut his mouth.

"I honestly don't know what your problem is, Zuko. You walk around town,and women worship you, the men idle you."

"That's not—"

"Yet you still feel a need to put other people down." Katara unfolded her arms, as she shook her head. "Well, I won't be one of them. I'm not going to let you trample all over me one day, then want to change everything with a sorry excuse for an apology. I don't even know what caused all of this."

"It – it wasn't you."

"Well what was it, Zuko? Because I thought we had—" Katara cut herself off, not wanting to give Zuko the satisfaction of watching her become even more emotional.

"You thought we had what?" He asked quietly.

Katara looked away. "I was wrong, just answer my question."

It was now Zuko's turn to look away, not prepared to answer _that_ question.

Katara waited a few moments, before laughing cynically. She shifted the strap of her purse further up her shoulder, preparing to leave. "I think it's been two minutes—"

"Katara," Zuko said quietly, quickly grasping her forearm to keep her from leaving. Katara looked down at his large hand which nearly wrapped around her arm, as she reluctantly turned to face him. Once Zuko knew he had her undivided attention, he spoke again, never choosing words as carefully in his life. "I know I have much to learn. I treat people poorly. I use them and throw them away, you're right."

"Zuko, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Wait, just wait. I'll kick myself for the rest of my life if I don't at least try. It's just…I also have trouble telling the woman that I care about how sorry I am, for how badly I've treated her in these past weeks." Zuko could hear Katara's voice hitch on the back of her throat. It was clear that this second declaration of affection was no accident. He watched her gaze linger on his hand which had slightly loosened its grip, and slowly draw back to his meet his eyes.

Katara faintly swallowed, as she felt her mouth run dry in the intensity of the moment. Suddenly, all the angry words she had prepared were lost. She remained silent, unsure if Zuko had more to say. "Zuko…those are dangerous words." Katara cautioned quietly, all hostility having evaporated from her voice.

"But what if they're true?"

"…Are they?"

"Yes."

Zuko's monosyllable confirmation made chills run up Katara's spine and her knees felt like jelly. This wasn't the way this entire conversation was supposed to work out. She was supposed to put Zuko in his place and then leave him with his tail between his legs, never to talk to him again. Instead, here she was in some alley way, as vulnerable as ever, receiving Zuko's _second_ pronouncement of fondness...yet there was part of her that didn't want to give in and believe it so quickly.

"How do I know that you're not just using me and that you do this routine with all your other girls?"

"First off, I don't have any other girls. And with the ones in the past, I've never tried so hard to be with them. That's the truth."

Katara could only whisper her next words. "Zuko, I want to believe you and it scares me. Because…things like this aren't supposed to happen…it's just not _right_. Yet I care for you too," she took a moment to swallow, "and I know it's irrational, just so irrational!"

Zuko smiled widely, unable to help himself as he entwined his fingers with hers. "Katara, that's all that matters! We both want the same thing; what's stopping us?"

"Zuko, don't you see? It's not that simple! Oh, La knows I wish it was, but you and I can never have anything _real_."

"I don't care that you're Water Tribe Katara, it doesn't change a damn thing. And…we do have something real! Jeez, I mean every time I look at you, or feel your touch even for the slightest second—every time I _think_ of you! That's something real and it's something I don't want to lose." Zuko made a conscious effort to slow his rapid speech. "I don't want to lose _you_ because of some pig-headed people, who have nothing to do with our lives."

Katara shook her head vehemently. "Zuko, this is just so much."

Zuko couldn't help himself as he pushed a long dark curl out of her face. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Zuko…"

"Let's just forget about everyone else, because in the end, they don't matter. We'll just take everything one day at a time; that's not _too_ irrational."

"One day at a time?" Katara repeated.

"Exactly."

"Zuko, you know—"

"Yeah Dad! I'm taking the trash out now!" A young man yelled, as a heavy iron door several yards away from Zuko and Katara slammed. The two immediately disentangled, both taking generous steps away from each other, Zuko looking at the disgruntled young man who walked in the opposite direction towards a dumpster. He stared at the ground, grumbling incoherent curses as he lifted the lid of the dumpster. "Old man, why doesn't he get his rusty ass out—" The young man turned, stopping cold in his tracks, as he noticed Zuko and Katara for the first time.

Katara clutched to her purse, avoiding eye contact with the stranger, as Zuko's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

"Zuko? I didn't see you there," Hideki, the assistant watch repairer of the neighboring shop stated, offering a handshake. Zuko quickly obliged, before Hideki turned his attention to Katara.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he said nodding.

Katara turned around, giving him a shy smile.

Hideki looked closer at Katara, recognizing her from several months ago when he and his father had to save another boy from Zuko's wrath…and the girl was there. His eyes widened before his blinking rapidly several times. "I u-uhh, gotta jet. Dad's waiting—"Hideki didn't even bother finishing his sentence, before rushing back into his shop through the back door.

Katara smiled at Zuko once the skittish young man had left.

"He won't say anything, trust me." Zuko assured Katara. "But we should go. It's only a matter of time until someone else shows up."

"You're right."

"Let me drive you home."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "You may have forgotten…but it might be best that we're not seen with each other too much, especially not at my house."

"You're right…at least for now. I'll see you Monday?"

Katara smiled. "Yeah, on Monday."


	12. Chapter 12

Updated! Some of you have pointed out errors in some chapters, so my apologies! This is story has a lot taken from a story I wrote in high school (which I decided goes really well with the A:tLA characters), so those character names may show up by accident due to bad proofreading. Thank you!

* * *

"Daddy? Sokka? I'm home!" Katara called out, making her presence known. The only response she received was the low hum of the radio coming from the living room. Setting down her purse and jacket on the kitchen table, she walked to the living room, where she found her brother and father hunched over radio, transfixed on a news report.

"Oh, hey, Katara," the two parroted once they saw her in the door way.

"Hey, did you eat already? Or do I have to fix supper?" Katara asked, resting her shoulder against the wall.

"You can relax tonight baby, we just ate some leftovers," Hakoda answered quickly.

Katara let out a large sigh of relief. "Okay, it's just, I'm tired and not in the right mood to cook."

"Hard day at work?" Hakoda asked his daughter.

Katara bent over to take off her shoes, placing them at the side of the couch, as she shook her head. "No, just a long one and my feet are really aching."

Hakoda nodded in understanding.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was alright, I guess. Just the usual," Hakoda answered with a smile.

"Me too!" Sokka chimed in enthusiastically.

Katara picked up her shoes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to see what I can scrounge up for supper, then go on to bed."

"So, early?" Hakoda asked concerned, glancing at his old wrist watch.

Katara scratched her head as she swallowed a yawn. "I need the rest, it's not like I'm missing anything."

"Alright, I guess you got a point."

Katara left the room without out another word, trudging the short distance to the kitchen. Immediately, her eyes focused on the kitchen sink, which was filled to the brim with dirty dishes and pots left from Sokka and Hakoda's meal. Suppressing a series of frustrated groans, Katara picked up a dish cloth instead, letting the water from the faucet run until it became warm. Humming a song, she opened the cupboard beneath the sink, retrieving the bar of dish soap. Lathering the cloth, she looked out of her kitchen window, just in time to see the lights of a car slowly come down the street. It was the Sangok's family car which pulled into their driveway, with Sangok and his sister jumping out soon after. The two siblings picked up some grocery bags which were in the back seat, with Katara watching quietly across the street.

Taking pause, Katara wondered how the remarkable family managed to continue functioning with relative normalcy, despite the rumors which had permeated every layer of their community.

Sangok and his siter disappeared into their illuminated home, and Katara refocused her attention to the dirty dishes. Katara decided that she wouldn't be committing a grievous sin if she left the pots and plates in the sink until the morning. And as far as eating went, she decided that she wasn't that hungry after all; a full night of sleep was more appealing than a full stomach, at the moment.

"Dad, Sokka, I'm going to bed!" Katara called out as she walked to the bathroom

A harmony of "'night Katara!" ensued just before she closed the bathroom door. Quickly going through her nightly routine, Katara was in her nightclothes and closing the blinds on her windows in under fifteen minutes. The thought of going to sleep so early actually made her feel a little childish, but she didn't care; her tired body would thank her in the morning.

Yet, she wasn't ready to go down _just_ yet. Katara reasoned that a mere thirty minutes of light reading wouldn't do too much harm. She turned on her side, reaching over to her night stand, where her crisp copy of _Love Amongst the Dragons_ sat. Lying comfortably on her back, Katara opened the book to the front pages, as she always did. Her soft blue eyes made contact with Zuko's messy penmanship for the hundredth time.

 _For Katara, hope you don't miss the old one too much – Zuko._

She smiled as she was reminded of Zuko's unexpected gesture which seemed like ages ago. She happily pondered how much things had changed since then. Zuko was no longer the rich spoiled brat she had met at Jinpao's Teahouse, or the handsome yet slightly awkward gentleman who had asked for her help on an essay on afternoon in his bedroom. No, the Zuko she had come to know, the real Zuko, was someone she had grown to care for greatly. She knew that he was neither a womanizer nor a bully, instead a caring and compassionate individual who had more integrity than most men she knew.

Katara smiled to herself, as she finally opened to the page where her bookmarker was. Twenty minutes later, Katara was fast asleep.

* * *

"Zuko, would you move your nasty feet!" Aang complained in disgust, as he shoved his friend's feet away from him, and off the couch.

"Hey!" Zuko called out, as he sat up from his reclining position. "It's my house. I'll put my feet wherever the hell I want…and they're not nasty." Zuko added as an afterthought.

As Zuko lifted his legs to their former position, Aang decided to simply scoot farther down the couch, rather than argue with his friend.

"Hey Aang, would you mind changing the channel? I'm tired of watching this."

Aang nodded, walking to the front of the room where the state of the art color television was. Squatting so he could reach the necessary dials, Aang turned back around to look at Zuko.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"You…thinking?" Zuko laughed.

"Never mind," Aang said quietly as he faced the television.

Zuko quickly overcame his chuckles. "Sorry, sorry, go ahead."

"So, you know how we always—"

"Hey, you two." Azula nearly sang as she swung into the room.

"Azula, I thought you went to bed?" Zuko asked.

"No, not yet. I came by to see if we could join the two of you?"

Aang looked up confused. "Who's 'we'?"

Before Azula had a chance to respond, Mai came around the corner, standing next to Azula in the door way.

Zuko immediately sat up in surprise, addressing his sister. "When did she get here?" He asked, making no attempt to hide his scorn in light of Mai's presence.

"Mai came over to do some studying and now she's going to spend the night."

"I came about two hours ago."

Zuko quickly looked at Aang, who stood on the floor in front of the television, watching Mai and Azula closely. Zuko's lip curled subconsciously as he turned away from his unwanted guest. "Yeah…I guess you guys can sit for a bit."

"Mai, you can sit over there," Azula pointed to the empty space next to Zuko.

"That was Aang's seat," Zuko informed his sister who plopped down on the second sofa which was against the wall.

"Nah, Aang can sit next to me," Azula said patting the cushion next to her.

Swallowing a series of grumbles, Zuko put as much space between him and Mai as possible.

"You know Zuko," Mai began as she finally sat, "it's been a while since we've done this."

Zuko nodded in silent agreement, as he quickly glanced over his shoulder at Azula and Aang. He turned around to face the television, as he realized that his recent 'Mai intake' had increased dramatically…all because of his sister. Why couldn't Azula have found a friend who wasn't nearly as annoying, or perhaps not romantically interested in him? He never did like Azula's friends.

* * *

Katara's body woke her up later that night, her dry throat beckoning for a cool drink of water. Groggily, she rose from her bed, stepping out into the dark and quiet hallway. The only noise that could be heard was Sokka's soft snoring emanating from his open bed room door across the hall.

The moonlight spilling in from the living room and the kitchen windows illuminated the way as she lightly tip toed to the kitchen. As quietly as possible, Katara removed a glass from the top cupboard, filling it up to the brim with cold water from the tap. Her parched lips and scratchy throat thanked her as she greedily gulped the cool liquid, never enjoying water as much in her life. She rested an arm on the counter, as she turned to look at the clock which ticked above the gas stove: 1:30 a.m. Relieved by the fact that she'd have many more hours of much needed rest, Katara placed the dirty glass in the sink, next to the dishes she had neglected earlier. Just as she began to walk back to her room, the sound of car tires coming to a screeching halt pierced her ears with a deafening squeal.

Startled, she involuntarily took a hop back, before curiosity quickly overcame her fear. Walking to the sink once again, Katara watched an old car park itself with little care. Immediately, Katara knew something was wrong. Not only had she never seen the dingy truck in the neighborhood before, but it was hardly the time for respectable visitors.

"My spirits…" Katara whispered as her eyes widened to the sight of a band of five Fire Nation men piling out of the pickup truck. An extremely large man hopped out of the rickety car from the driver's side with a…bat? It was when one of the men picked up a rock from the Sangok's front yard and shattered the front window of the humble home, did Katara finally let out a yelp of fear.

Immediately, she heard two sets of feet springing up from their bed, and running down the hallway, and towards the kitchen.

"Katara! What's wrong?" Sokka yelled before he reached his sister, holding her shoulders protectively once he did.

Hakoda looked at his daughter who was paralyzed in fear, when he heard the sound of breaking glass across the street. Quickly looking out of the kitchen window, which had captivated Katara's attention, Hakoda saw that the family in question had their front door wide open, and a strange car in their driveway. His eyes darted about the surrounding area, as the lights of surrounding homes turned on, and some of their occupants peered onto the street from the slits in their blinds. However, in an instant the shades were hurriedly closed, and the lights switched off as quickly as they had turned on.

Hakoda swiftly turned to his children, whispering harshly as he pointed to the ground. "Katara! Sokka! Get away from that window, now!" Hakoda commanded.

On hearing the urgency in their father's voice, Katara and Sokka dropped to the ground, following their father to the living room on their hands and knees. Sokka and Katara put their backs to the sofa, as Hakoda quickly jumped up, closing the white blinds which covered the large windows of the living room. Sokka turned to his sister as he spoke, his soft voice hardly audible over the swearing and the racket occurring across the street.

"Katara, what doid you see? What's going on?"

"Those men came tearing down the street. They all hopped out of the car and the next thing I know, the Sangok's front window is smashed to pieces and their door kicked open. I saw his sister—" Katara had to stop, as sobs overcame her, and her shoulders heaved. "They p-pulled her by her hair, shoving her out of their way!" Katara covered her face in disparity.

"Oh La…" Hakoda whispered, sitting with his children on the ground.

"Dad, why on earth are we just sitting here? We've got to do something!"

As Hakoda saw his daughter prepare to shoot up in defiance, he grabbed her arm, yanking her back to the ground, and next to him. "Katara, honey, we can't do anything! Not a damn thing!"

Sokka felt like covering his ears, anything to block out the shrill screams of the Sangok's family begging for help and the matriarch begging the mob to leave her boy alone. Sangok's cries of pains were mingled with the gruff jeering of his attackers, the terrible sounds echoing throughout the dark, and otherwise lifeless neighborhood.

Katara covered her mouth, as she felt more hot tears fall to her burning cheeks. She tried to block out the heart-wrenching pleas from Sangok's mother, as she addressed her father with a shaky tone. "Dad! They're our neighbors." She whispered harshly.

Hakoda's voice took on a rough and direct quality which he had never had to use with his normally complacent daughter before. "Katara, don't you think I know that? But as the man of this house, I have the duty to protect my family and our home. Anyone dumb enough to step out there will get it much worse than Sangok is right now!"

"Dad's right Katara; we can't do anything. We just have to pray that they don't kill him."

"Kill him?" Katara squealed in panic, as her eyes darted about the pitch black room.

Hakoda glared at his son for his dreadful choice of words, as he rose to rest his knees on the couch. Raising his index finger, Hakoda moved a small portion of the blinds to see if he could observe any part of the Sangok's home invasion. After a few moments of tense silence in the dark room, Hakoda let out a sigh of relief, perplexing his two children. "Thank La. Look, they're leaving. See, they just wanted to scare the family and rough up Sangok as a warning." Hakoda tried his best to reassure his worried children.

Sokka and Katara rushed to sit next to their father, they too moving a small portion of the blinds to look across the street. The three front windows of Sangok's home had been shattered completely, with thick shards of glass laying on their front lawn. They watched with a mild sense of relief as they saw three of the five men walking back to their old car. Sokka looked at his father, bringing his voice down to a hoarse whisper, so Katara couldn't hear.

"Dad, I know the Loyalists sent them that death threat two weeks ago…but, that isn't the Loyalists."

"I was thinking the same thing…they're just young fellas, and their costumes? Where are their weird costumes?" Hakoda completed his son's thought.

"Please, La, just make them leave." Katara offered up a quick prayer, wanting the onslaught to stop.

The remaining two men walked out of the humble home, one wiping the blood off the bat with a rag and throwing it on the front lawn. The same man began to bark orders at the other four.

"Boys, you all know what to do next."

The small mob could be heard cursing and blood curdling screams were still emanating from Sangok's small household. However, the rest of the neighborhood appeared to be lifeless. Every other family in the community was huddled together in a room with no windows, praying that the mob wouldn't move on to their area of the neighborhood.

"What the hell…" Sokka drew out slowly, as he gulped.

The Gibson watched with baited breath as all five men huddled around the pick-up, instead of fleeing like they had anticipated. They moved toward the trunk in a singular motion.

"Why aren't they leaving?" Sokka asked, turning his father, but he received no answer.

The reason for the mob's prolonged stay soon became evident as a large box was removed from the vehicles trunk. The cardboard box was filled with glass bottles, filled with clear liquid, and a thick cloth piece of cloth attached to neck of each.

The large one who appeared to be the ring leader, dropped his bat, and let out a loud whistle, as held out his palm with a flame alight. "Hold one over here, would ya?"

One of the remaining four men picked up one of the bottles, holding it in front of the large man by the neck. The leader lit the cloth at the end of the cocktail bottle, which incited clapping and diabolical howls of joy from the group. The gasoline cocktail was thrown into the house through one of the shattered windows, instantaneously producing thick flames in the front room of Sangok's home.

"Burn to hell, you filthy bastards!" One of the men yelled, he too lighting his own cocktail.

"Gimme another one Zhu," the leader snapped, turning to a man in the group who stood idly. "Come on boys, keep 'em coming!" The ring leader yelled like a hog-monkey, his demeanor becoming almost maniacal, as the mob's silhouettes were dramatized by the thick orange flames behind them.

"No! Stop it! Leave them alone!" Katara shrieked in horror, banging on the window in a desperate attempt to stop the slaughter.

Her loud plea was easily heard across the street, garnering the attention of a couple of the men her were bending over the cardboard box. Their gazes snapped to the Katara's abode directly across the way, as one put down his unlit bottle, walking to the front of Sangok's drive way. Putting his hand to his forehead as a visor, he surveyed the surrounding homes.

It was in that moment, that Katara saw the perpetrator as clear as day, the hellish flames behind him illuminating his pale face with a radiant glow. As she looked into the eyes of the man, she felt all of the air escape her lungs and the beat of her heart cease. She blinked rapidly, sure that the recognition was a mirage...but she knew that she was lucid.

Sokka snapped at his sister. "Katara, Shut up! Before—"

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" The young man from the mob called out loudly behind him, pointing across the street, directly at Katara's home.

Hakoda and Sokka simultaneously grabbed Katara, pulling her down with them to the carpeted ground, the three landing in a heap. The two men could feel Katara shaking like a leaf underneath their grasp, unable to control her loud sobs.

"They're gonna _kill_ them! We can't just let them do it!" Katara pleaded in vain, as Sokka's large hand quickly covered his sister's mouth.

Hakoda angrily let go of his hysterical daughter, who's only intention, it seemed, was to make things worse for the already vulnerable family. "Katara! You better be quiet, or so help me La!" Hakoda whispered harshly, pointing at his frenzied daughter, who silenced immediately after a series of short hiccups. Sokka held onto his sister, as he watched his father spring up, and tear out of the room.

"Dad! Where are you going?"

"To get my club!" Hakoda replied quickly without looking back.

Sokka and Katara lay sprawled on the floor, as they heard the deafening crackling of the poorly constructed wooden beams succumbing to the powerful flames which destroyed everything in its path. Katara covered her ears, to shield them from the piercing screams of anguish mixed with diabolical laughter and cheering.

"Sokka, we have to do something! Sangok's probably so battered, that he won't be able to get out of the house. He's your _friend_ Sokka!" She pushed her brother off her with all her might, not wanting to be confined. "Sangok and his sister could be in there right now, burning or suffocating to death! And the cowardly _men_ of this neighborhood are all watching it happen!" Katara wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry anymore. "Well I don't want the death of that family to be on my conscience!"

Sokka looked away, feeling convicted as his sister's words pierced his heart. He thought of his mother, who would've raced out the very moment that she saw the intruders and chase them off with whatever she could get her hands on. And here he was, her son, cowering out of sight on his living room floor, possibly letting his friends burn to death.

"You're right, Katara…just—" Sokka stood up. "Just wait here, okay?" Without much thinking, Sokka opened the front door, and immediately felt the heat emanating from Sangok's house caress his dark skin. Leaving the door open, but taking a step back in the house, Sokka watched as the thick flames engulfed the bottom floor of the house and they were moving to the second level by the moment. The sheer brightness of the blaze made Sokka squint, as he turned to see the men of the surrounding homes begin to leave their sanctuaries with the same intentions as him.

"Go on and get!" Sokka could hear one man yell, resulting in similar shouts from the other courageous men.

"Sokka, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sokka heard his father yell out in horror. He turned, to see his father standing with his shotgun, terrified that his son was exposing their home with the door wide open.

Sokka watched his sister run to the kitchen, before addressing his father. "Dad, other people are leaving their homes, it might be too late!"

Hakoda set his club on the table, quickly moving to stand next to Sokka in the doorway. Sokka was correct indeed, for Hakoda watched his fellow neighbors migrate from all directions to Sangok's home in haste.

A smile of hope appeared on Hakoda's face, as he quickly turned to his daughter. "Katara, you stay here. Sokka and I are going to help them."

"Go, go!" Katara encouraged them from the kitchen sink, as she watched her brother and father sprint out of the front door. She took a bucket from the bottom cabinet, beginning to waterbend the water from the faucet into it to fill it up.

Most of the mob had retreated to the truck by now and the rickety vehicle roared to life. Two of the men remained, standing in Sangok's driveway, each holding an unlit cocktail, looking at the emerging colored men with a fear which delayed their movements. The leader, who was also the driver, yelled at the two of them, slamming his hand against the driver's door.

"Hurry up, the cops could be coming!"

Another poked his head out of the open window. "Jian, Zhu throw them damn things. It doesn't matter where!"

The two men looked at each other, before pointing at the house to the left of Sangok's, and taking a moment to deliberate. Taking a quick look behind them at the armed men who were getting closer by the second, they lit the cocktails with simple firebending, speedily throwing them into the windows of the even smaller house to the left.

"C'mon boys!" The driver yelled, putting the truck into gear. The last two men jumped in, and the car filled with the angry assailants tore out of the neighborhood as fast as it had come. Some of the neighbourhood men earthbended rocks or waterbended icicles at the car as it sped out of the neighborhood and managed to shatter a rear window of the truck. Some tried to follow the vehicle, but they were soon left coughing up the car's filthy exhaust.

Across the street, Katara stopped waterbending, her bucket full to the brim with cold water. She stopped, as she watched the small home to the left of Sangok's house catch on fire, as well.

"Oh La! That's Mrs. Anana's house!" She heard the women who were just leaving their homes shriek.

Katara wasted no time, as she leapt off her threshold, bucket in tow, accompanied by countless women each carrying a bucket of their own.

A severely battered and unrecognizable Sangok was assisted out of his home, carried completely by two men. He fell to a heap on the sidewalk next to his two sisters who were carried out just moments before. Their arms were stretched out in grief, towards the only home they had known their whole life. Katara watched another three men run inside of the fiery house to save Sangok's mother and third sister.

Katara joined the line of people passing down buckets, in a vain attempt to suppress the greedy flames. Everywhere she turned, she could hear the laments of a different woman, and the cries of a different child, asking their mother what was happening. Katara's head threatened to explode from overload as she caught tidbits of various conversations.

"Did someone phone the fire department?"

"Sure, did and the chief of police too. We called them as soon as those Fire Nation scum came!"

"Don't count on them getting here any time soon!"

Katara turned frantically to catch different pieces of conversation, trying to gather as much information as she could, while passing the buckets that came in her direction.

"Praise La! All of them are safely out. Look at poor Sangok!"

Katara let out a sigh of relief as she saw her father come out of Sangok's home with the mother of the family. Turning her attention to the second house which was set a light, Katara watched as Sokka and two other men carried out the sole occupant; a woman in her eighties. She coughed violently as the two men who carried her tried to soothe her and offered their empty promises. For no amount of delicate words could calm Mrs. Anana, who watched the sole object she had to show for a lifetime of hard work burn to the ground, along with all of the relics of her recently deceased husband.

"Dear La!" The old woman cried, as the men set her down on the sidewalk as well. Several women rushed to her side to comfort her, as she latched onto them like a small child. "Why?" She sobbed into one the arms of a neighborhood woman who stooped to comfort her.

Katara knew the old woman personally and broke off from the few resident waterbenders to go see if she could be of any aid to the grieving woman. However, she was stopped on the way, as she was forcefully shoved into someone's arms.

"Child, are you alright?" Yugoda asked, pulling away from Katara to get a better look at her.

Katara took a few moments to recover, surprised that Yugoda was able to find her in the crowd which was getting larger and louder by the minute.

"Yes ma'am, I am." Katara reassured the woman, as Jin emerged from behind Yugoda, she too giving her a hug.

"Where are the authorities?" Katara asked as she watched the two homes sadly, a new batch of tears welling up.

Jin pulled her cotton robe tighter around her body, as she turned from the macabre sight. "Trust me honey, they won't be here for a while. But it's too late anyhow."

"Isn't that convenient?" Yugoda scoffed.

Katara turned away from Yugoda, as she watched the two homes illuminate the entire neighborhood, and the sense of bitter helplessness crashed over her like a wave. Katara had never felt as feeble in her entire life.

* * *

Ozai slammed the telephone which sat next to his bed in a fury, running straight to the stairs, making his way down to the second floor.

"Zuko! Azula! Wake up!" He pleaded loudly, banging on his son's bedroom door, then moving on to his daughter's.

Zuko opened his door first, with Azula joining him soon after, with Mai popping up next to her. Both girls were in their night clothes, yet Zuko was still in his good clothes, just about to go to sleep.

"Father, what is it?" Azula asked alarmed, her voice hoarse.

The aged man took a few moments to catch his breath, before explaining his unusual behavior. "I just got a call from a friend at police station. Apparently two homes in lower part of town have been set on fire."

" _Set_ on fire? In the colored community?" Azula asked, her pitch increasing with fear and curiosity.

Ozai nodded. "Apparently—"

"Wait!" Zuko burst out interrupting his father. "Most of our staff lives there!"

"Yes," Ozai nodded solemnly, already aware of the fact.

Zuko became frenzied. "Whose homes were set on fire? Do they work _here_? Is anyone hurt?"

Ozai shook his head quickly. "I don't know much more, son. My friend from the department called because he knew that most of our staff lives down there and he wanted to let us know first."

"Well we have to go make sure everyone is alright!" Zuko stated, as if it was totally obvious.

"Zuko, are you insane? If either of us step foot in _that_ neighborhood, we'll be goners!" Azula added shrilly. The usual talkative Mai was at a loss for words, as she stood behind her friend, only able to muster a pathetic nod.

"Don't be ridiculous Azula! We have friends there, Agni only knows who was hurt." Zuko countered angrily.

"Friends? Those people are not our friends!" Ozai interjected, in an attempt to add reason to the conversation. He watched the features on his son harden, causing him to choose his next words carefully. "Zuko, there's nothing we can do now; they're not at our mercy. The only thing we can do is wait till the morning, we'll know if it was one of our workers then."

Zuko looked at his father, completely astonished and repulsed at the same time. "Wait till the morning? Father, I can't wait that long! May I remind you, that Yugoda, the woman who practically _raised_ me lives down there. Jee, the man who has been your chauffer for nearly two decades, has his children _and_ grandchildren in that neighborhood. And Katara, my—" Zuko quickly ended his dangerous train of thought. "I'm going." The stubborn young man looked at his father, daring him to challenge him. As Zuko tried to step past his door frame, his father blocked his passage with full force.

"Zuko, don't do this; reconsider. Those people are going to be furious and the last thing they'll want to see is a Fire Nation face that isn't the police or a fire-fighter."

Zuko shook off his father's arm which blocked his way. " _Those people_ have given the better parts of their lives to care for this family and maintain our home. If it was the estate which went up in flames, neither of them would think twice about coming to help us. So, what does that say about this family?" Zuko gave his father a suggestive once over and Ozai reluctantly let his son pass.

Zuko stopped at the steps, turning to look at his sister and father, whose very presence at that moment nauseated him.

Ozai watched his father run down the step against his wishes, and he turned to his worried daughter. "It's alright Azula, I'm sure everything's fine; you know how your brother is." Ozai said shaking his head with a feigned smile and forced chuckle.

"I'm going back to bed, Father." She informed with little emotion.

As Ozai slowly trotted the steps to the third level of his home, he could hear Mai ask rather loudly, "Who the hell is Katara?"

Zuko sprinted to his car, his mind filled with all the worst case scenarios. With little time in between, Zuko had started up the engine and sped off from the estate, hardly waiting for the gargantuan iron gates to open. Zuko couldn't make his tires spin fast enough, as finally reached the main road.

He didn't know how he'd be able to cope if something had happened to Yugoda, or to Katara. But why would anyone set their homes on fire? Yugoda was a poor and childless woman who lived quietly with her husband and was loved by everyone because she would treat anyone as her own. And Katara, his sweet Katara, didn't have it in her to harm a flea and he couldn't imagine why anyone would have anything towards her or her family.

Due to drag racing speeds, Zuko was able to cut the travel time in half to ten minutes and was preparing to turn into Katara's neighborhood. However, the wailing of fire sirens behind him made him pull over onto the road's shoulder.

"Why the hell are you just getting here!" Zuko yelled hitting his wheel in fury as the two fire trucks passed. Zuko decided that it would be best to leave his car off the road, move into the neighborhood by foot.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Zuko was taken back; he could literally feel the heat emanating from the two homes which he was now close enough to see. Wasting not another precious moment, Zuko ran as fast as his legs could take him. As soon as he entered the neighborhood, he could see a large mass of people and his ears began to ring from all the noise. In one direction, he heard the shrieks of women and children, in another the loud crackling of wood, mixed with the loud hum of the hoses and lastly the discontented shouts of the mass.

"Agni …" Zuko whispered in fright as he finally saw the source of the large fire. The remnants of two homes were being hosed down, though they were completely destroyed. The only reason the fire department was there to make sure that the fire didn't spread to any other part of the neighborhood.

Zuko stopped, his attention caught by an extremely old and wrinkled woman sprawled on the sidewalk, as two young mothers stooped next to her, trying to encourage her to sit up. To his left, he watched two men carry a battered third man into the back of a car. Covered completely in blood, his arms were bent in extremely unnatural positions to the side, as he was gently placed into the back vehicle. Zuko's mouth dropped open as he looked to the man's trousers, which were burnt along with the skin of his bare feet. The groans of pain which escaped his bloody lips were like none Zuko had heard before.

He squinted, trying to get a better view, when he spotted Katara next to the car. She was talking to another Water Tribe man who Zuko had never seen, but who gave her a kiss on the cheek before jumping into the passenger seat of the car.

Zuko felt like a one hundred pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he saw Katara, safe and in one piece. She turned in Zuko's direction and their gazes immediately locked. She smiled for the first time that night, as she took a step towards Zuko, still far away.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?"

Zuko heard the question addressed to him from behind and he turned to see Yugoda with an extremely puzzled look on her face. Another wave of joy overcame Zuko, as he couldn't resist but take the woman captive in a bone crushing hug, not caring who saw it, or what they thought of it.

Yugoda tenderly received the embrace, as Zuko spoke, letting go after his first words. "Yugoda, what the hell happened here?" Zuko yelled, his moment of joy overcast as he watched large puffs of steam come from the two homes. "The moment Father told me, I came as fast as I could!"

Yugoda shook her head sadly. "Bless you Zuko, you've always had a good heart." She turned to the homes, whose remnants were being doused with water by the late arriving fire crew. "That Water Tribe whose been messing around with the Councilman's daughter," Yugoda pointed at the larger of the two homes. "That is— _was_ his house."

Zuko covered his mouth in shock. "Oh no…"

"Some Fire Nation fellas came a running through and roughed the poor boy up, nearly killed him. Obviously, they lit the houses up afterward. And that second house," Yugoda's voice became angry as she finished her story. "A poor old woman lives in that house, all by herself. Never hurt anyone in her life and now her entire life's work is burning to the ground, right before her eyes."

Zuko couldn't bring himself to speak, as he looked around the crowd, which was dotted with angry and sullen people alike. However, his attention was caught by someone else. "Is that the chief of police?" Zuko asked, alarmed.

Yugoda turned to see the chief of police's vehicle, along with three other squad cars pull into neighborhood with their sirens on, and the crowd parting slightly to let them through.

"Yugoda! Why the hell is police _just_ getting here?" Zuko asked outraged yet again. It seemed that the people who were supposed to be protecting the people were all on a tea break at the same time!

Jin stood next to Yugoda, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the chief of police, answering Zuko's question. "They were probably making sure that them ash makers had plenty of time to skedaddle, letting any evidence burn to the ground."

Zuko stood on his tip toes, trying to see if he could still find Katara. However, she had moved, and more people were pushing past him, angrily making their way towards the police.

"The Imperialist can just run into this town and do whatever the hell they want!"

"Whose house will be next?"

"They nearly beat that poor boy to death!"

Zuko looked around to find the person who voiced each complaint and he noticed that he was receiving suspicious glares from every direction. However, Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder, as he turned around startled, his gaze crashing with a deputy from the police department.

"Can I speak with you, sir?" The young deputy asked.

Zuko looked quickly at Yugoda and Jin, before nodding towards the officer in agreement.

Zuko followed the man to his squad car, keeping his gaze to the ground to avoid the hard glares he was receiving.

"Did I do something wrong, officer? I was just—"

The officer gave Zuko an apprehensive once over. "No, nothing wrong. But, I was just wondering what a young Fire Nation man was doing down here…at this time?"

"Excuse me?"

The officer took a pad and pencil from his front pocket. "All I'm asking is do you know what happened here, son?" The man in uniform asked, pointing towards the firemen.

"No sir, I hardly know a thing."

The officer liked his lips, as he tapped his pencil on the notebook, thinking of how to phrase his thought. "Well, I suggest that you take whatever sense Agni gave you, and skip on out of here."

Zuko folded his arms, as he couldn't help but become defensive. "And why would I want to do that officer? I've done nothing wrong."

The tall officer ran a hand over his mouth, as he looked around. "Listen boy, I'm just trying to do you a favor, see? The Water Tribe people from these parts, are damn near animals, and they'd tear a Fire Nation man apart the first chance they got." The officer snarled, pointing at the agitated mass who his fellow officers and commander were trying to maintain.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as the officer's prejudices became obvious.

The officer continued, putting away his useless notepad and pencil. "Now listen up, boy. Some Fire Nation men rolled in and set these fires. These colored folk never were too keen on Fire Nation fellas anyhow and now is not a good time for you to be here, son. So, I suggest you get to going, cause this trash heap isn't a suitable place for a fine young man like yourself."

Zuko soaked up every venomous word the officer offered, maintaining silence and showing little reaction to the words which greatly offended him. "I don't think you know who you're speaking to, officer…" Zuko looked at the man's name tag which was pinned to his breast. "Officer Yakedo. But I am Zuko, son of Ozai, and I can go wherever the hell I please. And I want to stay here. I know these people and they sure as hell aren't animals."

The deputy involuntarily took a step back as Zuko's father's name registered. "You're the heir to the Sozin Estate?" He stuttered in amazement. "What are you doing down here boy—I mean sir?"

Zuko was able to maintain a straight face, despite the humor of Officer Yakedo's reaction to his identity. "Most of my staff works here and I wanted to make sure that none of them were injured. I think you should be helping the victims here, not interrogating me." Zuko stated matter-of-factly.

The officer snorted, as he took a look at the charred remnants of the homes. "You know what, stay if you want." He said putting his hands up. "But one thing I do know is that that bastard rapist Sangok lives in these parts, and he deserves whatever's coming to him. I didn't know that your family associated with such filth." The officer gave Zuko one more once over, which silently vocalized the entire repulse he felt at Zuko's decision. He decided that the battle was not worth fighting, and he promptly turned away.

Zuko shook his head disapprovingly at the officer, but he quickly forgot about him. His next task was to find Katara again, and make sure that she was alright in every sense of the word. He moved back into the thick of the crowd where he had seen her earlier, but he only found himself lost in a sea of people, not even sure where to look for her. Perhaps, she had gone back home, or followed the battered man he had seen to the hospital, or—

"Zuko!"

Zuko had no time respond, as a sudden impact was forced to his chest and a feminine physique pressed against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Katara," he whispered, hugging her back securely. The split moment of joy was interrupted as Zuko was reminded that the two couldn't appear too close, not with all of Katara's peers around, and untangled himself from her.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" Katara whispered, as she stepped towards him, so only he could hear her inquiry.

"I heard about the fires and I had to come. Are you alright, did those bastards hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

Zuko sighed in relief. "Katara, you've been crying…I can tell."

Self-consciously, Katara ran a hand down her tear streaked cheeks. "I'm okay Zuko, I promise. My house is right across the street," Katara turned, distinguishing it for Zuko. "Those assholes didn't go anywhere else though. We were safe."

"Thank Agni. Believe me when I say that I couldn't get here fast enough."

Katara looked around nervously at Zuko's last words. "Zuko I'm happy to see you, really I am—"

"Katara, where's your family?"

Katara wiped her forehead. "They went to the hospital with Sangok…the boy who got beaten to a bloody pulp."

"Here, I'll take you there, if you want to."

"No, no. I don't think I'd be able to hold it together if I saw Sangok in the mess that he is now."

Zuko began to raise his hand to wipe away a tear which fell on Katara's cheek, but he quickly remembered his surroundings, and retracted.

Katara noticed the gesture and realized that it wouldn't be wise for Zuko to stay in her neighborhood for much longer. "Zuko, you should go."

"No, no, don't worry about me. I _wan_ t to stay with you, just for a little while. I want to make sure you're safe."

"Please Zuko, I'll be fine. These people are like kin. But you didn't see what happened here, you didn't sit and watch a group of thugs burn down two homes as they nearly beat to death an unarmed man. I-I fear people will see you and automatically start thinking things—"

Zuko nodded, seeing Katara's reason, but not wanting to adhere to it. He still didn't feel that she was safe in her neighborhood, especially with her family on the other side of town. Zuko tilted his head down to Katara's ear. "One more thing, before I leave."

Katara nodded.

"Who did this? Tell me now and I swear, I'll make them pay for this shit."

Katara looked Zuko in the eye, as she felt more hot tears fall to her cheeks. "I…" She looked away from Zuko, before reconnecting with his gold eyes. "I don't know. I couldn't see their faces, it was too dark." Katara hardly whispered, as hundred swords pierced her heart as she struggled to say the words.

"Okay, okay." Zuko said sadly, hoping that Katara would have seen the criminals, so he could go and beat them to a bloody pulp like they did to Sangok. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

The only motion Katara was able to muster was the slightest nod of her head, waving to Zuko as she saw him disappear into the crowd once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Katara felt her shoulder being shaken gently and her eyes opened slowly to behold her father sitting next to her on the edge of her bed. Katara's hand went to her forehead in an attempt shield her eyes from the rising sun, whose bright rays poured through her window and were aimed directly at her line of vision.

"Dad?" She asked groggily, sitting up.

"Hey, it's time to wake up sweetheart," Hakoda encouraged, his usually smooth voice was raspy and cold.

"What time did you and Sokka get home? I never heard you two come in."

Hakoda wiped his red eyes, as he forced a smile. "Oh, about two hours ago."

Katara looked at her alarm clock. "It's seven o'clock!"

"Sokka and I had to stay with Sangok's family, they needed us."

Katara's shoulders slumped, as the surreal chain of events from the night before all came back to her in a reel. "Did Sangok make it? Are all of his sisters okay?"

"Well, his family wasn't hurt, but Sangok, he sure isn't okay."

"Is it bad?"

"Well, sweetheart, the boy has got some bad head injuries from that bat which they beat him with and the healers aren't sure if there's a brain injury."

"Brain injury, oh La."

"Most of his legs got second degree burns and the healer said he probably won't be able to open his eyes for another four days, and he's got several broken ribs to boot. But that boy is a tough one, I'll tell you Katara; it's only a miracle that he isn't dead. He couldn't talk or nothing last night. But me, Sokka, and some other good folk stayed to be with his family. They're all grieving badly."

"I bet," Katara said solemnly, telling herself that by the end of the week she'd have to stop in to see them for herself. "And Mrs. Anana, how's she?" Katara asked with a glimmer of hope; perhaps the old woman was in a better condition.

"She's as fit as a fiddle. It wasn't her time yet, I guess. Last night, Jee drove her to a relative's house."

"At least that's some good news? But…things just aren't fair Dad. All of this, it's just evil for the sake of evil."

"I know Katara, I know. Baby, those thugs, they'll get their own."

"But when Dad?" Katara asked looking up at her father. "It just seems like people can treat us any way they want and get away with it! Get away with being downright criminals! I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of being tossed around and mistreated just because of who I am!"

Hakoda rubbed Katara's back, as he empathized with his daughter. "Katara, if we just looked at all the bad folks in the world and start taking a list of every time we're wronged…life just wouldn't be worth living, you hear?"

Katara nodded, though she had heard her father's favorite mantra many times before.

"Now, I know you're upset and you have every right to be. What you just said; it's true. But we live in a broken world and while we don't like it, we sure are forced to accept it."

"Is that it Dad? Am I just supposed to accept this for the rest of my life? Cause if so, _that's_ when life isn't worth living."

"No, no, Katara. You've got to have hope baby…but some things take more time to change."

"Okay," Katara whispered.

"Now we watched them boys come into our neighborhood last night and have their way with innocent people. But we're just giving them satisfaction if we despair away, you hear? So, we remember what happened, but only because it'll make us stronger. You just have to…brush the dust off, keep your chin up high, and show them racist thugs what makes us Water Tribe; it's all heart." Hakoda looked down at his daughter. "Does that make any sense Katara?"

Katara hugged her father back, as she nodded. "You always know the right things to say Dad, thank you."

Hakoda smiled at his daughter's kind words. "We'll get through this Katara. It's a setback, not a defeat, you'll see."

* * *

As Katara stepped off her threshold to meet Jin, she did her best to avert her gaze from the charred remnants of Sangok's and Mrs. Anara's homes across the street. The car ride with Jin to the estate was long and painstakingly quiet. Neither woman uttered a word beside "hello", and "good morning". On the twenty-minute drive, Katara stole glances at Jin and she realized that her face almost seemed to be harder and her eyes darker. Katara turned away quickly, looking out her window, wondering if she looked the same.

Katara was thankful for the silence, because it meant that she wouldn't be forced to carry on conversation. Yet, it also gave her plenty of time to think over every minute detail from last night, most specifically her brief encounter with Zuko. Though she fell asleep convincing herself that her lie was for the greater good, guilt still consumed her. She didn't like to lie, but reminding herself that it was only to protect her family made the bitter pill a little easier to swallow.

 _But…I'll tell him eventually, maybe when he's not as upset. Yes, once I know that he won't fly off the handle, I'll tell him. He'll understand. When the time is right, then I'll gently—_

"Girl!" Jin nearly barked, snapping Katara out of her thoughts. Jin stood outside of the car, watching Katara sit in the parked vehicle for several long moments in a deep daze. "Katara, honey, it's time to get going." Jin said clapping impatiently.

Katara blinked as she found herself on the estate, sitting in the employee parking lot. "Sorry Jin, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright," Jin accepted the apology with a sad sigh.

The two women began to walk with each other to the employee entrance of the home, when another maid took stride with them, addressing Jin.

"Did you hear what some mob did to that poor boy Sangok last night?"

"Honey, I was there!" Jin responded with a little too much enthusiasm for Katara's comfort. She looked at the two women, lost in conversation, deciding that it would be best if she walked on her own.

Finally entering the home, Katara was surrounded by the throng of servants who were preparing for work just as she. "Excuse me, pardon me," she whispered as she mulled through the bodies, making her way towards the kitchen. She found Yugoda, creating another 'breakfast creation' for Ozai, humming as she turned off the glass stove. Meng stood at the counter cutting fruit and it wasn't until Katara cleared her throat when the two women looked up.

"How's it going Katara?" the two parroted, nearly in unison.

Katara's attempted smile was closer to a grimace as she responded. "I'm good, I'm safe, thank the Spirits."

"I hear that," Yugoda said walking next to Meng. "How's your papa and your brother?"

Katara pushed some hair behind her ears as she nodded. "They're fine, Miss Yugoda. Dad and Sokka were at the hospital till this morning with Sangok's family."

Yugoda gave the tired girl a sad onceover, as she swallowed all the questions she had for her; they could wait. "I won't hold you long, child."

Katara smiled at Yugoda's gentle understanding, as she left the kitchen without another word.

Walking into the living room, Katara sighed loudly as she found glasses and popcorn kernels about the room. "What a mess," she huffed, walking to the small coffee table. Reaching for the glass, she saw Aang walking to her from the foyer.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed, displaying a bright smile on face.

"Aang," Katara said gently with a smile.

Without giving her the chance to object, Aang pulled the maid in for a hug, with Katara reciprocating. "I'm so happy you're safe." Aang confessed, laughing. He continued as he pulled away. "Zuko told me about everything this morning and I couldn't believe it. Everyone in your family is safe though, right?"

"Yeah, they are. Two of my neighbors who live across the way had their houses burned down."

"That just isn't right. Would you reckon it had anything to do with the Councilman's daughter?" Aang asked the obvious.

"I'm absolutely positive it did. That family is quiet and respectable, that's the only reason anyone would trouble them."

"But, the authorities _are_ on it…right?"

Katara snorted in apparent cynicism. "If you want to call it that. No one's expecting anything though."

Aang stuck a hand in his pocket, as he let out a whistle. "You know Katara, I really don't know what to say." Aang confessed sullenly.

"It's okay, your kind words are enough."

Aang nodded, as he gave his wristwatch a quick glance. "Alright, I got to jet, we'll talk later."

"Bye Aang."

Aang gave Katara a sweet smile, before leaving the room, stopping at front of the stairway, yelling up the steps. "Hey Zuko, Azula! I'm going to go wait by my car! Would you guys hurry up, now?" Before opening the front door to leave the home, Aang gave Katara a brisk wave goodbye, waiting for her to respond before walking out of view.

Katara's attention was immediately caught by Azula's agitated voice and Zuko's heavy footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Zuko, would you just quit it already?" Azula asked tensely. "I don't want to talk about it—" Azula stopped midsentence, as she saw Katara standing at the bottom of the steps. She stopped abruptly, almost causing her brother to run into her from behind. Azula's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, laughing as she flew down the remainder of steps. "Agni, Katara!" Azula nearly sang in excitement, taking the maid captive in a bone crushing embrace.

As Katara stood there, she realized that she had never received so many hugs in her life, nor had she felt so much love in a short period of time. Katara would have sworn later that she heard Azula sniffling.

"Katara, I'm so happy you weren't hurt," Azula exclaimed joyously, unable to stop laughing as she spun Katara around in her arms. Katara's shift in position afforded her a quick look at Zuko, who looked extremely…perplexed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Azula but I won't be able to breathe soon."

Azula let go, letting out another laugh. "Zuko said the two homes which were burned down were right across the street from you, is that true? Were you scared?"

Katara looked away for a moment, not wanting to dwell on last night's events anymore then she had to. "I watched the entire thing, I just thank La that I'm still alive," Katara said honestly, glancing at Zuko again.

Azula noticed the quick aversion of Katara's gaze and she too looked over her shoulder at Zuko. "When I found out, I was just so confused. Your community is somewhat safe, filled with good people, I reckon. It's just a scary thought to think that human beings are capable of such evil!"

"Yes, but I don't want to dwell on it too much." Katara admitted, hoping Azula would catch the hint she was tossing.

Azula swallowed, nodding, mustering as much empathy as she could. She rested her hand on Katara's arm. "We'll catch up soon?"

"Sure," Katara partially agreed, glancing at the totally silent Zuko.

"Come on Zuko, we'll be late," Azula addressed her brother, walking to the front door.

Zuko walked past Katara silently, following his sister as she stepped outside. He closed the door quickly behind him, yet with a little more force than intended.

Azula turned around abruptly, looking at the door which Zuko had practically slammed, before she raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "What's eating you, sunshine?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Real nice act back there, Azula." Zuko stated icily as he moved past his sister.

"Excuse me?" Azula asked, immediately offended.

"Pretending that you actually give a damn about Katara, that was _really_ rich," Zuko snorted bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Azula asked sharply, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zuko stopped walking, turning to look at his sister. "Last night, you weren't willing to lift a finger to help her. And then today, you go to her, acting like the sky is falling. You're a real piece of work."

Azula put a hand to her hip. "Oh, and you give a damn about her, Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head in sheer amazement as he took the few steps necessary to get to his car, glancing quickly at Aang who waited inside of his.

Azula stood in front of Zuko, not satisfied yet. "Zuko, I don't know what your problem has been lately, but don't take out all of your pent up anger on me, okay?!"

"I'm not taking anything out on you."

"You're practically accusing me of being two-faced."

 _Practically? I did._ "Listen, Azula. It's disturbing when I think to last night, that when you find out about two arsons in your _friend's_ neighborhood you were able to go right back to sleep!" Zuko finally let the lid off his temper. "That's just a little sick, don't you think?"

"We can't all be little hotheads like you, you know!"

"I wasn't being a hothead, I was thinking of someone else other than myself!" Zuko snapped, taking a step towards Azula. He watched her eyes narrow in anger.

"Last night, those people were in a frenzy. I had no idea what would happen to _me_ if I went into _that_ neighborhood!" Azula laid out her defense.

Zuko blinked, surprised that such callous words were coming from Azula. "Those people? You sound just like Father!" He pointed at Azula. "You really are his daughter. You have so much in common."

"Are you serious?! Zuko—" Azula paused, taking a deep breath, as she realized her voice was becoming shrill with her mounting anger.

"You go around thinking that you're better than everyone else, all because you have a waterbender for a friend. But you're no better than the rest of them, you're no better than Father!"

"Are you calling me a racist?" Azula nearly squealed, her voice reaching unchartered decibel levels. "How _dare_ you insinuate such things! If anyone's a racist here, it's you!" Azula yelled pointing directly at her brother.

"Me, a racist? I rushed into Katara's neighborhood, potentially risking my life, and I'm the bad guy here?"

"You've had some kind of change of heart recently, but don't forget who's talking here! This is coming from the man who would run around with his friends, tormenting and cussing coloreds for sport!"

Zuko opened his mouth, preparing a quick sharp defense, but as he heard Azula's last words, his mouth closed. Is this what she really thought of him? Sure, he had a past…but so did she. "So, I see we're defaming each other now; real mature." Zuko cracked a cynical smile, as he unlocked his car door. He looked at his sister one last time in disbelief, before finally getting into his car. As he turned the engine over, Zuko watched Azula stomp to her car via his rear-view window.

As he did so, he wondered who it was he had just had an argument with and what had they done with Azula? It seemed that every day, Zuko had been growing increasingly distant from his sister and he had no idea why. The only new thing in his life was Katara…but her appearance shouldn't have altered his relationship with Azula; so, what was it? Zuko's head began to ache, as and in the end, he chalked up Azula's strange behavior to her friendship with Mai.

* * *

Azula sat in her politics class, unable to focus on the lecture that was being given. Her mind had drifted to her brother and Katara, and for the past thirty minutes she had been contemplating what she was going to do. Yes, she was still immensely furious that Zuko would be so bold as to call her a hypocritical racist, but that was a petty detail in the entire scheme of things. What really mattered was what happened last night; _that_ changed everything.

Azula had known Zuko all her life. She hated to admit it, but Zuko was often selfish and arrogant. Granted, he was loyal to the few friends he had and his family, but his respect usually ended there. Yet, over these past months, Azula had been watching the sublime transformation of her brother to a more thoughtful and dignified human being.

However, this joy quickly turned into worry and eventually anxiety as she discovered the source of this transformation. Azula had first caught wind of Zuko and Katara's relationship after his fight with Jian and his purchase of a replacement book for Katara. She watched what she believed had started as innocent curiosity turn into infatuation, followed by a deep affection which she had never seen Zuko display for anyone else; and it greatly disturbed and baffled Azula.

She knew Zuko could become passionate and tenacious when it came to women…but with Katara? What on earth had he been thinking, that is, if he was thinking at all. Sure, Katara was a pleasant and beautiful girl, whose intelligence nearly surpassed her humility. Yet, as heartless as it sounded, Katara was not and never would be among _their_ family's ranks.

Azula enjoyed Katara's company and found the peasant girl to be an extremely respectable and moral person, so she had no qualms in befriending the her. Yet, in no way could she condone a relationship between her brother and the Water Tribe maid who cleaned his toilet! Simply put, Azula just couldn't let the relationship advance any more than it already had.

Besides, their separation _would_ be beneficial to both parties in the long run. Katara was too naive to realize that she was the only type of girl which Zuko _hadn't_ captured and his so-called affections were probably a mask of his veiled lust. At least Azula hoped that was the case, because if so, it would be much easier to pull them apart.

 _I'm not a racist, am I? I just know what's good for them and the family._ Azula thought as she propped an elbow on her desk, lost in thought. _Surely, I'm only being a realist, unlike my idiot brother. Zuko's affections are dangerous in every conceivable notion of the word._ Azula swallowed a snort as she remembered last night's extremely disturbing and illuminating events. _Zuko didn't think twice before up and leaving, to go be with his—his…Katara. I fear, he's in way too deep already. The fucking fool. The two of them, a couple of careless fools._ She thought bitterly. Her sour thoughts took a tangent, as her mind drifted to an event which she had witnessed only a couple of nights ago.

 _Zuko ran behind the back wall of the stables, looking over his shoulder with a sigh. "Katara, it's completely safe, I promise!" Zuko coaxed the timid Katara in between deep chuckles. She stood on the opposite end of the stable, looking back and forth between the illuminated house on her side and the dark and shadowy forest on Zuko's side._

" _Don't make fun of me Zuko!" Katara whispered harshly, pulling her ivory sweater tighter over her shoulders._

 _Zuko shook his head as he walked to where Katara cowered in her refusal to budge. He stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them affectionately._

" _Katara, we're not going to get caught haven't we been through this?" Zuko tenderly reminded her._

" _What if someone comes looking for us?"_

" _In the forest, Katara?" Zuko laughed at her ludicrous question. Zuko decided that he'd remind Katara of his ingenious timing for the third time that night. "Remember, Jin went home early today and everyone's convinced that Aang took you home. No one knows you're here but us and Aang, who won't tell a soul. And if it makes you feel any better, Azula is at Mai's house…doing girly stuff, and Father's gone for the night." Zuko paused, as he could tell Katara wasn't buying it. He looked down at the flame lit in his palm, a source of light amidst the darkness. "We can go back, if you want." He said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice._

" _No, no!" Katara urged whole heartedly. "You're right Zuko, there's nothing to worry about. I'm acting like a child. I want to see your special place, really I do," Katara emphasized, not wanting to hurt his feelings._

 _Zuko smiled from ear to ear, as he intertwined his fingers with Katara's. "Well, let's go then." He led her carefully past the quiet stables, to the path which would take them to their destination._

 _Zuko turned grew the flame in his hand as the forest limited their light, looking at Katara with a smile as he felt his heart beat with vast anticipation. The only other people to see his special place were Aang and Azula, and he wondered if Katara would find it as lovely and surreal as he did. The thought of sitting under the stars with Katara in his arms, far away from the confines of his home, talking about anything and everything made his heart beat even faster._

 _After a short walk filled mainly with comfortable silence, Zuko stopped abruptly on the little path, causing Katara to run into his chest._

" _We'll have to come back in the day time eventually, so you can fully take in the beauty of this place," Zuko started nervously._

 _Katara could hear the faint sounds of water running over rocks and the chirp of crickets which surround them as she nodded in agreement._

 _Zuko held onto Katara by her forearm, as he gently pulled her to the left, past the large banyan-grove tree which had served as his marker since he was a little boy, pretending that the forest was his kingdom._

 _Their feet snapped the twigs on the ground and Zuko was careful to push any foliage out of Katara's way, letting her go in front of him. Katara slowed as she felt the thick grass underneath her feet, and saw fire lilies all about the landscape. Zuko smiled as he heard Katara gasp with surprise and joy, glancing at him quickly._

" _Oh La! Zuko, you didn't have to do this!" Katara exclaimed ecstatically, as she turned to Zuko. She looked once again at the large red blanket laid out on the riverbank, flanked by two lit lanterns, and a large picnic basket to the side._

 _Zuko shook his head, he too smiling and blushing. "I figured that you deserved a break, really, it's the least I could do for you."_

 _Katara let her hands fall to her side, as she paused to carefully take in her surroundings. Over the water was a medium sized dock, with a two-passenger row-boat tied to the side. Parallel to that was a large tire swing, which was used to jump out into the water which was covered with aquatic plants. If there was much more, Katara wasn't able to tell because of the lack of light._

 _Katara laughed as she covered her mouth, as she followed Zuko to the blanket. "Zuko, I didn't know you were such a romantic."_

" _Only for you," he responded sitting with Katara on the blanket. He opened the picnic basket Aang had prepared for him, as he reminded himself to thank his friend._

 _Katara took the glass of_ _lychee juice_ _Zuko had poured for her, as she looked up at the mesmerizing night sky. "This place seems like something that should be in a painting."_

" _I found it one day with Aang when we were eight, venturing farther away from the house than we were supposed to. My father eventually found out where Aang, Azula, and I had been running off to."_

" _Was he angry?" Katara asked as he sipped on her sweet drink made of lychee nuts._

" _No, not at all. He's the one that had the dock built, and that tire swing, over there," he replied pointing. "That was probably the nicest thing he's done for me…" Zuko's voice trailed off._

" _Your father…I hardly see him at the house, it seems. Except at dinner time and parties."_

 _Zuko laid on his side as he took a deep breath. He realized that he never really spoke to Katara about Ozai. "He used to spend the day at his main office that is in town, but now he works as much as he can from home. I think he wants to keep an eye on Azula and I, before we move out and move on." Zuko watched Katara lay on her side, cradling her head as she faced him._

" _Have you two…always been at odds?"_

 _Zuko snickered. "Katara, you have no idea. We used to fight every day. I'd go do something stupid, then he'd summon me to his office for a lecture, which would end in yelling and cursing, followed by me leaving the house, then doing something else that was stupid. The little you've seen is nothing compared to how things used to be."_

" _Well, what changed?"_

" _What…changed?" Zuko repeated the question quietly. "I've never really thought about it, you know. I think it's just maturity or me coming to my senses? Maybe I realized that he's not so much an enemy, it's just we have different views, and he only wants me to be well off in the long run. And at the end of the day, he is my father, and he deserves a certain amount of respect; even when he's wrong."_

" _Well at least you've figured that out now, before it's too late."_

 _Zuko looked at Katara, the dim lighting making her blue eyes appear softer yet so striking against the dark backdrop of the night. "You're right. Things are improving though." Zuko began to chuckle to himself, earning a puzzled look from Katara._

" _What's so funny, Zuko?" She asked amused._

" _You may not find this as hilarious as I do, but the image of my father's face, if he found out where I was now…" Zuko shook his head as his hand went over his face quickly._

 _Katara smiled at Zuko's reaction. "What do you think he would do?"_

" _He's not going to find out, so we don't have to worry about it." Zuko said seriously._

" _Let's just be…hypothetical. If your father found out somehow, what do you think he'd do?"_

 _Zuko sighed, as he wondered whether or not he should be candid. "Do you want the truth?"_

 _Katara nodded._

" _Well…he'd lose it."_

 _Katara laughed. "Is that it, Zuko?"_

" _You know, it's kind of hard to speculate, because I've never done something so…taboo before. Does that make sense?"_

" _Yeah, I think it does."_

" _Now, don't get me wrong. I'm no saint, I've seen my father fly off the handle plenty of times because of dumb things I've done. But this is different. Because, I think he'd see that this isn't just some crazy thing I did with my good-for-nothing friends, or something I did just for kicks or attention. He'd see that this is something I chose and I wouldn't be willing to give it up just because he's pissed. So, he'd lose it…big time." Zuko looked at Katara who remained silent. He took her free hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I'm not scaring you, am I?"_

" _No, not at all. I like to hear what you think."_

" _What about your father?"_

" _Well, I'm no saint either, but in my dad's eyes I am. So, if he found out that I was sneaking around with any guy…much less a Fire Nation guy, not only would he be angry, but he'd be crushed. Sometimes, I think he still sees me as his vulnerable little girl who needs protecting, not a young woman who can think on her own."_

 _Zuko nodded in understanding as his fingers twirled a loose brown strand of her hair. "It's just, I wish that I didn't have to hide you like you were a bad thing. You know?"_

" _One day we won't have to," Katara assured Zuko softly. "But until then, I'm content with secret meetings in the forest," she joked._

" _I'll count the days until we can be together publically." Zuko pushed some hair out of her face as he stroked Katara's soft cheek. "Have I told you just how beautiful you are lately?"_

 _Katara looked away, as she felt her cheeks take on color. "Zuko, you remind me too much; you'll give me a big head." Katara teased as she brought her forehead to Zuko's, her hands framing his chiseled jaw. She could hear his breathing becoming more ragged as her touch lingered._

 _As if silently asking permission to continue, Zuko waited for Katara's next move. Her eyes closed moments later, with Zuko raising his chin slightly, brushing his lips gently against hers. Finally, Zuko kissed Katara as he wrapped his arm around her small waist._

 _It was in that moment, when he kissed her for the first Zuko confirmed that from here on out, he only wanted Katara. She had completely stolen his guarded heart, yet he was content with it. And on that night, underneath the full moon and innumerable stars, Zuko felt like he held the world in his arms. Then, suddenly, it was gone._

 _Zuko opened his eyes to find Katara sitting straight up, her hand to her chest. "Katara, are you okay?" He asked too sitting up._

 _Katara put her index finger to her lips, signaling Zuko to be quiet. "Zuko, don't you hear that? I think, I think someone's here."_

 _Zuko stopped, waiting about five seconds, and the only thing he heard were the chirps of crickets. "I don't hear anything. It must've—" Zuko quieted himself as he heard the snapping of twigs in the distance. He stood, swearing that he could hear something moving through the brush towards the clearing. Walking towards the sounds, he called out to the darkness. "Who's there!"_

Azula was jolted out of her memory as the professor turned on the lights of the room, now finished with the projector which sat at the front of the room. She welcomed the distraction from her thoughts, as she realized that she didn't care to relive what she saw for much longer. Shifting in her seat to reach a book she had placed under her seat, she felt a sharp pain run up her right arm. Tenderly, lifting her sleeve, she audibly sucked in her breath as she saw the numerous thin scratches which were drawn out like a road map on her pale and delicate skin. She ran a finger over her wounds, cursing the branches which entwined the forest behind her home.

"Damn branches…"

"What was that?" Mai asked turning around in her seat in front of Azula.

Azula wasn't aware that she had vocalized the thought and was startled to see Mai looking at her confused. "Nothing Mai…I was just reading," Azula dismissed quietly, not wanting the professor to call her out for speaking during his lecture.

Mai turned around without further questions, as Azula quickly pushed her sleeve down, hoping that no one had seen her the underside of her arms.

* * *

"Meng, go fetch some moonpeaches from the cellar, would you?" Yugoda asked her assistant cook as she rested a hand on her hip, exhausted.

"Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Yugoda nodded dismissively, as she walked to the oven on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Sorry, excuse me Mr. Zuko," Yugoda heard Meng in the distance.

Yugoda turned around quickly to see Zuko speed-walking past the kitchen, looking extremely windswept. "Hello, Zuko!" Yugoda called out as the young man brushed right past the kitchen without a second glance at her.

"Oh…Hi Yugoda!" Zuko said turning the corner, popping his head in the kitchen.

"How were your classes? You aren't causing any trouble, are you?"

"No ma'am, I'm behaving, and classes were boring. But, I have lots of homework, I got to go. Zuko said in a hurry, cutting Yugoda off just as she was about to speak again.

The cook stood alone in the kitchen, shaking her head at the suddenly scatter-brained Zuko. She knew that whatever she had to say was much less important compared to what Katara had to say, naturally.

"That boy, he's just something else," she laughed to herself.

Zuko went down the hall behind the kitchen, opening every door on the hall, desperately searching for Katara. He had already checked the second and third floors, but she was nowhere to be found. Had she gone home early?

" _Damn it!"_ He whispered to himself as he closed the door to the final guest room on the first floor.

"Are you looking for something, sir?"

The deep voice from behind startled Zuko, as he spun around, met by the curious gaze of his father's chauffer, Jee. Taking deep and calming breath, Zuko wondered if he should tell Jee the truth. _No…that'd be too suspicious._ Zuko feigned a smile. "No, I'm fine."

Jee raised an eyebrow, still highly skeptical. "You sure?"

Zuko mutely nodded, before brushing past the chauffer in haste. Walking around two servants who scrubbed the wood floors, Zuko made his way back to the foyer. Standing under the large crystal chandelier he contemplated where else Katara could be. All day, his focus had been on Katara and the events of last night. He hadn't been able to really talk to her and he wondered if she was actually alright, despite telling everyone else that she was.

"Zuko, why are you just standing there like an idiot?"

Zuko heard the voice of his sister coming down the steps behind him and he closed his eyes in agitation. Still vexed with Azula, and his anxiety multiplying by the minute; he was not in the mood to speak with her.

"Never mind, Azula," he growled inaudibly under his breath, walking towards the door.

"Katara, I think Zuko's gone mute?" Azula laughed, finally reaching the ground floor.

"I'm not sure, Azula." Katara said with a giggle, as she watched Zuko turn on his heels with a quickness. She watched his eyes brighten noticeably in delight.

"Katara," Zuko said simply, laughing a little, relieved that he had finally "found" her.

"Zuko…?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I've been looking for you." Zuko stated plainly, not wanting to divulge much more in front of Azula.

Katara shifted the towels in her hands uncomfortably, as she looked at Zuko, wondering why he was acting so strange; in front of his sister no less. "Sorry, I've been…around."

Azula waved her hands, as she let out a whistle. Zuko turned his attention to her, as she spoke, her speech laden with sarcasm. "Oh, hello Zuko. It's nice to see you too."

Zuko turned back to Katara, opening his mouth to speak, before closing it again. He looked at Azula, before deciding to walk in the direction he had come.

Azula scoffed as she watched Zuko leave, disappearing moments later. "He's been acting so strange lately…" Azula said more to herself, as she turned to see Katara staring in the direction Zuko had left. Azula didn't have to be informed when her presence was unwanted. "Bye Katara, I'll tell Mai you said 'hello'."

Katara simply nodded at Azula's words which went over her head, as she went to find Zuko. She passed walked towards the kitchen, where she found Zuko at the end of the hall waiting, silently beckoning her with his index finger.

"Ah, hello Katara," the Meng and Yugoda chirped from the kitchen.

"Hey," she replied in a rushed tone as she followed Zuko out of the hallway. A couple of yards ahead of her, Zuko walked to the study, where he opened the door, closing it once Katara entered. Silently, she set down the three folded towels she had been holding. Not a moment later, Zuko's arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her close for a kiss.

A groan of relief escaped his covered lips, as he moved his hands up Katara's back, his desperation, joy, and relief at Katara's mere presence displayed in his sudden and passionate actions. Yet, moments later, Zuko could feel Katara's hands pushing against his chest.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows together as she leaned away from Zuko. She watched him take a deep breath to compose himself.

"I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to get carried away. But, I just still can't believe you're even alive after last night!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

Katara hugged him tightly and she soon realized that Zuko didn't want to let her go. She nestled into his shoulder, as he rubbed her back. "Everything's okay now Zuko, everything's okay." She repeated.

"No Katara, it's not." Zuko waited for Katara to respond, but she had none. "Katara, I know you don't want me to worry, or get worked up…but how can I help myself when I remember what happened to you last night. Hell, I went there and I saw it!"

Katara took a step away from Zuko, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, as she cleared her throat. "Zuko, you don't understand." She whispered, looking Zuko directly in the eye. Within moments, Katara saw the hurt which washed over Zuko appear in his expressive golden eyes. She turned away from him, as she felt tears welling in her own. _No, I don't want to cry, not in front of him._

"Katara, make me understand. Can't you see that I want to be there for you? To help you?"

"Zuko, there's nothing you can do to help me. All of your wealth and grandeur can't do anything about _this_." Katara's previously soft and gentle tone had turned bitter in less than a second.

On any other occasion, Zuko would have become infuriated at the words, but he was beginning to realize that he truly couldn't empathize with Katara. He never had to worry about a mob coming into his neighborhood, beating a friend within inches of his life, and then setting his home and a helpless old woman's home on fire. But he wanted to do _something_ for her. As Zuko looked away, contemplating his next words, he heard Katara sniffle, and raise a hand to wipe her eyes.

Zuko sighed sadly, as he moved to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders, in a desperate attempt to soothe her. "Katara, I know I'm limited and I can't fix everything for you. But I just want to know what happened, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Zuko watched Katara wipe her red eyes as she nodded, moving to the small sofa on the other side of the massive room. Zuko sat next to her, letting her speak when she was ready.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning," Katara laughed as she wiped her now puffy eyes. "It was past midnight, and I woke up because I was thirsty I guess, I'm not sure. Well, I went and poured a drink of water, and just as I was getting ready to go back to bed, I see this old rickety truck pull in across the street."

"An old truck? Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Yeah, an old-model red pickup truck; really rusty. It looked like it would be used on a farm."

"Then what happened next?"

"I saw five men jump out of the vehicle, one with a bat. They smashed the windows, then kicked the door down. Zuko, I could hear Sangok and his mother call out, begging for those men to spare them their lives. And I sat on my living room floor, not doing a damn thing!"

"Katara, there's nothing you could've done."

"I know, I know. But…then they lit their house on fire and another to the left."

"Do you know why? Why they burnt down the other one?"

"No. Maybe they were frantic to get rid of their gasoline bottles that they lit with firebending and threw it in nowhere in particular. By that time, the men from our neighbourhood where coming out of their houses and the thugs up and left."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh, as he leant back in the couch. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I wish that you would've gotten a good look at those bastards, they deserve to rot in hell. They'll get their own Katara, trust me."

Katara sat next to Zuko silently, looking down at her small hands. She looked at Zuko, who still had his eyes closed, before uttering her next words. "Zuko," she whispered in a voice so low, Zuko wasn't sure if she had spoken at all.

He sat up, opening his eyes. "Is there more? If it's too hard to go on, you don't have to. I understand completely."

"La, Zuko…I hope you forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Katara exclaimed.

"Forgive you for what, Katara?" Zuko asked alarmed at Katara's sudden change in demeanor.

"Zuko, I lied to you last night."

"Katara, what do you mean—"

"I saw who did it!" Katara rushed out, as if the words had been dancing on the tip of her tongue for some time, and it was a relief to finally express them.

Zuko involuntarily scooted away from Katara, as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Zuko, I know who set those houses on fire. I lied to you; I saw two of those horrid men as clear as day!" Katara reached for Zuko's hand, but he jerked it away as he stood.

He rested a hand on his hip, as Katara's words continued to register, taking their full effect. He watched Katara stand, more tears streaking her soft cheeks. "Why…why didn't you tell me?" He asked, more hurt than angry.

"Zuko, you don't understand. They'll _kill_ my family if I get them in any trouble. I didn't want to tell you, but I felt so horrible about lying to you last night."

"So, you didn't think I'd believe you? Is that it?"

"No! Zuko, didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you, but I think the truth is that you just don't trust me!"

"It's not that, Zuko, you just don't understand, okay! It's just that you're—"

"I'm what?" Zuko asked raising his voice as he saw Katara tremble. "Because I'm Fire Nation? Is that it Katara?"

"Zuko, don't try and reduce this to race." Katara asked stepping towards him.

"Well, it's not the first time you made that point Katara, what else am I supposed to think? Am I incapable of empathizing with you because we're not the same skin color or the same type of bender?" Zuko knew that wasn't what Katara had meant at all, but he wasn't thinking clearly.

Katara turned away from Zuko frustrated; of all people, she thought he would be able to understand her the most. "Stop being so selfish," she said shakily.

"Selfish? At least I'm not a liar! I thought I could trust you, Katara!"

"Zuko, this isn't about you! Can you just accept that for _once_ things aren't about you! This is my _family_ we're talking about! I don't have your connections, or the kind of money which keeps people quiet. I trust you, sometimes I feel like you're the only person I can trust. But that doesn't change the fact that you won't be the one who'd have to sleep with one eye open if names began to drop."

Zuko took a deep breath, beginning to see Katara's point and the terror she must've felt. But still, there was more he wanted to know. "Well, if you trust me so much, tell me who did it then."

"I can't Zuko," Katara whispered.

"I promise I won't tell another soul, but you can't expect me to forget about this. Please, just put my mind to rest, now that you've opened the can of worms."

Katara shook her head almost violently. "Zuko, I know you. You care for me too much, and you'll kill them. You'll find them and burn them to ashes, I swear you will."

Zuko blinked as he shook his head too." I won't do anything to put your family in danger. But, all day, I've been looking in the faces of people I've passed, wondering if they could be the ones who did this terrible thing to you and your neighbors. You're right, this isn't about me, but offer me that closure, at least Katara. And we'll never have to speak of this again."

Katara pointed at Zuko as he took a step towards her, the two standing inches apart. "If I tell you Zuko, you have to _swear_ that you won't confront them about this. If you do, I vow, with the spirits as my witnesses, that I'll never speak to you _ever_ again."

Zuko had to take a moment to contemplate. If it was someone he was forced to interact with every day, could he truly promise Katara that he wouldn't do something violent and rash? But for Katara, he knew that he could control himself. For her, he would make and keep this pledge. "I promise not to confront them. I swear it."

Katara took several long moments to look into Zuko's eyes to confirm his sincerity. When he neither budged, nor blinked, she conceded. "Remember your promise…"

"Okay, please Katara, just tell me!" Zuko begged.

Katara looked down at her feet, taking deep breath. "It was…Zhu and Jian; they were there."

Katara looked up at Zuko after her confession, watching his mouth form into a straight line, and his jaw set in a position which looked extremely painful.

"Zhu, and Jian? The two who used to be my friends?"

Katara nodded silently.

Zuko's hands which rested at his side began to curl into angry fists, as he looked out of the window shaking his head, light smoke exhaled from his nostrils. Katara wondered if maybe he was counting down from ten, or thinking of a happy place to calm himself down. But the fact that he was totally silent scared her; she would prefer yelling and cursing. At least then, she would know he felt.

"Zuko, say something," Katara pleaded, in a quiet whisper. Zuko remained silent, his jaw shifting from side to side because he was gritting his teeth together so hard.

"I can't fucking believe this," he said to himself, taking two large steps away from Katara. "I can't fucking believe this," he repeated slowly, as he placed his hands on the large mahogany desk, his back to Katara.

Katara watched Zuko's chest heave from a distance, afraid to move closer to him. She brought a hand to her mouth, as she waited for a further reaction which she knew was coming.

"Those fucking bastards!" Zuko finally yelled, picking up the rather expensive ash tray on the desk, and throwing it against a nearby book case where it shattered to an innumerable amount of glass shards.

Katara jumped back with a yelp, startled as she heard the glass break, and fall to the floor. She quickly began to regret ever telling Zuko that it was Zhu and Jian who were there last night. She watched his back, as he spoke.

"I treated them like family," Zuko spun to look at Katara, pounding his index finger to his chest. "I treated those guys like my own kin, and this is what happens!"

"Zuko, they didn't know. Please, just calm down!"

"Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to _calm_ down, Katara?" Zuko moved away from the desk, as he began to pace frantically, talking to himself, taking shallow breaths. "Agni, I think I might strangle those two dogs."

"Zuko, no!" Katara pleaded, stepping towards him. She moved in front of him, stopping his frantic and agitated movements. She put her hands to his shoulder, forcing him to stand still and look her in the eye. "Zuko, I knew this would happen! Please, you don't have to do anything on my behalf, please just leave it alone; leave _them_ alone!" She begged, picking up his hands, which radiated immense heat and quivered under her grasp. She looked into Zuko's eyes, wondering what she had to say to make him think straight.

"Katara, I heard what you said earlier and I don't want anything to happen to you, or your family, trust me on that."

"Okay, then tell me you'll forget this Zuko! You'll promise me that you'll move on?"

"They deserve to pay for what they've done, Katara. What if—what if they never know it was you who told me?"

Katara blinked, unable to comprehend Zuko's point. She rubbed her forehead, she too becoming angry. "Listen to yourself Zuko! You sound insane! You promised me that you wouldn't tell a soul!"

"I know, I know. It's just, I don't want them to get away. They'll do it again, I know those sick bastards will. Zhu is— was Ty Lee'S boyfriend, this was revenge. But, he'd do it to someone else. Agni, Katara!"

Katara hugged Zuko, relieved that he was finally seeing reason. "Zuko, don't let this burden you. I couldn't forgive myself if you got in trouble on my behalf."

Zuko held onto Katara securely, his lips brushing against her neck as he spoke. "Don't be afraid Katara, I'll do everything I can to protect you. It just sickens me to think that you know who did it, but there's not a damn thing we can do. I'm furious, but I'll do as you wish, even though it hurts. After all, that's what you do when you love someone."

Katara looked up at Zuko, who gently wiped a single tear which fell.

"Don't cry Katara, everything will be okay, I promise. I'll always be here for you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Mai? What's taking you so long in there?" Azula called impatiently from Mai's room. She listened to the water from the bathroom sink shut off, followed by Mai's footsteps against the tile.

Mai walked out soon after, finding Azula sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. "Sorry, I interrupted; what were you saying before I left?"

"About what I overheard last night."

"Oh yes, go on then."

"Well I overheard Father speaking in his office with a friend who came over for supper. Apparently, Councilman Yeh-Lu has sent Ty Lee off to the countryside…"

Mai's eyes widened as Azula let the end of her sentence linger. A hand flew to Mai's agape mouth in shock. "Shut your mouth, Azula!" Mai exclaimed quietly. " _The_ countryside?" She hardly whispered in disbelief.

Azula nodded, almost smiling. "Yes, the countryside, to stay with an aunt! I swear Mai; I nearly had a stroke on the spot!"

"Agni," Mai mumbled to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed, fumbling with her small hands. She looked up at the anxious Azula after a few moments of silence, finally voicing the obvious. "So, it's true then, isn't it? That Water Tribe man knocked up Ty Lee?"

Azula cut her eyes away from Mai, as she continued to brush her long raven hair. "I'm only speculating, but, honestly, why else would she be sent away to her aunt, much less to a remote village in the countryside?" Azula said the last word with obvious disgust. "And with Sangok just getting out of the hospital, I'm sure the Councilman's just covering all bases."

"Shit, I never thought the Councilman was so…spineless. And poor Ty Lee." Mai's tone was laced with disappointment.

Azula nearly snorted at Mai's forlorn look. "Mai, what else could he have done, huh? He had to cut his losses somehow. This whole affair has been a terrible scandal on their family, the Councilman is only doing what's best for his family."

"I'll grant you that, Azula." Mai nodded her head slightly, before tapping her chin. "But don't you reckon that things are getting a little out of hand?"

Azula didn't respond, instead she waited for further elaboration.

"I mean, we all know that the Councilman sent those thugs to burn down Sangok's house."

Azula turned to Mai, crossing her legs, shaking her head vehemently. "I know it seems that way Mai, but I really don't think so. There are more discreet and _effective_ ways the Councilman could've gotten rid of Sangok. Whoever set those homes on fire; they were terribly sloppy, I'm sure the Councilman would've done a much better job." Azula paused. "That didn't come out right."

"Okay, okay," Mai waved her hands. "For the sake of the argument, let's say Councilman Yeh-Lu didn't arrange the beating and the fires. But still, he's been completely silent about what happened that night. He hasn't made a single public comment about the whole arson deal; isn't that a bit suspicious?"

Azula shrugged. "With the media poking around in his life, isn't the man allowed some privacy?"

"Okay, well what about the rape investigation, what's happening with that?"

Azula blinked, the question catching her off guard. "I'm not too sure Mai. Sangok just got out of the hospital two days ago. I reckon he and his family are going to skip town and start over, perhaps back to the Water Tribes, before the Councilman can really get his hands on him."

Mai looked at the ground in a daze. "That's just a shame, isn't it?"

Azula raised her eyebrows. "A shame?"

"Yeah, I mean, when all this first started, I thought that Ty Lee had been raped. But now…now I think they actually had a—" Mai grappled with the single word. "A relationship. I haven't ever heard her curse or defame that man. Her dad is the only one who's been hollering about rape this whole time. Isn't _that_ a little suspicious?"

"Ty Lee's just scared, that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, c'mon Azula!" Mai exclaimed frustrated, slapping her thighs. "We both know Ty Lee better than that, I think she was—is in love with that boy, as taboo as it is. You know, I'm no angel, but you got to feel some pity towards them two." Mai watched Azula the entire time, her emotions analogous to a rock. "If you think about it, they weren't harming anybody. But the next thing you know, the poor boy is beaten inches within his life and Ty Lee's an outcast from the society which puts her family on an incredible pedestal…kind of like yours." Mai said pointing at Azula.

"And yours too." Azula snorted for the second time, as she turned away from Mai and back to the mirror. "I must say Mai; I am surprised, that you'd be speaking up for a man who defiles Fire Nation women." Azula immediately closed her mouth, as she realized just how terrible her words sounded.

"Azula, what are you saying!" Mai asked, thoroughly appalled; these words sounded so alien coming from Azula.

Azula slammed Mai's brush against her table, turning to her dramatic friend. "All I'm saying Mai is that…is that; _they_ had it coming. I know I sound cold and old-fashioned; forgive me. But I won't apologize because I have trouble sympathizing with a rapist and his victim."

"But—"

"And if it was by her consent," Azula began, her voice rising in volume and intensity, "then I say shame upon Ty Lee. Shame upon her for being so damn selfish, and doing the unthinkable only to ruin her family's good name. This type of scandal happens when colored-folk and foreigners get in bed with Fire Nation people."

"Azula…"

"And I'm not a racist." Azula felt like she had been saying that too much lately. "I believe coloreds, Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom, are just good as us, and should be treated fairly; I do. I know some good, hardworking coloreds, and they have my respect. But what I can never respect is this…this….outrage. Ty Lee had absolutely _no_ business with the likes of Sangok. She should've stuck with her own and all of this never would've happened."

Mai scratched her head, as she wondered where all of Azula's abrupt passion was coming from. Azula was one of the few people she knew who was willing to look past someone's race, and straight to their character, she wasn't so superficial. So, Mai naturally assumed that Azula would have been as open as she was to the Ty Lee and Sangok scandal.

"I don't want to argue Azula."

"Okay, good." Azula took a deep breath as she stood, rolling her shoulders. "I'm sorry Mai, I've just been wound so tight lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Azula nodded shyly. "It's something that's been weighing on my mind and heart for quite some time…" Azula began quietly.

Mai looked concerned right away. "What is it, Azula?"

"Actually," Azula feigned a timid smile. "I'm sorry, I never should've mentioned it. I wouldn't want to burden you."

"No, no. Now you have to tell me." Mai encouraged her friend.

"Are you sure?" Azula asked sitting next to Mai on the edge of the bed.

"That's what friends are for, right? Take a load off."

"Okay…if you insist." Azula counted to five in her head to heighten the dramatic effect, standing again once she had done so. Walking to Mai's large window, she rested her hand on the pane for support. "Mai, I fear that something is…off with Zuko." Azula withheld her smirk, as she watched Mai's facial expressions take on the character of a sad puppy in mere seconds.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing big, I'm sure…."

"Well obviously you're troubled; so stop being so damn cryptic!" Mai demanded impatiently.

 _Oh, this is just too easy._ "I think Zuko may be seeing someone." Azula turned to Mai, watching the blonde's shoulders slump noticeably.

Mai took a moment of silence, to make sure that her voice wouldn't tremble. "A girl?"

"Of course…unless Zuko's hiding more than I expected."

"Don't joke about that!" Mai exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that, he hasn't been himself lately." Azula took note of Mai's eager eyes, and she decided to put the poor girl out of her anxious misery. "He's been sneaking off at night, I wake up sometimes to check on him, and sure enough; he's gone."

"Zuko's always been…spirited and _adventurous_. How is this any different?"

 _Go on, deny it; good_. "That's what I thought too, in the beginning at least. But, now it's happening all the time. And it's not just that."

"There's more?" Mai asked shrilly.

Azula nodded. "Mai, I find him lying about his whereabouts, coming home smelling of perfume, and obviously in a rut…if you catch my drift." Azula stretched the truth, and to great avail. She watched Mai's eyes narrow with each venomous word as it rolled off her tongue; just as she had rehearsed.

"Who is this tramp?" Mai asked, her eyes hardly slits.

 _Bingo._ Azula genuinely laughed. "Tramp? Well I don't know if she's _that_ bad."

"Well, she must be a whore, if Zuko's sneaking around with her."

Azula swallowed an indignant cackle as she watched Mai stood up in agitation, running a hand through her long black locks. _You and Zuko used to do the same thing. Don't pretend like you were much better._

"Why are you telling me this anyway, Azula?" Mai turned her fiery gaze to Azula.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Azula explained, still resting on the window pane. "I'm just curious, to find this mystery woman. I thought…maybe you would have an idea of who it was?"

Mai paused in her frantic movements, as she thought out loud. "I've seen him talking with Chou after class. Or, the other day, I saw him flirting with Song in the courtyard." Mai stopped, looking at Azula wide-eyed. "Agni, it's Song, isn't it? That girl's been eyeing Zuko fiercely lately!" Mai paused again, as Azula listened with baited breath. "Zuko and Song did have a fling last year…"

Azula waved her hand dismissively. _Yeah, and he's had a "fling" with just about every other girl in the town too._ "No, I don't think it's little ol' Song; their little fling is hardly worth mentioning. I think that Zuko's keeping this girl tucked away."

"Tucked away where?"

"Mai, if I knew, do you think I'd be asking you?"

Mai looked away embarrassed, realizing how dim her question was.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you could, maybe keep an eye on him? I know how you feel about Zuko, and this might be a terrible thing to ask of you—"

"I'll do it." Mai interrupted quickly.

 _Low hanging fruit_. Azula thought as she suppressed the smile which came from a feeling of sheer success. She watched Mai grit her teeth, as if her next words were physically troublesome for her to release.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open." Mai affirmed again.

"You know, I could just be paranoid, there might not be any girl at all…" _Deny it, deny it, deny—_

"No there's a girl." She twisted a thick lock of golden hair around her index finger. "You know what Azula? I've been wondering for a while why Zuko's been acting so strange. One day, we're going out for dinner and cuddling at the drive-in theatre. But the next, he's burning rubber and leaving skid marks to get away from me!" Mai gasped, as she mentally went over every encounter she had had with Zuko over the past several months. "Agni…this has been going on for some time, hasn't it?"

 _Too long._ "I'm not sure. That's why I'm asking for your help."

"You've got it; this girl has to be bad news."

"Thanks Mai," Azula put on her best smile of relief. "I know that I can always trust you."

"Of course, I'm here for you Azula."

Azula watched Mai turn away sadly, no doubt she would be down for the rest of the evening. But it was a small price to pay. With Mai on the case, it would only be a matter of time before the nosy girl found out about Katara, and destroyed whatever relationship existed between the maid and Zuko. Azula wasn't too picky on how the goal would be achieved.

She slept easily that night, sure that with time, Mai would succeed, and all would be right again. This way, Azula didn't even have to get her hands dirty.

* * *

"Katara, whatcha doing?" Sokka hollered from his bedroom.

Katara looked up from the book which lay in her lap, sighing for she had just curled up onto the couch. "I'm in the living room, reading." She waited until her brother appeared moments later out of breath, holding his navy-blue work jumpsuit.

"Could you do me a favour?" He asked his charming, smile which Katara knew all too well.

She yanked Sokka's work uniform, assuming that he wanted her to mend it. What else was new? "What's wrong with it now?"

"My name tag is starting to come off, see?"

"Sokka, can't it wait till the weekend? I'll fix it for you on Saturday."

Sokka shook his head. "Dad and I are going to a training course on Saturday, and we won't be back until Monday; I need it done before then."

Katara turned to her father, who sat in the corner of the room, his eyes glued on a newspaper. "Dad, when were you going to tell me this?"

"Sorry baby, it kept slipping my mind. And I know Saturday is your birthday, and I didn't want you to be too upset."

"No, it's fine."

"We'll celebrate when your brother and I get back. Oh, and don't worry, I made arrangements for you."

"Arrangements?"

"Of course: to stay at Jin's house for the two days that we're gone."

Katara groaned loudly, putting Sokka's jumpsuit next to her on the couch. "Dad, you do realize that there are _six_ people crammed into that itty-bitty house, right?"

"It's only two days," Hakoda shrugged.

Katara shook her head. "I'm turning twenty in two days, Dad. Don't you think that I'll be able to survive for two days on my own?"

Hakoda looked away, not wanting to validate any of Katara's points. "I know sweetheart, it's just that this neighborhood isn't safe like it used to be. With Sangok's—"

"Dad, I'm not staying with Jin." Katara blurted, she didn't care what arguments her father had planned. There was no way she was going to be forced to stay in that house which was filled to the brim with people, when she could have her own home to herself.

Hakoda tilted his head, unsure if he had heard his daughter interrupt him or not. "Excuse me?"

"I don't mean to be rude, Dad, but you're gonna have to face it sooner or later; I'm an adult."

Hakoda looked away sadly. "I know…"

"Most women my age are married, some starting their own families by now. And here I am, with my father trying to make me stay with neighbors for _two_ nights. When am I going to be allowed to fend for myself?"

Hakoda's cheeks began to flush. "But Katara—"

"I practically run the house myself as it is! Since Mom passed, I've been doing all the cooking, cleaning, sewing, and when I came of age; shopping."

"She's got a point, Dad," Sokka chimed in. He was met with his father's annoyed gaze, as he deliberated in his corner of the room.

Hakoda lifted his hands in surrender. "You're right, Katara; you're a woman now. It's just, you're still my baby girl, and I feel like I still have to protect you, sometimes." Hakoda admitted.

Katara smiled sweetly. "You're still my Dad, no matter how old I am."

Silence hung over the room as Hakoda looked at his daughter, his eyes filled with pride. Sokka swiveled his head back and forth to look at his father and sister.

"Damn! Oh La, the oogies! You two are trying to make me all emotional too!" Sokka cut in.

Katara transferred her gaze to her brother as she rolled her eyes; leave it to Sokka to shatter a tender moment. "So, tell me, where are you're going exactly?"

"There's this two day workshop that all the carpenters at the contractors have to go to. All these fancy new machinery and techniques are being rolled out that company's want to invest in for efficiency. It's only an hour away in Fire Fountain City, so we'll be only an hour away if anything happens."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Dad."

"Now, I'm trusting you here Katara. I don't want you inviting all of your friends over for a party, or whatever it is you girls do."

Katara giggled as she picked up Sokka's uniform. "I promise I won't be going wild after two nights, Dad."

* * *

Aang followed Zuko out of the university's main building the next day, rummaging through his pockets to find his keys. "Are we still up for lunch, Zuko? I'm starving."

Zuko snapped his fingers as he stopped, turning to his friend. "Sorry Aang, I have to go pick up Katara's birthday present."

Aang smiled brightly. "I didn't know it was her birthday."

"Yup, she's turning twenty. And I want to make sure I get there before the store closes."

"Are you getting her another book?"

Zuko suppressed an indignant snort. "Don't be ridiculous, Aang. I can't just get her a book!"

Aang held up his hands defensively.

"No, there's this necklace I had made for her—"

"Made?"

Zuko nodded his head.

"You had a necklace _made_ for her?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Do I have to say it backwards too?"

"Wow, that's…very romantic of you, Zuko." Aang teased. "But jewelry? I didn't know Katara even wore jewelry, except that same choker she wears around her neck."

"It's because she can't afford it, Aang. But I was thinking of what I could get her and I wanted it to be special. I thought of the necklace that my father gave to my mom, which he still keeps in his office. So, I went to the jewelers and had them make it for me in a certain way. I paid them extra to put all other projects aside and get it done first." Zuko looked at his friend who wore a dopey grin.

"So, things are getting serious then, huh?"

Zuko shook his head. "They've _been_ serious; I only have eyes for her."

"You do realize what you just said, right?"

Zuko rose an eyebrow, unsure which part was unclear.

"You, Zuko, just said that you only want one girl…at a time."

Zuko couldn't help but laugh. "I meant ever."

"E-ever?" Aang nearly choked on the disyllabic word.

Zuko shrugged, as he resumed walking. Aang acted like everything was such a big deal. Anyway, Zuko didn't really consider this to be breaking news.

Aang smiled widely, patting Zuko on the back. "I'm happy for you Zuko."

"Yeah, I'm happy too." Zuko admitted. "One day, we all should—" Zuko was cut off as he felt his shoulder being violently nudged to the side by a fellow student, who kept on walking. Zuko stopped, his eyes crashing with Jian's angry hazel gaze.

"Watch where you're walking," Jian gruffly warned, as he stopped to look at Zuko.

Zuko stood his ground next to Aang, looking the brunette directly in his hazel eyes, as he felt his suppressed anger rise at the sight of him. There he was, standing smug, and unscathed, unaware that Zuko knew his secret. Every time he saw either Jian or Zhu, he had visions of terrible violence. It took all of Zuko's willpower every single day to pass Jian and Zhu, without tackling them and bashing their heads into the pavement.

But every time he felt his hands ball into fists, or his cheeks flush with anger, Zuko reminded himself of Katara. He remembered that if he succumbed to his furious temptations, then the only person he would really be hurting was Katara; and even killing Zhu and Jian wasn't worth that. He had made a solemn promise that he wouldn't do anything reckless to them, and jeopardize her family. It was because of this, that Zuko was able divert his challenging gaze from Jian, who smirked then walked off.

"What's been his problem lately?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook his head silently, as he vigorously fished in his pockets. One his fingers felt the cigarette carton; he could already feel a sense of relief.

"Is that a cigarette?" Aang asked as Zuko took out his first cigarette for nearly a month.

"What else does it look like, Aang?" Zuko asked sarcastically as he lit his old friend.

"I thought you quit?" Aang asked in between coughs.

"Not officially…I just eased up."

"I haven't seen you with a cigarette for more than a month; I call that quitting."

"I stopped because Katara hates cigarettes and I don't want her to taste them on me," Zuko said with a rueful grin, as he watched Aang visibly cringe.

"You could've left that part out," Aang informed his friend with a slightly curled lip. "So, why isn't that stopping you now?"

"I'm stressed; I think Katara would understand this time." Zuko let his mysterious words dwindle, aware that he couldn't elaborate on the _source_ of his stress. Zuko inhaled a generous portion, exhaling it quickly. "Much better," he said as he closed his eyes.

Aang watched Zuko enjoy his cigarette a little too much, and decided it was time for him to depart anyway. "I'll catch you later Zuko, good luck at the jewelry store!"

Zuko waved silently, as he watched Aang jog in the opposite direction.

* * *

Zuko parked his car on the sidewalk in front of the town's most prestigious jewelry store, owned by a family friend. He stepped out of his car, looking over his shoulder the entire way until he was inside of the small store.

"Mr. Zuko, very nice to see you again sir," the owner called out from behind the main display table the moment he entered.

"Mrs. Bao, how are you this afternoon?" Zuko asked the older woman who came to give him a hardy handshake.

"I'm just dandy, sir. Did you come for that beautiful sapphire necklace you requested?"

"Yes ma'am, is it ready?"

Mrs. Bao moved behind her desk, waving her hand dismissively. "Of course, and for you, I had it rushed."

"You're too kind." _Being a descent of Sozin does come in handy._

"I'm still surprised that such a young man has such unique and exquisite taste." She began putting on her glasses as she opened her order log. She put her finger down on the middle of the page. "Ah, yes; a circular-shaped pendant with alternating white diamonds and blue sapphires. I made sure that only _the_ highest quality of blue sapphires was used on the piece. Very, very stunning gems, aren't they?" The woman finally paused, affording Zuko the chance to nod. "Yes, a very spectacular piece, this is." The jeweler marveled at the thought of the exquisite creation.

"Thank you, ma'am. My mother had a necklace which was very similar, that's where I got the idea from."

"The sapphire symbolizes steadfastness and loyalty, for a special lady I assume?"

Zuko blinked. "Oh, I didn't know that. But, yes, she's a very special lady. Her twentieth birthday is tomorrow, and I only chose the sapphire because it reminds me of her."

Mrs. Bao took off her spectacles, smiling knowingly at the young man. "Bless your heart, that is the sweetest thing I've heard in a long while. Why don't you go wait by that counter, while I get the necklace from the back?"

"Okay, thank you."

"Feel free to look at anything else!" The woman added over her shoulder.

Zuko nodded in response as he walked to the counter, taking his wallet out of his pocket. He looked at the people in the store, who spoke with the other employees. A few minutes later, Mrs. Bao came out humming, presenting Zuko with a large rectangular black velvet box.

"Take a look at it sir, and make sure it's to your liking," Mrs. Bao encouraged with a great smile on her face.

Zuko nodded as he took the case, flipping it open. He was silent for a few moments which worried the talkative woman.

"Is there something wrong with it sir? I'll be more than happy to fix—"

"No, no, it's just perfect," Zuko whispered.

The older woman let out a loud sigh of relief.

Zuko looked at the dazzling blue sapphires and white diamonds which were connected to form a circle, hanging on a delicate silver chain that was made for the pendant to hang as a choker, mirroring the Water Tribe jewelry that Katara already donned. It was the chain that added the difference against his mother's original necklace. He rotated the pendant, looking up suddenly at Mrs. Bao. "All these diamonds, the silver, and the top-notch sapphires; do you think they're too much? Like is this too flashy or expensive?"

Mrs. Bao giggled. "No, it's not flashy in the least. And men buy what they can afford, so I couldn't say that it's _too_ expensive. But I must say, this is a dazzling piece, and any woman would be very fortunate to receive it as a gift."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Forgive me, but I just want everything to be perfect. I've never bought jewelry before, and this girl, she's really simple and humble, ma'am." Zuko ignored the surprised look that was displayed on the owner's features. "She doesn't come from much, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable by buying her something too large, or expensive. Am I clear?"

Mrs. Bao nodded thoughtfully. "I understand, sir. I'll give you my two cents, if that's what you're asking?"

Zuko nodded.

"Now, I've been in this business for over twenty years, and rarely have I come across a necklace so beautiful, yet simple, a very hard balance to achieve. I think whoever gave that necklace to your mother had some extremely good taste." Mrs. Bao picked up the case. "It's tremendously elegant, not gaudy. As I think you can see, it costs a pretty penny; but I don't think you mind that, do you?"

"No ma'am," Zuko chuckled.

"Well, I think it's settled then, sir. I say you should buy it, because I can assure you that this necklace will be swiped off the shelf the moment you leave here. Your special girl will love it, I promise."

Zuko looked at the necklace rubbing his chin, in thought. He felt the intense gaze of Mrs. Bao boring a hole into his head. Was it really _that_ big of a risk to give to it to Katara? At least he knew that she'd be too sweet to downright refuse it, yet he wanted her to be happy with it. He looked up to give Mrs. Bao his final answer, but found her gaze over his head, smiling ear to ear.

"Ah, Miss Mai, you're looking lovely today, ma'am." Mrs. Bao sang happily.

Zuko's eyes widened, before they shut tight, almost painfully. _Please God, let there be another Mai in this town…_

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Bao."

Zuko heard Mai squeak behind him, and the blood in his veins ran cold. _Why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time? But Mai…here? Of course._ He thought bitterly as he listened carefully to Mai's light footsteps making her way across the store towards him and Mrs. Bao. He kept his back to her, in a vain attempt to hide his identity for as long as he could.

"I'm here to pick up the ring I had cleaned. Is it ready?"

"Yes ma'am, it is." Mrs. Bao turned to one of her employees, snapping her fingers at him. "Kaki, go and get Miss Mai's ring. It's in my office."

Zuko felt Mai finally stand behind him, as he vividly pictured her tilting her head to the side, displaying her look of puzzlement which she wore so well.

"Zuko? Is that you?"

Zuko realized that he'd have to look at her eventually; he may as well just bite the bullet now. In a swift motion, he turned to face Mai, making sure his back covered Katara's necklace from her view. "Hi, Mai." He greeted her quietly, then sliding the velvet box in the opposite direction.

Mai walked towards Zuko's left side, where he had moved the box. She craned her neck to obtain a glimpse of the impressive piece. "Why are _you_ here?"

Zuko closed the velvet case quickly, turning to Mrs. Bao who watched the two with a large grin. "I'll take it. Could you wrap it up for me? In lilac?"

"Sure, Mr. Pendragon. And Miss Mai, your ring will be out in a jiffy."

Mai nodded before turning to Zuko, still waiting for her answer. "That was a fine necklace, there."

"It's for Azula." Zuko stated simply. "But it's a surprise. So, don't go telling her about it."

"I won't." She promised.

Zuko turned away from Mai, hoping she wasn't in the mood for conversation; but who was he kidding? He cringed as he heard Mai's manicured nails tapping on the glass display impatiently.

"I swear, the service here seems to be getting slower and slower!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, sighing. "You just got here."

"I know, but I have an appointment I need to get to. I'm having a dress made for your father's annual ball in two weeks and I don't want to be late."

Every year, Zuko was increasingly surprised at what a big deal everyone made about his father's yearly ball which he held at the estate. Since spring, his father had been making arrangements, hiring the nation's best: band, catering, and designer's, who would update the home's already exquisite décor for the ball's impressive guest list.

Yet, in Zuko's mind, the ball was just another dinner party on a larger scale, and with even more intolerable guests. Everyone who was anyone was there. From ambassadors to governors, from directors to super models, Ozai's annual ball was an extremely exclusive and elaborate event for the country's elite.

"I heard that his year, _the_ Akai Raiko is going to be there!" Mai stated in excitement. When Mai saw the relative apathy in Zuko's gold eyes, she elaborated. "You know, the actor?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him." Zuko watched Mai turn around slightly, finally giving up her hopes that Zuko would finally engage in a conversation with her after all this time.

As Mai waited for her ring, and Zuko for his gift, the young man wondered for the millionth time, how on earth he managed to like, even tolerate Mai for so long. Finally, Mrs. Bao returned, with the velvet case in a box which was wrapped in a delicate lilac wrapping, with a dainty bow on top.

Despite Mai's unwanted presence, Zuko smiled once he saw Katara's gift ready for presentation. "Mrs. Bao, I really do owe you one."

The older woman waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, it was my pleasure. Stop by sometime and let me know what this girl thought of it, would ya?"

"Yes, I will."

"And I have all your payment information, so you're all set."

"Thank you again, and have a nice day."

"Bless you, Mr. Zuko."

Zuko nodded, glancing quickly at Mai, before turning on his heels, and leaving the store. Mai's eyes followed him all the way out, her attention refocused when she heard Mrs. Bao clear her throat rather loudly.

"And here's your ring, Miss Mai. It's the usual price," the woman informed as she moved behind the cash register, with Mai following.

Mai rummaged through her purse, pulling out her wallet, handing Mrs. Bao the appropriate amount of cash.

"Have a nice afternoon miss," the jeweler offered once the transaction was complete.

Mai nodded silently, her focus obviously somewhere else. Without further recognition of Mrs. Bao's pleasantries, Mai made her way to the entrance of the store, resting her hand on the door before she took pause. She turned her head slightly, looking at the confused Mrs. Bao.

"Can I help you with something else, dear?"

Mai swallowed, pushing some hair out of her face, as she nodded, moving away from the door. "Yes ma'am." She walked to the display table, tapping her fingernails nervously against the glass. "That necklace Zuko bought; it was just beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Bao agreed whole heartedly, a hand flying to her chest.

Mai carefully watched the woman's reaction, as she calculated her next words. "And those rubies! Oh my, I've never seen a more dazzling red color in my life."

Mrs. Bao tilted her head back in laughter. "No dear, those weren't rubies!"

Mai feigned a look of confusion. "Really?"

The woman beckoned Mai to the display table a few yards away. "The gems you saw on the necklace Zuko had made—"

"Made?" Mai asked, now genuinely confused.

"I'll tell you, it was the quaintest thing. He came in weeks ago with a prototype; apparently, his mother had a necklace just like it." Mrs. Bao pointed in the glass display case to the identical necklace. "He was insistent that I only get _the_ best blue sapphires."

"Really?"

"Of course, and next to the sapphires are white diamonds, on a chain that's pure silver." The jeweler looked at Mai, whose attention was captured by the stunning pendant.

"Would it be too much trouble for me to see it? Like out of the display?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Bao said, unlocking the case. She laid the open velvet case gingerly in front of Mai, admiring it herself for the hundredth time.

Mai's soft hands ran over the heart pendant, as a great sadness washed over her. Why couldn't they be rubies?

"Are you interested? It'll be gone soon, I assure you."

Mai swallowed the lump which was arising in her throat. "No ma'am. I just wanted a better look." She sniffled quickly. "H-have, a nice day." Mai didn't give the owner a chance to respond, for she had quickly fled the store, nearly running into her car which was parked across the street. In a heightening frenzy, she took the keys out of her bag, whimpering in frustration, as her hand trembled too much to hold the key steady. After much trial, Mai had managed to unlock the door, sliding into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind her. She threw her bag furiously in the back, and it was then when she finally allowed the tears to fall freely. She covered her face in her hands, as he shoulders heaved violently with her desperate sobs.

It was true. Everything she had suspected, what Azula had confirmed; it was all true. Mai was forced to acknowledge the fact that Zuko had moved on. Yet, what hurt the most was that this mystery girl, who he had successfully kept hidden, must not have been someone casual…someone like her. She and Zuko had been together on and off for nearly a year, and never had he purchased anything so sentimental for her. In fact, she had given him _everything_. From her heart to her virginity, Mai loved Zuko with all her heart, and she thought that he had loved her too. Yet, all of that came to an end when she found him in the back of another girl's car—she didn't want to even finish the thought. But out of her deep affections, she could muster enough forgiveness, and this is how he finally repaid her?

Not only the past betrayal ate away at Mai, but that Zuko considered her to be too dumb to see right through his lies. The moment Zuko said the necklace was for Azula, Mai knew. Zuko would _never_ buy blue sapphires for his sister, whose favorite gem were blood-red rubies.

 _Why couldn't they just be fucking rubies?_

Mai wiped her eyes desperately, as she realized her makeup would be smudged terribly if she continued. She had no more tears left to spare anyway. Her spell of sorrow had passed; the only thing she felt now was rage and sheer fury. Anger at herself for ever letting Zuko go, for taking him for granted. At him, for using her and moving on to someone else when he had promised in the moment of passion that he would be loyal to her forever. But most importantly, Mai was angry with the woman whose appearance and name were still a mystery to her. It was all _her_ fault. It was this girl who stood between a final reconciliation with herself and Zuko. It was this girl who had obviously captured Zuko's heart so quickly, something which Mai failed in doing, even after years of effort.

Oh, this girl would pay. if it was the last thing Mai would do, Zuko would be hers once again. It was just meant to be, and no mysterious tramp could change that.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Please keep in mind this is the 1950's, so it was taboo for people to be sexually active outside of marriage and was worse if it occurred with multiple people. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Katara. Katara. Katara." Sokka continued to say his sister's name in a periodic rhythm, shaking her shoulder with each call, until she finally stirred.

"Sokka, get off me," Katara protested, shrugging him off her shoulders, opening her eyes to find her brother watching her with the biggest smile. "It's my day off, why are you waking me up?" Katara asked rubbing her tired eyes. She looked at her clock, which prompted a groan. "Sokka, you must be out of your mind, waking me up so early on my free day!" Katara shot up, fully awake.

"It's your birthday, Katara! Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Katara replied, scratching her head with a shy smile. "You guys didn't get me anything…did you?"

"Even better; Dad and I made you breakfast. Come to the kitchen," Sokka took his sister's hand, gently pulling her out of the bed.

Katara laughed. "I'm too young to die," she quipped, following Sokka out of the room.

"Ah, Katara, sweetheart, you're up!" Hakoda sang happily as soon as she saw his daughter emerge from the hallway. He turned, switching the stove off, he too sporting a large grin. "Sokka and I made you some breakfast."

"I heard." Katara smiled, sitting in the chair which Sokka had pulled out for her. "You're turning into a regular ol' gentleman," she teased, as her father laid a large plate in front of her. "Thanks, it looks…" Katara looked down at her plate, doing her best not to cringe at the food; this is why she did all of the cooking. She looked up at her brother and father, who watched her with extreme pride and baited breath; she didn't have the heart to crush their spirit. "It looks great!" She said with a near grimace.

"Now, Sokka and I aren't chefs, but we can scramble an egg or two, boil some jook, and whip up a biscuit," Hakoda informed his daughter proudly, folding his arms over his chest.

Katara looked at the lump of nearly burnt dough resting on the side of her plate, assuming _that_ was the biscuit her father was referring to. Bravely, she took a bite of her eggs, for they didn't look too lethal.

"Is it good?" Sokka asked.

"Very good," Katara nodded. She took some more small bites. "Where's your breakfast?"

"We ate already; we have to leave for our course soon." Hakoda said putting on his jacket. "Now Katara, I'm trusting you'll hold down the fort?"

"I'll be fine, I promise Dad."

"Ok, Sokka and I are in Fire Fountain City and if anything happens, we'll be right over, you hear?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, we'll be back on Monday, so we won't be gone that long." Hakoda bent over giving his daughter a kiss, with Sokka following suit.

Katara tilted her head. "Dad, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me; go learn about crafting wood and all that stuff."

Hakoda nodded, opening the door slightly, turning to his daughter, wishing her a happy birthday one last time. Katara waved goodbye to her brother and father as she heard Hakoda commenting to Sokka right before the door was closed. "Twenty? Can you believe it?"

Katara looked down at her plate the moment Sokka and Hakoda had left, taking the plate to the trash-bin. She wasn't one for wasting food, but hardly anything else was edible. She tossed it in the trash, putting the plate in the sink; she wasn't that hungry any way. Standing alone in the kitchen, her hands on her hips, Katara wondered what she'd do with herself now that she didn't have to run errands for her family.

Her attention was caught by the carpet in the living room. _Hmm…that carpet could use a good scrubbing. And that bathroom, I'll clean that up too…and that dress needs mending..._ Katara's mind wandered to all the little chores around the house that needed completion, and she felt reassured that the day wouldn't be wasted with idleness.

* * *

Ozai waved over a servant, sitting back as he waited for his glass to be refilled with mango juice. Once she stepped away, Ozai rubbed his hands together in unusual excitement. "So Zuko, are you excited, son?" He asked with a proud smirk, wiping his hands on the linen napkin.

Zuko nodded. "It'll be surreal going into the office with some sort of job, not just as 'the boss' kid'."

Ozai nodded in understanding. "This is no little job, Zuko. You've been making such tremendous progress in school lately; it only made sense to move our timeline up a bit. Now, you'll get your feet wet in the real estate market, and these are the days which will prepare you to take my job eventually."

"I'm ready Father; I've been waiting for this day for quite some time."

"Very good," Ozai said raising his glass, with a slight nod.

Zuko turned away from his father happily, his gaze colliding with Azula's, who had been sitting quietly on the other side of the table. If Zuko hadn't known any better, he would have been startled, perhaps even unnerved by Azula's intense gaze.

"Azula, do you have any plans today?" Ozai asked his unusually quiet daughter.

Azula looked away from her brother, regrouping her thoughts. "Uhh, I was planning on getting my hair and nails done, then eating supper with Mai."

Ozai put up a hand signal, alerting the servant that he was finished with his food. "Mai? You've become very close to that girl, haven't you?"

"Yes Father, we've really struck a chord."

"Maybe you could take Zuko with you…?" Ozai half-teased, grinning at his son.

Zuko's eyebrow raised as he watched Azula and his father giggle together.

"How about it, Zuko?" Azula asked, tilting her head.

"You know, it's _awfully_ tempting; but I think I'll skip the 'Mai Train'."

Azula picked up her glass, looking Zuko in the eye. "Boarding another train instead?" She asked without hesitating.

Ozai looked at the interaction between his son and daughter, thoroughly amused. Zuko looked Azula in the eye as well, trying to read them, but it was too difficult with her. Her golden eyes boring into his, almost like a challenge. Zuko cleared his throat, looking to his father.

"Speaking of Mai; are you going to be her escort to the ball?" Ozai asked.

"Haven't we spoken of this? I don't really like her."

"But you can't go alone," Azula goaded. "I know Mai would die to go with you."

Zuko scoffed. "You're such good friends with her; tell the girl not to hold her breath."

"Zuko…" Ozai warned sternly.

"I'll go alone Father, let Mai take someone else, I'm sure she won't have any trouble finding another guy."

"Zuko, I have yet to understand you, son. That girl is a charm."

"Whatever you say, Father."

* * *

The sounds of thunder and lightning roared in the dark night sky, as Katara turned off her kitchen stove, watching her pot begin to simmer. Though Katara was hesitant to admit it, she would rather be at the estate changing bed sheets, than at home, engulfed in complete boredom. At the estate, Katara could at least speak with Zuko, or chat and joke with Azula. Having free time wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

She walked to the table where the family's ham radio sat, adjusting a knob to alter the static which was coming through the channel. Katara's attention was caught suddenly by a loud rapping at her back door, jarring her into an upright position. She heard it two more times, evoking a small gasp. It had turned dark an hour ago, and she surely wasn't expecting visitors. This was the downside of having a home with a backyard which connected directly to the woods. Anybody could walk up to her home, a fact which unnerved her greatly. Katara believed that if she remained silent, whoever was at the door would leave…but she had so many lights on; they had to know she was home. She was trapped.

"It's me!"

Katara heard from the other side of the door, yet she could hardly distinguish who "me" was through all of the natural noise occurring outside.

"Katara, it's Zuko!" He yelled, pressing his cheek against the door.

"Zuko?"

"Katara, I'm getting _soaked_!" Zuko called out testily, knocking again.

"Oh, goodness," Katara snapped out of her daze, unlocking the back door, and opening it. She found a very drenched Zuko, standing there with an extremely dopy grin on his face.

"Hi," he said plainly, as if the situation was completely normal.

"Zuko, get in here before someone sees you!" Katara hissed, skipping the pleasantries, as she practically pulled him inside. "Zuko, have you lost your mind?" Katara asked, even before she had closed the back door completely. When she had, she looked at the sopping wet Zuko, who was beginning to form a puddle on her carpet.

"No one saw me, I promise," Zuko assured her. "Remember that back road you told me about, which runs directly behind your house, and is separated by the woods?"

Katara blinked, forgetting that she had even told him that. "You came through there?"

Zuko smiled, as he nodded. "I had to see you," he pulled her in for a kiss, before Katara put her hands against his chest, intercepting the gesture.

"Zuko, you're wet!" Katara nearly squealed in disgust.

Zuko stepped back, looking at the clothes which were plastered to his skin. "Oh, yeah."

"Here, come with me," Katara said shaking her head, directing Zuko to the bathroom, where she brought him two clean towels. "I can't believe that you successfully snuck into my neighborhood," Katara said laughing, as she wrapped a towel around Zuko's shoulders, rubbing them down.

"Maybe I should be a spy, instead of running the family business?"

Katara laughed, shrugging. "Who knows." But then more seriously she asked, "Why are you really here, Zuko?"

"Do I need a reason to come see you? You know, I haven't been to your house once?" Zuko said looking around the small bathroom.

"Uhh…there's a reason for that. And besides, there's nothing too special about it."

"Well, today's special, it's your birthday and with your family gone, it was all too perfect."

"Zuko, you're so sweet," Katara whispered, going up on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I can't say I completely object…I just hope no one saw you."

"I highly doubt anyone did," Zuko replied, kicking off his expensive black dress shoes.

Katara looked down at the rest of Zuko's attire, noting that his entire outfit was rather dressy. "Did you go to a party, or something?" She asked motioning to his body with her hands.

"Nope. You're looking at the newest employee of Sozin Real Estate."

Katara raised her eyebrows, taking a step back. "Oh, really? I thought that wasn't happening until next semester?"

Zuko shook his head, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. "It wasn't supposed to happen so quickly, but I guess my father got anxious." He held out his wrists so Katara could undo his cuff links.

She didn't hesitate, taking his left wrist into her hands. "You're moving on up then?"

Zuko looked down at her, nodding. "I guess. It's just part time for now."

"I'm done," Katara said letting go of Zuko's right wrist. Her gaze moved down to his partially open shirt. "Let me get you a shirt…and some pants!"

Zuko looked at his wet and muddy black slacks, deciding that he may as well throw them in the trash. Moments later, Katara reappeared with a white short-sleeved t-shirt and pair of blue jeans.

Zuko shrugged off his shirt, replacing it with Sokka's. "So, what were you doing before I came?"

"Oh, I was just making some supper. Have you eaten?"

"No," Zuko replied, taking off his belt. "I came here right after work. I haven't gone home, yet."

Katara spun on her heels, turning her back to Zuko as he stepped out of his slacks. She listened to him chuckle a little before she responded. "Stay and eat with me then, would you? I made enough for two…"

"Of course." Zuko replied, clearing his throat. "You can turn around now."

Katara faced Zuko once again, waving her hands for Zuko to follow her out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

"Are you going to give me a grand tour?" Zuko asked peeking into the living room, while Katara stood in front of the stove.

He heard Katara laugh sweetly from the kitchen. "What grand tour? You've basically seen my entire house already."

"'Basically, isn't completely," Zuko replied walking back to the kitchen. He found Katara straining on her tip toes to reach two plates. "Here," Zuko offered, taking them down with ease. He handed them to her, resting his elbows on the counter as he watched Katara in her natural habitat. "Whatever that is, it smells really good!"

"Ah, thanks. It's my mom's recipe for Five-flavor soup," Katara replied, taking a ladle from a nearby drawer.

Zuko watched Katara serve out the food into two bowls, pulling out her chair for her to sit in afterward. Zuko plopped down into his own seat, eyeing the food with joy. "Damn, this looks—" Zuko paused, with his utensils in hand, ready to dive into the food, only to find Katara's head bowed in prayer next to him. "Oops," he said to himself setting down his knife and fork. He promptly crossed himself, and said his own blessing to the spirits. When he was finished, he found Katara looking at him, smiling. "You make me feel so guilty sometimes," Zuko confessed, taking up his utensils again.

Katara did the same as she replied. "No need to feel guilty Zuko, it's a habit."

"One that's fallen out of practice for me…"

Katara said nothing else as she began eating. "Is it alright? It's not too salty, is it? I can get you some water—"

"Stop worrying Katara, it's delicious," Zuko assured her, after swallowing.

"Okay." There were a few moments of silence, before Katara spoke up again. "So, Sozin Real Estate's newest employee, tell me about your first day."

Zuko sighed happily at the not-too-distant memory. "Well, it was everything I thought it would be and more. Since I was a little boy, all I wanted to do was work there with my father," Zuko smiled to himself as he remembered his happy childhood, the time when he idolized his father. "It's just a starting position, because I don't graduate till next semester. But because everyone knew me, they were all so helpful. I have my own office, Katara!" Zuko exclaimed almost giddily.

Katara raised her eyebrows slightly. "Really? Your own office?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. It's right next to Father's."

"Wow, Zuko. Before you know it, you'll be running the business!" Katara laughed, watching Zuko's light gold eyes illuminate.

"Agni, I hope not Katara. My father does such a good job running the business, and I'm not nearly prepared to be president. Even the thought is a little overwhelming," Zuko said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

Katara rested a hand on Zuko's, rubbing it affectionately. "Whenever the time comes, I know you'll make an excellent President of Sozin Real Estate."

"And you?" Zuko paused, realizing that he and Katara never really spoke of the future. "You'll make an even more wonderful first lady."

Katara's cheeks began to take on color, as she moved her hand from Zuko's, to rest on her chest. "Oh, no Zuko. I'm just…Katara, plain and simple; Katara the maid. Besides, I doubt I'll be the first lady of anything. I am Katara the _colored_ maid." She reminded him, as if he didn't know already.

Zuko grinned. "I'm know; but by time I'm running Sozin Real Estate, no one will care that you're a colored or a waterbender; and if they do, they can go to hell. We'll live happily, far away from all the idiots who make up our town."

"You plan on keeping me around that long, Zuko?" Katara asked with an amused smirk, and her blue eyes dancing playfully.

"What if I said 'yes'; would you stay?"

"And what if I said 'yes' too?"

"I asked the question first, Katara," Zuko groaned impatiently.

Katara shrugged casually. "We'll have to see, won't we? Who knows; months ago, I was working at a diner, serving a bunch of brats their supper. Then I actually get a job in the home of one of them—"

"Hey!"

"Then here I am, eating dinner on my twentieth birthday, with one of those brats, who I happen to sort of like now," she teased laughing.

"A lot of things sure have happened, since that summer night," Zuko agreed with a broad smile.

"I know; my world's been turned upside down since."

"In a good or bad way?"

"A good way," Katara said with a shrug.

"Me too. I'm happier, and rid of all the junk which used to consume my time."

"Junk like what?"

Zuko shrugged. "I hopped from thrill to thrill, from girl to girl all that stuff. I'm sure you've heard." Zuko laughed cynically. "The sad part is; whatever rumors you've heard, most of them were probably true."

Before Katara could stop herself, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Zuko, how many girls have you been with?"

There was a moment of silence, where neither Zuko or Katara moved. It was when Katara saw Zuko visibly wince; that she wished her kitchen floor would open up, and swallow her whole. "I'm sorry Zuko, that was so rude. You don't have to answer that."

Zuko watched Katara across the table, setting his fork down, sighing as he ran a hand through his black hair. "You know, we can't skirt around it forever," Zuko said with a sigh.

Katara covered her eyes with her hands in total embarrassment. "Forget I said anything, please."

"I'll tell you, I'm sure you've wondered. I'll tell you if it'll put your mind to rest."

Katara resisted the urge to begin to bite her nails, as she looked away from Zuko, thinking of her options. "I want to know."

"You're going think I'm terrible…" Zuko began.

"No, I won't Zuko."

"Nine." Zuko finally revealed. Once the single word fell from his lips, he took in a large breath, preparing for the worst.

"Nine?" Katara finally whispered, literally holding onto her chair.

Zuko shook his head slightly, wishing that he had accepted the water Katara had offered earlier, for his throat felt extremely dry, and his voice raspy. He had been wondering when Katara would finally become curious, or even brave enough to ask him about his past with women. He wasn't sure what he expected; total all-encompassing disgust, anger, yelling…but the only thing she had been able to do was repeat what he uttered. Zuko ran another hand through his hair, resting it on the back of his head as he sighed. "Do I make you sick, now?"

"No," Katara replied softly shaking her head.

"I can only imagine what you think, because when I remember all the things I've done now, it makes me pretty queasy."

"I'm…I didn't think it'd be that many." Katara looked at Zuko a little sadly, her voice a low and tender whisper.

"This is why I didn't tell you earlier," Zuko said bitterly.

"I didn't want to know any earlier," Katara corrected him. "You don't disgust me just makes me…sad; for you."

"Don't pity me, I made those choices," Zuko said picking up his fork again.

Katara looked down at her plate, feeling extremely guilty for opening up a still raw wound. "Zuko," she began reaching out to cover his hand, which felt warm and tense under her touch. "This doesn't change anything. People make mistakes, okay? The only thing that matters is that you're nothing like that today."

Zuko looked at Katara, all anger in his voice washed away, replaced by regret "You know, I hear you Katara, and I want to believe it. But I'm not sure that's true."

"What do you mean Zuko? You're a _completely_ different person."

Zuko laughed, tilting his head downward. "Old habits die hard."

Katara's eyes narrowed, as she retracted her hand. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zuko closed his eyes, smacking his forehead, as he replayed his poor choice of words. "I didn't mean that I was stepping out on you, or anything. What I meant is that sometimes I wonder if I've _really_ changed after all. What if I'm really as bad as everyone thinks I am, and I just slip into my old habits, like an old drunkard?"

Katara lowered her eyes, unaware that Zuko had thought so poorly of himself; if only he could see himself the way she did. "Zuko, you're not like that."

"But how do you _know_ , Katara?" Zuko said slamming a fist to the table, causing Katara to leap a little in her seat. "How do you know that I'm going to be good to you? I mean, I haven't got a good track record; you knew _that_ at least."

"If you're trying to scare me, Zuko, you're doing a pretty good job." Katara said, pushing herself away from the table, standing in agitation.

Zuko stood too, stopping Katara from leaving the kitchen. "Katara, I don't want to argue," he apologized, softening his voice in an attempt to reduce the tension in the small room.

"I'm not mad at you Zuko, but it's just…all of these emotions, all of these _details…_ I don't know what to do with them. And, I would be a downright liar if I said that the fact that you've slept with nine girls doesn't disturb me."

"And it should! Hell, I disturb myself! I don't feel good enough for you," he admitted.

Katara rubbed his cheek, with a sigh. "Don't say that, Zuko. I'm not perfect either."

"Yes, you are," he said, covering her hand with his.

"Part of me wishes that you hadn't done all those things with those girls."

"But it didn't mean anything, none of them meant a damn thing to me. But you're not like that, not even close."

"I wish you hadn't shared such an important part of you in such a meaningless way."

"Well what can I do? How can I make that up to you Katara; I can't rewind history," Zuko asked not in anger, but in his want to obtain some sort of redemption in her eyes.

"You have to promise to respect me," Katara said looking him in the eye, as he stood before her without flinching.

"I will."

"And respect the fact that you and I aren't going to be going _there_ , unless we get married."

Zuko's eyes widened, not at the prospect of actually having to wait for something, but the fact that Katara herself was so virtuous, and yet loved him, and that she actually said the "m" word. He felt his Adam's apple begin to bob, and his hands begin to sweat.

"Okay Katara, whatever you want."

* * *

"You have so many books!" Zuko gasped, turning away from Katara's bookcase, watching her sit on her bed, sewing a button onto a dress.

"You think so? I'd love more, but there's a thing called money."

Zuko plopped down next to Katara on the bed, picking up the dress which lay in her lap, putting it on her bedside table.

"What are you doing?" She asked reaching towards her dress.

"You turned twenty today…that's a big deal, isn't it?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "It's just any other doesn't really make a difference to me."

"Well, it does to me," Zuko said reaching into the pocket of Sokka's pants.

Katara's face dropped at the moment she had been waiting for. "Oh no…you bought me something, didn't you Zuko?"

Zuko nodded with a smile. "I wanted to give you something to show you how much I care about you, a small token."

Katara eyed the large black velvet box which Zuko had taken out, pointing at it. "I highly doubt whatever is in there is _small_."

"Close your eyes," Zuko instructed, ignoring the remark. "No peeking," he added seriously.

Katara groaned, as she put a hand over each eye. She could hear the jewelry box snap open, and Zuko exhale. Even though she wished Zuko hadn't purchased anything for her (much less jewelry), she did become excited as she felt the cool box rest on her bare thigh. "Can I open my eyes now?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, you can open them now." Zuko watched Katara move her hands from her face quickly, dropping them to her knees, which were pulled into her chest.

Katara's jaw immediately extended in awe, as a hand flew to cover her open mouth. She looked at the jewelry box, and immediately felt light-headed, as the dazzling sapphires and diamonds gleamed straight to her wide eyes. She looked up at an extremely nervous Zuko who sat inches away from her, his unsteady hands resting at the sides of the box.

"Oh, La…" She whispered, finally picking up the open case. She looked at the beautiful necklace, then up at Zuko, then back at the necklace in a swivel motion. "Spirits…Zuko, I can't accept this!" She exclaimed, still clutching onto the box.

Zuko would have been hurt, had he not prepared for this moment; he knew Katara all too well. He rubbed her legs, as he began to explain. "No Katara, you're going to take it," he stated plainly.

"I am?"

Zuko nodded, as if it was totally obvious. "I know how you are and that you don't like taking things from people. But I want you to have this, it means a lot to me. My mother was given—"

"Oh, Zuko! This was your mothers? Then I _really_ can't take it."

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head vigorously. "No, no. I was going to say that my mother was given one just like it by my father. So, I had one made for you with a stone that reminded me of you in it, instead of hers, and changed the style to one more…umm…Water Tribe. And apparently, the sapphire is a symbol of steadfastness and loyalty."

Katara's eyes had been glued on the radiant blue jewels, and white diamonds, but she raised her gaze at Zuko's last words. "Zuko, I've never had anything so pretty…or expensive."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara, as she rested her head on his chest, where she could feel his heart pounding.

"Please take it Katara. I want you to have something from me."

"But you've given me enough Zuko. I don't need anything fancy."

Zuko sighed, as he took the open box from Katara's hands, taking the necklace out. Despite her protest, Zuko took the liberty of fastening the piece around Katara's neck after taking off her mother's old necklace, the cool pendant falling on the hollow of her neck. He craned his neck slightly to look at her, kissing her on the cheek. "It looks beautiful on you Katara, just like I knew it would. I know I took off your mother's necklace and you don't have to wear the one I gave you at all…I just…I wanted to see it on you."

Katara felt the pendant with her fingers. "It's okay, Zuko. It's my grandmother's brethoal necklace given to my mother, anyways; an heirloom I would pass down. I'll keep it. But please, whatever you do, don't tell me how much this cost."

"If I did, then you _really_ wouldn't take it," Zuko chuckled.

Katara groaned. "But Zuko, people will see me with this; my family will see me with it! What will they think?"

"Just wear it underneath your clothing or under your mother's necklace, no one has to see." He said lifting the necklace by the chain until it fell under her shirt. "It'll be like our little secret."

"You mean our _other_ little secret?"

Zuko laughed, as his index finger traced the skin which the pendant rested on, bringing his lips to Katara's ears, as he felt her quiver. "Every time you feel it, think of me."

"Zuko, you little fiend!" Katara teased, pushing against his shoulder.

Katara felt Zuko's soft and full lips lower to her neck, lining small kisses as he noted how the silver contrasted magnificently with Katara's radiant brown skin.

Katara ran her hand through Zuko's hair which was still slightly wet, as she lay on her back, pulling Zuko down with her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked out of breath, between trailing kisses on her collar bone, evoking the slight arch of Katara's back and a series of giggles.

"Katara, you're so beautiful," he barely mumbled, his head nestled between her shoulder and neck.

Katara pushed some of Zuko's damp hair away from his forehead tenderly. "Zuko, I don't want you to go; not yet. Promise you'll stay with me for a little longer?"

He blinked, propping himself on his elbows as he felt Katara's smooth calf slide up his own. "Okay, I will," Zuko agreed, rubbing her soft cheek. He lowered his lips to her ear yet again, as his arm slid around her waist. "Katara, tell me how much—"

One moment Katara's ears were being tickled by Zuko's sweet words, and her body responding to his hot touch, and the next, all she could feel was the cold which came from space, and the sound of Zuko's weight crashing against a wall. She sat up, to find Zuko halfway across the room and…Sokka? Katara's eyes widened as her mind began to register what was happening, after a few split seconds. There stood her brother, drenched from the storms, charging towards Zuko who had just been shoved against the wall, unable to stand before Sokka's fist collided with his chiseled jaw.

"Keep your fucking hands off my sister!" Sokka roared, as his blow came in contact with Zuko's face.

Jumping off her bed, Katara ran to stand behind her brother, pulling him away from Zuko. "Sokka! Stop it, you're hurting him!"

Sokka barely had enough time to avoid hitting his sister with his elbow, as he felt himself being pulled away from the intruder. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Zuko had mustered enough strength to stand, with blood trickling from his nose.

Katara could hear Sokka panting, and gear up for another running start at her boyfriend. "Sokka! Stop it!" She screamed, pushing Sokka in the chest with all her might, which hardly stirred a reaction. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking towards Zuko.

Sokka paused, his chest heaving uncontrollably, as he managed to pull his angry gaze away from Zuko and towards his sister. "We forgot Dad's pain medicine, I came back for it. But none of that matters; are you alright? Did this bastard hurt you?"

"I wasn't doing anything to her!" Zuko roared, before the terrified Katara could speak.

"You shut the fuck up!" Sokka yelled, pointing angrily at Zuko.

"Sokka, he's telling the truth; he wasn't hurting me."

"Katara! I saw him on top of you with my own two eyes! Did he take advantage of you?" Sokka asked, softening his voice with his last question. He waited a few moments, and Katara hadn't uttered another word. "You're one lousy piece of shit, you know that?" Sokka challenged Zuko directly, looking him straight in the eye. "I don't care who your family is! But you're not going to come into my house and take advantage of my sister!"

"I wasn't attacking her!" Zuko replied gruffly, shoving Sokka in the chest, sending him staggering backward.

Katara ran in front of Zuko now, placing a hand on his chest. "Zuko, please," she hissed.

Moments later, she felt her arm being pulled violently in the other direction by her brother, dragging her next to him.

"What the hell is going on here, Katara?" Sokka asked looking at his obviously distraught sister. "Will you tell me what this jerkbender was doing to you?"

Katara looked at Zuko, detecting fire under his golden eyes. She looked at her brother who was as equally angry, but confused at the entire situation. She covered her face in desperation, praying that she would receive the words necessary to diffuse the situation. "Sokka…you got it all wrong," she hardly whispered, looking at the bloodied Zuko once again.

Sokka took a step back involuntarily, putting his hands up, already mentally connecting the puzzle pieces, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, Katara…"

"Zuko wasn't taking advantage of me. He was kissing me, with my permission." Katara sucked in a large breath, waiting for Sokka to blow up again.

"Oh La…" Sokka whispered, taking a step backwards, waving his hands. "Katara, tell me you're lying…" He pleaded, his shoulders slumping visibly.

"Zuko and I, we…we're…" Katara couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence.

"We're seeing each other," Zuko finished, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around Katara's trembling shoulders.

Sokka's eyes remained wide in shock, as he looked back and forth between Zuko and his sister. "You two are joking, right? This is some sick practical joke, isn't it?"

Katara shook her head. "No."

Sokka spun around, putting his hands behind his head, taking deep breaths, as Zuko and Katara listened to him countdown slowly and steadily from ten.

"Sokka, say something—"

Sokka spun on his heels quickly, his arms outstretched for Zuko's throat. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!" He yelled charging at the young firebender for the second time.

Katara screamed, jumping out of the way of her frenzied brother, her back hitting the wall, as Zuko managed to leap out of Sokka's path as well. Her brother went crashing into the bookcase, glaring up at Zuko once he regained his footing.

"Katara, are you— "

"I don't want to hear her name coming out of your mouth again!" Sokka interrupted, finally gaining complete balance.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" Zuko asked taking a step to him.

Sokka tilted his head. "Fire Nation scum, do you _really_ —"

"Stop it!" Katara yelled stomping her foot down on the carpeted ground, gaining the attention of the two men in the room. "Both of you, just stop!" Her voice immediately felt hoarse the moment the words had escaped her dry lips.

Sokka and Zuko turned away from each other's sweltering gaze, looking unto the woman who they both cared for.

"Zuko, I don't want your hands on Sokka again!"

Sokka couldn't resist the smug grin which emerged on his face, as he watched Zuko back down; just like the coward he had pegged him for.

"And _you_ , Sokka!" Katara's voice became low and aggressive. "I don't want you charging at Zuko like some savage beast! Would both of two just calm down?" She begged in desperation; she needed some amount of control on the situation.

"But—"

"Just listen, Sokka!" Katara interrupted, holding up her hands. Once she knew she had his full attention, she continued. "I know you don't want to hear it, but there's no denying it. I'm with Zuko, I _want_ to be with him." Zuko moved to stand next to Katara, offering her a tidbit of reassurance.

"Katara, why would you do this? Did you get dumb all of a sudden?"

"Sokka, I'm not stupid. Being with Zuko is what I want, he makes me happy; does that mean I'm dumb?"

"Out of all the colored girls who throw themselves at the feet of Fire Nation men…I never thought it'd be you," Sokka said through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Zuko finally came to her defense, unleashing the words which had been at the tip of his tongue.

"And you," Sokka said pointing at Zuko ferociously, with steady speech. "Doesn't your money and all your fancy things get you enough girls to fuck?"

"Sokka! It's not like that!" Katara pleaded in vain and seethed.

Sokka ignored his sister, directing his poignant question to his enemy. "Why my sister, huh? Why Katara?"

Zuko looked at Katara, who had her hands covering her face once again. "It's not what you think. I'm not using Katara like that."

"Why is it then, that you two have been sneaking around like some low-down snakes?"

"What else could we do? Our relationship isn't a secret because I'm ashamed of her, or because I don't care about her. It's just because we don't want reactions like _this_!"

Sokka snorted loudly. "Bullshit. I find that mighty hard to believe, seen as you run around town sleeping with any woman who breathes!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, as he reminded himself that becoming angry again would only succeed in upsetting Katara. "We're not doing anything like that," Zuko stated plainly, with more calm and ease than he felt.

Sokka scoffed. "I wasn't born yesterday. I know what I saw. If I hadn't come in here when I did, then—" Sokka stopped himself, giving Zuko a revolted onceover. "Katara, I expect this from someone like _him_ …but didn't Dad raise you right?"

Katara's shoulders slumped, as she wished Sokka couldn't make her feel guilty so quickly. "Don't bring Dad into this; this has nothing to do with him."

Some anger seeped out of Sokka's tone, replaced by a profound sadness and disappointment. "This has everything to do with him! It's our family whose going to be dragged through the mud with this!" Sokka scratched his head. "I just don't understand it Katara. How you are able to lower yourself to be some firebender's tramp? How could you do this to yourself, to me, to Dad?" Sokka sighed heavily, putting his hands on his hips in reflection. "Dad is going be crushed when he finds out."

"No! Sokka, you can't tell him!" Katara burst out, stepping towards her brother in desperation.

"I have to tell him! I'm not planning on letting you two continue this…this…this _thing_! What you two are doing isn't just stupid, but it's downright dangerous."

"How is telling your father going to fix anything, here? It'll only make things worse," Zuko argued.

Sokka threw up his arms in anger and desperation. "Worse? What's going to be 'worse' is the life we'll be forced to live once _your_ father finds out about this little affair. It's our family whose going to be whispered about around town, until we'll finally have to up and move." Sokka drove his index finger into his head repeatedly. "Think! Have you two stopped a moment to actually _think_? Sangok and his family got dragged into a downright mess, all because he couldn't stick with his own." Sokka turned to Zuko, refusing to address him by name. "You know where his family are now? Huh, jerkbender? You know where they were forced to go?"

"No, I don't know," Zuko admitted through gritted teeth.

"Back to the Northern Water Tribe; they had to move half way across the world, because of the same thing you two are doing. Now if you really cared for my sister as much as you say you do, then you'd high tail your Fire Nation ass on out of here, and let our family be."

"I can't do that."

"Tell me this then. Where the _hell_ are, you going to be when the Loyalists comes running to our house and burns it to the ground?"

Zuko remained silent, provoking a grunt and eye-roll from Sokka.

"That's what I thought. You'll be in your fancy mansion with your family, and all your little servants, while we'll be here fending for ourselves, as we've always done." Sokka looked at his sister, who was silent as well, looking down at the ground. Perhaps his points were finally resonating. "Just leave us alone while you still can. It's better for everyone; you and Katara can't have anything real with each other. This fling won't amount to anything. Let her go," Sokka repeated, hoping that the softening of his tone would soften Zuko's resolve in return.

"I can't do that Sokka. Now that I've had Katara in my life, I can't just kick her out. I'm not perfect, okay? You're right on that. But Katara and I are committed to one another. So, if you want to go on and make things worse by telling your father…then you go do that. That'll be on you."

Sokka shook his head, laughing cynically. "And Katara, what do you have to say? Are you going to pick me and Dad, or this jerkbender?"

"Don't make me do that, Sokka," Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Is that really a hard decision? Katara, are you serious right now?"

Katara looked down at her hands, as the two men waited for her response with baited breath. "Sokka, you don't understand. I love you and Dad; you two mean the world to me. But I want to _be_ with Zuko, and not just in the short-term."

Sokka's lip curled. "Katara, don't say that. Don't say things you don't mean."

"But it's true! I can't help that he's Fire Nation, just like I can't help that we're poor. And if you can't see past that Sokka, if you can't see that I'm happy with Zuko…then I have nothing left to say to you. Nothing will change your mind."

Sokka soaked up his sister's words, realizing that he had none of his own left; he was utterly speechless. His view of his sister had been turned entirely upside down, all by some man who had been a complete stranger, a figure of town folklore, until that night. And there was nothing he could do about it. Sokka looked at the two lovebirds and he could feel his stomach begin to physically knot. He had to get out of that room before he literally knocked some sense into Katara, and got Zuko out of the picture his _way_.

Yet, he opted against it, realizing that whatever he had to say would only harden their hearts further. He had done his best, and that's what he'd tell his father; that he had tried to save Katara from ruin. He finally turned, leaving his sister's room, and slamming the front door behind him.

Katara and Zuko stood silently; the sound of the loud and violent rain filling the room. Neither said anything until they heard the engine of Sokka's borrowed vehicle reved, then speed down the street.

Zuko stood next to Katara, rubbing his forehead, as he contemplated which words would be appropriate for this situation. But his mind drew blanks. "Katara, where are you going?" Zuko asked alarmed, as he watched Katara walk out of the room silently and quickly. He followed her, only to have the bathroom door shut in his face, followed by Katara's weight sliding against the door to the ground on the opposite side.

"Katara, I'm so sorry," Zuko began, resting his forehead against the door.

"Zuko, I need some time to think."

"Can I come in?" Zuko strained his hears, listening to the sniffles Katara was trying to hide in vain.

"No, you can't. I want to be alone right now. Could you j-j-just go?"

Zuko sighed, he too sitting on the ground, resting his back on the white wooden door. "Before I do Katara, I just want to let you know, that what your brother said about me wasn't true." Zuko thought on his words. "Well, some of it was true. But the part where he said I was just using you? That's wrong."

"Okay."

"...Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you Zuko!" Katara said a little bit annoyed. "But right now, I have so many things to think about, and I just don't want you here right now. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. Please just go!"

Zuko paused, before finally agreeing. "Okay, I'll leave. Just know that this isn't the end Katara. I'll always be here for you."


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: This chapter is kind of a filler that sets up the next episode! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Katara, please…" Zuko mumbled. No response came and there was total silence besides the birds tweeting outside near Zuko's large bedroom window. "Katara, please talk to me," Zuko pleaded. "Stop...don't."

"Zuko, c'mon."

"No…" Zuko groaned.

" _Zuko!"_

Zuko's closed eyelids opened quickly as he heard his name ringing through his ears. Awaking from his dream, he found himself sprawled atop his canopy bed with the sheets kicked aside, exposing his bare chest to the bright sun which was pouring through the window. He looked up into Yugoda's curious gaze, as she watched him silently from his bedside.

"You talk in your sleep now?"

Zuko groaned gutturally, as he rolled over, turning away from her.

"No, no, no," Yugoda corrected, nudging Zuko in his bare shoulder. "You have to get your bottom out of bed; your classes start in an hour. I swear, you get moodier as you get older," Yugoda chided.

Zuko rolled onto his back to look at her, suppressing a glare, as Yugoda finally stopped prodding his flesh.

"Don't look at me like that," Yugoda warned, swatting Zuko's arm. "Up, up, up!"

"Okay, okay!" Zuko grumbled angrily, standing as he stretched his tight arms out behind his back. "I'm not going to classes today, Yugoda."

"Take that up with your father."

Zuko shook his head, walking to his desk; he had no plans telling Ozai anything. Zuko plucked a cigarette from the full carton which was on his desk, placing it between his lips before he heard Yugoda clear her throat from the door way, "Smokes first thing in the morning, Zuko? I thought you quit."

Zuko looked at Yugoda, before lighting it up. "I didn't quit and what's a better way to start the day?" Zuko asked with a smile.

"Just brush your teeth before you come for breakfast." Yugoda walked to the door, before adding an afterthought. "Oh, Aang's here, he already ate though, so you better hurry." Zuko listened to Yugoda's light footsteps make her way down the spiral stair case, saying to herself, "That boy sure can eat for being so skinny."

Zuko laughed, as he tossed his lighter back on the desk. He inhaled a large portion, letting it out slowly through his nose. He suddenly realized that Katara would have to eventually clean his room and he knew how she felt about smoking. He decided to move outside onto the balcony, where the sun had just finished rising and illuminated the horizon with various shade of pink and blue. It was fall and a slight chill was rolling through the estate, yet Zuko with the fire in his lungs welcomed it, sitting in a chair. "Classes," he snorted to himself, flicking some ashes away. "Nope, not today, Yugoda."

Zuko wasn't really in the mood for engaging with anyone and showing up for his studies would have been an immense waste of time because he would only be able to focus on Katara. Plus, with all the anger he had been suppressing, Zuko was sure that if he appeared on campus and laid eyes on Jian or Zhu, he would finally pummel their worthless heads into the pavement, as he had been aching to do for weeks. Or maybe he'd grab Mai by her dainty shoulders and tell the girl to stop giving him longing looks in class and making a greater number of appearances at his home. Yes…he liked that idea. Or perhaps he could march down to the workshop where Sokka and Hakoda worked, and knock Sokka around for ruining the best Zuko moment had ever had…yes, that one was most the appealing.

Yet, Zuko knew that the only thing that would accomplish was landing him in a jail cell and then _his_ father too would be in on his little secret. Having to deal with one angry father and one confused girlfriend was enough. Zuko wasn't even sure if he could still call Katara his girlfriend or not. After Saturday night, he wasn't sure where their relationship stood. She practically begged him to leave, admitting that she didn't want to be around him. But wouldn't Zuko have done the same? He wasn't so sure and that's what scared him.

Zuko was drawn out of his thoughts by a tapping against his glass sliding door, and he turned to find a grinning Aang on the other side. Zuko waved his friend over, inviting him to sit with him.

"You're not dressed yet?" Aang asked, looking at his wrist watch.

Zuko shook his head, closing his eyes. "I'm not going today," he said simply.

Aang airbended to divert Zuko's cloud of smoke from his face, sitting in a reclining chair as he watched his friend. "What's eating you? Did something happen?"

Zuko chuckled robustly. "Shit, did _something_ happen."

Aang waited for an explanation, but received one. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Okay…you know that necklace I bought for Katara?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Saturday was her birthday, and I figured that I should go to house and surprise her, especially because her family was gone."

"Did one of her neighbors see you? Zuko, how could you be so careless?" Aang asked, his pitch rising.

"No, even better. Katara and I were…" Zuko thought of the right words. "Let's just say we were in a compromising position…on her bed, when her brother comes bursting in."

Aang slapped his face, hanging his head. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. Long story short; there sure was a lot of yelling and scuffling on his part."" Zuko pointed to the bruise above his lip. "That's how I got this."

Aang leaned over to get a better look. "Well, what did he say?"

"That Katara was a dumb tramp for sleeping with me—"

"Hey! Slow down Zuko!" Aang exclaimed, waving his pale hands. "You two are having sex now?"

Zuko exhaled, as he rolled his eyes. "Aang, calm down," Zuko said nonchalantly. "In case you haven't realized, Katara's isn't like that. Her brother thinks we are though, so that sure didn't make explaining things any easier."

Aang let out a sigh of relief, as he leant back into his chair. "Sorry, go on."

Zuko shrugged, as he put his cigarette out on the cement. "He basically called me a sex-obsessed predator, who was just getting his kicks in with a colored." Zuko looked at Aang's wide eyes. "I can't blame him for thinking that though…But now he swore that he was going to tell his father as soon as possible."

"Oh no…"

"He had a nice spiel about how I couldn't protect Katara, even if I wanted to, and that I should just leave her while I still could."

"And is that what you're planning to do?"

Zuko lifted his arms, resting his palms behind his head. "I can't say that it hasn't crossed my mind, but any rational person would have second thoughts at this situation. It's just, I know we make each other happy, but I wonder; is that enough? I mean, though her brother was a dick, he did have some points. I mean…look at Ty Lee and Sangok!"

"A sad irony," Aang confirmed.

"I mean, shit! I _knew_ Ty Lee, she would come over for private dinners, for crying out loud! And then we find out that she's been sneaking around with a poor Water Tribe man, who happens to live across the street from Katara? It's like the spirits up there are playing one big cosmic joke on me, Aang. Because I don't know what I can do to make this better. Katara's a strong, smart woman; she'll put two and two together. First," Zuko began, lifting an index finger, "she'll finally see that I'm some rich Fire Nation sucker, who can shower her with gifts, but can't promise her anything _concrete_. Then after that, she'll look at me, and think 'why the hell did I get involved with this creep in the first place?' On Saturday, she finally asked me about all the girls I've been with, and she was shocked. It might even be safe to say terrified and maybe even disgusted."

Zuko laughed cynically. "Hell, I'd leave me too!" Zuko nearly yelled, throwing up his arms in anger. "It seems that I can't do anything right."

Aang shook his head vigorously. "Zuko, Katara wouldn't do that."

"You weren't there when she locked herself into her bathroom and begged me to leave. I wish it wasn't so, but I don't see how Katara could come back to me. And now that her father knows; it'll crush her. She'll never look at me in the same way. Everything's just fucked."

"Zuko, stop talking like that, okay? Every couple hits rocky patches, you two are no different."

"No Aang, that's the thing; this is different. And these itty-bitty rocks are nothing compared to what we'll have to deal with in the future."

"So, I guess the question is; do you love Katara more than you fear the consequences?" Aang paused, waiting for a response, but there was only silence. "We both know the answer. Sure, some of the odds are stacked against you, but what you have with Katara is too good to give up, in my opinion at least."

Zuko smiled a little.

"I must add, that being with Katara has made you into a more caring and loveable person."

Zuko shrugged. "I can't argue with that."

"And Zuko, the way I see you look at her, you can tell that you're crazy about her. Time after time you've stuck your neck out for her, proving that you truly do care about her. But if Katara looks at that, looks at all the tender affection you have towards her and leaves that?" Aang let out a whistle, shaking his head. "Then she's silly and maybe you two shouldn't be together after all."

"I don't know Aang; you didn't hear her on Saturday. Maybe this is just too overwhelming for her. The prospect of alienating her family to be with someone who is their enemy and giving her loyalty to him, even though he's proven time and time again that he can't be faithful to anyone."

Aang sighed. "Katara's a colored; that's old news. Okay, you knew that from the beginning, you knew that eventually this would happen from the start and so did she. But you two aren't defined by the shade of your skin or what you bend. You'll have to decide eventually how far you're willing to go for her. And if you're willing to leave everything you know, everything she loves, just so you two can be in peace." Aang looked at Zuko, who was obviously listening, but his gaze fixed on the horizon.

"For Katara…I would. With her, I think I could face anything." Zuko looked at Aang who smiled contently. Zuko wouldn't be satisfied until he saw Katara again, and she told him that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Katara closed her eyes almost to the brink of pain, letting the hot water continue to fall to her skin, gently caressing her sore muscles. She did realize however that eventually she'd have to step out of her steamy abode and face the day. It was nearly seven, and in less than hour, Jin would be outside of her home, honking the neighborhood down until Katara arrived in her car, out of breath from the rush.

With a large sigh, Katara finally reached over, turning the knob to the right, and ceasing the steady flow of hot water. She stood in the shower for a few moments, debating if she could afford just another minute or two of relief. She quickly decided against it, reaching for her towel, and stepping onto the cold tile.

Katara hastily prepared for work, putting on her black uniform dress which she had ironed before Zuko had made his surprise visit; the visit which had inadvertently ruined her entire weekend…along with many other things. Though Katara could have placed the blame on Zuko, and Sokka especially, she held herself mainly at fault. For, it was she who did not send Zuko away the moment she saw him drenched in her backyard. Then, he had stayed for _hours_ and it was Katara's mistake that she had never entertained the possibility of total disaster. But then again, Katara reminded herself that she was only human. Her emotions, her feelings, her desires for Zuko were not of her own accord.

Did Sokka really think that _this_ was something that she would have chosen? To have to sneak around with someone she cared about, because if anyone found out, it would create scandal? Did Sokka really think that after she had watched the homes of two of her friend's burn to the ground that she didn't think of the safety of her own family? Hadn't he realized that she had never even looked at a Fire Nation man twice before Zuko? This definitely wasn't something she searched for…it just happened.

Katara wished that her brother had the chance to actually know the _real_ Zuko before he found out about their relationship. Then he would see all the courage, tenderness, humor, and honor which she found in Zuko. The Zuko that the town rumors were a far cry from, but who is actually the gentleman whom she had grown to admire and fall head over heels for. If Sokka had only taken a moment to try and really look at Zuko, then he would have realized that he was not the threat whom he had pegged him for. But instead, Sokka was consumed by his poisonous preconceived notions and prejudice, which made him incapable of removing his blinders and realizing that this was something which Katara wanted because it was good; _Zuko_ was good.

Yet, Katara knew that there would come a time when she would be forced to choose between her family and her boyfriend, but she never thought that it would be so soon. Katara plopped onto her bed, covering her face with her hands in defeat for the hundredth time since Saturday. She could hardly entertain the thought of having to face her father. The disappointment, disgust, anger; she wouldn't be able to handle it all, and she'd unravel completely.

"Oh, La. If there's any other way…I don't want to disappoint Dad, or make him and Sokka suffer because of my actions. Yet…I love Zuko too much and letting go of him would be just as bad. So, you see the dilemma I'm in? Please, I'm begging for some sort of sign, because I don't know what to do. I don't want to be selfish, and forsake the safety of family because of my feelings towards Zuko. Yet, I know that I was made for Zuko and that's why I find it so hard to understand why there are so many obstacles. A sign, something small is all I—" Then she heard it; the sound she had been dreading for nearly two days…they were home.

Katara sat up, listening to make sure that her ears weren't playing tricks on her. But she couldn't deny it, as she heard her front door open and close quickly, followed by Sokka calling from the entrance, "We're home."

Katara inhaled sharply, and her heart began to beat so fast, it threatened to pound a hole in her chest. This was it; this was the dreaded time of reckoning. She heard low murmurs between her father and brother in the kitchen and she debated whether or not she should arise and greet them.

"Is she home? Maybe she left for work already."

Katara heard Hakoda ask her brother, as the thump of their bags hitting the ground traveled throughout the house, into Katara's open room. She strained her ears, trying to see if she could pick up her father's tone, but she caught nothing. After a deep breath, Katara was finally able to muster an audible, "I'm here!"

Katara wondered whether she should get up from her bed, but she couldn't stop her legs from shaking long enough to do so. It was too late anyway, for she looked up to find Hakoda and Sokka standing together in the doorway.

They both stood in the door way, and silence hung over the small room. Katara tried to gage the emotions of her family, but she was drawing blanks. She watched Sokka lean on the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest, and Hakoda tilted his head to the side.

"Well…don't you got something to say?" He asked plainly.

Katara felt a lump in her throat, "I'm…I—"

Hakoda walked to his daughter, enveloping her in a secure hug.

Katara could feel her muscles seizing as her father's strong arms wrapped around her, and she tried to comprehend what exactly Hakoda was doing; he was supposed to be yelling at her, not embracing her. Katara turned her narrowed eyes to Sokka, who watched from the door, his mouth in a straight line. She felt her father pull away, holding her by the shoulders affectionately, sporting a large smile.

"So, how was it? How'd it feel to be the queen of the castle for two days?"

Katara's eyes widened in total bewilderment as she looked to her silent brother again, in total astonishment. At this point, she was unable to formulate a sentence which would be relatively coherent. So, she looked to her father, waiting for his next words so she could mimic his tone.

"So…?" Hakoda asked, resting a hand on his hip, tilting his head again to look at Katara. "You aren't sick, are you sweetheart?"

Katara shook her head to recover and she tried to put on a façade of normalcy. "It was great Dad, but I'm happy the house isn't empty anymore." Katara picked up an almost inaudible grunt from Sokka, who had stood straight, his hands still over his chest.

"That's great. I'm happy to see that you're in one piece at least."

Katara nervously pushed some hair behind her ears. "How was your course?"

"Oh boy, Katara! It was great, I won't bore you with woodshop talk, though. But, I must say, that my back was aching so bad!" Hakoda pointed an index finger toward his mute son. "This bonehead here swore that he packed my medicine, but of course, he actually forgot; that's why he came back."

Katara shot Sokka a confused look. "I know, I—"

"I got in pretty late Pop. When I got home, Katara was sleeping, remember?" Sokka said raising his chin suggestively towards Katara.

Katara blinked a couple of times. "Yes, that's right. I just heard him leave on his way out."

Hakoda rubbed his back, smiling at his beautiful daughter. "Sokka and I have to go to the workshop in about two hours, I think I'm going to go take a shower."

Katara nodded silently, as she watched her father leave, rubbing the small of his back. Sokka moved from his father's path, his blue eyes following him down the hallway to his bedroom, waiting for him to close the door. He turned to his sister, finally unfolding his arms, yet maintaining his silence.

Katara brushed past him, closing her door quickly. She looked up at her older brother, at a complete loss for words. Should she thank him? "Sokka…you didn't tell him?" Was all she could produce?

Sokka shook his head, moving away from the closed door. "I'm mad as hell, Katara, make no mistake about that. But I'm not heartless. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. So, are you happy?" Sokka confessed bitterly moving towards the window.

Katara sighed heavily, as the urge to jump and dance for joy engulfed her, but she managed to remain calm, but she couldn't help the smile which dominated his features. "Thank you Sokka, you don't know what that means to me."

Sokka turned to his sister. "Don't be thanking me yet, Katara. My mind still isn't completely made up and I sure as hell don't like this thing you got going on. But, I didn't tell Dad because…some of the things you said to me really went to my core. Now, hear me well when I say I don't trust that jerkbender and if I ever got the chance, I think I might kill him."

"But you still didn't tell Dad…" Katara reminded him.

"You're little…friend—"

"Zuko?"

"Zuko," Sokka began, as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth. "He was right; telling Dad _now_ would only make things worse. And I don't have the heart to bring his world crashing down. So, if you want to tell him; that's all you, Katara. But, if Zuko does something I don't like, if I feel like you're in danger; I'm singing like a sparrowkeet," Sokka said without blinking. He looked at his sister who only nodded.

"I know this isn't easy for you."

Sokka snorted. "That's an understatement."

"But, I want to say thank you Sokka. I know you're not okay with it—"

"I'll never be okay with it," Sokka corrected.

"Okay, but thanks for giving us a chance."

"I may be your older brother, but I can't run your life for you. I don't trust him completely and I think his intentions aren't completely pure. How do you know that he isn't planning to run to his buddies and brag about the things that he's done with you? We all know what men like him think of our women…"

Katara rolled his eyes, perhaps Sokka needed a stroll down memory lane. "Remember the day when those three goons tore and brunt my book apart, and one of them nearly hit me?"

"Of course, I remember. I nearly marched down to the police station."

"Well, it was Zuko who saved me. It was he who stood up for me even though then I was just some maid in his house. He even bought me a new book to show his goodwill," Katara explained.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sokka snorted.

"Or what about last month, when he defied his father and he came to our neighborhood when he heard about the fires? He was outraged and he was ready to go to the police to protect _us_. It was only because I begged him not to that he didn't go."

Sokka took a step back, as his eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"He's a good person, Sokka. Fire Nation or not, that doesn't change the fact that time and time again he has been there for me. And if he only wanted me for one reason like you assume, then he would have been gone a long time ago. It's obvious that he cares for me and I feel the same." Katara watched Sokka nod slightly, the frown on his face slowly dissolving. "And for the last time; we're not sleeping together. So even if he did have a bunch of friends, which he doesn't, then there'd be nothing to brag about."

Sokka sighed. "I hear you Katara, you're just going to have to give me some time with this one."

Katara nodded in understanding.

"And I'm really sorry that I called you all of those names. I didn't mean it, you're not stupid and I know you're not a whore."

"You just wanted to protect me."

"But this doesn't mean I'm not keeping my eye on that jerkbender," Sokka warned.

"I can live with that."

* * *

Mai waved over the waiter who was in a dark suit, smiling slightly as he made his way to her and Azula 's table.

"Is everything alright, ma'am? Is the food to your liking?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," Azula chimed in, looking at her plate of smoked sea slug.

"Yes, it's delightful," Mai agreed. "But could we have some more bread please?" Mai asked, holding up the half-full bread basket.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a quick nod.

"Oh, and could I have some more cucumber-aloe water, as well?"

"Of course," the waiter said, leaving the two women moments later.

Azula looked at Mai with a broad smile. "He looks handsome, doesn't he?"

Mai looked at the waiter as he disappeared behind kitchen doors, giving Azula a small shrug. "He does have nice eyes," Mai said with a disinterest.

"But not like Zuko?" Azula asked.

Mai blushed. "They're close but, not quite."

Azula rested her elbows on the table, watching Mai twirl some noodles around her fork idly.

"So Azula, I've been doing some thinking…"

"About what?"

"Zuko."

"Figures," Azula said with a smile.

"Well, about him and this mystery girl. It's all I've been able to think about."

Azula suppressed her joy that Mai was finally able to talk about Zuko some more. Azula had feared that if she was the one to bring up the matter each time, then her intentions would soon be questioned; she couldn't have her eagerness unravel months of waiting and calculating. "Anything new, then?"

Mai looked down thoughtfully at the white linen which covered the table. "I still can't wrap my mind around the entire jewelry store scenario."

"Ah, the expensive necklace?" Azula sighed. "If it's as dazzling as you describe, I reckon it'll be hard to miss; it'll only be a matter of time before the girl shows up. So, this is good news if you really think about it."

"Well, I'm not wasting any time—" Mai paused as the handsome waiter returned with the bread and Mai's newly refilled drink. She nodded as a sign of gratitude, waiting for him to leave before addressing Azula once again. "I'm not planning to sit here, and wait for the girl to come to me!" Mai squealed, as if the thought was totally ludicrous. "Agni, I'm going to find her. I can say with complete confidence though that it's not Song or Chou—"

"Zuko wouldn't waste that kind of money on them. I told you not to bother with those two." _Is this all that she's come up with? After nearly two weeks! Sure, Zuko just bought the necklace…but there've been other hints, haven't there?_

"I swear on Agni, if I ever saw that necklace again, I'd recognize it immediately."

"I doubt you'll ever see it," Azula began honestly. "But at least you were able to get such a good look at it in the store; very nice move."

"It was a stroke of genius," Mai declared smugly. "That necklace has been etched into my memory. But Azula, I've looked at every girl, even the most outrageous ones who Zuko wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole; but I've found nothing. Absolutely nothing." Mai rolled her eyes, as she thought of the disappointment and relief she felt each time she went through her mental list of women, and checked them off, knowing that they weren't 'the one'. She alarmed Azula with a high-pitched laugh. "I swear Azula, I'm beginning to think that this girl's a hunchback, or a colored or something else that's terrible!"

Azula tried to hide the spark in her eyes. "…Or something." She responded cryptically. "But, I don't think Zuko's sunk so low where he'd take up with a colored."

Mai shook her head, as she twirled her noodles around her fork. "I'm telling you, with all the mixing up that's going on now between the foreigners and the Fire Nation; I've seen coloreds as fair as my mom, even little firebenders with green eyes!" Mai set her glass down. "Who knows, maybe Zuko's exhausted all the good Fire Nation women and he's moved on to those barbarians." Mai mostly joked, displaying a playful smile.

"Do you really think so?"

"Briefly, I entertained the notion. But it's ridiculous; I know Zuko _much_ better than that. He's from a good family and has been raised better," Mai tried to convince herself, but Azula noticed that the words seemed to be a bit empty. "No, it's a Fire Nation girl, I'm sure. But she must be low class…that's why no one knows who she is!" Mai declared a little too loudly, as if she had solved the world's toughest riddle.

Azula would have thought the same things had she not know the truth. If only Mai knew just how close she was…but Azula couldn't spill the beans. But she didn't know how much longer she could pretend to be totally ignorant. Keeping up the act was a draining activity on all fronts. Maintaining a two-sided friendship with Katara was the most taxing, however. Each time she spoke with the maid, Azula had to remember how she _used_ to feel about her, and direct those memories into actions which she hoped seemed normal. With Zuko, she could hardly carry on an ordinary conversation with him. Each time she looked at him; whether it was in school or at the dinner table, she could think of how stupid and selfish he was. Every time she heard Zuko speak with Ozai and tell him his plans, she always wondered how much of it was a lie and how involved Katara was. And with Mai, Azula had to be careful that she didn't accidently slip up, and divulge a detail which she wasn't supposed to know.

"Well, whoever she is, I'd say Zuko's doing a damn good job of hiding her," Azula responded, tossing her long hair over her shoulder with a sigh.

"I'd say I agree. But don't worry Azula, we'll find her."

Azula held up her glass in a mock toast. "Damn right we will."

Mai clinked her glass with Azula 's, before she looked away laughing. "I don't want to dwell on this…"

"Speak what's on your mind."

"Hypothetically," Mai began, twiddling her thumbs. "What if Zuko _was_ with a colored woman? What would happen then?"

Azula had no delay in responding, for she had thought on the outcomes repeatedly; she had even had dreams about it. "Uncle would probably kill him…literally, maybe burn him to crisp. And then I'd get the company!" Azula joked.

Mai shook her head, as if a series of chills had run up her thin body. "Just the thought makes me sick. Let's not talk about colored girls anymore."

Azula took the not so subtle hint, and diverted the subject to the Ball next week.

* * *

Katara sang quietly, carrying a full basket of laundry past the kitchen before she heard Yugoda call out her name.

"Hey, Katara, is that you?" Yugoda called out. She saw the girl stop in her tracks. "Come here, would you?"

"Yes ma'am?" Katara asked, walking to her superior.

Yugoda kneaded some dough, on the marble counter which was sprinkled with flour. "You look very pretty today," she noted.

"Why, thank you," Katara said blushing with a smile.

"Mhmm. Oh, I think Zuko said he was looking for you."

"He asked for me?" Katara asked, obviously surprised.

Yugoda diverted her gaze, remembering this morning, and the words Zuko had mumbled in his sleep. "Sort of..."

"Alright, thank you Miss Yugoda, I'll be down soon, to help fix supper."

"Take your time, I'll be fine, honey."

Katara left the kitchen, humming joyously all the way to Zuko's room, where she heard his shower turn off only minutes before. She knocked on the thick door, waiting for Zuko's invitation to enter. Katara opened the door moments later, bursting with excitement that she would finally be able to give Zuko the good news.

She walked into his gargantuan bedroom, which smelt of the aftershave which she loved so much and her skin tingled at the steam which emanated from his bathroom door which was open. "Zuko?"

"Katara?" Zuko asked from the bathroom. Moments later, Zuko walked into his bedroom, his wet hair slicked back and his skin still glistening slightly. He had on a pair of jeans, but no shirt, for he had just finished shaving. He watched Katara carefully, trying to gage her mood.

"Zuko, I have great news!" Katara squealed, running to Zuko, nearly knocking the wind out of him from the sudden impact. He wrapped his arms around Katara's waist, surprised that she was in such high spirits.

"What, did you win the lottery or something?"

"No, even better!" She exclaimed nearly out of breath. "My dad and Sokka came home today. Sokka decided not to tell him!"

"What!" Zuko asked, a series of relieved laughs escaped his lips.

Katara nodded, smiling at Zuko's bright gold eyes. "He said he didn't have the heart to, and that he trusted me. But, he gave you a fair warning that if you messed up; he'd…take action."

Zuko kissed Katara quickly, unsure of how else to express himself. "So, everything's okay? We're okay?"

"Yes, I think so!" Katara said running a hand through his wet hair. "We don't have to worry now…well, not about that at least."

"I thought Sokka had changed your mind about me."

"No, of course not," Katara assured Zuko, looking up at him.

"I just thought that after you locked yourself in the bathroom, that you had finally come to your senses," Zuko admitted.

"Come to my senses? Zuko, what do you mean?"

Zuko let go of Katara, walking to his closet where he pulled out a shirt, slipping it on. "I thought you figured that I wasn't worth the trouble."

Katara's eyebrows came together. "I would never think that, Zuko."

Zuko turned to Katara, not wanting to sound too pathetic. "Promise that you won't be angry after I say this?"

Katara walked towards Zuko, as she nodded. "I promise. You can say anything to me Zuko."

"I was driving home that night, and I was thinking that maybe telling you about my past was a mistake?"

"I would've found out eventually and I told you that it doesn't matter to me Zuko. Don't you believe me?"

"I do, you have a good and forgiving heart. But you always see the best in people, and sometimes I think that you think I'm this perfect knight in shining armor, and all I'll end up doing is disappointing you."

Katara's large blue eyes saddened, as she heard how inadequate Zuko thought he was. "Zuko," she whispered, stroking his arm. "Don't say that ever again, okay? Because it's absolutely ridiculous. Don't think that you have to be perfect for me, I'm not as fragile as I seem. I love your little imperfections because they're part of you."

Zuko smiled. "Katara, you're too good to me," Zuko confessed, twirling a dark brown curl around his finger.

A loud knocking came from Zuko's door, startling he and Katara. "Who is it?" He asked with suspicion.

"Zuko, can I come in?" Azula asked from the other side.

"No!" Zuko said quickly, before his sister would have the chance to open the door. He looked down at Katara, before answering Azula. "I'm getting dressed. Do you need something?"

"...I was just letting you know that Aang's downstairs. I'll be there too."

"Okay, thanks!"

"I should go, Zuko," Katara whispered.

"No, Aang and them can wait a while," Zuko said holding Katara again, bringing her as close as he could. Her quiet giggles, as he lovingly explored her neck, made Zuko forget about Aang pretty quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: Two chapters in a row! This one gets hectic...Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _The dress was simply ethereal. The sunlight which was pouring in from the decadent stained glass windows illuminated the dress even further, as the bride walked down the aisle littered with flower petals. A long white and gold train flowed behind her, with a sheer veil covering her face from clear view; as always. An esteemed Fire Sage stood before the altar, wearing his full vestments and a broad smile on his thin lips, as he and the rest of the temple watched for the beautiful bride walk down the aisle. To his right stood the jittery groom, the nervous tapping of his foot catching the young priest's attention._

" _Be still Zuko, just relax," the sage encouraged, resting his hand on the young man's shoulder._

 _The groom self-consciously ran a hand through his hair which was neatly brushed to the side. Anxiously, he watched his bride-to-be walk down the aisle with her proud father in tow. The mystery father walked to the front of the altar, presenting his beautiful yet unknown daughter to his son-in-law to be, giving Zuko a steady handshake before moving to sit next to another man in the front pew. Ozai sat on the opposite aisle of the temple courtyard, in his finest suit, watching his son with extreme joy and content._

 _The rest of the church was filled with faces Azula recognized: Yugoda, Aang , Takumi…and Mai? What was she doing here? Azula looked closer, only to find the same dopey grin on Mai's face that the rest of the wedding's guests were wearing. Didn't the stupid girl realize that Zuko was obviously marrying someone else…someone who_ wasn't _her? But wait…if Mai wasn't the faceless bride, who was it?_

" _Zuko son of Ozai and Ursai; do you take Katara daughter of Hakoda and Kya to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"_

" _I do," Zuko nearly sang, rubbing Katara's hand softly._

 _Katara's bright blue eyes welled with tears. Her—_

Azula shot up into a sitting position, resting her aching back against her large headboard. She felt her chest heaving rapidly in an attempt to supply air to her lungs, as she felt beads of sweat begin to accumulate on her forehead.

Every night for the past week, she had the same dream. It would always begin with the wedding procession, and the bride walking down the aisle to where Zuko stood, but she would never see the bride's face. Before her identity could be revealed, Azula would wake up, and find it to be morning, or her dream would morph into another which was as equally bizarre. Yet tonight, after a week of the same images and sounds, Azula had confirmed the woman's identity; she had seen Katara behind the sheer veil as clear as day.

Azula threw off her covers in frustration, aware that any hopes of attaining any sleep were completely shattered. She picked up a hair tie which was on her bedside table, putting her long locks up as she slipped on her slippers. It was hardly past two a.m., and the house was completely silent, making the creek of the stairs from Azula's weight sound especially loud. Quietly, she tiptoed to the dark kitchen, where she took down a mug and filled it with water from the tap. As she turned around, a startled yelp escaped as she nearly ran into Zuko.

"Agni," Azula gasped, her left hand flying to her chest. "Why are you sneaking up on me like that!"

"What the hell are you doing down here?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion, his black locks sticking up in every direction.

Azula rolled her eyes, clutching tightly onto her mug, looking at Zuko's red robe and bare feet. "I had a bad dream," she said leaning against the counter, watching Zuko bend to take juice from the fridge. "Why are you awake? The Ball is tomorrow…I mean today," Azula corrected herself.

Zuko drank the juice straight from the carton, sending shivers up Azula 's spine. "I woke up and I was thirsty." Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So, what was your dream about?"

Azula looked at the moon out of the kitchen window, wondering how much she should divulge to her brother. "A wedding."

"A wedding? Who was getting hitched?"

"You," Azula said simply, turning to watch her brother's reaction.

Zuko put the juice back in the fridge as he laughed heartily. "Well who was the lucky girl then? Don't say it was Mai…," Zuko warned, pointing.

Azula couldn't help but smile at Zuko's afterthought. "I'm not sure, I didn't see her face," Azula explained, clearing her throat.

"Hmm…cryptic. I bet it was a famous movie star, or something.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Yeah, keep dreaming Zuko."

"Do you think it meant anything?"

Azula dumped her water in the sink, setting the mug on the counter. "Don't be superstitious; it was just a silly dream; they happen all the time. Like any woman would want to marry you," she teased, turning her back to Zuko, making her way to leave the dark room.

"Hey! You'd be surprised!" Zuko whispered harshly towards Azula.

"Yeah, I'm sure I would," Azula responded so quietly, that the remark escaped Zuko's ears.

* * *

Yugoda could feel an intense migraine coming on, as countless bodies moved past her, each completing their own task to help prepare the household for Ozai's famous annual event. Yugoda cringed as she watched a servant fumble around with a box of champagne glasses, setting them down in a corner.

"No, no, no! Are you deaf, boy?" The head maids snapped at a servant, who cowered in her presence as she approached him. "The glasses go over there!" Yugoda pointed, her eyes narrowing in frustration as she watched the young man scurry in the other direction. Her gaze focused onto Jin on her left, who was setting a decorative tablecloth on one of the many round tables set in the large dining room. Yugoda huffed, as she grabbed a corner of the tablecloth, evening it out. "Did the spirits give you crooked fingers, girl?" She gave Jin a look which said she better occupy herself somewhere else, just as the sound of shattering glass rang throughout the bustling room. Yugoda cringed, closing her eyes, and reminding herself that patience was a virtue, and murder a sin.

Honestly, she should have been accustomed to the chaos which ensued the day of the Ball, for the main duties had fallen to her for nearly ten years, now. Yugoda watched Katara approach her, carrying a medium sized cardboard box, a smile gracing her face as usual.

"Oh, please give me some good news, honey," Yugoda pleaded, running a hand through her hair as she watched a clumsy servant clean up the mess he had made on the other side of the room.

"Yes ma'am. The band just called and they'll be here within the hour." Yugoda looked at her watch, it was only nearly noon; they wear meant to have arrived an hour ago.

Katara set the box next to her feet, taking a deep breath. "Meng just cleaned up the bar and is helping the bartender order some of the drinks."

Yugoda sighed in relief. "What about the kitchen? I'd check myself, but I'm being pulled in a thousand different directions."

Katara nodded. "The caterers are working hard; the kitchen smells heavenly!" Katara said happily.

"All right. Okay not everything is falling apart," Yugoda exhaled, rubbing her temples.

"You're doing an amazing job running everything, Miss Yugoda. I'm sure everything will work out tonight."

"Thanks honey, I just worry too much. Oh, excuse me," Yugoda began as she brushed past the maid towards Zuko who stood watching the two in the doorway. "Zuko, what are you doing down here? Did you go pick up your tuxedo?"

Zuko gave Katara a quick smile over Yugoda's shoulder, before addressing her question. "Yes, I just came back."

Yugoda watched Zuko's gold eyes, which were fixed on something behind her. She snapped impatiently. "Is there a reason you're hanging around here then?"

"Uhh…no."

Yugoda watched Zuko skeptically for a few moments, a single brow raising as she gave him a onceover. She finally walked past Zuko, walking to oversee other preparations which were occurring in the foyer.

Zuko turned his head slightly to make sure that Yugoda was completely out of view, before making eye contact with Katara once again. She stood to his far right, arranging utensils on a table. "See me later," he mouthed, pointing to his chest.

Katara looked around to see if anyone had caught Zuko's gesture before quickly nodding in affirmation.

* * *

Ozai straightened his black silk bow-tie, pacing before the steps impatiently as he watched his daughter walk down the steps. "Ah, these kids. Whatever happened to being prompt?" The patriarch grumbled to himself, shaking his head, as he called up the stairs for the third and final time. "Azula! Zuko! Get down here this instant! It's almost time!"

Azula came down the steps as quickly as she could, her long gown restricting her movement. Katara had just finished fixing her hair, placing her long dark locks in an elegant up do, with a short strand of hair remaining free on each side, framing her face. She had on a matching set of ruby earrings, necklace, and a bracelet which matched her deep red gown.

"Ah, Azula, you look beautiful," Ozai commented, most of his frustration quickly dissipating as he laid eyes on his beautiful daughter.

"You're looking very handsome yourself, Father. Trying to impress any ladies tonight?" Azula quipped with her smile, as her father took her gently by the hand, twirling her around.

"Oh no, no; I'm afraid not tonight Azula." Ozai pulled down his jacket, looking up the stairs again. "Where the hell is your brother?"

Azula shrugged indifferently.

Ozai scoffed, looking at his watch. "Is he a child? Do I have to go fetch him?"

Azula resisted rolling her eyes. "You know, it's not like he's miles away or anything. I can go up the steps and get him," Azula pointed out.

"It's the principle of the thing Azula," Ozai scoffed, shaking his head.

Azula decided not to argue, looking down at her manicured nails instead.

"Oh, here's the prince!" Ozai exclaimed sarcastically a few moments later, as his tardy son came jogging down the stairs. "How nice of you to finally come downstairs."

"What? Am I late?" He asked, still tucking his crisp white shirt into his pants.

"At least you look presentable," Ozai commented, running a hand through his mid length black hair with speckles of gray. "Alright, I know we do this every year—" He paused to let Zuko and Azula 's groans pass. "But it never hurts to refresh our memories. Now, you two are representing the our family and our business tonight. You will conduct yourselves like the proper gentleman or lady I have raised you to be. Drinks will remain at a minimum…" Ozai turned his gaze accusingly at Zuko, who held up his hands in defense. "You will socialize with the multitudes; none of these little cliques I see all too often. And you will participate in each event and join me for the evening toast as we do each year. Is that clear?"

Zuko and Azula nodded their heads in unison; both had heard the same speech (or a slight variation of it) each year.

Ozai rubbed his hands together in joy. "I can tell this year is going to be special. The first cars should be arriving soon."

* * *

Zuko rolled his head in a circle, as he felt his knees begin to ache and his wrist grow numb. He had lost count of the number of guests he had greeted twenty minutes ago, and now he was just waiting for the line to end. The governor and his three sons had just passed, and Zuko could finally begin to see the end of the line. Looking to his right, Zuko found Azula giggling, a flirtatious smile on her face as she spoke with one of the governor's sons who decided to stay behind for a little chit chat. Zuko couldn't help but smile as he watched the interaction, seeing Azula so shy and demure was a definite change. He decided to give them some privacy, returning his gaze to his left where Mai and her parents were just beginning to file in. He couldn't help the slump of his shoulders, as he watched Mai saunter in with her family.

"Ah, Ukano, I'm happy to see that you and your family could make it." Ozai greeted his old friend, forsaking the customary handshake for a familiar pat on the back.

"We wouldn't miss your ball for the world." Ukano replied happily.

Ozai turned to Ukano's wife, kissing her hand. "Michi; you look extremely lovely this evening."

The woman nodded politely, moving to make way for her daughter.

"Mai, you're a vision tonight, darling."

Mai curtsied slightly, showing off her perfectly white teeth in a radiant smile. "Thank you." Mai immediately turned her eyes to Zuko, giving him a quick onceover which didn't go unnoticed. "You're looking quite handsome tonight, Zuko," she complimented. Slowly, she moved her hand from her side, giving Zuko the opportunity to indulge in the customary kiss.

Zuko politely obliged, as he felt the watchful eye of his father from behind. He expected Mai to move to his right, greet Azula, and then follow the rest of the guests to the ballroom.

"So…the house looks beautiful," Mai noted looking around, as if it was her first time in the mansion.

"Thank you, the staff has been working really hard." Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, we're pleased to have you; I hope you have a nice evening," Zuko quickly rushed out, turning his back to Mai moments later.

"Actually, Zuko," Ozai began, resting a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, "Why don't you keep Mai company for a while?"

Zuko couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his father's fake smile. "I thought it was our custom and duty to greet each guest personally?" Zuko recited Ozai's famous Ball mantra.

"Go ahead and enjoy yourself, not too many more should be arriving. Besides, I'm sure Azula and I can handle it."

Zuko looked at his sister, begging her with his golden eyes to help him in some way, but he only received an amused smirk. The next thing he knew, Zuko could feel Mai's slender arm wrap around his own. She looked up at him, smiling; absolutely content.

"It seems that there's a large crowd this year," Mai said the first thing that popped into her mind as Zuko led her to the ballroom which was on the other end of the home.

"There always is," Zuko replied curtly. Silence hung in the air for only a few moments, until Mai filled the void with her voice.

"So how did Azula like her gift?

"What gift?" he replied without thinking.

"…The sapphire necklace?"

Zuko stopped abruptly for a split second, before picking up in his step, as the noise of the ballroom became slightly audible. "Oh yeah, _that_ necklace?"

Mai merely nodded.

"I decided to wait till the Solstice celebration."

"Oh…okay," Mai said a little sadly.

Zuko glanced down quickly at his impromptu date, noting her change of tone. He shrugged it off, satisfied that Mai had finally stopped talking. Yet, her insistent chatter was soon replaced with the tremendous sounds of the ballroom. The large and airy room was filled with people, all dressed to the nines. All the men were in tuxedos with newly shined black shoes and the women in long and delicate evening gowns, most with their hair up. From clinking glasses and laughter, to conversation about politics or business, all the different sounds collected into one clamor which was only experienced at parties.

Zuko sighed happily as he spotted Aang and Takumi by the door, each with a drink in their hands, and their heads tossed back in laughter. Zuko and Mai approached the two, catching them a little off guard.

Aang 's head drew back noticeably in surprise, as he opened his eyes, recovering from his glee. "Zuko. Mai? Uhh…hi." Aang sputtered, his gaze fixated on their locked arms.

Zuko glared at Aang, remembering that he could always count on his friend to make situations even more awkward than they really were.

Takumi thrust his hand in Mai's direction, breaking the tense and uncomfortable silence. "Hi, I'm Takumi. I think we've met once or twice before," he greeted Mai with a warm smile.

"Mai; I think I've seen you around," she replied, shaking his rough hand. "Didn't you— "

Azula intruded on the pleasantries, hustling towards the group, and grabbing Mai excitedly by the shoulders. "Mai. Akai Raiko _just_ came!"

Mai's eyes widened, totally forgetting that the movie star was on the roster. "He's here, right now? In this room?" Mai whispered, pointing towards the ground.

"No, not yet. But he will be soon! Come with me to the bathroom to make sure I look decent!" Azula and Mai wasted not another moment around the men, rushing off together in a frenzy, leaving the group of three in total awe.

"Zuko, what the _hell_ is going on?" Aang asked immediately.

Zuko snagged a glass of champagne from a servant who was walking past him, sipping it before answering Aang. "What, me and Mai?"

Takumi and Aang nodded in sync.

Zuko sighed. "Father told me to escort her for a while. I can't be a complete jerk to her with all these people around. Besides, she was being sort of tolerable, I guess."

Takumi released a hearty laugh, as he playfully nudged Zuko in the shoulder. "So, are we watching a reunion in the making between you too?"

Zuko nearly choked, quickly taking the glass away from his lips before he began coughing. "No. Ah hell no, Takumi."

"Hey," Takumi shrugged, "It happened once…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well it isn't happening again; it was just etiquette. I _am_ hosting this party after all. I have to be cordial, even to Mai."

"No offense Zuko, but I don't think you can compete with Mr. Hotshot Raiko," Aang said pointing at the actor who had just walked into the room, garnering everyone's attention.

Zuko, along with the rest of the room turned to look at the A-Lister, before shrugging. "I'm not complaining."

* * *

After over an hour of socializing, and munching on appetizers, the multitude of guests were led into the dining room, where a countless number of round tables had been erected. Small place cards where set in the middle of each richly decorated table, designating the seat of each guest. Every year, Zuko and his friends were given the second table in the very front, preceded only by Ozai's table of elites.

Aang stood beside one of the wooden chairs, pulling it out for Azula, who happily accepted his off.

Zuko followed his friend's example, as he did the same for Mai, who promptly placed a linen napkin on her lap.

"So, was Akai Raiko like you expected?" Zuko asked his sister, who still appeared to be over the moon after her brief encounter with the star.

Azula rested a hand dramatically against her partially exposed chest. "Agni Zuko, if you get me started, I'll be talking about it all through dinner," Azula exaggerated, causing Mai to giggle lightly.

"I'm starving," Zuko commented as he watched the first round of servants exit the kitchen, holding silver platters with bowls of soup. He ducked his head slightly as Katara approached his table, standing next to Takumi.

"Good evening," she began with a polite smile. "I am serving the lobster bisque soup, but if you prefer, there is also a chicken-orzo soup coming around as well."

"Oh, I'll have some, Katara," Zuko said nearly immediately, followed with similar responses from Takumi and Aang .

Katara moved next to Azula, who didn't bother to look at the maid, but held up her hand whilst shaking her head.

"That soup; it's heavy in cream, isn't it?" Mai asked, trying to lift out of her seat a little so she could obtain a better look at its contents.

"Yes ma'am, it is."

"No thank you." Katara nodded to the table, turning to leave before Mai called out.

"Wait, wait!"

Katara turned, as a wine glass was thrust in her direction.

"Could you fetch me some more white wine?" Mai asked the maid sweetly. "Oh, and would you mind rinsing out the glass first? Thanks," Mai finished with the tilt of her head.

Katara's eyebrows raised for a brief moment, before she humbly nodded, placing Mai's glass on her tray.

Zuko's head turned to watch Katara attend to the table next to them, before he looked to Mai, who had her hands folded on the table. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

Aang and Takumi were hunched slightly over their bowls, their spoons to their lips, before they both paused, watching Zuko.

"Was what necessary?" Mai asked, looking to Azula nervously for some type of clarification. But she only found her friend to be watching Zuko intently, completely ignoring her.

"You couldn't have waited until things slowed down a bit before demanding more wine? I mean, you could be just a little bit more considerate…" Zuko let his voice trail off, picking up his silver spoon, as if nothing had happened.

Mai's cheeks took on color. "Well isn't it her job to serve me?" Mai asked smoothing the top of her hair. She received no response from Zuko, who seemed to ignore her from that point on.

* * *

Zuko stood near one of the walls in the ball room, his stomach full, and his feet tapping happily to the music which the band was supplying, as he watched Aang twirl around the room with some girl he had never seen before. Zuko had just stepped off of the dance floor, for he was becoming slightly woozy from his alcohol intake, and the constant spinning with a dance partner did little to help it. He looked down at his cold glass of water, wishing that he had heeded to his father's earlier advice.

"Zuko? Zuko, are you alright, you don't look too good…"

Slowly, Zuko took his eyes off of the floating ice cubes, only to find Katara, watching him with an expression of puzzlement, her hands full with a platter of empty glasses.

"Katara," Zuko replied with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just…drank a little too much."

Katara's eyes fell to the water in his hands. "Do you want me to get you anything? Does your head hurt?" She asked, lifting her hand to feel his forehead, before quickly retracting, and placing it at her side.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me Katara," Zuko assured her, shaking his hand.

"Okay…" she said slowly, watching Zuko skeptically for a few moments before nodding and leaving, not wanting to linger with him for too long.

* * *

"Maybe if you go dancing with another guy, you'll get him jealous?" Chou offered, twirling a strand of hair. Her tone suddenly became frantic, as she pointed across the room towards Zuko. "Look, look, look! That maid is gone, he's free now!" Chou said happily, watching Mai's head turn to look at the lone and handsome Zuko who stood across the room, a smile on his face.

She addressed Chou, turning once again. "He's been in a sour mood since dinner. Perhaps it's best if I don't."

Chou clucked her tongue in disapproval, as she took Mai's wine glass from her hands. "I saw you two this night, and everyone could tell that he's totally smitten." Chou paused, letting her words sink in. "Now you have no excuse; go over there, be the doll you always are and ask him for a dance."

Mai patted the side of her head to make sure that no strands of hair had fallen out of place. "You're right; I'm not going to accomplish anything by sitting here like a sack of potatoes."

Chou nodded proudly, holding her arms open in joy. "Listen, by the end of the night, you two will be heading out of here, joking and laughing like you—" Chou's words of encouragement to her distraught friend were cut off quickly, as her right hand collided with the momentum of a body. In an instant, the cool content within the glass which Chou was holding moved over the rim, and onto her chest.

"Oh, goodness…I'm so sorry!" Katara exclaimed, covering her mouth as she took a step backwards.

Chou's mouth opened wide in shock, as she looked down at her bosom, gasping in horror as she saw the blood red stain on silk crème-colored dress. The glass hadn't fallen to the ground and broken, instead, somehow she was able to cradle it between her chest and hands. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, I—"

Chou set Mai's empty glass on the table next to her, with enough force to crush it. "Do you _know_ how much this dress cost, you bitch?"

"It was an accident ma'am. I'm truly sorry—"

"Your 'sorry' isn't going to clean this dress!" Chou said through gritted teeth. She looked at Mai who remained silent, then gave the maid one last scowl, before fleeing the ballroom.

Katara and Mai both stood there for a few moments, each watching the hysterical Chou weave through the crowd as quickly as she could, covering her soiled chest with her hands. Katara looked down at the mess she had created, happy that at least she hadn't broken anything. Katara addressed the silent and slightly awkward Mai who remained in her presence, as if she didn't know where else to go. "I didn't get any of it on you, did I?"

Mai gave the maid an onceover, just realizing that she was the same maid who came by her table earlier to serve her. "No, I'm fine." Mai watched the maid bend over to brush off some liquid specks which had fallen on her stockings.

Katara looked up, still slightly bent, addressing Mai with a smile. "Could you tell your friend that I'm sorry again?"

Mai nodded. "She's just being—dramatic…"

Katara noted a slight hitch in Mai's voice mid-sentence, and then she noticed that all color had appeared to be drained from Mai's face. The girl remained as still as a statue for a few moments, before walking backwards, her delicate fingers running over her bare neck. "Miss? Are you ill?" Katara asked moving towards her; the tall girl appeared to be wobbling slightly.

"Miss?" Katara asked again, reaching out to Mai, who took flight the moment Katara's fingertips had touched her shoulder. Katara watched in utter confusion as Mai dashed further along the room, stopping in front of Azula who was speaking to Aang . Katara could tell that some words were being exchanged, before Azula handed her drink to Aang, and followed Mai out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

"Mai, what the hell is going on?" Azula screeched, violently removing her forearm from Mai's tight grasp, as she shut the door to one of the guest rooms on the first floor.

"Agni…I must be going crazy."

Azula 's eyebrows furrowed. "Could you please tell me what on _earth_ is going on here! You can't just drag me out of a room suddenly and not explain yourself!"

Mai turned to her friend, a single tear drop rolling down her cheek. "I saw it…" she hardly whispered. "The necklace, I saw it."

" _The_ necklace?" Azula asked, her eyes widening in total shock, and a hand flying to her agape mouth.

Mai spoke once again, but more to herself, as if she was reasoning. "I saw that necklace, on the neck of a filthy maid." She looked up at Azula , laughing in a disturbing manner. The laugh came not from joy, but at the tragic irony Mai was coming to terms with. "Now, tell me it isn't true, and that I've been drinking too much, Azula."

Silence.

"Tell me that I did _not_ see that necklace with the two good eyes the spirits gave me, dangling on the neck of a colored maid. Tell me I'm drunk, or delusional or…" Mai walked to the dresser, flinging her arms on top for support, as she finally let her tears fall.

"A maid?" Azula gasped, unable to move, just as overwhelmed as Mai was, but with a mixture of different emotion. The next thing she knew, Azula was jumping away from Mai in a yelp, as a glass mirror came crashing to the ground in the opposite direction. "What the hell, Mai!" Azula shrieked, her eyes wide in terror as she looked at Mai, who was beginning to take on the appearance of a deranged animal. Azula looked to her left, where hundreds of thick shards law from the mirror which Mai threw like a baseball.

"A maid! A fucking maid!" Mai screamed, her anger replacing any sorrowful fragility she had displayed only moments earlier.

"Mai, who are you talking about? Calm down for one fucking moment and just speak!"

"This young Water Tribe maid ran into Chou, spilling my drink on her. When she was bending down, I saw it. I saw it, damn it! The silver chain, the pendant…Azula , there was only one other in necklace like that in the store. There is no way that this is a coincidence; that she just _happens_ to work in the same house of Zuko. And where else would she have gotten such a necklace? I doubt _she_ could afford it." The wheels in Mai's mind were turning; everything was making sense.

"Oh no…are you sure?"

"As I live and breathe."

Azula sighed in disbelief, sitting on the bed slowly. "I don't believe this. One of our maids? All this time the girl has been living under my house, and I never knew? But, a maid? Tell me what she looked like; exactly."

Mai took a deep breath, able to steady her tone just a bit. "She was younger than the rest of the maids and her hair," Mai touched her own black locks, "they were curly. She had curly dark brown hair and had these loopy things in them." Mai paused, thinking of any other features she could use to describe the maid to Azula . "Oh, and she spoke extremely well for a barbaric waterbender, and she was polite. This tall," Mai held up her hand to about her ear. "She was small. And— "

"Oh, dear. I know who it is."

Mai's eyes widened as she watched Azula in unbridled anticipation. "What's her name?"

"Katara."

Mai's eyes narrowed, as she began to pace. "But why? Out of all the polite, beautiful, rich, and _Fire Nation_ women Zuko is around, why would he pick a maid?" Mai still couldn't come to terms with that simple fact.

"Katara, she's a charming girl; colored or not. She's eloquent, strong, kind, pretty enough; maybe Zuko's curiosity got the best of him. You know how our men can be."

"Are you saying that you think she seduced him?"

Azula shrugged, looking away dramatically. "It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. I mean…why else would Zuko risk everything for her? He probably couldn't help his passion. We are talking about Zuko, after all."

* * *

Zuko looked at his wrist-watch, before turning to Aang, tapping on the expensive watch. "Father's going to have his toast in ten minutes. Where did Azula go?" Zuko asked looking around the crowded ballroom.

"She took off with Mai somewhere; I thought they were going to freshen up." Aang held up the glass Azula gave to him before Mai had whisked her away. "This was hers."

Zuko sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'll have to go get her. Father will have a stroke if she misses the toast."

Aang shook his head. "You're the host, I'll go."

Zuko looked to his friend, waiting for him to relent. "Are you sure?"

Aang waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah. Plus, I think there's still a line of girls waiting to dance with you." Aang and Zuko looked at the group of girls who eyed them nervously, quickly diverting their gazes once Zuko looked in their directions.

"Alright, hurry, okay?"

"I'll be back soon!" Aang walked near the walls, affording him a quick exit. As he walked towards the bathroom which was near the ballroom, he saw Chou rushing out, sniffling loudly as she blotted her chest with a damp cloth.

Aang decided to try the dining room instead. He found Takumi speaking with some business men. "Have you seen Azula?" Aang quickly whispered.

"Just ten minutes ago," Takumi said pointing past the kitchen. "She was being pulled by Mai; they went behind the kitchen somewhere."

Aang knew the house well enough to know that they must have been in one of the many guest rooms which were in the wing directly behind the kitchen. Perhaps the bathrooms were crowded, and the opted for the privacy of a guest room. He passed the bustling catering service in the kitchen, who were scrambling to set up desert, and supply enough champagne for the upcoming toast. The noise of the kitchen began to fade, as Aang walked into what appeared to be a deserted hall. He opened his mouth to call out for Azula, but the influx of feminine voices stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Azula! This obviously isn't some affair. She must be more than his mistress; he's buying her jewelry which costs thousands of dollars. She's obviously more than some whore to him!"

Aang 's ears immediately perked up at those words, as his eyes fixated on a door which was slightly cracked. Quietly, he stood to the left of the slightly ajar door, fixing one of his large ears against the wall.

"Mai, just calm down!" Azula hissed, in an attempt to quiet the hysterical girl before someone heard her.

"Calm down? _Calm down_ , Azula? How can I? How are you so tranquil, when you have just found out that your brother is fucking some maid, buying her jewelry…and Agni knows what else!"

Aang sharply gasped, but quickly quieting himself so that he could hear the rest of the conversation…or argument.

"I am outraged Mai, and how dare you insinuate otherwise!" Azula finally matched Mai's decibel levels. "But this doesn't come to me as so much of a shock. Like you said, I live with these people…and now I think about it, the signs have always been there."

"Like what?" Mai asked shrilly.

"Lingering stares, blushing at the mention of the other's names, Zuko would disappear in the night…"

Aang shifted, to try and listen better, for the two were calming down, and their voices weren't as loud.

"I'm going to kill her. I'll take her by her filthy curly hair, decorate her disgusting brown skin with my stilettos, and make her dread the day she was ever born."

"Listen Mai, I understand you're upset, and I'm mad as hell too."

"You sure got a way to show it…"

"But we need to be in control. We need to outsmart them; you will _not_ lay a finger on Katara, you hear me?"

"Why not!"

"Because Mai, what good will you do by confronting the girl? What would you expect? For her to confess? To beg for forgiveness?"

Aang strained his ears to try and pick up a response. But none came.

"Exactly," Azula continued. "I don't need you to use your rage to make things into an even greater mess than they are already. I don't want anyone else to know about this—"

"Not even Ozai?"

Aang wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, as he waited for Azula's delayed response.

"No. Not if I can help it, Father will be my last resort."

Aang 's back arched downward as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Why? We could end this abomination tomorrow!"

"Mai, you will not!" Azula yelled, quieting any of Mai's arguments in an instant. "I have a heart. I don't want things to get out of hand. _I_ can settle this quietly. This little affair they have going on; it's a house of cards. It's fixing to topple on itself, we just have to wait and be _patient_."

"Azula, you're not a god." Mai said simply. "What makes you think that you can control this, huh? This is bigger than you. But Ozai, he is one of the most powerful men in the damn country! At the snap of his fingers, he could ruin this wench. Deport her family back to wherever the fuck they came from," Mai snorted in disgust. " _Ozai's_ the one who can make sure that Zuko never lays eyes on her again."

"I can't do that. I don't want to crush anyone, I just want them to come to their senses before even more people are hurt."

"Azula, the fact that this has gone on for even a day is too much. Your time for your last resort is _now_!" Mai nearly growled.

"Just trust me!" Azula exclaimed, irritated.

"You're blinded by your affections for this girl!" Mai said stomping her foot.

"And you by your love for Zuko!"

"Well, I'm done here then," Mai said.

Aang began to panic, as he realized that Azula and Mai would be coming right his way in a few moments. Quickly, he knocked against the door, taking a deep breath, and wiping his sweaty palms again.

The shuffling of Azula and Mai's heeled feet ceased, as Azula brought her voice to a whisper. "Who's that?"

"I don't know."

Azula cleared her throat, addressing the stranger behind the door. "Yes?"

Aang opened the door just enough to poke his head through, afraid that the two women would see his trembling hand on the door knob if he opened it any further. He did the best he could to sound out of breath. "Ozai's going to make his annual toast in about five minutes."

Azula looked at Mai quickly, realizing that she needed to clean up before she could present herself anywhere. Azula plastered her best smile, and Aang could see right through it immediately.


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Katara,_

 _I don't think I'd be able to express how much I miss you in a short letter. I understand if you're upset with me, for it's been months since my last, but I've just been so busy training. Ba Sing Se is the same; it's not nearly as amazing as I thought it would be. The lower ring of the city is dirty, there are too many motor vehicles, so much noise, and too many people in one place (don't even get me started on the crowding!). I miss back home; where the air is clean, people are friendly, and the food is good. I miss the warm sun on my face; it seems that there is no sun in this gray city… maybe that's why everyone is so grumpy._

Katara snickered, laying down the letter for a brief moment.

 _My training is going well, and I've only done a couple of fights; I've won them both. But don't worry; my head isn't getting_ too _big. I have made some friends up here; the only kind faces I know in this city. But yes, they are treating me well, you don't need to worry. But how about you? Are you finally able to stand Zuko now? Or has he driven you crazy already and you ran as fast as you could in the other direction? I wouldn't blame you._

 _Katara, I miss your voice and your sweet laugh, that's just what I need to take the dreariness out of this place. But I think the city will grow on me. We'll have to see. You should really come up some time. I could show you the amazing library at Ba Sing Se University, the best—_

"Katara, what's that?" Zuko asked with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Katara's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Katara gasped, quickly folding the letter in two as she felt Zuko's hot breath tickling her neck. She had been alone in the laundry room, her first chance to read Haru's newly arrived letter since she received it that morning. "It's a…just a letter, Zuko."

"Oh yeah?" Zuko asked craning his neck to peek at the letter Katara held at her side. "Who's it from?"

Katara cleared her throat, turning around to face Zuko who seemed unusually happy. "You remember that pro-bending friend of mine? Haru?" Zuko's queasy look didn't escape Katara, as she felt his arms go slightly limp.

"Him? Yeah, I remember the guy. What did he have to say?"

"He had to move to Ba Sing Se—"

"Really?"

"Don't sound too excited Zuko," Katara scoffed folding the letter over again, as Zuko watched her do so cautiously. "We've been keeping in touch by writing to one another. It's been a while since I've heard anything from him. He's been busy…but, I didn't get to finish."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "It isn't a love note, is it?" Zuko asked picking up the two pieces of paper which she had folded, hiding its contents. It was quickly snatched back by Katara, who stared at him.

"No, it's not a _love note_ Zuko, don't be silly." Katara dismissed his claim, placing the letter on top of a basket filled with folded clothes.

Zuko shrugged, trying to play it cool. "I mean, the guy obviously liked you. And you two _did_ have a thing…and now he's writing you love letters…", Zuko's hands went into his pockets, as his gaze lowered to the ground. When he raised it, he found Katara leaning against the washing machine, her arms folded over her chest with a smirk.

"Zuko…are you jealous?" She asked, too amused.

"What? Me, jealous? Of course not." Zuko said scoffing, shaking his head.

"Good, because it sure sounded like it."

"It's just that, I'm not sure I like him writing you letters…I know how you can be."

Katara's eyebrows rose, as she looked to the shut laundry room door. "How I can be?" She asked confused.

"It was obvious the day that guy—"

"His name is Haru."

Zuko sighed. "It was obvious the day that _Haru_ rolled up here that you two had a thing going on. And trust me, he was _way too_ into you." Zuko said looking out of the sole window in the room. "So, the thought of him writing you letters makes me squirm. There, I said it, happy?"

"Zuko, he's in Ba Sing Se. How on earth could anything be going on?"

"I'm not saying that anything is…but I'm just telling you that I'm not comfortable with the idea of my girlfriend writing to some guy who obviously has 'the hots' for her."

Katara began laughing, as she bent down to take the last shirt out of the dryer. She held it against her chest, as she folded, still giggling. "Zuko, I assure you that Haru doesn't have the hots for me." She placed the shirt in the basket, over the letter.

"So why won't you let me see the letter?"

Katara picked up the basket, resting it on her hip. "Because, he's a friend, and frankly, it's none of your business."

Zuko's eyes widened as Katara brushed past him, moving towards the closed door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a minute," Zuko said resting his hand on the door knob.

"What now, Zuko?"

He reached his arms out, taking the basket, and setting it on the floor. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad," Katara said quickly, picking up the basket once again.

Zuko took it back, putting it on the ground, and sliding it away from the two of them. "Leave the basket alone."

"Zuko, what is your problem?" Katara asked, clearly agitated.

"You tell me, you're the one who's upset here."

"You're not helping things," Katara said pushing some hair out of her face. "You're acting all jealous because of some letter. Haru is a friend, one who lives in Ba Sing Se for goodness sake."

"You misunderstood me. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just don't like the guy."

Katara scoffed, walking to the basket, and lifting the shirt which was covering the letter, mumbling to herself. She whipped it out, holding it in front of Zuko. "Go on then, read it. It seems you won't believe me until you do."

Zuko looked down at the two sheets of paper, sorry that he said anything in the first place.

"Well, you started this. Go on, and read the letter," Katara challenged him.

Zuko looked at her one last time before picking it up. He read only the first side of the first page, before shaking his head, and handing it back to her.

"Are you satisfied?"

Zuko merely nodded, swallowing. "You're right, I was being silly. All of that is in the past."

Katara too nodded, folding the papers again. "Haru is only a friend, I swear Zuko."

"I know, I'm sorry," Zuko whispered, ashamed of his behavior.

Katara's head tilted, gauging Zuko's feelings. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"Oh really?"

"Well…perhaps a little," she said with a small smile.

* * *

Aang parked his car in front of Zuko's mansion, resting his throbbing head against the driver's seat headrest; he really wasn't' up for socializing at the moment, much less with the past two weeks, the only thing that had been on his mind was the conversation which he heard by accident. Or, perhaps it wasn't an accident at all. Aang was beginning to think that he was meant to walk in on Azula and Mai's encounter, if only to protect Katara and Zuko. Protect…from Azula. The notion was still foreign to him.

" _I'm gonna kill her. I'll take her by her filthy curly hair, and make her dread the day she was ever born."_

Mai's hateful words played in Aang's head like a reel, as he looked at his watch, realizing that he was running late. Biting the bullet, he stepped out of his car, his eyes narrowing as he saw Mai's car parked on the other side of the fountain. She was at the house… _again._ Aang was pretty sure that in the past two weeks, Mai had set a record for the most regular visitor at the estate. _At least she's a persistent spy._

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Aang," a servant sang, opening the door for the regular guest, who came rushing up the steps.

Aang quickly nodded his thanks, stepping into the toasty abode, a contrast to the air outside which was beginning to take on a slight chill. The smell of Yugoda's famous pot roast assaulted his hungry senses. As he moved towards the familiar dining room, he heard the chairs moving against the wood, and laughter from various sources.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late," Aang waved shyly, as he made his presence known.

"Fantastic, Aang's here," Ozai beamed, informing the table's other occupants with glee. "Perfect timing I might add; we were just about to start."

Azula smiled ear to ear, patting the empty seat next to her; the seat she always saved for her friend.

Aang nodded, swallowing in a futile attempt to get rid of the bad taste which had been lingering in his dry mouth as he sat next Azula, who watched him carefully. The moment she turned her head, Aang scooted his chair away from her, relishing the distance. The clatter of utensils against plates snapped Aang out of his daze, raising his head to find Mai staring at him, quickly diverting her gaze as he returned the favor, deciding to look towards Zuko instead.

"So, how was work today, Zuko?" Ozai asked, spreading the white linen napkin in his lap, watching his son do the same.

"Great. I'm in a routine now, I guess."

"What do you do exactly, Zuko?" Mai asked, delicately biting a green bean.

"Umm…not much. Nothing really." Zuko replied looking down at his plate.

Ozai let out a hardy laugh, picking up his glass, and nodding towards his son who sat to his right. "Mai dear, he's just being modest. He'll run errands, he goes with other associates to evaluate properties, crunch some numbers from time to time. He's already pulled his first all-nighter at the office!"

"Really?" Mai turned to Zuko.

Zuko quickly looked at her, before nodding. "Yeah, I just help out."

It was Azula's turn to jump in. "Mai, you should see him when he gets all dressed up for work. He's just the cutest little businessman," Azula said with a grin.

"Azula…" Zuko grumbled lowly.

"Zuko, why don't you show Mai around sometime? She's been asking me for a tour for _the_ longest time, but I wouldn't have a clue what to show her," Azula said, looking at the pot roast she was cutting, escaping her brother's icy glare.

"Is that true Mai?" Ozai asked, turning to the girl whose cheeks were taking on color.

"I've certainly had the curiosity, sir. I always hear you and my father talking about it. I thought it'd be neat to actually see it."

"Well, I'll make it happen. I'm sure Zuko will be a fine guide." Ozai turned to his quiet son, whose gaze was fixed on his meddling sister across the table. "Are you up to it, Zuko?"

Zuko quietly nodded.

Aang swallowed a snort as he took a sip of his water, reminding himself that he should encourage Azula to forfeit her dreams of going into business and join the film industry instead. On the other hand, her little sidekick was hardly a pro at all. Looking at her sink into her chair from embarrassment, she could be read like an open book. But Azula…she was an altogether different breed of animal.

Every time he looked upon her, whether it be on campus, or in her home, Aang felt revulsion encompass him, though two weeks ago he would have counted Azula as one of his best friends. But he supposed that that too was a lie…he still wasn't sure.

Aang could feel his throat becoming dry; even the _thought_ of Azula's betrayal evoked a physical reaction from him. His lips remained on the glass after a few gulps, and he realized that he had drained it totally empty. With hardly a moment of delay, the servant who was attending their dinner came out to refill his glass to the brim.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Ozai wiped his mouth quickly, signaling the servant to refill his glass as well. "Aang, you really are the kind gentleman. There's no need to thank them; it's their job."

"Habit, from my parents, I suppose," Aang replied quietly. He was trying his best to act normal, but it was hard. He could feel Azula's pensive gaze to his side eyeing him like a hawk, and it was all he could do to keep his food down.

"Ah, your parents, how are they anyway?"

Aang looked down at his nearly full plate. "I wouldn't know, they're traveling as usual."

"Where are they this time? Earth Kingdom? Water Tribes?"

Aang cleared his throat running a hand through his dark hair. "No sir, they're back in the Southern Air Temple, for the second time. They have charity meetings to attend."

"In the Southern Air Temple, you said?" Mai asked, breaking her silence.

Aang looked at the girl who had suddenly become excited, only able to muster a nod as response.

"I would love to go there someday, and see the architecture and the air acolytes…and all those wonderful things," Mai thought amusedly, resting a pale hand on her chest.

Again, Aang just nodded.

"What, a cat got your tongue Aang?" Zuko asked from across the table, he too breaking his own silence.

"No."

"Aang, are you eating, boy?" Ozai asked, pointing to the untouched food.

"Oh, sorry," he replied quickly, taking up his fork in haste.

For the next fifteen minutes, Aang forced himself to eat, and contribute thoughtfully to the table discussion, so as not to raise suspicion of his new behavior. He reclined in his seat, as Ozai called for the desserts to be presented. Their attendant disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with five small plates and Katara behind her holding numerous large fruit tarts with rose petals sprinkled on top.

Aang's tired eyes widened with a mixture of shock and anxiety as he watched Katara gracefully saunter from the kitchen. Aang sat up straight in the large chair, as a snow white plate was placed in front of him. He quickly looked at Azula, who looked at her nails as she waited to be served. From across the table, Aang could see Mai's eyes carefully watching Katara's every movement, as the maid sat the tart down next to Ozai.

"Go on, and cut a piece for everyone," the head of the house instructed.

Aang held up his hand in objection. "Oh, no thank you sir. I'm quite full."

"Cut him a smaller piece," Ozai adjusted his request, nodding towards Aang.

Aang resisted a sigh, taking a quick peek at Mai, whose full attention was on Katara. She was literally gripping her spoon so tightly, that her knuckles began to turn pink, and Aang would later swear that she was gritting her teeth as well. Aang's lip curled, as he was reminded for the millionth time just how off kilter Mai was, as the jealous girl's cold eyes followed Katara all the way back to the kitchen after she was done serving the table. Her gaze remained fixed in that direction, until Aang felt Azula's leg brush past him under the table and…did she just kick Mai?

Aang stole his last quick peek at Azula, all of her feigned features of sweetness and calm were gone, as she gave Mai a stern look, which lasted for mere moments. But Aang saw it. It seemed that he had been seeing a lot more lately, and he hadn't been able to decide whether or not it was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

Azula had reread the same paragraph for the fifth time, before she closed her textbook in frustration, throwing it to the hard ground, resulting in a thump. Mai had just gone home after dinner, and Azula decided that she needed to commit some time to studying; it was absolutely futile. She rolled onto her back with a labored sigh, taking her glasses off in haste. She would have thrown them too, if they weren't glass.

Her cool hands covered her face, as she took shallow breaths, glancing back and forth between her telephone and her textbook which was now open on the floor. The reason that she couldn't study was because she was deciding whether or not to make a simple phone call. It would take twenty minutes at the most, and her problems would be solved. Yet, she wasn't sure that that was the plan of action she wanted to pursue…but Azula realized that she was quickly running out of options. She had to do it.

Azula took a deep breath, strengthening her shaky resolve. In a swift motion, she swung her legs over the bed, until her bare feet made contact with the cool hardwood floor. Slowly, giving herself apt time to change her mind, she reached for the large drawer which was in her bedside table. Rummaging through its many contents, Azula grumbled until she found the small folded piece of paper. Quickly, she moved to the other side of her bed, picking up the ebony phone which matched her canopy bed. She looked at the telephones large numbers, and dialed the single digit, listening to the dial tone, resisting the urge to bite her manicured nails. She sighed in relief as she heard a woman answer, like she expected.

"Yes, Operator, could you connect me to the Royal Northern Water Tribe Academy for Girls? Sure, I'll hold."

* * *

"Aang…you know what the one good thing is about these damn exams?" Zuko asked tapping his fingers against his bead post.

Aang looked up from the textbook which was in his lap. "There's something good about them?"

"Sure! They mean that we have only one semester of college left. Then we're done. Then we're free, damn it!" Zuko laughed a little, standing, and stretching his arms behind his back. "Then I'm a free man," he said with a sigh.

"Uhh…a free man working at his father's company…"

Zuko shot Aang a frosty glare. "It's the family business. And what are you going to do, huh? At least I'll have a job."

"I don't need a job and neither do you. I don't have to work a day in my life, if I don't want to."

"But…you can't do that," Zuko said, his eyes narrowing.

Aang shrugged. "I'm not really worried about it now. I'm sure my parents already have plans for me to join them."

Zuko laughed closing his text book. "I think we need a break." Zuko rubbed his stomach. "And I'm hungry. I wonder if Yugoda made anything…"

"You can go check, but I got to use the bathroom."

Zuko nodded, opening the door to his room, and quickly leaving.

Aang hurried to Zuko's adjoined restroom, he too walking out of the room a couple of minutes later. As he walked down the spiral staircase, Aang could hear Azula and Zuko's voices drift from living room.

"No, Azula." Zuko said bitterly. "I don't have the time, how many different ways can I say that?"

"What are you doing that's so important?"

"Trying not to fail my exams. Don't look so surprised," Zuko scoffed.

"Trust me, if Jee was here, I'd ask him to do it, but unfortunately, you're all that's left."

"Wow, now that _really_ makes me want to do it."

Aang walked into the room finally, looking at the two quarrelling siblings. "Do what?"

Azula pointed at Zuko, obviously frustrated. "Mr. Lazy over here won't do me the tiny favor of checking my engine," Azula huffed.

"Azula I'm busy…and hungry," Zuko groaned.

Azula clasped her hands together. "Please? It won't take long. And you're so good with cars, I trust you as much as any other mechanic."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll take a look, but I'm not promising any miracles, okay? Just stop begging."

Azula let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, I owe you one Zuko."

Zuko looked at Aang who stood by, merely analyzing the spectacle. "You're not any good with cars, are you Aang?"

"Not really…I'll just hang around."

"Okay, I won't be long."

Aang nodded, watching Azula and Zuko leave the room; his smile immediately melting off his face the moment Azula was out of his sight. She was so good, it was scary. Aang shook his head as he slowly walked up the steps, back to Zuko's room. Reaching for the door knob, his pale hand lingered for a moment. Slowly, his head turned to Azula's bedroom door which was slightly ajar. As if Aang had no control, his hand slipped off Zuko's door, and his entire body faced Azula's room across the hall. It was as if the dark wooden door now had neon arrows pointing at it in all directions, daring him…no, inviting him to enter.

Aang looked down the steps, and realized that the house was nearly completely silent. The opportunity was too good to pass up. Aang reminded himself of this, and mentally promised that he would only take a peek…for a minute.

Checking his back one more time, finding the coast totally clear, Aang turned the door knob, stepping into Azula's expansive quarters. The smell of vanilla hit him like a tidal wave, as he moved further into the room, dismissing the front area where there was a table and some other furniture. He walked into the heart of the room to look for…anything, really. Aang would be satisfied with just the smallest morsel of to explain what he considered a speedy and drastic transition. Maybe he'd find something explaining her motives…but that was wishful thinking.

He moved first to her mirror, and the table directly in front of it. But all he saw were brushes, makeup, and bottles of perfume. That was useless. He stopped, tapping his chin, reminding himself that he didn't have much time.

"Think like a girl. Where would I hide secret things…" He thought for a moment, before nearly exclaiming, "Aha!" In a moment, he was on his knees, crawling to look under Azula's bed. In the dark space, he could make out some mint wrappers and… three shoe boxes.

"Bingo."

He took one of the large show boxes, opening it up like a Christmas present in his lap as he crossed his legs. It was filled with papers. Aang anxiously picked a packet up, realizing that they were merely essays and other schoolwork. Crown achievements of Azula, but they did little to curb his curiosity.

He reached for the second one, finding wads of old and new receipts, before pushing that one aside in frustration as well. The last one; the third box…he knew that would be it. _That_ would be the incriminating evidence he ached for. He could literally feel his hands tremble in anticipation as he reached for the smaller box, lifting the lid slowly.

"Wow, great," Aang sighed in defeat. This one was filled with pictures. "What's up with her and shoe boxes?" He asked himself, as he slid the final box under the bed. He stood, his knees cracking, as he surveyed the room with his hands on his narrow hips. "Think like a girl…think like a—" Aang's feet instinctively moved to Azula's large wardrobe, but was soon disappointed with that location as well; the only thing he found was dresses and tops.

Maybe there was nothing tangible at all. Aang did have to give Azula _some_ credit; she wasn't stupid, obviously. She had proven her craftiness, and a hidden talent of manipulation. She had tied all of her loose ends, managed to fool everyone, and as far as Aang knew, she only slipped up once, but even that was chance. There was no way that finding any evidence would be easy; she was too smart than that. But he was smarter, and spurred on by good intentions.

Aang shook his head, realizing that he was wasting too much time contemplating. He wanted to look out the window to see what Azula and Zuko were doing, but someone would probably see him.

"Okay, think. Katara cleans this room every single day. It must be somewhere where she wouldn't clean. Somewhere—" Aang's eyes widened as his gaze fell upon Azula's left bedside table, where one of the drawers were slightly ajar. He rubbed his hands in anticipation, bending down to pull the drawer out. It was messy; pens, notepads, and couple of magazines were its contents. He took one of the two legal pads which were crammed in the drawer, leafing through it quickly. His heart sped up, as he read the words on each page, realizing that they were just things she had written down to remind herself of later. Aang was careful to put everything back the way he found it, nearly running to the identical table on the other side of the bed.

This drawer was completely empty, save for a few pens and a single ornate notebook…a diary? Aang gasped, this was it. He picked up the book, only to find it waited down by…a lock. He turned over the small silver lock, cursing to himself. Aang was sure that the answers to all of his questions were in this diary; otherwise Azula wouldn't have gone through the trouble of locking it. No: some tiny lock was not going to be the end all.

He sprang to his feet running to Azula's table with all of her hair products. He rummaged through a shallow glass tray, filled with head bands and clips, until he found the small black bobby pin he was searching for.

Aang thanked the Spirits that Zuko always took him along to be his accomplice on his many shenanigans throughout the years. Aang had picked up a few things, and he had watched Zuko pick a few locks in his time…knowledge he never actually needed until now.

He straightened the pin completely, jamming it into the lock, and wiggling it around until…Aang had never loved a clicking sound so much in his life. The rather cheap lock sprung open, and Aang wasted not another moment taking it off, and opening the book. The very first page was slightly frayed and colored, filled with Azula's neat and slanted handwriting in crisp blue ink.

 _" **March 21, 1952:**_

 _I went to Mother's grave today, and Zuko came with me for moral support. I'm glad he was there to—"_

Aang snorted, flipping the page. "And this is how you repay him…" But that entry was more than two years old. Aang flipped through several other entries which were also written in 1952, until he came across a blank page, followed by more writing. It was definitely Azula's penmanship, but this entry was rather sloppy, as if she was writing it in extreme haste.

 _" **June 2, 1954:** "_

That was this year; Aang took a deep breath, hardly able to contain his excitement.

 _"I knew it. I totally knew the moment I laid eyes on Katara that Zuko would become smitten with her; she's too good for him to resist. The girl, our new maid, she is quite the extraordinary colored. She's quite educated and charming, sassy and vibrant. She's a beautiful girl; tanned with curly dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes, and calming voice. But her innocence and strength…that's what's damned her to Zuko's grasp. The alluring fox that he has been known to be—"_

"Alluring fox? What the hell…" Aang resisted commenting any further as he continued to read.

 _"I fear that he's already swept her off her tiny little feet. I've been watching the two and when Zuko began being kind to the girl, I knew his intentions immediately. He's a man, they're all too predictable. (Especially when the only foreign people he's ever been amicable with is Yugoda, and sometimes Jee.)_

 _That hot head Jian nearly struck Katara in pubic, and Zuko defended her with all his might. He came home (Father was away on business), bloody. It was sickening. Needless to say, that the house has been in absolute pandemonium, since, all because of this girl. Father read Zuko the riot act, Zuko was gone the whole night (probably to his precious pond), but what's worse is the development I just made. A couple of days ago, as Katara was leaving, I saw a book poking out of her bag. I asked her about it, and she dodged my questions, quite terrible at hiding her lies. I went to Jee, for I knew Zuko sent him to fetch something the night before…and imagine my surprise when I find out it's the same book, the same brand-new copy I found Katara with."_

"She's getting worked up over a book? What the hell is wrong with her?" Aang skipped down the page, as her handwriting became sloppier throughout the entry.

 _"I better keep an eye on them…I know Zuko. He'll snatch her up completely the moment he gets a chance, and Katara won't be able to resist. The poor girl; she has no idea who the hell she's dealing with."_

Aang skipped a few other pages, coming to a more recent entry.

 _" **August 30, 1954:**_

 _There's been a tension between Zuko and me, maybe all this talk of fires and the Loyalists is going to his head, and he fears for his beloved "Katara". I haven't had much time to write lately, but so much has happened. Two houses were burned down in Katara's neighborhood, and of course, Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor had to go save her. It truly makes me sick. I'm surprised that Father didn't pick up on Zuko's peculiar behavior, for he tore out of the house without listening to reason. But Mai did…she's much more attentive than I thought._

 _I must be brief, for supper is in fifteen minutes. Okay: last week, I went to Mai's house to spend the night, but she was feeling ill so I came home. I parked my car, only to find the two lovebirds sneaking out of the house by way of the darkened patio. Fucking hell, how long has it been and they're already so damn sloppy?"_

Aang blinked at Azula's salty words; she rarely swore. He found out new things about her every day.

 _"Needless to say, I followed them. Our little seducer made it too easy, with his flashlight, and their nervous whispering leading the way. Well, Zuko took her to the pond, and I must admit, the set up was quite romantic. But I made a mistake; he heard someone in the woods, and he was so close to finding me…but then he turned away."_

Aang sighed, shaking his head; Azula needed serious help. He was aware that Azula knew too much information for there not to be some spying involved…but following them to the woods at night? How far was she willing to go for this?

The ticking of the clock made Aang read a few more entries, but not in their entirety. It was mainly Azula lamenting, reporting any gestures she saw between the "lovebirds" (as she often referred to them), or her noting changes in Zuko's personality. Aang did notice, however, that even in the entry where Azula wrote on the fires in Katara's neighborhood, her tone was turning colder. Her stance of being a protectorate as expressed in the earlier entries was dissipating, and it was replaced by a sense of betrayal by Zuko and disgust.

Yet again, Aang had to give her some credit. Azula had been fooling everyone since…June? It was now the beginning of November. How exhausting.

 _" **September 13, 1954:**_

 _Mai has been such an asset. She's keen on discovering Katara, I know that she's close…she's much more persistent than I thought she would be. The poor girl still loves Zuko, and doesn't want to move on; it's what fuels her determination…but I'll take whatever I can get."_

 _" **September 22, 1954:**_

 _Mai approached me in the courtyard today on campus. She early dragged me to the bathroom where she locked the door. My steadfast patience has been rewarded. Yesterday, she saw Zuko buying a necklace (for his Katara, no doubt), and it has crushed her. Yet, Mai isn't the airhead which everyone takes her for. Emotionless and fake, yes. Dramatic…perhaps, but she can be quick as a whip, I swear it. Due to her quick thinking, she was able to get a thorough look at the necklace. Now, it's just a matter of waiting—"_

Aang's ears perked up, as he heard Zuko and Azula close the front door. He sprang up, taking the lock which was next to him, and closing the diary, being careful to put it back in the same place where he had found it. He snatched up the misshapen bobby pin as well, putting it into his pants pocket. He sped walked to the door, taking one last look around the room, making sure that it looked untouched; it did.

Aang tiptoed out of the room, turning slowly to close Azula's door softly.

"Aang? Aang, is that you?"

Every muscle in his body tensed, as he turned around, only to find Katara, peering at him over a stack of towels. He sighed happily, running a hand through his hair. "Hey Katara, it's been a while."

"It has…but what were you doing in Azula's room?"

Aang looked towards her door, as he heard Azula and Zuko's footsteps coming up the stairs. "I was looking for an eraser; Zuko didn't have any," Aang rushed out quickly, just as Azula and Zuko came to the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Azula! Is your car alright?" Katara asked.

Azula smiled. "Thanks for asking Katara, it's just fine, Zuko fixed it right up," Azula said patting her brother on the back. "You should be proud of him," Azula said with a slight smirk, looking directly at the maid.

Aang's eyes narrowed as he caught the comment which he assumed flew over the heads of Zuko and Katara. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Zuko, I didn't know you could fix cars," Katara said with a smile, patting her stack of towels.

Aang groaned, not wanting to prolong an interaction between Zuko and Katara while they were under the watchful eye of Azula.

Zuko shrugged, looking towards Azula. "I tinker a little, I guess."

Katara smiled at Zuko, fixing her hair with her free hand. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I have to go fix supper, and take these towels downstairs."

"Here, I'll get those, Katara," Zuko quickly said, not giving her a chance to resist, as he took the four towels. The two walked down the steps, picking up another conversation, leaving Azula and Aang at the top of the staircase.

Aang turned to Azula, who looked down the steps in a daze. "They're quite tender with each other," Azula said almost to herself, then turning to Aang.

"Not really, Zuko was just being polite."

Azula nodded, giving Aang a forced smile. "You're right of course Aang. You're staying for supper, right?"

Aang cleared his throat, nodding.

"Great, I'm going to wash up," Azula said happily.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** It's been a long time since I've written (school had held me hostage), so here's a long chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

" _Zuko, you can't carry me! Are you insane?" Katara squealed, rubbing her bare arms as a cool summer breeze rolled past her. She turned nervously, looking at the movers who waited on the street impatiently by their small red truck._

 _Zuko tilted his head to the side, glancing quickly at the hired help who were all lighting cigarettes despite the warm weather. "Yes, I can! I've carried you before. C'mon Katara, you're still as light as a feather," he assured her with a grin._

" _No, I'm not…" Katara grumbled, looking down at her swelling stomach._

 _Zuko sighed lightly, resting his hands on Katara's shoulders. "Do we have to go over this again?"_

" _No…"_

" _Listen Katara, we're finally out of that that tiny apartment!"_

 _Katara nodded. "I know."_

" _I know? That's all you have to say? We should be rejoicing! Goodbye tiny bed! We'll never have to cook in that unbearable kitchen, or fiddle with the lousy air conditioning anymore!" Zuko stated triumphantly._

" _We made do," Katara reminded him with a shrug._

" _We sure did, but look, honey." Zuko turned Katara slightly, so they both faced their new home, taking in its entire splendor. The three-story house was made of a rich creamy stucco, which complimented the auburn clay roof. The front façade was covered with windows with dark red shutters, and an expansive white porch graced the front as well. "A five-bedroom house, all to ourselves. In the back, there's a fenced in yard, where Zuko Junior and I will practice firebending," Zuko smiled, rubbing his wife's stomach affectionately. "Or, if we have a beautiful mini-Katara, then there's also a garden in the back with a pond, where I'm sure you'll teach her all of your secrets to waterbending."_

 _Katara laughed, covering her husband's hand which rested on her ever-expanding middle. "What if we have twins?"_

 _Zuko beamed from ear to ear. "Even better! But first, we need to actually get into the house. Correction, I actually have to carry you into the house, my dear wife. I'm not one for breaking tradition…"He joked._

 _Katara sighed. "Alright, just don't drop me or 'Zuko Junior', got it?" She warned._

" _Got it," Zuko assured her quickly, wasting not another moment to sweep her up in his strong embrace. Katara's arms quickly wrapped around Zuko's neck, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he took a large step over the home's threshold. Zuko gently set his wife down, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, as they each took a moment of silence to look at the empty house. "Now I know it isn't a mansion—"_

 _Katara put a hand on Zuko's chest to silence him. "We don't need a mansion. This house is beautiful, Zuko, honestly. It's absolutely huge, what are we going to do with all of the spare rooms?" Katara asked laughing, looking around the expansive bottom floor._

" _I guess we'll just have to make lots of Zuko Juniors and fill up the house," Zuko whispered, pulling Katara in for another kiss._

 _Katara happily obliged, still giggling at Zuko's comment. She pulled away slowly as she heard the gruff voice of one of the movers call from the doorway._

" _Excuse me, Mister, Misses…"He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he watched the couple untangle from each other's embrace._

" _Yes?" Zuko asked, his arm still protectively around Katara._

" _Some woman's here. Uhh…saying she's the maid?"_

 _Katara looked up at Zuko, a look of puzzlement on her face, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Azula? Does she know she's a day early?"_

 _Zuko scoffed impatiently, as he walked to the door, looking out onto the extensive front yard, where Azula was making her way up the drive way. Zuko sighed as he shook his head, a hand resting on his hip, the other to rubbing his forehead. "Azula, didn't I tell you to come tomorrow?"_

" _No…you said today."_

" _What the hell are you supposed to do today when nothing's in the house yet?"_

 _Azula's normally dark long tresses had been cut, and done up quickly in a hideous bun with haphazardly cut bangs framing her face. Her pale yet clear skin was now clammy, taking on a grayish tint. And her light gold eyes held a certain dimness, the rough exterior of her face matched her hands, which were dry and cracked, much like the hands of any common maid who scrubbed floors and washed clothes every day for a living._

" _I guess you'll have to come back tomorrow…I'm sure you can mop the floor or something then," Zuko scoffed, waving his hand, as if he was dismissing her. "Katara's waiting for me. Go catch a bus or something."_

 _Azula opened her mouth to protest—_

Azula rolled onto her back, as a loud groan escaped her dry lips. Her incessant alarm clock was screeching away, causing her to slam it so hard in annoyance that her palm began to ache only moments later. She shielded her eyes from the enormous amount of sunlight which was pouring in through the window by her canopy bed, whose drapes were up. Sitting up slowly, she stretched her stiff arms out by reaching backward.

It was happening again. Nearly a month free of dreams, and out of the blue, she was cursed with another; a new one, in fact. Azula rubbed her temples, as she tried to recall the details. Oh yes, she was a maid and working for Katara and Zuko, no less. Katara was obviously pregnant, and they were moving into a house, and—this dream was definitely the most bizarre one to date. Usually, her dreams which were related to Zuko and Katara made sense…but this one? There was no way in hell that Zuko could be with Katara and afford such a beautiful house. And even if he magically did somehow, there was no way in hell she'd be his maid…no, that was Katara's job.

Azula snorted at the thought, walking around her bed to her right bedside table, to retrieve her diary where she occasionally recorded dreams. She took the ornate book out, resting it on top of her bed, lifting up her mattress to retrieve the key which rested under the mattress on the wooden frame. Sighing, she proceeded to unlock her diary, writing with pure vehemence.

* * *

"Zuko, didn't you hear me calling for you?" Ozai stood by his seat at the set dining table, watching his out of breath son slip on a jacket. "Take off your coat Zuko, so we can eat," Ozai suggested, obviously irritated.

Zuko looked to the lunch waiting on the table which the staff had prepared and his empty setting. Azula sat in her usual place, quietly peering at him as her chin rested on her clasped hands. "No can do Father. I got to go."

Ozai blinked, tilting his head. "Go? Go where exactly?"

"I'm meeting up with some friends for lunch," Zuko looked at his watch quickly. "And I'm running late, sorry."

"What friends? I thought they all hated you?" Azula asked bluntly, shifting to lay her linen napkin in her lap.

Zuko couldn't help the scowl which immediately appeared on his face. "Well, at least the ones I have aren't annoying airheads like Mai."

Azula scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you like it Zuko."

"Sure, I do. Just like how you like Jian—"

"Enough!" Ozai halted the argument with the single word. "I can't bear the squabbling, you two act like damn children sometimes."

"We're sorry Father," Azula apologized, as Ozai was seated. "I was just curious to know who exactly Zuko's meeting, that's all."

Zuko's eyes narrowed at his intrusive sister. "It's no one you know."

"Try me," Azula shrugged, finally looking at her brother again, watching him squirm.

"How about, it's none of your business, then?"

"Zuko…" Ozai warned quietly.

"It's okay Father, he's probably going to meet some girl and he's just embarrassed." Azula grinned, turning to Ozai.

"Zuko? Meeting a girl? Never!" Ozai joked, taking a drink of water.

Azula looked at her watch for dramatic effect, then at her brother whose hands were stuffed in his pockets. "Well, tell her I said 'hi', will you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, addressing his father. "I'll be home around eight."

"Alright, go and don't stay out too late; you're working in the office tomorrow."

Zuko nodded, running a hand through his hair, turning to leave. "Okay, I'll see you two later."

Ozai watched his son leave the room, but the clinking of Azula's utensils soon drew him out of his thoughts.

After a few moments of eating, Azula paused, swallowing before addressing her silent and motionless uncle. "Are you well, Father?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear," he responded quickly, with a smile. "I was thinking, that's all."

"May I ask what's troubling you?"

"Oh, just Zuko. He's been acting strange lately, don't you think?"

Azula paused. "No, not really."

"Perhaps I'm reading into things too much, but since the summer, he's like a new man. His temper has calmed— "

"What about that fight he got in with Jian over the summer? That was _definitely_ a temper flare."

"Granted…but there was something different to that. He wasn't fighting for the sake of fighting, but defending a woman." Ozai laughed at the thought. "I'd like to think that I've raised him well, and he can be a somewhat good son. But I never thought I'd have Zuko telling me how he felt it necessary to defend the honor of a woman."

"A colored woman."

Ozai blinked, as if he had forgotten. He nodded, taking a drink of water. "You're right, one of our maids, wasn't it?"

"Yes, her name is Katara…Zuko's quite taken with her."

"Oh yes, your…friend?"

"You could call her that."

Ozai finally picked up his fork, looking down at his full plate. "Taken with her? What's that supposed to mean?" Ozai asked with a chuckle.

Azula shrugged. "They're friends. He always speaks well of her."

"Really…" Ozai's voice trailed off as he tilted his head. "Zuko's _friends_ with a maid? That's impossible."

Azula laughed. "I think not. She's quite a sweet girl, Father, that Katara. Aang too is fond of her."

"Yes, but Aang's friendly with anyone. This is Zuko we're talking about here."

Azula looked around the room as if she was embarrassed. "Father, I'm not one for gossip."

"It's not gossip Azula, I'm just curious about this Water Tribe girl. I hear so much about our other staff…but never about her."

"Okay," Azula shifted in her seat, flipping her hair as she thought of the appropriate words. "Katara, she's a simple and gentle soul. She's shy, but it's quite endearing. And she can be comical at times. I don't know anyone who wouldn't enjoy her company."

"You speak fondly of her too. This girl must be something," Ozai said with a snigger. "But I'm sure that calling her and Zuko 'friends' is a bit of a stretch."

Azula watched her father silently, letting the conversation die there.

* * *

Zuko sat silently in his car, looking at his watch for the hundredth time. In the time that he had been waiting, he had brushed his hair, flossed his teeth, and made sure the passenger seat was clean. Even after all of that he was still waiting. Zuko looked around his surroundings, at the dense forest which was dotted with shades of green, red, orange, and yellow, wondering why anyone would build a road in the secluded spot.

"Zuko," Katara gasped, opening the passenger door. Zuko had been in such a daze, he hadn't noticed her walking up to the car. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay," he lied. "You're not too late."

"Is what I'm wearing okay? You didn't exactly tell me what we were doing…"

Zuko turned on the car, as he looked at Katara's attire. "Yeah, you should be fine."

"How far are we going, Zuko?"

"About forty minutes. If I drive fast enough, we'll be there by one thirty." Zuko looked straight ahead, pulling out of the road in the back woods. "And before you even ask, I'm not telling you where we're going."

"I wasn't going to ask…"

"Yes, you were. I just saved you the breath."

"What if you give me a hint? Just a little one, Zuko?"

"Nope. If I tell you, it sort of ruins the idea of a 'surprise'. Just sit back, look pretty, and keep me company, and before you know it, we'll be there."

"Alright. You take surprises way too seriously."

"See, I hate surprises. I like to more or less know what's coming." He stopped the car completely at a red stop sign, taking the time to look at Katara. "But, I know that you love to be surprised, so I figured it's something tiny I could do for you."

"Zuko, nothing you do is tiny, especially for me."

Zuko smiled as the car began moving again. "If I'm going to do something, I may as well go all out. I know you'd do the same. Plus, we hardly get to be alone, so when we are, I want it to be perfect."

"That was nearly poetic."

"It sounded sappy," Zuko chided himself. "We can forget I said that," he informed Katara, embarrassed.

"You're not a sap, you're just…sweet," Katara nodded as she found the right word to describe Zuko. "Yes, I'd say that's what you are."

"You're just saying that because you don't like to hurt anyone's feelings."

"No, it's true."

"Hmm…" Zuko said quietly, as if her was thinking whether or not he liked the description. "You know, no one's ever called me 'sweet' before, and you're probably the last."

Katara laughed at Zuko's remark. "What do people usually say to you then?"

"Well, girls usually call me a stud—" he paused for Katara's giggles. "Well not to my face at least, but I hear word gets around. But give them some time, and they're usually calling me a bastard, and that's sometimes followed with a milkshake to the face, or a slap; take your pick."

Katara covered her mouth, as her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, has that really happened to you before?"

Zuko shrugged. "I deserved it. But what about you; are you a milkshake or a back-hand kind of girl?"

Katara laughed at the question. "I don't know Zuko! Neither! Maybe a water whip."

"Water whip, very effective."

Katara smiled, watching the landscape of the colored leaves, and the rolling mountains and dormant volcanoes in the distance. "I've never been this way before, even though it's so near to my house. I haven't really been anywhere, actually."

"Well, now that you have me, all that will change. I'll take you everywhere; we'll go to Shu Jing, Gaoling, Omashu —"

"Have you been to all of those places?"

"Not really, we only stayed in Gaoling for a week."

Katara blinked; she was twenty, and had never left the Fire Nation before except her move from the Southern Water Tribe. "Our experiences are so different."

"Well now, it doesn't have to be. You can go to all of those places too."

"You make it sound so simple, Zuko."

"It is. There's nothing stopping us. Tomorrow, we could be in Kyoshi Island, if we wanted."

"It's weird. But I sort of like the Fire Nation. I don't need to go to Kyoshi Island to be happy."

"But it's nice…"

Katara shrugged. "Is flying scary? Like to be so high up in the air…"

"What, are you afraid of heights?"

"Not really, it's just the thought of flying…it's unnatural."

Zuko chuckled, looking at her again with a tight grin. "Wait, wait!" Zuko burst out quickly. He pointed towards Katara's window at a road sign. "Look Katara, that's where we're going."

Katara read the sign out loud, turning to Zuko quickly. "Jang Hui?"

"What, Jang Hui?" Zuko turned in his seat confused, looking at the sign which was now in the distance that had a boat beside the name. "No! Ember Island."

Katara too turned in her seat, hoping she could catch another glimpse, but it was long gone. "Like… _the_ Ember Island?"

Zuko nodded. "Unless there's another one and I'm seriously confused."

Katara's eyes fell to her lap, as she reasoned out loud. "But…how? Like how are we going to be able to get there and in?"

"Did you forget? I'm Zuko, son of the Ozai," Zuko stated simply, as if that explained it all.

Katara laughed at the irony, sitting back in her seat. "Ember Island; you know that's probably like the most fabled area around here? Well at least for the colored folk, who only get to see it if they're cleaning someone's house."

"Well, now you can tell all your friends that you've been there." Zuko tapped his chin quickly. "…or maybe you shouldn't," Zuko corrected himself.

"So, what are we going to do there?"

"Remember Katara, it's a 'surprise'?"

"Oh yeah, that."

"Cheer up, we'll be there soon."

Katara nodded, reaching over to turn the dials on Zuko's radio to see if there was anything on. After a couple of minutes, she reclined in her seat, looking out the window. As they came to a stoplight, Zuko began to speak again.

"This morning, Azula was interrogating me, trying to figure out where I was going."

"What did you say?"

"That it was none of her damn business."

"Zuko, you didn't!"

"I didn't actually say that, Katara. Lately, she's been aggravating me so much! I don't know what it is, but sometimes just being around her, or around her _and_ Mai, makes a man want to smoke. But I can't."

"You can't smoke?" Katara asked confused.

Zuko took his eyes off the road momentarily, looking at Katara's puzzled expression. "I thought I told you? I quit smoking…well, mostly."

Katara smiled, clasping her hands together excitedly. "No, you never said anything. I'm so proud of you Zuko! I know how hard it can be to quit. Sangok, he used to smoke and it took him a couple of tries to quit."

"Yeah, well I figured that if I was going to be with you, I'd have to give up the cigarettes. I knew that the smoke irritated your throat and you didn't like the smell of it. And having a girl gag any time you try to kiss or touch her is a recipe for disaster."

"I'm sure it is," Katara said laughing. "Zuko, you are so thoughtful and kind, you're so hard on yourself, but I think you're an amazing person. Really I do."

"I can't help it when I'm with you."

"Well don't change, okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

Katara took Zuko's offered hand, which supported her as she stepped out his family's boat that they used to get from the mainland after their drive to the docks. There was a slight ocean breeze, and Katara had to take a moment to push the hair out of her face, so she could get a full view of the beach house Zuko had docked at.

"Tui and La," Katara whispered, dropping Zuko's hand as she moved closer to the home. She turned to Zuko who moved to stand next to her. "Zuko…this house is beautiful. It's so rustic and elegant. It's like no other house I've ever seen before."

Zuko laughed, as he looked at the two-story beach house, which had an old, traditional exterior, but was filled with the most up-to-date necessities. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite properties. But wait till you see the private beach!"

Katara put a hand to her heart, as she walked up the steps to the front door. "I still can't believe I'm on Ember Island."

"It's a pity we can only be here for the day," Zuko began, retrieving the house keys from his pocket. "The next time we come here, we have to stay longer. And I can show you everything."

Moments later, the main wooden door to the beach house swung open, and Zuko held his arm out, motioning for Katara to go inside. She wandered in without hesitation, walking through the rooms on the bottom floor.

"Zuko, this house is so beautiful," Katara yelled from the kitchen, as Zuko closed the front door. "I wish we could stay here longer too," she informed him, as she came back into full view.

"Well," Zuko began, holding Katara's hips as she neared. "We can stay here tonight. Stay up talking till the morning as we drink the best wine. Go to bed just as the sun comes up…" Zuko couldn't help but laugh as Katara giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

"Or we could spend the day here and you could get me home at a decent hour so my Dad doesn't kill me."

"Or that too…" Zuko conceded, kissing her softly on the cheek. He pushed some hair out of her face, one of his favorite things to do. "My parents built this house near the cliffs, which are less than a mile away. But feel free to do whatever, I need to go get some stuff that's in my room."

"Okay." Katara took it upon herself to look about the living room, moving to the ornate fireplace, her attention caught by some photographs on the mantle. She loved looking at pictures of Zuko and his family; it made her feel closer to him. She picked up a small wooden frame, which surrounded a picture of a younger Ozai and another man, holding a chubby dark haired baby between them. Katara silently looked at the picture, until Zuko came back into the room, holding a backpack. "This is you, right?" Katara asked, her thumb flicking some dust off the glass.

Zuko stood behind Katara, looking over her shoulder, laughing as he saw the picture. "Yeah, that's me at like two. Remember I said I was super chubby until I was thirteen?"

Katara nodded, smiling as she looked up at the thinner Zuko who pointed at the glass frame.

"Well, there's proof. And that's my father's older brother, Uncle Iroh."

Katara looked closer at the faded colored photograph, at his uncle. His hair too was dark but with flecks of grey and had the trademark golden eyes. Katara put the picture back on the mantle, taking down another one. "Oh my, your parents on their wedding day?"

Zuko nodded, zipping up the bag. "Yeah."

"Your dad looks so handsome," Katara commented, nearly gasping at the black and white photograph.

"Yeah, he's so old now."

"No, he's not," Katara corrected him with a grin.

"I think so." Zuko pointed at his mother. "My father still has her wedding dress, you know. He got rid of most of her clothes, but he still keeps that dress in his closet. It's never been washed or anything."

Katara looked at Zuko, still holding onto the frame. "That's so sad," was the only thing she could muster.

"It's been years. We all find ways to cope."

Katara figured that Zuko wouldn't want to dwell on his mother, so she pointed at the backpack he had just thrown over his shoulder. "What's that for?"

"Just some stuff we'll need for our little hike. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

As Aang jogged up the steps of the estate, he looked to his left, grimacing at his terrible parking job. All of his attention was focused on his slanted car, nearly causing him to run into Ozai's chauffer who was jogging down the steps in the opposite direction, nearly colliding with Aang.

"Hey Aang, how goes it?" Jee asked, stopping quickly.

"Well," Aang laughed. He continued up the stairs, before Jee called for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Aang, would you do me a favour?" The tall man asked, reaching into his breast pocket, retrieving a letter. "I'm planning to take Mr. Ozai to a meeting, and I forgot to give this to Ms. Azula, but she just left the house. Would you mind dropping this somewhere in her room for me?"

Aang quickly looked down at the white envelope, then back at the chauffer. "Of course," Aang agreed, taking the letter.

"Thanks!" Jee exclaimed, jogging to Ozai's black town car.

Aang simply nodded, turning to walk up the remainder of the steps. As another servant opened the front door for him, Aang looked down at the crisp letter, to the top right corner where he saw a couple of first class stamps. His curiosity heightened, turning his attention to the left corner, where a pristine letter head in rolling cursive neatly read "The Royal Northern Water Tribe Academy for Girls". Aang stopped in his tracks, in the middle of the foyer, as he read the title again out loud. Silently he read the subtitle, his light eyes narrowing, for he was sure he was misreading the cursive type.

Aang made his way up the spiral staircase towards Zuko's room, as he wondered why the this Northen Water Tribe School would be sending a letter to Azula Pendragon; she had no business with them. Actually, Aang wasn't so sure, because it seemed that every day, he learned something new about her.

Pushing open Zuko's unlocked bedroom door, Aang walked directly to his neat desk, where he immediately spotted the book he had leant Zuko a couple of days ago, and the reason for his quick visit. For a moment, his mind drifted from the peculiar letter to Zuko and Katara, wondering what they were doing that very moment. Aang laughed in Zuko's face when he had informed Aang of his intentions two weeks ago, for he was sure his friend would not be able to pull off an all-day excursion without some sort of hiccup. But Aang had no reason to doubt that Zuko hadn't been successful, for he hadn't returned yet; he was glad.

Spending time with Katara always made Zuko so happy, and he knew that Zuko was completely beside himself at the prospect of spending the entire day with her. Aang thought on how joyful and vibrant Zuko had become, and wondered why on earth Azula, someone who was supposed to love him, wanted to destroy such a thing. Aang actually knew the answer, for he read it for himself weeks ago when he read Azula's nauseating catalogue of deceit. Aang had concluded that Azula was simply selfish. She knew how Zuko felt, but she wasn't willing to afford her social standing or comfort for the "two lovebirds". Recalling Azula's private thoughts still made Aang a little queasy, even after all this time.

Aang threw his thick book on Zuko's bed, placed Azula's peculiar letter in the pocket of his jacket, and quickly opened Zuko's door, checking the hall way for any movement. A couple of chatting maids passed by Aang quietly, giving him a nod of acknowledgement as they disappeared down the staircase. Aang waited for a little longer, only venturing across the hall when he was certain that there was no one nearby.

He quickly stepped into Azula's room, closing the heavy door behind him, which creaked as he did so. Aang looked at the loud hinges, cracking the door open slightly, so he could hear if anyone was coming. Turning from the door, Aang nearly gasped as he looked upon Azula's extremely messy room. Clothes were strewn about on her bed, and floor, making Aang wonder if there was anything left in her closet. The wooden vanity in front of Azula's mirror was littered with an array of brushes and ribbons, some lying nearby on the floor. Judging by the state of the room, Aang concluded that wherever Azula was off to, she was in a hurry. He just hoped it wasn't to spy on Zuko and Katara.

Aang still wished that the part of the Azula whom he had grown to love was still there, perhaps just a little hidden by her new personality…but he was quickly losing hope. Just by paying more attention to her, from her body language to her mere choice of words, Aang was becoming fully convinced that the monster who narrated her journal entries was indeed consuming beautiful and once friendly Azula.

Aang moved to the messy vanity, easily finding a bobby pin amidst the disorder. He stretched it out as he took a seat on Azula's large bed, not bothering to push aside the clothing which sat atop the bed. With haste, he pulled out the drawer which contained the ornate and locked diary, opening it yet again with ease. As his cool and slender fingers grasped the tiny lock, he heard Azula's bedroom door creak open.

"You just left, didn't you Azula?" Aang heard Yugoda ask in her distinctive and maternal voice from the hallway.

"I know, but I was in such a hurry, that I forgot my purse. I think I left it in my room."

Aang didn't even wait for Azula to finish her explanation before he sprang up, locking Azula's diary, and placing it back in its designated drawer. Aang sent up a prayer of thanks that Azula's room was so large, so by the time she had reached to the portion of her quarters where she actually slept, Aang was standing by the front of her bed, the letter from the school in hand.

Azula laughed as she walked toward her vanity, stopping cold in her tracks as she saw Aang standing in front of her bed. For once, she did little to mask her emotions, for her surprise was apparent as her neck craned backwards in astonishment. She pushed her straight hair behind her ear, made a quick glance to her bedside table; the quick gesture didn't go unnoticed by Aang.

"Aang…what are you doing?

Aang had to take a moment before he could respond, afraid that Azula's sharp senses would detect his lies through the shakiness in his voice. "Sorry I just barged in."

Azula slowly raised an eyebrow, no doubt carefully analyzing him.

"But this came for you; Jee was in a hurry and sent me to deliver it."

Azula took the letter, her eyes still on Aang, never straying to the letter. "You do know Zuko isn't here, right? And neither is Katara."

Aang waved his hand. "I know. I came to pick up a book that I lent him."

"Oh," Azula finally looked down at the letter, looking back at Aang moments later, not the least bit surprised by the piece of mail. "Thanks, for this Aang."

Aang smiled. "Of course," he looked at his watch. "I better get going. My parents are coming home from their mission trip today."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Tell them I said 'hello', will you?"

"Sure, bye Azula!" Aang sauntered as coolly as possibly out of the room, so he never noticed Azula's silent wave. Nor did he stay to watch her retrieve her wallet from the top of her bed, where she noticed a dent in one of her dresses on the edge of her bed. Dropping her wallet, Azula moved to the indent, where it was obvious that someone had been sitting. And to the right, on her bedside table, Azula gingerly picked up a straightened black bobby pin, twisting it in examination.

* * *

"Zuko, let's go back. While there's still light out," Katara tried to convince Zuko, as he opened the door to the beach house.

"We'll come back Katara, I promise. But aren't you hungry?"

Katara looked out at the sun which would soon be retreating in the horizon, wishing that she and Zuko were back on the secluded beach playing in the water and practicing basic sparring methods that he taught her, with the backdrop of looking over the lush hills and valleys. She wished that she could relive that moment repeatedly, but Zuko persuaded her to walk back up with him, since it was nearly four o'clock and he had other things planned for her. She couldn't complain though, as nice as the crystalline waters and squishy sand were, the warmth of the house was welcomed, as Zuko quickly shut the door.

"Actually, I am hungry. Are we going somewhere?"

"Going somewhere? No," Zuko replied dropping his duffel bag on the couch. He stopped, turning to look at Katara, his golden eyes filled with excitement. "No, I'm going to cook for you."

Katara's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows came together, wondering if maybe the high air pressure was blocking her hearing. "You're going to do what, now?"

Zuko shook his head, guiding Katara to the kitchen by the small of her back. "I'm going to prepare a meal for you, Katara, and it's going to be the best thing you've ever had!"

Katara put a hand to her chest, her words quickly falling from her lips. "Oh Zuko, you really do too much for me. Let me cook _you_ dinner—" Katara paused as Zuko pulled out a stool for her to sit on, patting it loudly.

"You don't think I can do it, can you?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest with a grin.

"No, of course you can."

"You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. Now, I'm no master chef, but I think I can prepare a simple meal for my girl."

"Your girl?" Katara asked watching Zuko open the refrigerator.

"Or whatever you want to call yourself. But, don't go on and have a heart attack now, I'm not seasoning anything. I think I can handle some sautéing and putting a small komodo chicken in the oven. I got someone to do the hard stuff for me."

Katara laughed. "Let's just not set the house on fire, okay?" She watched Zuko stand over the stove, staring at its various knobs like it was a complex math equation. Katara stood from the seat Zuko had pulled out for her, resting a hand on his arm, swallowing a giggle. "Zuko, do you know how to turn the oven on?"

"Yeah…maybe you could help me a little?" He asked, grinning. "I am a little hopeless in the kitchen…"

"I like the idea of you cooking though. Maybe I should teach you," Katara joked, moving to the large sink to wash her hands.

Zuko took out some green beans from the refrigerator, still speaking to Katara though his back was to her. "So, what did you think about today?"

"It was amazing Zuko, I really loved it."

Zuko closed the refrigerator door, reaching for a pot from the hanging display. "I was nervous, because I've never taken anyone up here before, and I wasn't sure if you were a beachy-nature person," he admitted.

"To an extent I am, but you'd have to be a rock to not be moved by something so beautiful. Hey, don't forget to wash those," she reminded him, pointing to the beans. "How long have your family had this house for?"

"My parents had it made as soon as they got married and it took a year to build. Then they had me three years later…so wow. I guess it's been in the family for about twenty-four years. We hardly come here now. When Azula and I were kids, before our mother's sickness, we would come once every year. I guess too many memories of her. Now we just go to our villa in Shu Jing or the penthouse we have in Fire Fountain City."

"You know, I could count on one hand the number of people I know who own their own homes. And you have like…five?"

"Umm…give or take."

"Give or take?" Katara nearly squealed.

Zuko put the wet beans in a bowl, smiling at Katara's shock. He watched her examine the komodo chicken before putting it in the oven, and he realized that the thought of doing this with her every night actually didn't terrify him.

* * *

Sokka and Hakoda rounded their street corner, leaving their familiar bus stop in the distance. The sun was finally beginning to set, and the nip of the wind whipped at their cheeks, as the two men stuffed their fists into the pocket of their jackets. Silently, they passed the two charred lots which once belonged to the Sangok's family and Mrs. Anana, an event that seemed to be so far in the past.

"When are they going to fix those houses again? Have you heard anything about that?" Hakoda asked his son, looking at the brown grass and large beams of burnt wood; the sole remnants of the two homes. Shoots of green vegetation were beginning to spring up through the scorched earth, making the two plots appear even more deserted.

"Nope, I haven't heard anything," Sokka finally responded.

Hakoda scoffed, kicking a stone out of his path. "Son, I'll tell you…I reckon they'll sit there forever."

"Probably. The Mayor won't fix anything until he's got a full-scale revolt on his hands. Those houses are as forgotten as the jerkbenders who came here and torched them. And with Councilman Yeh Lu resigning, the Mayor probably won't want to kick up even more scandal for him."

Hakoda shook his head, as he and Sokka waited on the sidewalk for a car to pass. "What is the world coming to son?"

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, as he and his father walked across the street. Despite the slight chill of the colder season, children were playing on the sidewalk, skipping on chalk hop scotch tiles and playing four-square on the sidewalk. Hakoda sullenly looked at the neighborhood's youth, wondering 'who was next'.

"I'll tell you, in my day, no one would even _think_ of such calamity occurring, all over some Water Tribe fellow and a Fire Nation woman." Hakoda let out a whistle. "No sir, there'd sure enough be a lynching. Folks from my time knew better."

Sokka chuckled despite Hakoda's serious words, as he took the house keys out of his pocket. "Most of us today know better too, Dad."

Hakoda shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, you and your sister; you two have got two good heads on you. I know neither of you would go fooling around with no firebenders."

Sokka began to twist the knob of his front door, before he froze at his father's words.

"Now, I'm not saying Sangok deserved it, because his family were good people, but this is what happens. Burned down houses, beatings, pregnant Fire Nation girls, moving your family to back to the tribes!" Hakoda sighed as he brushed past Sokka, walking into his darkened home. Hakoda continued his rant as he shrugged off his jacket. "I do declare, my only prayer is that Tui and La keep—" Hakoda paused, looking at Sokka who stood still by the door, his dark hand clenched on the door knob. "Are you coming in, Sokka?"

Sokka blinked a couple of times, his throat going dry. Every time his father got started on the dangers of interracial mixing, or association, Sokka felt guilty and rotten to the core. He had been lying to him all this time, concealing the fact that his beloved daughter and blessed angel, Katara, was indeed sneaking off to do the very things which Hakoda found so disgraceful. Sokka may have charged at Zuko like a roaring bull, but deep down, he couldn't attack his sister in the same way. He knew that if Hakoda ever received even the slightest hint that Katara was with Zuko, all hell would break loose in his house, and there would be no way to fix it.

Sokka just hoped that if he maintained his silence, Katara would figure things out on her own; she wasn't dumb. She'd realize that a tryst with Zuko was all she could have, and she'd eventually want more. That sole hope spurred Sokka's silence, forcing him to be tight lipped whenever his father lamented on Sangok's family, or Ty Lee's disgraced clan.

"I mean just look. From time I was this high," Hakoda hovered his hand a couple of feet off the ground, "I knew that Ty Lee's family had been running things around here. And now, the Councilman's daughter is pregnant with a mixed sucker, and her lover had to flee on yonder, beaten and battered."

Sokka too took off his jacket, sighing at his father's speech. "Dad, I have heard this spiel near a hundred times now; don't you think I get it?"

"I know you do, these kind of things, they just get me heated. You know that." Hakoda sighed again, resting his large hands on his hips, until he looked up quickly at Sokka. "Where's Katara at?" Hakoda asked alarmed, just realizing that his daughter was missing.

"Remember? She's spending the day with some friends."

"Oh yeah, she was rushing us out of the house eagerly this morning."

Sokka acknowledged his father's memory with a silent "mhmm".

"Which friend, again?"

Sokka paused, taking a glass down from the cupboard to get a drink of water. "She told me earlier, but I forgot. She'll be back at a decent hour though, don't worry."

Hakoda sat down at his small table rubbing his temples. "I'm not worried, Katara's a good girl."

Sokka sat across from his father, silently sipping his water. He didn't have the heart, nor will power to continue the conversation.

* * *

Zuko held two records in his hands, as Katara watched amused from the table. Zuko looked back and forth at the two records, as if he was making the decision of a lifetime.

"Zuko, really, anything's fine. Put on what _you_ want!"

Zuko whistled as he found another record on the shelf. "Hey look! We have a The Nomads record. You like them, don't you?" Zuko asked, taking the vinyl record out of its sleeve.

"Yeah, put that on."

"You know, Aang and I saw them in concert last year? Front row seats…well, we were standing, really."

"Your father let you go to The Nomads concert?" Katara asked skeptically.

Zuko turned to Katara with a sheepish grin. "Oh, hell no. He thinks the trio sings the devils' music. That concert can be our little secret."

Katara laughed sweetly, as she picked up her plate, reaching for Zuko's as well. "Let's add it to the list!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing with those dishes?" Zuko asked, standing straight.

"Uhh…cleaning," Katara responded simply, figuring it was a dumb question as she walked towards the kitchen. "You made me an amazing meal and it's only fair that I clean up."

Zuko caught up with Katara in the kitchen, as the first song on the record began to fill the living room, drifting into the kitchen. Zuko took the plates from her, and placed them in the sink. "You're not a maid here, Katara," he assured her.

"I know. I'm not— "

"This is your day off and you deserve it. You work so hard, so this is my gift to you; a day where you don't have to worry about anything, _especially_ cleaning."

Katara touched Zuko's cheek, smiling at his words. "Zuko, you're always so kind to me. You've done so much, I don't even know where to begin to say thank you."

"You don't," Zuko explained, guiding Katara back to the living room, where the music was slightly louder. "I don't need any thanks," Zuko assured her as he sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him. "I like seeing you happy, that's all," Zuko said with a shrug.

"That's so simple," Katara said laughing.

"But it is so simple, that's the thing. You, plus me equals…awesome," he said awkwardly.

"Equals awesome?" Katara asked with a chuckle, pushing some of Zuko's black hair aside.

"Exactly."

"Zuko, sometimes, I feel like you give me so much, but I come up short," Katara admitted.

Zuko frowned, as Katara's cool finger tips brushed his forehead. "Don't say that. It's not true."

"I mean, you've given me picnics, and jewelry, and secret getaways…"

Zuko stopped Katara's hand which glided through his hair, holding it in his lap. "I want to do those things for you."

"I know."

Zuko looked Katara in the eye, swallowing before he spoke again. His gaze quickly fell to her legs which she had crossed on the couch, her feet on the ground. "I do these things because I love you, Katara." Zuko looked up, looking into Katara's eyes, curious to see whether he had scared her or not.

Katara blinked once, swallowing herself. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. "You…love _me_?" She asked pointing to her chest.

"Does it frighten you?" Zuko asked, tilting this head.

"No one's ever said that to me before," Katara said gasping quickly and sharply, ignoring the question. She put a hand to her chest, looking at Zuko quickly. "Sorry, it's…whoa," was all Katara could muster.

"I just thought…you should know, if you didn't already," Zuko said quietly.

Katara took a deep breath, looking at Zuko's hand which held hers tightly. "I love you too Zuko."

Zuko couldn't help himself, as he leaned in closer to Katara, taking her face in his hands, and bringing it closer his. "And what if I told you that knowing that frightens _me_?" Zuko whispered, Katara's nose tickling his.

"Why should it?"

"I don't have the best track record."

"I know Zuko, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I trust you nonetheless."

"I don't want to hurt you Katara. I want to give you everything."

Katara leaned forward, finally kissing Zuko, certain that nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

Zuko pulled Katara in for one last kiss, before she pulled away, her hand resting on the car door. "Zuko, I've really got to go now," she giggled.

"No, you don't…" He said hazily.

Katara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, as her hand brushed his jaw. "Zuko I loved every moment of today, but I bet Sokka and my dad are forming a search party as we speak."

"Okay, okay, you're right. Tell Sokka I said 'hi'!" Zuko joked as Katara shook her head, stepping out of the car, quietly closing the door. She waved to him outside through the window, pulling her jacket tightly around her. Zuko too waved, speeding off moments later.

Katara stood, watching the red lights of Zuko's convertible grow smaller and smaller, until they finally disappeared.

From the wooded area, Katara could easily see her fully illuminated home. All the shades were drawn, completely obscuring her view. Under the moon light, she checked her watch: seven on the dot. Not bad timing at all.

She shuffled through the dry leaves and twigs as quickly as her little feet could take her, to the back door of her home, which was never locked. Silently and quickly, she opened and closed the door, the warmth of her home immediately sending shivers up her spine, as she heard the hushed voices of her father and brother float from the living room.

"Shush!" Hakoda chided Sokka. "I think I heard her come in."

"You didn't hear nothing Dad. She probably isn't planning to come home for another thirty minutes."

"What in the hell could she be doing that late?"

Katara took off her jacket, listening to her brother and father squabble as usual, thoroughly amused.

"You know how girls are, when they get together, they always lose track of time. Isn't that right—"

"Sokka, I'm telling you; I think she's home."

Katara cleared her throat, finally speaking up. "You two were waiting up for me?"

"About time, we been waiting forever," Sokka scoffed.

Katara stopped by her room, tossing her jacket on her bed. Her ears picked up on more hoarse whispering, and shuffling in the room as she approached. "What are you guys doing?" Katara asked with a smile, finally walking to the threshold of the living room.

She found her brother and father standing awkwardly with their hands in their pockets, each flanking—

"Haru?" Katara asked, her bright blue eyes widening to saucers.

Hakoda grinned, looking at his daughter, whose arms fell limp to her side. "Surprise!"


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry for taking so long for an update, life got in the way! Enjoy!_

* * *

Katara stood at the threshold of her living room, trying to reconcile the fact that Haru was standing in her home, hundreds of miles away from where he was meant to be; in Ba Singe Se. Katara's gaze immediately fell to the large white cast around Haru's his left foot, afterward, noticing the wooden crutches which he leaned on. Dark stubble dotted his jaw, accompanying his longer hair which was partly brushed to the side.

Sokka looked nervously at his mute sister, then back to the injured earthbender to his left, who too was silent, each ogling the other. "Damn are you guys…not going to say anything?" Sokka finally interrupted the silence.

"Hi Katara," Haru said simply, with a small smile, his voice soft and kind; just as she had remembered.

Despite his greeting, Katara couldn't compel herself to move, and it took her a moment or two to develop a coherent sentence. "Haru…I can't believe you're really here."

"Me neither. But I don't think either of us saw this coming," he pointed to the large cast on his left foot with a smile. "It kind of disrupted my two-year contract. Three days after I wrote you my last letter, I fell backward in a fight; breaking my ankle. I had been recovering since then, but my coach let me come back home for my full recovery, seen as I'm no use in Ba Singe Se until I'm recovered."

Katara's hand slowly came up to cover her mouth; her full attention on Haru's cast. "Will you be able to fight again?" She asked, meeting his soft green eyes once again.

"Don't worry Katara. In several months, with physical therapy, and some visits to a healer, I'll be okay. All my expenses are being paid for by the gym. My coach is keeping my contract, so everything's okay, I promise. I just thought it best to come back down here, to be with my loved ones while I recover; I miss everyone so much."

Katara finally took a step toward Haru, finally noticing a couple of bruises on his forehead, and scrapes on his chin. His knuckles were scraped up as well; he definitely looked like a pro-bender in training. "Haru, I'm so glad you're back! Things have been so different without you here," she exclaimed, giving him a hug. Katara soon realized however that Haru couldn't exactly reciprocate the gesture, for he had to cling onto his crutches. Quickly, she let go, taking a step back. "Oh yeah, sorry."

Hakoda smirked slightly as he watched his daughter, turning to Sokka who watched the two with folded arms, and his face rather expressionless. "Sokka and I are going to go listen to the radio in the kitchen. Just give us a holler on your way out Haru," Hakoda said, moving toward the kitchen. He stopped, to give Haru a brief wave. "Glad to have you back."

"Me too," Sokka chimed in.

"It's good to be back. Thank you for letting me stop by."

Hakoda nodded, disappearing from view as he and his son sat at their round kitchen table, turning on the radio moments later.

Katara and Haru looked at each other, neither sure what was the appropriate thing to say in the situation. "Please, sit Haru," Katara quickly offered, taking a seat on the couch, with Haru joining her as he set his crutches against the wall slowly.

"So…I take it you're surprised, Katara?" He asked with his familiar radiant smile.

"I'm not sure surprised even conveys it. Haru…you're not supposed to be back here for another year, at least."

Haru shrugged as he lifted up slightly, to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket. "Well, plans change, or adjust. Honestly, I'm happy I'm out of the city, even if it's only for a little while. I finally feel like I can breathe, it feels so good to be home!" He exclaimed laughing.

"The city must not have been too bad, you look well. You've gotten bigger."

Haru looked down at his stomach, then quickly back at Katara. "Like…fatter?"

"No!" Katara giggled. "Are you kidding me? I meant muscle," she said tapping his arms.

Haru laughed, embarrassed. "Oh, thanks."

Katara nodded as she moved a little bit closer to him. "What's that you have there?"

"They're some pictures I took. You don't have to look at them if you don't want to."

"No, oh my goodness, that's exactly what I want to see!"

Haru looked into Katara's radiant blue eyes which illuminated with excitement as he took out the first picture, handing it to her. "I know how much you like pictures, so I took a lot, for you."

Katara simply looked at Haru with a smile, the gesture small, but thoughtful. It was good to have him back.

* * *

"Sokka!" Katara screeched shrilly, jumping when she found her brother watching her prepare for the day through her open door. "La, why are you watching me?!" She asked, this time more annoyed than scared.

"I just came to fetch you…Haru's here?"

Katara looked in her mirror. "Oh yeah, he's driving me into work because Jin is sick. Has he been there long?"

"No, he just pulled up."

Katara mumbled to herself the things she must not forget, as she scurried to the other side of her room, picking up her purse. She felt Sokka watching her from behind, not moving from his original spot. "Do you need something, Sokka?" Katara asked putting her purse over her shoulder.

Sokka closed Katara's door softly, turning to look at her directly in the eye. "Katara, what are you doing?"

Katara's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm _trying_ to go to work…"

Sokka just looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Is that the wrong answer?"

"I meant with Haru. He's been here every other day and now he's driving you into work…what happened to your little jerkbender? Are you two through? Now don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining if that did happen…"

"No, Sokka. _Zuko_ and I are as happy as ever, and I've told you that I don't appreciate you calling him 'jerkbender', or 'fire nation scum', he has a name."

"Okay, so you're still with him then?"

"Didn't you just hear me?"

"So, then what's Haru doing driving you to work? Don't you think you're leading him on?" Sokka finally said it, digging his hands into his pockets.

Katara actually began to laugh. "Sokka, I'm not leading him on. In case you haven't noticed, neither me nor Haru have many friends, he's just a companion."

"Katara…I think he still likes you. And he's a good guy, I'm not sure that you spending so much time with him is a good idea."

Katara shook her head vigorously. "Haru and I already settled this. We agreed to be mere friends before he left for Ba Sing Se."

Sokka took a step back, not expecting the response. "Really?"

"Yes."

Sokka sighed. "Okay, I just don't want Haru to get dragged into the mess with you and your jerk—Zuko, like I did. He's a good guy, and if you are just friends; well he's a good friend too."

Katara smiled, moving to give her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for looking out for me though Sokka, I know you mean well," she said with a smile, opening her bedroom door. "I don't want to keep Haru waiting. We can talk later, if you like."

"Wait, wait, one more thing."

Katara nodded, stepping back into her room, as her brother lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"Haru's been around for a week now, how's Zuko taking it?"

Katara pushed her bag back on her shoulder. "He doesn't know."

Sokka's head bobbed forward, as he turned his head, obviously skeptical. "What? You mean that you haven't told him? He doesn't he know that your ex-boyfriend is back in town, and you two are spending every waking moment together!"

Katara hit Sokka's shoulder. "Stop being so loud, or Dad will hear you!" Katara hissed.

"Stop dodging the question!"

"I'm not. Zuko knows about Haru but, he'll be worried if he knows he's back. And I'm not planning to throw away a good friend because of my jealous boyfriend." Katara rubbed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll…tell him, but I just don't know how."

"That sounds like a bad plan to me."

"I think I know Zuko a little better than you, Sokka. But I've got to go before I'm late."

Sokka reluctantly nodded, waving to his sister before she hurried out of the front door, nearly running to Haru's car to escape the rainy weather. Sokka moved to his kitchen window where he had full view of the sidewalk, watching their interaction the best he could.

* * *

"Damn it!" Zuko yelped, as his head slammed against the underside of the dining room table, as he straightened quickly from tying his shoe. "Ahh, shit," he hissed, rubbing his head where he knew a bump would develop later.

Yugoda's head popped out of the kitchen, her gaze immediately fixing on Zuko in a stern expression. "Excuse me, Zuko? Cause I thought I heard cussing."

"Sorry, I…uhh…hit my head," Zuko groaned.

Yugoda gave him an unconvinced once over, "Mhmm…I don't want to hear it again, though."

"Hey, wait up!" He called after her, following her to the kitchen, where she and Meng stood washing the dishes from the family's breakfast. Zuko leaned over the counter, taking an apple from the fruit basket, rubbing it against his shirt, as he grinned at Yugoda. "You know, I've been thinking; you still treat me like a little kid."

"Well…it's because you still act like one." Yugoda stated with a playful smile, listening to the loud crunch of Zuko biting out of his apple.

"I do not!"

Yugoda shrugged. "You're getting better Zuko."

"Why, thank you—hey, where's Jin?" Zuko paused, turning around to view the entire kitchen. "She's always in here."

Meng turned to Zuko, answering his question with a frown. "Poor thing's been struck with the flu, if you can believe it. She'll probably be out the whole week."

"Hmm," Zuko responded, taking another bite of his apple, before stopping. "But, what about Katara, don't they ride in together?"

Meng gave Zuko a puzzled look. "Katara? Hmm…I don't know how she's getting here, actually. Probably her brother."

Zuko nodded, looking down at his apple, only to find Yugoda's analytical eyes boring a hole into the top of his head. "What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Yugoda shook her head as she picked up a wet silver pot, drying it off with a dish towel. "I didn't know you were keeping tabs on all of the maids, that's all."

"I'm not. It's just— I noticed Jin and Katara weren't here. That's all."

Meng turned to Yugoda, her full lips curving into a grin. "Or maybe Katara's sleeping in…if you know what I mean, Yugoda," Meng cackled, only to be met with a dense silence.

Yugoda rolled her eyes, setting the dry pot on the stove. "Hush up Meng, and stop spreading rumors."

"It was just a joke, you need to quit being so damn tense."

"That girl's an angel, so you need to stop being so crass, for once."

Meng snorted happily. "I wouldn't blame her though if that _was_ what she was doing right now."

"Meng…" Yugoda's voice trailed off, clearly a warning.

Zuko's head swiveled back and forth, looking at each woman as she spoke. "Sorry, but I missed the joke."

Yugoda looked at Zuko, gritting her teeth as she glared at Meng, and then motioned back toward Zuko. "See what you done now? See what your big mouth did?"

Meng clucked her tongue, dismissing Yugoda with a quick wave of the hand. "She's just cranky."

Zuko couldn't help but snicker.

"Nah, I was just saying that maybe Katara won't be coming in for work today because she's playing hooky with her little eartnbender boy toy."

Zuko paused mid-bite into his apple, wondering if he had heard the chatty maid correctly...earthbender boy toy? He cleared his throat gruffly. "Earthbender boy toy?"

Meng jumped at the chance to elaborate, her voice taking on a higher pitch, and her words becoming slightly jumbled in excitement. "Damn right! Remember that cute and tan fella who stopped by here one afternoon in the summer?"

Zuko remained still, standing next to Yugoda who had a scowl frozen onto her face.

"Well," Meng began again, clearing her throat. "That guy was Katara's boyfriend. I reckon his name was Haru…or was it Baru?" Meng tapped her chin as she looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, then snapping her fingers as she remembered. "Wait, wait, it was Haru."

"Oh really?" Zuko said, his head tilting to the side. "You know, I really don't remember him."

Meng nearly howled. "Oh boy, I know _all_ about him, Katara couldn't stop talking about him even if the poor girl tried—"

"Meng! Stop spreading the girl's business," Yugoda finally cut in, convinced that the conversation had gone far enough.

Meng ignored Yugoda, continuing without taking a second breath, looking directly at Zuko. "Well any way, he's back…actually, he's been back for a while now."

Zuko couldn't help but wince at the detail, his eyes narrowing. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've seen him in the neighborhood twice in the past week. Actually, now that I think about it, _he's_ probably driving Katara into work."

Zuko bit down into his apple, shaking his head slightly.

"And—"

Meng was cut off by the slam of a wooden serving spoon against the marble countertop and Yugoda's thin index finger thrust in her direction. "Meng, for the last time; if you don't put a sock _in it_ , there's going to be a problem."

"Okay, okay," Meng agreed putting her hands up, but Yugoda wasn't done.

"Now stop talking nonsense about that girl. No one's skipping work to sneak around with no boy, so stop telling lies."

Zuko rested his elbows on the counter, scoffing gutturally. He bit into his apple with a quiet ferocity, his munching the only sound in the kitchen. "This guy," he began, addressing Meng, who watched him wide eyed, afraid to divulge any more details, "Isn't he supposed to be in Ba Sing Se?"

Meng raised a thin black brow, looking to Yugoda to see if it was safe to respond. "Yeah, he is…how'd you know that?"

Zuko could feel his face becoming red and his overall body heat increasing, as the grip of his fingers threatened to squeeze the firm apple straight through the core. "And he's been here a _week_ now? And Katara's been with him since then?"

Meng's eyes narrowed in confusion, as she was almost afraid to answer Zuko's line of questioning; the conversation had taken on a very different tone. "Ah, shit—"

Yugoda cut Meng off, looking directly at Zuko, but addressing her subordinate sternly. "Meng, would you give Zuko and me a minute by our lonesome?"

Meng blinked rapidly, looking back and forth between Zuko and Yugoda. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but in the span of a few minutes, a dense tension had fallen upon the room, with Yugoda and Zuko facing off with the intensities of their gazes. Immediately, Meng became nervous, fiddling with her hands, and stuttering on the first words which came to mind. "Yeah, sure thing, Yugoda. I was just planning to go sweep the hallway anyways…" Meng didn't even bother to finish her sentence, before speed-walking out of the kitchen, turning her head only once before disappearing completely from view.

Zuko straightened as Meng fled the room, throwing his apple into the garbage. He turned sharply to exit the kitchen without another word, but Yugoda's sharp words stopped him cold.

"Close the doors Zuko."

"Why?" He asked, with his back still to her, not wanting her to see the anger which was apparent on his face. Zuko was afraid that if he spent another moment confined in the kitchen, he'd erupt, and he just wanted to get out…get out and have a smoke. Nonetheless, he slowly, yet obediently, pulled in the heavy double doors of the kitchen, creating a sort of barricade.

He finally turned to look at Yugoda, who rested both hands on her hips, shaking her head before she began. He knew she too was upset and was just trying to find the right words.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko; you've got _some_ nerve, boy," Yugoda said simply, throwing her drying rag on a nearby countertop.

"Sorry? I'm late for my classes Yugoda, I've gotta—"

"Zuko, I wasn't born yesterday. You may be able to fool Meng, but your act isn't doing _anything_ for me."

"My 'act'?"

"Just stop," Yugoda demanded, holding both of her hands up, for Zuko's silence, which he granted her. "There's no one in this room you have to pretend for, okay?

"I'm not sure what you're talking about…."

"You and Katara," Yugoda blurted, crossing her arms over her chest. "How long have you two been sleeping with each other for?" Yugoda looked Zuko in the eye, daring him to lie. "If you're planning to tell a lie, you better remember what the Spirits say about liars, Zuko."

Zuko had to stop himself from staggering backward at Yugoda's bluntness. So, she knew…of course she did. Yugoda knew _everything_ , so Zuko wasn't sure what he could say exactly. And oh, she was mad. As Zuko contemplated his next words, he could hear Yugoda's foot tapping rapidly against the tile, her angry tick. He tried to pick his words carefully, but he found himself saying "we're not sleeping with each other," instead.

Yugoda scoffed, opening the refrigerator door, only to close it a moment later. "Thank La, that wasn't the answer I wanted."

"But it's the truth. Katara and I have been seeing each other for months, but I haven't disrespected her in any way."

"Is that supposed to make everything okay, Zuko?" Yugoda snapped, her ferocity causing Zuko to wince ever so slightly. The frustrated maid put a hand over her forehead like a visor, as she paced a couple of steps, speaking in a hushed and hurried tone. "Oh La, please don't let me act like fool right now, please," Yugoda stopped momentarily, only to pick up her nervous movement once again. "I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it, but I didn't want to believe. But here he is, fessing up to it…" Yugoda stopped, finally looking to Zuko. "You know Zuko, you've done _a lot_ of boneheaded things. But this takes the cake."

Zuko gulped nervously. "Give me the chance to explain."

Yugoda held up her hand, silencing him instantly yet again. She delivered her next words as if it physically pained her to do so. "Zuko…I'm so disappointed. Hell, I don't even know if I should be angry that you'd have enough nerve to sneak around with a colored girl under the noses of everyone who cares for you, or happy that at least it's a sweetheart like Katara."

"She is a sweetheart—"

"Uhh, excuse me. I'm not through yet."

Zuko closed his mouth quickly, swallowing his retorts as he let Yugoda finished venting.

"And let me just say; you two are doing a real bang up job of hiding your little…relationship. Maybe everyone else around here has gone half blind, but I'm not…not yet at least. But I _knew_ something wasn't right between you and that girl, by golly I knew it. But I didn't say anything, I didn't want to start stuff. But I can't stay quiet any longer Zuko. Especially when I'm standing here, watching you twirl into a jealous fit over this Haru boy."

Zuko scoffed, not wanting to talk about Haru, and become angrier when he was just gaining control. "Yugoda, I know how bad this seems. But you don't expect me to yell "I love a poor Water Tribe maid!" from the rooftops, do you?"

"I _expect_ you to use some of that sense the Spirits gave you and maybe even some self-control." Yugoda inhaled deeply, shaking her aching head. "Zuko, do you really know what you're getting into? I mean have you and that poor girl actually thought about what you're doing? I've seen people get lynched for less."

"Yugoda, can I get some credit?"

"That's the last thing you'll be getting, right now."

"Yes, Katara and I, we talk about the consequences all the time. Our heads aren't up in the clouds—"

"Sure, fooled me," Yugoda scoffed.

Zuko ignored the interruption. "We talk about the possible dangers often and we both decided that the other is too special to throw away because we're scared or unsure."

Yugoda would have found the remark heartwarming, had it been made in any other situation. "Zuko, I hate to say it, but you aren't the first Fire Nation man to have a taste for coloreds."

Zuko smacked his forehead, as his eyes narrowed in anger. "I didn't seek her out. I never imagined this happening in a thousand years." Zuko pointed to his chest. "Me, Zuko, falling in love with a colored maid," he actually laughed out loud. "But it just…happened. She's the best gift I've ever gotten, Yugoda."

Yugoda took a step toward Zuko, looking deeply into his golden eyes which were crystal clear, and unblinking. She had known Zuko since birth and tried her best to raise him in the absence of his father because of business and his late mother. So, it was an understatement to say that she had seen all of Zuko's tricks, and had even fallen for some. But this time, there was no deceit behind his words, or his eyes; he was completely and utterly honest. "Zuko, if you're not afraid for yourself, what about Katara? What about her family? There's a reason why this stuff isn't done, especially down here. You two aren't in the Earth Kingdom or Republic City, you remember that."

Zuko looked away, his voice becoming lower. "I think about it all the time. What if Father finds out and does something terrible to her? Or Jian and his buffoons go back to—" Zuko cut himself off quickly, realizing that he almost slipped up in divulging too much information about the arson of Sangok's home. "We're careful. That's really all I can say to that. Don't be mad with her Yugoda, it was I who pursued her. I was the one who saw her and immediately I felt something. I made the first move, and she resisted, because she's so level headed. None of this is her fault. If you want to find someone to blame, blame me."

Yugoda looked at Zuko, not sure what to say. Zuko had a history for passing the buck whenever he got in trouble, but he sure wasn't doing that now. "You really do love her, don't you?" Yugoda asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"With all my heart. She's my first and I'm pretty sure she'll be my last."

Yugoda sighed. "Those are some serious words, Zuko."

"This entire thing is serious, Yugoda."

Yugoda took a seat on a nearby stool, rubbing her temples. "All of this drama is too much for an old woman to handle. My Zuko, taking up with a colored…claiming that he loves her; you don't see this every day."

"I'd marry her right now if I could. I—we don't care what everyone else thinks."

Yugoda actually began to laugh, holding onto her chest. "You may want to slow your roll there, Zuko. I only need one heart attack at the time."

"So…you're not mad."

Yugoda ceased the laughter. "I didn't say that, now. I'm telling you this is a foolish idea, not an original one, but foolish nonetheless. But you're a man now, Zuko. I can't chide you anymore like a little child, even though I want to with everything that is within me." Yugoda sighed nostalgically. "I always knew that there'd come a time when I stepped back, and you had to live your life and your mistakes on your own. I think I've delayed it as long as possible."

Zuko didn't know what else to say but thank you, and that he wouldn't let her down again.

"I don't like this. I don't think it should be done. But you're not gonna listen to me. I can tell that your mind is already made up."

"It is," Zuko confirmed with a nod. "I'll take whatever's coming."

Yugoda sighed. "Well, at least let me say this Zuko, and hear me well as I say it."

"I'm listening."

"If I feel that you're putting Katara's family in danger in any way, or vice versa; I'm singing like a sparrowkeet, you hear?"

"Fair enough. I think we need someone looking out for us."

"Oh Zuko," Yugoda sighed, standing and pulling him in for a hug which was immediately returned. "Please don't take anything I said the wrong way. I just don't want to see you get hurt, and for you two to end up like Sangok and Ty Lee; that's my biggest fear."

"I know Yugoda, it's okay. I understand why you were upset. I should have told you, I always value you your advice." Zuko stopped speaking, because he thought he heard Yugoda begin to sniffle.

* * *

Mai stuck her gloved hands inside of the pockets of her woolen jacket, tapping her cold feet impatiently. She checked her watch which read _4:10 p.m._ , ten minutes waiting in the cold and damp weather for Azula to arrive and pick her. Mai began grumbling out loud on the merits of punctuality and courtesy, her rant cut off nearly as soon as it started by the gruff voice of Jian from behind.

"Hey Mai," Jian beamed, standing next to the lonely dark haired girl.

Mai smiled politely at the slim boy, not exactly wanting to be in his presence, but it was better than being cold and alone. "Hey Jian, long time no see."

He nodded with a grin. "Yeah, you're right."

Mai nodded quietly in agreement, turning away as she heard the contents in Jian's pockets clink as he dug through them. Jian dug in his pockets for a cigarette.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone, they should be here soon."

Jian placed a cigarette between his dry lips, lighting it, and speaking out of the side of his mouth in a garbled nature. "You're not waiting for that prick Zuko, are you?"

Mai narrowed her eyes immediately, rolling her tight shoulders backward. "He's not a prick, Jian."

"Sure, seems like one to me."

"Grudges aren't good things to keep," Mai said simply, looking Jian in the eye; she hoped that would shut him up, and maybe decide to leave her alone.

"I don't have a grudge. But there are certain things a man can't forget, nor forgive."

Mai rolled her eyes, looking up into the gray sky, hoping it wouldn't rain just yet, and completely ruin her day. "That happened in the middle of summer, get over it, sheesh."

Jian let some smoke out of his nose, which nauseated the lithe girl who could only tolerate it when Zuko smoked. "Why does everyone think that it was my fault? Do you even know the whole story Mai?"

"Boy, you sure do love to kick up old dirt," Mai scoffed, glancing to her side to look at him. "I've heard all that I needed to about the incident and I think it's safe to say that Zuko did the right thing."

Jian snorted. "Standing up for a colored broad? He's a pompous savage lover."

Mai looked at her watch again, wishing more than ever that Azula would hurry up, and save her from further interaction with Jian. "Whatever you say Jian. Anyhow, I'm not even waiting for him; I'm waiting for Azula."

"Hey, isn't that her?" Jian pointed a thick finger across the street, where Azula had indeed just parked, honking her horn once to catch Mai's attention.

"Oh, I guess I'll catch you later Jian," Mai said hurriedly, not even bothering to look back at him as she fled to Azula's car. Quickly, she opened the door, shivering as she plopped down into the passenger seat with a thump.

"Sorry, I'm late. I kind of got tied up in some errands," Azula explained, putting her car into park.

Mai ignored the apology, reciting the lines which she had prepared ten minutes earlier in the cold. "You know they make things called 'watches' nowadays? I've been waiting in the cold for ten minutes now! And then Jian decided he wanted to talk to me," Mai groaned, remembering the other thing she wanted to ask Azula. "And how come you weren't in classes today? Everyone's been asking for you."

Azula reached into her back seat, pulling her purse to the front. "Didn't I just say that I was running errands, Mai? I'll catch up on whatever I missed soon enough," Azula explained, rummaging through her full purse.

Mai sighed, watching Azula intently. "What are we doing here, exactly?"

"Business," Azula said pulling out the envelope she was seeking. "It's about Zuko and Katara."

Mai huffed. "And why couldn't we do this at your house…where it's, oh, I don't know—warm!" Mai exclaimed dramatically, rubbing her shoulders, and completely disregarding the letter Azula was shoving in her direction.

Azula retracted the piece of mail, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, about that…we may have a little problem on our hands, Mai."

"…What?"

"It's Aang. I fear he knows something, perhaps too much."

Mai violently turned in her seat, her eyes narrowing immediately. "About what? About us?"

"Yes. But wait; don't get all dramatic _just_ yet. I'm not completely sure yet, and I could just be paranoid. But it's just…it's just —"

"Damn it Azula, just spit it out!" Mai asked stomping her foot in irritation.

Azula took a deep breath, wondering where exactly to begin. "Last week, do you remember when you and I met for lunch?"

"Yeah, we went to our favorite restaurant."

"Right. But ten minutes after I left the house to meet you, I realized that I left my wallet at home, so I went back for it. But, guess who I found in my room, alone?"

Mai's eyes narrowed as she hissed: "Aang…"

"Sure thing," Azula confirmed with a nod. "He claimed to be delivering this letter," Azula held the envelope up. "But…something just wasn't right. After he left, it was obvious by the indent in my bed that someone had been sitting there not too long ago, and a straightened bobby pin was left on my bedside table, the same one where I keep my diary. Now this may sound like a stretch…but I wouldn't be surprised if Aang tried to, or succeeded in picking the lock to my diary. I know he's capable of it."

"Shut your mouth!" Mai exclaimed in disbelief.

"And the night of the Ball, when I was trying to calm you down in the guest room, I got a gut feeling that Aang was eavesdropping."

Mai covered her mouth which was totally agape. "He did appear out of nowhere, didn't he?"

"Exactly…and after that night, things haven't been the same."

"Well, what are we going to do! Agni, he'll tell Zuko!"

"No, he won't; Aang doesn't have the guts. And even if he did, Zuko wouldn't believe him."

"I never liked that bald, tattooed loser anyhow," Mai admitted, curling her lip.

Azula ignored the comment, reasoning out loud. "If Aang has indeed read my diary, then he probably has the wrong idea about this…little operation?" She wasn't even sure what to call what she and Mai were doing just yet. "Aang's been so cold to me lately, and it was beginning to disturb me. But now it all makes sense."

"If this happened a week ago, why are you just telling me?"

"I wanted to gather some more evidence and think about it for a little while before I alarmed you."

"Okay," Mai conceded.

"Just another example, that these two love birds can only breed destruction. Aang probably thinks I'm evil now, all because I want to save my family's good name from total ruin. Well damn it, I'm sick of taking casualties! I want this fling to end _now_!" With each word delivered, Azula could feel her ire rising to uncharted levels; she was tired of being patient hoping that Zuko and Katara would destroy themselves from the inside out.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling them 'love birds'? They're not in love, so would you quit it?"

"Fine. But that's beside the point; let's not get too distracted, soon, we'll forget why we met."

"You do realize that I have no clue why I'm here, right?" Mai reminded Azula, watching her finally take the letter out of the envelope which rested on her lap.

Azula nodded, acknowledging Mai's point. "Remember how a while back, you and I were joking, and how I was saying that I wish that I could ship Katara off somewhere? Not somewhere terrible, but just somewhere far away from Zuko?"

Mai laughed, remembering the comical conversation. "Yeah, I remember. What about it though?"

"I came up with the next best thing. So, Katara's biggest dream is to become a healer and a mother. Well, I can't do anything about the 'mom' part, but…what if I got her into a healing program at school?"

Mai's mouth dropped, and she covered it immediately, before putting her hand back in her lap. "You can do that?" She whispered in total awe.

Azula smiled. "It pays to be a daughter of prestigious business mogul. I did my research, and found out about The Royal Northern Water Tribe Academy for Girls —"

"The higher education school for coloreds in the Northern Water Tribe?"

Azula held out the unfolded the letter, nodding. "I called, and then wrote a letter to the dean of admissions of the healing department and then she sent me this letter. Read it."

Mai gasped, in shock and in happiness. "Please tell me this is good news…"

Azula's lipstick red lips curved upwards into a large smile, showcasing her perfectly white teeth, and it was all the answer Mai needed.

Greedily, Mai snatched the beige paper out of Azula's hands, her eyes focusing on the ornate letterhead at the top of the page reading: " _The Royal Northern Water Tribe Academy for Girls: Healing Department_ ". Mai smiled brightly, looking at Azula who nodded silently, encouraging her to read. Mai's lips moved quietly and rapidly as she read the letter from top to bottom. After about a minute or so, Mai set the paper in her lap, her eyes wide open, staring straight ahead through Azula's clear windshield.

"You understand it, right?" Azula asked taking the letter again, and scanning it quickly for the hundredth time. "They basically guaranteed that they'll take her. Do you know what this means Mai? The only damn healing school for coloreds in the world, basically said they'd admit Katara all because of my recommendation!"

"Isn't that one of the hardest schools to get into? I thought it was only for bourgeois waterbenders?"

"You're right, it is for the wealthy, but Katara's a bright girl and they may even give her a full scholarship because her grades are so good. She has everything; except the money and I've solved that little problem."

"Yeah, but is she smart enough to take the offer?" Mai asked, a hint of skepticism creeping into her tone.

Azula's head actually tilted backward, as she began laughing hysterically for a several long moments, the thought of Katara denying the offer was absolute ludicrous. "Are you kidding me? This will be Katara's _only_ chance to go to a healing school. She doesn't have the money, or the connections, to even dream of stepping onto the campus of that school! They're the best of the best, there's no way she could get in without this," Azula raved, shaking the letter from the dean of nursing vigorously. "Trust me; the girl may be love drunk, but she's got brains. This is an offer too good to refuse."

Mai smiled, leaning back into her seat, resting a hand over her heart. "Agni, Azula, you are a genius."

"I think it was Divine Intervention by the Spirits."

"I don't care what the hell you call it; all I know is that this will finally get that maid far away from Zuko."

Azula nodded, folding the paper, and placing it back into the envelope gingerly, handling it like it was sacred. "I spent most of my day in that dingy colored high school in the shanty part of town, where Katara graduated two years ago, trying to get her school transcripts. I finally convinced them that I was merely running an errand for her, and those people finally gave it to me. I mailed them to the school straight away, and left a message with the dean of admissions, letting him know that I had done so."

Mai clapped her hands together excitedly. "When are you going tell her!"

"When it's a done deal."

"How long is it going take? And wait; it's Christmas next week which is near the middle of the school year! Does that mean she can't leave until fall of _next_ year!"

"Don't worry about that, Mai, I'm sure it'll all get worked out. Just one step at a time. This way, not only are we saving my family from ruin, but we're also helping Katara."

"Sure," Mai replied suddenly disinterested. "I must hand it to you though, Azula; when you set your mind to something, you get it done."

"There's no use in doing things half way, especially when it's for my family. This school is our last resort."

"I thought our last resort was your father."

"We're not that desperate yet. If everything goes according to plan, which it will, Father will never have to know about this little affair. Katara will just disappear ever so quietly, and trust me; Zuko will forget about her in a hot minute."

"Of course, he will." Mai twirled a strand of blonde hair thoughtlessly. Things were finally looking up, Zuko was so close, she could nearly taste him.

* * *

Katara stood near the front door, resting her hands on her hips, smiling at the high gloss which emanated from the newly polished white tile of the foyer. For the past hour, she had swept and mopped the area, finishing the chore rather quickly for just one person. Meng passed through whistling and carrying some linens as Katara evaluated her work with pride.

"Hey, watch out Meng! It's wet, I don't want you to fall!" Katara warned the maid who stopped in her tracks, looking behind her to Katara.

"Oops! Sorry, Katara. It looks good girl," Meng complimented with a smile.

"Oh, thanks Meng."

The maid nodded, taking a couple of steps in the other direction, before Katara called for her yet again.

"Hey Meng, have you seen Zuko or Azula? The house has been mighty quiet today."

"Miss Azula is spending the night with a friend and Mister Zuko…" Meng's voice trailed off, as she looked around her nervously. She made a hand motion for Katara to come closer, bringing her voice down to a whisper once the girl had done so. "Now, I know you've been grocery shopping all day, and mending clothes in the sewing room, so you missed it."

"Missed what?" Katara asked, immediately nervous. Meng always liked to be dramatic and gossip, but something was quite dire in her tone.

"Zuko. When he came home from classes today."

"Is he alright?"

"Oh, hell no!" Meng nearly exclaimed. "I thought that boy was planning to tear that door off its hinges!" Meng took her free hand, pointing to the ornate front door of the home. "He stomped in here, nearly bowling poor Jee over, as he huffed and puffed all the way to his room. I thought I heard some swearing, until we all heard his door slam and I was in the kitchen! Oh La, that boy's been locked up there ever since, even Yugoda won't go near him…now _that's_ saying something."

Katara silently looked up the staircase, her brows together in confusion and worry; she knew how angry Zuko could become. "Do you know what happened?"

Meng shrugged, she too looking up the steps. "Beats me, but I suggest you stay out of his way, honey. I'll tell you, the men in this house sure can blow a fuse and they'll take it out on any one."

Katara frowned, nodding. "Okay, thanks."

Meng nodded, finally leaving, whistling the same tune she always did.

Katara remained in the empty foyer, resting her arm on the railing of the stair case, thinking as her fingers drummed against the wood. She knew that something was wrong when the grandfather clock in the dining room struck four and she hadn't seen Zuko once. Usually Zuko would find her as soon as he got home, anxious to hear about her usually mundane day, or tell her about his. But today had been completely silent, and Katara would have guessed that Zuko wasn't home at all, had she not seen both of his cars outside. Katara remembered Meng's words of caution for a split second, but quickly disregarded them, for the next thing she knew, Katara was at the top of the steps, standing outside of Zuko's room.

She raised her fist to knock on the door, pausing, rethinking her plan of action. She had seen Zuko mad plenty of times and sometimes he just liked to be alone, and others, he needed someone to calm him down. But because Katara had neither seen him, nor knew what happened, she wasn't sure which mood he was in. Whichever one it was, Katara convinced herself that Zuko would want to talk to her about it, and even if she couldn't help him, she always enjoyed being the one he confided in.

She rapped on the door a couple of times, waiting for a response— but she was met by silence. She knocked several more times, but garnered no response, causing her to assume that perhaps Zuko was out on his balcony. Slowly, she opened the door, her suspicions of a vacant room confirmed. Yet her other suspicion was proven correct, for through the glass door, Katara could see Zuko hunched over the railing of the balcony, his back to her. She stood for a few moments, watching him fondly. He appeared to be dressed for work, with light brown pants on and a dark burgundy button up shirt, and a light brown woolen jacket for the cooler temperature.

Katara opened the glass barrier, stepping out onto the balcony, her nostrils immediately assaulted by the stench of cigarette smoke. Her natural reaction was to cover her nose, as Zuko exhaled, flicking the ashes of his cigarette to the wind. It took him a couple of seconds to turn around and acknowledge her presence, but he turned around the next moment.

Katara's hand fell away from her face and back to her side, as she stood next to Zuko, far away from the ash tray which had two new cigarette butts in it. Her breath hitched at the sight; so much for quitting. "Hey, Zuko."

Zuko didn't bother to look at her. Instead, Zuko inhaled once again, releasing the smoke slowly. "Katara," he said curtly and simply.

Katara rubbed her bare shoulders, not missing the animosity in Zuko's tone. She looked at him, his normally bright gold eyes clouded over by an emotion which she was unable to detect.

He finally looked at her, putting out his newly lit cigarette in the glass ash tray, running his hand through his hair. "What are you doing out here, huh? You're going to freeze."

"I wanted to see you, to make sure you're alright."

Zuko swallowed a scoff, crossing his arms over the balcony. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…I haven't seen you all day, Meng said that you've barricaded yourself in your room and you're smoking; you only do that when you're stressed." Katara ran her fingertips lightly against his shoulder, something she knew he liked. But this time, Zuko quickly jerked his shoulder away from her.

"Meng is such a damn blabber mouth," Zuko said bitterly, putting his lighter back in his pocket.

Katara wasn't sure how to respond to the criticism, or Zuko walking back into his room, leaving her alone on the balcony. She followed him, watching him take off his jacket and throwing it on his bed. "Did something happen today?"

Zuko put on another jacket, shaking his head. He really didn't want to lose his temper with her. She shouldn't have come in at all. "Nothing Katara, I have to go to work. I'm going to be late."

"Zuko, can you just stop for a second and talk to me?" Katara asked as Zuko brushed past her, shaking his head.

"Katara, I'm so angry right now. Please just _go_ , before I say something I regret."

Katara stood there, watching Zuko lay his brief case on the top of his bed, opening it up to view its contents.

Zuko looked up to find Katara still there and he slammed his brief case closed. "Jeez Katara, I'm trying really hard not to be ugly right now, but you're making it pretty damn hard!"

"Zuko, I just want to know what's wrong," Katara asked taking a step closer to him, only to have Zuko take a step backward in response, putting his arms out.

"Don't _touch_ me right now, Katara. I don't want the same hands that have touched that prick Haru to be on me."

Katara stopped, holding her breath for a moment, as Zuko looked her in the eye, his mouth in a straight line.

"That blabber mouth Meng told me. So, if you wouldn't mind, please close the door on your way out."

Katara swallowed, realizing just how angry Zuko was with her and it was all her fault. "I should've told you. But it's not what you think, Zuko."

"Don't even begin to think that you know what goes on in my head, because you don't!"

"Zuko, this is the exact reason why I haven't told you yet, because I know just how jealous you can be. How many times do I have to tell you that Haru and I are just friends?"

"Jealousy? Is that what you want to call it? Katara, what am I supposed to think when my own girlfriend doesn't tell me that her ex is back in town or that he's driving her to work?" Zuko pointed to his chest, all of his anger seeping into his voice. "Please tell me what I'm supposed to think, seen as you know what goes on in my mind _so_ well."

Katara looked to the ground, feeling terrible that she had withheld such information from Zuko, and now the entire situation appeared to be scandalous. The shame was apparent in her voice. "I knew that you didn't like Haru and you already had your doubts about him. I didn't know how to tell you that he appeared out of nowhere because it surprised me too. I didn't want you to get like this!" Katara put a hand on her forehead. "I was wrong not to say anything and have you find out like this."

But Zuko was hardly appeased. "Let me tell you Katara, that it's impossible for a man to be 'just friends' with you."

She immediately took offense. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed; she had no right to be the angry one. "I'm a man, so I know firsthand that men are dogs. Trust me; all he wants to do is get in your pants. But you only see the good in people, so you probably don't even realize it."

"Zuko! Not all men are like that! Not all men are like—" Katara stopped her train of thought, pushing some hair behind her ears in frustration.

Zuko scoffed, looking Katara directly in the eye. "All men aren't like what? Like me? I'm sorry I can't be so perfect like your little Haru."

"I didn't say that, Zuko," Katara whispered. She seemed to be digging herself into an even greater hole. "It's just that you're not being rational. You don't even know Haru! If you did, you'd realize that he's such a good and kind person, one who wouldn't even think of taking advantage of me. And I wouldn't let him Zuko, I don't want him to."

"Wow, he sounds like a really great guy," Zuko said sarcastically. "Don't deny that he loved you once and you did too. I can tell by every time you mention him."

"Zuko, I have my past and so do you."

"Now, I'm starting to think that I'm just some sort of lousy rebound!" Zuko knew as soon as the words left his mouth that it wasn't true, but he was too prideful to take them back.

"You know that's not true," Katara gritted out, this time it was she who took a step away from Zuko. "If _anyone_ should be having doubts, it should be me! You become jealous at every little thing for no reason, but goodness Zuko, you have a history of it!"

Zuko winced, as he listened to Katara continue.

"I've never suspected you of anything, but all of a sudden, I'm this naïve whore, someone who's too dumb to see when someone is trying to take advantage of her."

Zuko sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Katara looked at the ground for a moment. "It's like you have no faith in me." Katara looked at Zuko, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and she bit down on the inside of her mouth to try and stop the tears which were welling up from spilling over. Her trembling fingers found the necklace Zuko had given her, the cool silver a striking contrast to her hot fingers. "I guess I will close the door on my way out."

"Wait, Katara, wait!" Zuko ran around his bed, reaching out to close the door she had just closed.

"I've said everything that I needed to and I've heard more than enough from you. So, I think it's best I leave."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean everything that I said. I am being a little irrational, I know that you'd never betray me. It's just—I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with him, knowing how much he loved you."

"He doesn't anymore, I swear. I don't either. And you're not some rebound. You just have to trust me, trust that I only want you."

Zuko reached for her hand, afraid that she'd try and flee if he didn't do something. "I guess I understand why you were afraid to tell me, who knows how I would've reacted then. I guess I didn't give you the best impression when I lost my head over that letter in the laundry room."

Katara looked down at Zuko's warm hand. "I promise not to keep anymore secrets," Katara whispered, smoothing his bangs over his forehead.

"And I promise to stop being so paranoid." Zuko looked down at Katara's lips with a smile. "I'd kiss you right now, but…" Zuko thought about how he had been smoking not too long ago.

"No, I want you to," Katara said shyly, as she felt Zuko wrap his arms around her securely.

He tilted his heading, waiting to add just one more thing. "Let Haru know that if he lays a single finger on you, I'll rip his entire hand off."

Katara giggled at the statement, bringing Zuko's head down until his lips finally melted with hers.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the long wait! Here's another chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

Aang stuffed his cold and dry hands into the side pockets of his brunt orange woolen jacket, picking up his pace so he could catch up with Zuko who sped along the crowded sidewalk. Holiday festivities were five days away and it seemed as if the entire town decided to purchase their presents at once.

"Jeez, would you slow down?" Aang asked a little agitated and out of breath, finally locking step with unusually quiet Zuko.

Zuko looked quickly over his shoulder at his friend, before looking forward again. "Sorry, something's been bugging me…" Zuko began with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

Aang nearly scoffed. "Well you don't say…"

"Quit bein' sarcastic, I'm serious," Zuko said stopping quickly, causing Aang to bump into his shoulder.

"Let me guess; it's about Katara?" Aang watched Zuko nod slightly, beginning to move once again, slower this time. "And Haru, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Aang sighed. "Geez, Zuko how many times are you going bring this up?"

"I know, but the fact that Katara's runnin' 'round town with a guy who obviously has the hots for her just doesn't sit right with me."

"And how would you know that? I think it's the jealousy talking…"

"'Cause—I just do. And I'm jealous, I'm just worried."

Aang rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Zuko. "You're not giving Katara much credit at all," Aang began, as he and Zuko stopped walking amongst a group of people who waited to cross the street. "I mean, it's not like—"

Zuko nudged Aang violently in the side with his elbow. "Shut up, Aang," he hissed.

Aang cringed, grabbing onto his side as he and the other shoppers migrated across the street to the next sidewalk, finally speaking once again as the crowd thinned out.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're such a blabber mouth. People talk in this town, you know."

Aang narrowed his dark eyes, as he stood up straight. "I hope you don't bring this guy Haru up to Katara half as many times as you do with me."

"I can tell she avoids mentioning him, and I sure don't, because if I did, it'd end in a fight. A fight where I feel like the paranoid loser boyfriend who can't trust anyone."

"Well...are you?"

Zuko scoffed. "Of course not. Katara swore up and down that she had no feelings for him. And I believe her."

Aang threw up his hands, before quickly stuffing them back in his pockets for warmth. "There you go! I fail to see the problem."

"Listen: I know Katara would never think of betraying me, and I'm ashamed to admit that I even thought that for a single moment."

"Well then stop."

Zuko ignored Aang. "But this guy Haru: don't pretend that you didn't see the way he gawked at Katara this summer. We all saw it, he looked at her like—I don't even want to think about it."

"Feelings die, Zuko. People move on."

Zuko shook his head. "Katara's not the type of girl you can just 'move on' with; she's too special."

"There's no convincing you of anything, I don't even know why I try."

"She trusts him so much, and I'm afraid that he could take advantage of her. She only sees the good in people—kind of like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"But she can be so naïve; it's because she's so sweet. I think this fella, Haru, is trying to weasel his way back in to her life."

Aang opened the door to the clothing store he and Zuko were going into to purchase a gift for Azula. "You do realize that you've never really met or spoken with Haru, right? So you don't know the guy's character; for all you know, he could be the saint that Katara claims he is. You have absolutely no idea."

Zuko stepped over the threshold of the crowded store like a zombie, snapping his fingers, his eyes wide, and his full lips curved upward in a gleeful grin. "Sometimes Aang, you actually say something that's not completely stupid!"

Aang's eyebrows came together in confusion. "What are you rambling about now?" Aang watched Zuko rub his hands together in excitement. "Zuko…"

"Agni, that's what I'll do!" Zuko laughed, disregarding Aang, and addressing himself.

"I don't think that I'm gonna like this…" Aang said uneasily.

Zuko snapped out of his daze, turning to Aang quickly, pointing towards his chest. "I'll approach Haru, and see what he wants with Katara for myself."

Aang raised a dark brow. "Damn…love really does make a person crazy, doesn't it?"

Zuko rolled his eyes at Aang's response. "It was your idea."

Aang stopped, holding his hands up. "No, I didn't give you any ideas. You're being an idiot again and not thinking things through; twisting my words to justify what you planned on doing in the beginning."

"The only idiot here is you," Zuko scoffed.

Aang smacked his forehead in defeat, closing his eyes momentarily. "So what are you going to do, huh? Go up to him and say: 'Hi my name's Zuko Sozin... so what are your intentions with my girlfriend, Katara?' Yeah, let's see how far you get, with that on, Zuko."

Zuko turned around, walking further into the store, leaving Aang behind. "Don't mock me, Aang. I'm serious. I'm not completely awkward, and I can easily create a casual conversation. Katara won't have to come up—unless he mentions her. Then there might be a problem," Zuko readily admitted.

"You do realize how out of control you can get over the slightest things, right? You just admitted it yourself!"

Zuko continued walking briskly toward the rear of the store, dodging other shoppers as he did so, hoping that maybe Aang would get lost among the crowd, and finally leave him alone.

"What if he says that he still loves Katara?" Aang blurted out.

Zuko immediately stopped walking, and his hands self-consciously balled into fists. "Where the hell did that come from? Do me a favor Aang, and just shut up." Zuko demanded sternly, finally turning to look at his pestering friend.

Aang stepped closer to Zuko, so he wouldn't have to yell his next words. "What if he told you that he loved Katara, and wanted to be with her? How would you react then, huh?"

"Aang, I said to shut the hell up already!"

"What? You'll beat him up? Yell and curse like an inbred fool?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed to slits. "I made up my mind already. Stop trying to talk me out of it; and making a big deal out of nothin'."

"There's no way you could go into a conversation with Haru with a cool head, and you know it. I'm trying to keep you from making a big mistake which would lead to disaster. Stop thinking about only yourself, and consider Katara."

"I am thinking about Katara, that's why I don't plan on approaching Haru beating my chest. I just want to talk to him, meet him, scope him out. Katara's name won't be dropped once."

Aang shook his head, as he felt a head ache coming on. "I'm tellin' you now that this is a really bad _idea_. You have a way of overreacting."

"Aang, just give it a fucking rest! Okay? Last time I checked, the Fire Nation was still a free country."

And that was the end of it.

* * *

Katara stood alone in the kitchen, quietly singing to herself as she washed the pots which had been used throughout the day, turning her head just in time to see Yugoda enter the empty kitchen. It took everything within Katara to not turn around and scurry the other way as soon as she spotted the head maid. It had been two days since Zuko pulled Katara aside, begging her not to despair once he broke the news of Yugoda's revelation to her. Immediately, Katara assumed that Yugoda thought the worse; that she was nothing more than a money hungry whore, using her dear Zuko as a gold mine. But Zuko had assured her that Yugoda thought no such thing, and was quite fond of her and that her job was safe.

Despite how reassuring Zuko's gentle words had been then, they did little in that moment to relieve the tension Katara felt around Yugoda. Of course the always graceful and tactful older woman made no indication of an altered attitude, but Katara felt completely embarrassed to be near her. Yugoda was like Zuko's mother, and Katara felt that she was being sized up on every occasion for the maid to see if she was good enough for her beloved Zuko.

"Katara, are you doin' anything now?"

Katara turned off the running tap. "No ma'am, I just finished washing those dishes."

"Good," Yugoda said moving closer to the girl. "If you wouldn't mind, could you begin puttin' some ornaments on the Solstice tree? It just got hauled in."

"It's just now set up? The Winter Solstice is in five days!"

"Yeah, I know. But Ozai has this tradition of personally selecting the tree. For the twenty-five years since I've been here, no matter how busy he was, or even if he wouldn't be spending the Winter Solstice at the Estate, Ozai would go out, and buy himself a Solstice tree." Yugoda laughed to herself, shaking her head at the fond memories. "But I guess this year his schedule has gotten in the way, but Ozai's not one for breaking tradition." Yugoda let her last phrase linger in the silence of the room.

Katara looked down at her hands, nervously licking her lips, and hushing her tone. "Miss Yugoda, Zuko told me about your argument a couple of days ago. Please don't be upset with him, he doesn't want to disappoint you. And, well—it's my fault too."

Yugoda watched Katara silently for a moment or two. "Them are some brave words, comin' from a girl who's been ignoring me for two days, now."

Katara's gaze fell to her feet as she immediately felt intimidated by the maid. "I didn't know where things stood, and I didn't want to make anything worse. I'm sorry."

"I'm up here, girl," Yugoda said directly but softly, moving her index finger upward for Katara to re-establish eye contact. "I'm not mad at y'all. Zuko defended you and his decisions like a man, and I can't be makin' his decisions for him anymore; even if I disagree with them." Yugoda watched Katara humbly nod, and she found it extremely hard to be even a tad bit angry with the girl for long. "All I want is for you to remain a sensible girl, you hear? That boy, he doesn't always think with his big head, if you know what I mean. But he's a man; I'm startin' to think that the Spirits made 'em foolish that way."

Katara slightly grinned, nodding again.

"And two people who ain't got a lick of common sense don't make a very good pair, now do they?"

"No ma'am. I reckon they don't."

"You're right. I trust you Katara. I also trust that you know if you do anythin' to hurt Zuko, it's not only your job you oughta be worried 'bout, you hear?"

Katara gulped, her eyes wide as she nodded vigorously. "Yes, I hear you loud and clear."

Yugoda smiled, smoothing the front of her dress. "I'm glad. Start acting normal now, you don't need to be scared of me."

Katara couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief as she watched Yugoda coolly saunter out of kitchen, as if they had just finished speaking about the weather. Katara walked slowly to the living room where the air seemed infinitely lighter, and the odor of fresh evergreen pine greeted her nostrils. Katara stopped short in front of the unusually large tree, closing her eyes, taking in a generous whiff of the delightful solstice decoration, one which hadn't graced her home since the death of her mother.

Several cardboard boxes of ornaments sat around the tree, filled with the most beautiful and expensive ornaments she had ever seen. She picked one up, marveling at it as she picked up a hook, and hung it from one of the tree's abundant branches. As she reached for another, she felt two large and warm hands cover her eyes from behind. She smiled as soon as she smelt the cologne Zuko wore that she loved so much, and covered his hands with her own.

"Zuko, I know it's you," Katara said pulling down his hands, and turning to him with a bright smile, pushing a curl out of her face.

"You know, you don't even realize how beautiful you are, and it drives me crazy," Zuko whispered, causing Katara to giggle.

"You tell me that every day, Zuko…"

"But it's true every day," Zuko said with a broad and genuine smile.

Katara got on her toes, to give Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've been thinkin' of you a lot today."

"Really?" Zuko asked with a grin, pulling Katara in by the waist. Zuko lowered for a kiss, before Katara put her palms to his chest, pushing him away.

"Not here, Zuko," Katara whispered, but Zuko kept his arms wrapped around her waist. "We're in your living room," she reminded him.

"So? All the doors are closed, no one can see us." Zuko watched Katara look around the large and empty room, hardly convinced. "Okay, fine," he agreed with a sigh, finally letting go.

Katara put space between her and Zuko by moving to one of the boxes of ornaments. "Zuko, why don't you help me?"

"Sure," Zuko said with a shrug. He took a step back, looking at the large tree. "My father has this dumb tradition of personally picking the tree every year. If you ask me, I think it's a waste of time, when he has a million other way more important things to do. Who cares about a single Solstice tree? He could let someone else go get it, he makes a big deal out of it though."

Katara stood on her tip toes to reach a higher branch as she listened to Zuko. "Yeah, Yugoda told me about it earlier. I think it's sweet to have a family tradition."

Zuko grinned. " _Yugoda_ told you?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Does this mean you finally quit being scared of her then?"

Katara looked at Zuko quickly. "I was never scared of her!"

"Katara, who are you kidding? You've been trying to avoid her these past two days, even I noticed."

Katara sighed, giving Zuko a sheepish look. "She came to me, asking me to decorate the tree. Then we got to talkin'…"

"Uh oh…"

"No, no. It went well, I think."

"She didn't go all 'mama bear' and grill you, did she? When she's mad…you better watch out."

"She was definitely frank, but still polite. It wasn't an argument by any stretch of the imagination, but she did give me a warning."

"A warning?"

"She said that if I hurt you in any way, I should fear more than my job…"

Zuko's head went back in laughter, his chuckles filling the room, until he looked upon Katara who was hardly amused. "She did not!" He asked, unable to at least contain his smile.

"It ain't funny, Zuko, she was serious."

Zuko chuckled yet again. "Agni, Yugoda's a hoot."

"Yeah, you can call it that."

"So are you two okay now?"

Katara shrugged. "I guess. She said that she wasn't mad, so…"

"Well, now things can go back to normal."

"I'm not sure if normal is the right word for it, Zuko." Katara turned to the tree, holding her hand out. "Could you pass me another ornament, please?"

"Here, be careful with this one, it's one of my father's favorites. My mom painted it."

Katara took hold of the ornament gingerly, slightly rotating it to look at the design on the red sphere. "Was she an artist?"

"Uhh, she dabbled, I guess. Loved every art form she came across. But those ornaments don't take much talent. Father told me once that my mom really enjoyed decorating the tree, and I think that's why he takes so much care in choosing it. Because it reminds him of her."

"That's so sweet. See? It's not some dumb tradition after all."

Zuko shrugged, making it clear that he didn't really want to talk about it anymore. "What about you guys? What do you do with your Solstice tree?"

Katara laughed, hanging the special ornament, and then turning to Zuko with empty hands. "We don't, we haven't bought one since Mom passed."

"What!" Zuko's eyes widened to saucers, as he heard the most heretical thing of his life. "How do you celebrate Winter Solstice without a _Solstice_ tree?"

"Well Zuko, it may be the Winter Solstice, but that doesn't mean that we have or want to spend extra money on some tree which will only be up for a week or two, while the rent and light bills still gotta get paid. Besides, it sort of helps us remember the true meaning of solstice, not reducing it to gifts and decorations." Katara said with a bright smile as she looked at the wide eyed Zuko. "I quite like it actually. A simple life is a happy one; trees don't really mean anything."

"I've never met anyone who doesn't put up a Solstice tree…"

"Come live in my neighborhood, and you will." Katara laughed, as she looked at the shell-shocked Zuko. "It's not a big deal Zuko, stop staring at me!"

"It's just…I never thought of a lousy tree as a privilege. That's so…sad."

"Zuko, didn't you hear me say it's just a tree? I'm better off than a lot of people, what difference does a tree make?"

"What if I got you a Solstice tree? Would you take it?"

"Zuko, have you been listening to me? I don't _want_ one."

"Yeah, I'm listening, but why not? I'd be glad to get your family one. Let me—"

"Zuko," Katara began, bending to choose another ornament. "You don't have to buy things to make me happy, you know?"

"But—"

"Books, and necklaces, and even trees are nice, but they're not everything to me. I don't want you spending your money on me."

"I have too much of it. I have nothing to do with all of the cash I have."

"That may be true, but I just don't want you to think that you have to buy me things every week, okay? I may not have much, but I have all that I need."

Zuko couldn't help himself but look upon Katara with awe. Everything about her was such a gorgeous contrast to the socialites he was surrounded by; she was like his beautiful mocha Martian, and he loved it. He took one of her dark brown curls, twisting it between his fingers as he thought for a moment. "Even when I was a kid, all I could think about was getting _stuff_ , and here you are, happy with the little you have."

"Don't beat up on yourself Zuko, you're not a bad person. I've had little my entire life, so it's easy for me."

Zuko laughed at a memory which flashed through his mind. "I remember when I was ten, I begged my Father for a new bike. So Solstice morning comes, and sure enough I got a bike, except, it didn't have the set of bells I wanted, the ones which made a lot of noise. But Azula, she got everything she wanted, and I felt like I had been a victim of the worst crime in the universe, because my father couldn't even get the damn bells right."

Katara laughed as Zuko's golden eyes illuminated at the memory, and he became excited; the way he always was when he shared a story with her.

"So I cried. I cried my little ten year old eyes out; I just couldn't get over those bells. Finally, Yugoda dragged me by the ear into the hallway and pointed directly at me. She said 'Zuko Sozin, boy, you better quit your hollerin' this second!'"

Katara laughed at the higher pitched tone Zuko took on as he imitated Yugoda's voice.

"I'll never forget it; she told me about all the little kids who were hungry and homeless, or with dad's dying overseas in the war, and there I was crying about some bells." Zuko shook his head with a grin. "I sure was one hell of a brat, but Yugoda has a way of sobering someone up quick. I marched back into the living room with my puffy red eyes, sniffling all the way with my head down, and I apologized to my dad. I got the right bike the next week, though."

"Yugoda sure does have a way with you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does, but I think you and Aang are the only people who understand that. Who understand our bond…most people frown upon it."

"Yeah, I would think that."

"When I was growing up, I'd overhear people talking to my dad, saying things like: 'your boy's fixin' to be a snow savage lover if you don't do somethin' soon, Ozai.' Or if they were polite busy-bodies: 'do you think it's proper for a Sozin gentleman to be taught by some colored domestic?' People said worse things, but I'm sure you can use your imagination."

"But she's still here. Obviously your dad likes her too."

"Their relationship is strange. On one hand, I think he's grateful that someone was keeping me grounded when he wasn't around. Yet, there have been times where he came close to firing Yugoda because he thought she was gaining too much influence."

"You're lucky Zuko, that at least you have a surrogate mother," Katara reminded him a little sadly. "It's better than nothing, right?"

Zuko noticed moisture beginning to form on Katara's eyelids, and he moved to rub her shoulders affectionately. "I have been blessed, but so have you Katara. You may not have much money to your name—"

"More like 'any money'."

Zuko chuckled. "Alright. You may not have any money to your name, but you have the best family anyone could ask for. You have a loving community filled with people who stand by one another through hardship, and joy. I mean just look at the way your neighborhood reacted to the fires; everyone was outside, helping in any way they could. Also, you knew your mother, and you'll always carry those memories, don't forget that."

Katara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I know."

"Good. We should make it look like we're decorating…"

"Good idea."

"I think the last thing we need is—"

"Zuko?"

Both Zuko and Katara turned quickly on their heels to find Ozai Sozin standing by the now open door way in his charcoal gray three-piece suit, an eyebrow raised in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, and turned to the hallway. "Mai, dear: I found Zuko. He's in the living room."

The footsteps of heeled shoes were heard against the tile until Mai Ukano's thin frame appeared next to Ozai in the doorway. She rested a hand on his shoulder, until she glanced into the living room where her gaze froze.

Ozai cleared his throat as he felt Mai's hand fall off of his shoulder like a dead weight. "Son, what are you doing in here? Company will be arriving soon."

"I was helping Katara decorate the Solstice tree," Zuko explained, reaching for the nearest glass ornament, and holding it up as if it were proof.

"Ah," Ozai responded with a nod.

Zuko cracked a nervous smile, quickly putting the ornament back in the box. He looked at his father who seemed to be appeased with the explanation, then to Mai whose tawny eyes were boring into he and Katara who stood rooted in their spots, a safe distance from one another.

Ozai loosened his neck tie. "Well, I invited the Ukanos over for dinner, and there'll be here in half an hour; Mai's just a little early. In fact Zuko, why don't you go wash up, and put on something…appropriate?"

Zuko looked down at his khakis and red polo, then back to his father with open arms. "What's wrong with this?"

"No, go change."

"No?" Zuko looked down at his attire once again.

Ozai tilted his head slightly, losing his patience quickly. "As in 'hell no'. We're having company; we're not going to some diner. Now do I have to tell you again to go make yourself presentable?"

Over the years, Zuko was able to determine when his father could be bargained with, and when he meant business. This time, it was the latter, so Zuko decided not to argue further as he looked one last time at Katara, before brushing past his father and Mai without another word.

Ozai sighed, rubbing his temples, before turning to Mai with a small smile. "Mai dear, you said you were thirsty?"

"Yes sir, just a little."

"I have to go prepare for supper, but I'm sure Katara here will tend to you just fine." Ozai looked to Mai for any signs of confirmation, but instead, he found her appearing wide-eyed and nervous. Ozai laughed, touching Mai's shoulder only to have her jump slightly at the contact. "Don't worry Mai; I don't think she bites." Ozai lifted his chin, making it clear that he was addressing Katara. "Give Miss Ukano anything that she desires."

"Of course, sir."

Ozai smiled at Mai before looking at his watch, and hurrying out of the room, his heavy footsteps heard against the staircase only moments later.

"Ma'am, if you'd like to follow me, the kitchen is right through here," Katara said with a smile.

Mai rolled her eyes, swallowing an unladylike snort. "I've been here much longer than you; I think I know where the kitchen is."

Katara only blinked in shock at Mai's blunt and unwarranted reaction, as the blonde sauntered past her. Katara sighed, shaking her head as she too walked to the empty kitchen, finding Mai waiting near a counter, with her arms crossed over her chest. Katara quietly retrieved a glass, filling it with water, and then handing it to Mai.

"Are you alright ma'am? Would you like something to eat? You look a little blanched."

Mai watched the maid for several moments, mustering all of the self-control she contained, as not to slap the maid across the mouth, and make her shut up. "I'm sorry, I had a frustrating day, week—month. I'm just a little tired." Mai plopped down onto one of the stools near the counter, and covered her aching forehead.

"I understand. Sometimes, we just need a chance to…relax."

Katara's kind and bubbly demeanor made Mai feel a little guilty for being so rude to her only a few moments ago. The remorse was quickly swept away as Mai reminded herself who exactly she was sitting with—conversing with. This Katara was no ordinary maid; she was Zuko's "lovebird" as Azula had so fondly dubbed her.

"You know, I've seen you around a couple of times. Have you worked here long?" Mai asked as warmly and politely as possible.

"Not as long as everyone else, but for about six months, give or take. I've seen you around quite a few times as well."

Mai cast her steely gaze on her beverage, realizing that she wouldn't be able to grit through dialogue constantly looking upon Katara's constantly radiant and tender manner. It was beginning to make her sick. She cleared her throat. "My father is the esteemed Ukano; he and Ozai go way back; my parents are also Zuko's godparents. I grew up with Azula, Zuko, and that bean pole _Aang_." Mai paused, and glance at the maid as she laughed sweetly.

"Ah, Aang."

Mai scoffed. "Yeah, Aang." Mai returned her gaze to her still and clear water, thinking on how to make her next words seem as nonchalant as possible. "So I think it's safe to say that I'm really connected to the Sozins. Heck, Zuko and I also dated for a long spell," Mai explained with a light laugh.

Katara cleared her throat, her discomfort terribly apparent. "Oh really? I don't really know Zuko that well." Katara quickly turned to another counter, taking a nearby rag and wiping down the area even though it was already clean.

Mai shrugged, smiling at Katara's reaction. "Well, maybe that's a good thing, that you don't know him well."

Katara's motions froze, as she made her voice as light as possible. "And why's that, ma'am?"

"Because he's a 'Class A' jerk."

Katara turned around, leaning her back against the counter. "Really? I always thought he was quite kind."

Mai couldn't resist snorting this time. "I dated the guy, and trust me; he's the king of the dogs. He's a hotheaded, self-absorbed, sex-crazed bastard."

Mai stood from her seat, moving to the sink where she dumped the water from her glass with a splash. "Do yourself a favor, and leave him alone. He eats sweet girls for breakfast." With that, Mai gave Katara a sweet smile, pointing at the glass. "Thanks for the water."

Katara looked to the empty glass which rested on the marble counter, then back at Mai. "You hardly drank any of it, ma'am."

Mai shrugged. "You can call me Miss Ukano." Mai flipped her curled hair over her shoulder, and then turned, leaving the kitchen, only looking back once to see Katara standing in her place like a statue.

* * *

Ozai looked at his watch for the fifth time, his patience wearing thin. "Zuko, would you hurry up? You're taking even longer than Azula!" Ozai grumbled at his son who was in the bathroom.

"You're the one who wanted me to change so badly!" Zuko called out to his father who had been waiting in his bedroom for the past ten minutes.

"You better watch that tone of yours, or—"

Zuko came out of his attached bathroom, buttoning up his newly starched shirt. "Or what Dad? Or you'll do what?"

"Just hurry up, will you?"

Zuko walked to his closet, grabbing a matching jacket to his black pants. "Is there a reason you're waiting in here? I'm twenty-two; I think I learned how to dress myself a long time ago."

"Zuko, toss the sarcasm for just a single moment, please. I have something serious to discuss."

Zuko paused, looking at his father, then closing the door to his closet, and throwing his jacket onto the bed. "What? Is everything okay?" Zuko asked, immediately concerned. "Did something happen?"

Ozai held up his hand. "No, no, nothing dire. It's business related."

Zuko let out a slight sigh of relief. "Ok, you're making me nervous though…"

"Zuko, it's about time that we think about the future. You're right; you're twenty-two. You're now a young man, a bright and charming one I might add. You've only been working at the main office for a little while now, but you've shockingly impressed everyone nonetheless. I think that it's now appropriate to take you to the annual state of affairs conference that I hold in Fire Fountain City. It's time that all my important investors and colleagues finally meet you."

"Wow, I'd be honored." Zuko replied, trying not to sound too excited. "This is the largest meeting of the year, and I know what a privilege it is to attend. Thank you." Zuko felt like there was more he ought to say, but found himself at a loss for words.

Ozai's mouth quirked up at his son's apparent joy. "Good. We'll be down there for three days, but it's not all business. There will be parties and social gatherings, including the governors Fire Day's Eve party in his mansion. This will be your first chance to really get out there in the greater international business world, and truly market yourself. I was reluctant at first, but I know you'll really make a name for yourself." Ozai began to speak quickly, as he explained to his son what the trip would entail.

"When do we leave?"

"On the 28th, three days after the Winter Solstice. The Ukanos will be so pleased to know that you're joining us!"

Zuko's head tilted forward, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "What did you say? The Ukanos?"

"The governor is hosting a Fire Day's Eve party which directly coincides with the conference. You and I were invited, along with Ukanos."

Zuko slowly folded his arms over his chest. "So, I take it Mai will be there?"

"Of course Zuko, don't be simple."

Zuko chuckled ironically, letting his arms fall to his side, and his hands brush his thighs. "Hell, you've finally lost your mind, haven't you? It's just a _coincidence_ that Mai and I are both spending the weekend in Fire Fountain City at the same time, and this just _happens_ to be the year that you invite me to your conference?"

"Zuko, stop being ridiculous. Everything just…worked out. You should be grateful that you're being given the chance to accompany me."

"Well things tend to get sour quickly with Mai around."

"Zuko, we've discussed this matter at great length..."

Zuko stepped away from his father, picking up his jacket and shrugging it on. "I'm so sick and tired of you constantly throwing me at Mai! How many times, in how many different ways do I have to tell you that I can't stand her! I want nothing to do with her; you're the one who likes her so much!"

"Zuko! Shut your mouth, she's only downstairs, she'll hear you!" Ozai hissed.

"I hope she hears! Maybe she'll finally understand to leave me the hell alone! I'm tired of these love games you're playing. I'm not taking a single step towards Fire Fountain City if Mai will be there too."

Ozai stood back, watching his son work himself into frenzy…perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned the Ukanos right away. "There's nothing you can do to change this Zuko. You may not like her, but you're escorting her for one night, so suck it up, and take it like a man. Things don't always go your way."

Zuko rolled his eyes as his father continued.

"Now you're gonna go downstairs and behave like the Fire Nation _gentleman_ I've raised you to be. You understand? Leave your filthy attitude here."

Zuko remained silent, realizing that arguing wouldn't further his cause. Instead he shrugged, brushing past his father in frustration.

* * *

Encouraged by his father's glare, Zuko quickly stood and pulled out Mai's chair, helping her up from the dining table. She lightly took his hand, smiling up at him.

"Thank you Zuko. Dinner was lovely."

Zuko only nodded, as he felt Mai link arms with his, and he resisted sucking in his breath at the contact. He looked over his shoulder to find Azula standing on her own, devoid of Aang's customary assistance. He had noted a slightly awkward strain between the two at dinner, but of course he said nothing.

He also caught Katara staring at him and Mai as she cleared the table. He offered her a smile as they made eye contact, but the maid turned her head quickly in the other direction.

"Zuko, what are you looking at?" Mai turned in Zuko's direction.

Zuko couldn't help but keep looking at Katara, puzzled by her curious reaction. "N-nothing, I'm not looking at anything."

Mai patted his shoulder gently, sending uncomfortable shivers up his spine. "Would you walk me to my car?"

Zuko cleared his throat. "Uhh, yeah, sure." He made sure that no hint of enthusiasm could be detected in his voice.

"Wait, Mai!" Azula called up, catching up to the pair, with Aang close behind. "Mai, I can still come over tonight, right?"

Mai looked at Aang, then to Azula. "Yeah, you may as well drive with me."

"Awesome." Azula turned to face the table where the Ukanos and Ozai still sat, conversing and laughing with one another. "Father, I'm going to leave now, I'll be back in the morning!"

"Alright, have fun."

"Drive safe, you two," Ukano added.

Azula nodded with a smile, looking to Mai who held Zuko captive. The three began to make way to leave the room, until Azula stopped.

"Aang, are you coming outside with us?"

"Nah, I think I'll just wait here."

"I'll be back soon," Zuko assured his friend.

Aang grinned. "Oh, you take your sweet time Zuko. Don't worry about little ol' me." Aang watched the three leave the dining room, lingering until he heard the front door open and close. He waited for about five seconds to make sure that no one was coming back inside, before he ran up the steps as fast as his long and lanky legs could take him.

He had been aching to read Azula's latest entries, curious as to what her future plans were, and what exactly they had to do with the Royal Northern Water Tribe Academy for Girls, though he had his ideas. He was so eager, that he even brought his own bobby pin, keen on maximizing every moment he had in Azula's room. At least this time he knew she'd be gone for good, it was just Zuko he had to worry about. He had a maximum of ten minutes until Zuko would be back upstairs looking for him.

Quickly but quietly, Aang opened Azula's closed door, leaving it open just a crack so he could hear any noise from the hallway. This time around, Azula's gargantuan room was much cleaner, making Aang's direct route to her bedside drawer that much quicker. Buzzed with unbridled anticipation, Aang sat on Azula's bed so quickly that he bounced a couple of times. As soon as he pulled out the drawer, Aang found Azula's purple diary on top of the other contents, whereas it was usually buried. It was when Aang picked it up, that he noticed it was extremely thin, and the small lock was missing. He turned it over, examining it for any other oddities.

"What the hell…" He gasped as he opened the book to the first page, only to find it completely blank. Judging from the binding, all of the previous pages had been ripped out, leaving no more than ten pages in the book. She knew. Aang had now realized how crafty Azula Sozin was, but he had indeed underestimated her. It seemed that nothing got past her. Yet, part of Aang didn't want to believe it, for he leafed through the few pages that were left, stopping at the middle page. In thick black ink, Aang read:

" _Dear Aang: Nice try. Azula."_

Aang immediately felt sick as he read the short note.

"Ah, Aang."

Aang's head immediately looked up, only to behold Azula, standing in front of him, wearing the most disgusting grin on her lipstick red lips that he had ever seen. _She_ made him sick. Though startled, Aang could immediately feel his jaw set, as he watched Azula take another step closer to him, diverting her gaze for a moment to her diary which sat next to him.

"I take it, you're looking for these?" Slowly, Azula raised her right hand, revealing a stack of small off-white papers filled with her slanted writing, all bound together in a clip. She watched Aang sit on the bed, just glaring at her. "Oh, I think you have some serious explaining to do." Her smile had disappeared, her eyes narrowed and cold.

Aang slowly stood up, showing Azula that she didn't intimidate him in the least. "I could say the same for you, _Azula_."

Both simultaneously looked at the diary pages which had been removed from their original binding held together by an office clip, then back to one another.


	22. Chapter 22

Katara turned the tap of the kitchen sink on, running her hand under the water until it became warm. Ila and Yugoda buzzed about the kitchen around her, each silently completing their own tasks as they tried to listen to the conversation between Ozai and the Ukanos in the next room.

"Here, I'll wash that bowl for you, Ila," Katara offered, disrupting the silence.

"Oh, thanks." Ila said handing the bowl to the girl. "Hey Katara, how has Jin been doing? You haven't said anything about her."

"Sorry, she's much better. Last night, Haru and I brought her family some supper, because I'm pretty sure her little boys are tired of their papa's cooking," Katara said with a giggle.

Yugoda turned from the counter she was cleaning, looking at Katara's back as she stood at the sink. "I saw that Haru boy yesterday when he came to pick you up, and I saw that big ol' cast 'round his foot."

Katara looked at the older maid. "Oh, I never told you about that, Yugoda ?"

Yugoda shook her head in the negative.

Katara turned back to the sink as she shrugged. "He got injured in a match while he was in Ba Singe Se, and broke his ankle. He'll actually have it off in a couple of weeks, he's super excited for it," Katara informed her coworkers with a smile. "But I haven't heard him complain once about it, and the healers say his recovery is going much faster than they anticipated." Katara turned off the tap, reaching for a nearby towel to dry it. "But in the days, he helps around at his family's grocery store."

"Oh yeah," Ila said snapping her fingers. "I talked to him yesterday, while he was waitin' for you to come down, and he was telling me about it. Sounds like a nice store."

Yugoda turned to Ila, her hands on her hips. "So you've met this boy too?"

"Uhh…yeah. I reckon everyone has."

"Not me."

"What, you jealous?" Ila teased, a smile spreading on her face.

"Well the way I hear all the women in the house go on about him, maybe I oughta be," Yugoda said with a chuckle.

"Don't be offended Miss Yugoda ; you're just not as nosey as everyone else," Katara said looking directly at Ila. "Anyway, Haru is really shy. Sometimes I think it takes him by surprise that all of these women are taking an interest in him."

Katara giggled, as she took a few steps to a cupboard, standing on her toes to put the clean bowl back on its appropriate shelf. "Miss Yugoda if you really wanna meet him, I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to you. You two would get along like peas in a pod, I reckon."

"Alright, I may have to take you up on that offer."

Katara nodded with a smile as she moved back to the sink to wash her hands. She looked out onto the horizon through the kitchen window, admiring the purple and pink shades of the setting sun. "You know Ila, I've been thinkin'…" Slowly, Katara's voice trailed off, and her hands stilled, as she looked out of the window with wide eyes.

Ila looked to Yugoda , then to Katara, waiting for the girl to finish her sentence. "Well go on, and spit it out honey: what have you been thinkin'?" Ila asked impatiently after about five seconds of silence. Both maids awaited a response, but none was offered.

* * *

Zuko was sure that any circulation which had previously existed in his arm had been severed by Mai's tight and unrelenting grip. Even as they walked down the stairs which took them away from the home and to the driveway, Mai's grasp remained faithful.

"Uhh, I think you can let go now." Zuko informed Mai as he cleared his throat. Zukomoved his arm around a little once released from Mai's clutch, looking behind him as he did so. "Hey, where'd Azula go?"

Mai too looked behind her, before shrugging. "I guess she left something inside, she'll be out soon, I'm sure."

Zuko nodded, continuing down the steps silently. Once they reached the pavement of the driveway, Zuko stopped, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Well then…I guess I walked you out. Have a good night."

Before Zuko had the chance to turn on his heels and escape, Mai blurted out quickly: "Zuko, I'm glad you're coming to Fire Fountain City!"

Zuko just looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Yeah, me too. I'm really excited for the meetings."

"Oh yeah, your father's big annual conference?"

Zuko looked down, as he kicked a loose rock, nodding his head. "Yeah, he's finally letting me tag along."

"That's great," Mai said with a smile.

Zuko just nodded again, unsure if Mai was going to speak again or not. When she didn't, Zuko silently waved, informing her that he was ready to depart. With his hands in his pockets, he turned from Mai, until he heard her soft voice yet again, this time in a hushed whisper.

"Zuko," Mai began her gaze diverting to her small feet as he turned to face her. "I know you're really excited for the trip. But I also know that you didn't want go anymore after your dad told you I'd be there too." After a few moments of silence, she raised her head to look Zuko in the eye. She shrugged with an unconvincing smile, trying her best to make light of the situation. "Well you got your wish, I guess. I heard every word of the argument, loud and clear."

Zuko sighed, as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Mai, you weren't supposed to hear any of that."

"Yeah, well I sort of did."

"It's just that…in case you haven't noticed, things between you and me aren't the way they used to be. It's probably best that we just leave each other alone I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but, whenever you and I are together, bad things happen."

Mai waited until she was certain that her voice wouldn't quiver. "Zuko, what we had wasn't all bad," she said taking a step closer to him. "I've changed! Can't you see that?"

Zuko instinctively took a step backwards, holding up his hands to deter any further advances from Mai. "Mai, it's not about you changing, we just weren't good for each other. And I surely wasn't good to you, not by any stretch of the imagination."

"Don't say that, Zuko."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his head tilted to the side. "Mai…don't you remember that I _cheated_ on you, with your best friend?"

Mai looked away briefly, sniffling to keep the tears away. "She was a whore. She seduced you, I know she did," Mai said quickly.

"No Mai, she didn't." Zuko said bluntly. Quit makin' excuses for me because the only thing it does is make you want me more, and it isn't healthy." Zuko exhaled, looking up at the multicolored sky. "You have absolutely _no_ idea how tired I am of sinning. And when I was with you, that's all I did."

"So this is my fault?" Mai asked with narrowed eyes, pointing to her chest.

"Mai, I'm trying to say this as nicely as possible," Zuko's tone began to rise, indicating his dwindling patience. "Do yourself a favor, and forget about me. Finally move on."

"But Zuko, I don't _want_ to forget about you."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, as he sighed yet again. "You have to, because I've already moved on. It isn't fair to have you clinging onto a hope that will never be; not again, at least."

Mai shook her head, as she felt hot tears begin to sting her eyes. "You found someone else, then?"

Zuko looked Mai directly in the eye. "Yes."

Mai quickly wiped the tears away from her face which she couldn't hold at bay for a moment longer. "Tell me who is she then. You at least owe me that, you bastard." Mai said angrily, as her arms fell limply to her side.

"I don't owe you a thing," Zuko said with narrow eyes. But the moment the remark had left Zuko Sozin's lips, Mai's open right hand made contact with his cheek, resulting in a loud clap, and his head forced to the right by the impact. Zuko quickly recovered, his eyes wide as he placed a cool hand against his throbbing cheek.

"You make me sick," Mai hardly gritted out, her face marred by tears, and her right hand trembling.

Zuko was past trying to be nice. "Well I'm glad we finally feel the same way about one another! You're the most pathetic person I know Mai. I can hardly believe I was with someone who was so weak!"

Mai didn't even bother to wiper her face, as she just looked at Zuko shaking her head. "I hope you and your new whore of the week are happy."

Zuko had finally had enough, as he decided to turn away from Mai, this time for good. "Go get some help, Mai," Zuko scoffed, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Mai quickly opened her car door, speeding off of the Sozin Estate as quickly as her four wheels could take her.

* * *

Aang could feel the beat of his heart threaten to pound a hole in his rapidly moving chest and his pale palms grow sweaty as Azula's honey eyes bored into his own, waiting for the explanation she had just demanded. But when Aang finally spoke, breaking the intensity of the moment, it wasn't a clarification he offered.

"What are you holding?" He asked, looking at the stack of papers Azula held at her side.

"You're not the one who gets to ask the questions here. You're snooping in my room, and it's not the first time." Azula didn't yell, but her voice almost became guttural with intensity.

There was little Aang could do to hide his shock.

Azula actually laughed, as she threw the papers to Aang who hardly caught them. "You're not sneaky in the least, Aang."

"Sorry, but I'm not as good of a liar as you are." Aang scoffed, looking down at the papers. They were her previous diary entries.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?"

"Does it? Because normal human beings feel bad after they've done wrong."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "I've done nothing wrong."

Aang threw down the diary entries, as if they were a hot potato. "I don't want these," he said in disgust, stepping away from them. He looked up at Azula who watched him intently. "So I guess it's all out in the open then? You know my secret, and I know yours."

"You know nothing, Aang."

"Well stop pretending to be the loving and caring Azula for a single moment, and enlighten me. Tell me what it is exactly that has made you so warped."

Silence.

"Azula, Zuko and Katara are—were your friends. Why are you do you hate them so much? Why are you trying to break them apart?"

"Aang, I hate to break it to you, but I've come to realize that the world isn't black and white. There comes a time when you have to quit being weak, and my time is now."

Aang pointed to the papers. "That is not strength, it's madness."

Azula scoffed, shaking her head as she spoke once more. "You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm fixing to going to sit back and watch Zuko wreck the family and everything my father has worked for because he couldn't control himself for once in his life!"

"Who made you God? What you're doing is wrong Azula: the lying, the spying, the manipulation. You sure do have Mai under your wing." Aang self-consciously took a step backward as he watched a grin appear on Azula's face, as she briefly closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Why are you smiling? Stop it! Stop it right now; what the hell is wrong with you!"

"You have some serious nerve Aang, to think that you know the minds and hearts of everyone."

"I obviously misjudged you…you have no remorse, do you? Conscience; you do remember what that word means, right?" Aang asked with a scoff.

"Remorse!" Azula nearly cackled, taking a step nearer to Aang. "Remorse doesn't change the fact that _my_ brother is preparing to drive the Sozin name into the ground by screwing a colored maid! Remorse is what got Ty Lee's family where they are now; totally disgraced and rejected, and Zuko is doing the same exact thing she did. Well, I'd rather have no conscience if that's what having a conscience gets you. Aang, it's not your family, so just mind your own damn business, and let me take care of mine!"

"Azula, it's Zuko's life, not yours. The only thing he wants is Katara, and you should be happy that he finally found love!"

"In case you haven't noticed Aang, we don't live in a place that takes kindly to fire benders and coloreds mixin'; this aint Republic City. We're in the Fire Nation, we're in the country where the Fire Nation loyalists deal out justice, and coloreds have been lynched and houses have burnt to the ground for less."

"That's your excuse? You're no better than the extremists, Azula! You sound just like one, you sound just like a racist."

Azula took a deep breath, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "You know what…perhaps I am."

"Stop, don't say that Azula…"

"Over my dead body will Zuko shame us over some snow savage plaything," Azula was barely able to grit the words out, as her jaw clenched. "The press aren't gonna stop and examine the girl's character before they tell the world that a Sozin has been caught sneaking 'round with a low-class whore. And if that makes me a racist, so be it," she finished with a nonchalant shrug.

Aang's eyes widened at Azula's logic, realizing that there was no saving her. She was fully convinced that she was meant to be the savior of her family, the light which was contrary to Zuko and Katara's darkness. "This isn't the real Azula talking. This isn't you."

"Aang, wake up! This is _me_ , and the world we live in is filled with people like me." Azula rested a hand on her forehead, as she felt a head ache come on, so she lowered her voice. "If you really do care for your sweet and innocent lamb 'Katara' as much as you claim you do, then you too would be encouraging her to leave Zuko the hell alone, and go back to her own kind."

"What you're doing isn't encouraging, it's manipulation. Besides, what is done is done; they're in love, and no amount of 'manipulation' is gonna change that."

"Oh Aang, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I'm not the sappy tart everyone thinks that I am. This _relationship_ is only a case of severe curiosity, there is no way in hell Zuko Sozin, a thorough-bred Fire Nation nobleman could love someone like Katara. It's infatuation, one which can't produce anything good."

Aang could only look at Azula, his mouth slightly agape as he listened intently to each of her venomous words. What shocked him the most was that this was the first time that he had ever heard Azula vocalize such opinions; there was a stark difference from hearing her express them out loud with unending conviction, and reading flat words on a page. Suddenly, Aang felt Azula's cold and clammy hand on his arm, her eyes looking directly into is. Immediately, he tried to jerk away. "Get off of me! You're crazy!" He swung his arm away, nearly hitting Azula's bed post.

"Aang, you and I want the same thing," Azula began, her voice calm and even.

"No we don't!" Aang said shaking his head vigorously, taking a step away from Azula. "I want Zuko and Katara to be happy, and you want…I don't know what you want because you've gone mad Azula! I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you have got some serious issues, and are taking them out on Zuko and Katara. Well I won't let you. I won't let you ruin the one good thing he has!"

"You misunderstood me—"

"No, I understand you completely."

Azula pointed to her chest. "I want Zuko to be happy too, and I realize that that can never be with Katara. Let's say, for the sake of argument that they are in love."

Aang folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't deny the fact that Zuko will eventually marry, and his bride cannot be Katara. So what will your innocent little Katara be then? Just another savage whore, that's all she'll be. Is that what you want?"

Aang gasped, his arms falling to the side. "Jesus, I'm not listening to this for another second." Aang said brushing past Azula.

Azula turned quickly on her heels, watching Aang turn his back on him. "Aang! You'll have to wake up sooner or later! You can help me; look out for Zuko!"

"I want nothing to do with you! And I'm not gonna stand around, watching you play God either. I'm telling Zuko right now."

Azula took a few angry steps towards Aang, pointing directly at him. "Stop being a fool! He won't believe you Aang, you may be his friend, but I'm family!"

Aang stopped in his tracks, turning an angry glare towards Azula, letting her finish.

"And Katara," Azula laughed. "She _definitely_ won't believe you; she's too naive. To her, I'm one of the few friends she's got. I'm the one who listens to her and helps her, the one girl friend she has to confide in, and has the utmost trust and respect for. You have no proof of anything. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Aang finally turned the door knob, not even bothering to look at Azula again, his heart hurt too much.

* * *

Zuko rolled his eyes as he looked over at his friend in the passenger seat of his parked car. "Damn Aang, do you need an inhaler or somethin'?" Zuko scoffed as he undid his seatbelt, looking at Aang who was frozen in a rigid position against the car door, his gaze across the street.

Aang looked at Zuko nervously, then back to the street. "Are you _sure_ that's the one?"

Zuko looked down at the piece of paper, before handing it to Aang who took it eagerly.

"How on earth did you get this?" Aang asked as he looked down at the address which was written on the paper he held. "This is a little creepy…"

"I'm a Sozin, remember? I have connections, and what I want, I get."

"Tell me about it," Aang said throwing the paper to the floor of the car.

"So are you coming, or do I need to get you a paper bag to hyperventilate into?"

"I'm not nervous," Aang said quickly.

"Whatever it is, you've been scatterbrained all morning. Just get your shit together, okay? And stop being a wimp."

"Ha! This coming from the guy who got beat up and told off by Mai."

Zuko narrowed his eyes angrily at Aang, who stopped laughing immediately. "Fine. Stay in the car."

"No! I'm coming," Aang said quickly, he too undoing his seatbelt.

Zuko took the keys out of the ignition, stuffing it into his pocket as he looked at the small grocery store which was across the street. "Good, I'm tired of sitting in this car."

"I still don't know how you convinced me to do this, how you drew me into your insanity…" Aang grumbled, turning in his seat to watch a few customers enter and leave the store.

"Because like a good friend, you'll be there to support me."

"I feel like an accomplice to a crime…"

Zuko chuckled. "What crime? We're just going in there as two plain and ordinary customers."

"Zuko, the fact that you won't tell me how you came about the address of Haru's family store is unnerving. I sure as hell know that Katara didn't give it to you, and this isn't exactly our neck of the woods."

Zuko shook his head. "Don't worry about it," Zuko said for the hundredth time as he finally stepped out of his car, walking around the front as Aang scrambled to get out too.

"Zuko, please don't do anything stupid," Aang pleaded, as the pair waited for a couple of cars to pass.

"I won't. I just wanna talk to the guy."

The two friends crossed the street, Aang muttering the entire time what a bad idea all of this was, and he was only doing this to make sure that Zuko didn't land himself in jail.

"Aang, would you just shut the hell up!" Zuko hissed. "If you're gonna keep this up, you oughta wait in the car."

Aang grabbed Zuko by the shoulder, causing him to stop. "How do you know that Haru will even be here?"

"Katara said that since he broke his ankle, he's been working for his father as cashier. I know he'll be there."

Aang let his hand fall off of his friend's shoulder, sighing as they took the few steps necessary to bring them in front of the small Spanish supermarket.

"Well, here it is," Zuko said. Both he and Aang took a deep breath, as Zuko opened the door to the store, bells chiming over their heads as he did so. Both he and Aang stepped in, immediately noticing the bakery in the back, and lines of shelves, and the cash register to the side where Haru stood, giving change to a boy, and his mother.

Haru paused as he laid the bills down on the counter, counting rapidly, looking up to find Aang and Zuko. He looked at them briefly, before returning his attention to the transaction.

"I'll see you next week Lin," Haru said warmly in his native tongue.

The woman smiled up at him, turning to leave the store, giving Zuko and Aang strange stares, and holding her boy a little closer as she passed them.

"Can I help you two?" Haru asked, his confusion apparent in his tone as he gave the two friends a once over, before his face lit up. "You're Zuko Sozin, right?" He asked, waving his index finger.

Zuko looked at Aang quickly who seemed a little queasy, then back to Haru. "Yes I am," Zuko moved to the counter, offering his hand for a shake.

Haru happily obliged. "Haru."

"Yes I remember."

"Well it's nice to see you again, and…" Haru looked over Zuko's shoulder at Aang.

"I'm Aang."

"Oh yeah, I remember you too. Well, you guys sure are far from home…" Haru said looking around his store. "Are you here to buy anything?"

Zuko shoved his hands in his pockets, as he briefly scanned the store. "Actually, yes. We heard that you sold prayer candles."

Haru's head tilted forward, and his eyebrows came together in confusion. "Prayer candles…?" Haru took his hands, spreading them about ten inches apart. "You mean the tall and round glass candles?"

Zuko chuckled at Haru's surprised reaction, as he heard Aang snicker behind him as well. "I know, we're kinda like fish out of water here, but we're actually spiritual."

Haru blinked, trying his best not to be rude. "Really?"

"Yeah, and Katara, one of my maids was telling me that you sell the candles we've been looking for. I thought I'd stop by, because I think you know how hard they are to come by in this town."

Haru picked up his crutches which sat against the register, hoisting himself up, and moving to the front of the counter.

"Whoa," Zuko said in feigned astonishment as he pointed to Haru's white cast around his left foot. "That's new."

Haru looked down at his foot, then back to Zuko. "Yeah, I got injured up in Ba Sing Se. I fractured my ankle by falling on it, that's why I'm back home."

"Agni, that really sucks."

Haru shrugged. "You have to roll with the punches. I was a little homesick anyway, so it's nice that I get a little break, to be with friends and family." Moving with the aid of his crutches, Haru made his way to the back of the store, where all of the non-food items were, with Zuko and Aang following close behind.

"This is a nice store you have here; I guess you sort of cornered the market," Zuko said.

Haru stopped in front of the candles, nodding at Zuko's remark. "There aren't many earth benders here, but there were no grocery stores to meet their needs until my parents started this one. But it's not every day that we get two guys like you coming in," Haru said with a laugh.

Zuko and Aang merely nodded, turning to look at the shelf which was filled with the tall glass candles, each with their own picture and prayers on the side. Zuko reached out, picking the one nearest to him. "Katara was right, these candles are very nice."

"I'll have to thank her the next time I see her for the recommendation."

Zuko set the candle back, picking up another as Aang stood silently, taking no part in the conversation. "She's always talking about you, it's a wonder I didn't come here sooner!"

"Really?" Haru asked as if he was surprised.

Zuko tried not to grimace at the radiant look of joy which Haru sported at his comment. "Oh yeah. I think I've even seen you drop her off a couple of times."

"You probably did. The woman she usually rides with has been sick, and I've just been helping her out. She's a good friend, a real blessing since I've been injured."

"Really? How so?" Zuko asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Uhh, she comes with me to healer appointments, and sometimes asks more questions than me. She'll visit me at the store sometimes on Saturdays, and bring me lunch or wait for me to get off. She's just a very sweet girl all around, and I'm lucky to have someone like her."

Zuko chuckled, trying not to make it sound too forced. "The way you talk about her, she sounds like more than a friend…"

It was Haru who chuckled this time, his soft brown eyes illuminating as he tilted back.

Aang and Zuko shot each other quick glances, before Haru opened his eyes again.

"Ah, I'm afraid not my friend. I missed that boat a long time ago. No, she's an awesome girl, but that's really it. We both don't have many friends, but she's enough for me."

Zuko nodded, dropping his arms to his side so he could pick another candle. He looked down at it quickly, then back to Haru. "I think I'll take this one, then."

Aang too reached for a candle, deciding to take two. "I'll take these."

Haru smiled, turning to make his way back to the cash register. He set them against the register, as he took the three candles, beginning to wrap each in newspaper. "Well I'm glad we had what you wanted."

Aang finally broke his silence, as he cleared his throat. "So Haru, when will you be out of your cast?"

"In a couple of weeks. But I won't be fighting for a good while."

"You box, right?" Aang asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I was in Ba Singe Se, I got offered a pretty nice contract."

"Will you be going back?" Zuko asked immediately, warranting a glare from Aang.

Haru set the candles into paper bags, keeping his gaze on his task. "I'm not sure, most likely I will be. But who knows, I can't exactly see into the future. I didn't really like it up there though, but I love boxing. But I have plenty of time to make that decision, my friend."

Zuko and Aang nodded as they each took their bag from Haru. Zuko took a ten dollar bill out of his pocket, laying it down on the register. "Keep the change."

Haru's eyes widened, as he held up the bill. "I can't, this is far too much!" Haru immediately opened the cash register to give Zuko and Aang the appropriate change, until Zuko spoke.

"Don't sweat it. Any friend of Katara's is a friend of mine. Take care Haru," Zuko said with a genuine smile, as he and Aang took steps towards the door.

Aang waved. "Thank you, we'll be back."

"Happy Solstice!" Haru said with a wave.

Aang held the door for Zuko, giving Haru a wave in return, before joining his friend outside. The moment the door to the small grocery store closed, Aang exhaled deeply, as if he had been holding his breath for two minutes.

"Calm down, jeez."

"Are you satisfied now, Zuko?"

Zuko grinned slightly, at his stern friend. "I am."

"That was such a waste of time, I could've told you everything he was gonna say."

Zuko stuck his candle under his arm as he zipped up his jacket. "Well I heard it from him, and that's all that matters. He's not after Katara, and now he never has to come up ever again."

Aang rolled his eyes as he and Aang crossed the street once more. "I can't believe how well that went," Aang said, any irritation dissipating as he laughed to himself.

"I should've known, I trust Katara, and her judge of character. She's a smart girl," Zuko said, unlocking his car door. Zuko leaned over, unlocking Aang's door as well from the inside, with his friend jumping in a moment later. "Let's go home now."

"Let's."

Zuko put his key back into the ignition, turning it with joy. As soon as he got home, he'd give Katara a hundred kisses.


	23. Chapter 23

Zuko put his car into park in Aang's driveway covering his mouth as he yawned, even though it was hardly past two o'clock. He and his friend had just returned from their minor investigation at Haru's family store which had brightened Zuko's mood exponentially; he had been smiling and singing along with the radio the entire way to Aang's house.

"Are you coming over tonight for dinner?" Zuko finally asked, dialing the radio down. "I hear Yugoda's making those egg custard tarts you like so much…"

Aang looked at his dry hands, rubbing them together as a distraction. "Uhh, I don't know about tonight, Zuko."

Zuko's eyebrows immediately shot up. "What do you mean? You practically have a room at my house. It won't be a Sozin family dinner without you….And you can't leave me there alone with Mai and Azula! I won't make it out alive!"

Aang cleared his throat. "We'll see; no promises though."

Zuko looked at Aang, clearly analyzing him as his friend kept his gaze on one of the candles he had just purchased from Haru. After a while, Zuko simply shrugged. "Alright. Azula will miss you though, I'm sure."

Aang resisted a snort, as he swallowed the automatic retort which came to mind. "She'll get over it, trust me." Aang looked up at Zuko, before wincing as he looked at the dark bruise which had become more pronounced on his cheek.

"What?" Zuko asked, raising a brow at Aang's physical response.

Aang began to laugh heartily, his eyes becoming so narrow that they nearly disappeared. "Mai got you good, didn't she!" He asked through chuckles.

"What the hell are you babbling 'bout now?"

"Your left cheek is swelling up like a hot air balloon!"

Zuko scoffed as he lifted up from his seat, looking into his car mirror at the damage Ma ihad caused. His fingers ran along his linear bruise, sighing as he shook his head. "That girl's a real fucking piece of work."

Aang was finally able to contain his laughter, resting a hand on his middle as the last remnants of amusement dwindled. "What are you gonna tell Katara? That your ex-girlfriend beat you up?"

Zuko turned to Aang in fury. "Mai didn't beat me up, _Aang_! So would you quit sayin' that?"

Aang put up his hands defensively with a smile.

Zuko looked back in the small mirror at the darkened flesh on his cheek, before looking away quickly. "I don't know what I'll tell Katara. The truth, I guess."

Aang couldn't swallow the chuckle this time. "Good luck with that!" He said opening Zuko's car door.

"I hope you come tonight!" Zuko said quickly just before Aang closed the door, offering him a wave.

* * *

Katara looked at her watch, as she shrugged on her jacket, pushing her purse onto her right shoulder as she breezed through the kitchen. "Bye Miss Yugoda, have a merry Solstice!"

"You too honey! Tell your papa and Sokka that I said 'hi'."

"I will," Katara assured her, quickly opening the door to the employee entrance, immediately met by the chill in the air. Scanning the lot, Katara found Haru's car to the left, and she nearly ran to it, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible.

"Oh Haru, I'm so sorry!" Katara apologized, stepping into Haru's warm car. "You must've been waiting for the longest time," Katara groaned.

Haru's neck had just been rolling forward, beginning to drift into sleep before Katara came in. He ran a hand over his face, then through his hair. "You're workin Katara, don't sweat it," Haru assured her starting up the car. He looked at his inexpensive wristwatch. "I've only been here for twenty minutes," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Katara said, sliding her purse off of her shoulders, and setting it on the floor, snapping in her seatbelt next.

"You look happy; did you have a good day?" Haru asked as he turned in his seat, setting his car into reverse.

"It was ordinary. But I'm really excited for dinner tonight," Katara said grinning as she looked towards Haru, who kept his gaze straight ahead on the black cast iron gates of the Estate, waiting for them to open.

"Yeah…but I'm really nervous."

"What! Nervous? It's just my daddy and Sokka."

"I know, but still…"

"Trust me," Katara said turning to him even though he couldn't exactly look at her. "If Dad invites you to dinner, it means he really likes you. Plus, you've spoken to him before, and he hasn't gotten his shotgun out yet, so I think you're okay," Katara quipped.

"That's not funny," Haru groaned, easing his foot onto the break to halt at a red light. "And it's always been small talk. Never anything that people talk about at dinner."

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"I know, you're probably right, but…do you think he could be getting the wrong idea about us? I feel sort of bad…"

Katara looked at Haru, blinking a couple of times before she sat back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Haru waited at silence, turning his head quickly to look at her a couple of times. "I haven't upset you, have I?"

"No, no, you haven't."

"What is it then?"

Katara sighed, more out of annoyance then relief, as her arms quickly unfolded. "It's just that I'm sick havin' to explain you to people! And I shouldn't have to do that with my Dad too, of all people, _he_ should know."

"…Explain me?"

"Everywhere I go, it seems that you always come up in the conversation. People I hardly even know ask about you." Katara made her voice higher than her natural tone, as she began to mimic the gossiping women from her neighborhood. "'Oh honey girl, when are you and that boy gonna get hitched? You're already twenty, and he sure is a handsome fella.'"

Haru couldn't help but snicker. "They say that about me?" He asked pointing to his chest.

"Or if they really have no manners, I'll hear something like: 'Girl, I saw you and that light-skinned boy the other day by the park…he ain't got no white blood in him, do he?'"

The volume of Haru's laughter increased at that comment, but he quieted to let Katara finish.

"I'm really getting tired of it. People just need to shut up, and mind their own business!" Katara exclaimed all in one breath, warranting a wide-eyed expression of shock and mild fear from Haru.

"I've never really seen you get upset before…"

"Yeah, well I'm quickly reachin' my last straw."

"Listen Katara, people will talk; they always have and they always will. Soon, the idea of you and I will get old—" Haru cut off his sentence, before adding quickly: "I m-mean, there is no 'you and I', so it doesn't really matter."

"I know it doesn't."

"And we know the truth. That we're just friends; two people who get along really well, but you just happen to be a really pretty girl."

Katara grinned, sure that her cheeks were taking on color. "Well I'm glad at least we understand each other."

Haru just silently nodded slightly as he swallowed, returning his full attention to the road.

Katara stood on her doorstep, watching Haru nervously tap his foot, as he tried to fix his slightly crinkled collar. "Haru, you're practically shaking," Katara said, trying her best not to laugh, as he finally managed to smooth out his collar. He was so anxious that it was adorable.

"I know, it's just—you know how I am when I'm nervous. I say stupid things, I speak really fast, my thoughts get jumbled. What if your dad finally decides he doesn't like me, and then he really _does_ get his club out?"

"I shouldn't have said that. You know I was just kidding, right?"

"I know I'm gonna say the wrong thing, and mess everything up. I know how protective your father is with you, and he already thinks that we're dating, so I'm pretty sure this meal is to find out what my intentions are with you, or—"

Katara took a step close to Haru, causing him to close his mouth quickly as she moved his jacket further over his shoulder, straightening it out, wearing a wide smile. "Look, Haru, it's _just_ supper, I'm sure of it. No interrogation, no trick questions, no hostility; and if he tries any of that, I'll stop him." Katara's hands fell to her side, as she took a step back, giving Haru a full onceover. "You look great; neat and handsome."

The comment calmed Haru's nerves a little, as he grinned.

"That's better. Now just relax; this dinner will go over without any trouble, and we'll have plenty more just like this one, you'll see."

Haru nodded, opening his mouth to speak before he heard Katara's front door whoosh open, with Hakoda sticking his head out, followed by him opening the door even wider.

"What are y'all doin' out here in the cold?" Hakoda looked at his watch, before throwing his hands up. "And don't you kids these days have watches or somethin'?"

Katara looked at her wristwatch, shaking her head at her father's statements. "We're not even fifteen minutes late, Dad."

"Not even fifteen minutes late." Hakoda scoffed as he repeated his daughter's words, walking back into his home. "So what, we're on 'CP time' now?"

Katara stepped over her threshold, gently easing a perplexed Haru in by tugging at his bicep, as he whispered into her ear: "what's 'CP time'?"

Katara stifled a giggle as her hand fell from his arm. "Remind me to tell you later." Katara moved to the coat-rack which was by the door, turning Haru around to take his jacket off.

He put his arms back to ease her efforts. "Ah, thanks Katara, you didn't have to do that."

"It's my house, you're our guest."

Haru nodded as Katara hung the jacket up, straightening his collar for the second before spotting Sokka, who was walking down the hall from his bedroom.

"Haru, you made it!" Sokka said happily.

"Of course, I've been looking forward to it all week."

Hakoda walked past Haru, into the kitchen where he picked up some plates that were resting on the counter. "Is it hot in here or somethin' Haru? You're sweating like it's July."

Katara cut her eyes at her ever straight forward father as she motioned for Haru to sit down at the table. "Cut it out," she whispered, swatting Hakoda's arm as she stood next to him, picking up their best silver utensils.

"It smells really good Mr. Gibson—" Haru began, uncomfortable with the silence

"Call me 'Hakoda'."

"—Hakoda. Did you do the cooking?"

Hakoda and Sokka looked at each other for a moment, before each throwing his head back with gut-wrenching laughter, causing another confused expression from Haru. Hakoda caught his breath, shaking his head as he swallowed the last of his chuckles. "I wouldn't be inviting you nowhere if it was me doin' the cooking, unless I was fixin' to poison you!"

Katara offered Haru an apologetic smile, as she bent over the table, setting out the forks and knives.

"Nah Haru. Katara fixed the supper last night, so Pop and I just put stuff in the oven, and on the stove."

Haru grinned, watching Sokka set a steaming bowl of mashed potatoes in front of him. "Well, I'd say that you all did a fantastic job."

Hakoda reached over his daughter, bringing down a couple of glasses. "Oh, just wait 'til you taste Katara's cooking!"

Katara blushed at her father's compliment. "Well, let's Haru be the judge of that."

* * *

Aang continued to whistle the song which had been playing on his radio as he turned the engine to his car off, reaching to the backseat where he picked up the two gifts he was bringing to the Sozin dinner that night. He didn't bother locking his car door, sure that his vehicle would be free from harm during the short dinner. Though he hadn't planned on coming because he wanted to avoid Azula and Mai, he changed his mind when he realized that the alternative was a night alone.

He placed broth presents under his right arm, whistling all the way to the stone steps which led to the main entrance, before as he whistled all the way to the steps, before he heard his name being called out from behind.

Mai Remington emerged from the side of the stone steps, resting on a wall, but pushing herself off of it once she saw Aang saunter out of his car without a care in the world. She made eye contact with him as he stopped in his tracks, watching her take one last drag from her cigarette, throwing it down into the grass and stomping it out.

Mai walked towards Aang coolly, pointed to his slightly open mouth. "You may wanna shut that trap of yours; didn't your mama ever tell you bugs can get up in there?" Mai's eyes narrowed as Aang continued to stare at her, but this time with a closed mouth.

"I thought smoking made you sick?" Aang asked Mai coldly. "Or…we're you lying 'bout that too?"

Mai looked up the steps quickly at the closed front door, and through the living room window where she could see Azula and Zuko sitting on the couch, and Ozai walking about. "You am not one to beat around the bush then, are you, bean pole? I guess I can respect that."

Aang scoffed. "I'd rather not have your respect." He spun on his heels, lifting his leg to take the first step, before he felt one of Mai's small hands wrap around his slender arm. He looked down at her light hand, as if it were some alien object. "What are you doing?"

"I smoke every once in a while to calm my nerves," Mai informed him, her tone devoid of hostility.

Aang raised an eye brow, as he stared at her in pure amazement. She was definitely a rare breed. "I don't care." He looked down at her hand which remained on his arm, jerking it away violently, nearly dropping the presents. "Get off of me; I don't wanna catch whatever it is you and Azula got."

Mai laughed genuinely, clapping her hands together quickly in mock applause. "Well, well, well, you aren't all skin and bones then? You got some wit, don't you?" She snarled, grinning in amusement.

Aang said nothing as he shifted the two presents for better grip.

"Azula told me everything, about the little chit-chat you had. I wasn't surprised; you always were nosy. And you've been a savage lover since we were young. I reckon it's gone to your head now."

Aang's eyes widened, before narrowing again in anger. "Katara's not a savage, so quit calling her that. You don't even know her."

Mai shrugged, with no intention on arguing over some minute detail. "You know one colored; you know 'em all."

"You're sick."

"And you're foolish."

Aang looked up towards the illuminated living room, with its drapes pulled to the side, and the home's occupants milling about. "Listen, everything I wanted—needed to say, I said to your _master_ , Azula."

Mai reached out, grabbing Aang tightly by the lapel of his jacket, pulling him closer, and nearly causing him to drop his gifts for the second time. She relished the quick burst of shock, perhaps fear which she detected in Aang's eyes as she brought her voice down to a harsh whisper. "Now you listen up good Aang. You can be the problem, or the solution. If you're fixing to sit around, and watch your 'friend' degrade himself with a Water Tribe whore, then you go right ahead; that's on your conscience."

Aang pushed Mai off of him, brushing off his jacket with his left hand, nearly tripping backwards over the first step. He caught his balance quickly. "Conscience? Conscience! How dare you even say that word; you and Azula are nothing but liars! But Azula, at least she has a good excuse for all of this, no matter how warped it is. But you—" Aang gave Mai a quick once over, doing nothing to hide his sheer all-encompassing disgust for her. "But you, you're more pathetic than she is. It's truly sad because you think that you can still get Zuko back."

"Shut up, Aang."

"You're just angry that he'd rather be with a colored maid than you!"

Mai pointed towards Aang's chest, levying a throaty warning. "You…shut…up."

"You're the most pitiful girl I know. Katara maybe a colored, but at least she has a soul. I can't say that much for you Mai."

"You have no idea what you're talking 'bout!"

Aang laughed ironically, not yet finished with his scathing assessment. "The sad thing is that Zuko still won't look twice at you; even with all your makeup and fancy clothes," Aang slowed his speech, making it more deliberate as he leaned closer to Mai, "it must kill you that Zuko chose some poor 'savage whore' over you." Aang took a step back, clearing his throat as he watched the livid Mai nearly vibrate in her anger, her rigid arms locked to her side, and her small hands curling into fists. Aang knew that she aching to hit him, but she wouldn't dare be so violent in front of Ozai.

Aang scoffed, as he turned from Mai, jogging up a couple of stairs before stopping. "Oh, Mai, you may want to take another cig and 'calm your nerves' before you go inside." Aang spun back around, taking the remainder of the steps two at a time as he let out a deep breath. It felt good to finally tell Mai off, but he didn't even get to the half of it! She was luckier than she realized…

"Aang, you made it!" Zuko exclaimed, patting his friend on the back who seemed to be in a daze as he practically strolled into the warm home.

"Of course, I had to bring over some gifts." Aang's attention turned to Azula who leaned on the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest as she analyzed Aang, her contempt for him apparent.

Zuko turned to his cousin quickly, finding her grimacing unnaturally. "Uhh, Azula; let Father know Aang's here."

Azula pushed herself off of the doorframe, walking to Aang. "You go tell him, I want a little chat with Aang, if you don't mind?"

Zuko's shoulders slumped, as he nodded, disappearing a few moments later, Azula pivoted her head, watching her cousin walk into the living room.

"You can quit smiling now. We both know it's fake," Aang stated with dead pan bluntness.

Azula snapped to Aang, her smile indeed evaporating as soon as it had come. "Where's Mai?"

Aang shrugged.

"Don't shrug at me. I saw you talking to her."

"Well you answered your own question then, didn't you?"

Azula rolled her eyes, as her gaze diverted to the gifts under Aang's arms.

Aang lifted the smaller one, putting on a fake smile of his own. "Don't worry. One's for you."

Azula rolled her eyes for the second time, before she brushed past Aang, intentionally bumping into his shoulder as she opened the front door, slamming it on her way out.

Zuko rushed back into the foyer, looking at the front door which he heard slam all the way from the dining room. "What the hell? Did you scare Azula off?" Zuko asked, stretching out his arms for an explanation.

Aang kept his stare on the door as he answered Zuko. "I'm sure she'll be back."

* * *

Hakoda picked up the paper napkin which was tucked at the left side of his plate, wiping his mouth quickly. "Now Haru, I'm sure you've heard enough 'mechanic talk'."

"I sure have," Katara murmured, picking at her chicken.

"What was that?"

Katara looked up at her father quickly. "Nothin' Dad. Go on."

"Any way, tell us a little about your work. Katara tells us that your family owns a grocery store? Not everyone can say that!"

"It's not much to boast of. It's a small store, and we sell…Earth Kingdom stuff. Like food, and items you can only get in there. But we have been blessed with faithful and kind customers."

"And you're the cashier, right?" Sokka asked, before picking up his glass of milk which he loudly slurped, warranting a glare from his sister, causing him to set the glass back down with caution.

Haru grinned at the exchange. "Yes, I am. It's great, I get to interact with all the people I missed while I was in Ba Singe Se. I even meet new people."

"That's good," Sokka said, stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Haru laughed as he set his fork on the side of his plate. "Today, the strangest thing happened," Haru turned to Katara, who looked up at him expectantly. "Your boss and his friend came in."

Katara paused, she too resting her fork down. "My…boss?" She asked slowly, sure that she had misheard.

"Yeah," Haru said with a chuckle. "Crazy, right? Yeah, Zuko and Aang—what a funny name. But they were real nice fellas, we talked for a little. Zuko, was really talkative, but I liked him. He's not the way that people say he is."

"Ha!" Sokka burst out from his side of the table, warranting curious stares from the table's other three occupants, causing him to clear his throat. "I mean—was he now? What were they buying?"

"Uhh, prayer candles. But we got to talking along the way. He asked me 'bout New York, my family, he even mentioned you Katara!"

Katara's hands fell into her lap as she stared down at her plate, her throat going dry, and her stomach knotting as soon as she heard Haru's words. Zuko and Aang were at his store? How did they find it, and more importantly; why were they there? It was nearly forty minutes away from their homes, and in a part of town they wouldn't be caught dead in. Immediately, Katara knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong baby, it looks like you done seen a ghost?" Hakoda asked peering at his daughter.

Sokka expressed a tight grin, ignoring his father's inquiry, and setting his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together. "He mentioned Katara, really? Aww, that's so nice; aint that nice _Katara_?" Sokka looked at his sister who was literally gritting her teeth together.

Hakoda put some food into his mouth, chewing before speaking. "What's some rich ash maker doin' talking 'bout Katara? She just works for him."

Katara took a deep breath slowly picking up her utensils in an attempt to maintain some type of normalcy. "Yeah, I've spoken to Zuko a couple of times, he's not all bad," Katara said quietly, looking down at her food. She wished Haru would just drop the subject.

"Really, he ain't Katara?" Sokka probed looking his sister directly in the eyes, gripping his fork and knife tightly, matching his sister's gaze with intensity.

Katara looked up at her brother, wondering why he was acting like this; in front of their father no less. "No, he isn't, Sokka."

Hakoda's head swiveled back and forth, looking at his two children who seemed to be engaged in a silent duel. "…Did I miss somethin'? What's come over y'all?"

Haru too looked back and forth between Sokka and, a little frightened and uncomfortable at the drastic change in mood…was it something he said?

Katara broke down first, looking away, and Sokka did the same, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"It's nothin' Pop. I just didn't know Katara was so friendly with a fire bender. That's all."

"Sokka—you don't know what you're talking about. So just can it."

Sokka held up his hands defensively. "Hey there's no reason to get defensive Katara, I'm just asking."

Hakoda cleared his throat deeply, and it was the only warning that Sokka needed. He was silent for the rest of dinner.

* * *

"Aang, really, thank you for the gift. You're too thoughtful, son. I'll put it under the tree as soon as you leave." Ozai joyously thanked the young man, as he turned over his wrapped box in inspection.

Aang nodded, extending his arms to the sofa seat, where Azula's gift sat. "Azula!"

Azula stood conversing with Mai at the opposite side of the room, startled by Aang's sudden address. "Yes?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

Aang lifted up the rectangular present, enticing Azula from the opposite side of the room. "You can't forget your gift."

"Why, thank you Aang," Azula said as if she was unsure, resisting the urge she had of snatching it out of his hands all together.

"Now, I know you'll be anxious to open it," Aang began with a knowing smile. "But wait 'til the Solstice to open it."

Azula was able to muster a smile, despite her feelings; she had too much practice, after all. "Of course; I won't peek. The Winter Solstice is only tomorrow."

Aang looked down at his present with a smile, before turning to Ozai, shaking his hand. "Thanks again for dinner, and I'll see you all on the Solstice."

"Well, merry Solstice to you then Aang."

"You too."

"Aang, I'll walk out with you," Zuko chimed in, patting his friend on the back.

Aang nodded, only to see Azula scurry out of the living room, nearly dragging Mai with her.

Azula rushed inside of her room, barking at Mai who was trailing behind her, out of breath. "Close the door, will ya? I don't want the entire house knowing my business."

Mai did as she was told, walking toward Azula who eyed her present with curiosity. The box in her hands was quite handsome; with gold and purple wrapping paper, with a matching bow a top; it was almost a shame to unwrap it.

"Are you gonna open it?" Mai asked the obvious, craning her neck for a better view.

Azula conceded that the question wasn't worthy of a reply, so instead she quickly tore off the thin wrapping paper, completely revealing a white cardboard box in a matter of seconds. Azula put the box on top of her palm, moving her hand up in down in the air to gauge the object's weight.

Mai lifted her hand to bite her nails, before mentally chiding herself. "Jeez, just open it!"

Azula looked up at Mai, before lifting up the lid of the box. "Aang…"

Mai moved next to Azula, only to have her back turned to her, blocking the blonde's view of the gift. "Well, what is it then?"

Azula slowly turned to Mai, her mouth stuck in a rigid frown, as the box fell to the floor next to the wrapping paper, and Azula held up a medium-sized leather bound book with elaborate decoration on the front.

"A…diary?" Mai asked quizzically.

Azula looked down at the book, shaking her head. "I bet he thinks he's clever."

Without warning, Mai snatched the diary into her own hands. "Where the hell did Aang get all of this courage—audacity from?" Mai snarled, as she opened the diary to the first page, before laughing. "Look, the bean pole wrote a note."

"What? Give that back," Azula demanded, taking her present back. She looked up at Mai then down to the open page.

' _Azula: I hope you like your new diary. I'm sure you'll fill it with lots of exciting memories.'_

Azula snapped the book shut, resulting in a loud clap which echoed throughout the quiet room. "So, Aang wants to play games, huh?" Azula threw the book across the room in a fury, causing Mai to yelp and jump out of its way.

"Jeez! Watch where you throw that thing!"

Azula rolled her eyes as she walked past Mai with determination.

"Wait, where are you going!" Mai asked alarmed, as Azula stopped in front of her door.

"You should go home. I won't be much company tonight." Azula didn't take time to close the door, causing it to slam, leaving Mai inside her room, alone.

* * *

It was the day after the Solstice, and despite all of her new things, and the festivities of the day before, Azula was hardly content. Aang's little stunt had truly burned her up to her core. He was a hypocrite. From Aang's own lips, he told her that he was not even remotely interested in playing games with her, yet, what was he doing now? Aang wanted to think of himself as the chivalrous gentleman who stood up for justice and equality, and _love_ , yet he had no idea just how much he was like her. They were two sides of the same coin.

After all, Azula had noted that Aang was beginning to think just like she was, and he too had to play two different parts. On some occasions, he passed himself off as the eccentric and outgoing nerd. Yet, slowly, Aang's resilience was being revealed to Azula, and she only wished that it didn't have to be in these circumstances. But this is the way things were; this was the mess Zuko and Katara had created. Aang was now a mere casualty…and deep down, she still wished that things had turned out differently. But, that was one situation she couldn't control.

Azula sat up in her bed as she heard Zuko's car pull up the driveway, followed by the opening and closing of the front door, and laughter from he and Aang. Even in her solitude, Azula couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"I wish Aang didn't have to come over here all the time," Azula huffed as she pushed herself out of bed; her rumbling stomach reminded her just how hungry she was, and dinner wasn't for another couple of hours. Her stocking feet glided across the hardwood floor, making her way into the hall way just in time to catch Zuko and Aang jogging up the steps, waving at her dismissively, obviously busy with something else. That was just fine with her.

Azula made a straight bee-line to the kitchen, surprised to find it much quieter than normal. Jin had returned from her leave of absence that day, but neither she nor Yugoda or Ila could be found chatting and laughing boisterously as the always were. Instead, Azula found Katara alone, scrubbing a counter with an unusual intensity. Azula's eye brows rose at the sight of Katara scrubbing the marble counter furiously, her eyes glued on the speckled counter. In fact, Katara was so engrossed in her task, that she didn't notice Azula resting against the wall, watching her with curiosity.

Katara's bowed head finally raised once she heard Azula's voice, gentle and sweet.

"Katara, what'd the counter ever do to you?"

Katara looked up to find Azula watching her from the doorway, and she immediately dropped the rag, self-consciously wiping her eyes, though they were dry, though a little red, and slightly inflamed. It was clear that she had been crying earlier.

Azula moved closer to Katara, only to have her inch back slightly. "Are you alright Katara? You've been crying, I can tell."

Katara tucked a stray curl behind her ear, before letting her arms fall to her side with a shrug. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Katara said waving a dismissive hand, wearing a terribly unconvincing smile.

"…No you're not."

Katara picked up the rag which Azula stood beside, tossing it in the sink. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't want to talk now Azula, maybe later."

Azula slowly turned around as Katara brushed past her, sniffling the entire way out. Azula waited about ten seconds before she too left the kitchen, following Katara, up the stairs, and then in front of Zuko's bed room. Quickly, to avoid detection, Azula ducked into the hallway directly next to Zuko's room, watching Katara knock against his door with fervor, holding something to her side, which Azula couldn't see from her position.

Aang opened the door quickly, smiling brightly as he saw Katara. "Katara, hi! How are—" Aang's greeting quickly died as he took a good look at Katara.

"Who is it?" Zuko called out from the bathroom, the tap of the sink turning off moments later, and Zuko walking into his bedroom, drying his hands on a towel. He immediately illuminated as he saw Katara, but then his smile faded as he looked to Aang for an explanation. He walked to her, resting a hand on her shoulder soothingly, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Katara, what's wrong?"

Katara didn't mean to, but she slightly flinched at Zuko's soft touch, taking a step away from him. "Aang should go," Katara suggested, looking Zuko directly into his worried blue eyes.

"Katara, you're scaring me…" Zuko's voice trailed off.

Katara shoved the long glass cylinder prayer candle she was holding directly into Zuko's chest, making him stumble backward, reflexively grabbing the object which was thrust into his middle so that it wouldn't fall.

"What's…" Zuko began, before he looked down, finally realizing what it was he has holding. His mouth immediately closed, as he looked Katara in her fiery eyes.

"Aang _needs_ to go," Katara corrected her previous statement.

Aang watched the entire exchange wide eyed, pointing to the slightly ajar door, his words jumbling together. "Uhmm, yeah. I think I'll be going now. I'll give you two some privacy." Aang didn't think he could stay in the room for another moment, rushing out as fast as his long legs could take him, turning directly to his right, colliding into Azula.

Azula quickly pushed Aang off, clearly revolted that he had made such full on contact with her, as she brushed off her pants.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Aang asked the moment he realized what Azula was doing. "Spirits, you really have no shame!" Aang hissed in a whisper.

"Oh, can your high and mighty shit. Don't pretend like you weren't fixin' to do the same thing, Aang."

"You are one twisted—"

"Shhh! If you're gonna talk, go somewhere else!" Azula hissed in return, holding up her hand for silence, pointing to Zuko's bedroom door which Aang had left partially open. The two forgot about their distaste for one another as they listened intently to the argument which was beginning.

"Zuko…you've _really_ crossed the line this time."

"Katara, it's not what it looks like."

"Are you serious Zuko? How stupid do you think I am? You just happened to wander into Haru's store, and I just became the topic of the conversation by chance? Give me a break," Katara scoffed.

Aang and Azula hid in the shadows of the hall way, waiting for Zuko's response, yet careful not to move and create any creaks against the hardwood floor. But after a pregnant pause neither Zuko nor Katara spoke.

Aang sighed, rubbing his throbbing forehead; this was an "I told you so" moment. He knew this would happen eventually, and now he was hiding behind a wall with Azula, whose red lips were slightly curved upward at the dense silence and its implications. "I bet this is like another Solstice present for you, Azula."

Azula looked sharply at Aang, then turning her gaze back to the slightly ajar door. She opened her mouth to respond in a whisper, before Zuko and Katara's conversation resumed.

"You're just totally incapable of trusting anyone." Katara's voice was no longer angry, but laden with sorrow.

Aang watched Azula's smile fade slightly, as he too listened to the rest.

"So, you're not going to even defend yourself Zuko? You have nothing to say about any of this?"

"Fine," Zuko blurted out, his irritation apparent. "You're right Katara; I _did_ go to his store, and it was because I wanted to check out this guy Haru, and see for myself what he's like."

"Zuko! We've been over this a thousand times."

"And every time, your answers have fallen short."

"You only believe what you want to. The problem is you, not me."

"I'm the problem? You're the one that's been lying about this guy since day one!"

"That's not true!"

Zuko audibly scoffed. "First, you just happen to _forget_ to mention that you had some boyfriend in the Earth Kingdom when you and I were both getting interested in one another."

"We weren't even together then, Zuko!"

"But you knew the feelings were there Katara, you _knew_. And the day I met him, my heart broke because I felt like a total fool. So that was lie number one."

"Oh, so there's a list!" Katara asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah, you bet there's a list! Lie number two was when you failed to inform me that not only was this ex of yours back in town from Ba Sing Se, but that you were spending every waking moment with him. I have to find out from a big mouth maid that you and he are hopping all over town together! So excuse me Katara, if I don't exactly believe everything you say about him. "

"Zuko, I can't believe that I'm turning into the bad guy here when you're the one who was spying on me!"

"Please," Zuko sneered, "I'm a free man who can go wherever he wants. And if I want to go to Haru's store, and buy a damn candle, I will! But now I finally understand why you keep him around; why this guy keeps popping up, and wrecking things for us!"

"He's not wrecking anything! It's you, and your silly insecurities. A little jealousy I can understand Zuko, a little worry; okay. But when you go practically _undercover_ , to question my friend—you've gone too far. The only one to blame in this is you!"

"So you just don't have to take any responsibility for all of your lies?" There was a pause. "I thought so. I finally understand everything now. I've been such an idiot."

"There's nothing to understand, here."

"Yeah there is; it's simple. You're colored, he's colored—Haru's your stable option, you're just keeping him around for safe keeping for when you're through with me! "

The moment Zuko's callous words left his lips, Aang felt as if he had suffered from whip lash. This conversation, if it could still be called that, was not going well at all. Aang could hear Azula's breath hitch in her throat as well as she heard Zuko's last bitter words.

"Is this what you wanted Azula? Are you finally happy now?" Aang hissed, looking Azula directly in the eye.

"We both knew this would happen eventually. They're too different."


	24. Chapter 24

"So you just don't have to take any responsibility for all of your lies?" Zuko's angry golden eyes never wavered as he awaited a response from the suddenly quiet Katara.

Instead, she shuffled her feet slightly against the hardwood, gulping loudly.

"Ha! That's what I thought. I finally understand everything now. I've been such an idiot." Zuko said with an ironic laugh as he threw his hands up shaking his head at his sheer ignorance. He looked at the prayer candle which Katara had shoved into his chest a few minutes ago, setting it down on his desk, as he turned to Katara with his hands on his hips, awaiting some sort of response.

"There's nothing to understand, here," Katara whispered.

"Yeah there is; it's simple. You're colored, he's colored—Haru's your stable option, you're just keeping him around for safe keeping for when you're through with me! " Zuko opened his mouth to speak again, before he shut it quickly, as his mind did an instant replay of his last words. He took a step backward from Katara, closing his eyes as he ran a hand over them. "Agni, that—"

"Is that what you think Zuko? That I'm keeping Haru around for safe keeping!"

Zuko stood rooted in his place, already feeling ashamed for his callous words. His temper had gotten the best of him, yet again. He let his hand cover his eyes, before dropping them to his side abruptly. "I didn't mean—"

"Have you ever taken a moment to sit down and think Zuko, just _think_ about what I'm giving up for you? Do you even care?" Katara watched Zuko cut his eyes momentarily, before looking back up at her, biting his lower lip down, as Katara pointed to her chest with force. "I should be married by now, starting my own family with my _colored_ husband. But then you come along, and all of my plans go up in smoke. But I haven't regretted a single moment of it Zuko, not a _single_ moment! But I guess the Spirits above are laughing at how dumb I was!" Katara's shoulders heaved forward as the dam on her emotions finally broke, and the tears gushed uncontrollably, blurring her vision. "And you t-t-think that I'm keeping Haru 'around for safe keeping'!" Katara took a step away from Zuko as she felt a hard lump form in her throat. "After all this time, you think that I would betray you by keeping someone around for safe keeping? Maybe I should ask you if you're keeping Mai around for _safe keeping_?" Katara uttered the last two words as if they were curses.

"Mai has absolutely nothing do with this, Katara. And the whole thing about you and Haru was a slip of the tongue, and you know it."

"Was _that_ supposed to be an apology?" Katara asked, her pitch rising slightly.

"You still haven't really answered the question though," Zuko stated bluntly.

"Oh Spirits: Zuko, you really do only care about your own feelings don't you? And Tui and La forbid anyone says anything that rubs you the wrong way; 'cause you'll stomp around the house like a child for a week!" Katara turned away from Zuko, as she tried to stifle her sniffles.

"Katara, don't pretend like you're the only one in this relationship whose had to sacrifice anything." Zuko watched Katara's back, before gripping her arm, spinning her around.

"Get off of me, Zuko!" Katara pushed Zuko's large hand off of her bicep, as he quickly complied.

"You don't get to get off so easily, Katara. Don't you forget that I'm _Zuko Sozin_!"

"Oh, like I could forget."

"And if I didn't care about you or your 'feelings', then I wouldn't have bothered with you in the first place?"

"Bothered with me?"

"Katara, stop trying to spin my own words on me!" Zuko exclaimed in frustration. He was angry and hurt, so everything he wanted to say managed to come out in the total opposite. "You're not the only one whose plans were tampered with, 'cause I think the Spirits chuckling at me too." Zuko ran a hand over his mouth, as he lost himself for a moment in thought. When he finally spoke again, there was a certain airy quality to his voice, all the anger and bitterness gone. "One day… I'll be first in command of one of the richest companies in the world," Zuko held up his open palms, looking down at them with a sad smile. "I can't change who I am, anymore then you can, and the fact is that I'm destined— to be my father. So you're not the only one here struggling with an identity crisis."

Katara listened to Zuko, slowly folding her arms over her chest. "You know; you're right Zuko. So I guess you have a choice to make; it's me or the company, and everything that goes with it…and you obviously can't have both."

Zuko blinked rapidly, looking Katara directly in her tear-glistened blue eyes, her words falling on him like a weight. He knew it was true, he'd grappled with the question since the beginning, but he had always been confident that he'd relinquish 'Sozin Real Estate' a thousand times over before he gave up Katara, and he still felt the same way. But the way she had said the line was as if she was completely void of any hope, knowing in her heart that she wouldn't like his final decision. "I shouldn't have to make that decision," was the only thing Zuko knew to say.

Katara took a deep breath, shaking her head as she looked at Zuko. "But you do. We both do. We fell in love at the wrong time, and definitely the wrong place."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up, before lowering and coming together. "Is that how you see it, our time together? As some sort of accident, or…tragedy?"

"No. It's just—you can't always have what you want. I know that very well."

"But is what I want really that insane, Katara?"

Katara bit down on her lower lip, as she looked up at the ceiling. "Yes Zuko, it is. From anyone else's perspective, except from yours and mine; it's completely insane." Nervously, Katara reached up to her neck, toying with her sapphire pendant, smiling at the memory which she felt was slowly but surely slipping through her fingertips like sand. "Zuko…maybe, we've been kidding ourselves?"

"Stop it." Zuko said sternly, looking Katara directly in the eye. "No one's kidding themselves here."

"I'm not ready to let you give up your dreams, your family, your _everything_ for something that you can't keep—for me." Katara had been staring at her necklace the entire time, and she looked up at Zuko once she had delivered her last lines, giving him a weak and unconvincing smile.

Zuko's breath audibly hitched in his throat, as he felt his jaw clench, and his head tilt to the side. "Stop and actually _listen_ to what you're saying, Katara!"

Katara felt a hot tear run down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it. "I love you Zuko, you know I do."

Zuko held his hands out, waving them frantically. He knew the next words out of her mouth would be the ones he had been dreading, and ones that could never be taken back. "Katara, don't do this."

"Zuko, you know I don't want to!" Katara wiped her cheek. "But we both know it's the right thing to do. We can't carry on like this"

Zuko took a step backward, his eyes wide and hurt. "Right for you or for me?"

"It's right for both of us."

"No it's not. Being miserable is not 'right' for me."

Katara shook her head, unable to look at Zuko for a moment longer. Didn't he realize that she was trying to be strong? "I don't want you looking back on your life one day, and thinking that you'd thrown it all away for me."

"I care about you more than the company, than the money—than everything! You don't have to do this. We can be happy _together_ , Katara! There's no competition between some stupid company, and you!"

Katara's hands covered her eyes, in shame, as she felt Zuko's arms wrap around her back, pressing her cheek against his chest and his thumping heart.

"I've never loved any one the way I do you. And if you think that leaving me now will save me heart ache later—then you're wrong. You are a water bender, I'm a fire bender that's not exactly breaking news; and even if it was, that doesn't matter to me, not any more. But are you willing to just throw everything away, everything we had because…it won't be easy?" Zuko hardly whispered, his lips crushed against her neck. "I love you. I wouldn't care if you were black, yellow, or green; I love you, Katara."

Katara shut her eyes so tight that they hurt, as she put her palms flush with Zuko's chest, pushing against his breast, yet he maintained his grip. "Zuko, please let go."

Zuko refused to loosen his grip, afraid that if he let go, he'd never hold her again. She was turning her back on him, and there was nothing he could do. "Katara, don't make me beg."

"Zuko," Katara whimpered weakly. "I don't want to make this hard for you. Please, just let me go!" She demanded this time, with a forceful push, which made Zuko's arms go limp. She untangled herself from his grasp, her fingers running along his arms as she moved away. "Zuko, I don't want us to end up like the Ty Lee and Sangok. I can't ignore their story any longer. It's so much like our own."

"It's I who should be worried for you, Katara. It's my job to protect you."

"No it's not. Not anymore," Katara said with a sniffle, lifting her arms to reach behind her neck. Moments later, she had unclasped her necklace, the cold pendant resting in her hand, as she held it out towards Zuko, who looked down at her hand as if she had seven fingers.

"If you want to leave, okay; but don't insult me." Zuko pointed towards Katara's hand, and at the necklace. "I had that made for you; with your smile in mind the entire time. If you're not going to keep me, at least keep the necklace so you can remember me by it."

"It's not right for me to have it Zuko," Katara whispered, staring down at the brilliant blue gem. "It'd be too much of a reminder." Katara thrust her arm out further in Zuko's direction. "You've been so good to me Zuko, please know that it's—it's not anything that _you_ did. It's just the way things are."

"And who _I am_ , right?" Zuko asked bitterly.

"…Right," Katara whispered.

Zuko couldn't bear to look Katara in the eye any longer; he had already emasculated himself enough by voicing the utter hopelessness he felt, and the last thing he wanted to do was become teary eyed. No. Not now, and not in front of her. If this was how things had to end, then Zuko preferred that Katara's last memory of him not be how he fell to his knees in a dejected heap, grabbing the hem of her dress, begging her to stay. It would only be a matter of time, and then all of his self-respect would be absolutely demolished. At least she could leave him his dignity.

So he took the necklace from her hand slowly, as if in a trance, while all the memories he and Katara had shared with one another played vividly in his mind like a reel.

The first time he ever laid eyes upon her; in that forsaken diner on a hot summer night, totally frustrated and overworked, and how much he had despised her after her clumsiness landed a cold drink in his lap. The first time he ever felt her touch and the way it sent shock waves up his spine, but it paled in comparison to the first time he kissed her underneath a canopy of stars. The fire in her neighborhood, and the anxiety he felt when he thought that he had lost Katara in the most gruesome way, only mere days after he told her just how much he cared for her. Their numerous secret excursions; days where they could disappear together, forgetting about their crazy and messy lives as the just spent time with one another, sharing secrets and dreams, wishing that days like those would never end. He thought of all of the plans they had made during their many cuddles, and the future he envisioned together in glee. But the memory which was the most profound, yet the most painful was when Zuko had told Katara that he loved her for the first time in his cabin at Redmond Grove, and the look of joy and surprise in her soft blue eyes. Now there was only sadness in them.

But despite all of the fond memories, it didn't change the fact that he was here now, holding the replica of his mother's necklace, his gift to Katara on her twentieth birthday. His trip down the long and windy 'memory lane' was cut short as he wondered where exactly all that time went, and why it was being cut so short. He felt cheated, and he wasn't sure who to be angry at for his sudden twist of fate. Should he yell and shake his fist heavenward toward Agni, asking why he was given such a radical love, and then snatched it away? What about Katara for wanting to give up so easily…or was she just finally seeing reason? Or should he be angry at himself for ever letting Katara get so close. He had learned the hard way to never allow people to become _too_ intimate, because they always disappointed you in the end…or worse; left.

Zuko's fingers closed over the pendant, as he slowly raised his gaze to look at Katara's tear streaked face. There was only one thing left he wanted—could say. "This isn't fair, Katara."

"I know Zuko," Katara whispered. "I don't want things to be this way, but better now than later…please don't hate me; I just want the best for you."

Zuko's thumb traced the cold heart-shaped sapphire, shaking his head as he looked at his reflection through the gem. "I could never hate you."

Katara sniffled, nodding her head. "I guess…"

"…This is goodbye?"

Katara turned around, stopping at Zuko's door, where she rested a hand, turning to look at Zuko, who stood holding her necklace, the chain dangling from his hand. Katara fled the scene in the next moment, as the room became a thousand degrees, and a rare case of claustrophobia overcame her. She wanted to tell Zuko sorry, that she never meant to hurt him like she knew she had, but it would only make things worse. She knew that he was containing his emotions as it was, and it would just be better for everyone if she left right away.

* * *

Aang did his best not to cringe as he felt Azula's hot breath against his neck, as he jumped backward when he heard the door Zuko's bedroom shut quietly, and Katara's quiet whimpers gently echo throughout the desolate the hall. She moved further down the hall way in the opposite direction, but no footsteps could be heard against the steps, so it was safe to say that she was still on the second floor somewhere, most likely composing herself.

Azula took a step backward, her wide eyes looking into Aang's own. "Oh my Spirits…did—what just happened?" Azula whispered hoarsely, her eyes focused on nothing in particular.

Though she and Aang could only pick up on tiny bits of the conversation, they had heard enough to catch the unpleasant gist, causing Azula to be at a loss for words. She should have been clapping for joy, offering three cheers for her "victory", but for the time being, she was frozen in complete shock.

"Don't you mean 'mission accomplished!'?" Aang scoffed, pushing himself off of the wall.

Azula's eyes narrowed automatically at Aang. "I'm not an evil witch, you know."

"No, just a manipulative one. I know that you're beside yourself with joy right now, so there's no need to hide it."

Azula rolled her eyes; it seemed that Aang's flow of naiveté never ceased. "Katara's right; it's time to face the music, Aang. It was only a matter of time before the two lovebirds split, and honestly, I'm surprised that this charade has gone on for more than half a year as it is." Azula held out her two hands, lifting up her right one first. "Think of Katara as 'beer and pretzels'," she lifted her left with a slight smirk, "and my brother, a _Sozin_ , as champagne and the finest caviar. Now do you ever see beer, pretzels, champagne, and caviar served at the same party? I think not, and I reckon it's because one's common, and the other sophisticated. I know you have this whole 'color blind' approach to looking at life, but it just doesn't apply. Zuko and Katara are cut from separate cloths."

Aang raised an eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Your brother has had his heart trampled over by a cleat, and Katara feels terrible…and you're coming up with beer and pretzel analogies!" Aang nearly croaked, yet doing his best to maintain a whisper.

"If the shoe fits, wear it," Azula said with a nonchalant shrug.

Aang could only look at Azula, enraptured by her ignorance and indifference. Aang knew that if it hadn't been for his presence, Azula would be skipping down the hallway in exuberant song, jumping up to click her heels together in mid-air. Her lipstick red smirk gave it all away. She needed some serious psychiatric help. "Well, you and Mai can rest easy now," Aang said in a mocking tone. "The maid—oh excuse me: 'savage whore', is out of the picture, and you're family's good name is still as white as snow. And now Mai can dig her fangs into Zuko, because I'm sure she's learnt a few tricks from you. Good gracious," Aang said in contempt, "I hope you're mighty proud of yourself, it was a job well done, hard work and persistence paid off, I guess." Zuko said patting Azula on the back, causing her to flinch as she shrugged him off violently.

Azula rolled her eyes again, as she brushed past Aang with a scoff. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

Aang tapped his head, as if he forgot something. "Oh, that's right. You have some grand news to deliver to your little minion, don't you?"

"Aang, there's no need to—" Azula's harsh command was cut short as she ran directly into Zuko's chest the moment she stepped out into the main hallway, a loud "hmmph" sound escaping her lips, as she gasped in surprise. She stepped backward just in time to see Aang appear from behind the corner they had been hiding, looking shell shocked himself. "Zuko! Agni, I didn't see you there!" Azula exclaimed with a bright smile, before frowning. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Azula asked with concern.

Zuko twirled a cigarette cartoon in his hands, as he quickly looked to Aang. His eyes were red, and his usually neat black hair disheveled, and his strong hands still a little shaky. "I'm going out for a smoke—or two, or three." Zuko said simply.

Azula pointed toward the red and white box. "I thought you quit?"

"Yeah, well people change their minds 'bout things." Zuko looked to Aang, who almost looked as sad as he was. But he had no clue; he never could. Zuko turned away solemnly, jogging down the steps, as Aang listened to his friend's feet hit the glass tile in the foyer moments later. Aang couldn't help but replay Zuko's last words: _"Yeah, well people change their minds 'bout things."_ He was pretty sure it held a meaning which far surpassed a few cigarettes.

* * *

Katara sighed as she stood at her doorstep, looking at the light gleam from her living room window. On the twenty minute car ride of awkward and dense silence with Jin, Katara had prayed the entire time that her home would be vacant, and she wouldn't have to face her father and brother. Not yet, at least. Biting the bullet, she quickly but quietly opened the wooden front door, turning around to close it silently.

"What, are you sneakin' in, or somethin'?" Sokka asked from behind, causing Katara to jump.

Katara spun quickly on her heels to look at her brother, gasping quickly, before realizing who it was, then frowning in the next moment. "Hi Sokka," she muttered at her brother who was munching away on an uncharacteristically loud and crunchy apple. "Is Dad home?"

Sokka looked up at his sister narrow and analytical eyes. She looked and sounded bad; even her voice had an unusual raspy quality to it. She definitely wasn't the sweet 'frolicking-in-the-field-picking-daises Katara' who usually graced his presence; she was disgruntled at best. "Uhhm…Pop and I went to Bato's house for supper earlier on. But Pop decided to stay a little longer to chat with Bato and the misses."

"Good," Katara muttered, turning away from her brother, he cleared his throat dramatically, causing her to turn around.

"Did you just say 'good'?" Sokka asked, unable to believe his two good ears.

Katara rested a hand on her forehead making a visor, as she looked at Sokka through tired and sad eyes. "Sokka, I'm not in the right mood for dealin' with people right now, especially you. So if you could just leave me be, and—"

"Is this 'bout Haru? 'Cause you've been in a funk these past few days, ever since Haru came over for dinner."

"No, it's not about Haru. I know it's hard to believe, but my world doesn't revolve around him. And how many times do I have to tell you that he's none of your business anyhow?"

Sokka scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against a kitchen counter, evaluating his piping hot sister with an onceover. "Nah, nah, nah—I really know what all this huffin' and puffin' is 'bout; you're a _terrible_ liar! It's 'cause you still think that I was mighty disrespectful at dinner, all because I don't like your little jerkbender—"

Katara finally lost it. For the few hours she had remained at work, she had been trying to maintain her composure, mainly through silence, and avoiding all human contact possible. But Sokka just wanted to push her, and then he had to go and bring up Zuko? The last thing she wanted to hear was another one of Sokka's rants about how Zuko was a "good for nothin' skirt chasin' Fire Nation boy" and how "Pop needed to know about her little rendezvous with a ash maker, before he finds out from the town".

"I'm gonna say this one last time Sokka, and maybe it'll get into that thick ol' skull of yours! This 'jerkbender' has a name, and it's Zuko!" Katara could feel her voice begin to leave her as she yelled her two sentences with all her might, her chest moving rapidly after she had delivered them.

Sokka quickly sprung up as he heard his sister's sudden ferocity, taking a step away from her with grave caution. "What the—"

"And you'd be happy to know that you won't have to worry about Zuko anymore because we broke up! And I'm sure you'll start singing praises when you hear that I'm the one who did it! Are you finally content that your whoring sister finally stopped being some fire bender's toy, and started being a respectable colored woman!"

Sokka opened his mouth, before closing it quickly, as he saw his sister start crying.

Katara took a few steps away from Sokka, before turning back around, to give him her parting words. "So you and Dad can go call up Haru, and y'all can set up the wedding dates, if you haven't already!"

"Katara, I—"

Katara wasn't about to let Sokka finish his thought. She was too angry. "I finally find someone who cares me for me Sokka; someone who I can laugh with, confide in—but people like _you_ make it impossible for us to be together in peace! All because someone sat down one day and decided that my kind and his kind can't have any type of respectable union! So go throw yourself one hell of a party! You finally got rid of your rich Fire Nation boy, and you don't have to worry 'bout your sister disgracing you anymore!"

Sokka's eyes were the size and shape of saucers, and his mouth was wide open as he listened to his sister vent her anger. Never in his life had he seen her so upset and infuriated…and it scared him, even made him a little sad that his only sister held such contempt for him. He was only trying to look out for her.

Katara waved her hand dismissively at Sokka, before disappearing in the home's small hallway, slamming her bedroom door shut so hard, that he was sure she may have splintered some of the wood.

Sokka fumbled to pull out one of the chairs which sat at the small dining room table, sitting down slowly. He replayed his sister's words in his head, feeling the sting of each one a hundred times over. Within the hour, Hakoda had arrived home, and Sokka had remained glued in his wooden chair, and Katara frozen in her bed with the door shut, not to come out once until the next morning.

* * *

" _Mai, dear, your cooks rival my own back at the Estate! Hmmm, could you pass the dressing?" Ozai asked, wiping his mouth with a linen napkin._

" _Of course," Mai smiled happily, passing Ozai the glass container of balsamic vinegar. She stood from her place, walking to the head of the table where her husband sat. "Zuko, honey," Mai began reaching her arms out in her husband's direction, "lemme take Junior up to bed now, he'll be gettin' cranky soon."_

 _Azula set down her fork quickly, covering her mouth as not to expose the chewing of her food. "No, no!" She interjected. "Let him stay for just five minutes longer, please? It's not every day that a very proud aunty gets to see her favorite nephew," Azula gushed, looking upon her perfect nephew_

 _Mai looked at her 8 month old son, then to his father, waiting for confirmation._

 _Zuko nodded. "Five minutes Azula, then I've gotta put this little guy to bed." Little Zuko's back rested against his father's middle, facing his mother, aunt, and grandfather, shaking his blue rattle from time to time, or throwing it to the ground, making one of the maids pick it up._

" _Fine, fine," Azula agreed at Zuko's caveat, as Mai sat once again at her empty plate._

 _Ozai turned away from his food, looking to his left at his radiant blonde-haired blue-eyed grandson. Zuko II, or 'Junior' was a plump child, much like how his father had been until his teenage year. He had a considerable amount of straight black hair atop his head, and his eyes were large and molten gold. He was indeed a handsome baby, quiet too._

 _Azula cleared her throat, before taking a sip of wine. "Congratulations on the house, it's coming along real nicely." Azula looked around the large house which Zuko had inherited from their mother once he had come of age._

" _Why thank you, Azula. Yes, I did have to jazz this place up a bit, but I think things are really coming along. I hired some painters, and designers to decorate the room." Mai held up her hand to her mouth, as she became excited, before dropping it quickly. "Azula, you have to see Junior's room! I was able to get Zuko over here to help me paint it before Junior came along, and I'd say we did a mighty fine job. Right honey?" Mai turned slightly to look at her husband, who took a large swig of his wine, nodding slightly._

" _Yes. I think we did a good enough job."_

 _Azula stood, walking to Zuko, picking up her thick nephew, hugging him tightly, giving him innumerable kisses on his plump rosy cheeks. "I just love you so much, Junior!" She said in the slightly altered voice all adults use to talk to babies. "Zuko; I'm through eating. Mai and I will go put Junior down to bed now, and she can show off his room to me."_

" _A fine idea," Ozai agreed, setting his napkin on the table._

 _Mai walked over to her father-in-law, placing her cheek next to his, as she gave him a light hug. "Make it home safely, in case you leave before Junior's asleep."_

" _Of course dear, thank you for having me over."_

 _Mai waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be a stranger Ozai. Junior needs to get familiar with his grandpa!"_

 _Ozai just smiled as he watched Mai walk up the large staircase with Azula, who bounced a gurgling Junior all the way, playing 'peek-a-boo' as she moved._

 _Zuko silently pivoted in his seat, motioning to the colored maid who stood behind him to refill his wine glass. She did so obediently, before standing back to the side._

 _Ozai cleared his throat, catching the girl's attention. "Leave us."_

" _Yes sir," the girl agreed, walking into the kitchen where other servants were washing dishes from the dinner._

 _Ozai laid back in his chair, content. "Your home reminds me of what it was like when you and Azula still lived in the Estate."_

 _Zuko leaned his head back until it reach the back of his chair, gulping down more red wine as he did so. He set down the empty glass, reaching for the bottle, seemingly ignoring his father's observation._

 _Ozai watched with concern as Zuko filled yet another glass, but he only made it mid-way until Ozai snatched the large vintage wine bottle away. "You may wanna ease up on the alcohol there, son," he suggested, resting the almost empty bottle on his side, away from Zuko's eager reach._

 _Zuko lifted up his glass in a mock toast. "Good thing it's my house then, aint it?" Zuko promptly knocked back the half-filled glass, setting it down with a content sigh._

" _Zuko," Ozai began in a hoarse whisper, leaning in close to his son. "What's come over you? You're drinking like a fish! Are you trying to get…drunk?"_

" _What if I am?" Zuko asked, looking his father directly in the eye, as the old man winced in response._

" _What's come over you? Why are you acting so? You'll scare Mai," Ozai hissed._

" _Ah yes, Mai, my perfect, perfect, perfect wife!" Zuko exclaimed a little too loudly, throwing his arms up._

" _Exactly. Need I remind you that you have a beautiful home, a caring and doting wife, a healthy bouncy baby boy, a good marriage—"_

" _Let me stop you right there," Zuko said with an ironic laugh as he held his hand up. "I didn't really have an option to enter into this 'good marriage'. Don't forget that Mai was 'Plan B', my heart rests nowhere near her. The only good thing she's brought me is my son."_

 _Ozai gasped. "You hush this instant before Mai hears you! Now you remember that no one was up there at that altar in the temple, forcing you to say 'I do'. You did that yourself"_

" _Yup. I sure did. And I've regretted it every day since for the past three years," Zuko said looking into his empty glass. "My life wasn't supposed to end up like this, Dad. I'm not supposed to be miserable," Zuko said sadly._

" _It's just that—you've been a bachelor for so long! It's taking you a spell or two to get acclimated to marriage. It's normal," Ozai assured with an uneasy laugh._

 _Zuko frowned. "I think three years is a long trial period. No matter how many years pass by, it'll never be Mai who's the apple of my eye. Maybe I'll learn to tolerate her better, but that's it."_

 _Ozai's eyes narrowed, as he came to a stark realization. "This little 'sulk session'…you're thinking 'bout that maid, aren't you?" Ozai watched Zuko stare into his glass, his eyes glossing over. "Agni, you're pathetic Zuko! What kind of man have I raised you up to be? One who cries over colored maids? That_ girl _was ages ago, start being a man and move on."_

" _It was only six years ago, and you don't just 'move on' from things like that. And I'm thinking about this now 'cause…I saw her the other day."_

 _Ozai gasped. "After all this time! You saw her! Where?"_

" _In the grocery store, with her three kids; she has a set of twins," Zuko said with a sad smile. "She was with her husband…Haru. She looked happy, but she didn't see me. I'm glad."_

 _Ozai smacked his forehead, shaking his head._

" _Dad, I don't wanna be like this—_ live _like this anymore. I wanna go—"_

" _Azula?" Zuko asked startled as his sister came into view._

" _Azula!" Ozai exclaimed, finding his daughter making her way from the door way._

" _We forgot Junior's bottle." Azula quickly looked to her cousin, resting a hand on her hip. "So...you saw Katara?"_

" _What's it to you?" Zuko growled._

" _She ruined our lives Zuko. You have a son now; you can't drag him into your past—"_

Azula's eyes slowly opened, to find her shoulder being shaken as gently as possible in order to wake her up. Her blurry gaze slowly focused onto Katara who blocked the sunshine which was pouring through Azula's window.

"Azula, are you alright? You were tossin' and turnin' like you had a bad dream," Katara asked, genuinely concerned.

Azula rubbed her eyes, looking away from Katara. "I'm fine, thanks," she rolled onto her side, looking at her clock. "Good gracious," Azula moaned groggily. "Why are you wakin' me up so early?"

"Mister Zuko and Mister Ozai are leaving for Fire Fountain City for their conference in less than thirty minutes. I was told to wake you."

Azula's back was facing Katara, so the maid didn't see her roll her eyes. Ever since her and Zuko's falling out three days ago, Katara had regressed into calling Zuko 'sir' or 'mister', and it irritated Azula to no end; they were way past that, and the pretense annoyed her. Now she had to get up to say good bye to her cousin and uncle, when the only thing she wanted was to finish her dream, but then again, maybe she'd rather it end there. It seemed that even her dream world revolved around Katara and Zuko.


	25. Chapter 25

_There was loads of updates, so hope you enjoy! I may put out more chapters throughout the day :)_

* * *

Aang rubbed his shaven head in frustration as he put his car into park, reclining into his driver's seat, closing his eyes. He had been worrying so much, that he literally felt like his brain was going to explode: from Zuko to Katara, from Azula to Mai, Aang just felt totally overwhelmed. Not to mention that he was chugging through his last year of college, and he'd soon have to "worry" about a job.

His parents were coming home from their trip to many Air Temples sometime next week, and he decided to purchase his mother a candle as a small "welcome home" present from Haru's store. Hopping out of his car, not bothering to lock it, Aang made his way across the street towards Haru's storefront. Yet, as he neared, he could make out two figures, who appeared to be dancing in front of the counter. Aang literally stopped in his tracks as he realized that the two people dancing were in fact Katara and Haru. Totally enraptured and apprehensive, Aang watched for a little longer, only covering his mouth in awe as he watched the two wrap around each other and share a kiss. But that single kiss went on…and on…and _on_. Aang stood there, his muscles going limp as his car keys fell out of his hands, hitting the hard pavement, but the noise was of no distraction to Haru and Katara. As far as they knew, they were making out in front of an empty store front window.

 _Oh my God…I'm really watching this. I'm really watching Katara kiss Haru. Boy, don't they need to come up for air? Wait, what am I thinking?_ _Katara! What are you doing!_ _You still love Zuko! I know you do! Stop it, stop it right now! Stop touching him, before—_ Aang's mental tirade was paused, jolted by Katara and Haru's sudden detachment. Each took a large step away from the other, and Haru's movements clearly became frantic. Katara turned around with a hand to her head, slowly looking up, only to have her eyes lock with Aang. Surprise!

Unsure of what to do in such an awkward situation, Aang bent to pick up his fallen keys, waving to Katara with a grimace. She just stared at him, and Haru came behind her, he too looking out the window and at Aang.

 _Ah shit…_ Aang didn't know what else to do, except motion with his hands uncomfortably that he was going the other way, and booked it back to his car, where he took a minute or two to indulge in all of the swears known and he was sure that he even made a few up.

The next day Aang found himself at the front of the Sozin's mansion, flanked by their staff and Azula to his right. They all had just gathered at the front of the house, waiting for Ozai's long black limousine to pull up in front of the fountain and reveal its precious cargo after a three day departure.

Aang and Azula stood patiently at the front, the first who would greet Zuko and Ozai once they finally arrived any minute. Suddenly, one of the servants called out: "They're a'comin'! Y'all, hush up now!"

Aang smiled as the limousine came into view, with Azula doing the same until she felt Aang's hot breath against her neck as he leaned over.

"I see you put your horns away for the occasion, Azula."

Azula turned to him, frowning with narrowed eyes. "I did actually," she replied with sarcasm. "But, it seems that you put yours away as well, _Mushi_." Azula straightened with pride as she heard Aang quietly gasp, before clenching his jaw together, turning away from her completely.

Luckily, the awkward silence didn't last for long, for as soon as the limousine stopped, Ozai stepped out with open arms.

"Azula!" He happily sang, moving to give his daughter a tight hug.

"Oh Father, we've all missed you so much." Azula pulled away, her father still holding her by the shoulders. "I trust your trip went well?"

Ozai turned to give his son a hearty pat on the back as Zuko moved to stand next to him. "It was absolutely splendid, dear! The company is running as smooth as butter, and Zuko made me very proud! I got compliments left and right; people telling me what a 'fine young man' I had raised. His intellect and leadership skills were as clear as day, and he learned a great deal. Isn't it true, son?"

"It all went really well. I can't wait for next year."

"That's great Zuko, so you were all nervous for nothin' then?" Azula asked with a genuine smile.

Zuko shrugged, looking at the staff that congregated at the front of the house, realizing that they were becoming antsy. "I guess I was."

"And what about Mai? How did she enjoy it?"

"The poor girl is dead tired. She's at home resting; too much excitement for one weekend!" Ozai chuckled, met by half-hearted laughs from both Azula and Aang. "But she and Zuko did make a fine pair at the governor's ball," Ozai said nudging his son with his elbow, only to find him in a daze. All three looked at Zuko whose attention was fixated straight ahead, his hands falling into his pockets.

Aang quickly turned around, following Zuko's eyes; and of course running right into Katara. Aang snapped back to Zuko who practically ogled at her longingly, and he had to resist telling his friend to "snap out of it".

"Yoohoo," Azula said waving her hands, garnering Zuko's attention. She too looked over her shoulder, though she already knew who had captivated her brother's attention.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I reckon that I'm dead tired as well," Zuko said with a weak smile. "I'm going to go in now and change out of these clothes, and maybe lay down."

Ozai nodded understandingly. "Fine idea."

Zuko turned around to walk up the white stone steps, looking once more at Katara, before realizing that he couldn't look upon her much longer without doing something…dramatic.

"Hey! Zuko, wait up man!" Aang called behind Zuko, who made a direct bee-line through the foyer, and up the stair case. Aang took each step two at a time, finally catching up with Zuko at the top, jumping in front of his friend. "Whoa, you've been gone for three days, and not so much as a 'hey'?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Hey," he grunted.

Aang took a step back, letting Zuko pass to his room, following him in moments later. "Excuse me," Aang began, looking back at the closed door with a confused expression, "but did I miss somethin'?"

Zuko immediately began to tug at his red silk tie, shrugging off his couture jacket. "Nope," he said simply, continuing to undress right in front of Aang. He was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when Aang finally spoke again.

"Did something happen on the trip?"

"Nope." Off came the shirt, thrown to the ground instantaneously.

"Did something happen on the way back?"

Zuko rolled his eyes again, undoing his belt, throwing it on his bed.

"Are you going to get naked in front of me?" Aang asked in complete seriousness, earning him an ice-cold glare from Zuko. Aang watched Zuko clean out his pockets, which had reached a wad of money, a few receipts, and something heavy which he couldn't see from his angle. He moved a little bit around the bed, before he frowned, before looking up at Zuko sadly.

"What Aang? And would you quit looking at me like that, you're creeping me out," Zuko growled, walking to his dresser.

Aang reached over, picking up Katara's—well, it used to be hers—sapphire necklace, which Zuko had pulled out of his pocket. He twirled it in his hands, before Zuko snatched it up, his eyes wild and angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Aang blinked once, unaware that his simple action would warrant such a reaction. "I, uhh, I was just—"

Zuko closed his fists, his fingers encasing the silver necklace. "Don't touch it ever again."

"I, uhh, I didn't know. Sorry?"

Zuko sighed, turning away as he placed the necklace on the top of his dresser, putting on the shirt he had just taken out.

"So, this mood, it's 'cause of Katara, right?"

Zuko just gave Aang another silent glare, conceding that such an idiotic question didn't deserve a valid answer.

"Do you…carry her necklace around with you everywhere?" Aang asked cautiously.

"And what if I did?" Zuko asked stepping out of his pants, and pulling on a pair of khakis with no shame. He reached backward towards the dresser, putting the necklace back into his pants pocket.

"Whoa…that's really…"

"Crazy?" Zuko asked with a snort. "I know. But, it's only been a week the wounds are still a little raw. Maybe it isn't healthy to carry a piece of her with me everywhere, but…"

"Is that how you see it? That you're carrying a piece of her with you wherever you go?" Aang asked sadly.

Zuko shrugged, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Or maybe I'm just making sure it's in safe keeping for when she wants it back."

Aang's shoulders slumped as he heard a slight uptick of hope and positivity in Zuko's tone, at the thought of having Katara back. He sucked in a breath, the sharp movement physically paining him, or maybe it was something else.

"I know that eventually Katara and I will be together again. I know her," Zuko assured Aang, the thickness in his tone thinning out.

"How's that?" Aang croaked.

"Because however cheesy it sounds, we're destined for each other," Zuko answered as if it were obvious. "I know right now she thinks that sometimes I can be jealous, and immature and—maybe I am."

Aang gulped loudly. "Zuko…"

"But! I know she still loves me, even though she wants her space for now. So I've been thinking: all I have to do is prove to her that I'm really the man who she fell in love with, not the loser she had to break up with. And eventually she'll see that we're meant to be—"

"Zuko, there's something you've gotta know."

"Jeez, let me finish, will ya? Anyhow, Katara is sensitive. She suffers in silence, but I can be—"

"Zuko! Katara's with Haru!" Aang blurted out suddenly, cutting Zuko off mid-sentence. The moment the four words fell from his lips, Aang covered his mouth with both hands. His eyes widening as he realized what he had just said. Oh no, that definitely did not come out the way Aang had planned. He groaned quietly, as Zuko's mouth closed so fast and hard that it made a loud snapping sound. Slowly, he tilted his head, looking at Aang who stood mortified like a statue. Both stood silently for the longest time, neither sure what to say next.

But when Zuko finally did, his words were delivered with a guttural growl, Zuko's jaw clenching together. "You've lost your damn mind. You don't know what you're talking 'bout!"

"I saw them! I saw Haru and Katara together—"

Zuko's eyes narrowed in confusion, as he shook his head. "They're always together you idiot! They're friends!"

" _No_ Zuko. I went to Haru's store to buy something, and I saw them—kissing."

"I—" Zuko was preparing a retort to defend Katara, until he really listened to Aang's words. "Slow down. They were…kissing?" Zuko hardly whispered, paining Aang even more.

Aang took a deep breath, as he nodded slightly. He didn't trust himself to talk too much without his voice shaking. "Zuko, I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Zuko put his hands behind his head, slowly stepping away from Aang. "Aang, you must be mistaken. It's only been a week!" Zuko's back ran into a wall, as he continued. "S-s-she said—Katara looked me square in the eye, and told me she loved me."

"Zuko, she still may. I don't know the full story, just what I saw."

"Just what you saw!" Zuko rested a hand on his forehead, looking away from his friend. "If someone loves you, they're not cramming their tongue down another guy's throat in the next week!" Zuko's voice was hardly a whisper this time, instead his booming words nearly reverberated against the room's walls, they were delivered with so much intensity. "Agni …my life just keeps getting better and better!" Zuko laughed, throwing his arms up.

Aang wiggled uncomfortably.

"I would _never_ even think of doing that to her!" Zuko rasped, turning his back to Aang.

"Zuko…you two aren't together," Aang said with caution, earning him a sharp glare, before he elaborated. "I'm not saying it's right, but…it's not like she's cheating on you."

"It doesn't matter, Aang. I wouldn't care if it was a week, a month, or even a year! But the fact that it's him! She thinks I'm jealous and insecure? Agni! There really was something going on all this time! She's been lying to me _all this_ time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Zuko, you don't know that. Maybe I shouldn't have said it the way I did—"

"Well I do know the full story." Zuko shook his head, walking to his desk where he picked up his cigarette carton. "Spirits," he hissed, stuffing the carton into his pocket. "I'm such a fucking chump. For the past week, the only thing I could think about was her, and how I could win her back. But she's obviously been enjoying herself just fine, getting felt up by another guy. Boy, she doesn't waste any time." Zuko snorted in disgust, walking over to his bed, where he picked up the wad of cash he had placed there. "This is what 'love' does to a person; it makes them a blind and ignorant fool."

"C'mon, Zuko."

Zuko shook his head vigorously, as he stared at a wall. "I obviously meant absolutely _nothing_ to her—I've gotta get outta here. I can't be in this house with her for another second, I think I'm fixin' to hurl," Zuko said heading for his bedroom door, with Aang at his heels.

"Let me come with you!"

"No!" Zuko roared, causing Aang to flinch. "I just wanna be alone right now; take a long drive to clear my head."

Aang resisted asking Zuko if that long drive would be off of a steep cliff…

"I just want to be by my lonesome." Zuko didn't spare Aang another look, for he sprinted down the stairs in the next moment, nearly toppling Azula over, who clung onto the railing as her cousin sped past her.

She looked up at Aang, then back down to Zuko who had already gone through the door. "He flew outta here like a bat outta hell!" She exclaimed, a hand flying to her partially revealed chest. "What on earth happened to him?" Azula asked walking up the remainder of the steps, standing directly in front of Aang.

"Please; like you care," Aang scoffed, before nearly pushing his way past Azula.

* * *

Aang stepped out of the shower, his bathroom mirror fogged up from the nearly half an hour long shower he had indulged in. While he only spent a fraction of that time getting clean, his thoughts were mainly on Zuko, and wondering how he was doing. After he had left for his long car ride, Aang decided it was best that he went home, and if Zuko wanted to talk, he knew where he could find him. So far, there was no word, and that was okay. Aang was sure that Zuko had returned home a couple of hours later, barricading himself in his room, smoking his lungs out.

Aang walked over to his dresser, with a towel around his waist, his wet feet leaving a trail of moisture the entire way. Quickly he slipped on his underwear and pajama pants, shrugging on his silk night top next. As he bent down to add a thick pair of socks for his chilled feet, he nearly hit his head against the bottom of the bed, the loud and ringing of his house phone startling him. Slowly, as to avoid hazard, he stood up straight, looking at the phone which sat on his desk, vibrating from the ringing. Cautiously, yet with curiosity, Aang picked up the receiver, clearing his throat before speaking. "Uhh…hello?" Aang's hand instinctively jerked away from his ear with the receiver, as he was assaulted by deafening background noise, so much so that he almost missed the husky voice on the other end.

"Yeah, is this here Oong?"

Another man could be heard faintly, his words too nearly drowned out by the noise. "The boy's name is Aang you knucklehead!"

"Huh? What kinda fool name is 'Aang'?" The first man asked, his voice muffled slightly. "Actually, I'm lookin' for someone by the name of Aang?" He corrected himself.

Aang's eyes narrowed in confusion, as he tried to distinguish the voice of the caller, but he came up with nothing. "I'm Aang. Can I help you?"

"Wheew! I sure hope so," the man said with a labored sigh. "Listen: this here is Rezin Chozoh, bartender and manager at the 'Dragon's Lair'."

Aang's head tilted to the side. "…Dragon's Lair?"

"Yes sir, the big bar downtown on Ferret Street; you can't miss it."

Aang's gut began to knot at the bartender's clarification.

"Look buddy: a pal of yours, Zuko or somethin', he's down here, and he's way past his limit. He's startin' to be a handful; makin' noise and cursin' and carrying on. Out of his mind, the kid nearly got in a fight with a regular here whose twice his size. After that, I was fixin' to phone the sheriff, to let this Zuko fella detox in a cage overnight, but some folks said I oughta phone you, 'cause y'all two are like kin. Is that true?"

Aang sighed, rubbing his temples as he shook his head. "Yes sir, we're like kin."

"Well good, 'cause I reckon the boy's been down here for a good two hours at least. So you oughta come fetch him before I'm left to clean up his puke, or pick his teeth up off of the floor; catch my drift?"

Aang covered his eyes, shaking his head. Zuko was at it again. And he had been doing so well, so well. "Yeah, I do," Aang said with a deep sigh, looking down at his cotton pajamas.

"Good. But, I gotta warn you; my charity is runnin' low, and this is a mighty rare favor—"

"Thank you for your consideration, I appreciate it."

"Well, don't thank me yet, 'cause if you aint here in twenty minutes, I'm phoning the sheriff for real this time. Ya hear? I don't want no trouble mister, I'm just tryin' to do the good thing here."

Aang let out a deep breath looking at his clock. "I hear you loud and clear Rezin. I'll be there in ten minutes flat." Aang agreed, dropping the phone back into the cradle. He nearly tripped over himself as he ran to as he ran to snatch up his usual brown corduroy pants, throwing on a jacket which was lying around. He ran into the empty hall way, hopping on one foot as he struggled to get on his shoes. Moments later, he was snatching his keys off of the hook near the front door, rushing out of his house and to his car.

Aang was true to his word, pulling up in front of bar within the next ten minutes, parallel parking across the street, thankful that a close parking space was available. He waited for traffic to slow down, before running across the street as fast as his lanky legs could take him. Before he was even in front of the bar, Aang could hear the noise, and plugged his ears as the door, the thick stench of alcohol mingled with cigarettes was ghastly enough to physically knock him back in revulsion. Resisting the urge to plug his nose as well, Aang was able to take one foot step past the threshold, before nearly colliding with a giddy couple who practically stumbled through the door. They propped each other up, laughing all the way out, and nudging Aang to the side without a care. Aang's gaze lingered on them, watching them nearly stumble into a drunken heap on the sidewalk, and he found himself looking into the crowded and smell bar, praying that Zuko wasn't that intoxicated. But Zuko had a habit of setting drinking world records when he was upset…and he was definitely upset tonight.

Aang took courage, walking past a group of gambling men, who paused in their game to give him suspicious glances. In another corner was a group of college boys, a couple of whom Aang recognized, and stared at him as well as he weaved his way through the cigarette-smelling hoard, who exerted no effort to make his passage to the bar counter any easier. Aang continuously scanned room, searching in vain for any sign of Zuko.

"Excuse me," Aang said raising his voice, calling to the other end of the bar where a stocky man stood, cleaning a glass with a towel. "Excuse me!" Aang let out again, this time gaining the man's attention.

"What would it be for you?" He asked throwing the white towel over his left shoulder.

Aang shook his head waving his hands. "I'm not here to drink, actually. My name's Aang, I'm looking for Rezin?"

"Well you found him," the stocky man said with open arms.

Aang sighed in partial relief. "Thanks a ton for calling me…so where's Zuko? He _is_ still here, right?" Aang stood up on his tip toes trying again to survey the room.

Hank laughed heartily, resting his elbows on the bar. "Oh, he's still here alright. It seems that the kid's got company; well I'll be damned," Rezinchuckled, pointing to the far end of the room where Zuko indeed sat tucked away in a booth…with a girl on each arm.

"How long has he been _there_?" Aang asked, looking in Zuko's direction. He was calculating how best to broach the situation.

"At that table? I ain't sure. But right before I phoned you, he was up on the tables, hollering some song and dancing like a bona fide fool," Rezinreported, shaking his head at the not so distant memory. "But it looks like the ladies don't mind. In fact, they been flockin' to him _all_ night. I just don't understand these hussies," Rezin said with a disapproving shake of his bald head.

Aang's shoulders slumped. "Is he _that_ drunk?" He asked the question, knowing he'd dread the answer, or else he wouldn't have been there in the first place.

"I reckon the boy's done cleaned me out of all the good brandy and scotch. And I'll tell ya; that stuff ain't for no wimps!" Hank exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "He don't go for the cheap stuff, and that's the Gospel truth."

Aang sighed, still watching Zuko laugh away with the two girls. He didn't look _too_ drunk…

"Well, I 'preciate you comin' mister, but you gotta take your buddy up on out of here. His mood's been changin' faster than a woman's, and I don't need no brawls. No siree, not tonight."

Aang shot a glare at the thick bartender, just as someone accidentally nudged him in the shoulder. "Well he's so smashed, how come you didn't cut him off?"

The bartender returned Aang's glare, as he dug into his pockets pulling out a set of car keys, avoiding the obvious question. "Can you believe that the kid was actually fixin' to waltz on outta here, and drive on home? I said 'no sir, you ain't killing no one on my watch!'" Hank dropped the keys into Aang's open hand, pointing over in Zuko's direction, signifying that the conversation was over.

Aang stuffed Zuko's keys into his own pocket; he wouldn't be needing them any time soon. Taking a breath for composure, Aang slowly made his way to where Zuko sat, able to hear his laughter over the thick noise the closer he reached.

Zuko was crammed into one side of the booth with two girls, who apparently didn't mind the tight squeeze. When Aang finally stood next to the table, he realized that the two girls were from his college, but he didn't know them, and he was pretty sure that Zuko didn't either. But that didn't stop their roving hands: the red-head on Zuko's left was playing with his hair, giggling into his ear. While the brunette on Zuko's right made small circles on his shoulder, her hand dangerously high and secure on his thigh. And Zuko was in the middle, a beer in front of him, and a lit cigarette in the ash tray, swiveling his head back and forth to talk to his two admirers.

"Heeyyyy! Aang!" Zuko exclaimed with a long drawl, finally noting Aang's presence, who watched him with arms crossed tightly over his chest. Zuko smiled broadly, his eyes hazy and his speech rapid and slurred, complimenting his disheveled hair. "Buddy, you came to party too?"

The two girls turned their attention away from Zuko, and to Aang, sizing him up.

"Zuko, let's go. You're wasted." Aang said sternly, looking at the two girls with disdain.

"Go? Why the hell would I do that! We're havin' fun, right girls?"

The two giggled, nodding vigorously. "Mmhmmm!"

"C'mon Aang," Zuko said raising his beer. "Grab a seat, and I'll order you a good ol' beer! Loosen up, life's too short!" Zuko said with a laugh, but he evoked no reaction from Aang, who remained stoic. "Let me introduce you to my two new friends. This lovely gal here," Zuko turned to the red-head, his hand falling on her shoulder clumsily. "This is —"

"It's 'Tai'," the red head interrupted.

"Oh…yeah. And this beautiful girl to my right—no left—no _right_ ; this is Chie."

Aang pushed his hair back, thinking for a moment before asking: "Ah, your name's Chie?"

The brunette gave Aang a sultry once over, before offering him a coy smile. "Yeah…"

"Wow, that's really funny," Aang said feigning a laugh.

She smiled wider. "What's so funny 'bout it?"

Aang pointed to Zuko, who smiled, oblivious and giddy, looking like a complete moron. "That's the name of Zuko's _fiancé_. Her name's Chie, she's a nice girl, ain't she Zuko? Chie your _fiancé_? Remember _her_?" Aang asked tilting his head, resisting a smirk as the blonde girl shot up in offense.

"What, you're gonna get hitched?" The brunette asked in outrage, immediately getting out of the booth and away from Zuko.

"What?" Zuko asked alarmed, as the blonde stood.

"C'mon Tai, let's jet. He's a loser anyhow," Lucy scoffed.

Tai practically pushed Zuko off of her as she stepped over him, the two girls pausing next to the table to give Zuko a look laden with disgust.

"Ladies, wait! I ain't engaged! It's a lie!" Zuko exclaimed with open arms.

The two rolled their eyes at Zuko, nearly in unison, disappearing into the crowd moments later.

"What the hell was that for!" Zuko yelled, slamming his fist against the table, nearly knocking over the glass ash tray.

Aang watched the two girls walk away in repulsion, yet thoroughly proud of his handiwork. Now, it was just a matter of getting Zuko to walk away as well. The only thing was that when he was drunk, all of his negative features were increased tenfold…like his stubbornness. And Zuko was indeed drunk. Aang was standing a few feet from his friend, and he could literally smell the booze on him, he looked closer, realizing that something had spilled on his shirt. Classy.

"What'd you go and lie for? I don't have a girl!"

"You'll thank me later; when you're sober."

"What are you talking 'bout; I'm sober as a judge!" Zuko wrapped his hand around his beer taking a large swig. "I feel great! In fact," Zuko looked down at his bottle, shaking it slightly. "I think I need another beer, the night just started!"

Aang looked down at his wrist-watch before groaning. "Give me that!" He snapped, snatching the brown beer bottle away from Zuko, setting it on the table behind him. "I got a call saying that you've been making a ruckus, and I've gotta take you home."

"Shit, I don't wanna go home! And I haven't been makin' a ruckus; just been having some fun! Can't a man live it up a little?"

"You either leave with me, or the sheriff, because if we're not outta here in five minutes, your ass is getting hauled off to county. Is that what you want?"

"I wanna stay here, have a few more drinks, talk to a few more girls; have some fun!" Zuko said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't fun. It's dangerous. Drinking your blues away isn't healthy; that's what alcoholics do."

"Go to hell Aang," Zuko grumbled, picking up the cigarette which was in the ash tray, the embers at the end still orange and glowing. Zuko took a generous drag, watching Aang through narrowed eyes. "No one here is drinking their blues away. I just wasn't fixing to stay cooped up in that house with my good-for-nothin'-two-timin'-'Zuko-I-love-you' ex."

Aang had to remind himself that when someone was intoxicated, they no longer possessed their full mental capacity, and said the first thing which came to mind. "It's the brandy talking, not you."

"Well, the brandy don't lie."

Aang rolled his eyes, not willing to listen to another word, as he reached out, tugging on Zuko's arm. "Do you want your father to find out 'bout this? Because when the sheriff hauls your ass off to jail, it'll be him paying your bail." Aang realized that Zuko wasn't budging, so he dropped his arm, throwing up his own. "Fine! I'm leaving. You can just—"

"Wait! I don't wanna go to jail!" Whatever shred of sobriety was left in Zuko was finally rearing its head, as Zuko took one last inhale of his cigarette, smashing the butt into the ash tray. He stood to follow Aang, only to realize in the next moment that his legs weren't as trusty as they had been earlier on. Zuko toppled forward, grappling for Aang who barely caught him, and straightened after exerting much effort, and a grunt.

"I don't think you need to be drinking again 'til next year!" Aang took Zuko's arm, slinging it around his neck, beginning to sort of hobble away from the booth.

Zuko was babbling incoherently; something about how he bet Katara wasn't having as nearly as much fun right at that moment, and how he was in the right mood to kick Haru's ass, et cetera.

"Hold up!" Zuko burst out, stopping Aang right before the bar's exit.

"What?" Aang grumbled, Zuko's weight already irritating him, not to mention he reeked of booze and cigarettes.

"That low down bastard of a bartender…" Zuko grumbled, feeling around his pockets frantically before gasping in offense. "That yellow-bellied son of a bitch! He thieved my car keys, Aang!"

"No, he didn't I've got them."

"Well hand 'em over then!" Zuko demanded like a child begging for his toy.

"Zuko, you can't even walk straight. You're coming home with me and spending the night; your dad doesn't need to see you like this."

Aang continued to walk supporting Zuko, taking the few steps necessary to put them outside on the busy sidewalk. With Zuko practically draped across his back, Aang's eyes darted up and down the street, as he tried to figure out how to cross the active road without getting flattened out like a pancake.

"Alright, listen to me." Aang began, only to find Zuko in a daze, staring off into the distance. Aang smacked his jaw several times with an open hand, garnering Zuko's attention. "Look, I know you're plastered, but can you please just focus and help me out a little?" Aang pointed across the street to his car, and Zuko raised his head slightly, to look in the direction of Aang's slender index finger. "That's my car, okay?" Aang said really slowly. "We need to walk," he moved his index and middle fingers alternately to mimic a walking motion, "so we can get to my car without ending up like some road kill." He then slapped his hands together, rubbing his flat palms back and forth to symbolize something getting smashed.

"I aint simple Aang, I do understand you," Zuko said, beginning to sound woozy. Great.

Aang couldn't help but smile at Zuko's comment. "Alright, just one foot lean on me and—" As Aang looked behind him to make sure there was no incoming traffic, he found something even worse; Katara and Haru waiting on the sidewalk for the stop-light to change in order to cross. Aang peered closer, realizing that it was clearly them, laughing and talking with one another, illuminated by the street lights.

 _Oh Spirits, could you_ please _throw me a bone down here? I'm tryin'!_ Aang prayed, turning around quickly, trying to get far enough down the walk, to where Katara and Haru couldn't catch up or recognize them. But it would be a considerable feat, considering that Zuko wasn't the most cooperative being when he was in a drunken stupor.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Aang exclaimed in his mind, walking as fast as he could, but realizing that it wasn't nearly fast enough. _She can't see him like this, whatever happens, Katara_ cannot _see Zuko like this! And Haru is with her? Why! This night is going from terrible to level 10 disaster!_

Now Zuko began to drag his feet like a zombie, moaning about a head ache as he slowed down nearly to a standstill.

Aang looked over his shoulder quickly, to find Katara and Haru speedily approaching, too engrossed in each other to notice he and Zuko yet. "You better get used to it! A head ache!" Aang scoffed, nudging Zuko sharply in the ribs. "Keep moving! C'mon Zuko, or else—"

"Aang? Is that you?"

 _No! No, it's not me! Don't call me again!_

"Aang!" Katara nearly yelled this time, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice down the street.

If he could, Aang would have picked up Zuko like a sack of potatoes, and run to his car with him; but he was neither strong enough nor able to avoid Katara's detection for a moment longer. He was stuck. "Zuko, don't say _anything_!" Aang hissed in a whisper. "Just keep your drunk mouth—"

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed happily, spinning around to face Katara as she approached, causing Aang to finally turn, after almost losing his balance for the second time.

Katara abruptly stopped walking, and Haru paused as well. "Zuko?" Katara whispered giving him a once over, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Babe, it's me! Why are you lookin' at me funny?" Zuko asked with a laugh. Zuko turned to Aang, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong with Katara?" Zuko put a hand to the side of his cheek, bring his voice down to what he probably thought was a whisper. "She don't look too hot, does she?"

Katara watched the interaction, a hand covering her mouth, as she blinked. "Oh my goodness, Zuko…are you drunk? Aang, is he drunk?"

Aang was too slow to respond, as Zuko's mouth overcame his incapacitated brain yet again.

"Drunk? No! Just happy to see you, baby!" Zuko slurred loudly, before turning his attention to Haru, pointing directly at him. "Hey, what's this guy doin' here?"

Aang quickly stopped the conversation, for the four were garnering more curious and lingering glances with each passing moment. "Zuko, shut up," he hissed.

"No you shut up!" Zuko exclaimed at Aang, mumbling incoherently afterwards.

Katara hand fell to her side, as her eyes widened to saucers. "Tui and La, Aang, what happened to him?" Katara asked whispered in terror.

Aang secured Zuko's arm around his neck, slumping a little under his weight. "He had a few too many, that's all. I just need to get him back to my house."

"A _few_ too many?" Haru asked with skepticism, watching Zuko cling onto Aang like a life jacket.

Haru's comment caused Aang to shoot him a narrow glare, with Katara looking up, doing the same.

"You guys have a nice evening," Aang said with an uneasy smile. He didn't exactly relish awkward situations. "We need to get going."

"Going? Going where? I wanna stay with Katara," Zuko said, planting his feet so that he couldn't be budged.

Aang tried to tug, grunting as he stopped, realizing that it was futile. "No, we're not staying with Katara. We've gotta go, and so does she. So just come on, and stop talking!"

"Here, I'll help you get him to the car. He looks heavy," Haru offered instead. He quickly moved to the other side of Zuko, raising his hand to take hold of his arm, only have Zuko start flailing his own like a mad man.

"Get the hell off of me!" Zuko yelled hoarsely, causing Haru to jump back with open arms, Katara too taking a generous step backward.

"Whoa pal, I was just trying to help," Haru said, looking at Zuko confused.

"Well I don't need any of your stinkin' help!" Zuko blurted.

Aang looked at Zuko, always in awe of the selective memory he exhibited whilst inebriated. He really needed to get him away from Katara before he said something suggestive in front of Haru. "Well, you guys have a nice evening. See ya." Aang said hastily, turning around for good this time, as Zuko finally decided to cooperate, and the two were able to cross the street successfully.

"Aang, you should've let me have a go at that greasy bastard! I would've given him the beating of his life, teach him to touch my woman!" Zuko yelled, as Aang opened his back passenger door with great difficulty.

"You're wasted 'cause she's _not your_ woman," Aang grumbled, dropping Zuko into the back seat, where he fell down with a thud.

Aang slammed the door, running around the front end of his car, only to find Katara running across the street, waving her arms frantically.

"Wait! Aang! Let me come with you!" Katara reached the car, slightly out of breath.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Aang asked, genuinely curious for the answer.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the question, walking to the passenger door, resting her hand on the handle. "He's going home, after Zuko's little outburst he thought it best if I come alone." There was a dense and uncomfortable silence as Katara and Aang looked directly at one another, separated by the hood of Aang's car.

Katara sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I know you hate me, okay; I understand. I'd hate me too. But _please_ , I just want to make sure Zuko's okay, that's all I want."

Aang looked at Katara, realizing as a car drove by, flashing their lights on her, that she was actually on the verge of tears. He couldn't say no after that, and after all, maybe Zuko would be less rambunctious with her around. "Alright, get in."

Katara nodded, opening the passenger door, sitting in the front seat, where she was greeted boisterously by Zuko who was sprawled in the back seat. Her arrival excited him so much, that he continued to ramble until Aang finally entered the car, turning around sharply to the gurgling Zuko, who was quickly wearing out his last nerve.

"You! Shut up! Stop talking, and making a bigger fool out of yourself! Have a shred of shame!" Aang turned back around, putting his car into gear, as Katara watched Zuko through the rear view mirror with raised brow.

"Listen; I don't hate you Katara." Aang said, pulling out of his parking spot. "I just don't like what you're doing to my friend. Excuse me if it's none of my business; but I think—I know that you're making a big mistake. This entire situation; it just ain't right."

Katara bowed her head slightly, knowing that she deserved every reprimanding word.

"Zuko loves you—"

"Aang, should we be talking about this right now? He's in the back seat!" Katara whispered.

Aang waved his hand dismissively as he looked in his mirror at Zuko, whose head was rolling forward than jerking back up in an attempt to stay awake.

"Katara, this isn't my first time at the rodeo."

"…Huh?"

"It's not the first time I've had to deal with a sloshed Zuko. This used to happen _all_ the time, trust me; he'll either be asleep in the next two minutes and/or he won't remember a word we've said."

"Uhh…how much did he have to drink, exactly?"

"Exactly? I'm not sure, I wasn't there. I didn't even know he was goin' out for liquor and if I did, I would've stopped him. I should've known he'd do something stupid like this." Aang shook his head, as he continued to admonish himself. "This mess is partly my fault, I should've been there for him; I'm really the only friend he's got."

"But it's mostly my fault," Katara admitted, met by only silence. "You told Zuko 'bout what happened with me and Haru…didn't you?"

"I did; earlier today." Aang said bluntly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What'd he say?" Katara asked after a while, turning to look at Aang who kept his eyes glued on the road.

"He felt betrayed. And hopeless too, because in his mind you'd finally given up on him and it was 'game over'. I guess it sort of is." In his peripheral vision, Aang could see Katara wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He was tempted to shut his mouth, and just continue the car ride in awkward silence, but he decided that these were the tough words Katara needed to hear; the truth. Aang continued with a shrug. "So when he's sad, he drinks. And let me tell you; he can really knock the drinks back, and when he gets hammered, it's all or nothin'. That's what happened tonight; Zuko doesn't know how to deal with grief. Especially not like this. He's just too used to always getting what he wants."

Katara covered her eyes, then sliding her hands down her face to rub her cheeks. "Honestly, I didn't mean for any of this to happen Aang. This isn't what I wanted at all."

"It's not the 'better off' that you imagined, huh?" He asked empathetically.

"Not at all," Katara said shaking her head, letting out a forced laugh to hide her sadness.

"Katara, it takes a lot of love to give up someone because you think they'd be better off without you. But Zuko is willing to fight for you 'til the end, and don't you owe him the same?" looked into his rear view mirror, snorting at the sight. "Well look at that; the son of a gun is sleeping."

* * *

"As soon as you're sober Zuko, I'm throwing you onto one of those 'treadmill' doohickeys!" Aang grumbled, dragging Zuko's weight up his stairwell, on their way to one of Aang's many guest rooms. Zuko's head roll into the crook of his neck, causing Aang to smack Zuko's stubbled jaw. "You! Wake up and walk! We're almost there, we only have like five stairs left, and then you can crash."

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked groggily, looking around the lit hallway.

"She's in the room fixing the bed for you."

"Fixing the bed for us?"

Aang rolled his eyes. "No pervert; for _you_. Now lift your feet up—there you go—we only have a few more." Aang let out a sigh of relief as he and Zuko finally reached the top of the steps, with Katara coming out of the guest room down the hall.

"I changed the sheets; the bed's all ready," she said taking Zuko's free arm, trying to help Aang the best she could.

"Ahh, Katara you're hands are _so_ warm." Zuko said with a dopey grin, closing his eyes momentarily.

Katara only looked at Aang who returned her gaze, as the two led Zuko to the large and now clean guest room. They hastily let go of Zuko, causing him to fall in the middle of the bed, bouncing once as he rolled onto his back.

As soon as Aang was free of Zuko's weight, he placed his hands on his hips craning backward as his back cracked loudly. "I feel like a pack mule!"

Katara merely shook her head as she sat at the foot of the bed, untying Zuko's shoes and throwing them to the side. She looked at Aang, who stood there stretching. "Aang, would you do me a blessin', and get two aspirin tablets, and a tall glass of water? Get him some food too. When he wakes up, he'll want it."

Aang stood frozen for another moment, as his mind registering Katara's request. "Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Aang tore out of the room, and Katara could hear the pitter-patter of his feet against the stairs.

Alone Katara looked at Zuko, wondering what to do next. Her hands felt his shirt which was soaked with…she wasn't sure, and she didn't exactly want to find out. She watched Zuko whose chest rose steadily, with his eyes closed. "Alright Zuko, I've never had to deal with a drunk man before. So I'm not sure if you understand me, or if you even know that I'm talking right now—"

"I hear you Katara."

Katara smiled sadly at Zuko's calmness and cooperation. "Okay, I need you to put your arms behind your head; I have to take your t-shirt off."

"Okay…" Zuko whispered, fading out as he did what he was told.

Katara took hold of the hem of his moist shirt, pulling it over his head, then throwing it next to his shoes on the ground. She wondered if he would be more comfortable without his belt on, but quickly realized that taking it off would be too difficult. She doubted that he could feel it any way.

Katara moved to the end of the bed, where the sheets were collected, taking the thin sheet and resting it over Zuko, pausing as she noticed a collected bulge in his pants pocket. She moved the sheet up to Zuko's knee, feeling the object through his pants, but she still wasn't sure what it was. Afraid that he'd roll onto his side and crush the object, or have it bore into his skin, Katara delicately reached inside Zuko's pocket, yet he remained still. Her hot fingertips touched the cold silver chain, which wrapped around her hand as she pulled it out slowly, the heavy sapphire pendant nearly falling out of her palm, and onto Zuko's bare chest.

She held up the birthday present Zuko had given her, blinking a couple of times as she rotated it in her hand, her mouth slightly opening as she looked at Zuko then back to the necklace. "You've been…carrying it?" She whispered, and despite her best attempts, she could feel hot tears at the brim of her eye lids. She sniffled to deter the water works, gingerly placing her gift on the dresser next to the bed. Finally, she covered Zuko with the bed sheet, his arms moving to rest on top of it and lay at his side. Katara leaned over to adjust Zuko's pillow so that he wouldn't crane his neck, and she swore that she heard Zuko take a slight whiff of her hair.

Standing back she looked at him, watching him "sleep" (she wasn't sure what he was doing anymore). He looked ghastly pale, weary and sick, all because of her actions. She had ended their relationship in such haste, and she had been so callous to him when he pleaded for her to rethink her decision. Katara felt like the vilest creature on earth when she thought of how she had dismissed Zuko the day he was leaving for Fire Fountain City, and spoke to her in the hallway. She felt terrible after both of those occasions, and she felt even worse now. In order to cope over the past week, Katara had been trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing. Sure; it wasn't what she had wanted but, like she had told Zuko; you can't always have what you want.

So why, looking at Zuko in such a vulnerable state did she regret everything, and wish she could take it all back? But that couldn't happen, and now Zuko probably hated her too, and most likely never wanted to talk to her ever again. Sure, he had been excited to see her tonight, and calmed down every time he heard her voice; but he wasn't in his right mind. He probably didn't even remember half of the things she had done with him. After all, he was in this state because he wanted to forget about her and Haru. Oh yeah, Haru. That was on Katara's list of things which made her feel like the size of an ant. In retrospect, she wasn't even sure why she kissed him back…maybe it was because she was vulnerable too. But it wasn't the same, not like it was with Zuko. In fact, just the fleeting thought of Zuko made her retract from Haru's grasp. She had really made a grand mess of things, all because she thought she was being strong for Zuko. But in reality, she was weak; weaker than he was right now.

Katara sighed deeply, scooting up to sit next to Zuko, pushing the tendrils of hair which were on his forehead to the side. _Zuko, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I hurt you, and I'm sorry._ Slowly Katara felt Zuko's hand move to her thigh, his eyes remaining closed as he grinned happily.

"Katara, I'm glad you're back." He indistinctly mumbled something else, before clearly adding: "I'll see you in the morn'." Zuko rubbed her thigh affectionately a few times, before removing his hand to return it to his side. He rolled over with a content sigh, finally going to sleep.

* * *

Katara twirled the curled wire of the wall phone around her index finger, as she waited for her father to come to the phone. She had decided to stay the night at Aang's house, and knew that if she didn't contact her family in some way, then they'd be gathering a search party. So here she was now, waiting for Jin to run next door and get her father, bringing him to her own house phone (the Kuruks didn't own one).

Heavy breathing finally came from the other end, before Hakoda finally spoke. "Katara, baby, is that you?"

"Hey Daddy, it is me."

"Are you alright Katara? Where are you?" He asked frantically, hardly able to catch his breath.

Katara took a deep breath, knowing that no matter how she said it, her father would have the same reaction. "I'm at…Aang's house."

"Whose house?"

"Daddy: my boss, Zuko; he got sick. I saw Aang struggling to get him home, and I offered to help. Zuko's not in a good place at all, and I think I should stay."

"Like hell you will!" Hakoda yelled, causing Katara to flinch slightly. "Aang, he's a airbender boy, aint he?"

"Yes Daddy," Katara said with a sigh.

"And you're fixin' to stay in a this boy's house, who I don't know, for the night? Actually, you're fixin' to stay with two rich boys for the night?"

"When you say it that way—"

"Lord! Katara: do you know what white men do to sweet girls like you when you aint got no one to watch your pretty little back?"

"Daddy, don't start. It's not like that," Katara whispered, afraid that Aang who was on the other side of the room would hear. "They're good people; they're my friends."

"Friends?" Hakoda asked, shrill in disbelief. "No, you aint stayin' there if I can help it. Where's this boy live? I'll come and get you."

"No."

Hakoda coughed once, before clearing his throat. "No?"

"I'm not a child anymore! I can hold on my own, and if I want to spend the night with a friend, to help another, I will. I just thought it'd be nice to let you know, but obviously—"

"Young lady! You better watch that fresh mouth of yours!"

"I aint being fresh!"

"While you live in my house Katara, you'll do as I say. And I say to tell me where this air boy lives so I can come fetch you."

Katara looked over at Aang who had stopped what he was doing, watching Katara intently. She took a deep breath, holding the phone receiver firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow Dad," Katara whispered, nearly trembling as she said the words. Though her father wasn't there in front her, just the thought of the sheer anger he must have been containing frightened her. She never told him no. Especially not about something so major. "I can't leave Zuko this way. If you saw him, you wouldn't be askin' me to go home."

"So it's like that, huh? You're gonna choose some rich cracker boy over your own father?"

"You're not listening."

Hakoda changed his tactic. "Didn't Spirits advise to honor your guardians'?"

Oh no, he was getting all spiritual. "And they also said to love each other, no matter the differences," Katara retorted. There was a silence, and in the next moment, Katara heard the disconnect tone blaring in her ears. She looked down at the phone as if it were a foreign object, before slamming it back to the wall cradle. She turned with a hand on her hip, and a tight frown on her face.

"What'd he say?" Aang asked cautiously, as Katara slowly approached him.

"He hung up on me. My own Dad hung up on me!" Katara said the second time, with more anger than disbelief.

"Was it that bad?"

"He thinks that I'm choosing y'all over him. He just doesn't understand."

"'Cause of who we are?"

Katara rubbed her forehead. "I don't wanna talk about it right now Aang. I'm thinking 'bout too much already."

Aang nodded empathetically, walking to the kitchen counter which was next to his stove, holding two steaming cups of tea. "I made one for you, to calm your nerves. You do drink tea, right?"

Katara smiled a little as she looked down at the mug, then to Aang. "That was sweet, thank you," Katara said taking it into her hands.

"Can that be my peace offering?"

Katara wrapped her hands around the large ceramic mug. "Peace offering?"

"Yeah, for being a total jerk to you. It's your life, and I shouldn't judge you. I was a total jack ass."

"Well, can this be my apology?" Katara asked with a sheepish smile. "You were only being a good friend to Zuko; he should be glad to have someone like you. But you had every right to be angry with me, I was…being a bit of a jack ass too."

Aang smiled, sighing happily. "My feet and shoulders ache somethin' fierce. Let's go sit down on the sofa," Aang said waving his hand, leading Katara to his living room, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

_There was loads of updates, so hope you enjoy! I may put out more chapters throughout the day :)_

* * *

Aang rubbed his shaven head in frustration as he put his car into park, reclining into his driver's seat, closing his eyes. He had been worrying so much, that he literally felt like his brain was going to explode: from Zuko to Katara, from Azula to Mai, Aang just felt totally overwhelmed. Not to mention that he was chugging through his last year of college, and he'd soon have to "worry" about a job.

His parents were coming home from their trip to many Air Temples sometime next week, and he decided to purchase his mother a candle as a small "welcome home" present from Haru's store. Hopping out of his car, not bothering to lock it, Aang made his way across the street towards Haru's storefront. Yet, as he neared, he could make out two figures, who appeared to be dancing in front of the counter. Aang literally stopped in his tracks as he realized that the two people dancing were in fact Katara and Haru. Totally enraptured and apprehensive, Aang watched for a little longer, only covering his mouth in awe as he watched the two wrap around each other and share a kiss. But that single kiss went on…and on…and _on_. Aang stood there, his muscles going limp as his car keys fell out of his hands, hitting the hard pavement, but the noise was of no distraction to Haru and Katara. As far as they knew, they were making out in front of an empty store front window.

 _Oh my God…I'm really watching this. I'm really watching Katara kiss Haru. Boy, don't they need to come up for air? Wait, what am I thinking?_ _Katara! What are you doing!_ _You still love Zuko! I know you do! Stop it, stop it right now! Stop touching him, before—_ Aang's mental tirade was paused, jolted by Katara and Haru's sudden detachment. Each took a large step away from the other, and Haru's movements clearly became frantic. Katara turned around with a hand to her head, slowly looking up, only to have her eyes lock with Aang. Surprise!

Unsure of what to do in such an awkward situation, Aang bent to pick up his fallen keys, waving to Katara with a grimace. She just stared at him, and Haru came behind her, he too looking out the window and at Aang.

 _Ah shit…_ Aang didn't know what else to do, except motion with his hands uncomfortably that he was going the other way, and booked it back to his car, where he took a minute or two to indulge in all of the swears known and he was sure that he even made a few up.

The next day Aang found himself at the front of the Sozin's mansion, flanked by their staff and Azula to his right. They all had just gathered at the front of the house, waiting for Ozai's long black limousine to pull up in front of the fountain and reveal its precious cargo after a three day departure.

Aang and Azula stood patiently at the front, the first who would greet Zuko and Ozai once they finally arrived any minute. Suddenly, one of the servants called out: "They're a'comin'! Y'all, hush up now!"

Aang smiled as the limousine came into view, with Azula doing the same until she felt Aang's hot breath against her neck as he leaned over.

"I see you put your horns away for the occasion, Azula."

Azula turned to him, frowning with narrowed eyes. "I did actually," she replied with sarcasm. "But, it seems that you put yours away as well, _Mushi_." Azula straightened with pride as she heard Aang quietly gasp, before clenching his jaw together, turning away from her completely.

Luckily, the awkward silence didn't last for long, for as soon as the limousine stopped, Ozai stepped out with open arms.

"Azula!" He happily sang, moving to give his daughter a tight hug.

"Oh Father, we've all missed you so much." Azula pulled away, her father still holding her by the shoulders. "I trust your trip went well?"

Ozai turned to give his son a hearty pat on the back as Zuko moved to stand next to him. "It was absolutely splendid, dear! The company is running as smooth as butter, and Zuko made me very proud! I got compliments left and right; people telling me what a 'fine young man' I had raised. His intellect and leadership skills were as clear as day, and he learned a great deal. Isn't it true, son?"

"It all went really well. I can't wait for next year."

"That's great Zuko, so you were all nervous for nothin' then?" Azula asked with a genuine smile.

Zuko shrugged, looking at the staff that congregated at the front of the house, realizing that they were becoming antsy. "I guess I was."

"And what about Mai? How did she enjoy it?"

"The poor girl is dead tired. She's at home resting; too much excitement for one weekend!" Ozai chuckled, met by half-hearted laughs from both Azula and Aang. "But she and Zuko did make a fine pair at the governor's ball," Ozai said nudging his son with his elbow, only to find him in a daze. All three looked at Zuko whose attention was fixated straight ahead, his hands falling into his pockets.

Aang quickly turned around, following Zuko's eyes; and of course running right into Katara. Aang snapped back to Zuko who practically ogled at her longingly, and he had to resist telling his friend to "snap out of it".

"Yoohoo," Azula said waving her hands, garnering Zuko's attention. She too looked over her shoulder, though she already knew who had captivated her brother's attention.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I reckon that I'm dead tired as well," Zuko said with a weak smile. "I'm going to go in now and change out of these clothes, and maybe lay down."

Ozai nodded understandingly. "Fine idea."

Zuko turned around to walk up the white stone steps, looking once more at Katara, before realizing that he couldn't look upon her much longer without doing something…dramatic.

"Hey! Zuko, wait up man!" Aang called behind Zuko, who made a direct bee-line through the foyer, and up the stair case. Aang took each step two at a time, finally catching up with Zuko at the top, jumping in front of his friend. "Whoa, you've been gone for three days, and not so much as a 'hey'?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Hey," he grunted.

Aang took a step back, letting Zuko pass to his room, following him in moments later. "Excuse me," Aang began, looking back at the closed door with a confused expression, "but did I miss somethin'?"

Zuko immediately began to tug at his red silk tie, shrugging off his couture jacket. "Nope," he said simply, continuing to undress right in front of Aang. He was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when Aang finally spoke again.

"Did something happen on the trip?"

"Nope." Off came the shirt, thrown to the ground instantaneously.

"Did something happen on the way back?"

Zuko rolled his eyes again, undoing his belt, throwing it on his bed.

"Are you going to get naked in front of me?" Aang asked in complete seriousness, earning him an ice-cold glare from Zuko. Aang watched Zuko clean out his pockets, which had reached a wad of money, a few receipts, and something heavy which he couldn't see from his angle. He moved a little bit around the bed, before he frowned, before looking up at Zuko sadly.

"What Aang? And would you quit looking at me like that, you're creeping me out," Zuko growled, walking to his dresser.

Aang reached over, picking up Katara's—well, it used to be hers—sapphire necklace, which Zuko had pulled out of his pocket. He twirled it in his hands, before Zuko snatched it up, his eyes wild and angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Aang blinked once, unaware that his simple action would warrant such a reaction. "I, uhh, I was just—"

Zuko closed his fists, his fingers encasing the silver necklace. "Don't touch it ever again."

"I, uhh, I didn't know. Sorry?"

Zuko sighed, turning away as he placed the necklace on the top of his dresser, putting on the shirt he had just taken out.

"So, this mood, it's 'cause of Katara, right?"

Zuko just gave Aang another silent glare, conceding that such an idiotic question didn't deserve a valid answer.

"Do you…carry her necklace around with you everywhere?" Aang asked cautiously.

"And what if I did?" Zuko asked stepping out of his pants, and pulling on a pair of khakis with no shame. He reached backward towards the dresser, putting the necklace back into his pants pocket.

"Whoa…that's really…"

"Crazy?" Zuko asked with a snort. "I know. But, it's only been a week the wounds are still a little raw. Maybe it isn't healthy to carry a piece of her with me everywhere, but…"

"Is that how you see it? That you're carrying a piece of her with you wherever you go?" Aang asked sadly.

Zuko shrugged, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Or maybe I'm just making sure it's in safe keeping for when she wants it back."

Aang's shoulders slumped as he heard a slight uptick of hope and positivity in Zuko's tone, at the thought of having Katara back. He sucked in a breath, the sharp movement physically paining him, or maybe it was something else.

"I know that eventually Katara and I will be together again. I know her," Zuko assured Aang, the thickness in his tone thinning out.

"How's that?" Aang croaked.

"Because however cheesy it sounds, we're destined for each other," Zuko answered as if it were obvious. "I know right now she thinks that sometimes I can be jealous, and immature and—maybe I am."

Aang gulped loudly. "Zuko…"

"But! I know she still loves me, even though she wants her space for now. So I've been thinking: all I have to do is prove to her that I'm really the man who she fell in love with, not the loser she had to break up with. And eventually she'll see that we're meant to be—"

"Zuko, there's something you've gotta know."

"Jeez, let me finish, will ya? Anyhow, Katara is sensitive. She suffers in silence, but I can be—"

"Zuko! Katara's with Haru!" Aang blurted out suddenly, cutting Zuko off mid-sentence. The moment the four words fell from his lips, Aang covered his mouth with both hands. His eyes widening as he realized what he had just said. Oh no, that definitely did not come out the way Aang had planned. He groaned quietly, as Zuko's mouth closed so fast and hard that it made a loud snapping sound. Slowly, he tilted his head, looking at Aang who stood mortified like a statue. Both stood silently for the longest time, neither sure what to say next.

But when Zuko finally did, his words were delivered with a guttural growl, Zuko's jaw clenching together. "You've lost your damn mind. You don't know what you're talking 'bout!"

"I saw them! I saw Haru and Katara together—"

Zuko's eyes narrowed in confusion, as he shook his head. "They're always together you idiot! They're friends!"

" _No_ Zuko. I went to Haru's store to buy something, and I saw them—kissing."

"I—" Zuko was preparing a retort to defend Katara, until he really listened to Aang's words. "Slow down. They were…kissing?" Zuko hardly whispered, paining Aang even more.

Aang took a deep breath, as he nodded slightly. He didn't trust himself to talk too much without his voice shaking. "Zuko, I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Zuko put his hands behind his head, slowly stepping away from Aang. "Aang, you must be mistaken. It's only been a week!" Zuko's back ran into a wall, as he continued. "S-s-she said—Katara looked me square in the eye, and told me she loved me."

"Zuko, she still may. I don't know the full story, just what I saw."

"Just what you saw!" Zuko rested a hand on his forehead, looking away from his friend. "If someone loves you, they're not cramming their tongue down another guy's throat in the next week!" Zuko's voice was hardly a whisper this time, instead his booming words nearly reverberated against the room's walls, they were delivered with so much intensity. "Agni …my life just keeps getting better and better!" Zuko laughed, throwing his arms up.

Aang wiggled uncomfortably.

"I would _never_ even think of doing that to her!" Zuko rasped, turning his back to Aang.

"Zuko…you two aren't together," Aang said with caution, earning him a sharp glare, before he elaborated. "I'm not saying it's right, but…it's not like she's cheating on you."

"It doesn't matter, Aang. I wouldn't care if it was a week, a month, or even a year! But the fact that it's him! She thinks I'm jealous and insecure? Agni! There really was something going on all this time! She's been lying to me _all this_ time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Zuko, you don't know that. Maybe I shouldn't have said it the way I did—"

"Well I do know the full story." Zuko shook his head, walking to his desk where he picked up his cigarette carton. "Spirits," he hissed, stuffing the carton into his pocket. "I'm such a fucking chump. For the past week, the only thing I could think about was her, and how I could win her back. But she's obviously been enjoying herself just fine, getting felt up by another guy. Boy, she doesn't waste any time." Zuko snorted in disgust, walking over to his bed, where he picked up the wad of cash he had placed there. "This is what 'love' does to a person; it makes them a blind and ignorant fool."

"C'mon, Zuko."

Zuko shook his head vigorously, as he stared at a wall. "I obviously meant absolutely _nothing_ to her—I've gotta get outta here. I can't be in this house with her for another second, I think I'm fixin' to hurl," Zuko said heading for his bedroom door, with Aang at his heels.

"Let me come with you!"

"No!" Zuko roared, causing Aang to flinch. "I just wanna be alone right now; take a long drive to clear my head."

Aang resisted asking Zuko if that long drive would be off of a steep cliff…

"I just want to be by my lonesome." Zuko didn't spare Aang another look, for he sprinted down the stairs in the next moment, nearly toppling Azula over, who clung onto the railing as her cousin sped past her.

She looked up at Aang, then back down to Zuko who had already gone through the door. "He flew outta here like a bat outta hell!" She exclaimed, a hand flying to her partially revealed chest. "What on earth happened to him?" Azula asked walking up the remainder of the steps, standing directly in front of Aang.

"Please; like you care," Aang scoffed, before nearly pushing his way past Azula.

* * *

Aang stepped out of the shower, his bathroom mirror fogged up from the nearly half an hour long shower he had indulged in. While he only spent a fraction of that time getting clean, his thoughts were mainly on Zuko, and wondering how he was doing. After he had left for his long car ride, Aang decided it was best that he went home, and if Zuko wanted to talk, he knew where he could find him. So far, there was no word, and that was okay. Aang was sure that Zuko had returned home a couple of hours later, barricading himself in his room, smoking his lungs out.

Aang walked over to his dresser, with a towel around his waist, his wet feet leaving a trail of moisture the entire way. Quickly he slipped on his underwear and pajama pants, shrugging on his silk night top next. As he bent down to add a thick pair of socks for his chilled feet, he nearly hit his head against the bottom of the bed, the loud and ringing of his house phone startling him. Slowly, as to avoid hazard, he stood up straight, looking at the phone which sat on his desk, vibrating from the ringing. Cautiously, yet with curiosity, Aang picked up the receiver, clearing his throat before speaking. "Uhh…hello?" Aang's hand instinctively jerked away from his ear with the receiver, as he was assaulted by deafening background noise, so much so that he almost missed the husky voice on the other end.

"Yeah, is this here Oong?"

Another man could be heard faintly, his words too nearly drowned out by the noise. "The boy's name is Aang you knucklehead!"

"Huh? What kinda fool name is 'Aang'?" The first man asked, his voice muffled slightly. "Actually, I'm lookin' for someone by the name of Aang?" He corrected himself.

Aang's eyes narrowed in confusion, as he tried to distinguish the voice of the caller, but he came up with nothing. "I'm Aang. Can I help you?"

"Wheew! I sure hope so," the man said with a labored sigh. "Listen: this here is Rezin Chozoh, bartender and manager at the 'Dragon's Lair'."

Aang's head tilted to the side. "…Dragon's Lair?"

"Yes sir, the big bar downtown on Ferret Street; you can't miss it."

Aang's gut began to knot at the bartender's clarification.

"Look buddy: a pal of yours, Zuko or somethin', he's down here, and he's way past his limit. He's startin' to be a handful; makin' noise and cursin' and carrying on. Out of his mind, the kid nearly got in a fight with a regular here whose twice his size. After that, I was fixin' to phone the sheriff, to let this Zuko fella detox in a cage overnight, but some folks said I oughta phone you, 'cause y'all two are like kin. Is that true?"

Aang sighed, rubbing his temples as he shook his head. "Yes sir, we're like kin."

"Well good, 'cause I reckon the boy's been down here for a good two hours at least. So you oughta come fetch him before I'm left to clean up his puke, or pick his teeth up off of the floor; catch my drift?"

Aang covered his eyes, shaking his head. Zuko was at it again. And he had been doing so well, so well. "Yeah, I do," Aang said with a deep sigh, looking down at his cotton pajamas.

"Good. But, I gotta warn you; my charity is runnin' low, and this is a mighty rare favor—"

"Thank you for your consideration, I appreciate it."

"Well, don't thank me yet, 'cause if you aint here in twenty minutes, I'm phoning the sheriff for real this time. Ya hear? I don't want no trouble mister, I'm just tryin' to do the good thing here."

Aang let out a deep breath looking at his clock. "I hear you loud and clear Rezin. I'll be there in ten minutes flat." Aang agreed, dropping the phone back into the cradle. He nearly tripped over himself as he ran to as he ran to snatch up his usual brown corduroy pants, throwing on a jacket which was lying around. He ran into the empty hall way, hopping on one foot as he struggled to get on his shoes. Moments later, he was snatching his keys off of the hook near the front door, rushing out of his house and to his car.

Aang was true to his word, pulling up in front of bar within the next ten minutes, parallel parking across the street, thankful that a close parking space was available. He waited for traffic to slow down, before running across the street as fast as his lanky legs could take him. Before he was even in front of the bar, Aang could hear the noise, and plugged his ears as the door, the thick stench of alcohol mingled with cigarettes was ghastly enough to physically knock him back in revulsion. Resisting the urge to plug his nose as well, Aang was able to take one foot step past the threshold, before nearly colliding with a giddy couple who practically stumbled through the door. They propped each other up, laughing all the way out, and nudging Aang to the side without a care. Aang's gaze lingered on them, watching them nearly stumble into a drunken heap on the sidewalk, and he found himself looking into the crowded and smell bar, praying that Zuko wasn't that intoxicated. But Zuko had a habit of setting drinking world records when he was upset…and he was definitely upset tonight.

Aang took courage, walking past a group of gambling men, who paused in their game to give him suspicious glances. In another corner was a group of college boys, a couple of whom Aang recognized, and stared at him as well as he weaved his way through the cigarette-smelling hoard, who exerted no effort to make his passage to the bar counter any easier. Aang continuously scanned room, searching in vain for any sign of Zuko.

"Excuse me," Aang said raising his voice, calling to the other end of the bar where a stocky man stood, cleaning a glass with a towel. "Excuse me!" Aang let out again, this time gaining the man's attention.

"What would it be for you?" He asked throwing the white towel over his left shoulder.

Aang shook his head waving his hands. "I'm not here to drink, actually. My name's Aang, I'm looking for Rezin?"

"Well you found him," the stocky man said with open arms.

Aang sighed in partial relief. "Thanks a ton for calling me…so where's Zuko? He _is_ still here, right?" Aang stood up on his tip toes trying again to survey the room.

Hank laughed heartily, resting his elbows on the bar. "Oh, he's still here alright. It seems that the kid's got company; well I'll be damned," Rezinchuckled, pointing to the far end of the room where Zuko indeed sat tucked away in a booth…with a girl on each arm.

"How long has he been _there_?" Aang asked, looking in Zuko's direction. He was calculating how best to broach the situation.

"At that table? I ain't sure. But right before I phoned you, he was up on the tables, hollering some song and dancing like a bona fide fool," Rezinreported, shaking his head at the not so distant memory. "But it looks like the ladies don't mind. In fact, they been flockin' to him _all_ night. I just don't understand these hussies," Rezin said with a disapproving shake of his bald head.

Aang's shoulders slumped. "Is he _that_ drunk?" He asked the question, knowing he'd dread the answer, or else he wouldn't have been there in the first place.

"I reckon the boy's done cleaned me out of all the good brandy and scotch. And I'll tell ya; that stuff ain't for no wimps!" Hank exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "He don't go for the cheap stuff, and that's the Gospel truth."

Aang sighed, still watching Zuko laugh away with the two girls. He didn't look _too_ drunk…

"Well, I 'preciate you comin' mister, but you gotta take your buddy up on out of here. His mood's been changin' faster than a woman's, and I don't need no brawls. No siree, not tonight."

Aang shot a glare at the thick bartender, just as someone accidentally nudged him in the shoulder. "Well he's so smashed, how come you didn't cut him off?"

The bartender returned Aang's glare, as he dug into his pockets pulling out a set of car keys, avoiding the obvious question. "Can you believe that the kid was actually fixin' to waltz on outta here, and drive on home? I said 'no sir, you ain't killing no one on my watch!'" Hank dropped the keys into Aang's open hand, pointing over in Zuko's direction, signifying that the conversation was over.

Aang stuffed Zuko's keys into his own pocket; he wouldn't be needing them any time soon. Taking a breath for composure, Aang slowly made his way to where Zuko sat, able to hear his laughter over the thick noise the closer he reached.

Zuko was crammed into one side of the booth with two girls, who apparently didn't mind the tight squeeze. When Aang finally stood next to the table, he realized that the two girls were from his college, but he didn't know them, and he was pretty sure that Zuko didn't either. But that didn't stop their roving hands: the red-head on Zuko's left was playing with his hair, giggling into his ear. While the brunette on Zuko's right made small circles on his shoulder, her hand dangerously high and secure on his thigh. And Zuko was in the middle, a beer in front of him, and a lit cigarette in the ash tray, swiveling his head back and forth to talk to his two admirers.

"Heeyyyy! Aang!" Zuko exclaimed with a long drawl, finally noting Aang's presence, who watched him with arms crossed tightly over his chest. Zuko smiled broadly, his eyes hazy and his speech rapid and slurred, complimenting his disheveled hair. "Buddy, you came to party too?"

The two girls turned their attention away from Zuko, and to Aang, sizing him up.

"Zuko, let's go. You're wasted." Aang said sternly, looking at the two girls with disdain.

"Go? Why the hell would I do that! We're havin' fun, right girls?"

The two giggled, nodding vigorously. "Mmhmmm!"

"C'mon Aang," Zuko said raising his beer. "Grab a seat, and I'll order you a good ol' beer! Loosen up, life's too short!" Zuko said with a laugh, but he evoked no reaction from Aang, who remained stoic. "Let me introduce you to my two new friends. This lovely gal here," Zuko turned to the red-head, his hand falling on her shoulder clumsily. "This is —"

"It's 'Tai'," the red head interrupted.

"Oh…yeah. And this beautiful girl to my right—no left—no _right_ ; this is Chie."

Aang pushed his hair back, thinking for a moment before asking: "Ah, your name's Chie?"

The brunette gave Aang a sultry once over, before offering him a coy smile. "Yeah…"

"Wow, that's really funny," Aang said feigning a laugh.

She smiled wider. "What's so funny 'bout it?"

Aang pointed to Zuko, who smiled, oblivious and giddy, looking like a complete moron. "That's the name of Zuko's _fiancé_. Her name's Chie, she's a nice girl, ain't she Zuko? Chie your _fiancé_? Remember _her_?" Aang asked tilting his head, resisting a smirk as the blonde girl shot up in offense.

"What, you're gonna get hitched?" The brunette asked in outrage, immediately getting out of the booth and away from Zuko.

"What?" Zuko asked alarmed, as the blonde stood.

"C'mon Tai, let's jet. He's a loser anyhow," Lucy scoffed.

Tai practically pushed Zuko off of her as she stepped over him, the two girls pausing next to the table to give Zuko a look laden with disgust.

"Ladies, wait! I ain't engaged! It's a lie!" Zuko exclaimed with open arms.

The two rolled their eyes at Zuko, nearly in unison, disappearing into the crowd moments later.

"What the hell was that for!" Zuko yelled, slamming his fist against the table, nearly knocking over the glass ash tray.

Aang watched the two girls walk away in repulsion, yet thoroughly proud of his handiwork. Now, it was just a matter of getting Zuko to walk away as well. The only thing was that when he was drunk, all of his negative features were increased tenfold…like his stubbornness. And Zuko was indeed drunk. Aang was standing a few feet from his friend, and he could literally smell the booze on him, he looked closer, realizing that something had spilled on his shirt. Classy.

"What'd you go and lie for? I don't have a girl!"

"You'll thank me later; when you're sober."

"What are you talking 'bout; I'm sober as a judge!" Zuko wrapped his hand around his beer taking a large swig. "I feel great! In fact," Zuko looked down at his bottle, shaking it slightly. "I think I need another beer, the night just started!"

Aang looked down at his wrist-watch before groaning. "Give me that!" He snapped, snatching the brown beer bottle away from Zuko, setting it on the table behind him. "I got a call saying that you've been making a ruckus, and I've gotta take you home."

"Shit, I don't wanna go home! And I haven't been makin' a ruckus; just been having some fun! Can't a man live it up a little?"

"You either leave with me, or the sheriff, because if we're not outta here in five minutes, your ass is getting hauled off to county. Is that what you want?"

"I wanna stay here, have a few more drinks, talk to a few more girls; have some fun!" Zuko said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't fun. It's dangerous. Drinking your blues away isn't healthy; that's what alcoholics do."

"Go to hell Aang," Zuko grumbled, picking up the cigarette which was in the ash tray, the embers at the end still orange and glowing. Zuko took a generous drag, watching Aang through narrowed eyes. "No one here is drinking their blues away. I just wasn't fixing to stay cooped up in that house with my good-for-nothin'-two-timin'-'Zuko-I-love-you' ex."

Aang had to remind himself that when someone was intoxicated, they no longer possessed their full mental capacity, and said the first thing which came to mind. "It's the brandy talking, not you."

"Well, the brandy don't lie."

Aang rolled his eyes, not willing to listen to another word, as he reached out, tugging on Zuko's arm. "Do you want your father to find out 'bout this? Because when the sheriff hauls your ass off to jail, it'll be him paying your bail." Aang realized that Zuko wasn't budging, so he dropped his arm, throwing up his own. "Fine! I'm leaving. You can just—"

"Wait! I don't wanna go to jail!" Whatever shred of sobriety was left in Zuko was finally rearing its head, as Zuko took one last inhale of his cigarette, smashing the butt into the ash tray. He stood to follow Aang, only to realize in the next moment that his legs weren't as trusty as they had been earlier on. Zuko toppled forward, grappling for Aang who barely caught him, and straightened after exerting much effort, and a grunt.

"I don't think you need to be drinking again 'til next year!" Aang took Zuko's arm, slinging it around his neck, beginning to sort of hobble away from the booth.

Zuko was babbling incoherently; something about how he bet Katara wasn't having as nearly as much fun right at that moment, and how he was in the right mood to kick Haru's ass, et cetera.

"Hold up!" Zuko burst out, stopping Aang right before the bar's exit.

"What?" Aang grumbled, Zuko's weight already irritating him, not to mention he reeked of booze and cigarettes.

"That low down bastard of a bartender…" Zuko grumbled, feeling around his pockets frantically before gasping in offense. "That yellow-bellied son of a bitch! He thieved my car keys, Aang!"

"No, he didn't I've got them."

"Well hand 'em over then!" Zuko demanded like a child begging for his toy.

"Zuko, you can't even walk straight. You're coming home with me and spending the night; your dad doesn't need to see you like this."

Aang continued to walk supporting Zuko, taking the few steps necessary to put them outside on the busy sidewalk. With Zuko practically draped across his back, Aang's eyes darted up and down the street, as he tried to figure out how to cross the active road without getting flattened out like a pancake.

"Alright, listen to me." Aang began, only to find Zuko in a daze, staring off into the distance. Aang smacked his jaw several times with an open hand, garnering Zuko's attention. "Look, I know you're plastered, but can you please just focus and help me out a little?" Aang pointed across the street to his car, and Zuko raised his head slightly, to look in the direction of Aang's slender index finger. "That's my car, okay?" Aang said really slowly. "We need to walk," he moved his index and middle fingers alternately to mimic a walking motion, "so we can get to my car without ending up like some road kill." He then slapped his hands together, rubbing his flat palms back and forth to symbolize something getting smashed.

"I aint simple Aang, I do understand you," Zuko said, beginning to sound woozy. Great.

Aang couldn't help but smile at Zuko's comment. "Alright, just one foot lean on me and—" As Aang looked behind him to make sure there was no incoming traffic, he found something even worse; Katara and Haru waiting on the sidewalk for the stop-light to change in order to cross. Aang peered closer, realizing that it was clearly them, laughing and talking with one another, illuminated by the street lights.

 _Oh Spirits, could you_ please _throw me a bone down here? I'm tryin'!_ Aang prayed, turning around quickly, trying to get far enough down the walk, to where Katara and Haru couldn't catch up or recognize them. But it would be a considerable feat, considering that Zuko wasn't the most cooperative being when he was in a drunken stupor.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Aang exclaimed in his mind, walking as fast as he could, but realizing that it wasn't nearly fast enough. _She can't see him like this, whatever happens, Katara_ cannot _see Zuko like this! And Haru is with her? Why! This night is going from terrible to level 10 disaster!_

Now Zuko began to drag his feet like a zombie, moaning about a head ache as he slowed down nearly to a standstill.

Aang looked over his shoulder quickly, to find Katara and Haru speedily approaching, too engrossed in each other to notice he and Zuko yet. "You better get used to it! A head ache!" Aang scoffed, nudging Zuko sharply in the ribs. "Keep moving! C'mon Zuko, or else—"

"Aang? Is that you?"

 _No! No, it's not me! Don't call me again!_

"Aang!" Katara nearly yelled this time, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice down the street.

If he could, Aang would have picked up Zuko like a sack of potatoes, and run to his car with him; but he was neither strong enough nor able to avoid Katara's detection for a moment longer. He was stuck. "Zuko, don't say _anything_!" Aang hissed in a whisper. "Just keep your drunk mouth—"

"Katara!" Zuko exclaimed happily, spinning around to face Katara as she approached, causing Aang to finally turn, after almost losing his balance for the second time.

Katara abruptly stopped walking, and Haru paused as well. "Zuko?" Katara whispered giving him a once over, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Babe, it's me! Why are you lookin' at me funny?" Zuko asked with a laugh. Zuko turned to Aang, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong with Katara?" Zuko put a hand to the side of his cheek, bring his voice down to what he probably thought was a whisper. "She don't look too hot, does she?"

Katara watched the interaction, a hand covering her mouth, as she blinked. "Oh my goodness, Zuko…are you drunk? Aang, is he drunk?"

Aang was too slow to respond, as Zuko's mouth overcame his incapacitated brain yet again.

"Drunk? No! Just happy to see you, baby!" Zuko slurred loudly, before turning his attention to Haru, pointing directly at him. "Hey, what's this guy doin' here?"

Aang quickly stopped the conversation, for the four were garnering more curious and lingering glances with each passing moment. "Zuko, shut up," he hissed.

"No you shut up!" Zuko exclaimed at Aang, mumbling incoherently afterwards.

Katara hand fell to her side, as her eyes widened to saucers. "Tui and La, Aang, what happened to him?" Katara asked whispered in terror.

Aang secured Zuko's arm around his neck, slumping a little under his weight. "He had a few too many, that's all. I just need to get him back to my house."

"A _few_ too many?" Haru asked with skepticism, watching Zuko cling onto Aang like a life jacket.

Haru's comment caused Aang to shoot him a narrow glare, with Katara looking up, doing the same.

"You guys have a nice evening," Aang said with an uneasy smile. He didn't exactly relish awkward situations. "We need to get going."

"Going? Going where? I wanna stay with Katara," Zuko said, planting his feet so that he couldn't be budged.

Aang tried to tug, grunting as he stopped, realizing that it was futile. "No, we're not staying with Katara. We've gotta go, and so does she. So just come on, and stop talking!"

"Here, I'll help you get him to the car. He looks heavy," Haru offered instead. He quickly moved to the other side of Zuko, raising his hand to take hold of his arm, only have Zuko start flailing his own like a mad man.

"Get the hell off of me!" Zuko yelled hoarsely, causing Haru to jump back with open arms, Katara too taking a generous step backward.

"Whoa pal, I was just trying to help," Haru said, looking at Zuko confused.

"Well I don't need any of your stinkin' help!" Zuko blurted.

Aang looked at Zuko, always in awe of the selective memory he exhibited whilst inebriated. He really needed to get him away from Katara before he said something suggestive in front of Haru. "Well, you guys have a nice evening. See ya." Aang said hastily, turning around for good this time, as Zuko finally decided to cooperate, and the two were able to cross the street successfully.

"Aang, you should've let me have a go at that greasy bastard! I would've given him the beating of his life, teach him to touch my woman!" Zuko yelled, as Aang opened his back passenger door with great difficulty.

"You're wasted 'cause she's _not your_ woman," Aang grumbled, dropping Zuko into the back seat, where he fell down with a thud.

Aang slammed the door, running around the front end of his car, only to find Katara running across the street, waving her arms frantically.

"Wait! Aang! Let me come with you!" Katara reached the car, slightly out of breath.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Aang asked, genuinely curious for the answer.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the question, walking to the passenger door, resting her hand on the handle. "He's going home, after Zuko's little outburst he thought it best if I come alone." There was a dense and uncomfortable silence as Katara and Aang looked directly at one another, separated by the hood of Aang's car.

Katara sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I know you hate me, okay; I understand. I'd hate me too. But _please_ , I just want to make sure Zuko's okay, that's all I want."

Aang looked at Katara, realizing as a car drove by, flashing their lights on her, that she was actually on the verge of tears. He couldn't say no after that, and after all, maybe Zuko would be less rambunctious with her around. "Alright, get in."

Katara nodded, opening the passenger door, sitting in the front seat, where she was greeted boisterously by Zuko who was sprawled in the back seat. Her arrival excited him so much, that he continued to ramble until Aang finally entered the car, turning around sharply to the gurgling Zuko, who was quickly wearing out his last nerve.

"You! Shut up! Stop talking, and making a bigger fool out of yourself! Have a shred of shame!" Aang turned back around, putting his car into gear, as Katara watched Zuko through the rear view mirror with raised brow.

"Listen; I don't hate you Katara." Aang said, pulling out of his parking spot. "I just don't like what you're doing to my friend. Excuse me if it's none of my business; but I think—I know that you're making a big mistake. This entire situation; it just ain't right."

Katara bowed her head slightly, knowing that she deserved every reprimanding word.

"Zuko loves you—"

"Aang, should we be talking about this right now? He's in the back seat!" Katara whispered.

Aang waved his hand dismissively as he looked in his mirror at Zuko, whose head was rolling forward than jerking back up in an attempt to stay awake.

"Katara, this isn't my first time at the rodeo."

"…Huh?"

"It's not the first time I've had to deal with a sloshed Zuko. This used to happen _all_ the time, trust me; he'll either be asleep in the next two minutes and/or he won't remember a word we've said."

"Uhh…how much did he have to drink, exactly?"

"Exactly? I'm not sure, I wasn't there. I didn't even know he was goin' out for liquor and if I did, I would've stopped him. I should've known he'd do something stupid like this." Aang shook his head, as he continued to admonish himself. "This mess is partly my fault, I should've been there for him; I'm really the only friend he's got."

"But it's mostly my fault," Katara admitted, met by only silence. "You told Zuko 'bout what happened with me and Haru…didn't you?"

"I did; earlier today." Aang said bluntly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What'd he say?" Katara asked after a while, turning to look at Aang who kept his eyes glued on the road.

"He felt betrayed. And hopeless too, because in his mind you'd finally given up on him and it was 'game over'. I guess it sort of is." In his peripheral vision, Aang could see Katara wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He was tempted to shut his mouth, and just continue the car ride in awkward silence, but he decided that these were the tough words Katara needed to hear; the truth. Aang continued with a shrug. "So when he's sad, he drinks. And let me tell you; he can really knock the drinks back, and when he gets hammered, it's all or nothin'. That's what happened tonight; Zuko doesn't know how to deal with grief. Especially not like this. He's just too used to always getting what he wants."

Katara covered her eyes, then sliding her hands down her face to rub her cheeks. "Honestly, I didn't mean for any of this to happen Aang. This isn't what I wanted at all."

"It's not the 'better off' that you imagined, huh?" He asked empathetically.

"Not at all," Katara said shaking her head, letting out a forced laugh to hide her sadness.

"Katara, it takes a lot of love to give up someone because you think they'd be better off without you. But Zuko is willing to fight for you 'til the end, and don't you owe him the same?" looked into his rear view mirror, snorting at the sight. "Well look at that; the son of a gun is sleeping."

* * *

"As soon as you're sober Zuko, I'm throwing you onto one of those 'treadmill' doohickeys!" Aang grumbled, dragging Zuko's weight up his stairwell, on their way to one of Aang's many guest rooms. Zuko's head roll into the crook of his neck, causing Aang to smack Zuko's stubbled jaw. "You! Wake up and walk! We're almost there, we only have like five stairs left, and then you can crash."

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked groggily, looking around the lit hallway.

"She's in the room fixing the bed for you."

"Fixing the bed for us?"

Aang rolled his eyes. "No pervert; for _you_. Now lift your feet up—there you go—we only have a few more." Aang let out a sigh of relief as he and Zuko finally reached the top of the steps, with Katara coming out of the guest room down the hall.

"I changed the sheets; the bed's all ready," she said taking Zuko's free arm, trying to help Aang the best she could.

"Ahh, Katara you're hands are _so_ warm." Zuko said with a dopey grin, closing his eyes momentarily.

Katara only looked at Aang who returned her gaze, as the two led Zuko to the large and now clean guest room. They hastily let go of Zuko, causing him to fall in the middle of the bed, bouncing once as he rolled onto his back.

As soon as Aang was free of Zuko's weight, he placed his hands on his hips craning backward as his back cracked loudly. "I feel like a pack mule!"

Katara merely shook her head as she sat at the foot of the bed, untying Zuko's shoes and throwing them to the side. She looked at Aang, who stood there stretching. "Aang, would you do me a blessin', and get two aspirin tablets, and a tall glass of water? Get him some food too. When he wakes up, he'll want it."

Aang stood frozen for another moment, as his mind registering Katara's request. "Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy!" Aang tore out of the room, and Katara could hear the pitter-patter of his feet against the stairs.

Alone Katara looked at Zuko, wondering what to do next. Her hands felt his shirt which was soaked with…she wasn't sure, and she didn't exactly want to find out. She watched Zuko whose chest rose steadily, with his eyes closed. "Alright Zuko, I've never had to deal with a drunk man before. So I'm not sure if you understand me, or if you even know that I'm talking right now—"

"I hear you Katara."

Katara smiled sadly at Zuko's calmness and cooperation. "Okay, I need you to put your arms behind your head; I have to take your t-shirt off."

"Okay…" Zuko whispered, fading out as he did what he was told.

Katara took hold of the hem of his moist shirt, pulling it over his head, then throwing it next to his shoes on the ground. She wondered if he would be more comfortable without his belt on, but quickly realized that taking it off would be too difficult. She doubted that he could feel it any way.

Katara moved to the end of the bed, where the sheets were collected, taking the thin sheet and resting it over Zuko, pausing as she noticed a collected bulge in his pants pocket. She moved the sheet up to Zuko's knee, feeling the object through his pants, but she still wasn't sure what it was. Afraid that he'd roll onto his side and crush the object, or have it bore into his skin, Katara delicately reached inside Zuko's pocket, yet he remained still. Her hot fingertips touched the cold silver chain, which wrapped around her hand as she pulled it out slowly, the heavy sapphire pendant nearly falling out of her palm, and onto Zuko's bare chest.

She held up the birthday present Zuko had given her, blinking a couple of times as she rotated it in her hand, her mouth slightly opening as she looked at Zuko then back to the necklace. "You've been…carrying it?" She whispered, and despite her best attempts, she could feel hot tears at the brim of her eye lids. She sniffled to deter the water works, gingerly placing her gift on the dresser next to the bed. Finally, she covered Zuko with the bed sheet, his arms moving to rest on top of it and lay at his side. Katara leaned over to adjust Zuko's pillow so that he wouldn't crane his neck, and she swore that she heard Zuko take a slight whiff of her hair.

Standing back she looked at him, watching him "sleep" (she wasn't sure what he was doing anymore). He looked ghastly pale, weary and sick, all because of her actions. She had ended their relationship in such haste, and she had been so callous to him when he pleaded for her to rethink her decision. Katara felt like the vilest creature on earth when she thought of how she had dismissed Zuko the day he was leaving for Fire Fountain City, and spoke to her in the hallway. She felt terrible after both of those occasions, and she felt even worse now. In order to cope over the past week, Katara had been trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing. Sure; it wasn't what she had wanted but, like she had told Zuko; you can't always have what you want.

So why, looking at Zuko in such a vulnerable state did she regret everything, and wish she could take it all back? But that couldn't happen, and now Zuko probably hated her too, and most likely never wanted to talk to her ever again. Sure, he had been excited to see her tonight, and calmed down every time he heard her voice; but he wasn't in his right mind. He probably didn't even remember half of the things she had done with him. After all, he was in this state because he wanted to forget about her and Haru. Oh yeah, Haru. That was on Katara's list of things which made her feel like the size of an ant. In retrospect, she wasn't even sure why she kissed him back…maybe it was because she was vulnerable too. But it wasn't the same, not like it was with Zuko. In fact, just the fleeting thought of Zuko made her retract from Haru's grasp. She had really made a grand mess of things, all because she thought she was being strong for Zuko. But in reality, she was weak; weaker than he was right now.

Katara sighed deeply, scooting up to sit next to Zuko, pushing the tendrils of hair which were on his forehead to the side. _Zuko, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I hurt you, and I'm sorry._ Slowly Katara felt Zuko's hand move to her thigh, his eyes remaining closed as he grinned happily.

"Katara, I'm glad you're back." He indistinctly mumbled something else, before clearly adding: "I'll see you in the morn'." Zuko rubbed her thigh affectionately a few times, before removing his hand to return it to his side. He rolled over with a content sigh, finally going to sleep.

* * *

Katara twirled the curled wire of the wall phone around her index finger, as she waited for her father to come to the phone. She had decided to stay the night at Aang's house, and knew that if she didn't contact her family in some way, then they'd be gathering a search party. So here she was now, waiting for Jin to run next door and get her father, bringing him to her own house phone (the Kuruks didn't own one).

Heavy breathing finally came from the other end, before Hakoda finally spoke. "Katara, baby, is that you?"

"Hey Daddy, it is me."

"Are you alright Katara? Where are you?" He asked frantically, hardly able to catch his breath.

Katara took a deep breath, knowing that no matter how she said it, her father would have the same reaction. "I'm at…Aang's house."

"Whose house?"

"Daddy: my boss, Zuko; he got sick. I saw Aang struggling to get him home, and I offered to help. Zuko's not in a good place at all, and I think I should stay."

"Like hell you will!" Hakoda yelled, causing Katara to flinch slightly. "Aang, he's a airbender boy, aint he?"

"Yes Daddy," Katara said with a sigh.

"And you're fixin' to stay in a this boy's house, who I don't know, for the night? Actually, you're fixin' to stay with two rich boys for the night?"

"When you say it that way—"

"Lord! Katara: do you know what white men do to sweet girls like you when you aint got no one to watch your pretty little back?"

"Daddy, don't start. It's not like that," Katara whispered, afraid that Aang who was on the other side of the room would hear. "They're good people; they're my friends."

"Friends?" Hakoda asked, shrill in disbelief. "No, you aint stayin' there if I can help it. Where's this boy live? I'll come and get you."

"No."

Hakoda coughed once, before clearing his throat. "No?"

"I'm not a child anymore! I can hold on my own, and if I want to spend the night with a friend, to help another, I will. I just thought it'd be nice to let you know, but obviously—"

"Young lady! You better watch that fresh mouth of yours!"

"I aint being fresh!"

"While you live in my house Katara, you'll do as I say. And I say to tell me where this air boy lives so I can come fetch you."

Katara looked over at Aang who had stopped what he was doing, watching Katara intently. She took a deep breath, holding the phone receiver firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow Dad," Katara whispered, nearly trembling as she said the words. Though her father wasn't there in front her, just the thought of the sheer anger he must have been containing frightened her. She never told him no. Especially not about something so major. "I can't leave Zuko this way. If you saw him, you wouldn't be askin' me to go home."

"So it's like that, huh? You're gonna choose some rich cracker boy over your own father?"

"You're not listening."

Hakoda changed his tactic. "Didn't Spirits advise to honor your guardians'?"

Oh no, he was getting all spiritual. "And they also said to love each other, no matter the differences," Katara retorted. There was a silence, and in the next moment, Katara heard the disconnect tone blaring in her ears. She looked down at the phone as if it were a foreign object, before slamming it back to the wall cradle. She turned with a hand on her hip, and a tight frown on her face.

"What'd he say?" Aang asked cautiously, as Katara slowly approached him.

"He hung up on me. My own Dad hung up on me!" Katara said the second time, with more anger than disbelief.

"Was it that bad?"

"He thinks that I'm choosing y'all over him. He just doesn't understand."

"'Cause of who we are?"

Katara rubbed her forehead. "I don't wanna talk about it right now Aang. I'm thinking 'bout too much already."

Aang nodded empathetically, walking to the kitchen counter which was next to his stove, holding two steaming cups of tea. "I made one for you, to calm your nerves. You do drink tea, right?"

Katara smiled a little as she looked down at the mug, then to Aang. "That was sweet, thank you," Katara said taking it into her hands.

"Can that be my peace offering?"

Katara wrapped her hands around the large ceramic mug. "Peace offering?"

"Yeah, for being a total jerk to you. It's your life, and I shouldn't judge you. I was a total jack ass."

"Well, can this be my apology?" Katara asked with a sheepish smile. "You were only being a good friend to Zuko; he should be glad to have someone like you. But you had every right to be angry with me, I was…being a bit of a jack ass too."

Aang smiled, sighing happily. "My feet and shoulders ache somethin' fierce. Let's go sit down on the sofa," Aang said waving his hand, leading Katara to his living room, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

Zuko slowly rolled onto his back, even the slow and quick movement sending shockwaves into his head. He tried to open his eyes, only finding that the light pouring in from the window to his side hurt his head even more than turning. Closing his eyes in response, Zuko managed to push his sheets off of him, feeling his bare chest with sudden alarm; he never remembered talking his shirt off. But the realization wasn't too startling, for Zuko dozed off in the next moment, snoring within the minute.

"In the name of Oma's bastard children!" Zuko exclaimed hoarsely, jumping out of bed quickly as he felt a cool liquid fall onto his face. Opening his eyes despite the new light sensitivity, Zuko found Aang standing over his bed with a glass of ice water and an amused grin. "What is your problem?" Zuko growled, wiping the remainder droplets off of his face.

"Huh," Aang said in inspection. "So I take it you're sober now?" Aang asked setting his glass on the bedside table, crossing his arms over his chest. This would be interesting.

Zuko spun around slowly, looking around the large room, his gold eyes becoming wide as he realized… "This isn't the Estate…"

Aang clapped his hands together lightly. "Boy, you're as sharp as a whip!"

Zuko shot Aang an angry glare. "Wait…"

Aang looked down at his watch. "It's nearly half past noon," Aang said with a shake of his head. "You've literally slept half of the day away."

Zuko's large hand rested on top of his head, then rubbing his hot forehead. "My head— it aches, and," Zuko smacked his lips together, wincing as he tasted his own breath. The cigarettes mingled with the scotch and bourbon didn't exactly create a sweet taste. Slowly…the memories began to come back, but in a thick haze. "Shit…" he muttered to himself, the mental jigsaw puzzle of memories finally creating a dim picture. "Katara!" Zuko finally blurted after a moment of silence.

Aang raised an eye brow. "That's all you have to say? After everything that happened, that's _all_ you have to say?" Aang repeated in astonishment.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked looking towards the closed door.

Aang too looked at the door in confusion. "Uhh…last time I checked, she was down the hall, sleeping."

Zuko ran a hand through his messy hair, looking under the bed frantically, before coming up quickly. He silently brushed past Aang, walking to the far-side wall.

"What are you doing? Are you looking for something?"

Zuko bent down to pick up his shirt which rested against the wall and atop of his shoes in a crumpled ball. He quickly smelled it, and winced at the odor. He paused, and decided to put it on nonetheless. It was when he picked up his socks, Aang finally interjected.

"Are you leaving?"

"Hell yeah, I'm leaving," Zuko scoffed, slipping on his right shoe.

"Where do you plan on going, seen as you're just getting off of a serious drinking binge? You can't be going home, not unless the alcohol went to your brain too."

Zuko rolled his eyes, jamming his foot into his other shoe. "You're so funny," Zuko said dryly. "Who said I'm going home? I'm just getting outta here."

"Why, 'cause of Katara?"

"Your perception really amazes me," Zuko muttered. "I'm not staying here if Katara is too. It's either her or me." Zuko informed his friend, standing up straight. "So who will it be?"

Aang rolled his eyes, before realizing that Zuko was being serious. "Zuko, I can't just kick her out, and I won't do that to you either. You're just not thinking—"

"There's nothing to think 'bout, _Aang_." Zuko looked around the room for his other belonging, before realizing that Katara's sapphire necklace was atop of the dresser which he was standing next to. He paused, before taking the jewelry, and stuffing it into his pocket. "I don't want to see her, I don't want to talk to her, I don't want to hear her—I can't be around her and pretend that everything's peachy keen."

"No one's asking you to pretend."

"And even if I wasn't so mad at her, I don't think I could face her. I don't think I remember everything that happened last night, but I remember enough. So if you'd just excuse me—"

Aang couldn't resist a snort. "You're right: you oughta be ashamed, because you really made a fool out of yourself last night." Aang began to list on his fingers. "You couldn't speak or walk straight, you were rude, smelly and—I don't even know how to describe the rest!"

"Well it's her fault," Zuko scoffed in return, taking a step towards the door, before Aang blocked him.

"No, no, no. You're not gonna do that; you're not gonna blame her for something _you_ went out and did. Katara didn't pick up that liquor bottle and put it to your lips. And she sure as hell didn't throw two bimbos on top of you neither!"

Zuko rubbed his head; groaning at the pain Aang's elevated voice created. "Please, quit yelling! My head feels like the inside of a drum," Zuko requested groggily, clenching his eyes shut as he walked out of the sun light. "It's my life, and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it. And right now, I wanna slip on outta this house, and avoid seeing Katara."

Aang stepped in front of Zuko, slamming his hands against his chest. "You're obviously suffering from short term memory loss, so let me jog it a little for you."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Don't patronize me. If you're about to defend her, go plead her case to someone who cares, 'cause I don't." Despite Zuko's stern words, he made no further movements to exit.

"Before you run on out of here, and get drunk again, maybe I should remind you of a few things. Haru and Katara kissed less than a week after y'all broke up. Is that terrible; yes. She wasn't totally honest about him, and do you have a right to be upset? You bet! But Zuko, I spoke with Katara last night, and there's so much more to that story than you know."

Zuko rolled his eyes, feigning a yawn. "Thanks for reaching in, and twisting that knife around a little more. Are you through now?"

"No! I'm _not_ through! Don't you _want_ Katara back?"

"I thought I did…but I've come to realize that I don't; not anymore. It was lots of fun, we had some good times, but don't they say 'all good things must come to an end'? I always knew this would happen, and I've accepted it. You should too." Zuko shielded his eyes momentarily from the sun, otherwise maintaining eye contact with Aang the entire time.

"That is probably the biggest load of bull I've heard in my entire life! You are a real are piece of work!"

"Oh, and like Katara's not! I can't believe you're defending her when she's such a liar! From the very beginning, she's been lying about Haru through her teeth. So if she wants him so bad, she can go and have him!"

"You know Zuko, with the way you're acting, it's no great wonder that she'd _want_ to be with him. You aren't exactly being a tough act to follow!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed, as he took a step towards Aang, his jaw clenched so hard that it was nearly painful. "Get it through your thick scull that I don't want her _anymore_. I can't trust her, and it's clear that she doesn't give a fig about me. So just drop it already."

"Okay," Aang ran a hand over his mouth, thinking over his next words carefully. "Well tell me this then: if she doesn't care about you so much, then why did she practically beg me to let her take care of you? You don't sacrifice for people you don't care about.

"Apparently you two are best buds now, so why don't you go and ask her for yourself?"

Aang ignored the snide remark. "By time we got home, I was so fed up, that I was ready to just throw you in bed and leave you. But Katara would have absolutely none of it. It was she who sat here and basically tucked you in to bed. Can you believe that? Now who else would've done that? She took off your shoes, made sure you were comfortable; she cared about _you_. You don't just act that way with everyone, and you know it."

"It's her guilt, she oughta have plenty of it," Zuko said crossing his arms over his chest before shrugging nonchalantly.

Aang threw up his arms, rolling his eyes.

"If she really loved me she wouldn't have just thrown me away like trash, then gone for Haru."

"Katara is a human being! Why is it that you can go out, make all the mistakes that you want to and be pardoned, but she can't? She's confused Zuko, ad you of all people should be able to relate to that. She was up all night, crying her eyes out and blaming herself for your condition, so excuse me if I don't find her to be the villain as you now do." Aang pointed towards the door. "So if you want to leave, go on ahead. I'm not stopping you anymore, you're right; it is your life."

Zuko looked at the door, then back to Aang.

"Remember all of that talk, where you told me that you were going to prove to Katara that you were really the man she fell in love with?"

Zuko reluctantly nodded.

"Well you sneaking out like a coward isn't going to do that. And treating her like the dirt in your shoes surely won't either."

Zuko's face softened, as he thought for a moment. "Did she really do all of that stuff like you said? I mean, not that it'd really matter or anything…"

Aang nodded with a small smile, noticing the sudden ease in Zuko's tone. "She even wanted to stay so badly that she defied her father, telling him that she wasn't coming home. She did that for you Zuko, and you know how much she cherishes her family. She wants to be here."

Zuko looked at his feet, stroking his chin in silence.

"I'll…stay."

"Good!" Aang said clapping his hands together

Zuko pointed directly at his giddy friend. "But don't get it twisted; I'm not staying because I want Katara. It's 'cause I don't want my dad to kick my ass just yet."

Aang smiled, "I called him last night, and he thinks you're just spending the night."

Zuko nodded, before kicking off his shoes. "I think I need a shower," he admitted, his lip curling slightly. Zuko walked to the attached bath room, before turning around to Aang, pointing at him yet again. "Whatever schemes are rolling 'round in that little head of yours; drop 'em."

Aang held up his hands. "Schemes? Me?" He asked with a wry grin.

"Yeah…" Zuko slowly narrowed his eyes, analyzing Aang's tighter grin. "I'm watching you."

* * *

Katara turned around with a small smile as she heard Aang's light footsteps behind her, entering the kitchen.

"…Why does it smell like breakfast?" Aang asked, audibly sniffing the air.

Katara lightly laughed, reaching over to turn off the stove. "Maybe because it is? Well…brunch, anyways. I figured that it was only right for me to cook for you and Zuko. Seen as your maids don't come on the week end, it's the least I could do for y'all."

"You just can't not work, can you?" Aang asked, standing next to Katara to look over her shoulder.

"What's the point of doing nothing?"

"Good point…" Aang's voice trailed off, as he rubbed his hands together in content and excitement. "It all looks so good! How many people did you cook for exactly? There's a lot."

Katara looked at the food. "Just us. But I figured we would all be hungry because it's so late."

Aang looked at the clock behind Katara. "When did you plan on going home? There's no rush, you're welcome to stay as long as you want—or need."

Katara sighed, walking to the right side of the kitchen where the oven was. She put on a pair of heat mitts, opening the oven to reveal golden brown biscuits. "I'm not sure," she admitted, taking out the tray, and putting it on the back of the stove. "I'm sure Dad and Sokka are angry, I don't even know what to expect. I've never done anything like this…. maybe I should just stay here forever," Katara said with a light laugh. "But I don't think Zuko would like that," Katara said a little sadly.

"Why would you say that?" Aang asked, reaching for one of the largest biscuits, tossing it between each hand once he felt its heat.

"I guess sound in this house carries…but I heard you and Zuko. I wasn't asleep."

Aang's shoulders slumped. "How much did you hear?"

Katara paused, before shrugging as if it were nothing. "Enough; all that I wanted to, anyway. But thanks for sticking up for me, I didn't deserve it."

"Like I said; we all make mistakes. He's really not as mad as he seems," Aang tried assure her.

Katara opened a few cupboards before she found a bowl. "You don't have to sugar coat things for me, Aang. I think I know Zuko well enough by now to know that he's angry. And it's justified…mostly."

"He doesn't know the whole story," Aang reminded her, taking a bite out of his biscuit.

"I don't think it'll matter. It took him so long to trust me, and I've thrown it all away."

"You two just need to talk."

"He doesn't want to, and I'm not so sure I have anything to say."

"Well Zuko's stupid, and I'm sure you have lots to say."

Katara gave Aang a small smile, before moving to the dining room table right outside of the kitchen. "Aang, I appreciate your efforts, really I do."

"But…"

"There's nothing either of us can do. I made my choices and Zuko has made his. I don't want to make things more complicated than they already are. I'm the one who ended things, so it's not fair for me to keep toying with him; it's cruel."

Aang was about to offer a rebuttal when Zuko's heavy footsteps made their way towards the dining room, causing he and Katara to freeze until Zuko came into full view.

Zuko's hair was still wet from his shower, slicked back to completely reveal his face. His skin was slightly blanched, his eyes a little off from their usual tint, and light purple bags underneath his eyes. Despite those features, Katara and Aang had expected him to look a lot worse.

"You look…good," Aang finally said, breaking the ice. He noted that as soon as he spoke, Katara and Zuko looked away from each other.

"No I don't," Zuko said bluntly. "But I feel better," Zuko looked at Katara the entire time. "What's this?" He asked motioning towards the table of food.

"I made breakfast—brunch," Katara explained. "There's more in the kitchen, let me go get it."

Zuko watched Katara quickly retreat to the kitchen, his gaze torn from her frame as Aang snapped his fingers for his attention.

"You: behave. If you have nothing kind to say, don't say it all," Aang leaned over towards Zuko, issuing his advice in a whisper.

"Thanks, guru goodie-goodie."

The two straightened, moving away from each other as Katara walked back into the room with the rest of the food from the kitchen. All three sat down at the long rectangular table; with Aang at the head, and Zuko and Katara flanking him across from one another.

Aang cleared his throat before saying: "I'll offer the blessing." Aang paused, allowing his two friends time to bow their heads and close their eyes as he did the same. "Spirits, we come to thee in thanksgiving for this good food, and for all of the abundant blessings which are without number. We are mightily grateful that you brought Zuko home safely," Aang opened one eye to see if the last bit evoked any reaction, but he found both Katara and Zuko with bowed heads. He continued. "Please help us Spirits to have forgiving and joyful hearts; forgiving others as you have taught us. Please bless us with joyful souls, which delight in one another." Aang resisted a smirk as he opened his eyes and raised his head, only to find Zuko scowling at him. One day, his face would remain stuck in that position.

"That was a really beautiful prayer," Katara said, passing Aang the biscuits. "Right from the heart."

"Ahh, thanks. I like to free style it every now and then." Aang took a biscuit from the bowl, then handing it to Zuko who nearly snatched it.

The food went around the table, and for a couple of minutes the only sound which filled the great dining room was the clinking of metal against fine china, and the occasional slurp or two from someone's coffee mug. Zuko and Katara kept their gazes glued on their plates, and Aang felt that he was already pushing the envelope with his suggestive prayer, so he too stayed quiet. There was nothing which needed to be said.

"Aang…could you take me home maybe after we finish eating?" Katara asked looking up at her friend.

Aang frowned, resting his fork at the side of his plate. "What about your Dad?"

Zuko too stopped eating, chewing his remaining food as he watched Katara.

"I've got to face him eventually. I have to reap the consequences."

"Okay, I'll take you over there whenever you want."

Zuko sipped his Ginseng tea, talking from behind his cup. "You cut your hair."

Katara's eyebrows came together in confusion at the random statement. Thoughtlessly, her fingers felt the tip of her dark brown wavy hair which now fell no more than an inch below her shoulder blades. "Uhh…yes I did."

"Why?" Zuko asked with little emotion or emphasis. His mouth was in a straight and hard line, and he looked intently at Katara in the eye.

"I'm moving all day, and it was just so long. It got in the way of work especially."

Zuko nodded, taking a spoonful of jook. "Well, I like it."

Katara tilted her head to the side. "Thanks—"

"Haru; does he like it too?"

Aang's hand flew to his face, covering his eyes and resulting in a loud smack. He shook his head, as he heard Katara's fork fall off of her plate and to the table.

"I'm not sure."

Zuko scooted away from the table slightly, his arms folding over his chest. "Really? You two seem so…chummy. I figured that he would've told you if he liked it. Or are y'all too busy doing other things?"

Aang looked through his fingers, a little afraid to do even that.

"Well, you are the master detective here, Zuko. So why don't you tell me?" Katara asked, she too pushing away from the table.

"Oh, that's really rich!" Zuko laughed, throwing his head back. He leaned backward in his chair, causing it to teeter on its two hind legs. "Who knew you could be so snippy, Katara?"

Aang inaudibly groaned from the end of the table, finally looking at the increasingly heated interaction.

"Who knew you could be so immature?"

"I'm the immature one here? I didn't know maturity came with ramming your tongue down your ex's throat! 'Cause if that's what it means, I'd rather be immature!"

Katara blinked rapidly, before pushing away from the table with all of her might, and walking around the table, before stopping next to Zuko. She looked at him one last time before nearly running out of the room.

Aang stood there wide eyed, looking to his left where Zuko sat, looking down at his hands. "Boy, you really know how to woo a gal, don't you?"

"Aang, do me a favor: shut the hell up," Zuko growled, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes.

"You weren't right for saying that Zuko, and you know it. You're making an already bad situation worse."

Zuko put his chair on all fours, sipping at his tea. "No, Katara did that by betraying me."

"You're probably the biggest dollop head on the face of the earth!"

"Speaking of maturity…"

Aang scoffed, picking up his plate and mug, walking to the kitchen. "I swear to the Spirits, if you just talked to her, all of this would be over. You wouldn't have to drink yourself silly anymore, and Katara could quit being miserable. But she feels too guilty, and you're too hard headed to even talk! Honestly; do I have to do _everything_?" Aang exclaimed, nearly throwing his empty dishes into the sink.

Zuko looked out the kitchen window to find Katara rushing down the front steps, steadily making her way down the drive. Aang stood next to him, too watching her.

"Is she gonna walk home? She has her stuff with her."

"She's probably going to the bus-stop…"

"Do you know how far away that is from here! You can't let her walk alone like that. For one thing, she'll freeze to death—"

"It ain't that cold. The sun always shines in the Fire Nation," Zuko pretended to be disinterested in Katara, setting his mug in the sink, and turning on the tap.

"Spirits!," Aang said in disgust, walking to the side door just outside of the kitchen. "Go and fetch her."

"Why don't you do it? You're the one who's so worried 'bout her."

"I don't care how angry you are at her, and whether or not that anger is justified—"

"It is."

"—But you owe Katara an ounce of respect and consideration. No one forced her to come here to take care of you. But if you won't do it for her, do it for me, because I didn't have to come save you either. Just tell her that I'll take her home."

Zuko's shoulders slumped, as he craned his neck to look out further past the open door, a cool breeze rolling into the house, and brushing against his face. "Fine," Zuko relented, resisting the urge to smack Aang's content grin off of his pale and smug face. Zuko pushed past Aang, stepping over the threshold of the side door in the next moment. Katara's was steadily moving further into the distance, her hair moving up and down as she speedily walked, clutching her purse to her side to limit its movements "Hey, Katara!" Zuko called out, waving his hands as he jogged nearer to her.

Katara turned around, stopping only long enough to realize that it was Zuko calling after her, before moving at a brisker pace.

"Damn it, Katara," Zuko grumbled to himself, he too quickening. "I know you can hear me Katara, and I'm much faster than you!" Zuko figured that she'd turn around and offer a witty rebuttal, but she kept on power walking. Finally he caught stride with her, his chest moving rapidly, as he looked at Katara who was obviously angry.

"What do you want Zuko?" She asked, her gaze straight ahead and away from him. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well we're finally on the same page then," Zuko scoffed, maintaining pace with Katara.

"I'm glad."

Zuko sighed, realizing that this approach wouldn't make Katara walk in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going anyway, Katara? To the bus stop?" Zuko asked pointing straight ahead. "Because that's a good six miles away from here."

"I got two good legs."

Zuko sped up a couple of steps, moving in front of Katara, causing her to halt suddenly, nearly losing her balance atop the loose gravel. "You don't have to prove any point to me."

"Not everything's about you, ya know."

"Listen Katara, we can fight until we're black and blue, but that's not why I'm here. Aang doesn't want you out there by yourself; it isn't safe. He said that he'd drive you home. And I'll leave you alone, if that's why you're leaving."

Katara looked behind her, realizing that even Aang's gate seemed to be a mile away, as she pushed the strap of her purse further over her shoulder, the idea of walking to the bus stop becoming less attractive. " _Aang's_ worried about me?"

"Yeah?" Zuko replied, not sure if that was the right answer. "Just come back inside Katara. Don't compromise your safety for nothing," Zuko said pushing a stray curl out of her face. Immediately he realized what he was doing, and dropped his hand, shoving it into his pocket. "Uhh…sorry, old habits die hard," he muttered, mentally reprimanding his disobedient hand.

Katara made an about-face without speaking, with Zuko walking alongside of her, his arms moving freely at his side.

"For someone who drank himself to sleep last night, you look fine today," Katara noted evenly.

"Practice makes perfect?"

Katara looked back up at him, before turning around again. "Maybe it's high time to quit practicing."

They continued to walk in silence, before making their way up the stone steps to Aang's front door.

"Why'd you come last night, Katara?"

"Is that sincerity I hear?"

"I'm not a total ass one hundred percent of the time."

Katara resisted showing a smile. She noticed Zuko watching her intently, so she decided to indulge him in an answer. "I didn't want to leave poor Aang dealing with you all by yourself. You weren't exactly being a wall flower. And I figured it was the right thing to do. You would've done the same for me…I think."

Zuko inhaled sharply despite himself. He reached the last step, opening the door for Katara "Go ahead," he offered quietly, closing the door behind him

"Tell Aang I'll be upstairs," she said softly.

Zuko stood near the door, watching Katara quickly jog up the steps. "Wait, Katara!" He said quickly, holding out his hand in a 'halt' motion.

Katara immediately stopped, turning around quickly to look at Zuko who neared the steps. "…Yes."

"I—I'm…" Zuko sighed, ruffling his hair. "Never mind, forget about it."

* * *

"La…" Katara pulled down her right cheek slightly, looking at the light purple bags which were forming under her eyes. She turned her head slightly, to get a better view in the large bathroom mirror, letting out another groan. "I look like a hot mess," she chided herself. She looked to her left wrist here she had a hair tie, pulling it off. "You've gotta take better care of yourself, girl." Katara threw up her shortened thick waves into a ponytail, sighing for the umpteenth time as she looked at her tired reflection in the illuminated mirror. All of this drama and running around was too much for her to handle. She was used to things not exactly being slow, but at least peaceful. It seemed that her life had transformed into a radio soap opera over the past few months, and it was beginning to take a physical toll.

Katara pushed the handle of the sink faucet all the way to the right, making the water as cold as possible, splashing a couple of handfuls onto her face. She took the small hand towel off of the nearby holder, dabbing her face as she walked back into the guest room which she had inhabited last night. Once her face was dry, she threw the soft towel to the bed. When her vision was finally clear, she jumped backward and let out a startled yelp.

Zuko stood from his sitting position on the bed, just as surprised at Katara's sudden burst. "What? What is it?" He asked looking around the room quickly.

"Spirits!" Katara gasped, a hand flying over her mouth, as she momentarily closed her eyes in fright. "What on earth _are_ you doing in here!" She asked, her hand moving from her mouth, and resting over her heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack; coming in here unannounced!"

"If I announced myself, you wouldn't have let me in."

Katara dropped her hand to her hip; this was really getting old. "What do you want _now_ , Zuko? You got me back inside, and you said you'd leave me alone."

"I know I did, but I can't."

Katara raised a brow. "Can't or won't?"

"Both." Zuko ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "Look, we _really_ need to talk Katara. Now's a good a time as any."

Katara sighed, picking up the towel which lay at the edge of the bed, next to Zuko. "We did that already, remember? You talked _at_ me at the breakfast table; that was lots of fun. And I'm pretty the amount of time we spent talking outside was more than we have in the past week. So I think we've done our fair share of 'talking' today." Katara walked back to the large bathroom, hanging the towel back up, watching Zuko through the mirror enter as well. She didn't bother to face him, able to see each of his movements and expressions through the spotless reflection.

"I deserve that; the sarcasm. But Katara—" Zuko firmly held onto her shoulders, turning her so she looked up at him. "Don't you think it's time we buried the hatchet? Or at least got things out into the open? Because I don't know about you, but all of this tension—feeling like you hate me—it's killing me." Zuko's gaze didn't waver once; he maintained intense and thoughtful eye contact the entire time.

"You know that I don't hate you Zuko."

"Well we can talk then."

"Whenever we talk, it leads to one of us getting hurt or in each other's arms. I think we need space."

Zuko dropped his hands from Katara's shoulders quickly, holding them up to her. "See? No touching. And space is part of the reason we're like this. I promise to be calm and…respectful if you promise to at least listen, and maybe even do some of the talking."

Katara slightly sighed, running a hand through her pony tail, looking at Zuko skeptically. "I don't know Zuko…aren't you still a little drunk? Maybe this is impaired judgment speaking."

"I'm not drunk Katara. I know what I'm saying," Zuko muttered.

Katara looked at him skeptically, throwing up her hands. "If I feel like this is going in the wrong direction, I'm ending it, and you're gonna let me."

"Okay, I promise." Zuko paused a moment before walking back into the bed room. He motioned for Katara to sit on the edge of the large bed, as he pulled up a chair which rested against the wall. They sat in a brief period of awkward silence, neither knowing what to say until Katara finally spoke.

"So out in the open?" She asked, crossing her legs, and clasping her hands.

"Out in the open," Zuko repeated.

"Alright, I'll start. How often do you drink?"

Zuko flinched. At least he never had to worry about her beating around the proverbial bush. "Drink or get drunk?"

"Both," Katara said unflinchingly. "Is it one in the same?"

"No…I can drink like any other normal man. You've seen me drink casually; at parties, at dinner, together. I don't get drunk _too_ often—"

"Not too often? 'Cause Aang said he used to have to rescue you all the time."

"That was when I first started college. My…partying days. But you know all about that."

"Well, why'd you get drunk last night then? I want a straight answer."

"Who said that you get to ask all of the questions?"

No reply came.

Zuko sighed, licking his lips. "Well, here goes nothing: Aang told me that you and Haru were together. I didn't believe him at first, but then he told me all that he saw, and I thought on your history with him, and it all made sense. And it hurt like hell." Zuko paused as he saw Katara's shoulders slump, and inhale quickly. "So I went out and did what I do whenever I feel really low down. I drink. Now, I'm no drunkard, but I ain't no Sage either; I like to drink, and I can usually do it in moderation. When I want to forget something, liquor has always been my friend." Zuko paused yet again, watching Katara move around uncomfortably. "Okay, so now that's all out of the way. Explain you and Haru. I was honest, now it's your turn."

"It was just a kiss."

"That's not a good enough answer, Katara. Everything starts with 'just a kiss'; it did with us…sort of."

"I meant that, nothing happened after that. There was a kiss, and that was the period, not a comma."

"I don't believe that; you two were together last night."

"As friends. We were just…hanging out. I know we shouldn't, not with all of our history, but I don't have anyone else."

"You just said you two had kissed. You can't just kiss a guy, and then continue to be friends with him; unless he's one of them homosexuals or somethin'…"

Katara resisted laughing, afraid it'd ruin the tone of the conversation. So far, everything had been relatively smooth sailing. "He's not a homosexual, Zuko.."

"Then how come, according to you, he isn't he after you?"

"I didn't say that…"

"So you admit it; there's something there."

"Zuko, listen to me. Haru and I kissed in a moment of weakness. We were dancing, and talking, and laughing, and he kissed me. I'm not going to lie and say that I did anything to stop it."

Zuko reclined slightly, clenching his jaw.

"But…there was something…wrong. He…" Katara picked up one stray curl of hair, looking down at it as she spoke. "He touched my hair, and it reminded me of you," she whispered. She looked back up at him, with a nostalgic smile. "Out in the open right?"

Zuko nodded quickly.

"The moment he touched my hair, I thought of you, and how you were always so fascinated with it. The way you'd wrap your fingers around my messy curls, marvel at how it gets darker in the winter, or how many times you've told me how much you love my lavender shampoo."

Zuko couldn't help but smile too, unaware that he actually did those things so much.

"So there you go Zuko. It meant nothing, absolutely nothing. And though we weren't together when it happened, I'd still take it back in a heartbeat, because I know it hurt you. I was careless and selfish, and I don't know what I was thinking! You're angry, and I understand. I think I wouldn't wanna look at me either. And now, you're out getting drunk because you're so upset, and while that's not really all my fault, it partly is. And this is a long way of saying I'm sorry. Really I am. And if this is too little too late—"

"You're rambling."

Katara closed her mouth quickly. "I know…"

"You only ramble when you're nervous."

"I don't do this sort of thing often," Katara said looking into her lap

"So…" Zuko said reclining in his seat. "That was an apology?"

"It was meant to be."

"Well, I guess I accept," Zuko said with another shrug. Zuko looked down at his hands for a moment, asking his next question with as much ease as he could muster. "So, you gave Haru a test drive, but do you wanna trade him in?"

Katara tilted her head as she thought on the analogy. "I'm not quite sure I understand…"

"You and him…"

"I'm pretty sure that after last night he won't even want to talk to me." Katara felt her pony tail with one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other. "No matter what you think of him, Haru's not stupid. He _has_ to know that there's—was something between us," Katara said pointing at Zuko.

Zuko leaned forward, resting his elbows upright on his thighs. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, as Aang was trying to carry you back to his car, you ran into Haru and me."

Zuko nodded.

"Well, you said some pretty suggestive stuff Zuko. You weren't in your right mind and all, and you slipped up and called me 'babe' and 'baby'—"

"No I didn't…." Zuko said in disbelief.

"You certainly did. And you cussed and flailed around when Haru tried to help you. It doesn't take a genius to add two and two together. I'm sure he has by now."

"So…what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure; I really don't even want to think about it. I think I'll just leave it alone, and if he asks me, I'll tell him the truth."

"But you don't _have_ to tell him. You can tell him that I was just drunk, and I didn't know what I was saying. Tell him that I would've said that to any girl, I do have a reputation you know." Zuko reminded her. "We're not together anymore, so there's no need to create problems in the future for something that's done."

"I'm not going to lie to him."

"But what good will telling him do? He may go running his mouth. Do you realize how many people knew about us? Too many." Zuko listed on his fingers. "First, there was Aang, but that's not a big deal. Then Sokka—I don't think we can forget that one. Then there's Yugoda, but she wouldn't tell a soul," Zuko stuck out his pinky to list a fourth person, but his mind drew a blank. He looked down at his three fingers. "Well…it's only three people, but I don't think we need a fourth."

"He won't tell anyone Zuko."

"I'd rather not take the chance."

"Alright…I'll think about it," Katara conceded.

Zuko waited for Katara to say something else, and when she didn't after a while, he clapped his hands together. "Okay, well I'm glad that's done," he said standing. "Thanks Katara—"

Katara shot up out of the bed, holding her hand up quickly. "Wait! There's something else I want to ask."

"Okay…."

"My necklace, I found it last night," Katara admitted, looking Zuko in the eye. Her eyes fell to his right pocket, where she could see a bulge, and she knew it was there. "I wasn't snooping or anything…I just found it. Do you always keep it with you?"

Zuko too looked down at his pocket, wishing that the ground would just open up and consume him in that very moment. To say that he was embarrassed was a gross understatement. "I'm such a sucker…" he groaned.

"I thought you would've gotten rid of it."

"That's like throwing out memories. And it's yours, I can't do that. I figured that—I know I sound crazy—one day you might want it back, or something like that," he rushed out quickly.

"I—"

"I have one last question too. Something I should've asked in the beginning: why'd you do it, Katara?" Zuko finally asked looking her directly in her stark blue eyes. His voice wasn't soft nor was it angry, but stern. "I mean, you're telling me all these things: that you're sorry, that Haru doesn't mean anything to you, that you're sorry you hurt me. Okay, if all of that is true, then why'd you do it? Why did you break up with me? Not to sound needy or anything, but was it something I did to change your mind? Because to me, it just came out of nowhere, and that hurt the most. You didn't give me any warning at all, just bam!"

Katara subconsciously took a step back, a reaction to Zuko's sudden burst of emotion "I was feeling overwhelmed."

"Well, I've been overwhelmed since the day I met you."

"Everything was just piling up: your jealousy, my dishonesty, our society on a whole. In that argument, I convinced myself that letting you go was only fair. I didn't think about all of this," Katara lifted up her hands, letting them fall back down in the next instant. "I know it's a sorry explanation, but it's the only one I have."

Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to understand. "But I've always fought for you Katara. I've always put you first. I always showed you that I loved you."

Katara looked away. "I know, you're right. You've been nothing but good to me Zuko."

"But it wasn't enough."

"No, it was. When I was with you, I was happy, and I was free. I always knew that I could be myself around you, and you wouldn't look at me any differently. _We_ were happy."

Zuko quit pacing, looking at Katara, his chest moving rapidly. "We were happy…" He said to himself. "But Katara, some of those things you said to me, were spot on. It's _true_ that I can't give you the same things that a colored man can; the things you deserve. I'd do anything for you, but that doesn't change the fact that I just _can't_ be your ideal man." Zuko took a small step closer to Katara, not wanting to alarm her too quickly.

"Zuko you're not perfect, and neither am I. So what you can be a little jealous sometimes? So can I. I saw the way you were changing, and I loved you even more or it—"

"This has nothing to do with personality traits, Katara. I can help that, it's the things that I can't help which are the biggest. Like the fact that I'm a fire bender and you're a water bender, I'm rich and you're poor. As if the class difference wasn't enough, our cultures and upbringings are on the opposite ends of the spectrum. We're a couple straight out of a Ember Island Players tragedy or something. So no matter how much I try Katara, I can't change that for you. If I could, I'd make everyone see in you what I do, but we live in a fallen world. We have to live in different neighborhoods, drink from separate fountains, go to different schools, walk on different—"

"I know Zuko."

"So if we can't even sit in the same part of our favorite restaurant, how can we have anything concrete? We can't be secret forever. And I'm sick of hiding you away like you're a bad thing. I don't want that for you. A colored man would be able to give you everything I can't. I don't want you to ever feel like you're sacrificing your happiness to be with me."

This time, it was Katara who took the step towards Zuko, nearly closing the gap between them. "That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me," she admitted quietly.

"It's true," Zuko said looking down at her lips, before reminding himself where her eyes were. "Things just aren't fair Katara, It's like…you're sort of in my grasp, but then again I know I can never fully have you like normal couples can."

"I'd rather be happy with you in secret, than miserable with someone else in public."

"Katara," Zuko said making his tone softer, "we can't carry on like that forever. I don't know about you, but," Zuko paused, taking one of Katara's hands, and covering it with his own. "I don't always want you to be my love and my secret. I want you to be _the_ Mrs. Sozin, I want the big family and white picket fence with the well trained dog, and anything else you want!" Zuko laughed when he saw Katara smile. "How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect," Katara admitted as she felt Zuko's arms wrap securely around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "But we can't Zuko, by the law we _can't_."

Zuko shook his head. "The law can go to hell."

"Zuko…"

"So what, we can't do it here? This state—country, it can go to hell too! The real question is…how far would you be willing to go with me?"

"How far am I willing to go with you?" She repeated to herself.

"I swear, I'm sober, I'm sober as a judge." Zuko said quickly, reassuring her. "But what if—" Zuko's head turned quickly to the left, where the door of the guest room swung open with full force, revealing an out of breath Aang. It took all of Zuko's strength not to ball his fists, and shake them angrily heavenward. Aang literally had the worst timing of any one he ever knew, and it was consistent too.

Aang remained silent, his eyes widening as he stared at Zuko and Katara, who quickly disentangled themselves, each clearing their throats. Aang shook his head quickly to collect his thoughts. "Uhh, sorry 'bout that, I can just go—"

"Aang, you're in here now, what is it?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Right. Yeah, well, bad news: Yugoda's waiting for you on the phone, Zuko. And she sounds mad…" Aang dragged out his last word for emphasis. "She won't tell me anything, but she said that if your 'skinny behind aint on the phone in under a minute' then you're gonna regret the day you were born."

Zuko looked at Katara and Aang worriedly. "Do you think she knows what happened?"

"Is there anything else she'd be red hot about?" Aang asked the obvious, watching Zuko look at Katara anxiously. "Not to break the love fest or anything, but I don't think it's too wise to keep an angry woman waiting."

Zuko agreed, quickly brushing past Aang and walking across the hall into his bedroom. Zuko went directly to Aang's bedside table, picking up the receiver of the black phone, watching Katara and Aang run in after him. He took a moment to catch his breath. "Hello…this is Zuko." There was no speaking on the other end, but Zuko could tell that Yugoda was indeed there; he could hear heavy breathing.

"Zuko Sozin…I'm really curious to hear the excuse you've got cooked up this time. You better hope for your sake that it's a good one."

Zuko didn't want to implicate himself, so he remained silent, allowing Yugoda to begin the tirade he knew she had prepared.

"When you didn't come home last night I knew, I _knew_ that somethin' wasn't right. I saw you tear outta here like you were on wheels, and if I had used my good sense, I would've stopped you. But Azula said not to worry, that you were on yonder at Aang's house, and I figured that I could rest easy, 'cause Spirits knows I need the sleep." Yugoda paused to take a breath, before continuing. "So go on, and imagine my surprise when I came in this morn', and Meng's mouth is flapping 'bout how she heard you were being dragged out of a bar last night."

Zuko tilted his head, of course it was Meng; when was it not? Somehow, that woman found out everything! It was like she had eyes and ears everywhere.

"And you have nothin' to say for yourself? Well is it true then? You're back on the bottle?"

"I'm not 'back on the bottle', you're making it sound like I'm a drunkard."

"Ha! If it quacks like a turtleduck…"

"I won't make any excuses. What Meng said is true, I did get drunk last night. I know, it was a stupid and irresponsible."

"You're right, it was. But wait, there's more Zuko. So, I was 'bout ready to go on and fix supper, when I hear a commotion outside in the back parkin' lot. So I mosey on back, to see what all the fuss is 'bout, and I find Hakoda and Sokka arguing with Jee. Now Zuko, do you wanna go ahead and guess why them two were over here?"

"Uhh…"

Yugoda decided that she would save Zuko the trouble, and answer it for herself. "They were over here, hollerin' 'cause they wanted to know where Aang lived. Hakoda was claimin' that Katara done run off with y'all two last night, and didn't come home." Yugoda sighed deeply. "I'll tell you Zuko: I've known Hakoda for years and years now, and never have I seen him in such a rut. Lucky for you, I sent him and Sokka on home."

"Thanks?"

"Don't thank me," Yugoda said quickly as if she was insulted. "What else was I supposed to do, huh? If Hakoda found out where Aang lived, he woulda rung both of your necks. And I think I woulda too. Tell me why that girl is _still_ over there, and it's in the afternoon—wait, don't answer that." Yugoda said quickly. "If it aint holy, I don't wanna hear it," Yugoda muttered.

Zuko shook his head; people always assumed the worse with him. "She's afraid to go home," Zuko answered nonetheless. "Should she be?"

"You bet she should! Tell her to start sayin' her prayers now." Yugoda sighed loudly, taking a few deep breaths. "Do you just go and _try_ to outdo yourself? What on earth were y'all thinkin'? Havin' a colored girl spend the night with y'all! Did the Spirits forget to give you bunch functioning noggins?"

"Katara decided on her own to follow us. And I'm glad she did."

Yugoda scoffed. "Oh, I bet you are—"

"Give me that!"

Zuko heard Azula come into the mix, snarling at Yugoda, cutting the woman off. Some crackly static ensued as the receiver was handed over, then noisily adjusted to Azula's ear.

"Go and get back to work!" Then fainter: "all of y'all! Or the next phone call is to my Father!"

Zuko's eyebrows came together, as he heard the anger in his sister's voice. It seemed that fury was a contagious thing. "Azula, what—"

"Zuko, where the hell are you? You've been gone for nearly a day!" Azula hissed, her question nearly unintelligible. "Please think before you answer," Azula added as an afterthought.

"I'm at Aang's house. I think you know why already."

"So it's true? Katara's with you too?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zuko may have had to answer to Yugoda, but Azula was on a totally different level.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Azula exclaimed, echoing her cousin. She quickly lowered her voice, her words running together. "Zuko: young fire bender men like you don't just 'spend the night' with their pretty colored maids. It's scandalous, and you know it! You may have been drunk, but was Aang incompetent too?"

"If it's so damn scandalous, why are you having this conversation on the phone, then?"

"It's me alone in the study, there were people tryin' to listen in on Yugoda, but I cleared them all out."

"People will always talk, no matter what I do."

"I think you've finally lost it," Azula said quietly. "I think you have finally lost all of your marbles Zuko. How are you so nonchalant about this? Do you realize what this looks like?"

"It's not true."

"No one will give a damn whether it's true or not! I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you. And to add icing to the cake, not only did you spend the night _in_ Aang's house, _with_ Katara, you had to go and get drunk too! Zuko, are you just trying to run our name into the ground?"

"I'm not running our name into the ground!"

"Getting drunk with Fire Nation trash and spending the night with savages; I'd say you're on the fast track of doing just that!"

Zuko moved the phone from his ear, looking at the receiver in bewilderment. Maybe the alcohol was messing with his hearing, because Azula _never_ used language like that, especially not when talking about Katara. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't 'excuse me', you heard me just fine!" Pause. "Listen, I'm not here to argue. I'm here to say that you better get home before Father does, and fix this mess. And don't you even _dare_ think of bringing Katara 'round here."

"Well what am I supposed to do with her? I can't abandon her."

"She's not your priority. You should be worried about how you're gonna make it through this week end alive. Let Aang take care of her; you're not her keeper."

Zuko wanted to tell his sister that she was wrong, but he decided that a maintenance of silence and a level head was ideal. "Fine."

"You better double-time it."

After Azula's last sentence, Zuko hung up, nearly slamming the phone into its cradle, he was so frustrated. He slowly turned to look at Aang and Katara, who both stood with looks of worry. "I swear to Agni, as soon as I'm getting home, I'm firing Meng!"

"How bad is it?" Aang finally asked.

"Katara, your dad and Sokka came to the Estate looking for you. And apparently the entire house knows what happened last night at the 'Dragons Lair'." Zuko pushed his hair back, letting out a labored sigh. "When I screw things up, I'm thorough."

Katara looked at Zuko, who stared at his feet in thought. "So…what do we do now?"

Zuko slowly raised his head, looking into Katara's worried eyes. "We deal with the consequences like adults; together."


	28. Chapter 28

Aang rested his head against the wheel, slightly banging his forehead against the steering device, as he grumbled incoherently. "How did I let you talk me into this? This is just another half-baked disaster of yours. I'm supposed to be the somewhat responsible one—"

Zuko quickly nudged his friend from the passenger seat, pointing straight ahead. "Would you stop blubbering and start driving? The light is green!" Zuko said without a shred of patience. He sat back, as the car began to move again. "And quit whining, no one's forcing you to do anything."

"Oh, really Zuko, I didn't _have_ to do this?"

"No one put a flame to your head," Zuko said casually with a shrug.

"You left your car here last night, and you sort of need that, don't you? We should've done this later. And I still don't know why I agreed to bring Katara along—"

"Hey!" Katara cut in from the back seat. "Y'all know I have two good ears, right?"

Aang looked in his rear view mirror. "Sorry Katara, no offense. I just don't think it's a good idea for Zuko to roll up into your neighborhood like some hotshot—"

"No one's going anywhere like a hotshot," Zuko corrected his friend, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Aang asked, turning the vehicle down into the small and empty parking lot where Zuko's red sportscar sat. "How would you describe this 'plan' then?"

"There's no 'plan'. I'm just taking Katara home. Period."

"Let me do it. I'll take Katara home, and you get going to yours. You said yourself that Azula sounded really mad, and it's getting late."

As soon as Aang put his car into park, Zuko stepped out, pushing his passenger seat forward so Katara could exit. "When is Azula _not_ upset about something?" He offered his hand to Katara, helping her out of the car.

Aang scrambled to undo his seat belt, as he saw his two friends preparing to leave. "And _you're_ okay with this Katara?"

Katara quickly looked at Zuko, then back towards Aang. "He's just taking me home Aang."

"I've got a good car too, you know," Aang said pointing to his vehicle. "Let's just be rational here, y'all. I'll take Katara home, and this way we can avoid all confrontation. And Zuko, you oughta get your tail on home too; by time you get home it'll be time for supper."

"I'm the reason Katara's in this mess, so it's only right that I take her home."

Aang nearly smacked his forehead. "You two aren't listening. I'm telling you now this is a bad idea. You're _making_ this more difficult than it has to be."

Zuko scoffed, turning his back to Aang, gently grasping onto Katara's bicep. "C'mon Katara, we should hurry."

But Aang wasn't ready to let his friends go without driving his point home. He walked along side Zuko and Katara who walked to the opposite end of the abandoned lot. "Katara! You tell him, he listens to you! Zuko: this pride or warped sense of chivalry isn't gonna do a lick of good!"

"For the love of Agni, would you just shut your trap?" Zuko growled, digging the keys out of his pocket. "Stop fretting like a little girl. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Aang shut his mouth as he watched Katara slide into Zuko's passenger seat with ease.

"If it makes you feel any better: I'll call you if anything goes wrong," Zuko added.

"You mean _when_ things go wrong." As Zuko's engine started, Aang offered one more bit of advice. "Whatever you do Zuko: don't get out of that car!"

* * *

Zuko looked over at Katara, who had been anxiously biting her nails for the past five minutes, and silent the other ten. "Jeez Katara, you're making me nervous too over here."

She dropped her hands into her lap. "If you knew my Dad, you would be too," she said looking out her window. "In about five minutes, I'll probably meet my death. Katara Kuruk: dead at age twenty by the hands of her Dad, and maybe brother too…"

Zuko resisted a laugh, but couldn't help a tight smirk as he looked at his nervous passenger. "Did Aang's mumbo jumbo get inside of your head?"

"Maybe a little…" She admitted shyly.

"Again, I'm really sorry Katara. This is mostly my fault, and if it makes you feel better, I'm gonna get the chewed out too when I get home."

Katara merely nodded, before adding: "Yet…you don't seem worried at all."

Zuko thought on Katara's words before shrugging, both hands on the wheel as he peered straight ahead. "Getting yelled at and punished doesn't frighten me anymore; I think my father has run out of ideas, anyhow. I've done things way worse than this. Hell, my dad may even get a good chuckle out of this. But you…" Zuko grinned as his voice slowly trailed off, "you're Daddy's perfect little peach; you never get in trouble."

"Not for long. I'm pretty sure Sokka has the 'favorite child' status now."

Zuko turned his attention back to the road, turning onto another street, as he sighed. "Part of me is unable to see why so many people are making such a big deal out of this. There are maids who stay at my house sometimes, and no one gives a fig. But you spend one night, and everything's gone to hell in a hand basket. People are making a mountain out of an ant hill."

"You make it sound like the world knows."

"Ha! Leave it to Meng, and you'll be amazed how fast gossip spreads. That woman just can't mind her own damn business, even if her life depended on it," Zuko growled. "I swear; I have half the mind to fire that busy-body…"

"Zuko…" Katara warned quietly.

"If she just minded her own business for once in her pitiful life— it's her fault that Yugoda thinks you and I were between the sheets all night."

Katara audibly gasped, her hand covering her mouth in fright, before she quickly swatted Zuko's bicep.

"Hey!" He said once he felt the impact.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Katara nearly shrieked.

"What?" Zuko asked, looking at Katara, perplexed. "Well it's true—I mean we weren't actually doing that, but that's what Yugoda said. She practically asked me if we were—"Zuko tilted his head to the side, before whispering " _you know_."

Katara hung her head, covering her face, muffling her next words. "Yugoda must think I'm a harlot."

"It's me she doesn't trust, not you."

Katara slowly sat up from her slouching position, before taking a deep breath. "You know, my own Dad thinks that I'm choosing Fire Nation boys over my family; ain't that somethin'?"

"Well, Azula thinks I'm running the Sozin name into the ground. Bet you can't top _that_ ," Zuko said jokingly. "Lately, she's been on this 'family honor' kick…she's been listening to my dad _too_ much."

"At least she doesn't think that you've been brainwashed. Sokka thinks that I've lost my mind."

"Aang thinks I've been brainwashed too," Zuko looked at Katara quickly, "but in a good way, of course."

"And to top it all off, Haru probably hates my guts," Katara said with wide eyes, staring straight ahead blankly.

"We can be friendless together; all of my 'friends' hate my guts too." Zuko pulled up to a stop sign, smiling down at Katara, before letting out an amused chuckle.

Katara looked at him in puzzlement. "What's so funny?"

"Damn it Katara, we sure make one hell of a team!" He said with another laugh. "Destroying the town bit by bit, together!"

Katara smiled. "You're such a dork, Zuko. I don't know how your able to laugh, knowing that I'm about to meet my death."

"Do you know how cute you are when you worry?" Zuko asked, before turning silently to the road once again. "Alright, deep breaths: this next turn is into your neighborhood."

Katara sunk further into her chair, her fingers running through her hair nervously. "I'm gonna be on punishment for months," Katara muttered.

"On punishment? But you're grown."

"As long as I'm under Dad's roof, it's Dad's rules."

Zuko made the dreadful turn, rolling into Katara's neighborhood, resisting a smile as he watched her clutch onto the leather seat with a death grip, and the movement of her chest increase with rapider and shallower breaths.

"My house is that one," Katara whispered nearly inaudibly, pointing to her home.

Katara didn't have a drive way, so Zuko parallel parked against the curb, putting the car into park without hesitation. Slowly he turned to Katara, rubbing her thigh affectionately, in an attempt to soothe her. "Listen to me Katara—Katara!" Zuko raised his voice, snapping Katara out of her daze with a start.

"Huh?" She asked, looking down at his hand quizzically.

"If anything goes wrong, if you feel threatened, overwhelmed; I'll be over as soon—"

"Zuko, stop touching me," Katara hissed, quickly pushing his hand off of her thigh. "I see them through the window."

"Oh," Zuko quickly retracted his hand, turning to find Hakoda and Sokka pushing the drapes to their living room window aside, peering at them with grave intensity.

Katara and Zuko sat frozen, until the front door of the tiny home opened up, revealing two very unhappy men. Both Hakoda and Sokka stepped out onto their porch, wearing identical stern expressions, each with folded arms over their chests. "Bye Zuko, thanks," Katara said solemnly, keeping her focus on her father, whose dark and sober eyes followed her every move as she quickly stepped out of Zuko's car.

Zuko watched Katara clutch onto her purse as she made her way up her walk, before climbing the three concrete steps which brought her to her porch, and level with her father who angrily pointed at Zuko's red sportscar. At this, Katara bowed her head; Hakoda continued to speak, pointing angrily at his daughter who refused to make eye contact. Katara looked up what after appeared to be a barrage of ugly words, only to have Sokka step in, who grabbed his sister by the shoulders. At this Zuko undid his seatbelt, ready to spring to Katara's rescue, before Hakoda quickly stepped in front of his angry son, shaking his head as he spoke to Katara, before pointing toward the home's open door.

"Get inside, Katara!"

Those three words were clearly audible among the muted conversation. It was when Zuko caught a glimpse of Katara raising her hand to wipe her eyes, that he found himself pulling the keys out of his ignition and jumping out of his car. He waved his arms in Hakoda's direction, instantly catching the man's attention. "Wait! Mr. Kuruk!" Zuko jogged past the side walk and up their lawn, before stopping just at the stairs. Zuko's gaze momentarily diverted to Sokka who made no effort to hide his contempt, before he breathlessly thrust out his right hand in Hakoda's direction. "Sir, I'm Zuko Sozin."

Hakoda folded his strong arms over his chest once again, looking down at Zuko's outstretched hand. "I was born and raised in this town; I know who you are," he said evenly. "And I know that you ain't got no business up on my porch."

Zuko retrieved his had quickly. "That's fair, and I'll respect that," Zuko said taking another step further back. "I just wanted to—" Zuko looked at Katara, whose eyes were slightly reddened, and who watched him from the doorway, seemingly holding her breath. "Sir, I would like to take full responsibility for what happened last night," Zuko said, hitting his chest. "Please don't punish your daughter; her heart is too big for her own good sometimes."

"Young man," Hakoda said tilting his head to his side, doing his best to control his volume from increasing. "Don't tell me 'bout my own daughter."

Zuko swallowed. "Yes sir, I didn't mean any disrespect. But you should know what happened, and the truth is that I was drunk last night—"

"You were _what_?" Sokka asked breaking his silence.

Zuko looked at Sokka, who looked ready to throttle him. "My friend came to take me home, but I was giving a hard time, and Katara didn't have it in her to leave me like that. So please, don't be too hard on her for doing the right thing."

Hakoda lifted his chin, silently analyzing Zuko. "Well, I'll be the judge of that, young man. Thank you for telling me all of that, but I reckon that it's time you high-tail it on home."

Zuko swallowed, nodding somberly. "May I add one last thing sir?"

"No!" Sokka said quickly.

Hakoda looked at his son, giving him a single look before turning back to Zuko, opening his arms. "Say your piece, then."

"I know that you probably think that I'm a good-for-nothin' skirt chaser, and now a low-down drunkard too—"

"Ha!" Sokka laughed loudly, earning him another warning glare from his father.

"But you've got a good girl, there," Zuko said pointing at Katara.

Hakoda turned his head to look at his daughter, and then back to Zuko. "I know it."

"And I owe her a great deal for being so kind and courageous, offering to take care of me even though she knew the possible consequences. But it's in Katara's nature to want to take care of people, and that's all that happened last night. And I sincerely apologize, Mr. Kuruk, if I shamed you or your family in any way; it was not my intention. It will never happen again, I swear on the Spirits."

After Zuko's final words, silence ensued on the Kuruk front porch. Katara stood resting on the door frame for support, unable to believe that Zuko had the audacity and courage to stand up to her father like that. Hakoda stood with arms at his side, trying to decide what to make of this Fire Nation boy who came and talked to him like a man, admitting his faults, and defending his daughter. And Sokka stood, nearly vibrating in rage, totally assured that the more money a man had, the more gall he had too.

"You've got _some_ nerve! Your hoity-toity family may run this town, but that don't mean jack when you're here on _our_ porch, tryin' to sway us with some fancy words. I think I know a yellow-belly when I see one—"

"Sokka!" Hakoda snapped, turning his entire body towards his angry son. "No one said you could talk boy. And don't get it twisted; this ain't _your_ house, it's _my_ house." Suddenly, Hakoda thrust his rough and calloused right hand in Zuko's direction in the same manner the young man had done only a few minutes ago. "You ain't that bad…" Hakoda reluctantly muttered, shaking Zuko's hand firmly. "I appreciate you being a good gentleman 'bout this; you certainly didn't have to answer to me."

"I was taught to own up to your mistakes, and this one involved other people too." Zuko rested his hand at his side yet again.

Hakoda nodded, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I think it's best I leave now," Zuko said politely. "Goodbye Mr. Kuruk," Zuko nodded in Sokka's direction, met only by a stone cold gaze, followed by Katara's mesmerized blue eyes. As Hakoda and Sokka turned to move back into their home, Katara stayed in her position, and Zuko gave her a reassuring smile, winking at her quickly.

* * *

"Pop, I hope you're not fixin' to let that piece of trash off _that_ easily!" Sokka was unable to contain himself much longer after the door closed.

"What else was I supposed to say to him?" Hakoda asked, folding his arms over his chest. "That boy and his family practically run this town, what was I supposed to do? Talk to him like a child?"

"You're not even angry! That skirt-chasing drunkard, who ain't never done a decent thing in his spoiled life spent the night with your daughter!"

Hakoda looked over at Katara, who watched silently, before turning his angry eyes toward Sokka. "You and I both know that nothin' happened over there; not with my Katara."

"It don't matter! Katara's gonna be labeled the town whore 'cause of him, and you're just fine and dandy?"

"No one's fixin' to call my daughter a whore; not while I still got breath in me."

Sokka scoffed, brushing past his father and sister, grumbling loudly the entire way down the hall way. "What's this world comin' to? Where a colored girl can up and spend the night with Fire Nation folks and her daddy don't care a bit. Where crackers who insult our women can come to our house, and we greet them with a dumb smile!"

Hakoda took a step in Sokka's direction, cupping his hands over his mouth for projection. "You better watch who you're talkin' to Sokka; I ain't one of your little friends!"

Sokka had stepped into his room, ready to slam his door with all of his might, before he suddenly went back into the hallway, facing his father eye to eye.

"Katara made a mistake Sokka, okay? You act like we can run all over town like we run the place. There's nothin' else we can do except handle our own, and that's what I'll do. And I don't know why you've been so angry lately…but this is the way things are."

Sokka blinked in astonishment, taking away from his father and toward his room. "So you're ready to just sit back and watch other people's houses burn to the ground, watch more of your friends literally get dragged out of their homes, and beaten within an inch of their lives?"

"Of course I don't like seein' that. But the difference between you and me Sokka is that you're so quick to react, and it only makes things worse. There's a reason why hot heads don't get anything done; it's 'cause no one take them seriously."

"Call me a hot head if you want," Sokka muttered, turning back into his room. "At least I don't roll over and say 'yes sir, mas'r Zuko' when some uppity cracker comes to my house." Sokka tried to close his bedroom door, but it was blocked by the forearm of his father, who quickly stepped into his room, his face hard and red.

"Is that what you think of your papa? That I just roll over to fire benders?"

"If the shoe fits," Sokka scoffed, he too crossing his arms over his chest. "That's all you seem to do! Put your head down and take it. Well I'd rather be a 'hot head' then, 'cause I'm not fixin' to get trampled over and do nothing 'bout it."

"You've got a lot of nerve boy! I've been the one running this family for all these years, and we're still alive, with a roof over our head and food on the table. And you know why? It's 'cause I didn't pick fights over every little thing. If I done something every time I've been wronged by a Fire Nation man; I would've spent my whole life fighting!"

"Well, you gotta fight sometimes, Pop! Last summer, three boys assaulted Katara in the street and what'd you do? Nothin'. You watched a bunch of hooligans set the Sangok's house on fire, and what'd you do? Hide out in your living room, and pretend that everything was normal the next day. And now, your daughter is runnin' off with a fire bender, comin' home with them at damn near four o'clock in the _afternoon_ , and you're all peachy keen? Well I ain't! I'm through with this. Slavery is over Pop; I ain't no man's slave, and I ain't gonna live like one neither. I don't want the life you had—"

"Get out of this house."

"And I—" Sokka paused, as his mind registered his father's word solemn words. Sokka's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What'd you say?"

"So you think you're grown, and I'm just some lousy push-over, huh? If you're too good for this family—well no one's keepin' you here." Hakoda motioned towards the open door. "Go on and get then, seen as you know everything. Your mama would weep a river if she ever saw the way you carry on now. You shame her Sokka," Hakoda said sadly, shaking his head. "This new attitude of yours ain't welcome in this house, not anymore."

Sokka scoffed, before brushing past Hakoda, walking out into the hall way. "Mom would be ashamed to see how weak you are," Sokka growled, turning around to level his narrow eyes at his father.

"That's it!" Hakoda yelled with all of his might, his voice going hoarse as he pointed towards the front door. "You get outta this house right now, before I make you!"

"Dad, Sokka! Y'all quit it, please. You don't mean what you're saying," Katara pleaded, moving to stand next to her brother.

"Yes I do!" The two men nearly said in unison.

Sokka glared at his father, before resting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Bye Katara."

"Sokka you can't—"

"And don't you come back 'til you learn how to treat somebody!" Hakoda yelled just loud enough to be heard over the slam of the front door, which was forceful enough to shake the salt and pepper shakers on the kitchen table.

After a few moment of staring at the door, Katara looked at her father, she too angry. "Why'd you do that?" She asked bitterly.

"Excuse me, young lady? Don't you forget that you're skatin' on thin ice too, missy." Hakoda said sternly. "You better scurry on to your room. I'm not ready to deal with two disobedient kids in one day. Go on and get!" Hakoda reiterated angrily.

Katara realized that she wouldn't further her cause by arguing, so she swallowed the retort she was aching to deliver, and walked directly to her room, not emerging until she heard her father leave the house some hours later.

* * *

Zuko lifted up a quick prayer of thanks once he parked his car, realizing that his father wasn't home. He promptly made his way up the stone steps, running his hands continuously through his hair so he wouldn't appear to be too disheveled. He popped a mint into his mouth, because he had smoked two cigarettes on the way home from Katara's. So much for quitting.

"Okay Zuko, this is it," he said standing before his front door, taking a deep breath. "You gotta go in with chest out, chin up; you're a Sozin." Zuko finally grasped the door knob, opening the door just a little as he looked into the foyer, sighing in relief as he saw that it was completely empty. Quickly, he opened the door the rest of the way, stepping onto the shining tile, and closing the large door slowly and quietly. He quickly canvassed the area one last time, before making a dash for the stairs, taking each step two at a time until he reached the second level.

Across the hall, Azula's bedroom door was shut, signifying that she was inside. Gingerly, not wanting to create a single unnecessary creak, Zuko twisted the door knob of his room, tiptoeing inside as soon as he had opened the door wide enough to barely fit through. Before he even set one foot fully into his room, Zuko's gold eyes crashed with Azula's steely gaze. She sat daintily atop his desk with her legs crossed, reading a book as if it were complete natural. As she heard her brother sneak into the room, Azula's head slowly lifted and she set her book to the side.

Though Azula's presence greatly startled him, Zuko did his best to try and hide the fact, taking a step back as his sister rose to a standing position. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"I should ask you the same thing: I'm not the one sneaking into my own room."

"Yeah, 'cause waiting around in someone else's is so much better," Zuko scoffed, finally walking and closing the door behind him. "So are you here to give me the pre-lecture? Get me warmed up for Dad's big spiel? Because if you are, you can save your breath; I've heard all the rhetoric before."

"I'm not here to lecture."

Zuko put his arms behind his back, shrugging off his jacket. "Oh, so you just stopped by for a friendly chat, then?"

"It can be a friendly chat if you make it. I don't know what happened, maybe this oughta be friendly."

"You mean you didn't get all of the juicy details from that big mouth, Meng?"

"Meng has a way of…embellishing. I want to hear it from you; the honest truth."

Zuko folded his arms over his chest, as he casually shrugged. "Not that it's any of your business…but there's nothing much to hear. I got drunk, Aang came to pick me up, we ran into Katara, and then she came with us to Aang's house. The end."

Azula resisted a snort. " _The end_?" Azula nearly shrieked, pointing to her pale left wrist, where she wore her watch. "You do realize that it's almost four o'clock, don't you? That's not ' _the end_ '."

Zuko shrugged again, this time more slowly. "I may or may not have dropped Katara off at her house, where I possibly had a talk with her dad and brother."

Azula's mouth dropped, before her eyes narrowed. "What on earth possessed you to do such a fool thing?"

"It was my fault she was in trouble. And she was about to be punished for doing the right thing."

Azula looked at her brother silently for a few moments, before slightly leaning on his desk. "The right thing? You mean by tending to you?"

"Exactly. She didn't have to."

"Tell me: why were you drunk anyhow?"

"Not that it's any of your business…" Zuko said again, "but I had nothing better to do. In case you haven't noticed; my social life is shot."

Azula laughed in delight, showcasing her perfectly white teeth. "That's a real sorry excuse; how 'bout you try again?"

"That's the only one I got," Zuko said plainly. "It's not my problem if it's not good enough for you."

Azula tapped her chin in thought. "No, no, no. You don't get off that easy, 'cause I know you Zuko. And you only go out to drink for two reasons: when there's a party going on, or when you're trying to drown your blues….so which one was it?"

Zuko took a step away from Azula, surprised at how unsettled he felt by her subtle grin. "I, uhh…"

"You went to that dingy bar because you were upset; weren't you?" Azula asked sympathetically. "You've been moping 'round the house for some time; carrying on like someone stole your best friend. But that's not the case is it?" Azula evaluated Zuko's response by looking into golden eyes, before adding: "no…it's something else."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, only to find his tongue tied by Azula's spot on, yet chilling assessment.

Suddenly, Azula stepped away, offering Zuko a shrug of her own. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. But I do find it a mighty coincidence that you just _happen_ to run into one of our maids."

"Coincidences happen every day; I was just a little lucky, that it was Katara of all people."

"You're right," "Azula said with a smile. "That bit could've been a stroke of luck; Katara would help anyone."

"You're right."

"Heck! She probably even begged to go with you to Aang's house!" Azula said with a laugh.

"I don't remember much of the conversation, I was drunk, remember?"

"Oh yeah. But poor Katara," Azula said clucking her tongue. "I bet she felt downright awful for disobeying her dad, huh?"

"She did, and it was my fault. _That's_ why I had to talk to her family, and let them know what really happened."

"You know…now that I think about it; that was a really nice thing to do, Zuko."

"Thanks."

"You must really care 'bout Katara."

"She's a nice and very likeable girl; you should know, you're her friend."

"You're right; she is very likable. She's compassionate…intelligent…pretty …gullible…" Suddenly Azula's voice changed from calming and sympathetic, to cold and direct. She delivered her next words with a sheer bluntness which nearly sent Zuko stumbling. "And that's exactly her problem."

"Huh?" Zuko asked, tilting his head.

"Can I be direct now, Zuko?"

"When are you not?"

"You should stay away from Katara Kuruk; starting today."

"Huh?"

"You know I'm not blind Zuko, right? I see the way you look at Katara, how tenderly you speak of her—to her, how you're a totally different person around her—"

"Why don't you just cut to the chase, Azula?"

"Some people may think that you're self-centered bastard, but I know that you're not; that you care about people, no matter what façade you put on."

"Thanks, but I don't need a psychoanalysis," Zuko said laden with sarcasm.

"Maybe not, but you do need the stone-cold truth, and that's this: people are gonna start lookin' at you and Katara…and they're gonna make some very _bad_ conclusions; especially after what happened last night. Now listen, I know that you and Katara aren't like that, okay? I mean she's cute, and maybe you are kinda sweet on her—"

"Get to the point, Azula," Zuko growled.

"But it's the people who _don't_ know you who will be the ones to start the rumors. In case you haven't noticed; colored girls and Fire Nation guys don't spend the night together platonically…."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. You're being way too hypothetical right now."

Azula put a hand on her hips, as she laughed once. "Ha! I am? Take a look around Zuko: foreigners may have different jobs than us, live in different neighborhoods, and the list goes on and on, but that has _never_ stopped mixed—r-r-relationships." Azula nearly choked on the word, but she was eventually able to spit it out. "And don't pretend that I'm exaggerating, because you know first-hand how men like to brag 'bout how many coloreds they've been with, like it's a damn sport."

"Sure it happens, but you're painting with a mighty broad brush," Zuko said with narrowed eyes.

"No I'm not." Azula said shaking her head, "and you know it. Just look at Ty Lee and Sangok; it happens all the time on both sides. And you being so friendly with a colored; spending the night with her," Azula let out a hefty sigh, "people are gonna get mighty suspicious."

"Well if they're so ignorant, then that's their problem."

"No it's not Zuko! Then it becomes _our_ problem; once it gets to that level it'll affect the entire family. Do you want that; for us to be humiliated and black-listed because of a misunderstanding? Well I sure as hell don't! I won't sit around, and watch your callousness destroy us."

Zuko's eyes widened, as he realized just how worked up Azula was becoming. "I'm not 'destroying' anything. What on earth has gotten into you, Azula?"

"I should ask you the same thing! There was a time where you wouldn't be caught dead with someone like Katara; a poor Water Tribe woman."

"Really, she's a poor Water Tribe woman? I didn't realize," Zuko scoffed.

Azula ignored the comment. "But now you're goin' over to her house, spending the night with her—and Agni only knows what else," Azula sneered in disgust. "And you're content with dragging us all down with you? All of us being labeled 'savage lovers' because you're reckless?" Azula seethed.

Zuko literally flinched, blinking rapidly. "Quit using that ugly word to describe Katara, 'cause she ain't a savage! That word is so crass, I can't believe that _you_ , miss prim and proper would even use it!"

Azula raised an eyebrow at Zuko's telling outburst. "Crass?"

"It's not something a lady should say. Especially not you—isn't Katara your friend anyhow? 'Cause the way you've been calling her out of name," Zuko looked Azula up and down, "I'm not so sure I like it."

"My, my…" Azula smiled widely, before laughing sweetly. "Aren't we 'racially sensitive' now? _You're_ beginning to sound like a Republican, there Zuko."

"I guess it beats sounding like a Loyalist, doesn't it?" Zuko walked to his door, swinging it open in one swift movement, motioning with his arm toward the desolate hallway. "This little chit chat was _really_ special; we should do it again sometime."

Azula rolled her eyes, brushing past Zuko, but stopping just outside of the doorway. "Just don't come running to me for help when everything goes to hell, and I'll try not to say 'I told you so'."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head 'bout that." Zuko wasted not another moment before he swung the door closed, nearly slamming it in Azula's face.

"I'm sure Father will get a good laugh out of this!" Azula exclaimed through the door.


	29. Chapter 29

_Here's another one!_

 _Note: Some characters (i.e. Ozai,_ _Man, Hakoda) may seem OOC. However, keep in mind that this is an AU and the setting this story takes place impacted the characters a bit. Also, if you haven't noticed the slang, its derived a bit from Southern slang._

* * *

Hakoda's eyes did a double take over his Sunday newspaper as he watched his daughter saunter in the kitchen, already in her good clothes for temple but with her hair undone. "Oh, you're up and dressed already?" Hakoda asked, glancing at his old and worn wrist-watch. "You know temple doesn't start for another good hour and a half..."

"I woke up, and didn't feel like going back to sleep," Katara explained with a shrug as her bare feet shuffled against the cold linoleum kitchen floor towards the counter where the bread sat on a cutting board. "Did Sokka come back last night?" Katara asked as she sliced a couple of slices of the homemade loaf.

Hakoda threw his newspaper back up with one hand, setting his coffee mug to his lips with the other. He took a loud and drawn out slurp before answering simply: "No."

Katara's hands froze over the bread as she heard her father's disinterest reply. "Do you know where he went?"

"No?"

"Are you sure he didn't phone Jin wanting to talk to us—"

"Katara: he didn't call nobody. And I don't expect him to. Sokka wanted out, and now he's got it. I hope he's happy, and if he ain't, he can come back when he learns how to treat somebody. Now quit fretting over nothin'; Sokka is a grown man who can make grown decisions."

Katara swallowed her retort of: "But do you even care?" turning the focus of the conversation to the Sunday paper instead. "Anything good?" She asked pointing at the black and white newspaper.

Hakoda looked up at his daughter, as he raised his eyebrows quickly. "Funny you should ask," Hakoda said unfolding the cover page from the front, handing it out towards his daughter who approached the table.

"What's this?" She asked through a mouthful of bread.

"The Councilman has officially resigned, and he and his family are skipping on out of town. Figures," Hakoda said with a disgusted scoff. "Cowards—yellow bellies—that's what them folk are; a bunch of hound dogs."

Katara ignored her father's words as she looked at the prominent picture on the page, which was of the Councilman and his wife, locking arms and covering their eyes from the reporters who tried to keep pace with them. "They can't leave…all of their roots are here. Their kin has been in this town since it's been founded."

"Times change, don't they? But the article said that they didn't wanna comment and— looky there," Hakoda said pointing to the middle of the page with a grin. "Your fat cat boss Ozo—"

"—Ozai."

"Whatever—was quoted, saying," Hakoda paused as he picked up the paper in both hands, quickly scanning for the block quote. He cleared his throat deeply in preparation. "'The Councilman, and his fathers before him, have served this town and state faithfully for decades. Because of this exemplary service, I believe that he and his honorable family deserve the utmost respect and privacy throughout this trying time.' Wait," Hakoda said holding his hand up, "there's more. Fat cat Sozin was then asked how he thinks 'this scandal reflects upon the modern society as a whole.'"

"I don't think that I wanna hear any more," Katara grumbled, taking another bite of her bread. "Please stop reading."

Hakoda ignored his daughter as he continued to read. "Ozai said: 'Indeed, this entire event has been most unfortunate'." Hakoda scoffed before continuing. "'Yet, we must be vigilant in protecting our children, especially our women from the world's brutality—' I think he meant to say 'colored men'," Hakoda interjected. "It's probably a misquote," he said sarcastically.

"Dad, are you gonna finish it or not?" Katara asked slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, here's the last bit. Ozai was asked if he knows where Ty Lee is, and if the rumors are true that the girl's been knocked up."

"Did he answer?"

"Listen here: 'Mr. Sozin respectfully declined to answer the question.'"

"No kidding," Katara said rubbing her forehead.

"Ain't that something? Ty Lee's family went from ruling everything in this town to running away from it—my mama always said the Spirits wouldn't be mocked and there you go; living proof!" Hakoda said clucking his tongue.

Katara's nose wrinkled as she thought on her father's last comment, but she decided not to question it further, hoping to save herself from a long-winded rant. "Well does it say where they're going?"

"Yeah, Shu Jing. Apparently they got lots of land up there in the east."

"And the reporter must've done his research; the article even mentions how Sangok and his family had to go to Senlin Village where they are…" Hakoda's voice trailed off as he searched for the appropriate quote. "'Trying to escape further justice within and by the state.'"

Katara's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the black and white paper. "Justice within the state?"

"Yes Katara, you heard right. Apparently the Sangok and his family are 'escaping 'justice'." Hakoda slammed down the paper, shaking his head vigorously. "That article is a load of manure. Tell me, what does Ozo Sozin have to do with any of this? Who gives a hoot what that man has to say about anything?"

Katara restrained herself from correcting her father for a second time.

"And I'd like to know who the hell changed the definition of 'justice', 'cause I missed the memo." Hakoda closed his eyes, shaking his head in contained anger. "I've seen animals treat each other better then how we treat each other. A mighty shame, it is."

Katara stuffed the last bit of bread into her mouth, chewing quietly as her father continued to rant. As long as he wasn't mention the incidents of the previous day…he could rant about the Ty Lee and Sangok's family for as long as he liked.

"Justice my left foot! That Ty Lee girl got exactly what she deserved; a baby."

"You make babies sound like a bad thing."

"They are when they're all mixed up."

Katara gasped at her father's calloused words. "Dad. Babies aren't sent for punishment."

Hakoda folded his arms over his chest, as he leaned back into his chair. "This one sure was. Teach that girl to stick with her own kind, and Sangok too."

Katara looked down at her hands, as she tilted her head to the side in thought. "Who knows…maybe Sangok and Ty Lee will find each other and raise the baby together? I mean…Senlin Village and Shu Jing aren't that far away from one another…"

There was deadpan silence in the small kitchen for a few moments, as Hakoda looked at his daughter in total confusion. "Did you just say that out loud? That has to be the dumbest thing I ever did hear."

Katara looked up quickly. "What's foolish about that? It's not like it's never happened!"

"That would be like cats laying down with dogs, then startin' a family—"

"It's _nothing_ like that."

"Even if it's not, that ain't never gonna happen. Ty Lee's father would sooner put her down then let her be with Sangok. But if the roles were switched…ha! Then everyone would be hush hush 'bout it."

Katara twirled a brown curl around her index finger.

"What a world we live in," Hakoda said with a sarcastic laugh. "Where our men take up with a Fire Nation girl, and it ends with a lynching. But one of their men can do as they please with our women, and we can't do nothin'. Now, where's the justice in _that_?"

"But…"

Hakoda narrowed his eyes at Katara. "There ain't no 'but's' 'bout it, Katara," Hakoda said quickly.

Katara pushed herself away from the table, standing as she shrugged casually. "I'm not saying that it makes sense, but foreign girls and Fire Nation guys do run away together."

Hakoda scoffed. "The sell outs, you mean."

Katara pushed the hair out of her eyes, before sighing. "Thanks for reading that article to me, Dad. But I gotta finish getting ready for temple."

Hakoda picked up the newspaper once again, then adding: "And don't think you got away scot-free young lady; we still need to talk about yesterday."

* * *

"Where's Father?" Zuko asked, his eyes scanning the large dining room, whose sole occupant was Azula, reading the large Sunday paper.

"Oh, 'good morning' to you too, Zuko," Azula said, her eyes still on the paper, as Zuko rolled his.

"Sorry. Good morning Azula, how did you sleep last night?"

"Quite well, and yourself?"

"Good enough."

"So I take it that all the remnants of your hangover are gone?"

Zuko pulled out the chair next to Azula, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Yeah," he groaned, covering her face.

"Yes, hard boiled. And coffee with milk with three sugar cubes; make it piping hot."

"Huh?" Zuko perked up, sitting straight in his chair, his eyes narrowing as he listened to the female voice from the kitchen.

"Also, Zuko should be down any minute, so you should go and bring his plate out," the woman continued.

Zuko slammed his fists against the hard wood table, levying narrow gaze at Azula whose eyes remained glued on the paper she had been reading since his arrival. "What the hell is Mai doing here?" Zuko whispered angrily. "Hey! Azula, look at me: I'm talking to you!" Zuko hissed as his sistercontinued to read, the open newspaper covering her face.

"What?" She asked matching his anger, throwing the paper down.

"Why is _she_ here?" Zuko repeated, pointing towards the kitchen, where he could still hear Mai giving orders.

"I invited _Mai_ over."

"On a Sunday morning? Doesn't she have to go to temple or something?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same of you?"

Zuko scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "I can't believe that you would—"

"Zuko." Mai suddenly appeared in the door way of the dining room, clasping her hands together as she beamed unusually brightly at the sight of Zuko.

Zuko merely grimaced at the sight.

"You're finally up," she said gently with a smile, moving towards the table.

Zuko shot Azula another icy glare, before turning to Mai, whose tawny eyes sparkled with joy. "It appears that way," he said sarcastically. "And you're…here."

Mai sat in the seat opposite to Zuko, running a hand through her black hair self-consciously. "So, how do you feel? Does your head hurt? I can get one of the orderlies to prepare you some tea."

Zuko turned his attention away from the rambling Mai, and to Yugoda who had just entered the dining room with a plate full of food and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. Her dark blue eyes met Zuko's, with a gaze which was a mixture of examination and disappointment. She set the plate in front of him, and Zuko thanked her heartily, and Yugoda exited as quickly and quietly as she had come. Zuko didn't hesitate in picking up his fork, and digging in.

Azula tilted her head to the side, after watching her brother devour his food in a beast like fashion. "Zuko…Mai asked you a question: how do you feel?"

Zuko looked up at Mai who sat across from him, waiting with baited breath for his response. "Fine, thanks." He took a gulp of his juice, before physically turning his body away from Mai and towards Azula. "Where's Father?"

"He was called to the office yesterday for some dire business, and he said he'd be back tonight; lucky you."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, lucky me," he grumbled through one side of his mouth.

The dense silence returned, as all three continued to eat, the only sounds filling the room was the expensive silverware clinking against the fine china, and the occasional slurp from Zuko, or clearing of the throat from Mai.

"Did you take a gander at that article 'bout your father in the paper, this morning?" Mai asked Azula.

"There was an article 'bout Father ?" Zuko asked suddenly, with a full mouth.

Azula glanced at the newspaper which she had cast aside. "It wasn't exactly _about_ Father."

Zuko moved his hand around in a circle, telling Azula to go on.

"The Councilman is resigning and leaving for Shu Jing, while Ty Lee is nowhere to be found, and her lover is hiding from the law in Senlin Village. Father just commented on the situation."

"Shu Jing?" Zuko blurted, before laughing. "What the hell is in _Shu Jing_?"

"The Ty Lee's family have a large estate up there. I've been there several times; it's quite beautiful," Mai added. "And…it's harder to get farther away from this town than Shu Jing."

"There's always Gaoling, or Roku's Island."

Azula's eyes rolled at her brother's unproductive addition to the conversation. "How embarrassing," she scoffed, nearly slamming her mug down. "That entire family has been disgraced, forced to run away from their home like cowards, and for what? For some tawdry affair?" Azula shook her head. "It makes me _sick_. Right down to my stomach, I swear it."

Mai nodded vehemently. "And to think that Ty Lee and I had been friends even. I wish I could've done something to stop all of this. Now she's hidden away somewhere in the country side with child. It's so sad," Mai commented quietly with a frown.

"Pregnant with a Water Tribesman's baby. I never thought I'd see the day. Ty Lee had it _all_. Now she has nothing."

"I wish I could've stopped it," Mai repeated. "If Ty Lee had known all of this would happen…she'd never look at a foreigner ever again. How is she going to move on after this? What man would want to marry her after she's been tainted?"

Zuko's head swiveled back and forth as he listened to the two women converse back and forth without pause like a ping pong match. The thought of Ty Lee and Sangok made Azula sick? Well, listening to the two of them was beginning to make _him_ sick. "Would y'all just quit it? You sound like a couple of gossiping hens."

Mai and Azula both paused, halting their next words as they fastened their gazes upon Zuko, who looked at them, obviously upset.

"Why don't y'all jump off of your high horses, and take a good look around. Mai, there probably wasn't anything you could've done. I'm pretty sure Ty Lee cared more about Sangok than she does about your dumb opinion. She loved him, so nothing you could've said would've changed that. And last time I checked, you're not a diety, so quit judging her heart.

"But Sangok was—is a….s-s-savage," Mai stammered. "It's an abomination."

"I swear!" Zuko exclaimed, crashing a fist against the table, shaking some of its contents. "I swear to Agni, if I hear you two use that word one more time! Can't you think of anything else to call them?"

Azula and Mai both leapt backward in their seats, their brows furrowing at Zuko's passion. "But…that's what they are. They're colored."

"The sky's blue, the grass is green, Ty Lee is fair as snow, Sangok's a colored; by golly I didn't notice! Thank you for the life lesson Mai!"

Azula held her hand out towards her brother. "Zuko, don't get so worked up over nothing. We're girls, we talk. We're just worried about Ty Lee—she was our friend."

"You two don't give a fig 'bout her; you're just happy it didn't happen to you." Zuko scooted his chair back, opening his arms. "C'mon, just go and say it. All of this is just one big gloat. You all are pure white fire lilies, while she some tarnished whore. This is what all this talk is about, so why don't you just come out and say it?"

Mai's eyes narrowed to slits. "How dare you insinuate such a ghastly thing!"

Zuko took his fork, taking one last bite of his delicious food, before quickly swallowing. "Maybe the Ty Lee's family are moving to Shu Jing to get away from judgmental people like you. I know I sure would."

" _Excuse_ me?" Azula nearly choked, resting a pale hand on her chest. "Zuko, you have insulted us for the last time!"

"You're right, I'm leaving," Zuko said finally standing. "You pair are making _me_ sick. I'm tired of hearing the same tired crap, regurgitated by everyone. At least be original," Zuko took a few steps away from the table before giving the two women a once over filled with revulsion. "You have no shame, and it's a little frightening."

Mai, too stood, calling after Zuko. "Why should I be ashamed of knowing what my place is?"

Zuko sped up even further as he heard Mai's words, biting down on the inside of his mouth to refrain from lashing out even further. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

"Dad, I don't mean to annoy you, but I'm really worried about Sokka."

Hakoda looked at his daughter who stood over the stove fixing a pot of stew for dinner, as he sat at the kitchen table, tinkering with the ham radio. "Ahhh, this again, Katara?"

"I've been thinking of him all day. Were he's sleeping, what he's eating, if he's happy—"

"The boy literally left yesterday, Katara! That ain't enough time to starve, get depressed, or freeze to death. He's a Water Tribe man; he'll tough it out if he's got to."

"But he shouldn't have to in the first place…" Katara grumbled. "We should be taking care of him, it's our job."

"Ha!" Hakoda stopped laughing as he watched a tight frown emerge on Katara's soft features. He composed himself with a sigh. "Katara, I'll see him tomorrow at work. I'm sure he's all in one piece anyhow. Just stop fretting."

Katara turned her back to her father, annoyed at how nonchalant he was about everything. She wouldn't stop worrying until Sokka was back at home, safe and sound. It seemed that trouble always had a way of finding her adventurous and sometimes aggressive brother.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Katara."

"Huh?" Katara asked, turning towards her father once again.

"Don't think that this is all your fault."

"I don't…" She said unconvincingly.

"Yeah you do. And maybe it partly is…but Sokka was bound to leave; for one reason or another."

"Do you really think that?"

Hakoda nodded. "He felt…boxed in, you know? Sooner or later, he was gonna find an excuse to get up outta here and live his life." Hakoda looked back at the ham radio, as he smiled sadly. "You will too Katara. When some dashing young man comes along, and sweeps you off of your pretty little feet."

Katara giggled, turning back to her bubbling stew. "I think it'll be a while 'til that happens, Dad."

"I sure hope not! Your mom and I were hitched with Sokka in his little crib when we were your age."

"You remind me of this often…"

"Well I'll be!" Hakoda exclaimed with a hardy laugh, standing quickly.

"What?" Katara asked looking at her suddenly alert father.

"Speaking of fine young men: ain't that Haru's car on yonder?" Hakoda said with a smile, pointing out of the kitchen window.

Katara gasped, dropping to the ground in a hurry.

"What are you doin', Katara?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Dad, tell Haru I'm not here. I don't want him to see me," Katara whispered.

"Huh?"

"Don't let him in," Katara whispered, pointing to the front door.

"Girl, what are you whispering for? And quit being silly, and get off of that floor!"

"I ain't being silly, I've got a good reason!" Katara exclaimed, before he heard three rapid knocks at the front door, and she brought her voice down to a whisper once again. "Please Dad, I don't want to see him right now."

"Did something happen?" Hakoda asked, looking at the door, then to his cowering daughter.

"No, nothing. Just—please Dad! Tell him I'm out picking flowers or climbing the Kolau Mountains—I don't care what you tell him! Just get him away, please," Katara pleaded, clasping her hands together.

Hakoda looked at Katara, as he moved to the front door, where another set of knocks came. "I'm an honest man; I don't wanna lie to that boy."

"Daddy…" Katara gutturally groaned. "Just trust me when I say it won't be good to talk to him right now."

"Is this about last night?" Hakoda asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Haru called from the other side of the wooden door.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Hakoda yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"He's going to get suspicious if you take longer," Katara reminded her conflicted father.

"Fine, fine," Hakoda said holding up his hands. "Just this once. But don't ask me to lie for you ever again, you hear?"

"Yes sir. Thank you," Katara closed her eyes momentarily in relief.

Hakoda mentally reprimanded himself for his inability to deny his daughter as he opened the front door, to find Haru waiting patiently.

"Mr. Kuruk, how are you?" Haru asked happily.

Hakoda looked over Haru's shoulder towards his car, then back at the young man who stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I'm living and health; I got no complaints."

"Is Katara home? I wanted to make sure she got in okay. Sorry I wasn't able to stop in earlier."

"Aww, that' too bad Haru; she just left….at a friend's house for supper."

"Oh…" Haru said dejectedly, looking down at his feet. "Okay then, when she gets back in, can you tell her that I stopped by?"

Hakoda plastered on the most convincing smile he could muster; it was contorted at best. "Sure thing, I'll make sure she gets back to you. And don't you worry about Katara; she's just fine. But I do appreciate you checking up on her any way. You're a good fella."

Haru smiled once again, nodding. "Have a nice night."

"Take care Haru," Hakoda said with a brisk wave. As soon as Haru opened the door to his car, Hakoda closed the door to his home; putting his hands on his hips as he walked back into the kitchen. "Katara. That wasn't right, and you know it."

Katara waited until she heard the engine of Haru's car speed down the road before standing, brushing off her pants as she did so. "I would've done it myself if I could've."

"That sort of defeats the purpose of hiding."

"I know I owe you one, Daddy."

"So that's it? I lied to that nice fella for you, and you're not even gonna tell me why I had to?"

"Things are a little…strange—confusing between us." Katara figured that that statement wasn't very far from the truth.

"Strange as in…getting serious?" Hakoda asked hopefully.

Hakoda' sudden burst of enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by Katara. "Sorry to burst your bubble…but I honestly don't think you'll be seeing much of Haru from now on."

Hakoda shoulder's noticeable dropped, as his eye brows came together in confusion. "Huh?" Was the most coherent thought which came to his reeling mind. "B-b-but you two get on like peas and carrots! Did he do somethin'?"

"It's not him, he's wonderful—"

"So what is it then? Spit it out girl!"

"It's nothing he did; it's me." Katara crossed her arms over her chest as she shrugged. "Haru just isn't…what I'm looking for, Dad. That's it. I think _you_ love him more than I do."

Hakoda's head rolled forward in amazement. "Where is all of this coming from? I thought you liked the boy—I liked him. Now that's sayin' something!"

"Why don't you marry him then?" Katara muttered as she turned back to her pot.

"Excuse me? Do you wanna say that a little louder?"

"You're right: Haru is a good person, but just not for me."

"I just don't understand," Hakoda admitted rubbing his forehead.

"It's complicated, Daddy," Katara whispered. "It's not fair for me to continue a half-relationship with Haru. He needs to be free to…be with other girls."

Hakoda sat down at the table with a defeated sigh. "Are you sure about this?"

Katara nodded, as she stood on her tip toes to take down two glass bowls. "I'm am. I know you like him, and this must come as a shock."

"I was willing to bet stone cold cash that I'd be walking you down the aisle by the end of the year," Hakoda admitted.

Katara smiled sadly. "It doesn't look that way, Daddy."

"I just want you to settle down: marry a nice man, have kids, own your own house: I just want you to have everything. I don't want you to feel like you're…missing out on anything."

"Daddy, there are plenty of other guys out there. It's not the end of the world."

Hakoda hung his head, covering his eyes with his hand. "But there aren't plenty of other 'Harus'," Hakoda lamented.

Katara stood next to her father, rubbing his back gently. "There's someone out there for me, who you'll like even more than Haru. You'll see."

"La, I sure hope so."

* * *

"He's been brainwashed, Azula! Didn't you hear him?" Mai screeched, throwing her arms into the air. "He sounded like a raving lunatic! Agni, I nearly expected him to start foaming at the mouth!"

"Shh!" Azula hissed, pressing her index fingers to her lips as she sheepishly looked around the restaurant, her gaze colliding with a few curious faces. "Stop making a scene!" She hissed under her breath. "People are beginning to stare. Pull yourself together."

Mai ceased her exclamation; instead she covered her face with her hands as her shoulder heaved forward. "I'm so sorry, I'm a right mess—" Mai wasn't able to finish before a small hiccup escaped, causing Azula to look around the room once again.

"Mai, I said _quit it_! You're embarrassing me!" Azula's eyes narrowed as Mai kept her face covered, blubbering away. Azula rolled her eyes as she scanned the small restaurant for their waiter, and she waved her hand once she had caught his attention.

"Yes ma'am?" The man asked Azula, only after he took a quick look at Mai.

"Yes, could I have a glass of cold water? And the check in ten minutes?"

The handsome young man looked at Mai who was dabbing her eyes delicately, staring at her lap in embarrassment. "Uh…yes ma'am, right away."

Once the waiter left, Azula turned toward Mai who had finally ceased the sniffles and hiccups, leaving her with puffy red eyes. "Are you through, now? 'Cause if you're not, I'll get up and leave," Azula said coldly, folding her arms over her chest.

Mai dabbed her wet eyes a little more, before nodding. "Sorry, it's just—I feel like my world is falling apart. Bit by little bit," Mai squealed, making Azula think that another round of water works was on the way.

"Mai, is this about breakfast?" Azula asked putting her hand over her forehead as a visor, partly to avoid the stares she was still receiving.

Mai dramatically threw her hands up again, making her makeup smeared napkin lift up in the air as well. "Of course this is about _breakfast_! What else—"

The waiter came back to the table, placing a tall glass of water in front of Mai, who shut her mouth as he did so.

Mai gave the young man a fake smile as he grimaced in return, before sheepishly making an exit. Her palms flat against the linen covered table, Mai leaned forward towards Azula. "Damn yes this is about that horrific breakfast," Mai murmured bringing her tone down to a normal level. "Did that sound anything like Zuko to you?"

"People change."

"Yeah; for the worse. He was spouting rhetoric which was just…shameful! That temptress of a maid must have him wrapped around her little brown finger, for him to be saying such things," Mai scoffed.

"It certainly is hard to change Zuko's mind about something, so this transformation is…impressive in the least," Azula sighed heavily, dropping her hands back into her lap. "They do say that love can mess with your mind that way…."

"Love?!" Mai nearly croaked.

"Did I stutter?" Azula asked, quickly tiring of the drama.

Mai rested her elbow upon the table with a loud thump, pointing her index finger at Azula. "Not too long ago, _you_ were saying that this entire fling would just blow over! That it was a simple case of curiosity, which _may_ have evolved into…some sort of warped attachment. He's just getting his kicks in with a colored girl while he can; every man goes through _that_ phase."

Azula took a sip of her drink, as she thought of a way to phrase her next words which wouldn't throw Mai in hysteria. "This sure is one long phase..."

Mai shrugged. "The girl is pretty. It's disgusting, but I understand."

Azula set down her glass abruptly. "Listen to me. You and I both know that this is more than a phase. If you want to keep on kidding yourself…well, go do it with somebody else." Azula rubbed her forehead, momentarily closing her eyes. "As insensible as it is—as much as it leave a bad taste in my mouth even talking 'bout it—those two _have to_ love each other. We both know that Zuko wouldn't stick his neck out the way he has for some casual lay. No…Katara's more than a tramp to him."

"I don't want to believe it," Mai said stubbornly. "It's a phase. That ain't true."

"It is," Azula said, tired of repeating herself.

"It's _not_!" Mai growled, holding the end of the white tablecloth in a death grip.

"It is! It's high time that you jumped down from your dream world, and faced the cold hard truth! Don't you realize how long all of this has gone on for? People have fallen in love in much less time before. He's keeping her around for a reason, and I don't think it's just for sex."

Mai looked down at her lap.

"Listen Mai," Azula said softly, "I know you still got eyes for Zuko, but…"

"But what?" Mai snapped.

"I understand where you're coming from; he's broken your heart more than once—"

Mai pointed at Azula aggressively. "You have no idea where I'm coming from, Azula."

"I do. I—"

"You're not the one who has to sit in the same classes with Zuko day after day, knowing that he'd rather be with a colored maid over yourself. You don't have to wait around wondering if he'll ever love you again. You didn't have to sit there this morning, and listen to him defend his pretty little maid! Favor her kind to my face!" Mai hissed pointing to her chest. "You don't know what it feels like to want to crave off the smile that Katara is always wearing with my sai . No, Azula, there's a difference here. I hate that girl; you don't—can't."

Azula took a deep breath, as she took a moment to try and empathize with Mai. "I know this can't be easy. Being forced to remain silent when you know such a thing is going on with someone you care about."

Mai nodded, taking another sip of her cold water.

"But I have just as much at stake."

"Spare me the 'family honor' speech," Mai grumbled. "I've heard it more than enough."

"It's not just a speech, it's true; it has substance" Azula looked around the restaurant, before leaning towards Mai. "You and I both know that Fire Nation men and colored girls have fooled around since the beginning of time."

"Thanks for reminding me…" Mai said with a roll of her tawny eyes.

"But it's different with Zuko: he's _somebody_. If the wrong people find out about this—Agni forbid it's made public," Azula had to pause for a deep breath at the thought alone. "Just think about it: this morning we're reading 'bout how the Ty Lee's family were being so harassed they had to leave that state…well that could be the Sozins on that cover page one day! And I don't know about you Mai—but I like being able to go out into public, without having people whisper and gossip behind my back. I like my home, and I'm not going to be run outta town like the them because Zuko and Katara can't control themselves; no sir. I will _not_ be a Ty Lee," Azula jabbed at the table with her index finger, to emphasize her last words. "Over my dead body will Zuko drag our name through the dirt. And for what? For a maid? For a girl who cleans his damned _toilets_ for a living? Even if she were Fire Nation, it'd be an embarrassment." Azula took a deep breath, as she felt the vein in the side of her neck begin to throb, and her cheeks become hot. "So you see…we both got things to lose. We both will suffer lasting consequences. That's why we can't fall into hysterics, and lose our heads. We have to keep clear minds; stay two steps in front of these love birds."

"Well we've done a pretty bang up job so far."

Azula's eyes narrowed at the insult.

"First, we tried keeping an eye on them, positive that everything would run its course. When we realized we could be waiting till the end of days for that to happen, we tried—succeeded—in getting Katara into nursing school, only to have that pasty bean-pole ruin everything! One phone call," Mai said holding up her index finger in the air, shaking it in fury. "One phone call is all it takes to ruin everything. We were so close—I was fixin' to pack up Katara's bags myself, I was so excited. Then, 'poof'," Mai said with a snap of her fingers, "Aang figures it out by being a nasty little snoop, pretends to be your damn 'secretary', and now there's someone else going to school in Katara's place." Mai shook her head, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Nothing has worked so far. Nothing at all."

"What I would do if I had a go at that idiot admissions officer. Ineptitude: that's the only good word for it."

"Damn right." Mai took another sip of her water. "So what are we going to do about Aang, then? _He's_ been the one two steps ahead of everything; he's outsmarted us at every turn, Azula. _Us,_ duped by him! Ha! I never thought I'd see the day!" Mai declared emitting a laugh which was devoid of any joy.

Azula sighed, as she leaned back into her chair. "Who knew that our silly little friend could be so crafty and ruthless? It almost calls for admiration."

"Speak for yourself; that boy is most definitely _not_ my friend. He's a sneaky little snake, who likes to stick his nose where it don't belong. I don't even understand why he's doing all of this. Everything that's gone wrong—it's been 'cause of Aang."

Azula stroked her chin pensively. "That's a mighty good question. But I think he's convinced that if Zuko's happy, he ought to support it—whatever it is. And that no foul has been done because Katara is a 'good person'."

Mai rudely snorted. "A 'good person'. That doesn't mean nothing."

"It means very little if she's colored," Azula agreed, "and a maid."

Mai nodded in complete approval. "So…what's our next move, then? What are you gonna do with Aang? And more importantly, what's next with Katara and Zuko?"

Azula looked down at her chipped red nail polish as she frowned. She was unable to look Mai in her expectant eyes as she muttered: "I've been thinking about it…but so far I've got nothing."

* * *

Zuko pressed his ear against the wall separating the lively kitchen and desolate dining room. He had planned to saunter into the kitchen for a cup of sweet tea, but paused as he heard Jin cackling away, and Meng's raised voice which was increased to a higher pitch, obviously in mockery.

"Yes, I'd like my eggs with a soft middle, and oh, don't make the bacon too rubbery, or burn the toast. And I'd like everything on a golden platter."

"Meng, quit playin' girl!" Jin exclaimed through laughter.

"I don't know who that girl thinks she is! Comin' in here like a damn queen or somethin', ordering me 'round like she run the whole place. Well she ain't the lady of the house yet; not 'til she's got a ring 'round her white finger," Meng huffed.

"It'll only be a matter of time. You just watch and see, as soon as Zuko's through with college, they'll be married."

Zuko resisted the urge to stick out his tongue in revulsion.

"And then I'd have to put up with her every day?"

"I guess so!" Jin said, laughing once again.

"The pay ain't high enough to put up with the likes of her."

"I know that's right," Jin agreed.

Zuko listened to the lull in the conversation, and he decided that it was time to make his presence known. After a gentle clearing of his throat, he strode into the kitchen, obviously startling the two women who froze in their places. Jin's hand rested on the refrigerator, while Meng had her arms stretched over the counter with a cleaning rag.

"Good afternoon Mister Zuko," the two women said in unison.

Zuko greeted them silently with a smile.

"Do you want anything, sir? Or are you looking for Miss Yugoda?" Jin asked.

"No," Zuko said looking at Meng who avoided his gaze, "I came here for some pearl-milk tea, actually."

Jin smiled, as she opened the fridge. "Well I'll be: I just fixed a new batch," she said pulling out the glass pitcher. "It's awfully sweet, and I put your tapioca balls in there—"

"Just how I like it," Zuko interrupted, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction.

Jin turned to take down a glass which was stored in one of the many cupboards. "After years all these years, I better know how to fix it right."

"And you always do." Zuko watched the woman pour the sweet brown drink into the glass, and the lemon wedges drop to the bottom. "You know all of you take such good care of me, and I've never said 'thanks'."

Jin waved her hand dismissively. "Aww, shucks. You don't have to—"

"No, I do, I do! Jin," Zuko said kindly, making the maid pause and look him in the eye. "I may have a couple of cavities to blame on your pearl-milk tea; but they're well worth it! And you starch and iron my shirts for the office like a downright professional, and mend everything with a beautiful smile; I wouldn't trade you for any tailor in the world."

Jin grinned with pride.

"And Meng…how can I forget you?" Zuko asked, looking at the woman who stood at the opposite end of the kitchen.

"Me?" Meng asked with raised brow, pointing to her chest in puzzlement.

Zuko took a ship of his tea, taking a moment to savor the syrupy goodness. "Yes, what would I do without someone always poking their nose where it doesn't belong?"

Meng's eyes slowly widened, as her superior continued.

"I mean, without your flapping lips, I would've gotten away with so many things: just think about all the pickles you've gotten me out of—or is it put me in? Yup, yup, yup. I can always rely on your sharp eyes (which seem to see everything), and deep sense of _integrity_. You're a real gift from the Spirits: I don't know anyone who cares 'bout what I do more than you!"

Jin, who stood next to Zuko, had to remind herself to close her mouth before she began to drool. She looked at Meng who nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

Zuko waved his finger, as if he remembered something. "You know what Meng? Seen as you care 'bout my life so much, I think I'll return the generous favor. Yeah, maybe I'll begin noticing how you're always twenty minutes late for work…oh, I should make a mental note to tell my father that. I should _probably_ tell Yugoda how you always cut corners when you're cleaning: maybe Yugoda oughta know 'bout those bed sheets you were supposed to be changing, and the rooms you were supposed to be sweeping…" Zuko took a long sip of his drink, never taking his eyes off of Meng, who appeared to be trembling. _Yes! I've finally shut her up!_ "I know, I understand, really I do: some people just come outta their mother's womb gossiping, and they just can't help themselves. Ain't that right Jin?"

Jin nodded quickly and rapidly.

"Well," Zuko said looking back at Meng, "if I conclude that you're one of those types, if I see you minding everyone's business but your own…well, let's just say you'll be a jobless gossip." Zuko let his words resonate for a moment, before he lifted his glass up in Jin's direction. "Thanks for the tea, Jin; it's splendid as usual." And like he had just been talking about the good weather, Zuko spun on his heels, whistling a tune, just barely hearing Jin cluck her tongue.

"Oohhh, girl! I told you a long time ago, this would happen! Didn't I tell your loose-lipped self?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile at the comment as he took a generous gulp of his tea.

* * *

Zuko fumbled around in the dark for his cigarette carton, fully reclining in his chair once he managed to pull a cigarette loose. He quickly lit it with a flick of his fingers, looking down at the embers of his glow as he inhaled. He kicked up feet to the foot rest which was in front of him, sighing as he looked up at the full moon which was flanked by a few wispy clouds. The stars framed the moon as well, appearing to be dots of white glitter in the black sky. Zuko thought of Katara when he looked up at the moon and stars, and he thought of the how she would tell him about the constellations, and point out the planets which could be seen with the naked eye. If they were ever together at night time, she would force him to stop, and take a moment to appreciate the splendor of the night sky…

" _Isn't it just beautiful, Zuko? It's like the Spirits took a big ol' paintbrush, and decided to light up the sky just for us. You never know: they could of been thinking of you when they was painting the Big Dipper, you know…"_

 _Zuko squeezed Katara's hand affectionately, as he smiled at her looking up at the stars, the moonlight shining on one side of her face which soaked up the sight with a childlike simplicity. He wanted that. "Do I remind you of a spoon, Katara?"_

 _Katara looked back at Zuko, before playfully rolling her eyes, scooting closer to Zuko, sure not to scrunch up the blanket they were laying on. "You know what I mean," she said resting backward onto his chest._

 _Zuko happily sighed as he caught a whiff of Katara's lavender shampoo and her soft wavy hair tickled his chin. He wrapped his arms around her securely, as he too looked up. "You don't think this is cheesy, do you?"_

" _Cheesy?"_

" _Yeah, I mean me bringing you here at night time to look at the stars, and curl up with each other, and talk. It's like out of one of them romance novels."_

 _Katara laughed, causing a gentle vibration against his chest. "It's not cheesy Zuko, its sweet."_

" _Isn't that the same thing?"_

" _No, it's not the same thing. How many times do I have to tell you that you're a hopeless romantic? You just don't want to admit it."_

" _I don't know I should take that as a compliment…"_

 _Katara turned around to face Zuko with a bright smile. "Well it was, and it's true."_

 _Zuko rested his hands on Katara's hips, giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "As long as you're happy, I'll be as cheesy as you want."_

" _I like the sound of that—"_

"Zuko?"

Zuko quickly turned in his chair as he heard his sliding door to his balcony open, and his father stepped out of his dark bedroom.

"Why is it so dark in your room, Zuko?" Ozai asked, sliding the door closed.

"I don't know."

"Well…what are you doing out here, son?"

"Just thinking, having a smoke…or two…."

Ozai stayed by the door. "Oh, okay." Ozai rested a hand on his hips, looking up at the few clouds. "Do you reckon this winter's going to be short?"

Zuko looked up at the mostly clear sky. "Yup, sure do."

Ozai sighed, sitting in the vacant seat next to Zuko. He pointed towards the cigarette carton which sat on Zuko's lap. "I thought you quit?"

Zuko too looked down at the carton too, letting the cigarette dangle between his lips as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Now's a good time for a smoke."

"I agree. Are those a good brand?"

"Yeah, straight from the fields of Makapu. You want one?"

"Don't mind if I do, actually."

Zuko took another out from his ever shrinking carton, handing it to his father, before lighting it.

"Tough day?" Ozai asked his son, as he too reclined in his chair.

Zuko exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I guess, what 'bout you?"

"Well, business called, and I needed to take care of it."

Zuko turned his head. "Everything alright?"

Ozai too exhaled, waving his hand dismissively. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Oh," Zuko said, turning back around.

There was a brief period of silence, which was broken by the clearing of Ozai's throat. "So, I heard about last night. I was awfully surprised to hear it, too; you haven't pulled something like this in a while."

"I went to meet up with some classmates, and it got a little out of hand. It was stupid, I know."

"And Aang had to bail you out."

"Like he always does."

"You're one lucky young man: I don't know how many friends I have who would come wheel me out of a bar."

"I'm fortunate, I won't argue."

"So…is drinking something I need to worry about…again?"

"No, not at all. I was being…childish. It won't happen again. I felt like total shit afterward too. I was knocking back that scotch without a second though."

Ozai laughed. "You never could hold liquor well."

"I sure as hell tried, though."

Ozai chuckled once more, pausing to flick off some gray ashes, which went flying in the soft yet crisp breeze. "What about the maid? I heard about her too."

"There's nothing to say there. She's a good maid. Aang was taking me to his car when we ran into her. She wanted to help, so she did. The end."

With cigarette between his lips, Ozai turned to Zuko, and Zuko did the same. "Let's talk man to man here. Am I going to get a surprise in nine months' time?"

"No sir, I reckon you won't."

Ozai's eyes narrowed, as he evaluated his son's reaction. "You don't sound too sure. Listen, I'm not mad son. I'm more than familiar with the temptation of attractive maids—you're a man with a happy appetite. I understand."

Zuko cringed at his father's words. "Temptation though it may be, nothing happened. Aang was there the entire time. And even if I wanted to—I was passed out the moment my head hit the pillow, and I could hardly walk straight when I finally did wake up. I had no energy to do anything, and that's the truth."

Ozai looked at his son silently for a few more moment before nodding. "I believe you."

Zuko turned away from his father, laying back in his chair as he inhaled.

Ozai sighed, flicking away some more ashes. "I'm thinking we should fire her any way, just to be safe."

Zuko's eye widened as his father's statement registered, and he quickly put his cigarette out. "You can't fire her, it won't be necessary."

Ozai exhaled a cloud of smoke one more time, before he too crushed out his cigarette in the glass ash tray. "And why not? I'd rather avoid any scandal by getting rid of her—or perhaps any temptation—which you admitted."

Zuko mentally slapped himself. "I didn't mean it when I said that. There's no temptation at all."

"Not yet there isn't…but I've seen this happen more than once. You'll see this is for the best. Anyhow, I hear that Mai's family is hiring." Ozai took his feet off of the foot rest, preparing to stand, before he felt Zuko's arm wrapped around his bicep. "Zuko…"

"I'll never do it again. Nothing like this will ever happen, ever. I won't get drunk; I won't be alone with her—"

"What's done is done," Ozai said shaking off his son's hand. "I don't see why you're reacting so. She's just a maid; we've been through dozens. Anyhow, I'm just tying up loose ends."

"There are no loose ends to tie. Katara is a good staff member, and she's done nothing wrong here. It's been all me. Punish me, not her for doing her job."

Ozai's eyes narrowed, as he tilted his head to the side. "Pardon, but did I miss something, here?"

Zuko too looked confused.

"Since when have you cared about any maid—besides Yugoda?"

"Katara and Yugoda are close, so I've gotten to know Katara a little. She's a good person with a family who depends on her."

Ozai frowned tightly. "Does she have children?"

Zuko caught a glimpse of his father's momentary weakness. "No, but she has…sick grandparents! They're home bound, and she doesn't work on the week end because she's caring for them."

Ozai tilted his head, his face softening slightly. "Really?"

"And her Dad has back problems—" _Hey, that part is true!_ "So he may not be able to work for much longer. She is the primary source of income, and many people rely on her. I understand your reasons for doing this, and you always have logical reasoning behind your decisions—"

"Don't try and butter me up, Zuko."

"But just know that if you fire her—for helping me, and doing what any saint would do—you're impacting a whole bunch of people. I don't think it's fair to punish a kind heart." Zuko held his breath after he finished his plea, waiting his father's response.

Ozai raised his eye brows, crossing his arms over his chest. "That was quite a case you made. It's not too late for law school," he joked.

Zuko didn't laugh.

"Alright, I guess I see your point Zuko. No harm has been done. We do have a devoted staff, and I know any one of them would've done what she did."

Zuko let go of his breath, as he smiled widely. "You're right."

Ozai stroked his chin. "Alright," he said with a solid nod. "But!" Ozai added as an afterthought. "Hear me well Zuko Sozin: if anything like this happens again, if you go and get drunk and make a fool of yourself and this family; there won't be anything calm about that conversation."

"I hear you loud and clear. Thanks for understanding."


	30. Chapter 30

Katara looked down at the frayed piece of paper, which was now crumpled from her fidgeting hands which were toying with it on the thirty minute bus ride over to her present location.

"House number 206…I guess this is it, then," Katara said to herself with a grimace as she looked up at the small yellow brick house, which had a large white porch and a peculiar amount of windows. The only thing stopping her from approaching the humble abode was a small white picket fence (which needed another coat of paint) which surrounded a tidy garden. "Excuse me ma'am!" Katara called out to a woman who was about to pass her on the sidewalk.

The woman, who looked to be in her late teens, quickly stopped and turned, holding a sleeping baby in her arms. "Yeah?"

Katara cleared her throat, pointing towards the small yellow house. "Is this here…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at her paper, "Suki Kyoshi's house, ma'am?"

"Yes'm it, sure is." The young woman's eyes narrowed, as she gave Katara a once over, her lip slightly curling. "Yup…that's Suki's house alright." The young woman swiftly turned, walking away from Katara faster than she had come.

Katara tilted her head in confusion at the peculiar response, before she called after the woman: "Thanks!"

The woman only turned her head, clutching her baby closer to her chest. "Mhmm."

Katara turned back to the house, pushing her hair out of her face with determination. She was finally going to do it; she was going to see Sokka. Katara walked up the paved entrance way, took the steps to the porch, and paused one last time before knocking on the door, whose white paint was peeling off. Katara took a step back as she waited for an answer.

"Koko! Go on and answer the door!"

Katara's ears perked up as she heard her brother; the sound of his voice actually made her more nervous than she had been before.

"Nuh uh! You go get it!"

"Y'all, quit fussing; I'll get it!" A female voice yelled, adding herself to the mix of shouting.

Katara's eyes narrowed in confusion as she heard the voice of a lady inside the house, only to widen to saucers when a tall and slim woman of her age answered the door. Her skin was fairer than her own and Sokka's, and it had a smooth and radiant shine, complimenting her short auburn hair which fell to her at her jaw. As she leaned on the door, waiting for Katara to speak, her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight, and it took Katara a moment to recover.

"H-h-hi, I'm looking for Suki Kyoshi. Is this where he stays?"

The woman looked behind her, then gave Katara a quick once over. "You got it confused, hun. _I'm_ Suki Kyoshi."

"…Huh?" Katara said raising a brow.

The beautiful woman didn't bother asking Katara for permission before she took the piece of paper from her hands, reading it for a moment, before throwing her head back in laughter. "Nah honey. Someone misinformed ya."

Suki…? Like a woman?" Katara rambled, knowing full well that she must've sounded like an idiot.

"Can I help you with anything, hun?"

Katara didn't mask her surprise as she took a step backward, clutching onto her purse. "Uh, uhmm…" She wasn't able to create a coherent thought.

Suki crossed her arms over her ample chest, giving the stuttering Katara a suspicious once over, tilting her chin upward. " You ain't a bill collector, are you?"

Katara shoved the paper into her purse, taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "No ma'am, I'm Katara Kuruk, I'm—"

Suki smiled, showcasing perfectly straight and white teeth as she pushed herself off of the open door. "Well I'll be: you're Sokka's baby sister, aren't ya?" The woman asked happily, her demeanor taking a total turn around. "Well ain't it something to finally meet you? Sokka's told me so much about you and your Dad—he brags about you all the time! Girl…" Suki trailed off, giving Katara another look. "You're cute, but you're too put together. You sure you're Sokka's kin?""

Katara had now hit a totally new level of confusion…who was this forward woman? Katara ignored the remark on her composure, as she nervously cleared her throat. "Uhh, is Sokka inside? I came to see him."

"Yeah, come on in girl," Suki said waving her hand, as Katara brushed past her. "I didn't mean to be rude to you earlier; you're like family!"

 _No, actually we're not…I don't even know you…_ Katara thought as she clutched her purse tightly, walking into the neat house with caution, taking a look around her surroundings. The house was very similar to her own; small and tidy, with a few pictures on the wall, with black and white photographs on top of the brick fire place.

"Babe!" Suki called out, cupping her hands around her mouth for projection, standing on her toes. "Come on out! You'll never guess; your little sister is here!" Suki dropped her hands to her side, giving Katara another smile.

 _Babe? Can someone tell me what on earth is going on? Who is she calling 'babe'! Ohh….it better not be Sokka!_

"Who's that?" A teen called out, making her presence known from the couch of the living room.

Suki rolled her eyes as she pointed to her sister, leaning her head over towards Katara. "That's my lazy good for nothin' sister, Koko."

Katara gave him a quick wave, not particularly interested in the young girl who was sprawled on the couch, listening to the radio.

Sokka finally made his way out of a bed room which appeared to be next to the tiny kitchen, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He stopped abruptly once he realized it was Katara, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. "Katara?"

Katara looked at Suki who was grinning ear to ear, then to Sokka. "Sokka. Glad to see you're still breathing," she said curtly.

"Katara…" Sokka trailed off, scratching his head. "Wow, you're the last person I thought to see here."

"I went to your job, and they told me where you were staying, seen as Dad refused to ask."

"Well, you found me," Sokka said with a nervous laugh, throwing his arms up with a shrug. "And I see you've met Suki."

Katara turned to the girl, who was a good head taller than her, and Katara's attention was caught on the extremely short shorts the girl was wearing, and tight tank top. _She's not even decent in her own home? La…please help me._ Katara cleared her throat again, not wanting her voice to sound too shaky. "Yeah, I have."

"I've told her all 'bout you."

"I feel like I know you already!" Suki added joyously.

Katara didn't want to be ugly to the girl she hardly knew, but she couldn't help herself as she nearly turned her back to her, facing her brother alone. "I heard." _Okay, I'm through with the small talk now._ "Sokka, can we talk—alone?"

Sokka sighed, running a hand over his face: whenever Katara had that voice on she meant business. "Yeah, we can go out on the porch for a spell." Sokka looked at Suki who gave him a concerned look. "To catch up," he added, hoping to put her mind at ease.

Suki stepped out of the way to let the two siblings pass. "It was nice finally putting such a pretty face to the name, Katara! You should join us for supper some time."

"I'd be glad too," Katara said with a totally unconvincing smile and tone, as she stepped out of the house, and not a moment too soon.

Sokka closed the door behind him, turning to his sister who still had her arms folded over her chest. "You're angry, I can tell…"

"Your ability to read people is _really_ special," Katara scoffed sarcastically. "Do you know how long it's been since you've taken off?" Katara didn't pause to let Sokka answer. "A week, seven whole days without a single word! Not even a phone call, to say that you were still alive! So yes, I'm very angry! Didn't you know I was worried sick over you? I surely thought after three days your point would've been made, and you would be home."

"It just never seemed like the right moment…to call."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brothers sorry excuse for an excuse. "And who's that woman?" Katara let out a whistle. "She's quite a looker, isn't she?"

Sokka sighed, rubbing the back of his head, as he looked down at his feet. "C'mon Katara, do I need to spell it out for you?"

Katara began to tap her foot against the paint-chipped front porch. "So what? She your girlfriend, or something?"

"Yeah—something like that…"

Katara snorted, as the rate of her foot tapping sped up. She waved her hand, encouraging Sokka to elaborate. "You got to do better than that, Sokka…"

"Well, her name is Suki, and she's been my girl for about—" Sokka's head tilted upward for a moment as he thought, "—I reckon four months, now."

"Four months!" Katara yelled, before quickly snapping her mouth shut, and covering it with her hand. She spun on her heels, turning her back to Sokka. "Four months?" She repeated, this time hardly above a whisper. "And you haven't said a peep 'bout her?"

Sokka shrugged, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I didn't think y'all would like her…she's a free spirit. She ain't like the other girls."

Katara spun back around with quickness. "Oh, I could definitely see _that_. She was practically naked! Is that what you call a free spirit?"

"Stop exaggerating, and don't talk about her like that. You don't even know her."

Katara shook her head, letting out some air. "Ooohhh...Dad's gonna wring your skinny neck when he finds out you're living with your girlfriend!"

"Where else was I supposed to go?" Sokka burst out, opening his arms.

"No one made you leave in the first place, Sokka! You left us your own self."

"…Besides, I like it here—with her."

Katara shook her head; she didn't even know where to begin. "I don't know what to say…I'm so shocked right now. I expected to come here and find you living with a bunch of your friends!" Katara paused, looking down at her foot which was clicking away against the wood. "So, how many people are living up in this house, anyway?"

"Suki's sister; Koko, Suki, and me."

Katara covered her eyes, hanging her head. "I know I'm not gonna like this answer…but how many bedrooms are up in there?" Katara asked pointing over her shoulder. After a pause Katara added, "don't think too hard, now."

Sokka crossed his arm over his broad chest. "Two."

"And I reckon you're not taking up on the couch, are you…?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud! Quit beating 'round the bush, and just say what's on your mind, huh, Katara?"

"So, not only are you living with this woman—who you're not married to, and who I've never even _met_ —but you're sharing her bed too?"

Sokka rolled his eyes for a second time. "Did you bring your Spirit Water with you too, Katara?"

Katara physically flinched backward. "Is that comment supposed to make me feel guilty?"

"You're raving on like I'm out murdering folk."

"I'd say this is pretty on high up of the low down thing a person can do, too."

"Right, if you just came here to judge me, then you can up and leave." Sokka nodded to his sister, as he walked to the front door, resting his hand on the rusting door knob, before pausing.

"Tui and La…Dad is going to have a stroke when he hears that you're living with this woman!"

"Quit calling her that! Her name is Suki! And you ain't gonna say nothin' to Dad, I _guarantee_ it."

Katara's foot ceased in its movement. "And why not?"

"If you tell Dad about Suki, then I'll tell him 'bout your little fire bender! I swear on the Spirits I'll do it—I'll sing like a sparrowkeet, and I won't think twice 'bout it!" Sokka threatened with all of his vigor, pointing at his sister to make sure his point got across. When he saw her recoil, he knew that his message had resonated. He continued, with his mouth in a straight line. "So go on then—rat me out, and tell Pop about Suki: but know that your dirty little secret will be out too." Sokka paused for dramatic effect, as he watched his sister's blue eyes widen with each word. Sokka wasn't aware that he was grinning as he continued to help Katara weigh her options. "Now who do you think he'll be madder at? Yeah…you think on that one for a minute, Katara."

Katara opened her mouth for a retort, before she shut it quickly as she experienced a brief revulsion at Sokka's blatant smugness. But he had her cornered and judging by his grin and nodding, he sure knew it. "So you've reduced yourself to black mailing me? Threatening your own flesh in blood?"

Sokka shrugged. "I guess that we both got our secrets, don't we? If you want to sell me out—then what's stopping me from doing the same?"

Katara literally flinched at Sokka's callous words. "Sokka, I'm not the one who's doing the wrong thing, here."

"Neither am I!"

"Yes you are! Fooling around with some woman; living like y'all are married—it's not right! I'm trying to—"

"Keep it down! I don't want the whole city to know my business!" Sokka hissed, waving his arms to stop his sister.

"Oh, so now you got some shame?"

Sokka clucked his tongue as he waved his hand dismissively. "Well I'm sorry Katara, that I can't be a perfect little angel like you, running around town with a perfect little _white_ halo," Sokka said with a scoff.

"I don't pretend to be an angel Sokka. And I surely didn't come here to judge you, but I wasn't prepared for—" Katara waved her arms around, motioning towards the yellow house and to Sokka at the same time, "—for all of this!"

"Yeah, right," Sokka said with a snort. "And you wanna talk 'bout shame? Well you're going around Dad's back too, but you're with the enemy. At least I got enough dignity to stick with my own."

Katara moved in closer to her brother, her voice a deadly whisper. "But I'm not out there sleeping with him—there's a difference."

"You may as well be; you've already sold yourself."

"Sokka, stop it, just stop it!" Katara said waving her hands in frustration. "Leave Zuko out of this! He has nothing to do with _you_ and _your_ life!"

"You know one rich Fire Nation boy; you know 'em all. So don't climb up on your little pedestal when you and I are like peas and carrots."

"Your situation and mine are _hardly_ similar!"

"Don't rag on me for doing 'the wrong thing', when you yourself aren't honest with Dad. We're paddling in the same boat—you just don't wanna admit it."

"If Dad ever found out about Zuko— he'd kill us both, and dig us shallow graves. I don't hide Zuko because it's wrong—it's 'cause I'm surrounded by a town of ignorant bigoted buffoons—animals who run 'round like it's the old ages, lynching folk, and burning down their homes. What I—we have isn't wrong—we're just in the wrong place. So don't even begin to compare you and Suki to me and Zuko, just quit it!" After Katara had finished venting, she found herself breathing heavily, causing a strand of hair to fall into her face."

Sokka looked at his sister, tilting his head to the side, stifling a yawn.

"Sorry, am I boring you?" Katara asked.

"I've heard it all before. You two are in love, you didn't ask for him, he's a good guy underneath it all—yadda, yadda, yadda," Sokka said rolling his eyes. "It didn't mean a damn thing then, and it sure don't now. The only reason I didn't tell Dad in the first place was 'cause I panicked, and I figured you and your fire bender would be through by now. But I'm thinking 'bout my future, and it's with Suki. It's high time you think of your too—take a page out of _my_ book, for a change.

Katara's eyes narrowed, this time not in anger, but in acute sadness. Her brother sounded empty; like a shell of himself, and it terrified her. "I don't want a page out of your book, if this is what it does to a person."

"Right, because you're already perfect—I forgot."

Katara shook her head, looking towards the side walk. "I came here to see how you were, not to fight, and maybe even convince you to come home. But you just want to argue, and it's clear you'd rather live with that—Suki—than be with your family. So I have nothing left to say. You know where to find me when you actually care." Katara gave her brother one last look before clutching her purse to her side, and moving as quickly as her short legs could take her as far as way from that little yellow house.

* * *

 _Katara,_

 _Who knew that two days could seem like an eternity? And what is the worst is that I have yet another four left here in Gaoling; another 120 hours, and they couldn't be dragging by any slower._

 _I'm sorry I left without saying good bye; Father had picked me up in the middle of the day on Monday, and next thing I know, we were on a jet plane to the state's capitol. He conveniently failed to tell me that the meetings and proceeding would last for 6_ _days! Six whole days of conversations and deliberations about the most boring things ever known to man: taxes and regulations. Please somehow come here, and save me, Katara._

Katara laughed out loud as she crossed her legs, squirming a little against the bench to get comfortable. She smiled as she continued to read Zuko's warm words, scribed out with obvious care, for his normally messy handwriting was legible. That made her grin even wider.

 _But…I guess that's why I'm here, then. Father said that it was high time I learned first-hand how business and politics sleep together—I wish I hadn't. Lobbyist and politicians are perhaps the dullest people on the face of this planet, and I'd never want to end up like one of them. I'm half bored to death, and when I feel like falling asleep during the day's fourth meeting, I think of you. That wakes me up._

 _So, I think it's safe to say that I've been thinking of you often, Katara. I wish that you were here with me, and I wasn't here alone in a penthouse, while Father is away, rubbing elbows at another dinner party. I'm sick of business dinners, and my head is filled with new policies and new names of people who I've just met. It's overwhelming, and I wish you were here to help me; you were always better at names than me._

 _If all goes as planned, I'll see your beautiful face this coming Sunday. We'll do something special when I get back, I promise. I know I've been saying that for a while…But it'll be like old times: just plain "Katara and Zuko" time, before everything got messy and complicated. I miss those days so much —I miss you._

 _Save a kiss for me…or two…_

 _Zuko_

 _P.S. I bought you something very special…but you may have to wait a while to open it…_

Katara folded the letter, which she had read nearly five times since she had received it earlier that day. When Zuko was romantic and open, it made her melt into a puddle of total adoration. Her shoulders slumped when she realized that it was only Thursday, and there'd be three more Zuko-less days. She hadn't seen him since last Saturday after he took and home, and that Monday he left for Gaoling. It had seemed like an eternity since that time. Katara had been trying to busy herself as much as possible to keep her mind off of Sokka and Zuko's absence, and in an attempt to avoid Haru. So far, everything was going according to plan—sort of. She still missed Zuko, and she nearly started jumping for joy when she opened his letter earlier in the day. He didn't put a return address on the envelope, of course. As far as Sokka went…she worried about him nearly every minute, and no amount of busy-work would change that any time soon. And Haru…well, that was working. After she had dodged him last Sunday, he hadn't been back around, nor had she been near his grocery store, or anywhere else she knew he frequented.

Katara sighed, rubbing her aching forehead as she reclined backward, until her head hit the top of the wooden bench. She knew she couldn't hide from Haru forever, and that eventually, no matter how hard she tried, she'd have to confront him and tell him the truth: she was with Zuko and her mind was made up. She wished that she didn't have to—Haru was never anything but good to her—but this wasn't fair anymore. Zuko was jealous and insecure because of a perceived 'Haru threat', and Katara acknowledged that Zuko was partially vindicated in his feelings. Haru was patiently holding out for a hope which would never be, and some other woman deserved his love—someone who could reciprocate it in the ways which Katara was totally unable. She was Zuko's. Though Haru made sense—to everyone else he was the ideal—Haru never did and never could hold a candle to Zuko.

* * *

"Mai? Mai darling are you—" Michi Ukano paused as she began to gag and cough, covering her mouth with one hand and waving the other in the gray cloud of cigarette smoke which was aimed directly at her face. Michi stopped, gasping as she saw Mai leaning on the outside of the garage smoking as she stared straight ahead with a blank expression. "Goodness gracious, put that devil-stick out—this instant!" Michi demanded, her usually gentle voice taking on an abrasive tone, as she watched her daughter silently obey. "Goodness me, what has gotten into you, hmm?"

Mai kept her head down, and her gaze on the now crumpled cigarette.

"Pick that up," Michi added, pointing at the butt. "Agni, your father would have a fit if he ever saw you puffing away on those things."

Mai ran a hand through her blonde hair, after she put the cigarette butt into her pocket. "I know, I know."

"Forget your father. What have I always said, dear?"

Mai sighed, resting a hand on her hip. "You've always said: 'Ladies don't smoke—'"

"—Only harlots and tramps," Michi finished for her daughter. "That's right." Michi paused, waiting to give her daughter another pearl of motherly wisdom, before she noticed that Mai's eyes were slightly pink at the rims, and her cheeks flushed. "Pumpkin, is something bothering you?" Michi asked, her tone returning to that of the gentle and doting mother.

Mai shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hair behind her shoulders. "Sorry 'bout smoking, Mom. I know you don't like it, and it's un-lady like."

Michi's face softened, as she heard the dejected tone of her daughter. "Sweet pea…you don't sound like you're in tip-top shape, darling." Michi took a step closer to her daughter, taking a closer look at her. "You've been crying, haven't you, Mai?"

"It's nothin', Mom," Mai tried to assure her mother, quickly turning her head in the other direction. "I'm peachy, I promise."

"We can talk about it if you want, dear," Michi gently encouraged. "Remember when you used to tell your old mother everything? We'd sit and have a cup of hot cocoa and you'd spill the beans as soon as you could," Michi reminisced with a sweet laugh.

Mai couldn't help but smile at all the good memories she had with her doting mother. "You'll find it stupid—petty, Mom. I'm nearly embarrassed."

"Nonsense, pumpkin! Why should you be embarrassed around me?"

Mai shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Anyhow, I know you darling—you can't keep things in for long. You burst first; you always do. So go on and get it off of your chest, I know you want to…"

Mai sighed, slightly nodding at her mother's assessment.

Michi wrapped her arms around Mai's small shoulders, rubbing them tenderly. "Oh honey," she said soothingly, as she coaxed Mai back towards the house. "I can tell whatever it is, it's got you all stirred up. Let's go to the sun room—ahh, there, there—watch that step, sweet pea," Michi reminded Mai, who followed her mother to the sun room, which was practically next to the garage. The two women sat on the light sofa, where Michi patted her daughter's thigh.

"Mom," Mai began, looking down at her small manicured hands as she spoke, "do you think I'm… attractive?"

Michi was physically taken aback by the question. "M-M-Mai, what sort of a foolish question is _that_? The Spirits have never made a girl as beautiful or as talented as you, love, and I ain't just saying that 'cause I'm your Mom. I thought you knew that?"

"Is that it, though? Is that all I am? How much is a pretty face _worth_ , after all?"

"Mai…I don't understand, speak plainly."

"Am I pathetic, Mom?" Mai suddenly asked.

"Mai Ukano, you tell me where these ridiculous questions are coming from? What's _really_ on your mind?"

Mai sighed, throwing her hands up in confusion. "I want to know if it's bad—unhealthy, to love someone, to be unable to let go of them, even when you know they don't love you back? I want to know if there's something wrong with me Mom!"

Michi leaned back, sighing as she watched her daughter stare at her hands in shame. "This is about that Zuko boy isn't it?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Mom; I only have eyes for Zuko. But he doesn't want me, and I can't let go of him that easily. I think there's something wrong with me—oh, he's right, I am pathetic!"

"Oh honey, there's not a thing wrong with you. It's just our nature, us women. When we love somebody, we give them our all, and we don't give up 'til we absolutely have to. And there's nothing wrong with you—nothing at all, sweet pea."

"After it all, I'd still take him back in a heartbeat—Agni knows I would."

Michi rubbed her daughter's arm affectionately. "I know Mai."

"But that doesn't seem to matter. Not anymore, at least."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Michi asked knowingly.

"Yes, and I just can't wrap my mind 'round it Mom," Mai laughed. "Spirits, if only you knew…then I think you could understand where I'm coming from even more."

"Do I know the girl?" Michi asked, her forehead creased in thought.

"Y—no. You don't."

"Hmm…" Michi said, stroking her chin. "Well if you're comparing yourself to this girl, you quit it. Right this instant; don't entertain the thought for a moment longer."

"But she has him, and I don't. I can't just forget _that_."

"Mai, I got a good feeling that you and Zuko will end up together. Y'all are just right for one another. And one day—one day soon, Zuko is gonna look around, and realize that you've been there all along, waiting for him. That's what men respect; loyalty."

"T-t-they do?"

"Of course! It's the only thing that lasts; loyalty and respect. Zuko's a sensible young man: he'll come around, eventually?"

"Maybe I just ought to become a cloistered nun, and forget about men all together."

Michi Ukano burst out in laughter. "Darling, it aint over 'til the fat lady sings—" Michi pushed her earlobe forward, as if she were listening out for something in the distance. "Oh—nope, I don't hear her, not yet, anyhow. Even in what seems to be the most hopeless situation, there's always hope. You'll see, sweet pea." Michi leaned over, rubbing her daughters back affectionately. "You're a good girl Mai. And if Zuko doesn't come around, then he was a fool to begin with. Then you brush your hands, move on, and find your real Prince Charming. You hear? There's someone out there for everyone, honey."

* * *

"Jee, slow down, slow down…" Zuko whispered, leaning over the car seat to whisper to his chauffer.

Jee gave his young boss a sideways glance, before looking back to the road. "Sir…why are you whispering?"

Zuko shook his head. "Sorry, just—" Zuko pointed to the sprawling Sozin Estate which was just coming into view. "Wait, hold up Jee: stop the car."

"Huh? Stop the car for what? The house is right—"

"Yeah, I know, I can _see_ the house. Just," Zuko pushed up on his seat, trying to look around the landscape. "Go around the back way, or somethin'."

"The way around the pool and tennis courts?" Jee looked at the main gate which he was nearing, slowing the car down just a tad. "But, what's wrong with—"

"Jee, I know the way into my own damn house!" Zuko finally snapped, causing the mild-mannered chauffer to flinch. "Just do as I say…I want to surprise Yugoda, and if she sees me coming in the front way, it'll be ruined. Get it?"

Jee smiled, his discomfort dissipating as he smiled at Zuko's sentiment. "Oh, gotcha. Alright, let me turn this girl 'round," Jee agreed, completely turning the wheel. "I reckon Yugoda is gonna be right surprised. I'm sure she missed you somethin' fierce."

"She probably worried over me more than anything."

"Isn't that what all women do—worry?"

Zuko chuckled, pulling at his silk tie, and undid the top button to his collar.

"So how long is your Dad supposed to stay down there?"

"We were both supposed to stay until Sunday, but Father said I could come back a couple of days earlier, because the only thing left were dry political proceedings—and I thank Agni for it! I swear Jee, if dying of boredom is possible; I was at death's door."

The driver chuckled at his passenger's humor. "Should I park here, sir?" Jee asked, pulling up to the employee entrance of the estate.

"Yeah, perfect." Zuko hardly waited long enough for the car to stop moving, before he undid his seat belt and shot out of the car faster than a speeding bullet, looking over his shoulder to add: "Jee, just bring my bags in, and set them by the steps."

Zuko stopped at one of the back entrances to his home; the one which opened into the back hallway behind the kitchen. Slowly and quietly he opened the door, stepping into the empty hallway where the sounds of female laughter and chattering from the kitchen greeted him. The familiar sounds and aromas of the kitchen reminded him just how good it was to be home. Grinning from ear to ear, and nearly tiptoeing, Zuko walked against the wall, the words of the three cooks becoming louder and more distinct.

"Meng, quit your yapping, and pass me the butter, girl."

"Hold up y'all, I just got _one_ more thing to say."

Jin and Yugoda both laughed knowing that Meng never just had one thing to say at a time.

"What's it now?"

"Have y'all heard about Pema Teo?" Meng asked, clucking her tongue.

"The shaman's niece? No, what about her?"

"Poor girl; she's done been knocked up. Only a matter of time 'fore she starts showin'."

Yugoda gasped, as something clattered against the marble top counters. "What? Shut your mouth, and quit telling them lies!" Yugoda exclaimed.

"They ain't lies! It's the truth! How come y'all haven't heard? _Everyone_ knows. Pastor Barr is scrambling to have her sent off to the country."

"And how do you know all of this?" Yugoda asked.

"Y'all know I got _people_ ; I hear things through the grape vine."

"Mhmm, mhmm, what'd I tell y'all?" Jin said, joining the mix once again. "Didn't I tell you once she started hanging 'round that Koko Kyoshi this would happen?"

"You sure did…ain't that somethin'?"

"…That girl's family ain't never amounted to nothing, and never will; they just churn out trouble makers and thugs. Tough women in the wrong way."

Yugoda sucked her teeth. "Those two kids ain't that bad. It's just gossiping hens like y'all who start rumors 'bout them."

"Now ain't that a bold-faced lie? Decent folk don't go near that house, and it's 'cause Koko is a trouble maker, and her sister is a little whore—"

"Meng!" Yugoda and Jin exclaimed in unison, their voices rising an octave.

"What? Y'all were thinking it, I just said it!"

"You just need to shut your trap, talkin' 'bout things you don't know nothin' 'bout," Yugoda said, ending the conversation.

Zuko took the silence as his cue to step in, and he did so, taking a giant leap into the kitchen with wide arms. "Hey y'all! What's for dinner?"

All three of the women visibly flinched as Zuko suddenly appeared, with Jin and Meng covering their mouths as the jumped, and Yugoda resting a hand on her chest as she closed her eyes.

"Zuko? You ain't supposed to be here 'til Sunday!" Jin was the quickest to recover.

"Does your father know you're here?" Yugoda asked suspiciously once she caught her breath.

Zuko stepped in to give Yugoda a hug. "He let me come early, I thought you'd be happy to see me," he added after Yugoda wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I just thought you'd run off, or something crazy like that," Yugoda said with a laugh. She threw up her arms as she looked at Zuko. "Well, look at you then? A three piece suit?"

Zuko looked down at the black vest he was wearing underneath his jacket. "Father insisted."

"I bet you had to beat the women off with a stick, lookin' like that!" Jin laughed.

Zuko smiled at her remark. "No, I'm afraid not."

"When was the last time you shaved, though; your beard's coming in," Yugoda said disapprovingly.

Zuko laughed as he realized that the only thing Yugoda cared about at the moment was his appearance. "I will Yugoda," he said rubbing his stubbly chin.

"So, how was Gaoling? Did you meet all the hot shots? Did you meet the governor?

"I promise I'll tell you everything 'bout my trip, but I just gotta get out of these clothes first," Zuko said loosening his tie even further. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"Alright, you go on then."

Zuko nodded, waving at the three women before quickly rushing out of the kitchen, past the dining room, and through the living room into the foyer, where two maids where scrubbing the white tile clean. He stopped short, bending down a little to address the one nearest to him. "Where's Katara Kuruk?"

The maid looked at her co-worker who was a couple of feet away from her. "Girl, you know where Katara is? I only saw her at breakfast."

"I reckon she's in the washing room," the maid looked at her watch, before nodding in confirmation.

Zuko didn't wait around to thank the maids, before taking a running start in the opposite direction, only to lose his footing against the slick tile, throwing him backward. He was able to grab onto the railing of the stairs, only falling a little before the support saved him.

The two maids quickly stood, reaching out their wet hands towards their clumsy boss, stepping towards him. "Mr. Zuko, sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Zuko said laughing at himself. "Don't worry about me, continue working; you're doing a great job, ladies." Zuko pushed himself off of the banister, taking more care the second time around. He kept his footsteps light as he walked down the hallway to the laundry room which was at the very end. First, he heard the hum of the washing machines going, and then he heard Katara's singing which immediately caused him to smile. He peeked past the open door to find Katara's back to him, folding clothes and setting them on the high wooden table. Her hair was up in a ponytail, which swayed side to side as she tapped her feet to the beat of the smooth and soulful song.

"There ain't no kneeling in that land where I'm bound. I'm gonna walk, the streets of glory on that great day in the morning…" Katara stopped singing, and began to hum the tune instead.

For once, Zuko was thankful that the washing machines were so noisy, and they masked whatever sound his footsteps may have created against the tiled floor. He held his breath as he stood a couple of feet behind Katara, before quickly extending his arms, and covering her eyes with his large hands.

Katara's immediate response was to gasp, as she dropped the shirt she was folding. "Wait…" She whispered, as her hands rose to rest atop of Zuko's, silently feeling them until she stopped at his knuckles. She laughed, her head tilting slightly backward. "Zuko!"

Zuko quickly dropped his hands to his side, smiling at Katara whose eyes were wide and bright with surprise. Before he was able to actually speak and properly greet her, Katara had nearly knocked the wind out of him, leaping forward and taking him hostage in a tight hug.

"Zuko! You're home early!" She exclaimed in disbelief, standing on her toes to give him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zuko played with one of the curls which had fallen out of Katara's ponytail, their faces so close that their noses touched. "A week away from you was too long."

"I missed you so much, you have no idea. I got your letter, and I nearly cried," Katara admitted into Zuko's chest.

Zuko slightly pulled away, keeping his hands on her hips. "Katara, you knew I was coming back."

"I know. It's just not the same without you here."

"Well, I'm back now," Zuko said looking at Katara's eyes, before his own diverted momentarily southward.

"Zuko…"

"Hmm?" Zuko asked, his eyes slowly moving back up to meet Katara's.

Katara quickly looked down at her dress, only to find that the top button was undone. "Oh, c'mon Zuko!" She squealed, pushing him off, and turning around.

Zuko laughed at Katara's reaction. "Sorry Katara," he said moving behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist so they rested on her stomach.

"You didn't have to make it so obvious," Katara said, resting her hands atop of Zuko's.

Zuko kissed her neck with a smile. "You're just too perfect Katara, can you blame me?"

"So you keep telling me…" Katara quickly spun around to face Zuko, as she felt his hands moving from her waist. "Zuko, you just can't help yourself today, can you?" Katara asked with a chuckle, playfully pushing his hands away.

Zuko answered with a rueful grin. "You see what you do to me? I told you: a week was too long."

Katara giggled, as she took a step away from Zuko. "So that's it then? You're not gonna tell me anything 'bout your trip?"

Zuko sighed. "I went, I saw, I left. Alright—"

"Zuko!" Katara put a hand on her hip, silently prompting Zuko to go on.

Zuko chuckled at the gesture, throwing his hands up as he chuckled. "There's literally _nothing_ to tell! I went to lots of dinner parties, talked to politicians who all looked the same. I chummed it up with their wives and their daughters—"

Katara raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, did you now?"

Zuko shrugged. "That's it. I made it out alive…hardly. I hope your week was more exciting than mine."

Katara sighed, as she moved over the pile of clothes which were on the table, pushing herself up to sit, letting her legs dangle over the side. "That's a way to put it," Katara said, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh oh…that doesn't sound too good…" Zuko said, he too pushing himself up onto the table.

Katara looked directly at Zuko as she spoke. "I swear I'm not pulling your leg, and all of this is true," Katara began with a caveat.

"Just spit out Katara."

Katara took a deep breath, shaking her head before she was able to begin. "So, not only is Sokka not back home yet—he has a girlfriend."

"Okay…so…?" Zuko paused, before quickly asking: "What, is she Fire Nation, or something?"

"Ha! No; I think it's safe to say that'd never _ever_ happen."

"We both know better than to assume something like that…"

"No, she's colored, alright. She's beautiful—gorgeous even: tall, curvy, light eyes and long lashes, auburn hair—"

"You make this sound like a bad thing!" Zuko said with a laugh.

"Anyhow, I finally found out where Sokka was staying; with some person named 'Suki' Kyoshi. Of course, I assumed that Sokka shacked up with a couple of his buddies from work, or from high school, but imagine my surprise, Zuko, when I find out that he's staying with his 'friend' whose name is Suki is female!"

All remnants of Zuko's smile quickly died. "Oh…"

"Sokka is living with his girlfriend, eating her food, sleeping in her bed—" Katara paused, as she felt herself becoming hot. "Sick. That's the only word for it, Zuko. I couldn't get out of that house fast enough. Sokka has some nerve to claim that I'm running 'round, off shaming the family: well he's doing a pretty good job of it too!"

"Well, is the house nice, at least?"

Katara sharply turned to Zuko, her bright blue eyes narrowing to a glare. "Did you _really_ just ask that?"

Zuko dropped Katara's hand, holding his own up in defense. "Sorry: wrong question, wrong time. Right—has he been staying there the entire time?"

"I guess so; I don't know where else he'd go. Get this: he's been seeing Suki for the past four months, and this is the first time I've _ever_ even heard her name."

"I guess it's true: that life is a comedy," Zuko said with a chuckle, resting his hand on Katara's thigh.

"Zuko, I don't see _anything_ 'funny' 'bout any of this," Katara said through gritted teeth. "Are you just trying to get me upset, right now?"

"I mean, just think 'bout it: you and he are both in love, and hiding their 'other'. It's like—everything comes full circle, you know?"

Katara didn't acknowledge the observation, as she just looked at Zuko.

"But you're upset, I know it. So I'll go on and shut up now…"

"Upset is not even the _beginning_ , Zuko!" Katara stopped as she realized she was yelling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm just really wound up. Sokka and I had it out good, and he tried to blackmail me. My own brother tried to threaten me into silence, I never would of thought…He had the nerve to tell me that I can't tell Dad 'bout him and Suki, 'cause if I do, he'll 'sing like a sparrowkeet' about you and me."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "He'd do that?"

"I don't know…I'd like to think that he wouldn't…but he hasn't been himself lately. I don't know what's happening to him…maybe it's that girl. And to make things worse, her sister Koko lives there too. It' a house of debauchery, I tell you."

Zuko sat up straight, his ears perking up as he heard the name 'Koko' for the second time that day. "You said their last name was Kyoshi?"

Katara could see the wheels of Zuko's mind turning on something. "Yeah…why?"

Zuko smiled, rubbing Katara's thigh in assurance. "No reason, just wondering."

Katara watched Zuko for another moment, before turning. "I'm worried about him, Zuko."

"Don't be. I'm sure he'll come back to the straight and narrow, you've just got to be patient."

"I think I'm running out of the stuff," Katara admitted.

* * *

Azula splashed another handful of cold water onto her face, as she watched the translucent liquid swirl down the drain of the white ceramic sink in the first floor bathroom. She took a deep breath, placing her hands on either side of the oval sink, breathing deep and rhythmically. Slowly, she raised her head, looking upon her reflection in the spotless mirror, which seemed to mock her.

Though she was pale to begin with, her skin looked clammy today, even verging on dull and gray; the sleepless nights were finally catching up with her. Between studying for exams and worrying about: Mai, Zuko, Katara, _and_ Aang; she now had deep purple bags to show for her trouble. She ran a hand through her slightly straight hair which fell limp down her back.

"This is what happens when you're worrying 'bout everyone else but yourself," she muttered, looking at her wrist, where a single black hair tie rested. Azula separated her long hair into three thick sections, weaving them together until a braid formed falling onto her shoulder blade.

Azula took another look at herself in the mirror, only realizing that there was a red stain on her yellow top, no doubt from lunch. She sighed heavily, grumbling as she opened the door, and continuing until she got to the washroom, where she heard laughing and giggling from the other side. Azula stopped short, listening for a moment, before her head tilted to the side in confusion as she heard Zuko's deep rolling laughter. When did he get back?

When Azula finally opened the door, she did so quickly, stepping into the room as soon as the door had opened wide enough. Zuko and Katara sat next to each other, atop of the wooden table, with their legs dangling over the side, smiling and laughing with one another. Bu as soon as they saw Azula they both quieted, sitting up straight, and scooting away from each other.

"You're home." Azula said, after the two lovebirds had put distance between themselves.

Zuko looked at Katara, then to his sister. "Hey Azula; Dad let me come home early."

Azula stayed by the door, analyzing the two for a moment. There was no smeared lipstick, lopsided or inside out clothing, the room was in order…they had just been talking? The pair continued to perplex her to even greater levels day by day. "Well don't let my presence disturb y'all. Go on, and get back to…whatever you were doing," Azula said with the wave of her hand.

Zuko and Katara both hopped off of the table, as Azula walked to the basket next to the washing machine which had dry clothes.

"I was just telling Katara 'bout my trip to Gaoling," Zuko explained.

Azula hovered over the basket, before turning her head to look at her brother with a weak smile. "Oh, I'm sure you were."

"Are you looking for something, Azula? I can help you," Katara offered from behind Zuko.

"Nope, don't worry. I found it," Azula said pulling out a blouse from the basket. Azula smiled again. "I'll talk to y'all later, I've gotta go study." Azula made her way to leave the room, as she heard Zuko whisper to Katara.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Within moments, Azula could feel Zuko beside her, making equal stride. "So, talking 'bout Gaoling, huh?" Azula asked, looking down at her crisp and clean shirt.

"Yeah, Katara was curious, she's never been there," Zuko said with a smile.

"Sure sounded like a lot of laughing and giggling to be talking 'bout a boring business trip."

"Ah, you know how Katara is," Zuko explained with a shrug. "She finds joy in everything."

"It seems she finds joy in you especially, these days."

Zuko shrugged. "What can I say? I'm irresistible!"

Azula nodded. "I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure," Azula said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean."

Azula patted her brother's back. "It seems you've lost some of your charm, dear brother. I can't remember the last time I saw you with a girl—what, it's been seven months now?"

Zuko's lip curled. "You've been keeping track?"

"I was worried. I was so used to seeing a different gal on your arm every week."

"I was never that bad," Zuko muttered.

"Do you have any plans for becoming a sage, I should know about?"

Zuko snorted, as he and his sister began to walk together again. "No, I've just—I'm tired of chasing girls. That routine gets tired after a while."

Azula looked at Zuko for a moment, before she took the first step of the winding stair case. "Those are some big words. Where's the real Zuko, and what'd you do with him?" Azula genuinely laughed.

Zuko shrugged. "Hey, I've gotta grow up sometime."

Azula threw her clean blouse over her shoulder. "Good for you, Zuko. This change in you—I think I like it."


	31. Chapter 31

_This is one of my favourite chapters to write and sets up the amazing chapter that will be next! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Ah, damn it," Zuko hissed as his brown loafers stepped directly into a mud puddle which had formed in a bald patch of grass. He clutched his umbrella tighter and pulled it closer to his head, as he marveled at five-tiered pagoda of the Fire Sages Capital Temple with ornate carvings in red and gold, strong and sturdy.

Zuko pulled his foot out of the mud, shaking his leg in a futile attempt to clean his now ruined shoe. "Great, that's just—" he bent over slightly to get a better look at his sopping foot, before swallowing another mouthful of curses and walking unevenly in his drenched footwear. Slowly and uncomfortably he approached the entrance which was in the centre of the temple: a large and daunting door fitting with the rest of the extravagant exterior.

Zuko closed his umbrella the moment he walked onto the porch, raising his fist to knock on the wooden door before he took pause, his hand dropping coldly to his side. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all. I know Great Fire Sage Shyu would help me…but maybe I should wait a little, I'm in no rush, anyhow…well, actually—no matter._ Zuko self-consciously took a step back. _Yeah, I'll come back next week, for sure…or maybe next month, or—_

"Good evening sir?" A sage opened the door, giving Zuko a quizzical look, before looking over his shoulder and towards the swamped church yard. "Oh my, it's really coming down, isn't it?" He raised his voice a little to be heard over the noise of the storm.

Zuko looked behind him nervously, not bother to wipe his dripping face as he turned back to the sage who didn't appear to be much older than himself. "Yup: very unusual," Zuko said with a nervous grimace.

After a pregnant pause, the sage cleared his throat, tilting his head. "Do you have an emergency of some sort? Or are you looking for a bed for the night—"

Zuko held out his hand to stop the sage. "No, no. No one's dying and I'm not homeless." Zuko paused as his ear caught the joyous sounds of laughing and talking further into the illuminated temple, and he noticed that the sage had a cloth napkin tucked into his black shirt. "I came to see Great Fire Sage Shyu—if he's available, it's sort of important," Zuko rushed out.

"We were just eating—"

"Oh, sorry to be a bother. I'll come back another day then, I guess," Zuko said a little dejectedly, though he had hardly talked himself out of fleeing only a minute earlier.

The young sage waved his hand in dismissal, giving Zuko a reassuring smile. "Nonsense: I'm sure Fire Sage Shyu will be more than happy to see you. Please, come in out of the cold rain," the sage said waving his hand.

Zuko nodded happily, resting his closed umbrella to the side of the door, kicking his wet and muddy shoes off and setting them next to the umbrella. He pointed at his wet socks which had caught the sage's attention. "Sorry, I uhh…stepped in a puddle of mud.

The sage shrugged, opening the door wider for Zuko to come in. "I'm Sage Kaja, by the way," the young sage extended his hand for a shake, which Zuko readily gave. There was another pause before he asked: "And you are…"

"Oh, sorry, I'm—I'm all over the place," Zuko said with a sigh, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Well it's nice to meet you 'all over the place'," the sage joked.

"Forgive me: I'm Zuko Sozin, an old friend of Fire Sage Shyu's." Zuko evaluated the standard response given when people found out that he was a Sozin. Usually the eye brows shot up, the eyes widened, and then that was usually followed by a slight awe-struck step backward. But this sage was disappointing; he was unfazed.

"Well Mr. Sozin, I can't say I haven't heard your name before—Fire Sage Shyu talks about you often."

"…Really?"

"He'll be so delighted to see you. I'll go fetch him."

The young sage turn and disappeared, leaving Zuko alone in the small foyer, taking in the familiar surroundings for the first time in three years; not much had changed in the past three years.

"Zuko? Zuko— is that really you?"

Zuko looked to his left where he could hear Fire Sage Shyu's rich voice, but couldn't yet see his tan illuminated face. When the sage finally did appear, Zuko couldn't help but smile just as broadly. Like the temple, the Great Sage hadn't changed all too much either; he was wearing his typical thick robes and his jet white hair was combed a little differently. "Hey, Fire Sage Shyu!" Zuko was surprised to hear the level of excitement in his own voice.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? I thought my ears were playing tricks on me when Sage Kaja said you were here."

Zuko smiled, looking down quickly at his wrist watch. "Sorry 'bout the time, and all: I tried to get off of work as soon as I could, but I know you're busy with the temple in the day."

"No need to apologize, I'm just glad to see you," her assured Zuko, giving him a hearty pat on the back.

Zuko nodded, noticing speckles of gray emerge at Father's full hair line. "It's been long, I know," Zuko said bowing his head for a moment.

"You're here now, that's what matters." Father paused, stepping back as he took a better look at Zuko. "You look so well, Zuko— very healthy…"

"I haven't touched a drink in a long while, if that's what you mean."

Fire Sage Shyu smiled even wider, if at all physically possible. "I haven't forgotten about you, you know. You've been in my prayers all these years, and I knew you could do it. I just _knew_ it. I'm so glad!"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Actually Fire Sage Shyu…there was a pretty bad incident about two weeks ago—but that's been it, I swear it. I don't have to get drunk any more to deal with things, you know?"

"You've always been a fighter; a rough patch was all that was. So is that why you're here; for guidance?" Shyu asked rubbing his large hands together. "I would love to catch up, I'm sure a lot has happened in these few years."

"Fire Sage Shyu," Zuko began, the words somber and thick. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Fire Sage Shyu's brows came together in appraisal. "You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"Not really—" Zuko cut off his answer as another sage who lived in the temple nodded at them, before walking up the steps. Zuko cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Can we go to your office?" He nearly whispered.

"Of course." The sage turned quickly, leading Zuko to his large office to the back of the temple in silence. Flicking on the lights to the room, he motioned towards the couch up against the wall. "Make yourself comfortable."

Zuko took off his jacket before sitting, watching Fire Sage Shyu walk to his desk where a pitcher of water sat, and he poured a tall glass.

"You want one?" Sage held up a red carton of cigarettes, shaking it around.

"Nah Fire Sage Shyu: I quit, actually."

"Really? Whoever said things never change?" He asked himself with a hearty chuckle. "Take this," he said handing the glass of water to Zuko, whose hands were slightly shaking. Father sat in the oversized seat across from Zuko, pausing to light his own cigarette with a flick of his fingers. "So I take it that you didn't come for small talk. That's good; chitter-chatter is a waste of time."

Zuko abruptly set his glass on the coffee table in front of him, opening his hands. "Shit, I think I'll take that smoke, actually."

Fire Sage Shyu laughed tossing the carton and lighter in Zuko's direction. "It's very strange to see you nervous, Zuko."

"I don't do 'nervous'; not usually," Zuko said with the cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth. Zuko snapped his fingers and lit the cigarette with precision. Zuko closed his eyes as he took a deep drag, waiting a moment to exhale. He spoke with his golden eyes still closed. "Have you ever had that crushing moment when you realize that you don't have all the answers? That you may be in way over your head?"

"I know the feeling."

"What's that crap saying people use all the time?" Zuko asked opening his eyes. "'Anything that's worth it takes effort—or something like that?' Well, I'm starting to think that it's not such a load of crap anymore."

"How long are you going to speak in riddles, Zuko?"

Zuko took a deep breath, taking a drink of his water, before bending over to flick some she's into the ash tray. "I met a girl, Fire Sage Shyu."

The sage grinned, crossing his legs. "Not to be rude, but that's not exactly breaking news coming from you."

"No, I mean I met a _good_ girl, Fire Sage Shyu. I know it's been a while since I've shown my face 'round here, and I'm sorry, but I'm not the same guy I was three years ago. I'm not a skirt-chaser: my skirt chasing days are over!" Zuko said triumphantly. "I got rid of all of those 'friends', the ones who I always got in trouble with."

"Good."

"I would be a happy man if I never stepped foot into a fraternity party again, and I can't remember the last time I… _you know_."

Fire Sage Shyu grinned. "This is all such good news Zuko. And what? These changes are because of this new 'good girl'?"

"Honest to Agni, I don't even know how all of this happened," Zuko said leaning back. "I went out to a diner one day, and I met her. But our first meeting wasn't exactly romantic or anything; I was a total ass to her. Then she kept popping up in my life, until one day…" Zuko paused as he looked back on the memory with fondness. "I saw her, and I couldn't believe I hadn't realized how beautiful she was—I guess that's when it all started. Shallow, I know; but hey, we are talking about _me_ here. Everyone has to start somewhere."

"And this beautiful good girl, does she have a name."

"It's Katara."

"Katara, huh? That's a name you sure don't hear every day. And you met her at a diner?" Father asked with obvious confusion.

Zuko took a drag of his cigarette, pushing his damp bangs off of his forehead. "She was a waitress. I met her at a diner, where she waited on my table."

"…Did you say a waitress?" Father asked, lowering his tone.

Zuko mutely shook his head. "You may want to buckle your seat belt for the rest of this, Fire Sage Shyu."

The sage dismissively waved his pale hand. "I've heard it _all_ , trust me."

"Katara works for me now: as a maid at our house."

The sage's head turned, and his eyes narrowed as he gave Zuko to recant his statement as a joke. "…Pardon? A maid: as in someone who cooks and cleans?"

"And she's a water bender," Zuko rushed out quickly. "I'm head over heels in love with Katara Kuruk, and she's a colored maid! There: I said it; it's out. Now you know. Phew." Zuko leaned back into his chair, biting down on his lower lip as he waited for a reaction.

Fire Sage Shyu leaned over to put out his cigarette, letting out a deep sigh as he did so. "Oh boy…I sure don't hear that one every day." He reclined fully into his chair, rubbing his small dark eyes, bowing his head. "That's a lot to take in. Zuko, you've pulled some crazy stunts in your day…but…a colored girl? That's a little drastic, even for you."

"You don't have to tell me twice. And before you ask: yes. This is the real deal. I'm not one of those guys who just picks up foreign girls to toss them out—I'd never even looked at a foreign girl twice before Katara. But no matter how unconventional it is, it still _is_."

"How long has this gone on for?"

"Since the beginning of summer."

"Since this summer?" Fire Sage Shyu asked in disbelief. "That's quite some time. So this really isn't a fling, then?"

"No sir, it's not. I think I'd know, seen as I am the master of quick flings."

Fire Sage Shyu chuckled. "I take it I'm one of the few who knows 'bout this secret, then."

"Well…Aang does—"

"Of course."

"—and Yugoda ."

"Ahh, Yugoda . I think of her quite often," Fire Sage Shyu said with a small smile.

"And Katara's brother; he knows too. Only three people, well I guess you make four."

"Hmm…" Fire Sage Shyu murmured, now stroking his chin. "Do you think that's very prudent? Having all these people know such a thing?"

"We didn't exactly tell Yugoda and Sokka: it's a long story, trust me. But I'm not worried 'bout Aang. But I did tell you I was in over my head, remember?"

"Indeed, you did," Fire Sage Shyu rubbed his cheeks, where a white beard was full grown. But Zuko: whether they're colored or not, girls _will_ try and take advantage of you and your massive wealth; especially if they're of little means themselves. I hate to say it, really I do, but we live in a world where people willingly take advantage of others for their own gain."

"Katara doesn't give a damn about money. She'd love me even if I was as poor as her. That's the kind of gal she is, Fire Sage Shyu. She's the only person whose ever loved me for me. It sound's crazy, doesn't it?"

"Hmm…" Shyu mumbled thoughtfully, still stroking his cheek.

"But Aang has been by my side throughout this entire thing, but even he can't help me with what I'm about to ask of you."

"What makes you so sure that I can help—with whatever you keep alluding to?"

"Well for one, you're not a racist. I can't say that 'bout most people I know, so already my list is pretty short. I mean: you have foreigners in your temple community and sanctuary, and most people in this town can't boast that…not that they'd _want_ to."

"People tend to forget, or refuse to acknowledge, that foreigners were made in the image and likeness of the Spirits too."

Zuko smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Fire Sage Shyu, if everything is going to be alright—with me and Katara—the only person who can help me is _you_. And you have that entire penitent confidentiality thing too, right? You can't tell anyone about this, right?"

"If I'm your confessor, sure, but you haven't confessed anything yet, Zuko."

"That's all I need to hear, Fire Sage Shyu."

Shyu tilted his head, grinning. "Am I going to regret this arrangement?"

Zuko just silently smiled as he lifted off of the couch slightly, taking a few pieces of paper out of his back pocket. "Fire Sage Shyu, I'm going to owe you _big_ time."

* * *

Hakoda tilted backward into his chair with a content sigh, rubbing the small paunch of his stomach which had developed over the years. "Katara, that hit the spot!"

Katara, still eating her own food, looked up at her smiling father. "You always say that."

"But it's always true." Hakoda took a sip of his coffee. "So, you got any plans today, baby? It's warming up nicely outside."

"Did you forget? I was spending the day with a friend from work. We may go catch a movie or something, then go back to her house," Katara made a conscious effort to try and sound casual.

"That's fine by me; better than sitting in an empty house all day. Anyhow, it's good that you're makin' all these new friends. I know that after Sangok's sister moved to Senlin Village, and Haru to Ba Sing Se, that it was tough on you; being alone and all."

"Don't worry 'bout me Dad, I was—am fine. I really get along with the girls at work; they're all great," Katara stuffed her mouth with food, hoping that if it was full, then her father would stop talking.

Hakoda stood, taking his empty plate with him to the sink. "Now you just need to meet a nice young fella, and everything will be peachy."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Dad…not this _again_ …"

Hakoda held up his hands in defense. "I'm just sayin' it'd be nice if you brought a good respectable fella home, that's all." Hakoda leaned in, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I've gotta go to work now, baby. You have fun though, okay?"

Katara nodded, giving her father a kiss in return. "I love you Dad. Don't forget your lunch; it's next to the toaster."

Hakoda smiled. "I never have any problems with you Katara; you're the best daughter a fella could ask for."

Katara silently took a drink from her orange juice. "Hurry, or you'll miss the bus."

* * *

The words of the professor at the front of the room began to run together, and the darkness of the projector-lit room made Azula even more uneasy. She didn't realize that she was tapping her pencil against the textbook on her desk, and tapping her feet until Mai leaned over from her left.

"Would you quit that tappin'!" Mai hissed in a whisper. "You're making a ruckus over there."

Azula rolled her eyes, though she stopped her jittery movement. "Sorry, Mai," she apologized half-heartedly. Stretching her arms behind her, Azula turned in her seat, looking directly at the empty desk which was next to Aang's. She didn't realize she was scowling, until her eyes met Aang's who had a glare on his face as well.

"Turn around," he whispered, twirling his index finger in a circle.

Azula scoffed, promptly turning to face forward, and laying back into her desk with a thud. She folded her arms over her chest, before realizing that the professor kept glancing unhappily in her direction. She looked over to Mai, asking: "What page?"

"Two hundred and seven."

Azula sighed, flipping a couple of pages over, only to find charts and business equations which made no sense. Well, that's why she was there on a Saturday afternoon.

"Alright class, let's take a thirty minute break. If you have lunches, it may behoove you to eat them now," the professor declared, turning on the lights to the auditorium.

Azula didn't have to be told twice: she nearly shot up, picking up her purse and lunch, about to take a step into the aisle, before she felt Mai's small cold hand on her bare arm.

"Wait up for me, will ya?"

Azula's attention was taken by Aang rushing past her and out of the room. "Sure."

Mai too picked up her things, walking in lock step with Azula out of the room, and into the noisy halls. "Where's Zuko? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

Azula sped up, doing her best to keep her eyes locked on Aang, who was weaving through the mass of students in a blur. "He was supposed to be…"

Mai moved up a little, leaning over to look at Azula's face. "Are you okay? You don't look too hot…"

"I'm fine," Azula snapped, her words having more bite to them than she intended.

Mai physically flinched at Azula's harshness. "Alright…" she trailed off uneasily. "Look! There's Aki and Kimiko; I have to talk to them about something. I'll catch up with you later."

Azula hardly had enough time to nod, before Mai had spun around, flying in the opposite direction. Azula stopped, turning to see her smiling and waving in Kimiko and Aki's direction, and by time Azula had turned back around, she had lost sight of Aang. She walked through the exit which was nearest to her, before stopping short to pan the filling courtyard.

"Hey, watch it!" a female student growled as she ran into Azula's back, before nudging her off.

Azula ignored the girl, as he eyes continued to scan the courtyard before she finally spotted Aang who was sitting against a tree with a book in his lap and vegetable sandwich in hand. "Hey Aang. Mind if I join you?" She asked sweetly, feigning a warm smile.

Aang took a bite of his sandwich, looking up from his book momentarily, before looking back down to his lap, disregarding Azula's unwanted presence.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat an old friend, is it Aang?" Azula asked clucking her tongue, as she took the liberty to sit on the grass, crossing her legs. "Or do you like to go by 'Mushi' instead? Look at that: I don't even know what to call you these days…" Azula almost flinched as Aang closed his book with a loud "snap", raising a scowl.

"What do you want, Azula? This is the second time you've brought up this thing with the Royal Northern Water Tribe Academy for Girls —so is there something you'd like to get off of your chest?"

Azula's jaw clenched. "You have really got some nerve…you went into _my_ room, went through _my_ things, and then pretended to be _my_ secretary, and you're the one catching an attitude. The sad thing is that I don't think you really know what you've done! Do you?"

"I'm looking out for Zuko like I always have."

"Looking out for him? And how's that?"

"He and Katara want to be together, and you're the only thing standing in the way."

Azula genuinely laughed, pointing to her chest. "I'm the _only_ thing standing in the way? Your warped optimistic view of reality is much worse than I thought." Azula's head tilted slightly, as her forehead creased in thought. "You really are delusional, aren't you? You actually believe everything you're saying? Oh my goodness, and I'm the crazy one!" Azula laughed, clapping her pale hands together in merriment. "Aang, you're more of a fool than I thought! _You_ think you're going around fixing things; saving people? Well I hope you're glad to know that you have successfully thrown away all of Katara's hopes of ever going to healer school. Give yourself a nice pat on the back for that one."

"No I didn't. She's smart; she'll get in somewhere else: the right way."

"Somewhere else like _where_?" Azula asked with a sharp laugh. "Uhmm, in case you haven't noticed Aang: there isn't exactly a wide array of colored colleges giving out healing degrees in the near vicinity. And even if there were, there is _no_ way in hell Katara could _ever_ afford a college education. She can hardly pay the rent and bills for her matchbox of a house as it is."

Aang took another bite from his sandwich, speaking from the side of his mouth. "Are we done here? I was actually enjoying myself before you came."

Azula rolled her eyes. "I actually came to see where Zuko was."

"He lives at your house, not mine."

Azula flipped her hair off of her shoulders, her eyes diverting to the dark clouds in the distance which were rolling in. "You know he's going to flunk these exams, right? And most likely this entire course…and possibly some others."

"You sound so distraught about it," Aang said with disgust. "I told him there was an important review session today, and I guess he decided not to show up. Unlike you, I decided to respect his free will."

"His free will to fail out of his senior year of college?"

"Well, I guess he's got a little safety net called "Sozin Real Estate", doesn't he?"

Azula scoffed. "I bet he's off somewhere with his little maid."

"Wow, you mean you don't know where he is already? It looks like you have some catching up to do. You'll have fun with that, I'm sure." Why don't you go ask him yourself?" With those last words Aang took the last bite of his sandwich, picked up his paper lunch bag and book, and walked past the ever-glaring Azula.

* * *

"For goodness sake," Zuko groaned, reaching over to turn the volume dial on the radio all the way to the left. "They play that song way too much. I ought to write a letter, or something."

Katara looked at the car radio silently, then turned back to her window, where she continued to watch the thick rain drops slide down.

"You're awfully quiet today. What are you thinking 'bout, Katara?"

"Nothing really. Just how much I like the rain, I guess." Katara said quietly, her blue eyes fixated on the wet and gray landscape.

Zuko watched Katara for a few moments, her expression remaining stoic and unflinching. He turned back to the road, tapping against the leather-bound steering wheel. "Just wait, you're going to love this place Katara. I've only been there once…" Zuko's voice trailed off as he turned his head to look at Katara, only to find her silently wiping at her eyes. "Katara?"

Katara looked up at Zuko with a small smile, then back out the passenger window. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," she said with a laugh, throwing up her hands. "It's nothing, I promise."

"You're crying: you hardly cry. That isn't _nothing_."

Katara remained silent, listening to the rain pelt against the car.

"Alright, I'm pulling over."

"No, don't stop the car! I said I'm fine, I don't want to be late, and ruin everything. You planned—"

"It doesn't matter what time we get there," Zuko assured her, as he pulled off of the one-lane road, moving into gravel and then dirt, where he promptly parked and killed the engine. Zuko physically shifted in his seat so his entire body could face Katara, whose eyes were now dry, albeit a little pink. "What's up, Katara? Are you not up for the trip? We can go back."

"No it's not that."

"Well, what is it then? 'Cause one minute you're looking out the window, and the next I'm pulling over 'cause you're crying."

"I didn't want to bring it up earlier and upset you. I know you've been looking forward to today: 'Katara and Zuko' time, you called it," Katara said with a little laugh.

"Forget the plans," Zuko said quickly and with a shrug. "Plans change all the time."

Katara looked up at Zuko's golden eyes which were so gentle and caring, and she couldn't resist withholding information from him any longer. "I'm going to sound so silly," she said with an embarrassed sigh. " Sokka came home today."

Zuko's head tilted to the side in obvious confusion. "But those weren't tears of joy…"

Katara sniffled, hating the sound. "Dad had only been gone for work 'bout thirty minutes before Sokka came in; he still has his keys. He only came by to get the rest of his things, to take them on over to…" Katara paused, taking a deep breath, "Suki's house. That's it: he's not coming back. He's finally through with us, and it's all my fault, I—" Katara looked up towards the roof of the car, to detract more tears from escaping. "That's it, it's just been bothering me. The house isn't the same without him, Zuko. And not to mention we were hardly getting by with the three of us, and now that it's only Dad's paycheck and my own—I don't know what we'll do!"

Zuko opened his arms, inviting Katara for a hug. She gladly accepted, resting her head against his chest as she was held tightly. "Katara, okay, okay, it's okay," he said rubbing her back. "Don't blame yourself. I hate to see you cry. Look, don't worry about anything. If it's the money, I can help you out with that; don't fret over a single thing, okay?"

"It's not just the money, Zuko."

"Well, I can't help with the other thing. He'll come around, listen: you've just gotta be away for a while before you realize where your real home is. All hope isn't lost, Katara. He's not a lost cause!" Zuko assured her, rubbing her back gently. "And don't blame yourself, okay? This isn't your fault, not at all."

"And I didn't make things any better by yelling at him the other day 'bout his new girlfriend. Now he doesn't even want to _look_ at me Zuko! My own brother thinks I'm disgusting."

Zuko could feel Katara's tears begin to moisten his shoulder as he rubbed her back again. "You did the right thing, Katara. It was all you could do; you're only human, remember?"

time. "Sorry, I'm a bit of an emotional wreck, I didn't mean to break down like that. You were just so excited 'bout today, and I didn't want to take the wind out of your sails."

Zuko rubbed Katara's thigh affectionately. "You don't have to worry about that, okay? I just want to make sure you're alright."

Katara flung her wet hands into her lap, as she nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I'm fine, I promise; I guess I just needed to let that out," Katara said with a weak smile.

Zuko looked straight ahead through the windshield, noticing the trees at the side of the road swaying in the wind, as he turned the keys in the ignition to start the engine once again, easing on the gas, checking the mirrors before getting back onto the road. "Just remember Katara that it was his decision. He's decided to live his life, and you've got to live your own."

Katara took a deep breath. "I know, I just wish that—" Katara's words were cut off as the car lurched forward suddenly, throwing her and Zuko forward just far enough before their seatbelts caught them, snapping them backward towards their headrests in a sharp and swift motion. "What just happened?" Katara asked, looking around the car which was now moving softly again.

Zuko's eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked at his leather-bound steering wheel. "Sorry Katara, I guess I…" Zuko looked down at his feet, "I must've hit something?"

Katara held on to her seatbelt, catching her breath. "You gave me a fright there! I thought we had hit a critter."

Zuko looked in his mirror, just to make sure he hadn't. "Nope, we're all clear. Sorry 'bout that, though."

Katara waved her hand. "I'm still alive."

Zuko looked back forwards, not wanting to keep his eyes off of the slick road for too long. The rain was getting harder, clouding his vision even further, until he turned his windshield wipers to the highest level. "What's up with all of the rain, lately?"

"We have been in drought, we should be thankful. Whoa! Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, tapping his shoulder furiously. "Did you see that bolt of lightning?"

"Yup, I did. Agni must be really angry up there. I wonder what I did this time…"

Katara grinned, as she reached to pull her hair up into a pony tail. She put her hair tie between her teeth, as she gathered up all of her curls.

"I like your hair that length. It really goes—" Zuko's mouth immediately shut as his car lurched forward again, this time not as much, and the recovery was quick.

"Zuko…what's going on?" She whispered.

Zuko ignored her question, as he momentarily looked down at his feet on the gas pedal, and the speedometer. "C'mon…" he murmured, pumping the gas pedal, but the speedometer wouldn't move past 40mph. "Ah…c'mon!" He slammed down on the wheel, before furiously turning it all the way to the right, pulling off to the side of the road once again, the car loudly vibrating against the gravel the entire way.

"Oh my goodness, that doesn't sound good…"

"Yeah, Katara, it's not," Zuko said with furrowed eyebrows. "Working cars don't rattle like that." He swiftly set the car into park before fully reclining in his seat, closing his eyes. He opened them momentarily to look at his silver wristwatch. "Damn it."

Katara watched Zuko close his eyes again, and she was almost afraid to speak. "Zuko…what are you doing?" She whispered, just as his eyes fluttered open.

"I'm thinking." Silently, Zuko turned to pick up his leather jacket which was on the backseat. "Give me a minute: I have to go look under the hood, and see if I can fix whatever's going on."

"Zuko, you'll get soaked!"

Zuko shrugged his jacked on. "Either I go look under the hood and get a little wet, or we can spend the night in the car." Zuko waited for a response from Katara for about five seconds before adding: "I thought so. We'll be back on the road in no time, okay?"

"I hope it's nothing terrible." Katara watched Zuko silently exit the car, and walk around the back to the trunk. He came back into full view a few moments later; one hand holding his jacket over his head, and the other holding a small red tool box which he promptly set next to his feet by the gravel. He opened the hood of the small red car, and grinned rubbing his hands together, before his head disappeared from clear view.

"What's he doing with a tool box in the back of his car?" Katara asked herself out loud. She looked around to take in her surroundings, but there wasn't much to observe. They had been on the road for about an hour, and were apparently within thirty minutes of their destination. But until then, they had been driving on a desolate one lane road, which had just let them out of a small town. A sudden bolt of light-purple lightning in the distance broke Katara's train of thought.

"Ah, Jeez…"

Katara looked up at the propped up hood, listening to Zuko grumbling and muttering to himself, surrounded by the faint clinking sounds of his tools against the car.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Katara only blinked, as she continued to listen to Zuko talk—yell to himself.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Katara's ears strained, as she heard the faint noise of a tool hit the ground, only to be followed with Zuko's kicking of the front wheel.

"Come…on…you piece…of shit!" Zuko roared in rage, giving his tires full blows with his feet. "Of all the times," Zuko paused momentarily only to catch a breath so he could continue with even more fervor.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed from the inside of the car. She quickly opened her passenger door, holding her jacket atop of her head as a reflex. "Spirits! Quit it Zuko, you're acting like an animal!"

Zuko stopped mid-kick at Katara's words, his chest heaving and face red as he took a step away from his car. "This is just great!" He said with a laugh.

Katara dried to push the hair out of her face in vain, only to have the wind blow it back out of place. "I'm sure kicking the car isn't going to help whatever's wrong!" Katara yelled to be heard over the noise of the storm.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the red car, giving it one last good kick, before taking a second step back. He then made a hand motion for Katara to come closer, and she took pause before she did so. "I finished giving the car a piece of my mind."

Katara eyed him up and down uneasily. "I sure hope so."

Zuko bent over into the hood, with Katara standing next to him bending rain away from them as much as she could. "Look, down there is the cooling fan."

Katara bent over, to see what obviously looked like a flattened fan in the front of the car. Her father and brother may have been mechanics, but she didn't know the first thing about automobiles. "…So?"

Zuko stretched his arms out to pick up a few wires and inspected each one. "I think it—the cooling fan—cut the spark plug wire, taking out some of the cylinders, which would've caused the rattling, and loss of power. It's not extremely uncommon, spark plugs degrade easily but still: out of all the odds, _today_ …" He turned all of the wires over, before laughing and shaking his head. "Okay, well this car isn't completely cursed: the battery is okay."

"Uhmm…good?"

"Yes, good; but not good enough. Because this spark plug wire has obviously been cut, and these other wires shouldn't be twisted the way they are." Zuko leaned over again, one foot in the air as he untwisted a set of wires, changing their resting orientation, before tossing Katara the keys, who stood watching him in awe. "What?" He asked her.

Katara shook her head, collecting her thoughts. "Nothing. But are you sure you know what you're doing? Don't get me wrong—it sure sounds like it —"

"Trust me: I have hidden talents you don't know about. Now, could you go and turn over the engine? We'll see if unwinding those wires fixed anything, but I doubt it did."

Katara nodded, nearly running to the left side of the car, and turning on the engine. Her shoulders slumped and heart sank as she realized the rattling and vibration persisted. As she pulled the keys out of the ignition, she heard Zuko let out another string of curses (mostly at his car), slam down the hood, and run to the back to the trunk where he put his tool box once again.

Moments later he was sitting next to her, soaking in the passenger's seat. "Are you wearing good shoes, Katara?"

Katara couldn't help the small gasp which escaped her lips. "You're kidding, right? I'm _really_ not in the mood for jokes right now, Zuko!"

Zuko leaned away from Katara, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm not messing with you, I promise! There's just no way in hell we're going anywhere with a snapped spark plug wire. It looks like two of my cylinders blew out, and if I run the car again, the other three may blow at any time; that equals no car. I'd rather replace a wire which cost a couple of yuans than my entire engine. Do you understand, Katara?"

Katara subconsciously sank further down into her seat, covering her forehead.

"So I'll ask again; are you wearing good shoes?"

Katara shot Zuko a look which could kill.

"I may have a plan. I know it's not what we want, but we gotta roll with the punches."

Katara looked out at the pouring rain, before silently nodding toward Zuko. "Let's hear it, then."

"Just listen to the entire thing, hear me out. It'll all make sense—"

"Zuko, can you just go on and say it?"

"Alright: 'bout half a mile back, maybe a mile tops, we passed a motel and some shops at the edge of that one town, Su Oku: we just passed through it."

"Yeah, I remember it."

"Well, we could go to the motel, I'd get us a room for the night. You can hang back while I get to the gas station which was farther in town, and they'll definitely be able to fix it. Lucky for us the problem isn't hard to fix, I just don't have the right tools to do it."

Katara couldn't help but frowning and she didn't mean to.

"Katara, I know this isn't what we planned. But it's either motel in Su Oku," Zuko held up his right hand, "or we can stay in this car," he finished holding up his left hand.

Despite the situation, Zuko couldn't help but laugh out loud. "We'll think of everything else as we go, okay Katara? Think of this as another one of our adventures, huh?"

Katara hardly looked amused.

"Ah, c'mon Katara," Zuko said pinching one of her cheeks, before kissing it gently. "Give me a smile, huh? It isn't that bad, things could be worse."

"You're lucky I like you so much, Zuko. Let's just go before I change my mind. The things you talk me into…"

* * *

"It doesn't look that bad, actually," Katara said with a glimmer of hope as her feet crunched against the gravel parking lot of the small two-story motel, which appeared to have a light on in every window.

"Are you okay? Do your feet hurt?" Zuko asked.

"I'm tougher than I look, Zuko," Katara said with a smile. "I think it'll take more than a twenty minute walk to do any real damage. What about you?"

"Actually, my back hurts a little," Zuko said putting a hand on his hips and leaning backward. Zuko looked at Katara momentarily, noticing that the bottom of her blue and white dress was soaked completely, and the upper half dry from the shield of her coat; much like himself. The two walked silently, weaving through the cars in the parking lot, until they both stopped at a small extension of the main building which was labeled: front office.

Zuko turned to Katara, water running down his face. "I'm not gonna leave you out here, 'cause you'll freeze to death. So come inside with me, but stay by the door, okay? I'll handle everything else."

Katara nodded, doing her best not to chatter her teeth together.

Zuko gave her a quick wink which Katara returned, before the two took the few steps necessary to enter the small office. Zuko held the door open for Katara, taking a step back as she rushed in, before standing next to the door in the corner. "Stay there," he whispered pointing in Katara's direction. He turned around to find the office place empty, and the receptionist's desk on the far side of the room. Zuko walked over to the counter, ringing the small bell for service. He heard the sound of a chair scraping against a wooden floor in a back room of the office, where Zuko saw the figure of a man moving.

"Good evenin' sir. You looking for a room this evenin'?" The man from the room emerged. he was a small and round man who looked to be about thirty, with yellow stained teeth which immediately caught Zuko's attention.

"Yeah, I am. My car broke down 'bout half a mile from here."

The manager took a slurp from the mug he came out with. "In this weather? That sure is some bad luck, you got there. The newsman on the radio reckoned it's gon' be like this for the next couple of days."

Zuko shrugged, pulling out his black leather wallet. "Please tell me you've got a room left with two beds," Zuko said resting his elbow against the counter, rubbing his forehead. Zuko looked up slightly as he noticed the delay in response of the manager, only to find him glancing at Katara in the corner.

The manager slurped loudly at the coffee mug again, his small green eyes lingering on Katara for only a moment longer. "Your car picked the wrong day to break down. This storm put lots of people off of their travels, and the last double-bedded room was filled up 'bout," the man paused to look at his cheap watch, "nearly two hours ago." He set his coffee down at the counter next to Zuko's elbow, before raising a skinny index finger to point at Katara. "Sorry to ask such a thing, but is that colored girl on yonder with you?"

Zuko again didn't look at Katara, and ignored the manager's question. "I guess I'll have to take a single bed, if that's all you got. And that's what…" Zuko looked behind the manager where a large sign with nightly rates hung. "Ahh, four yuans? Here's a five," Zuko said putting a crisp five yuan bills on the counter.

The manager loudly sucked his teeth, looking down at the cash, then back to Zuko, his mouth in a straight line, his eyes hard. "I _asked_ : is that foreign girl _with you_?"

"You can keep the change, if you want."

The manager looked down at the five yuan bills, then back to Katara who stood nervously by the door, watching the encounter from a distance. "Y'all two can't stay here, buddy; this motel is for Fire Nation folk only. Now, the foreigner motel is on down the road 'bout six miles from here—"

"I told you my car broke down."

"Well from where I'm standing, it looks like the girl has got two good legs on her."

Zuko stood up straight, clearing his throat. "You can't be serious. It's pouring outside, and it's thundering and lightening; she's not walking six miles anywhere."

The manager's eyes narrowed, as his chin tilted upward, examining Zuko, releasing a shallow grunt. "I don't care how she gets there, but know this—" The manager slid the money back towards Zuko, maintaining eye contact, "she aint stayin' here."

Zuko could feel his breathing rate steadily increase as the hand which was at his side balled into a fist. "My money is just as pink as anyone else's."

"And that girl's just as dark as any other colored. So you can take your cash and your little foreign girl with you on down to the foreign motel," the manager bitterly spat out, his eyes still set on Katara, and his voice increasing every time he referred to her color. "Now I don't want no trouble mister. You seem like a decent—"

"Hey—hey!" Zuko roared, slamming his flat palm against the counter. "Look at me, not her!"

The manager reluctantly obeyed.

"Listen here, I understand this place is for Fire Nation citizens only—"

"There's a sign out front that says just that."

Zuko hadn't seen it, but he had figured as much. "But I work with her, and I can't leave her at some motel on the bad side of town, especially when I have no way of getting there!" Zuko shook his head, trying to remain as calm as humanly possible. He knew that giving the manager a piece of his mind would only leave him and Katara sleeping in his car for the night. It was time to politick; perhaps he had learned something from his father after all… "I don't want any trouble either, and if I could, I'd drive her to the colored motel, and I'd stay here. But I can't; you see, I'm dealing with a busted car and I'm already late for a deadline, so I'm asking to please give us a room." Zuko made sure to deliver each word calmly and deliberately, as he slowly slipped out a twenty yuan bills, putting it on top of the previously laid five, and sliding it over towards the manager once again. "For your trouble…"

The manager looked down at the pile of money which had been tripled, then back up to Zuko in surprise.

Zuko resisted a smirk of delight as he watched the manager's eyes widen in shock and desire. "There's a lot more of where that came from, and I'm willing to pay…"

"I….uhh….that's a lot of money mister…" The manager babbled, as his hand self-consciously inched towards the money.

Zuko's hand quickly covered the money, stopping the manager. "No: not 'til I get the room." Zuko tapped his chin in thought. "Actually, you know what, I don't wanna deal with all this hassle." Zuko scooped up the twenty five yuans, wagging his finger at the manager whose mouth was agape. "I think I will go on to the foreign hotel, I'm sure they'll be happy to take us _and_ the money." Zuko feigned a sigh and a shrug, about to turn on his heels, before the manager called out to stop him.

"Wait, mister!" The manager blinked, hanging his head as his voice became softer. "Business has been slow, you know, and I got a family and kids to look out for. That money could really…"

"I want a room. A nice one: don't give me some dingy closet which the maid skips corners on. Got it?" Zuko demanded.

The manager reluctantly nodded.

"And I'm feeling generous: I'll throw in an extra five if you get me extra towels, blankets, and some decent clothes for both me and my girl. Could you make that happen?"

The manager gave Katara one last hateful look, before swallowing his pride and nodding. He walked to the desk, picking up a set of keys from a large rack of hooks. "I don't want any trouble mister."

Zuko set the money back on the counter, as the manager handed over the key. "You won't even know we're here, I promise."

"It's room 250, on the very end of the top floor," the man hardly muttered. "It's the deluxe room. It's usually where the newlyweds stay."

Zuko politely took the key. "Perfect. Thanks for understanding, we really appreciate it. Here's that extra five," Zuko said handing the man another bill. Decided not to waste another word on the pathetic manager, Zuko he swiftly spun around, waving the room key at Katara with a smile.

Katara's eyes widened, fixated on the key. "Zuko, what'd you say?" Katara whispered happily, surprised as she felt Zuko's arm wrap around her waist.

"It just came down to money Katara, everything does eventually." Zuko led Katara to the door, giving the manager a curt salute, before bending down to give Katara a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Katara shook her head as she cradled the receiver of the room phone between her ear and shoulder, watching Zuko pace next to her as he leafed through a thick yellow phone book, nearly making a puddle in the carpet with his wet clothes. "Thirty yuans, Zuko? That's crazy; I would've sooner gone to the colored motel, than fork over that cash," Katara said covering the receiver with her hand.

"We needed a room, he's was a greedy prick, and I'm a rich one: it all worked out perfectly. Look: you have a nice warm room with pretty furniture, most handsome fella any gal could ask for, a nice comfortable bed…" Zuko wiggled his eye brows as he looked at the lone king size bed in the room.

Katara grinned at his gesture. "I'm not so sure I believe you when you say that there were no more twin-bed rooms left…"

Zuko chuckled, resting the phonebook at his side. "I'm not _that_ crafty (or desperate), Katara. You give me too much credit!"

"Mhmm…"

"Besides, if I really wanted to…"

Katara giggled as she felt Zuko stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a warm kiss against her cold neck, whispering into her ear. Katara swiftly turned around, pressing an index finger to Zuko's lips to silence him.

"Katara hun, you still there, girl?" An obviously out of breath Jin asked on the other end.

Katara shot Zuko a warning look not to make any sounds. "Yeah Jin. Sorry to bother you like this. We really need to get a phone in the house," Katara apologized.

"It's no problem girl," Jin said taking a deep breath. "Here, I fetched your Dad, he's here now."

There was a bit of crackling and heavy breathing as the phone was handed to Hakoda. "Hey Katara, is everything alright?"

"Yeah Dad, all's good. Well, sort of."

"What's wrong?" Hakoda asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Daddy, I was wondering if I could maybe spend the night at my friend's house? Her boyfriend just broke up with her, and she's downright blue 'bout it. She wanted to know if I could maybe stay with her, but if I can't, I'll just have to break it to her."

"Nah sweetie, you won't have to do that. You can stay out; that's fine by me. But you'll be back in time for the temple though tomorrow, right?"

"Ohh…I'm not too sure…I'll try Dad, okay? And I'll call Jin if anything else happens."

"Alright, have fun I guess. Love you, sweet pea."

"I love you too, Daddy." Katara let her father hang up first, before setting down the phone herself, only then freed from Zuko's grasp.

"Ahh, that was so cute, 'sweet pea'," Zuko teased, pulling Katara back towards him the moment she put down the phone.

Katara looked up at Zuko, putting his hands against his chest with a smile. "You're just jealous you don't have a nickname for me."

"Yeah I do, 'Kat'."

"That doesn't count Zuko, you've never used it!"

"Well then maybe I should start to."

Katara laughed as she pulled away, tugging at her wet dress. "Do you know when those clothes will be coming? I can just bend the water out, ya know."

Zuko snorted. "Whenever that bastard manager feels like shaking a leg. Besides even if the clothes, your fancy waterbending isn't going to take away the mud and smell."

"Hmm true. He did give us the room, and a pretty nice one, too," Katara said looking around the pleasant room. For such a modest hotel, the room was quite large: a king size bed dominated the room, which was flanked by two bedside tables. To the opposite side of the room was a small round oak table where a radio sat, with two chairs. Next to the closet was the bathroom which too was of comfortable size.

"So, I was looking through the phone book for some places which do takeout places. This _is_ Su Oku, so we don't have the best options, but I found this one Earth Kingdom restaurant."

"They have people from the Earth Kingdom in this town?" Katara asked automatically.

Zuko chuckled. "I guess so. What do you say?"

Katara rubbed her cold arms. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Zuko nodded, picking up the phone book and telephone. "Alright, just give me a minute."

"Okay, I'm just gonna dry off a little."

Zuko nodded in Katara's direction. "Hi, you do take out, right?...Great."

Katara picked up her soaked jacket off of the table with the radio, walking next door to the spacious and clean bathroom. She walked to the shining white shower, throwing her jacket over the shower-curtain rod, spreading it out so it would dry faster after she bended out most of the water.

"Yes sir, it's Hui Motel. Do you deliver that far?...Ah, great!"

Katara heard listened to Zuko go over the menu over the phone, as she stood behind him. "Let me take your jacket," Katara whispered to Zuko, moving behind him as he shrugged to help her take it off.

"Wait!" Zuko turned swiftly. "Sorry, never mind. Thanks," he whispered.

Katara listened to Zuko ask what was on the menu, repeating every item back as she walked back to the bathroom, to hang up Zuko's jacket. She threw it up on the rod next to hers, sighing as she turned around only to hear the thick jacket fall to the ceramic tub with a sharp thud. At the doorway, Katara quickly turned towards the tub, her brows furrowing at the sound which the soft jacket made.

"Hmm…" She said to herself, picking up the damp article of clothing yet again. "I bet he left his wallet inside," she said with a knowing smile. She felt nothing around the outside pockets, but she stopped over Zuko's right breast pocket where her hand rested on top of… "A—what is that?" Katara asked herself quietly, turning the jacket over to look at its black silk lining, where the source of the curious sound sat wedged inside the pocket, perfectly hidden and secured. Katara wasn't able to resist as she reached down into the uncharacteristically deep pocket, only to have her cold fingers clamp up as they brushed against an undoubtedly velvet box, able to detect the soft material despite her thawing numbness.

Katara's voice hitched in her throat as her hand grasped around the box, able to fit inside the pocket and hold the entire case; it was small. She had a brief internal conflict, debating whether or not to respect Zuko's privacy and leave the curious object alone, or snatch it from the confines of the silk pocket, as she so ached to do. Finally unable to bear the suspense for a moment longer, Katara pulled out the velvet box, taking a step away from the tub as the small and rectangular black velvet case rested evenly in her palm.

Suddenly, Zuko's words which Katara had been listening to lost all of their distinction, running into a verbal blur, as her mind focused on that one thing and it alone. She had to remind herself to breathe, as the soft box burnt a hole into her palm.

"Katara! You like crab puffs, right?" Zuko asked from the room.

Katara swallowed the lump in her throat, quickly looking to the open door. "Uhh, yeah, anything is fine Zuko!" Her voice quivered.

"And how 'bout some wine too, does that sound good?"

Silence.

"A nice sweet dragonfruit wine? I'll get your favorite! How's that sound, Katara? Katara….Katara?"

Katara cleared her throat shaking her head in the affirmative, before realizing that Zuko couldn't see her. "That sounds great. I'd love that."


	32. Chapter 32

_This chapter has so much to unpack! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey, Katara," Zuko paused as the phone receiver clicked into its cradle. "The people at the restaurant said it may take up to an hour for the food to get here 'cause of the rain! Is that okay?"

Katara heard Zuko's question from the main room, but couldn't will herself to speak, as she felt her right hand begin to shake from the impact of the small velvet box. For the past minute or so, she had been in the motel bathroom, holding the small square black box, contemplating whether or not to open it after the shock of its mere existence subsided. She didn't have to open it to know what it was—it could only be one thing. Her mind was forced to act quickly as she heard Zuko's footsteps migrate to her location. Katara nearly dived for the porcelain tub, picking up Zuko's jacket and stuffing the case back in the pocket just before Zuko appeared.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, leaning into the bathroom while keeping one hand on the door frame.

Katara nervously pushed some hair out of her face, wondering if Zuko could hear the sound of her heart threatening to pound a hole in her chest. "Yeah," she said biting her bottom lip momentarily. "That sounds great," she smiled, hoping it would seem natural.

Zuko gave Katara a quick once over, before his right eyebrow rose. "Are you okay…?"

Katara shook her head quickly, taking a deep breath before laughing. "I'm more than okay!" She said happily. It wasn't a complete lie.

"So babe, it looks like I have you all to myself…" Zuko noted with a rueful grin. "Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

Katara walked out of the bathroom past Zuko, resisting the urge to fan herself out of nervousness. "Let's see if you're able to stand me that long."

"Oh, I think you'll be the first one to break."

Katara spun around towards Zuko, pointing directly at him. "If you snore though, I may have to kick you out. Or if you move around too much; then you're out too. Just warning you."

Zuko took a step toward Katara, wearing an amused grin this time. "I didn't think you we're gonna let me sleep with you, that's why I told that weasel to bring up more sheets along with the clothes."

"What? Did you plan on sleeping on the floor?"

Zuko merely shrugged. "I know how you feel about…you know…us together—like _that_."

Katara's head rolled back with her inconsolable laughter. "Oh, Zuko!"

"I don't take it you changed your mind…" Zuko let his voice trail off.

"Don't sound too hopeful, now."

His shoulders noticeable slumped, evoking a smile from Katara.

"I figure if you're willing to pay thirty dollars for a room, you're entitled _at least_ to the bed."

"Ah, you're too generous. But, my real question is: are you included in that offer?" Zuko asked huskily, his arms pulling in Katara by the waist, causing her to daintily giggle.

"I don't know if you have enough money to afford me," Katara informed him, resting a hand on his chest.

Zuko lowered his head as he felt Katara's warm arms around his neck. "You're probably right."

"But, I can admire your persistence," Katara admitted, her eyes dancing in merriment.

"Hello! I've got your clothes and stuff!" The gruff voice of the manager pierced the moment from the other side of the door, followed by three hard knocks.

Zuko and Katara both looked toward the door, both startled by the sudden commotion. "Don't worry Katara, it's just that bastard manager," he said addressing Katara's look of alarm. He pushed some hair out of her face. "Let's just make him wait. I'm more interested in you right now."

"Hello! Are y'all in there!" The manager was louder this time, knocking against the door with more force.

"I think you should answer the door," Katara pushed away from Zuko.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, walking towards the door, as the impatient man continued to make his presence known.

"I'm fixin' to leave in a hot minute!"

Zuko shot Katara a look which said "I'm-gonna-kill-him", before opening the door only to find the greasy manager tapping his foot impatiently. He carried a stack of towels and quilts, which nearly covered his blotchy face. "You made it up here quickly. It's nice to see you don't got molasses in your britches." Zuko curtly stated.

The manager narrowed his eyes in disdain. "Can't say the same for you, youngin."

Zuko bit his tongue. "Just bring 'em on in," Zuko commanded, opening the door even wider as he stepped out of the small man's way.

The manager silently walked into the room and passed Katara who stood in front of the bed, not acknowledging her in the slightest. "Do you want me to just put them on this here table?" He turned his back to Katara, making it clear that he was speaking to the man in charge.

Zuko gave the diminutive man a disgusted once over, before rolling his eyes and closing the door. "Sure."

The manager set the sheets and towels down, breaking the stack in half to reveal some clothing which rested in between. He turned to Zuko, his gaze quickly diverting to Katara, and then locking back on Zuko. He gruffly cleared his throat, beating his chest. "I don't have many threads to offer you, mister, on account of the short notice, but…" he picked up a pair of red khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "I reckoned this ought to fit you." The manager looked at Zuko for approval, but he only crossed his arms over his chest.

"And…" Zuko moved his hands in a circle, coaxing the man to continue.

The manager resisted a snort, and settled for a labored sigh instead. "And then them other clothes for her," the greasy man rushed out quickly, the words were jumbled and hardly coherent due to speed, but they still left a bitter taste in his mouth. The colored girl had no business being in his motel, _especially_ in his best room. What was the world coming to?

Zuko closed his eyes momentarily, as he suppressed the homicidal thoughts which the manager evoked in him. To think: he had dealt with people like him his whole life, and Zuko still hadn't gone off the deep end yet? "Thanks for your trouble," he said half-heartedly.

The small man merely nodded, heading straight for the door.

Zuko walked behind the manager, making sure he bolted the door shut. "That rat bastard."

"How many times are you going to call him that, Zuko?" Katara asked moving to the table, curious to see what it was she was to wear until her clothes dried.

"I'll say it a thousand times over," he too moved towards the table too. "He wouldn't even _look_ at you Katara. The nerve of some people," he growled. "He's full of shit, he is. A slimy scum-sucking maggot—"

Katara laughed at Zuko's insults with a shake of her head. "Zuko! You should have pity on him, feel sorry for his ignorance. Anyhow, he's gone now." Eagerly, Katara picked up the white short sleeved shirt and red shorts. She held them against her body, before tilting her head in approval. "I think they'll do, don't you?" Katara held the shorts against her thigh before slightly frowning. "Jeez, they're actually really short! Who does he think I am?"

Zuko couldn't help but grin, earning him a tight glare from Katara.

"Really, Zuko?"

Zuko's grin broke into a full smile. "There are no complaints here!" Zuko moved just in time to avoid the playful punch which Katara threw his way. "I've got the world's sexiest woman all to myself, with nothing to wear but—"

"Zuko!" Katara shrieked, as she automatically felt she should cover herself in some way.

"What, are you uncomfortable?" Zuko asked with a chuckle.

"No…yes! Oh, I don't know—just go change!" Katara exclaimed, her thoughts jumbling together.

Zuko snatched his clothes off the table, giving Katara a peck on the cheek. "You're even sexier when you're embarrassed," he whispered, his lips brushing against his ear. He held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, I'm moving—see?"

Katara watched Zuko rush off to the bathroom, with his clothes in tow. She looked at her own clothing, or lack thereof, before sitting on the edge of the king sized bed, taking a moment to recuperate. She was surprised how she was able to maintain a semblance of normalcy convincing enough to fool Zuko. In actuality, there was an emotional tempest brewing within her, and her mind threatened to explode, discharging thoughts and worries about the large room.

Katara stood, unbuttoning the front of her cold and damp dress, before slipping it off with minimal difficulty. "What will I say?" She asked herself hazily, before quickly reprimanding herself _. Of course you'll say yes! But how…there's no way Zuko and I could be married! Oh my goodness, marriage!_ Katara shrieked in her mind, before collapsing back onto the bed. _My sweet Zuko, he's always so full of plans. I wonder what he'll say, what he has cooked up this time._ Katara smiled, before her expression was quickly replaced with a frown. _Dad will literally murder me with his bare hands, and Sokka will gladly help him bury my shallow unmarked grave—. Dear Tui and La, what about Zuko's family business; if we're married, we can wave 'bye bye' to that! What about_ his _father? He could ruin us; crush us like ants with the snap of his rich and influential fingers. There's so much at stake…maybe it wasn't an engagement ring, anyhow._ Katara wasn't able to convince herself with any rational arguments. _Of course it was a ring, you dummy! You should've just opened the darn thing to make sure. Bound in matrimony with Zuko for the rest of our lives…Mrs. Katara Sozin. I quite like the sound of that—and being his forever. Of course I'll say yes_ , _I honestly never thought of any other answer._ Katara felt a warm sensation overtake her as all of the positive possibilities flooded her imagination, quickly pushing out the ugly ones.

"Katara, are you decent?" Zuko asked from the bathroom.

Katara was immediately snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she was sitting on the bed solely clad in her bra and underwear. "Hold up one minute!" She quickly put the shirt over her head, and slid—danced into her shorts. She groaned as she looked down at the red shorts. They were so small. She was hardly insecure about her body, it was a little difficult to be unconfident with Zuko telling her all the time how gorgeous she was, and how much he _wanted_ her. But that was just it—she didn't want to subject Zuko to an entire night of carnal torment. She knew how hard he was trying to treat her like a true honorable gentleman, and she knew the small and tight outfit wouldn't help much.

"Katara, what are you doing out there?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"You can come out now!"

The door to the bathroom quickly swung open, and Zuko emerged with perfectly fitting attire. Go figure. He stopped short, his eyes becoming large as he looked at Katara.

Katara became uncomfortable after about five seconds of silence, and her shoulders slumped. "Zuko, quit gawking at me."

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful," Zuko mumbled.

"You tell me all the time. It's hard to forget."

"Because it's true all the time. Here: close your eyes. I have something special for you."

Katara felt her heart skip a beat, as she swallowed before obeying. The moment her eyes shut, her legs felt like jelly. "Can I sit on the bed, Zuko?" Her voice only wavered slightly.

"Even better."

Katara could feel Zuko walking past her, and then the mattress indent as he positioned himself behind her.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Katara held her breath. She felt Zuko's large hands around her neck, and felt the familiar coolness of a silver chain around her neck, resting below her mother's necklace. Her hands remained at her side.

"I figured I oughta give this to you. It's past due, don't you think?"

Though she wasn't supposed to, she opened her eyes, smiling as she looked down at the sapphire necklace which Zuko had purchased for her birthday.

"You sort of gave it back to me on bad terms. But now that that's over, I want you to have it again."

Katara turned around to give Zuko a hug. "I love it so much, Zuko. And I missed it, because when you weren't around, it reminded me of you."

Zuko held Katara tightly, speaking into her neck. "There's so much history in that necklace."

"I know. And it's strange that you give it to me now because Aang had—"

Zuko snapped his fingers, nearly pushing Katara off of him. "Aang! I need to call him! Oh God, I hope it's not too late." Clumsily, Zuko nearly leaped for the telephone at the side of the bed, startling Katara.

"Zuko, what on earth?"

Zuko quickly dialed the familiar number, looking at Katara as the phone rang. "I need Aang to cover for me. He doesn't know what's happened."

"Hello? This is Aang here."

"Aang! It's Zuko—"

"Zuko!" Aang burst out, causing Zuko to pull the receiver away from his ears momentarily. "I've been jittery all day, you have no idea—actually, you probably do! So, this _is_ good news, right? Oh Spirits, please tell me it's good news!" Aang asked excitedly and suddenly he became out of breath with laughter. "Did she cry? She wept, didn't she? I'm _so_ happy for y'all—"

"No Aang, it's not what you think," Zuko said quietly, mindful of Katara's proximity.

There was a pause on the other end. "Huh? Oh man, oh man…I'm so sorry Zuko," Aang whispered.

"Aang, please. I've had 'bout all the drama I can handle in one day. It's not _that_ : my piece of shit car decided to break down in the middle of the road," Zuko sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"So she didn't—"

"Yeah," Zuko said quickly, cutting Aang off. "Katara's right here, _next_ to me."

"Oh, gotcha," Aang whispered. "So what's going on, then?"

"My ride broke down: damn spark plug went out on me. Just my luck too, it's storming somethin' fierce over here. Katara and I had to check into a motel; that was a little misadventure in itself. But it wasn't nothing cold hard cash couldn't fix. But I need you to—"

"Cover for you, huh?"

"You know me too well, Aang," Zuko said with a hearty chuckle. "I'll call my Father and tell him I just decided to crash at your house—that we're studying or something. Okay?"

"Anything for the sake of young love."

Zuko rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed next to Katara.

"By the way, you know you missed our exam review session today?"

"…Uhh…what exam review?"

"For our economics class."

"Ahh, damn it…" Zuko groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I forgot about that dumb thing. Did I miss a lot?"

"Not too much, but I'm sure it would've been helpful."

"I do alright in economics, though. I'm not worried 'bout that exam."

"Well, Azula wasn't too happy 'bout it. She thinks you're fixing to fail out."

Zuko scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Azula's never happy these days; I don't know what her problem is. No one's failing outta anything."

The only noise on the other end was Aang's breathing.

"Oh well; I'll just wing the exam. Anyhow, I've got bigger things to deal with than some puny economics exam."

"Right on Hotman. Good luck, okay? Don't be nervous, it'll all go well. And call me if—when she says yes."

"Sure," Zuko said quickly. "Thanks again Aang." Zuko quickly put the receiver back in its cradle, only to find Katara staring at him. "What?"

"I don't like it when you skip your classes."

"It wasn't on purpose this time."

Katara's eyes narrowed, indicating that she did not believe him. Katara shook her head, before looking down at the sorry state of her cuticles. "I just thought you were taking things seriously now," she said with a dissatisfied shrug.

Zuko wriggled against the bed. "I am," he said quietly, diverting his eyes for a moment, before looking back up at her. "I am," he said more forcefully the second time.

Katara too turned on her side, pushing some hair out of her face. "Look, Zuko," Katara began as her index finger traced a circle on his chest, "You have a business—a kingdom of your own—which will be under your command one day."

"I know, Katara."

"And I just don't want you to mess things up because you got tired or bored, or whatever. You're better than that, and I wanna see you do well because I love you." Katara took a deep breath before uttering her last sentence. Her fingers trailed upward, grazing his shoulder blade. "You're gonna be the best president Sozin Real Estate will ever have, I know it."

Zuko looked Katara in her blue eyes which were soft with compassion. "I'm not cut out for it, Katara."

Katara only blinked, as her hand stopped its movement. "You keep telling yourself that, and it's not true," she encouraged him gently.

"I'm just Zuko Sozin: I've got a president's ego, but not a president's skills. Sometimes I think I'll bankrupt the company my first quarter. The moment I sign the dotted line, and become president of Sozin, is the day its legacy is destroyed. I—" Zuko stopped, looking at Katara's chin rather than her eyes. "I hate to admit this out loud…"

Katara tucked some hair behind her ear. "You can tell me anything, Zuko."

"I have this overwhelming fear that I'm gonna let everyone down. My F—everyone thinks I'm just like my Father, and I'll be a superstar. But I'm not even close to ready, I don't think I'll ever be. Plus, most people just see me as the drunk chain-smoking, skirt-chasing screw up. I don't even know if I can earn their respect."

"But that's why you went to Fire Fountain City. You said it yourself: everyone respected you at those meetings. Sure, there will be greedy people who try to undermine you, but I think you're selling yourself short." Katara paused, before something came to mind. "You remember that day when you and your buddy ended up rolling 'round in that fight?"

"I'll never forget that day; I wanted to bash his worthless head into the pavement, and I would've if I wasn't stopped."

"I'm glad that didn't happen, but was still a grateful damsel in distress, and you were my white knight in shining armor."

Zuko grinned at the analogy. "I could get used to the sound of that…"

"But the next day going to work, I wasn't sure how things would be. I didn't really know you then, but you fascinated me, oh, you really did! You practically demanded that I talk to you, and dragged me into that room. It actually frightened me, because I thought I was in trouble."

"You did?"

"Oh, of course. And I remember the rest as if it were yesterday: I was hiding my bruised hand behind my back, because I was too embarrassed to show it."

Zuko couldn't help but interject once more. "It was all red and brunt, I felt so sorry for you."

"And it showed. The way you talked to me…you were so caring and compassionate, you were actually worried 'bout me. You were so gentle, and that caught me off guard more than anything. And then, you asked if you could see my wrist, and I really didn't want to, but when you get all somber and serious your eyes go all molten gold—I couldn't say no. Your hands were unusually cold that day, but it felt good against my blistered wrist, but that wasn't it. It was like…" Katara struggled for the words.

"A spark? You felt it then too?"

"It was like a thousand hot shockwaves went throughout me. I basically told you to let go; but it wasn't 'cause I wanted you to. It's just—I knew better. Agni, honest truth, I'll never forget what you said after that. 'I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I wouldn't let him hurt you'."

"I said that?"

"You sure did. Now _that's_ the kind of man who _should_ run Sozin Real Estate; someone who cares for others and does the right thing no matter the consequences. The world of business needs more men like you; people with integrity. You're right: you're not like your dad, because you've learned what it means to treat someone with respect. That's what a leader needs: all the other stuff will come, I promise."

Zuko's hand cupped Katara's cheek lovingly. "You really think all of that?"

"I know it Zuko, I believe in you. And I don't know a lick 'bout no economics, but I'll learn it with you. And I'll help you Zuko; I'll stay up every night and study with you if you want, I swear it, I will."

Zuko leaned over, closing his eyes as he gave Katara a kiss, his hands moving to rest on her hips as she reciprocated with a content sigh. He pushed himself up slightly so he hovered over her. "Katara, thank you," he said pushing some of her wavy hair to the side. "I'm really trying my best not to let you down."

"I know, I know Zuko," she whispered, as she felt tears brimming at Zuko's confession. He always had a way with words which made her all emotional, and she was always at a loss for what to say. "I'm trying to do the same."

* * *

Fire Sage Shyu sat in his large leather office chair, sipping at his hot tea as he looked out of his large window, contemplating his dilemma further, as he had all day. He had busied himself with a variety of other tasks, only to avoid the most important one. He was on his second cup of tea, sitting in his comfortable chair as he watched the sun set behind the large church. The large rain drops beat against his window, providing the only noise within his solitary , he realized the task could not be put off for a moment longer. He felt like he should say a prayer before opening the large manila folder at the corner of his desk, bet he knew if he delayed for a moment longer he would never do it. But it was for Zuko and after all the young man had been through, the sage felt like it was his obligation to aid him in his struggles. He deserved happiness, finally.

Fire Sage Shyu quickly opened the folder which the parish secretary had obtained for him upon request that morning. He quickly skimmed the single entry from the church's registry, skipping the house number which he had memorized, searching for the applicant's office number. "Old friend, I need your help," the sage said with a smile, as he dialed the number he had avoided all day. He was embarrassed at his lack of nerve, and found himself holding his breath until he heard someone answer the other line.

"Hello, this is Sozin and Associates, Song Lou speaking; how may I help you?"

Fire Sage Shyu took a nerve wracking breath, making sure his thick voice was steady before continuing. "Yes, I would like to speak to Mr. Sozin, this is Fire Sage Shyu." He heard some papers being moved on the other line..

"Sir, do you have an appointment with Mr. Sozin."

"No."

"Well, he's booked with meetings and events for the next three weeks. I can pencil you in sometime—"

"Please just tell him it's Fire Sage Shyu from the Capital Fire Temple, and it's an emergency. He'll make time for me."

The sweet-voiced secretary still sounded unsure. "Uhm, okay, yes sir. Hold on just a moment."

As the sage was put on hold, he noted that the rain was steadily increasing—it was always raining these days.

"Yes sir," the secretary returned. "I'm transferring you over to Mr. Sozin right away."

"Thank you."

After a moment, a man answered the line. "Hello? This is Iroh Sozin."

"Ahh Iroh, old friend. How are you?" Fire Sage Shyu asked cheerfully.

"How do you do, Fire Sage Shyu? I'm just swell, thanks. I reckon these old bones are a little creakier than they once were, but I'm chugging through. Late night at the office though."

"What else is new? We ought to meet for tea sometime, I feel like we haven't spoken for years!"

Iroh laughed. "It's only been a couple of months since we sat down for a serious chat."

"Well Iroh, I'll get straight to the point 'cause I know you're a very busy man, and I can hardly afford your time."

"No charge at all for you, Great Sage. Is this 'bout that favor you asked of me last week?"

"Yes, you remember?" Fire Sage Shyu had called Iroh at home last week to inform him that he had a parishioner who may be in need of his services. He sounded receptive then, and hoped nothing had changed. Only thing he didn't know was this 'parishioner' was his nephew.

"It was a very peculiar conversation—If I remember correctly, you were awfully vague. In fact, it made me a little uneasy…"

"I'm afraid I can't say much about it over the telephone—"

"Is this friend of yours some government agent?" Iroh joked with another raspy laugh, only to be met by silence from sage's end. "…Wait, is he?"

"No, no, no. But this is utterly confidential. Absolutely no one can know of this meeting."

"I would do anything for you Fire Sage Shyu, but I'm sorry to say that I'm still confused as to what you'd have me do for this mysterious fellow."

"He just needs some guidance of your caliber and you're the only person I trust to take care of him, old friend. So much to say I don't know why he didn't go to you first," Fire Sage Shyu sighed, rubbing his wrinkleless forehead. "Honestly, it's a convoluted mess. Many parties are involved."

"I fix convoluted messes for a living; that's what I am, a fixer," Iroh replied automatically. "Forgive me for asking Fire Sage Shyu, but this _is_ on the up and up…right?"

"I wouldn't ask of you anything illegal."

"Well, when do I meet this confidential project?"

"It's best if he doesn't go to your office—"

"And why not?"

"This matter is delicate, and you share your building with other companies. I fear what would happen if one of your other colleagues saw him."

"This must be quite serious."

"Perhaps you could meet with him in a restaurant? Something common and low key?"

"Jinpao's Teahouse isn't far from my building, tell him to meet me there."

"And the sooner we start this, the better. I'll see him on Monday, could you meet him later that day?"

"I'll make time for him at 7 o'clock, and tell him I don't put up with late clients."

"Iroh, I do not know how to thank you!"

"Could you at least tell me what this man looks like, so I'm not caught completely off guard?"

"He's young—early twenties."

"Early twenties…?" All of Iroh Sozin's clients were at least middle aged. "He must be one successful young man."

Fire Sage Shyu couldn't resist a laugh. "Old friend, I'm not even sure if 'successful' is the appropriate word for him. But he'll know you, don't worry." Fire Sage Shyu heard a knock at his office door, and put the receiver to his chest. "Just a minute!" He addressed Iroh once again. "Thanks old friend. We'll surely be in touch."

* * *

Zuko couldn't help his hands, which gently trailed Katara's pony tail, taking in the lavender scent of her waves happily. The hand which wasn't lost in Katara's tresses rested on her middle, rising and falling steadily along with her back against his chest. He held her securely, smiling as he realized Katara's toes had become entwined with his own under the warm sheets. Her body fit so perfectly against his own, that half of the king sized bed was rendered useless.

But come Monday everything would be back to normal, and moments like these would only be a memory. He and Katara would play their parts as always, finding satisfaction in fleeting touches, longing gazes and swift hushed conversations wherever they could. Sokka would still be out of the house and Katara worried sick over him. Zuko would have to endure yet another day of classes, gritting his teeth together as he rubbed shoulders with two criminals which he used to call friends, and deftly avoiding Mai's antics and Azula's bad moods. It would be another typical day. He sighed heavily at the realization.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara asked, her voice devoid of any sign of drowsiness.

"I thought you were sleeping," Zuko continued to stroke her hair.

"I can't."

"Join the club. I'm just here, thinking."

"Me too. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that I'm here in a motel with you, and not at home in my own bed."

"Hey, I have no complaints—we got the honeymoon suite."

Katara giggled for a moment, the vibrations making a direct impact to Zuko's warm chest. "And everything with the car is settled?"

Zuko resisted a primal grunt. "No thanks to that so called mechanic."

"I hope you weren't really that rude to him."

"He deserved it."

Zuko, with the help of some more cash, was able to persuade the motel manager to give him a ride to a nearby gas station to seek assistance for his car. The drive to the station was silent and awkward, as Zuko concluded the man wasn't worth his time, and the manager still too embarrassed that he had been swayed with cash for the second time that day. Zuko had called the station in advance, and a mechanic had been waiting with the spark plug and spare wire. By time the trio had reached Zuko's abandoned sportscar, the rain had nearly let up all together, but the sky remained gray and overcast. It was quickly apparent to Zuko however that the self-proclaimed "mechanic" was more of an inbred fool than the manager, and Zuko ended up pushing the burly man aside, and fixing the problem himself. He had come back frustrated, and told Katara what had happened.

Zuko grumbled slightly. "He was an idiot who was fixing to screw up the car even worse. We had enough problems today, thank you very much. Now, we should get home like smooth sailing."

Katara stared out the window, where the sole source of light came, partially illuminating the dark room with the artificial street lamps. "You have a real way with cars, you know."

"When I was younger, my Father would be gone for much of the summer, and I tagged along a lot with Jee. He taught me about cars, and the rest I read up on or learned in high school." Zuko chuckled at the memory which he was about to share. "When I was thirteen, I told my dad I wanted to work with cars—he laughed in my face. He said it was only a hobby, and no respectable son of his would be a grease monkey. But for some reason, he still let me take car repair classes in high school." Zuko said with a chuckle. "He probably thought it would appease me in some way."

Katara kept her back to Zuko, but placed her hand over his, gently rubbing the new calluses on his fingertips. There was a dense silence for a minute or two, each relishing the secure embrace of the other. "I'd rather stay in this room with you, than deal with all of the morons I seem to be surrounded by."

"I know, Katara, I know," Zuko said somberly, his fingers running through her hair.

Katara turned around in a singular fluid movement, finally facing Zuko, with her face only a few inches away from his. Zuko repositioned his hand to the dip in her hips, as Katara's bare leg covered his own. She smiled as his the warmth of his legs seeped onto her skin.

"I have half the mind to just pack up a duffel bag, and drive off with you—with the top down. We'll drive as far as we want, and start again. We'd go somewhere where I can take care of you like I should."

"Your Father would cut you off."

Zuko's fingers stopped their exploration. "Don't you worry about that."

"He would ruin us financially and socially—"

"I _said_ not to worry 'bout that, Katara," Zuko's voice had a bit of a bite this time. "I'll keep you safe: especially from my father. Sure, I'm totally unprepared to run the company, but I still want to. But if it came down to you and the company, I'd rather be a poor man with you, than a fat cat without you."

"I know, Zuko. I have no doubts of your loyalties."

Zuko pulled Katara closer to him, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Just be a little more patient with me Katara. I promise, I'll work everything out, okay? Just don't give up on me."

"I won't."

"Soon, it'll be just you and me. You just gotta trust me."

* * *

 _Azula sat at the long wooden dining table, slowly eating her roasted chicken as she looked out the window just in time to see a couple of sparrowkeets fly past. She watched the landscapers trim the ornate hedges by the water fountain, their dark skin directly contrasting with the white jumpsuits they were required to wear. She never understood why they were forced to wear white when they worked with dirt for a living._

 _The rustle of Ozai's morning paper snapped Azula out of her thoughtful gaze. "Any minute now, and we should be getting the call." Ozai nervously looked at his expensive watch. "It's literally been_ hours _. I'm bursting at the seams!" Ozai nearly sang in excitement. They were his first words that day to his niece._

" _Maybe she had some complications."_

" _Nonsense."_

" _You know how dangerous it can be with twins…Something was bound to go wrong." Azula stated blandly._

 _Ozai's gray brow furrowed as he set down his newspaper, rubbing his upper lip. "Would you quit being so morbid? I figured you'd be lifting up a prayer for her, not saying such ghastly things."_

" _It wasn't ghastly Father, just realistic—probable."_

" _She's got the best doctors in the country looking after her. Nothing went wrong, I'm sure."_

 _Azula continued to eat in silence._

" _Katara's pregnancy has gone along without a single hitch, so don't you jinx it now. Plus, I spoke with her yesterday; the sweet lamb, she's so excited. Zuko is a nervous wreck though. She's the one comforting and calming_ him _," Ozai explained with a gleeful chuckle. "He loves those babies so much already."_

 _Azula continued to pick at the spinach salad which was at the edge of her plate, listening to her Father gush as he had been doing for the past six months._

" _Two grandchildren at a time: I am a mightily blessed man. I wonder if they'll have two boys? Or maybe two girls, or—"_

" _Father." Azula nearly snapped, her words much sharper than she intended. "Katara's in the hospital as we speak. She's fixing to pop at any moment if she hasn't already: we'll know soon enough."_

 _Ozai frowned. "You sound excited…"_

" _I am excited, I'm just sick of everyone talking 'bout it!" Azula snapped as her fork collided with the wooden table in frustration. "All I hear is 'babies this' and 'babies that'. I'm happy for them, but by Agni, I don't need to hear 'bout the twins every single waking moment! They're not even here yet, and everyone's making a fuss like they're royalty or something. When the twins come out then everyone can throw a big party. But until then, every single word doesn't have to be 'bout them." Azula threw her dark hair off of her shoulders with a huff._

 _Ozai shook his head, picking up his newspaper once again. "Zuko and Katara were overjoyed for you and your little one. You'd think you'd return the favor."_

" _It's different with me and him," Azula bitterly informed her father._

 _Ozai ignored Azula's last comment, picking up the linen cloth on his lap. His motion abruptly froze as the ring of the kitchen telephone pierced the dense silence. Faster than a speeding bullet, Ozai jumped up, his small eyes illuminating as his smile overtook his wrinkled face. He rubbed his hands together, as he chuckled gleefully. "They're here! I know it!" Ozai took a few steps, before stopping as he heard Yugoda exclaim from the kitchen._

" _Congratulations, Zuko!" Yugoda cried. Clapping hands could be heard as she continued. "Give Katara my love, sugar! You're a papa now, I still can't hardly believe it!"_

 _Ozai rushed out of the living room, with Azula sluggishly trailing behind. "Give me the phone, Yugoda," he said quickly, stretching his arms out. The receiver nearly slipped from his sweaty and shaking palms. He looked around at the dark glowing faces of the staff which surrounded him, and he could hear a rush of excited feet scurry from all directions and more pile into the kitchen and adjacent hall to hear the news. "Hello, Zuko?" Ozai asked, out of breath from the excitement. "Are the babies healthy? Is Katara alright?"_

" _Yes! Everyone's great, the labor was nine hours but—"_

 _Ozai put the phone to the chest, as he addressed the increasing crowd. "The babies are healthy! It took nine hours!" A roar of laughter and applause erupted from the staff._

" _It sounds like we have an audience: tell 'em you're now the grandfather of two little girls!"_

" _Well done, Zuko!" Ozai exclaimed with a laugh. "Daughters, you're a lucky man!"_

 _Suddenly, the noise of the kitchen and halls overtook the phone conversation, as questions spread like wild fire._

" _What do they look like, then? I bet they have their daddy's eyes, and mama's hair!"_

" _Tell him to send pictures of 'em right away!"_

" _Nine hour labor? Tui and La, bless her!"_

" _When's the dedication? We're invited, right?—I sure hope so!"_

" _How big are they? I bet they'll be gorgeous plump little things."_

" _Isn't that just darlin'? Two girls!"_

" _Wait y'all, wait—_ " _Yugoda's voice cut through the multitudes as she turned to address Ozai_. _"What'd they name 'em, then?"_

" _Goodness me! Zuko this excitement is too much for this old man to handle! What'd you name them, son?" Ozai asked with a wide smile, holding the phone closely to his ear in a futile attempt to drown out the background noise._

" _We named them Kya and Ursa for our moms."_

" _Y-y-you named her Ursa?" Ozai said softly._

 _The audience hushed as they heard Ozai's quiet repetition._

" _What a sweet thing to do," Jin said, her voice hitching in her throat._

" _His mama would be so proud," Meng said with a thoughtful shake of her head._

" _Hey y'all," Ozai yelled putting the phone to his chest once again. "Their names are Ursa and Kya! After their grandmas."_

 _Azula's hands shot up to cover her ears as she cringed at the loud joyful noise which erupted from the kitchen and nearby halls._

" _Katara's been asking for you, Father."_

" _Yes! Put the new mom on the line!"_

Azula woke up with a start as she felt her shoulders which were damp with sweat being shaken vigorously by cold and clammy hands.

"C'mon girl, it's time to wake up!"

"Jesus, get off of me!" Azula snapped, about to push whoever was throttling her, but they moved out of the way.

Mai took a step back, her bright eyes wide with fright. "I was just waking you up, it's near ten o'clock."

Azula rubbed her eyes, as she quickly turned away from the sun, pulling her dark purple covers back over her head. "Go the hell away, I'm tired, and it's a Sunday for fuck's sake…"

"You are not a mornin' person, are you?" Mai asked with a tilt of her head. "You were talking in your sleep too, like you were having a bad conversation with someone, or pitching a fit. It was freaky."

Azula slowly revealed her head from underneath the sheets. "I was?"

"You sounded crazy."

Azula emitted a guttural growl, and a rubbed of her sore eyes. "Is loverboy back home?"

"Uhh, who?"

Azula threw her covers off; they were sticking to her skin. "Zuko, is _Zuko_ home?"

"What do you mean 'is he home'? Isn't he on yonder 'cross the hall in his room, sleeping?" Mai asked pointing towards Azula's bedroom door.

"He didn't come home last night," Azula said dangling her warm feet over the bed.

Mai covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she looked at Azula's disheveled hair.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was with his little _Katara_ somewhere. Because Father is a fool, he thinks he's at Aang's house but I know he's not. They're becoming more brazen with each day." Azula dragged her bare feet to the window, before noting: "It's still raining."

Mai looked over her shoulder and out of the window as well. "It's sprinkling, but it's supposed to pick up again later."

"Hmmm," Azula said with a mild stretch of her arms. She ran a hand through her long hair with a sigh. "I had a bad dream. A really bad one."

"Was some crazy axe-murderer chasing you, or inside your house? 'Cause I have those dreams _all the_ time."

Azula looked at Mai, before deciding against commenting on her question. "What the—no; it was one of my Zuko and Katara dreams."

"Oh…." Mai said quietly. "You haven't had one of them in a while."

"True," Azula began, still looking out the window vacantly. "But this one was…different. It was detailed—usually the first time I have a dream it's in a fog. It's only the third or fourth time I have the same dream that it becomes clear. No—this one was crisp and vibrant; I've never had one like that before. I can remember every word, I could see everyone's faces so clearly…Mai, I could even hear their thoughts. And by Agni, it was fluid, like it was really happening!" Azula burst out excitedly, before solemnly adding: "It was…powerful. So much was going on, I was struggling to take it all in, I could _feel_ it."

"Powerful?" Mai asked sitting on the edge of Azula's bed.

"Like—it was too real to be _just_ a dream." Azula swiftly turned to face Mai, a tight frown emerging on her pale face. "It must've been a vision, or something."

Mai snorted, holding her hands up. "Don't go all voodoo on me…"

"I'm not! Katara was pregnant in the dream, but I didn't actually see her. But I was sitting with Father, and we were waiting for a call to say the babies came; twins. There was a whole fuss over it."

Mai raised an eyebrow as she listened to Azula with blatant skepticism. This must have been her tired state speaking. "Okay then…if this was a vision, what'd they name their kids then?"

"Kya and Ursa," Azula answered with a second thought.

Mai opened her mouth for a quick retort, before closing it when she heard Azula's rapid response. It was clear she wasn't making it up—not that part at least. "Your Father would _never_ let a _mixed_ abomination be named after his wife."

"I know...something else was weird too; _everyone_ was all happy about it." Azula paused, before softly adding: "Father doesn't even get excited anymore."

Mai waved a dismissive hand with a gentle snort. "It's just your imagination at work. It seems that you're dreams are actually your worst fears, that's all—I don't think they're visions. People don't even get visions any more, do they?"

"No…this one meant something," Azula insisted with wide expressive eyes which unnerved Mai. "They're like warnings, can't you see?" Azula burst out quickly, making Mai jump. "All have them have been snippets of what the future will be! Agni, I've been such a fool? How did I not realize this!" Azula's became more expressive with each word.

"Uhh…say what?"

Azula threw her head back in laughter; finally, answers! "Haven't you noticed that all of my dreams are realistic, to some degree? They're all showing Zuko and Katara making a life together, and how everyone is affected."

"I think you're taking this a little too—"

"Just listen to me! Think about it—whenever people are given visions, they're always warnings of what's to come if something isn't remedied, or giving answers on how to fix something."

"You're forgetting one thing though: when people have visions, they actually _happen_. That's the difference between a vision and a dream. And in case you haven't noticed, none of your dreams have actually _happened_. Not even parts of them. I'm telling you, they're just fears. You're making something out of nothing."

Azula could literally feel herself vibrating with anger, and her fists clenched at her side. Mai couldn't understand; she hadn't experienced the power of the vision. No, Mai hadn't been chosen like her—she would never fully understand.


	33. Chapter 33

Zuko watched the glowing embers at the bottom of his cigarette before he exhaled a gray cloud of smoke, flicking away more ashes. Some gardeners passed him holding their tools, nodding in acknowledgement, and he returned the gesture with another drag, quickly peering over his shoulder to make sure that Katara wasn't watching him indulge in his smoke from a distance. With a sigh, Zuko rested against the stone pillar of the outside stair case, impatiently checking his watch.

"C'mon, Aang …we can't be late," he whispered to himself in quiet agitation. It was already 7 a.m., and he didn't want to be tardy for his crucial meeting which was set to take place in thirty minutes. The inconveniences of having his car in the repair shop seemed to be infinite.

Zuko decided to pass the time away by practicing fire bending forms, unintentionally burning some shrubs and foliage. He could feel the disapproving glare of the gardeners burning a hole into his back as they undoubtedly watched him ruin "their" grounds. "Katara would murder me if she knew about the smokes…" Zuko laughed to himself as he imagined her reaction. "I'll take a shower before she sees me," Zuko justified his actions as he completed a basic fire bending set. "Finally!" Zuko threw his hands up in joy, as he saw Aang 's car pause at the cast-iron gate to be let in. Zuko dusted himself off, smiling with the newly lit cigarette between his lips, as his companion's car came to a screeching halt before him.

Aang hurriedly reached over, opening the passenger door from the inside. "C'mon and get in, we'll be late!"

"You're telling me?" Zuko asked, quickly jumping into the seat with a thud.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late—"

"Don't sweat it, we'll still make it there on time."

Aang , with both hands on the large wheel, looked at Zuko, grinning from large ear to ear. "So…" He began, his smile becoming wider as he let the monosyllabic word hang.

Zuko shook his head sadly. "Nothing happened."

Aang immediately frowned as he pulled out of the estate. "What do you mean, 'nothing happened'?"

Zuko lifted up in his seat slightly, taking the black velvet box out of his pocket. "I'm gonna need you to hold onto it for a little while longer."

"Ah, c'mon Zuko! What the hell happened? Everything was a sure go!"

"I can't keep the ring anywhere at my house, can I? Katara will find it—"

"No, that ring ought to be on her finger, not still up in the box—in my car!"

Zuko turned away, hoping Aang would drop the subject, but he knew better.

Aang looked at his friend who quietly smoked in contentment, and he scoffed. "Do you have _any_ idea what I had to go through to make everything perfect? Do you even care? Please, tell me how much time you _think_ it takes to buy all of those candles and fire lilies, trek out to that cabin in the middle of nowhere, and then set them all up? Don't forget, I even had gourmet dinner prepared and ice wine for _after_ the proposal!" Aang 's voice rose in increments, as he listed all of the things he had done for Zuko's big day. "Jeez, I hope you know I'm not doing all of that again. No siree; you can find another friend who's a fool enough to go through all of that."

Zuko rolled down the window, smirking at Aang 's little outburst. "You're a good friend, thank you—"

"Shut up; you don't mean it."

"I do, I do. I know you did everything you could to help."

"You still haven't told me what exactly happened." Aang was quickly losing his patience.

"Do you have short-term memory loss, or something? My piece of junk car, which is now in the shop, broke down; I only got home at around noon time yesterday. We didn't make it out to the nice cabin with all of those candles, flowers and all of the other extra stuff. We spent the night eating order-in food and talking, remember?"

"From what I understand, y'all got the honeymoon suite; you could've asked her there."

"Are you crazy?" Zuko asked, turning in his seat towards Aang , his eyebrows shooting up at the ludicrous suggestion. "C'mon, at least give me some credit for _trying_ to be romantic! I just wanted everything to be perfect. I don't need a jumbo-jet writing words in the sky or something…I just want her to remember it."

Aang 's face softened. "Listen to you: sitting over there with your cigarette, all sentimental and stuff."

"I'll pay you back for the candles and flowers, don't worry."

"It's no skin off my nose: I'll gladly do it for the sake of young love. She's your foever-girl," Aang quickly negated his previous statements.

"Would you quit saying that?" Zuko insisted after a long drag. "It's creepy."

Aang ignored the request. "So when's take two?"

Zuko rolled the cigarette between his fingers, as he shrugged. "I don't know."

"…You don't know?"

"The time needs to be right. I think it's good I didn't do it this weekend after all. I want to propose when everything's finished and in order. I don't want us to be engaged, and be in a state of limbo. I want to be able to say: 'Katara, I've got everything covered, and this is how things are gonna go'. How can I expect her to say yes with all the uncertainties? No, I want to be a little more stable."

"You sound so mature, I can't believe it," Aang said with a chuckle, and a glad shake of his head. "But everything will work out, I promise."

"I can't lie: I thought about doing it—proposing to her that night, but I also got _so_ nervous. I would've made a fool out of myself. There was just too much going on. I just want to put all of this shit behind me," Zuko threw his cigarette butt out of the window.

"We're going to meet Fire Sage Shyu now, but then what?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken with him in a couple of days. He said he would get some contacts together; people who could help me.

Aang whistled. "Phew, he's really sticking his neck out for you."

"I know. I just hope he's got some ideas, 'cause I'm spent."

"Father always thinks of something." Aang applied his brakes at the intersection, reaching over to pick up the ring box, putting it in his interior jacket pocket. "I hope you know I don't intend to hold this thing for much longer."

Aang and Zuko stepped out of the car simultaneously thirty minutes later, finding a parking spot not too far away from the temple. Their feet crunched against the loose gravel which made up the parking lot, and the two young men maintained a brisk pace, each adjusting their clothing to make sure they were presentable.

Aang looked around at the cars which surrounded them. "What's going on, is it offering hours?"

Zuko merely nodded, checking his wrist-watch as they neared the temple doors. "Fire Sage Shyu should just be wrapping up now, c'mon let's hurry."

A few temple goers emerged from the entrance; from elderly couples with linked arms supporting each other down the potentially hazardous stone steps, to young mothers grabbing each and every direction to herd their boisterous children together; all with baskets filled with flowers and offerings.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Aang and Zuko politely parroted as they made their way through the exiting crowd. A man stepped out of the way, holding the door open for the two young men.

"It feels good to—" Aang began before he took one foot into the sanctuary, and immediately his hand covered his nose. "Goodness!" Aang exclaimed as the thick cloud of incense greeted he and Zuko with full force.

Zuko, who quite enjoyed the bitter-sweet smell off the incense, too was overwhelmed by its peculiar pungency. "I think Fire Sage Shyu needs to ease up on the incense," Zuko futilely waved his hand in front of his nose.

Aang stopped, looking at Zuko through squinted eyes. "I don't think I can go on."

"Jeez, stop being such a big baby." Zuko pointed to a corner of the church, just off of the altar. "I see him."

Fire Sage Shy was still in his ceremonial garb, speaking with a couple of people who had hung back to speak with him personally. He immediately saw the two young men who slowly made their way towards him, one covering his nose, and the other taking full strides of determination. "Excuse me, I'll be back in just a moment," he excused himself. "Aang ! I see you twice in one week? What a blessing!"

Zuko gave Aang a puzzled look.

"I came on Saturday, I thought a little spiritual mojo would calm your nerves," Aang explained with a sheepish shrug.

Zuko wouldn't say it out loud, but he really appreciated the sentiment. "Thanks for seeing me, Fire Sage Shyu. I hate to just roll right through, but Aang and I have an exam today."

Fire Sage Shyu held up his pale hands. "Say no more, I have what you need right here." Through some maneuvering, the sage was able to go under his thick robe and reach into his pants pocket, pulling out a crisply folded sheet of paper, handing it to Zuko. "That's the home and office number of a good friend and faithful parishioner. His name is Iroh Sozin."

Aang leaned over as Zuko with wide eyes delicately unfolded the paper as if it were a rare treasure he was afraid to damage. "Uncle…Iroh…I didn't even think of reaching out to him. We haven't spoken in years on account to my father's disapproval of his political alignments," Zuko muttered the latter and looked back up at the sage with obvious interest.

"Your uncle is your best bet. He doesn't know much about your case Zuko, and I thought it best you inform him of the gritty details. I took the liberty of scheduling a meeting between the two of you tonight at 7 p.m. sharp at Jinpao's Teahouse downtown."

"Jinpao's Teahouse!" Zuko and Aang exclaimed in unison.

The sage raised a white brow, his head slightly tilting at the unexpected response. "Is that alright…?"

Aang and Zuko couldn't help their laughter, garnering the attention of some parishioners who remained on the kneelers, continuing in prayer. The young men lowered their voices as Zuko explained. "That's where Aang and I met Katara; she worked at Jinpao's Teahouse…the irony."

Fire Sage Shyu only smiled. "Now, your uncle is a very busy man. If you're but a minute late, don't expect to find him there waiting; the man is never idle," the sage gave apt warning.

"I haven't been in touch with him since I was a child, what's he been doing?" Zuko asked.

Fire Sage Shyu cracked a smile. "He's only the Fire Nation's most influential financial lawyer. I'd have to use my fingers and toes to list off all of the degrees he has, but it doesn't go to his head; he's a behind the scenes man. Most people don't even know he exists, which suits him just fine. But he doesn't have the cold heart of the lawyer; he's willing to help absolutely anyone in need as you would know."

"Okay good, I heard Uncle Iroh was always altruistic," Zuko gave his approval.

"I'm sure you'll recognize him in an instant even after all these years. Man is still fit as a fiddle."

"And he agreed to help?" Zuko could never be too safe.

"He gave me his solemn word."

"He's willing even though he knows he will be dealing with a me; his estranged nephew. After the way my father treated him?"

Fire Sage Shyu scratched the back of his head, smiling shyly. "I thought it best not to scare him right out of the gate. It's sort of like…a blind date! Both of you are meeting one another with completely clean slates."

Zuko wasn't sure how much he liked the 'blind date' idea, but right now, he didn't have the luxury of being picky.

"Don't fret over a thing, Zuko. Your uncle may appear to be formidable, and trust me, he can be, but he has the softest heart, especially for his family. And if you ask me, I'd say he's a hopeless romantic. Once he hears your plight, he'll put everything he has into aiding you, I promise."

Zuko looked at Aang, wondering if there was anything else either of them had missed. They both remained silent.

"I'll leave you two gentleman be. And I'm working on that…" Fire Sage Shyu paused and smiled at a young couple who walked by, "that _other_ thing."

Zuko winked at the sage, realizing that no more could be said on the matter at the time. "Thank you so much Fire Sage Shyu. I'll see you again sometime this week."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Azula reclined until her sore back made contact with her soft pillows, as she idly tapped her ball point pen against the cover of her journal. She stopped her thoughtless movement, positioning the utensil for writing once again.

 _ **April 1st, 1955**_

 _It seems that it is always raining these days, and perhaps that is what has affected my mood. So much has happened since I've last written, and I'm not even sure I have the energy to put it all to paper. I hate to admit it, but I have been a little hesitant in restarting my journal entries, fearing that the sniveling Aang may find them; I've hidden it especially, and there is no chance he'll get his hands on them now._

Azula thought of her ingenious hiding place, and it brought a smile to her lipstick red lips. It was the simple things which brought her joy.

 _I think Aang would either laugh or be frightened if he knew I was writing in the same journal he gave me for the Winter Solstice all those months ago. Anyhow, exams are on their way, and I find myself terribly distracted by the two lovebirds who have become more brazen and reckless with each passing hour. Mai too is becoming impatient. That girl is very hard to read—_

 _At times, I feel as if she has lost hope of ever "winning back" Zuko, but sometimes I see her look at Katara with such a hatred and at Zuko with such a deep longing, I wonder when she'll finally snap. Perhaps I'll beat her to it. I've been having more dreams, and they're like nothing I've had before. So vivid and detail, they frighten me. I can hear everyone's thoughts, see every facet; they're no longer clouded in fog. I think they are visions, but Mai—_

"Good afternoon, Azula," Katara's cheerful and melodic voice filled the room, and Azula swore she could _hear_ Katara's smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Katara asked, her expression jovial as always.

Azula wondered why the maid was always grinning, as she quickly snapped her journal shut. She put on her best fake smile, throwing her black hair off of her shoulders. "Katara, you look so bright today."

Katara put a hand to her chest, slightly bowing her head at the compliment. "Ah, thanks Azula." The maid walked farther into the room, carrying her bucket of cleaning agents. "Doing some studying, there?"

Azula slid the ornate journal a farther little under the sheets, hoping Katara didn't notice the slight movement. "Yeah, just some reviewing, is all."

Katara held a feather duster at her side, and set down her bucket as she moved to Azula's tall dresser-drawer. "How was your weekend, Azula? It seems that we never get to speak any more, I have no idea what you've been up to!"

"Such a shame, isn't it?" Azula feigned a frown, before continuing. "My weekend was fine, I suppose. I spent most of it at Mai's house, shopping and running about. We went to the drive in theatre, which was lots of fun. But what about you; any exciting adventures?" Azula hoped her last question sounded completely natural.

Katara stopped, slightly pivoting towards Azula before thinking a moment, and offering a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Nope, not really. Just the same ol', same ol'."

Azula resisted gritting her teeth. She hated being lied to, especially by someone who was so ghastly at it. The poor thing, she was so innocent; maybe that's why she was always grinning like a buffoon. No matter the reason, Azula did not want Katara in her room, and her mere presence was causing her to itch. "Sorry Katara, but could you come back and do this later? I'm afraid I have to take a shower now."

"Of course. Go right ahead, that's no problem at all." Katara gave Azula a small wave, before quickly turning, humming her entire way out.

* * *

Katara stood across the street from her home, pausing as she noticed an unfamiliar car in her driveway. She pushed her bag further onto her shoulder, looking both ways before finally crossing the quiet street. "Huh…I guess Dad has guests over." After a slight struggle, Katara found her keys buried at the bottom of her cluttered purse, and sighed as she resisted the temptation to just rest on the door, and not bother to exert the mere effort it took to open it. She was so worn out.

"Katara, it's about time you came home!" Hakoda opened the front door with a wide swing, surprising his daughter who took a step backward, her hand flying to her chest.

"Are you trying to scare me into an early grave, Dad? What are you doing?" Katara tried to peer over her father, as she heard feminine and masculine laughter from inside the home. "And who's in the house?" Katara was surprised yet again as her father took her hostage in a large bear hug.

"Come in and see for yourself!"

With caution, Katara clutched onto her purse, slowly crossing the threshold with anticipation. "Sokka?" Katara thought her tired mind was playing tricks on her, because she thought she saw her brother sitting at the kitchen table—with Suki affectionately holding his hand. Katara looked at her father with big eyes. "Dad…what's goin' on?"

Hakoda smiled widely, motioning towards the table where the young couple sat. "Sokka has a new girlfriend, and he brought her over so we could meet her."

Suki stood, extending her small hand to Katara's. "Hiya, I'm Suki Kyoshi. It's nice to finally meet you Katara, Sokka never mentioned how pretty you were, the little devil," Suki teased with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

Katara's hand went limp in Suki's embrace, as she tried to piece together what exactly was happening. "But—I—" Katara's head swiveled between her brother and his girlfriend, ready to say something else before Sokka jumped up from the table, wrapping his arm around Suki's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for keeping her away from you for so long Katara. She's really been looking forward to meeting you; it's all she could talk about on the way here."

"Ain't that sweet?" Hakoda asked his daughter. It was clear that Suki had passed all of Hakoda's tests for approval with flying colors.

"And thank you for having us over on such short notice, Mr. Kuruk. It's such a blessing to finally be in your home," Suki said nodding in Hakoda's direction.

"Call me Hakoda."

Katara couldn't resist rolling her eyes; Hakoda had never gone this easy on anyone who was romantically involved with his children. Where was his club! Katara folded her arms over her chest as she cleared her throat. "Sokka, I'm so glad to see you again."

Sokka moved forward to hug his sister, lingering in the embrace, holding on tighter as he whispered into her ear: "We need to talk."

Katara pulled away as she heard the command.

"Suki, why don't you keep Pop company? Katara's got to show me somethin'; I'll just be a hot minute." Sokka turned away for the kitchen first, going down the hallway to Katara's open room.

Katara cautiously trailed behind her brother closing the door quietly behind her. She took a step forward, her hands immediately going to her hips, and her head bowed in thought. "Sokka, can you please explain to me what just happened out there?" Katara asked, surprised at how mildly the question came out.

"Just keep cool and hear me out—"

"You better start talking, then. So what? Y'all suffer from amnesia now, is that it?"

"Listen Katara," Sokka said bringing his voice to a whisper, and moving closer to his sister so his voice wouldn't carry through the home's paper thin walls. "I wanted Dad to meet Suki, and as far as he knows y'all two have never met. Suki is a perfect stranger to you, and I know you don't like her, but could you just go out there and make nice? You don't have to talk or nothin'—I just want Dad to like her, and you know how he is. If he knew everything you knew…he'd kick me out a second time."

How quickly the tide had changed. Not too long ago Katara was pleading with every fiber of her being, begging Sokka not to reveal her relationship with Zuko. But now she was the one with the potentially devastating information, and she had to make a choice. Could she go out there, and pretend that nothing had happened? That she liked—approved of this girl? Sokka never became serious with anyone, but he must've seen something in this striking beauty otherwise known as Suki, or else he wouldn't have spared the effort.

"Fine," Katara whispered. "But only 'cause you did it for me first!"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, clasping his hands together in thanksgiving. "You won't say anything?"

Katara threw her purse onto the bed, scratching her head in thought. "You didn't say anything 'bout Zuko, so I won't say anything, I guess," Katara mumbled.

"Thanks…and Katara? What I said the last time 'bout singing like a canary 'bout your fire bender, I didn't mean it. I wouldn't dig your grave like that; you're still my little sister. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know you wouldn't Sokka. And I hate to admit it, but I…sorta understand where you're coming from with Suki, okay? I'll try and get to know her a little better."

Sokka smiled, and Katara couldn't resist her own. They walked out of the room together, met with the laughter of Hakoda and Suki from the kitchen.

"Did I miss somethin'?" Sokka asked, sitting down once again.

"Nothin', your dad's just being a ham!" Suki's sweet laughter dwindled as she diverted her gaze towards Katara who looked away quickly, walking to the oven.

"What's in here, Dad?" She asked.

"Suki brought us a roast. Ain't that special?"

Katara looked at Suki, offering her a warm smile. "Thanks. That's awfully sweet." She opened the oven to take a quick peek. "What kind is it?"

"Roast duck. My mama used to fix it all the time, it's truly decadent I promise. I just had her mail me the recipe." Suki stood up to stand next to Katara.

"Oh! Speaking of letters Katara, Haru—"

Katara wasn't paying particular attention to her father, for she was too busy talking with Suki. "Where does your mom live now, then?"

"On Kyoshi Island, that's where I'm from, but me and Koko moved up here for work."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I'm a maid. Aren't you too?"

"Yeah, at the Sozin house. Where do you work?"

"At the Ukano's house."

Katara's eyes widened, as a hand flew to her chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "You gotta put up with Mai every day; bless your heart."

The two women laughed together, Suki recovering first. "Girl, you don't even know the _half_ of it. I swear, I'm gettin' into nice areas of the Spirit World for having to put up with her. But you know what I'm talkin' 'bout," Suki moved out of Katara's way as the oven was opened so the casserole could be taken out. "You got that hellcat Zuko still livin' at yours, right?"

Katara shrugged, quickly setting the hot dish on the stove. "He ain't all bad, honestly. It's just he's got a bad reputation, but he's really kind."

Suki looked over her shoulder on to find Hakoda and Sokka walking towards the living room together. She leaned towards Katara, whispering conspiratorially. "Girl, between you and me, that Zuko's kinda cute for a fire bender. You got the good deal!"

Katara's head went back with laughter.

"You laugh 'cause it's true, ain't it! I don't care what color he is, that boy's a hunk."

Katara's laughs steadily ceased, as she leaned against the counter, looking at her brother's girlfriend with a smile. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Aang shoved his hands inside of his pockets, looking over at Zuko, then down at his watch: 6:55 p.m. "Zuko, we're gonna have to go in soon."

Zuko's feet remained glued to the sidewalk, as he looked vacantly at Jinpao's Teahouse which was bustling as usual. "I'm really nervous."

"Fire Sage Shyu said your uncle would help you, so that means he will."

"Things might change once he realizes it's me. Maybe this was a bad idea."

Aang rolled his eyes at Zuko's doubts. He had to deal with Zuko's verbal back and forth the entire car ride to the restaurant, only to be followed by more nervous rambling once the car had parked, because he had wanted to delay the meeting for as long as possible.

"Alright, let's go," Zuko said rubbing his hands together in confidence before stopping in his tracks. "Agni, Tui and La: please don't let this meeting be a total disaster."

"Ha! C'mon, Zuko," Aang said shaking his head with a laugh.

The pair of friends walked into the crowded diner shoulder to shoulder, immediately scanning the numerous guests for any sign of gray hair and the familiar face of his uncle. Aang spotted Iroh first, nudging Zuko's side with his elbow, pointing to the farthest corner of the restaurant. "That's him over there; reading the paper. You see him?"

Zuko strained a little to look over the rows of tables to find the older man at the very last one, his head nearly covered by the large newspaper he was reading. "Oh, he looks so much older?"

Aang 's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What of course he does, you last saw him when you were 10. Okay, let's just move on to 'Plan B'—oh wait, they don't exist," Aang sarcastically quipped. "And trust me; Iroh is the best of the best. Even my parents speak highly of him."

Zuko nodded, swiftly walking around the busy maitre d', bobbing and weaving through the many tables until he reached the gray-haired man whose gold eyes remained downcast on his reading. Zuko cleared his throat to gain the man's attention, unsure of how else to start the interaction.

Iroh Sozin slowly raised his head, his wrinkly face set in curiosity as he looked up at the muscular young man before him. His eyes widened and softened when they locked onto Zuko and then smiled at Aang in recognition. "Oh my…Zuko…Aang!" Iroh asked happily, standing to shake the young man's hand.

"Iroh, it's good to see you again. I came here with my friend," Aang said nodding in Zuko's direction.

"Ahh, I guess Sage Shyu is up to his old tricks? Setting me up with my own nephew without giving me a hint" Iroh asked with a smile, while going up to Zuko and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Uh…Uncle I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to reach out to you," Zuko spoke up, looking around the restaurant as he took his surroundings into account as Iroh let him go. "Fire Sage Shyu and I are good friends," he explained.

Iroh did not try to hide the once over he gave the tall dark haired young man. "No need to apologize, nephew. I know how my brother is. I've been looking forward to this meeting shrouded in mystery. But to see its you, just made me happier. You have grown into a fine young man."

Zuko blushed. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet me, despite everything. I heard you're top notch, at whatever it is you do. Fire Sage Shyu only had good things to say about you. Forgive me, I know how strange it must be—"

Iroh raised a silver brow, his head tilting slightly. "You're rambling Zuko, you only do that to avoid the truth." Iroh asked with familiarity.

Zuko promptly shut his mouth, looking over at a smirking Aang with a gulp.

"Has a cat got your tongue?" Iroh asked taking a seat, and inviting the two young men to do so as well. "You needn't be afraid of me."

Zuko took a seat across from Iroh, and Aang sat to his right. "Pardon my nervousness, Uncle.

Iroh looked pensively at Zuko, picking up his tea, not breaking eye contact with the young man as he drank. "Now my curiosity has been doubly piqued. You are aware of my profession, right?"

Zuko looked at Aang quickly. "Just that you're a finance lawyer, but that could mean a lot of things. The sage wasn't very heavy with the details and Father doesn't speak of you unfortunately."

"Well remain in darkness no longer: I'm indeed a lawyer. I _mainly_ deal in the financial realm; sorting disputes between corporations, executing wills, and everything in between. I do it all, really. But…I'm fairly certain Ozai has a team of men just like me, so I too am confused about this meeting; Fire Sage Shyu wasn't very heavy with the details on my end either."

Zuko sighed, as he watched the older man take off his glasses, and fold his wrinkly hands together. "I don't even know where to begin, Uncle."

The man smiled pleasantly. "The beginning is always a good place to start."

"I'll probably be as clear as mud, and trust me; this is not your usual case."

"Go on and give me your best shot; with forty years of experience I learn how to fill in the details here and there. And, I'm pretty sure I've heard it all, so don't be embarrassed."

Aang snorted, contributing to the conversation for the first time. "Trust me Uncle; this one is strange, even for you."

Iroh opened his clasped hands, signaling his readiness for the story.

"Where to begin? Uhhm, my mother,—"

"Ah, Ursa. Bless her soul."

Zuko paused. "Were you close with her?"

"She was truly a light within the Sozin household," Iroh affirmed with a nod.

"Well, then you know she passed away a little after I was born, but she still left me with a written will. And to make this short and sweet: I need to get whatever's in it, every last penny. I haven't cared 'til now—hell, I don't even know what it says! My father and his team have always taken care of my finances, and money has never been an issue."

"I can see that," Iroh said with a grin as he took into account the young man's designer loafers, expensive watch, and the impressive ring which he wore on his left index finger.

"But pretty soon my father's not gonna want anything to do with me, and that cash flow will dry up like the Si Wong Desert, I'm one hundred percent sure of it. So, I need to make sure everything that's mine stays mine, and he can't get his hands on it."

Iroh listened, before leaning back in his chair. "Those are some serious words; Zuko, going against the almighty Ozai? Who would've thought such a day was to be written."

"I don't want it to be like this Uncle, but I can't control him, and I gotta start living my own life. He'll try and manipulate me, forcing me to do what he wants 'cause he'll have all the money. And unless I do something now, I'm fixing to be broke 'till I agree to be his puppet. I love him, despite the grevious flaws, but I don't want that."

"And what's the occasion which brings with it such urgency?" Iroh paused to chuckle. "I'm not used to dealing with clients so young as you nephew, so excuse me if I ask more questions than usual."

Zuko looked around nervously, almost forgetting he was in a crowded restaurant speaking of such a tender matter. He lowered his voice after thoroughly clearing his throat. "'Cause I'm getting outta this place, Uncle."

Iroh didn't even blink as he too leaned forward to meet Zuko. "You're going to have to give me more to work with than that, nephew."

Zuko reclined into his seat, nervously looking around as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, sliding his finger into one of its pockets where he kept a mall photograph of Katara. Zuko took a moment to look at the small picture, smiling as he looked upon his beloved. He slid the photo over to Iroh, who retrieved his glasses in preparation. "Uncle, I'm trusting you."

"I no longer have any allegiance to my brother; this is utterly confidential," he said gingerly picking up the photo. He inspected it quietly. "Hmm." He spoke to Zuko but kept his eyes on the black and white photo. "She's a beautiful young lady; yours, I presume?"

Iroh may have been elderly, but at least Zuko didn't have to spell everything out for him. "We're in love."

Iroh peered over the picture towards Aang , his facial expression screaming "this-must-be-a-joke", but the young man remained serious. "And I love tea, so what?"

Zuko was receiving the hint that Iroh wanted more details to work with. "She's my soon-to-be fiancée."

"Forgive me, these eyes are worn and old, but she is foreign, correct? She's not a dark skinned Fire Nation woman?"

"She's foreign, Uncle."

Iroh sighed, taking his glasses off once again, pushing the photograph back to Zuko. "I have a feeling that my life just became _very_ interesting."

"The short tale of it is that I want to take care of her. I'm set to inherit the family business, but that's not gonna happen with her by my side."

"How perceptive of you, Zuko."

"But I still want to make sure we're taken care of; get what's legally mine. And if you decide to help me, and all of the official stuff is sorted, we're out of here."

Iroh sighed, taking off his glasses as he handed the picture back to Zuko. "Where did you find your ladyfriend? She's hired help, isn't she?"

Zuko's eyes widened at Iroh's correct guess, but he remained silent.

Iroh smiled, already knowing he was correct. "She's a maid, isn't she?"

The two young men looked at each other, then at Iroh, only able to nod.

"Don't look too surprised, boys. Once you get to this age, you quickly learn it's _always_ the maid," Iroh chuckled some more. "And I take it this started in the summer too, didn't it?"

Aang held his hands up. "Okay Iroh, you're really starting to freak me out over here."

"I may be old and _look_ slow, but I know how this routine goes, young men. People like to pretend this stuff doesn't happen, but we who pay attention know that it does. Except…I don't have a waiting list of Fire Nation men asking me to help them runaway with their foreign lovers: you take the prize for being first, congratulations. This is peculiar…oh, peculiar indeed."

"We're not just 'lovers'," Zuko felt the need to clarify. "I'm not some kid blinded by lust in some cheap affair; we're getting married, well, once I propose," Zuko added the last bit quickly. "This is real, Uncle Iroh."

Iroh reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small pad and pencil, flipping it to a new page, and scribbling down a few notes. "What's your lady's name?"

Zuko paused, thinking over his decision one last time. "Katara Kuruk," Zuko leaned in as she spoke.

"Ka-tar-a…Ku-ruk," Iroh whispered to himself as he wrote the down the unordinary name. His gaze snapped back up towards Zuko's. "You are twenty-two, correct?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"So young," Iroh said with a smile. "And Ms. Kuruk?"

"Twenty, sir."

"Tell me more about this Kuruk girl, then. I'm not a fan of surprises, and I would like to know exactly whom and what I'm dealing with, here."

"Well, for starters, Katara lives in southern part of the Caldera—"

"The colored part of town, of course."

"She's got one brother, Sokka; he's twenty-two too. Her mom's dead; car accident, and she lives with her dad and brother who are both mechanics. She's been working at my house since mid-June of last year, I think—"

Iroh lifted up his pencil. "Is that when all of this started?"

"Yes sir."

"Where'd she go to school? She got anymore kin in the area?"

"She went to Caldera High, graduated two years ago; top of her class," Zuko added proudly. "All of her kin are dead sir; her dad and brother are all she's got."

"Who are her friends? Give me a couple of names."

"Well…uhh…" Zuko realized Katara didn't exactly have many friends. "Jin and Meng who work with her and are her neighbors and this guy named Haru Tyro."

"Has she been married in the past, any children?"

"…She only just turned twenty…"

"That's plenty of time to get married, divorce, and be left with a kid. But I'll take that as a 'no'," Iroh correctly surmised, writing down even more notes. "Now, I _have_ to ask this next question."

"Okay…"

"Is she pregnant?"

Zuko's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No Uncle!"

Iroh' head tilted, revealing his doubt. "Is there _any_ chance _whatsoever_ she could be with child in the near future?"

"No Uncle, none at all," Zuko said waving his hands for emphasis. "We're not running off 'cause we're expecting a baby."

"Alright," Iroh said putting his hands up. "It's just, you gotta ask these types of questions nowadays. Okay, so if I tie up all of your loose ends and secure your rightful funds, where do you plan on going?"

Zuko bowed his head slightly. "I don't know sir, it's up to Katara, I just want her to be happy."

Iroh smiled. "I remember when I was young and in love, and life was just a blank book to be filled."

Zuko's eyes traveled to Iroh' left hand, which was sadly devoid of a wedding band. Zuko knew his Uncle's wife passed when he was young and could see how his uncle still remembered her fondly. "Well, I wanna fill my book with her."

"Well, ain't you romantic?" Aang chimed in with a chuckle.

Iroh reclined fully into his chair, looking at Zuko and Aang silently, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "This is a refreshing case, to say the least! And no less a chance to reunite with my nephew."

"Can't it hurt your career?" Aang asked.

"Hurt my career?" Iroh said with a wave of his hand. "No one will trouble me for carrying out the law. And if Ozai wants to come after me, he can go right ahead; this old man has nothing to lose. This was going to be just a favor, but you are my nephew," Iroh said wagging his finger at Zuko. "I thought I wouldn't get to see the man you will become. You remind me of a younger version of myself; filled with lofty hopes and dreams. Good for you, this girl is mighty lucky. Your mother would be proud."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Well, you can count on me to have you back, nephew. I believe everything you said, and I'll definitely help you. What's rightfully yours you should be allowed to spend wherever and on whoever. Ursa wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Zuko didn't care if he appeared to be giddy as he grabbed his Uncle's hand with fervor. "Thank you so much Uncle."

"Leave it to me, and you'll be taken care of; I promise."

"What do I do next?"

"I'll do a little bit of digging on your ladyfriend and her family; make sure they don't have anything which Ozai can use against you. I'll obtain a copy of your mother's will—"

"But won't that cause suspicion, Iroh? When Ozai's lawyer team realizes that an outside party is reviewing Ursa's will?"

Iroh smiled. "Oh Aang , you can't always play by the rules. I'll do some…tweaking. Trust me, I will be the only one who knows about this. I'm quite looking forward to it, in fact."

Aang and Zuko looked at each other happily.

"I'll call Aang when we need to meet next, it wouldn't be wise to phone your house or workplace," Iroh said standing, signaling that the meeting was over. He extended his hand towards Zuko for another shake. "What will you tell your fiancée?"

"She not my fiancée yet, and I don't know what I'll tell her."

"Well good luck with that, nephew." Iroh looked down at his watch, cringing at the time. "I must run now, believe it or not, I have another meeting!" And with that, the old man was off, leaving the two friends standing in awe.

* * *

Azula's high-heeled shoes made contact with the pavement of her driveway, her sunglasses blocking out the radiant rays which decided to make a long-awaited appearance from behind the rain clouds.

"Don't forget the bags in the back, Mai," Azula reminded the dark haired girl who sat in the passenger's seat, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of the gardeners trimming the hedges.

Mai too stepped out of Azula's car, joining her friend at the trunk. "Azula, do you think we shop too much?"

Azula unlocked the trunk of her car, revealing a several shopping bags of shoes and jewelry. "No, I think we do it in moderation," but even as the words fell from her lips, Azula knew they didn't ring true. She reached out, picking up three of the paper bags.

Mai did the same, helping her friend shut the hood of the trunk. "It's such a nice day out."

"Yeah, it is. I'm starving, though. I'm really in the mood for some smoke sea slug tonight."

"Sounds tasty," Mai agreed as she made her way with Azula towards the front steps of the house, before the pale girl abruptly stopped. "Oh, look there! It's been a while since I've seen sparrowkeets 'round here," Mai pointed out excitedly.

Azula looked over by the front of the house just in time to see a couple of sparrowkeets fly past the dining room window. Azula slowed down a little, as something from the image gave her a mild sense of déjà vu; she wrote it off as merely the beauty of the birds.

The heels of the young women clanked against the stone steps, as the gardeners and maids made haste to step out of their way. Azula turned to one of the maids who stood idly. "Could you bring two glasses of watermelon juice to my room? Thanks." The Sozin didn't await for a reply, as she and Mai went directly upstairs.

"My feet hurt so badly!" Mai collapsed onto Azula's bed the moment she could, kicking the painful shoes from her dangling feet.

"I told you not to buy them," Azula reminded her friend as she set her shopping bags by her dresser.

"But they were too nice to pass up!" Mai watched Azula open one of her dresser drawers, snatching some clothes.

"Well don't complain to me! Hey, I'm gonna go change real quick," Azula said as she made her way to the bathroom, but leaving the door open.

Mai put her elbows against the edge of her bed, resting her chin against her clasped hands as she looked out the window at the gang of gardeners outside. "You know Azula, some people say coloreds don't tan…but I don't think that's true."

"What are you talking about, Mai?"

"I mean, just look at those gardeners; why else would they wear white, except so they can't get any darker? Poor things. You know, I never understood why they had to wear white when they work with dirt for a living, but now it all makes sense."

Azula crept from the bathroom, still in the same clothes. "What…did…you…say?" She asked slowly, moving closer to Mai with each strung out word.

Mai's eyes narrowed in confusion, as she looked back out the window at the band of dark skinned men who diligently trimmed the hedges around the fountain. "I said I never understood why the gardeners had to wear white, but they work with dirt. It's 'cause they don't wanna get darker. Isn't it…Azula?"

Azula's hand moved behind her, feeling for the wall which she knew was there, but her back ran up against it before she could stop herself. Her gold eyes were wide with shock, her mouth opened wide and covered with one hand, as she shook her head side to side. "No…no, it c-c-c-can't—people can't—I can't—"

Mai sprung up from the bed, alarmed by Azula's strange reaction. "Darling, what's wrong? You're scaring me!"

Azula walked past Mai in a daze, moving directly to the window which was next to her bed. The team of gardeners were around the fountain clipping its surrounding hedges. "It's just like my…dream…" she whispered, clutching onto the pearl necklace she wore.

Mai moved behind Azula, as she heard her frightened words. "What? Your dream?"

"Aahh!" Azula yelped, jumping backwards with a frightened scream, her back colliding with Mai who was pushed backward by the impact. "The birds! Oh my God, did you see them sparrowkeets fly past the window!"

"What birds?" Mai asked, becoming more frightened, as she looked towards the window, catching the birds fly off into the distance. "You're not making any damned sense!"

"It's happening Mai! I'm seeing it! What I thought in my dream, about the gardeners—you just said. Damn it, you nearly said it word for word!" Azula turned frantically towards the window, pointing outside. "I saw that exact same image! The same number or men, in the same positions, and I _thought_ what you _said_ just now! There is no way that the birds and the white jumpsuits are both accidents!"

Mai took a step away from Azula.

"For the love of God…it's finally happening."


End file.
